Por las Reliquias Mortales
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: Deathly Hallows: la búsqueda de Horrocruxes por parte de Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny y... Malfoy. La caída de Lord Voldemort. Fic completo. No hay spoilers del Libro 7. HGxDM. ANEXO AÑADIDO.
1. Despedida de los Dursley, un reencuentro

_N/A: Esto es lo que "perpetrado" como continuación del libro 6. Incluso el título lo he tomado del internacional 'Harry Potter y las Reliquias Mortales', que es como teóricamente viene a traducirse lo de las 'Deathly Hallows'. No pretendo, ni de lejos, adivinar qué nos traerá el libro 7, es sólo un entretenimiento durante la espera. Soy una osada, supongo que la ignorancia es muy valiente. La historia a rasgos muy generales se basa un poco en lo que creo "y quiero" que ocurra, tras intentar atar los cabos que nos ha dejado la Rowling. _

_Por otro lado, no he leído los libros ni visto las películas en castellano, vivo en Escocia, creo que he utilizado la traducción "canon", pero si encuentras algún error, mis disculpas de antemano._

_He procurado además ser mínima inventando personajes, lugares, etc, siendo lo más coherente posible con los nombres, escenarios... tanto principales, secundarios o incluso casi invisibles, que JKR ha ido proporcionando durante los primeros seis libros. No intento montar mi teoría sobre lo que creo que pasará. Además, de esas hay miles en los foros y en Internet. No he querido ni mirarlas porque al final es de locura. Sé también que no contesto todas las dudas que hay, pero elaboraré lo más que pueda._

_Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos__. Así que si tienes tiempo, te apetece, o tienes ganas, me gustaría saber tu opinión._

_Cuidadito… que reviento libros anteriores, sobre todo el libro 6. No me gustaría que alguien diga algo así como "¿¿que Darth Vader es su padre??"… pero en el contexto de HP. _

_Y sí, es un Draco-Hermione, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio... ¿Por qué? Al margen de ir en busca de horrocruxes, he querido desarrollar sobre todo la trama que muestre las razones por las que una Hermione puede sentirse atraída por alguien como Draco (al margen de lo increíblemente bueno que pudiera estar, si lleva una marca de mortífago es como si llevara una esvástica... ) _

_Y por supuesto, que sea un desarrollo coherente. Al igual que los libros se basan en el punto de vista de Harry, aquí la historia sigue el punto de vista de Hermione. Así que nunca vas a leer lo que otros piensan, (salvo tal vez en el caso de Harry) sino lo que Hermione "piensa que otros piensan". _

_Llevo escritas como unas 80 páginas de Word, que todavía necesitan edición a tope. Pero no pienso dejar la historia._

_Pues eso... gracias por leerlo y que lo disfrutes._

**Capítulo 1. Despedida de los Dursley y un reencuentro**

Harry se quedó de pie un momento en Little Whinging, frente a la casa de los Dursley. Tenía una sensación rara. Era consciente de que sería la última vez que ponía pie en la casa. Pero le preocupaba pensar que sería la última vez que pusiera pie allí porque no sobreviviría a Voldemort.

Suspiró. Ya no había marcha atrás. Voldemort le había marcado, no sólo con una cicatriz absurda en la frente, sino que le había elegido por culpa de una estúpida profecía. Pero levantó los ojos verdes del punto del suelo en el que se habían quedado fijos. Y tomó la determinación de hacer caso a las palabras de Dumbledore… El gran error de Voldemort es creer fielmente lo que una vieja profecía le había vaticinado. Y Harry no pensaba cometer ese error, sino adelantarse a él, y salir a buscar los Horrocruxes.

Pero no dejó que eso le desanimara. Llamó a la puerta de los Dursley. Ya retumbaba el suelo por el caminar de su primo, y las quejas por haberse tenido que levantar él a abrir la puerta.

"Vaya, si es el zumbado de mi primo." Dudley se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta y entrando de nuevo por el pasillo."¡Mamá¡Es el gafas!"

Harry entró en la casa y cerró la puerta. Haciendo caso omiso al insulto, y teniendo la pregunta medio respondida, se dirigió a su primo.

"¿Está tu padre?"

"Qué¿ya le vas a pedir permiso para ir a uno de esos campeonatos de Kidich o para meterte en la chimenea? Pues lo llevas claro, porque hoy no está de humor. Aunque contigo nunca lo está."

Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a las cosas en la casa de los Dursley, que ni se inmutó, aunque sí notaba que le apetecía mucho sacar la varita para dejar a su primo calvo para siempre, ahora que lucía un rapado digno de cualquier skinhead.

"¿Que si está tu padre?"

Dudley resopló.

"Mira que eres coñazo. Estará por ahí." Harry levantó una ceja. Menuda respuesta. Significaba que podía estar leyendo el periódico, estar viendo el partido con una cerveza o sacándole brillo al coche para que todos los vecinos vieran que se podía permitir tener un coche nuevecito.

Entró en la cocina y se encontró a su tía preparando la cena, con su delantal impecable y sus maneras de ama de casa digna, solvente y refinada de clase media venida a más, pero de lo más ordinario. Harry hizo una mueca. Apariencias. Todo lo que a esta familia le importan son las apariencias.

"Tía Petunia."

Su tía le ignoró completamente. Seguía afanada en sacar la bandeja donde Harry sabía que pondría las tartaletas de carne, dispuestas para que fueran 8x5. Total: 40 tartaletas, de las cuales, tres serían para ella, 10 para su tío, apenas dos para él mismo, y las otras 25 para su primo. Además no era el olor lo que le había hecho saber que eran tartaletas lo que se cocía en el horno, sino que era miércoles. No había miércoles sin tartaletas de carne, ni lunes sin roastbeef con pudín negro.

Harry no sabía si mirar eso con asco, o con nostalgia. Tan previsibles. Tan rutinarios. No creía que lo iba a echar de menos, pero sentía que era una parte de su vida (desagradable, sí), a la que ya no iba a volver. ¿Significaba eso que estaba creciendo, o que tenía los días contados? Se estremeció, y optó por dirigirse a su tía.

"Tía Petunia." Harry se colocó delante de la encimera. "¡Tía Petunia!"

"¡Qué quieres¡No ves que estoy muy ocupada!"

"Tía Petunia. Vengo a recoger mis cosas. Me marcho."

"Y a mi¿qué?"

Harry prefirió pensar que su tía no entendía que lo que quería decir es que se iba de allí, que dejaba la casa.

"Tía, he dicho que me voy. Que dejo esta casa, que ya no me vais a tener que aguantar."

"¿Eres idiota, o qué te pasa¿Y dónde vas a ir, si ni siquiera eres mayor de edad?"

"Tengo diecisiete años. Soy un mago adulto. Y ya no hay ninguna protección que me retenga en esta casa. Lo cierto es que ni vosotros ni yo queremos que me quede, y después de todo, es mejor que yo esté lejos de aquí."

Su tía le miró con el gesto serio.

"Igual que tu madre. Ella también se fue pronto de casa, y así acabó."

Harry estaba tan vacunado de estas pullas a estas alturas, que prefirió ignorar el velado ataque. Lo dicho, tan previsible. Y eso que no sabía nada de los motivos reales por los que salía de la casa.

"Ya. Bueno, subo a mi habitación y recojo mis cosas."

Ella se encogió de hombros, y siguió con sus quehaceres, aunque Harry percibió su clásica mueca de disgusto. Que atribuyó a la inoportuna noticia. ¿Ahora qué haría con dos tartaletas de sobra?. Harry la miró unos segundos, se encogió de hombros _("total, se las comerá Dudley")_ y subió a su habitación.

-----------------------------------**//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Ya había anochecido cuando terminó de empaquetar. Sabía que sus tíos y su primo habían terminado de cenar hacía ya un par de horas, y Dudley había salido de la casa por el trompazo que dio a la puerta. A saber en qué estaba metido para tener que salir un miércoles a las nueve de la noche.

Tenía ya su baúl cerrado y la jaula de Hedwig preparada. Sabía que ya terminaba su ciclo allí, y que ya no tenía sentido demorarse más. Bajó con cuidado las cosas por las escaleras, sin caer en la cuenta de que tenía ya la costumbre totalmente interiorizada de no utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, y mucho menos si era dentro de la casa de los Dursley. De otra forma, se podría haber evitado el esfuerzo de bajar a pulso sus bultos.

Dejó las cosas en la entrada y fue hacia el salón, donde estaba su tío recostado viendo un programa de la televisión absurdo, en el que había una muggle en pie preguntando unas cosas a una pareja. Harry creyó oír algo así como "Y tu mujer¿sabe que su sobrina es en realidad tu hija?" Su tío rezongaba para sí mismo: "Menuda basura de programas que nos ponen. ¿Quién puede tragarse esto?"

Harry pensó, exasperado: _"¿Tú, por ejemplo?"_

"Tío Vernon, ya he recogido mis cosas y me marcho ya."

"Ah, eres tú. Espero que no hayas dejado ninguna mierda de esas tuyas que se mueven por si mismas, o que empiecen a hacer ruidos raros. Ya bastante hemos tenido que sufrirte estos años."

Harry se tomó eso como un, "me alegro que desaparezcas por fin de mi casa, niñato".

"Bueno, pues adiós."

Harry se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a su tía limpiando la encimera, tras haber terminado de colocar la vajilla que había puesto en el lavaplatos.

"Tía Petunia, tengo mis cosas en la puerta, ya me voy." Iba a decirle que le dijera adiós de su parte a Dudley, pero pensó que ni él lo sentía, y mucho menos su primo. "No hay nada 'raro' en la habitación", dijo adelantándose a lo que estaría pensando, después de la conversación que había tenido con su tío. "Yo… bueno es mejor que no sepáis dónde voy a estar. Tampoco lo tengo muy claro yo mismo, pero de algún modo os enteraréis de cómo me van las cosas."

"Pues espero que en algo seas bueno, no sé a qué puedes dedicarte a partir de ahora." Su tía siguió recogiendo. "Atranca bien la puerta al salir, a veces se queda abierta."

Dicho lo cual, siguió a lo suyo. Harry la miró, tal vez algo decepcionado. Después de todo, su tía había aceptado que él se quedara tras saber por Dumbledore que esa casa era la única que podría proteger a Harry de niño.

Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo, cuando oyó a su tía decir:

"Harry Potter, no cometas el error de tus padres. Si una cosa he aprendido de tu mundo, es que no todo el mundo es totalmente bueno, ni todo el mundo es totalmente malo."

Harry se giró, pero su tía estaba de espaldas a él, lavando el estropajo en el fregadero y escurriéndolo de la suciedad que acababa de limpiar en la cocina. Ignorándole.

Harry pensó, no por primera vez, qué sabía en realidad su tía de sus padres, del mundo mágico y a cuento de qué le daba ese extraño consejo. Un consejo que le trajo a la mente el doloroso recuerdo de Colagusano, y apretó la mandíbula.

Sí… tenía claro qué debía hacer, pero también qué no debía hacer. Harry cogió su baúl, afianzó su Saeta de Fuego, recogió la jaula de Hedwig y salió de la casa, rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Grimmauld Place.

-----------------------------------**//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione estaba en La Madriguera, esperando a Ginny e ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar lo que necesitaban el próximo curso. Hermione, por primera vez en su vida, iría de mala gana. Al igual que Ginny, no deseaba volver a Hogwarts. No querían ir sabiendo que ni Ron ni Harry estarían. Habían decidido perseguir Horrocruxes con el fin de acabar con Voldemort.

Ron, por otro lado, había ido a acompañar a Harry a instalarse en Grimmauld Place; anoche Harry había sacado sus cosas de la casa de sus tíos. Cuando Hermione se ofreció a ir, Ron insistió en que mejor se quedaba con su madre y Ginny, lo cual a Hermione le sonó un poco a que le estaba dando esquinazo.

A alguien tan dado a darle vueltas a las cosas como Hermione, esa actitud de Ron le preocupaba. Tras el funeral de Dumbledore, el que ella pasara gran parte del verano con los Weasley (con Harry, claro), tras la boda de Bill y Fleur, Hermione honestamente pensaba que ahora su relación se tranquilizaría un poco… pero por lo visto, lo único que había conseguido era que volvieran a estar como siempre. Es decir, amigos, discusiones, risas. Pero nada más.

Hermione realmente se planteaba tener una relación más allá de la amistad con Ron, porque realmente no había nadie más en su vida. ¿Era eso amor, o era aburrimiento por no tener a nadie a mano? Se descubrió envidiando la relación de Harry y Ginny. Incluso ahora, que habían acordado no estar juntos para que Ginny volviera a Hogwarts y no fuera objetivo de Voldemort.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione dijo que ella no regresaría a Hogwarts, Ron se puso contento. ¿¡Contento¿No se supone que él tendría que haberle prohibido tajantemente acompañarles a buscar Horrocruxes¿No se supone que él tendría que haberle montado una escena de preocupación por sus estudios¡Que estábamos hablando de 'ella', de Hermione Granger, el ratón de biblioteca que no iba a terminar sus estudios…! Hasta el propio Harry demostró más sensibilidad.

_"Hermione, yo preferiríra que no vinieras. Tú quédate con Ginny en Hogwarts. Allí nos puedes ser igual de útil, investigando en la biblioteca u observando cómo van las cosas por allí. No quiero que eches a perder tu carrera y tu formación por mi culpa."_

Pero Hermione, aunque conmovida y agradecida por su gesto, no quería volver a Hogwarts. Por seguir a Harry, porque ya no estaría allí Dumbledore, por estar con Ron, por librar al mundo de Voldemort, y por demostrarse a sí misma que no era una niña a la que tenían que proteger. Y sin embargo, Harry se negó en rotundo.

_"Hermione, de verdad que te lo agradezco, pero por favor. Quédate en Hogwarts. Por Ginny y por mi. Necesito pensar que la vida sigue su curso normal."_

Hermione se abrazó a su amigo, entristecida porque ya las cosas no serían las mismas, por miedo, y porque estaba conmovida.

Sin embargo Ron, comiendo un plato de patatas especiadas, dijo tranquilamente:

"Pues yo prefiero que vengas, Hermione."

Típico de Ron. Ser posesivo era lo que más le pegaba, pero a la hora de la verdad¿para qué? Le molestó que saliera con Viktor. Le molestó que saliera con Cormac McLaggen. Cuando ellos salieron de su vida, Ron volvía a ser el de siempre.

"¡Hermione, ya estoy!" Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos bajando las escaleras. Hermione la miró, aún con la mente en otra parte. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Sí, sí, perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas. ¿Estás ya?"

"Por desgracia." Ginny hizo una mueca. "No tengo ni pizca de ganas."

"Ya lo sé. Bueno, nos podemos dar una vuelta. Y un capricho…" Hermione sonrió maliciosa. "Paga Harry…"

-----------------------------------**//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Llevaban ya un rato curioseando por las tiendas del Callejón Diagón, maravilladas ante el Magimaquillaje… que no se alteraba, era como recién puesto. Y tenía todas las versiones disponibles. Usado por las mejores actrices brujas. Totalmente garantizado…

Pero caro. Muy caro.

"Qué rabia dar saber que existen estas cosas, y que una no pueda comprárselas." Ginny estaba ya demasiado acostumbrada a anhelar cosas que su familia nunca se había podido permitir. Era feliz así, pero no dejaba de ser frustrante.

"Bah, Ginny, no te hace falta tener eso, tu piel es preciosa."

"Mi piel es horrible. Llena de pecas. Tú no tienes ni una."

"Pero tengo un pelo imposible."

"Tu pelo no es aburrido, el mío es lacio y soso…"

"¡Tu pelo tiene un color que ya quisiera yo!"

"¿Estás loca¿Quién quiere tener un pelo naranja? Se ve que es naranja, da igual lo que hagas. Tu color es mucho más interesante. Podría pasar por rubio oscuro por los reflejos, o por castaño por la noche…"

"Soy castaña pilonga, ni más ni menos…"

Hermione y Ginny rieron ante semejante conversación. Se divertían discutiendo las cosas más triviales, les ayudaba a no pensar en lo que tenían que afrontar próximamente.

"… de todas formas, si me rizara el pelo mi madre me mataría…" Seguía diciendo Ginny.

"¿Ginny?" Ginny interrumpió su charla sobre cabelleras, y miró a quien se dirigía a ella. "¿Eh?"

Delante se había parado una joven bruja, de cabello castaño, largo y ojos azules y con acento del norte, que llevaba una bolsa de papel con comida en la mano.

"Hola Cara¿qué tal todo? Desde la boda de Bill y Fleur no nos habíamos visto."

"Ya ves, he salido un momento de Gringotts a buscar algo de comer, pero me vuelvo enseguida. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?"

"Bueno, siguen de luna de miel, han ido a las islas Griegas, que dicen que tienen una magia clásica que no deja indiferente a nadie. Además, creo que ahora se pirra por un un plato de los muggles griegos… _esticdar_ o algo así."

"_Steak tartar_." Dijo sonriendo Hermione, que reconoció a la compañera de trabajo de Bill, y a la cual conoció en la boda de éste.

"Y seguro que les hace mejor tiempo que aquí. ¡Ay, disculpa!" Se dirigió a Hermione con la mano extendida. "Hermione¿verdad?"

Hermione estrechó la mano.

"Me alegró de verte."

"Sí, lo mismo digo. En fin, de verdad tengo que irme, el deber me llama." Miró a Ginny. "Si hablas con Bill mándale saludos¡que estoy deseando que llegue, me han dado todo su trabajo a mi!"

Ginny rió.

"Claro, seguro que está deseando volver."

Entonces Hermione se fijó en la multitud y detectó una cabeza que destacaba por el color inusual de su cabello, rubio platino, inusual incluso en Londres. Y supo quién era.

Draco Malfoy. Alto, esbelto, distante… con una expresión seria. Hermione pensó en aquello de que cualquier persona que se colocara junto a un calvo sería muy fácil de detectar... "está ahí, junto al calvo". Pues sucedía igual con Malfoy. "Está ahí, junto al rubio" E inmediatamente encontrarías a la persona que estabas buscando, por estar al lado de alguien que destacaba tanto.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Draco Malfoy levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus fríos ojos grises en ella. Y sonrió de medio lado.

Draco Malfoy se había plantado delante de ellas.

"Vaya, cuánto bueno por aquí." Ginny ya hacía el gesto de sacar su varita ante el sarcasmo. Cara, aunque más mayor que él, se quedó mirando al atractivo joven que se había aproximado al grupo.

"Qué bien, Malfoy. ¿Qué pintas aquí?" Hermione preguntó con tensa cortesía, no se atrevió a sacar más temas a relucir con Cara delante.

"Adivina qué puedo hacer a estas alturas de agosto por el Callejón Diagón."

"_Lo mismo que nosotras…"_ pero prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta.

"¿Y todavía tienes el descaro como para pasearte por aquí como si no hubieras roto un plato? Pero sabes muy bien lo que hiciste. Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Uh-uh… Corrijo, Granger. Lo que no hice. Y era menor de edad. Y me extorsionaron. Oh, y Snape me secuestró. Sí, puede decirse que tengo el descaro como para pasearme por donde me dé la gana."

Hermione se mordió el labio ante la argumentación del arrogante mago que tenía delante. Ginny le miraba con desprecio. Cara le miraba con admiración, habiéndose olvidado por completo de la prisa y del trabajo.

"Serpiente escurridiza. Eso es lo que tú eres…", empezaba a decirle la pelirroja. Malfoy la miró como si cayera por primera vez en ella, y encima, como si descubriera por primera vez que sabía hablar y todo.

"Sin tu permiso, Malfoy, nos vamos." Hermione tiró del brazo a Ginny, que hizo ademán de quedarse a discutir con él. Cara las siguió, todavía con la vista fija en Malfoy.

"Nos veremos en Hogwarts, sangrecita sucia." Respondió Malfoy. Hermione se dio la vuelta para replicar, pero se interrumpió al ver que Malfoy la había estado mirando a sus espaldas… de arriba a abajo. A _ella._

Malfoy, sin molestarse en disimular que le acababan de pillar repasando su cuerpo, elevó su mirada, alzando las cejas por un momento, esbozando una sonrisa complacida.

Hermione salió de allí arrastrando a Ginny, desconcertada.

"_Imaginaciones mías. Malfoy sólo me mira como si yo fuera algo asqueroso. No como a una chica."_

"¿Quién es el bollito?" Cara preguntó, con una alegre curiosidad, que contrastaba con las furiosas Ginny y Hermione.

"Bollito dice… Es un 'compañero' de Hogwarts. Una rata miserable." Repuso Ginny indignada.

"Pues no las teníamos así cuando yo estudiaba." Seguía mirándole según Malfoy se alejaba.

"¿Es que te parece que esté bueno?" Preguntó asombrada Hermione.

"¿Pero tú estás ciega¿No lo has visto bien?" Cara suspiró. "Lástima que yo ya esté prometida y que tenga unos diez años menos que yo... En fin, me alegro de haberos visto."

"Yo también, Cara. ¡Hasta luego!"

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta, por primera vez en su vida, de que la tal Cara tenía razón. Entonces se sorprendió a sí misma repasando los rasgos de Malfoy… Cabello liso, fino, impecable, más largo, lo cual le daba el aspecto peligroso que tenía su padre, Lucius. Ojos grises, aunque no estaba segura de si eran grises, azules, o las dos cosas a la vez. Nunca le había tenido tan cerca. Piel de adulto, no de un niño con acné adolescente, algo moreno por el verano. Alto, esbelto y suponía que en forma gracias al quidditch.

Y pensó que tal vez Cara sí tenía razón. Nunca antes había pensado eso. Puede que sí, Malfoy no estaba mal… pero… Es que era Malfoy.

-----------------------------------**//-\ :** -----------------------------------


	2. Los Horrocruxes

_N/A: Hay una teoría que leí hace tiempo y que hizo que no quisiera leer ni una sola más. Que "RAB" era "Rodolphus And Bellatrix". Pues será otra "Bellatrix", la que 'no' mató a Sirius ni la que 'no' torturó a los Longbottom..._

_No sé tú, pero yo a eso me niego…_

_Gracias a quienes habéis leído el primer capítulo y en especial a quienes dejasteis review, sois un cielo: Erea, KitYara y maryjo15._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Los Horrocruxes**

Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry pasaban muchos días del final del verano en Grimmauld Place con el fin de pasar ya los pocos días que podían estar juntos antes de partir a buscar Horrocruxes.

Hermione no sólo estaba ansiosa por esto. Hacía tiempo que se había mentalizado que ella no iría con sus amigos, y que debido a su insistencia (sobre todo la de Harry), terminaría su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Pues si era así, su deseo secreto era ser Delegada… Soñaba con terminar en Hogwarts como Delegada. ¿Y por qué no? Tenía buenas notas, tenía buenas relaciones con todos los profesores, siempre había mostrado un especial cariño hacia las normas...

Y cuando llegó la carta le comunicaban que iba a ser prefecta. De nuevo.

_Prefecta._

Hermione no montó una escena, pero se tuvo que confesar a sí misma que ese día le cambió el humor. Ya lo tenía asumido, aunque le había dolido no haber sido elegida. Ahora su gran duda era saber quiénes serían Delegados. Aunque en el fondo, ya le daba lo mismo, si ella no iba a serlo.

Por otro lado, cuando Ginny y Ron comentaron su encuentro con Malfoy en el Callejón Diagón, Harry se sorprendió. La tranquilidad del Slytherin, que no hubiera ni rastro de Snape… Se preguntaba qué se tenían entre manos, y sobre todo, qué sabía Malfoy. ¿Cuál sería su misión esta vez?

"No te preocupes, Harry. Ginny y yo no le quitaremos ojo de encima."

"Ginny, no sé si eso me deja más tranquilo…"

Ginny se rio.

"¡Qué tonto eres! En serio, ya hemos aprendido del año pasado, y pienso esta vez pillarle in fraganti."

Harry gruñó.

"No me refería a eso exactamente." Ginny le dio un golpe cariñoso. Y Harry la miró a su vez, ambos comprendiendo su intercambio.

Sólo Hermione se dio cuenta y suspiró. En verdad envidiaba ese entendimiento que compartían Harry y Ginny. Aunque oficialmente habían cortado su relación, conocían el trasfondo de dicha decisión, e intentaban que la realidad no acabara con sus ilusiones. Querían seguir siendo felices y juntos eran felices.

"Bah, Ginny, por mi podéis echarle a las arañas del Bosque Prohibido, aunque no le hayáis pillado haciendo nada." Ron estaba tumbado en el sofá tras la cena.

Hermione fijó en Ron. Nada había cambiado entre ellos. Muchos celos del año anterior¿para qué? Ahora que nadie rondaba a Hermione, Ron volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. El mismo que la ignoraba.

"_Vamos, ni con él, ni con otros, según Ron."_

"Dejad ya de hablar de Malfoy. Haremos lo que podamos para ayudaros, ya lo sabéis.

Harry se puso en pie.

"Hermione lleva razón. Llevo aquí medio verano y no he sido capaz de saber quién es 'R.A.B.' y dónde está el guardapelo que se llevó. Es lo único que tenemos para encontrar el siguiente Horrocrux."

Los tres amigos de Harry dieron muestras de desencanto. Ginny, sin embargo, quiso ser más positiva.

"Harry, Dumbledore hizo que repasaras palmo a palmo el pasado de Voldemort. Seguro que hemos pasado por alto algo. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar la solución, si ponemos un poco de nuestra parte."

"Vamos, Ginny. Tú ya lo has visto. No hay forma de averiguar quién es ese tal 'R.A.B.'" Ron no parecía muy constructivo.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Ron?" Hermione se incorporó de su silla. "Ginny tiene razón"

"¿La tengo?" Ginny pestañeó. ¿De qué hablaba?

"Harry, trae la nota que tenía el guardapelo falso."

Harry subió a su habitación en el primer piso y bajó la nota. Leyó a sus amigos:

"_Para el Señor Tenebroso. _

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal. _

_R.A.B."_

"A mi sigue sin decirme nada." repuso Ron.

"Pensemos. Es alguien que conoce a Voldemort, nadie que no pertenezca a ese círculo llama a Voldemort, _"Señor Tenebroso"._ Alguien de su círculo, un mortífago, un seguidor… Como Bellatrix Lestrange… Colagusano… Lucius Malfoy… Narcissa Malfoy…" Hermione estaba excitada ante su ataque de inspiración.

"No tenemos exactamente un listado de mortífagos a mano, Hermione."

"Harry, pero estamos en la mansión de los Black. Ni en la casa de Malfoy tendríamos más suerte."

Ginny abrió la boca, como si acabara de darse cuenta de eso; su hermano seguía perplejo.

Harry se llevó las manos al puente de su nariz, para descansar los ojos de sus gafas.

"Hermione… cómo he podido ser tan idiota. Tienes razón. Aquí debe de haber algo que nos ayude. Y si no, obligaré a ese elfo estúpido y a la loca esa del cuadro a que nos cuenten."

Ginny habló en voz baja.

"Sabemos que el diario que me dio Lucius Malfoy lo conservaba él en su Mansión. Tal vez Voldemort ocultó algo aquí. Los Black apoyaron siempre a Voldemort, tal vez haya suerte."

Pero Ron fue más agudo.

"Ginny, Voldemort – le rechinaron los dientes – no sería tan estúpido. ¿A quién le iba a dejar un trozo de su alma?. ¿A Sirius?. ¿A la oveja negra de los Black?"

Una sombra de profundo dolor apareció en el rostro de Harry.

"No… no puede ser. Aquí no puede haber nada… Han desvalijado muchas cosas de la casa. Kreacher se opuso a que tirásemos nada, incluso ocultó cosas." Aquí se le notó una rabia contenida a duras penas. "Y hasta el propio Sirius me dijo que ni siquiera su hermano valió la pena como para que Voldemort lo matara personalmente. Regulus quiso desertar como mortífago, pero…" Harry paró de hablar. Como dándose cuenta de algo.

"Harry… ¿qué pasa?" Ginny avanzó a él, preocupada.

Con la rapidez de un buscador, Harry salió hacia el tapiz de los Black, con el árbol genealógico.

Regulus Arcturus Black. Junto al tachado nombre de su querido padrino, Sirius. Hijos de Orion y Walburga Black. Orgullosos descendientes de una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas del mundo mágico.

_Regulus Arcturus Black. Regulus Arcturus Black._

RAB.

Harry gritó a sus amigos que fueran hacia donde el estaba. Cuando llegaron vieron a Harry, en pie, señalando sin decir palabra el tapiz. Y allí lo vieron.

¿Estaría el guardapelo en la casa de los Black?

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione apenas tenían dos días antes de que partiera el tren de Hogwarts. Por ello, se encargó de convocar a la Orden del Fénix, y esa tarde, se presentaron en Grimmauld Place Tonks, Lupin, los padres de Ron.

Y no habían visto ni rastro del guardapelo. Habían abierto cajones, mirado muebles, abierto alacenas… a pesar del peligro que suponía en una casa cuyos dueños habían sido unos sangre pura fieles a Voldemort y muy recelosos del mundo hasta rayar en la paranoia.

Pero no había tiempo para precauciones. Kreacher, el trastornado elfo que ahora estaba a las órdenes de Harry, no podía ser de ayuda porque Harry le había mandado a trabajar a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Confiaba que como último recurso, Ginny y Hermione podrían sacar algo de él, aunque lo dudaba.

Exhaustos de tanto buscar de manera infructuosa, Hermione trató de encontrar una vía alternativa. Repasaron quiénes habían habitado en la casa, a quiénes pudieron dar cobijo, y quién pudo tener acceso al hogar de los Black.

"Yo sólo sé que ese cabrón de Mundungus Fletcher estuvo robando." Harry dio un golpe a la mesa frustrado. "Se llevó lo que le pertenecía por derecho a Sirius. Yo no quiero nada de lo que hay aquí, esto es de Sirius. No es mio." Harry agachó la cabeza apenado. "Qué rabia que se escapara de Hogsmeade."

Ginny le pasó el brazo por los hombros para consolarle.

"Harry, olvida eso. Fletcher está en Azkaban. Sólo tenemos que saber si pudo haberse llevado el guardapelo, si es que alguna vez estuvo aquí."

Ron asintió.

"Es verdad, Harry. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Y ellas podrán indagar por Hogsmeade y por Hogwarts. Encontraremos el guardapelo."

Harry asintió, reconfortado. Y con cierta sensación de alivio. Por primera vez tras la muerte de Dumbledore, empezaba a ver que sí podría tener alguna posibilidad de acabar con Voldemort.

Había terminado de cenar, cuando volvieron a repasar los hechos. Hermione sacó un pergamino y una pluma. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ahora pretenderás que nos estudiemos de memoria el árbol genealógico de los Black."

Hermione le miró con reproche, pero no le contestó. Ginny y Harry acercaron sus sillas para ver mejor el pergamino. Ron, suspirando, también se asomó, así como Tonks, Lupin y los Weasley.

Hermione iba apuntando.

"Veamos, Harry. Según la información que te reveló Dumbledore, tenemos algunas cosas ciertas, y otras no tanto."

Hermione escribió:

"_Anillo de Gaunt: descubierto por Dumbledore. Desaparecido de su despacho. Casi seguro destruido._

_Diario de Ryddle: destruido por Harry. Se lo llevó Lucius Malfoy, pero ahora es inútil._

_Guardapelo de Slytherin: tal vez destruido por RAB. ¿Está en la Casa?. ¿Lo escondió en otra parte?. ¿Lo guarda Kreacher?_

_Copa de Hufflepuff: situación desconocida._

_Reliquia de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor: según Dumbledore, no hay constancia de existencia de reliquias de Ravenclaw. Imposible haber utilizado las de Gryffindor, porque nunca tuvo acceso a ellas (espada y Sombrero Seleccionador)._

_Serpiente de Voldemort (Nagini): conjetura."_

Harry los miró a todos:

"El Anillo sí lo destruyó Dumbledore, estoy convencido. Y yo lo ví, la piedra estaba partida y todo. Sobre el Diario ya no tiene sentido preocuparse, aunque esté en posesión de los Malfoy, es sólo un viejo libro. Ahora viene lo mejor."

Todos se pararon a escuchar con atención al joven.

"Supongamos que fue Regulus quien se llevó el Guardapelo, pero no llegó a destruirlo. Si lo trajo a esta casa, lo pudo haber escondido, de modo que estará aquí. Eso, suponiendo que ni los Black, ni Sirius, ni Kreacher, ni Fletcher lo encontraran."

"Tenemos algunas alternativas entonces. Hablar con el retrato de la Señora Black, aunque dudo que nos dé mucha información. Hablar con Kreacher, y esa tarea recae en vosotras." Miró significativamente a Ginny y Hermione. "Pero también dudo que nos vaya a ayudar en algo. Lo que está claro es que hemos buscado aquí y no hemos encontrado nada."

La Señora Weasley habló.

"Espera Harry, cielo. Recuerdo cuando Sirius se instaló aquí tras su exilio. Hicimos limpieza. Y entre los objetos que encontramos recuerdo que había un medallón que no pudimos abrir de ningún modo…"

Todos hicieron memoria. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero empezó a asentir.

"¡Es verdad, señora Weasley¡Lo recuerdo!. ¿Dónde está, lo tiramos?"

La señora Weasley negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no lo tiré." Los demás negaron. "Y si no lo tiró Sirius, entonces pasó a formar parte de las cosas que Fletcher saqueó, o lo guardó Kreacher."

Se hizo un silencio. Ron tragó saliva, y habló.

"¿Quiere decir entonces… que Fletcher pudo haberse llevado el supuesto Horrocrux de Voldemort, y venderlo en Hogsmeade?"

Harry se levantó de inmediato. Ginny se levantó tras él.

"¡Harry, dónde vas!"

"¡A buscar el guardapelo en Hogsmeade!"

Lupin se puso en pie y paró a Harry, con una discreta risa. Todos callaron expectantes.

"Harry, no seas tan impulsivo. Tú no debes moverte así, debes ser mucho más cauteloso. Ahora mismo eres el objetivo de Voldemort, y debes pasar desapercibido." Harry bajó los hombros. "Eso está mejor. Atiende, Harry. En Hogsmeade debes dejar a Ginny y Hermione, ellas pueden husmear por allí."

El señor Weasley habló por primera vez.

"Harry, Dumbledore siempre habló de un miembro de la Orden del Fénix cuya identidad estaba oculta." Harry frunció el ceño. También le sonaba algo. Y también se relacionaba con Hogsmeade, de alguna manera.

"Nosotras nos encargamos de Hogsmeade y de seguir una posible vía del guardapelo. Puede que haya acabado allí." Dijo Hemione. "Y si es una vía muerta, averiguaremos si lo conserva Kreacher."

Harry y Lupin volvieron a la mesa. Tonks miró el pergamino.

"Bueno, pues qué es lo siguiente… La Copa de Hufflepuff."

Todos se echaron hacia atrás.

"Buf… ni idea." Comentó Harry. "Dumbledore sólo dijo que Tom Ryddle la robó a Hepzibah Smith, del mismo modo que robó el guardapelo."

Se quedaron un minuto pensando en alguna teoría, pero no sabían ni por dónde empezar.

Lupin intervino.

"No tiene sentido perder el tiempo con eso, ya veremos más tarde si encontramos alguna pista. Sigamos… Reliquia de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor."

"Dumbledore descartó por completó las reliquias de Gryffindor. Y tenía serias dudas sobre la existencia de alguna reliquia de Ravenclaw. Que él supiera, no queda ninguna."

Entonces el silencio se hizo más pesado todavía. Ron se cruzó de brazos.

"Vaya asco. No tenemos ni idea sobre dos Horrocruxes. No sé cómo vamos a encargarnos de Tú-Sabes-Quién, sin ellos."

Hermione le miró con enfado.

"Ron, sé más constructivo. ¡Y di Voldemort!"

Ron la miró enfurruñado también. El Señor Weasley propuso varias vías.

"Yo puedo investigar en el Ministerio. Tal vez sí haya alguna noticia de alguna reliquia. Vosotras podréis chequear directamente en Hogwarts. No se me ocurre otra manera de continuar."

Lupin añadió:

"Propongo que para Halloween tengamos una reunión. Ese fin de semana nos reuniremos en Hogsmeade, en la Casa de los Gritos. Nos pondremos al día de nuestras investigaciones."

El señor Weasley intervino con un tono inusualmente serio en él:

"Tengo además que advertiros a vosotras" miró a Ginny y Hermione. "McGonagall no ha contactado con la Orden del Fénix. No sabemos ahora quién va a dirigirla, pero algunos estamos preocupados con su silencio. Tened cuidado en Hogwarts."

Todos escucharon con atención.

"Recordad lo que ocurrió con Amelia Bones, una bruja increíblemente brillante, que fue asesinada, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, por el propio Voldemort. Ninguno queremos que ocurra lo mismo con McGonagall, pero tampoco sabemos cómo actuar a partir de aquí. Sabemos que muchos padres han dado de baja a sus hijos también. Por lo pronto, el correo tiene que ir en clave. Hablad en términos que sólo vosotros conozcáis, pero que tengan apariencia inofensiva. Cambiad de lechuzas… Sed precavidos. Incluso es mejor que dirijáis las cartas a Ron. Cuanto menos metáis a Harry, mejor. No sospecharían tanto si son simples cartas de su hermana o su…" miró dubitativo a Hermione. "…mejor amiga."

Ginny habló con cautela.

"¿Podremos contar con McGonagall en Hogwarts?"

Arthur Weasley negó.

"No lo sé. Tened prudencia, si hiciera falta, ella contactará con vosotras. Vosotras sed muy discretas, no llaméis la atención. Y Hermione." Ella levantó los ojos. "Tú ten especial cuidado. Ahora Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro para los hijos de muggle, al no estar Dumbledore."

Hermione asintió con seriedad y cierto temor. Harry intervino.

"Entonces, me niego. No voy a dejar a Ginny y a Hermione que vayan a un suicidio."

Ginny le miró fijamente, y Hermione le respondió.

"¡Harry¡Todos aquí corremos peligro, tú el primero! Todos tenemos una misión, y vamos a llevarla a cabo."

La señora Weasley miró con tristeza a Harry.

"Harry, querido. Todos estamos marcados. No nos será fácil, pero tenemos que hacer este trabajo. Ginny y Hermione saben cuidarse solas, y son prudentes. No como vosotros dos o los casos perdidos de mis hijos Fred y George." Todos sonrieron ante la broma. "Vosotros no estaréis mucho más seguros¿verdad?"

Harry asintió.

"Nos queda Nagini. Y esa serpiente es mía. Pero antes, quiero ir al Valle de Godric, al lugar donde están enterrados mis padres." Dijo en voz baja. "Además, no dejo de preguntarme si tal vez El Valle de Godric tiene algo que ver con Godric Gryffindor." Todos consideraron la teoría.

Lupin pareció especialmente conmovido.

"Harry, si me dejas, me gustaría acompañarte."

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" intervino Tonks.

Hermione, Ginny y Ron también se ofrecieron a ir con él. Sería el último viaje antes de separarse cada uno en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

"Pues creo que vamos teniendo las cosas más claras¿verdad?" dijo Arthur.

Aunque se cruzaron miradas de escepticismo, al menos todos empezaban a tener un propósito. Y si lo había, había esperanzas.

Pero ahora Harry volvía más aliviado para afrontar su destino.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

_

* * *

__Sí, saldrá Draco próximamente…_

_Grandes enigmas de la humanidad¿cómo rescataron a Harry de la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric, si estaba protegida por el Fidelius y Colagusano era el guardián secreto...?_

_Review? _


	3. El Valle de Godric

_N/A: _

_A mi me ha entristecido mucho escribir este capítulo, pero a lo mejor yo soy una sentimentaloide. _

_No he querido incluir lo que ponen las tumbas, ni haberlas descrito, pero no tiene importancia para el desarrollo de la historia._

_¡Ah! Sobre Hermione. No es Delegada, no. Sí lo es en la inmensa mayoría de los fics que he leído que tienen lugar en Hogwarts, 7º curso. Muchos son excelentes. Sin embargo, en esta historia no sería coherente que fuera Delegada._

_Actualizo rápido porque ya no podré durante al menos el fin de semana. _

_Gracias por leer y por dejar review. Menciono a CrisBlack, maryjo15, blackstarshine, KitYara y a las personas que me han mandado review vía MP._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El Valle de Godric**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks y Lupin llegaron al pequeño pueblo galés. A cada momento, Harry notaba cómo algo dentro de él se agitaba con nerviosismo. En dieciséis años no había pisado el lugar donde vivió con sus padres, el lugar donde Voldemort los asesinó para acabar con él y de ese modo, invalidar la profecía.

Hacía rato que ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera Tonks, que con su carácter más alegre solía rebajar la tensión. Pero el viaje era demasiado solemne. Harry al principio casi se molestó porque le acompañaran, ya que había imaginado más una visita más bien íntima, y no grupal. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que posiblemente la rabia y sobre todo, la tristeza, le habrían sobrepasado si hubiera ido completamente solo.

Harry se había criado sin padres, y sin el calor de una familia. Él era quien era por estos motivos. Y una cosa era descubrir a los once años que un mago oscuro había asesinado a sus padres, y otra era estar en persona en el lugar donde se produjo tan trágico acontecimiento. Era simplemente sobrecogedor.

Por ello, Harry agradeció no estar solo. Habría recordado a sus padres, pero también habría echado en falta a Sirius y a Dumbledore. Y no estaba seguro de que hubiese soportado tanto dolor.

El Valle de Godric era un pueblo muggle. Pacífico, pequeño, donde parecía reinar una paz que ya era prácticamente desconocida para Harry. En las afueras, una hermita. Y junto a ella, el cementerio.

"Mirad. Allí está." Todos miraron con melancolía, y se dirigieron hacia allá. Era un atardecer soleado y tranquilo. Apenas ruido de coches ni nada parecido al bullicio que ellos conocían del Londres muggle. Harry pensó que habría sido un hermoso lugar donde haber crecido junto a sus padres. Y maldijo la suerte de haber tenido a cambio una vida con los Dursley.

Aunque se había prometido no llorar, sus ojos empezaban a escocerle y sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en caer. Y sin embargo, aunque estaba con amigos, no quería que le vieran así. Tal vez sería parte de lo que era. Con los Dursley nunca pudo permitirse llorar. De nuevo se preguntaba cómo habría sido él, su carácter, su personalidad, si en lugar de los Dursley hubiera crecido con sus padres.

Simuló que se ajustaba las gafas para frotar las lágrimas de los ojos. Pero supo, sintió, que Lupin sí se había dado cuenta del gesto.

Caminando un poco más atrasados que sus compañeros, Lupin puso una mano encima del hombro de Harry.

"Harry, es normal que estés sufriendo aquí. Es tu derecho y es lo natural. Dentro de lo antinatural que es la situación, claro."

Harry, con un nudo en la garganta, sólo asintió. Si hubiera hablado, la voz habría sonado demasiado ronca y extraña.

"Tus padres se habrían sentido muy orgullosos. Y los dos viven a través de ti. No olvides eso."

Llegaron al cementerio, e iniciaron la búsqueda de las tumbas de James y Lily Potter. En unos minutos dieron con las tumbas. Estaban juntas, perfectamente conservadas. Harry se sorprendió, y aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, el hecho de que estuvieran tan bien conservadas le alivió. Era algo irracional, y lo sabía, pero era un consuelo pensar que no habían estado abandonados durante dieciséis años. Imaginó que llegar y ver dos tumbas ruinosas habría sido una imagen difícil de borrar de la mente.

Sin embargo, las tumbas tenían flores. Eran frescas, como si acabaran de ser colocadas allí.

Tonks tocó suavemente una de ellas.

"Son flores encantadas. Los muggles no se darían cuenta de que son las mismas porque cambian todos los días. Como si las repusieran." Miró los pétalos. "Siempre tienen rocío."

Harry miró debajo de las flores. Grabado a mano toscamente ponía encima del mármol de la lápida.

_"Cornamenta."_

_"Sirius..." _Harry entonces recordó a su querido padrino, y supuso que en su huida hacía tres años había venido expresamente a traer las flores y había grabado el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Y supo que nunca antes Sirius tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de sus padres.

Y recordó que no tuvo esa oportunidad porque estuvo doce años en Azkaban condenado por un delito que no había cometido. Haber matado a su propio "hermano" y a su esposa.

Harry cayó de rodillas y colocó su frente sobre aquella palabra y rompió a llorar, esta vez sin importarle lo que otros pensarían de él. Sin sus padres, sin Sirius y sin Dumbledore no sabía cómo iba a afrontar esta batalla. Ginny instintivamente fue hacia él, Hermione se dio la vuelta para que Harry no supiera que estaba llorando, y Ron pareció dudar entre respetar su duelo o quedarse con él. Tonks agachó la cabeza con dolor. Lupin, desolado, discretamente sacó a todos del cementerio.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Harry lamentaba ahora haber conocido a sus padres a través del espejo de Oesed. Lamentaba haberlos visto de estudiantes a través del Pensadero. Haber conocido sus gestos, sus risas, sus voces. Lamentaba haberlos visto cuando murió Cedric y detuvieron a Voldemort con el efecto del _Prior Incantatem_.

Pero sobre todo lamentó haber conocido a Sirius y haberlo querido tanto. Porque, a diferencia de sus padres, Sirius para él había sido real. Lo había visto respirar. Lo había visto reír, llorar, gritar, enfadarse, equivocarse, acertar. No era un fantasma del pasado, había sido _real_. Y ahora estaba solo.

Por culpa de Voldemort.

Pero tampoco estaba solo.

Harry levanto la cabeza y miró alrededor. No había sido consciente del tiempo que había estado agachado ante la tumba, llorando delante del nombre que Sirius había grabado. Y comprobó que había anochecido y todo, y que sus amigos estaban sentados a lo lejos. Sólo estaban esperándole.

Entonces Harry se quitó las gafas, se frotó los hinchados ojos, y se las colocó de nuevo. Ahora sí notaba alivio al haber descargado toda su tensión. Entonces pensó en todo lo que tenía que hacer por sus padres, por Dumbledore, por Sirius y por toda aquella gente que Voldemort había asesinado.

Les dijo a sus padres que tenía que hacer esto por todos ellos, y por él mismo.

Porque él quería vivir, no vivir por una profecía, ni vivir por una venganza. Él tenía sueños, amigos. Quería un futuro, quería una familia. Quería una carrera. Él amaba y había personas que a él lo amaban.

En definitiva, Harry tenía _esperanza_.

En ese momento, oyó un suave gorjeo. Y un batir de alas.

Sorprendido, Harry se incorporó y miró delante de él. Sobre la lápida se había posado Fawkes.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

La llegada del Fénix de Dumbledore sorprendió a todos. Pero su presencia alivió el duelo que sentían, y sobre todo, alivió la desagradable sensación que sintieron en el funeral de Dumbledore cuando Fawkes echó a volar y se marchó de Hogwarts.

Fawkes se posó sobre el hombro de Harry, majestuoso, imponente. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero Lupin rompió el silencio.

"Yo creo que es un buen augurio, Harry."

Hermione sonreía.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry."

Harry sonrió levemente y miró al pájaro que tenía junto a él.

"Gracias a todos. Ahora habría querido ir a ver dónde vivieron mis padres. Pero Colagusano era el Guardián Secreto. Así que el sitio permanece oculto."

Fawkes entonces echó a volar, y dio unas vueltas por encima de ellos. Y tomó una dirección con un suave aleteo.

"Harry¿crees tú que Fawkes quiere que lo sigamos?" Ginny preguntó sin quitar los ojos del ave. Todos miraban extrañados.

"Yo creo que no perdemos nada por probar¿no creéis?" comentó Tonks.

Así pues, todos se pusieron en marcha tras Fawkes.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a una zona de pareados, rodeados de hermosos jardines y gran número de árboles. Fawkes se dirigió a un lugar un poco más apartado del resto, y a pesar de la oscuridad, vieron que se trataba de un terreno donde no había vegetación. Estaba rodeado por una valla, pero no había nada más.

"De modo que aquí estaba la casa." Murmuró Lupin. "Sabemos que la destruyeron, aunque no sabemos quién. Si Voldemort, Hagrid cuando te vino a buscar, Sirius, Dumbledore… Lo que sí es cierto es que no han edificado más porque aquí ocurrió un hecho trágico. Es como si este terreno ya estuviera maldito."

Ron instintivamente hizo una mueca. Pero tampoco dijo nada.

"Yo me pregunto qué habrían venido a hacer aquí." Comentó Harry. "No entiendo por qué este pueblo en concreto."

"Valle de Godric." Comentó Hermione. "Es demasiada coincidencia que sea el nombre de Gryffindor."

Harry seguía mirando el suelo, mientras hacía memoria.

"Dumbledore me dijo que sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podría haber sacado de Espada de Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador. De modo que yo tengo algún vínculo con esto. Pero no consigo saber cuál." Harry tenía un tono grave. "Y estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo conocía, pero no me lo reveló."

Nadie dijo nada. Después de todo, no conocían los orígenes de James Potter. Era el último descendiente de una familia de sangre pura. Incluso en Grimmauld Place creyeron ver a una tal Dorea Black y un tal Charlus Potter que tuvieron un único hijo, y que por fechas podría coincidir con James.

"A lo mejor desciendes de Godric Gryffindor." Sugirió Ron.

Harry le miró con escepticismo.

"Sí, claro. Lo malo es que un nombre famoso no me está ayudando mucho a encontrar Horrocruxes." Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. Yo quiero encontrar eso que me ata a Gryffindor, y que a su vez me conecta con este pueblo."

Lupin estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Éste se dio cuenta de que Lupin había fruncido el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa, Lupin?"

Pero él no dijo nada. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada. Creo que voy a contactar con Moody para que nos ponga al corriente sobre Dumbledore. Algo tuvo que haber dejado para nosotros."

Al poco tiempo, se fueron de allí. Fawkes sin embargo no quiso abandonar el Valle de Godric.

Pero ahora Harry volvía más aliviado para afrontar su destino.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

* * *

_Teóricamente, el Fidelius no afecta a los animales... pero a lo mejor estoy equivocada._

_Si te apetece, deja review. Me gustan, pero no voy a ser persistente. Como quieras._


	4. Un tropiezo en el Hogwarts Express

_A/N: Gracias por la paciencia por haber estado esperando el Dramione de la historia. Ya entramos en materia. Es un capi más corto. Que pases un buen rato leyéndolo._

_Por supuesto, todo mi agradecimiento a los reviews y mensajes. Me hace mucha ilusión. _

_Qué rica, blackstarshine, que te emocionara el anterior. Bueno, me encantaría llamar al fic 'Draco Malfoy y las Reliquias Mortales' pero voy a ser tradicional y seguir incluyendo los puntos de vista de Harry. Draco es y siempre será, un misterio, por eso nos gusta tanto... _

_Y por el de Laury, (muy buen apunte. Cierto, Dumbledore dijo que no mencionaran los Horrocruxes. Es lógico, Voldemort debe seguir creyendo que sólo, y tan sólo él, sabe de ellos y cómo crearlos. Y encima, que son varios, no sólo uno). Ya respondiendo, he optado porque los Sres. Weasley, Tonks y Lupin lo sepan por tres razones: _

_1) ahora mismo no hay un líder de la Orden, tan sólo los de la reunión lo saben, y creo que el Trío necesita más recursos, el Sr. Weasley por sus contactos en el Ministerio, Tonks por sus contactos con aurores, y Lupin, entre otras, porque conocía a los Potter, es el último merodeador "decente" y porque tiene un criterio muy parecido al de Dumbledore. 2) Ron no va a ir a Hogwarts, y aunque sea mayor de edad, creo que en los tiempos que corren es justo y preferible que sus padres sepan que va a destruir las almas de Voldemort. Y 3) bueno... soy de las que consideran a Lupin un Legilimente... si repasas su papel, es más que una persona empática, es como si leyera la mente de otros y Harry es bastante torpe en Oclumancia... (ésto no quería haberlo revelado en el fic :-)_

_Sin mencionar lo increíblemente absurdo que me pareció el que nadie de confianza sepa de los Horcruxes. Si el Trío muere nadie más sabría del tema._

_En cualquier caso, es probable que meta la pata y aunque repaso los libros y me documento con cuidado, tal vez pierda algún detalle, así que agradezco muchísimo comentarios de este tipo. Me centran para no equivocarme en los siguientes capis… Cuento con que lo que estoy planteando puede ser perfectamente debatido y rebatido. No soy Trelawney, no adivino el futuro ;-) Ay, sólo JKR tiene la solución... De hecho, en capítulos más avanzados me atasco con temas más complicados._

_**¡¡¡Dónde está el Libro 7 cuando lo necesitas!!! **__:-)_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Un tropiezo en el Hogwarts Express**

Hermione y Ginny llegaron solas a la estación de King's Cross. Se habían negado a que las acompañaran pues no estaban de humor. Una escena de despedida, y habrían hecho que se negaran a subir al Hogwarts Express.

Se habían prometido escribirse a menudo, ya que sabían que no podrían ingeniarse cartas en clave demasiado largas. Además, lo primero que aseguraron hacer sería ir a Hogsmeade, por si pudieran encontrar alguna pista de las actividades del ladrón de Fletcher y averiguar quién era el misterioso confidente de Dumbledore. Tal vez sí tuviera conocimiento del paradero del guardapelo. Querían ser positivos, y saber que iban a encontrar algo pronto.

Ginny además estaba especialmente triste. El viaje al Valle de Godric fue duro. Además, a ella no le importaba el peligro que pudiera correr, y además deseaba estar con Harry, no en clases. Pero a Harry sí le importaba, y por él haría cualquier cosa, hasta sacrificar estar a su lado.

Hermione conocía esto. Ya habían hablado del tema, y comprendía la angustia de sus amigos. Miró a la pelirroja que caminaba cabizbaja a su lado. Sí, debía de ser duro. Y sin embargo...

¿Tenía ella ese mismo sentimiento por Ron?. Es más¿Ron lo sentía por ella?

Sintió la punzada de envidia. No. Lo que había entre Ron y ella era especial, pero era tan especial como lo que había entre ella y el mismo Harry. No era lo que tenían Harry y Ginny. Esa conexión, ese entendimiento. Muchas veces Hermione había presenciado que Harry y Ginny, con una simple mirada, habían entendido una broma, una respuesta o un pensamiento.

No sabía si alguna vez experimentaría lo mismo, pero estaba segura de que aún no había conocido a la persona que le hiciera sentir eso. Esa conexión que te vincula a una persona de una manera especial.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... La pelirroja y la sangrecita sucia." Alguien a su espalda había hecho el comentario, justo en el momento en el que se disponían a subir al tren. Ginny, que iba en cabeza, se detuvo en seco, interrumpiendo el paso de Hermione y del impertinente que iba detrás de ellas.

"¡Y a ti qué te pasa!", chilló furiosa Ginny.

Pero Hermione no contaba con que Ginny fuera a pararse en seco en las escaleras del tren, y tropezó con ellas. Justo en ese momento sintió un peso muerto que caía encima de ella.

Y notó un olor que no había sentido antes. Un olor a limpio. ¿Un jabón?. ¿Un suavizante?. ¿Un perfume?. No tenía ni idea, pero sintió que el cuerpo de alguien había caído justo a su espalda. Y notó un aliento detrás de su oreja.

Inmediatamente luchó por quitarse de encima a quien fuera que estaba encima de ella. Pero no podía moverse.

"¡Hermione!... ¡Malfoy, quítate de encima!" chilló Ginny.

_¿¡Mafoy!? _

Hermione giró la cabeza y se encontró la cara de Malfoy a un centímetro de la suya propia. Hizo además de incorporarse, pero sólo logró subir la cadera hacia atrás. Hacia Malfoy.

Hacia las caderas de Malfoy.

"Uh... Granger, si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo, aunque seas tú..." le susurró al oído.

"¡Apártate!" Hermione se ruborizó al darse cuenta de la situación. Con miedo a seguir moviéndose, le volvió a exigir que se moviera.

Pero se dio cuenta, ahora que tenía la cabeza casi rozando la de Malfoy, que éste no la miraba a sus ojos, tenía la mirada puesta en su boca. Volvió a mirarla, y levanto levemente las cejas por una fracción de segundo.

"¡Draco!"

En ese momento, Hermione apartó los ojos de Malfoy para mirar a la espalda de este. Él giró la cabeza también, y tras ellos, a punto de subir las escaleras, estaban las Slytherin Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode.

Hermione ya no aguantó más, y clavó su codo en el pecho de Malfoy. Éste se encogió de dolor y sorpresa, permitiendo así espacio para que Hermione pudiera escurrirse. Ginny inmediatamente la ayudó a incorporarse.

"Jodida sangre sucia..." Draco se frotó el pecho, fingiendo un dolor que probablemente no sentía.

"¡Draco!. ¿Estás bien?"

Hermione rodó los ojos. Pues le ha faltado tiempo para buscar una excusa y que la patética de Parkinson le ponga las manos encima.

"Creo que me ha roto una costilla, la muy..."

"Malfoy, aunque de verdad me lo he propuesto, no tengo tanta fuerza. Desgraciadamente."

Malfoy la miró, sonriendo burlonamente, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Pansy, que estaba frotando el supuesto terrible golpe que había recibido. Y la dirigió hacia los compartimentos del tren, sin decir palabra.

"Pero qué asco me dan." Ginny miraba cómo Draco y Pansy iban medio abrazados, seguidos por Bullstrode. "Vamos a buscar otro sitio nosotras, a lo mejor nos encontramos con alguien que sí nos apetezca ver."

Pero Hermione había visto el intercambio y estaba confusa. No parecía que Malfoy sintiera mucho asco por haber estado en contacto directo con su cuerpo, lleno de gérmenes muggle. Y volvió a sonrojarse ante el involuntario contacto de caderas, porque sintió algo en la parte baja del cuerpo de Malfoy que...

O era su varita, o se alegraba de verla.

Sintió un escalofrío.

_"No, definitivamente no ha pasado, eso te lo has imaginado, son tus hormonas adolescentes, que creías que no tenías, pero tienes. Es Malfoy. M-a-l-f-o-y."_

Ginny la dirigió a un compartimiento que estaba vacío y se sentaron. Ginny estaba colocando su bolsa, mientras Hermione sacaba a Crookshanks de su transportín y lo acariciaba ausente.

_"Bah, ha hecho lo mismo que haría con Parkinson. O incluso con la mula esa de Bullstrode"._

Pero algo le molestó. La familiaridad con la que puso el brazo sobre Pansy.

Normal, la conocía de siempre, era sangre pura, tenían el mismo sentido del humor (por llamarlo así), eran compañeros de Slytherin, fue su cita en el Baile de Navidad. Patrullaban juntos. Hacían los deberes juntos. Estudiaban juntos. Aunque nunca tuvo confirmación oficial... eran novios. ¿O no? Bueno, la verdad es que nunca había visto a Pansy y a Malfoy besándose, ni agarraditos de la mano, ni haciéndose carantoñas. Vamos, que si lo hacían era en la intimidad.

Claro, después de todo, si eran pareja era lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Y por mucho que dijera Harry que Pansy tenía cara de dogo, y Hermione lo confirmara en voz alta, una vocecilla interior le decía que se engañaba. Pansy no estaba mal, aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie.

De pronto, Hermione se molestó consigo misma. ¿Qué pintaba ella pensando así de Malfoy y Pansy?. ¿Acaso le importaba? Sería lo mismo que le pasaba cuando se comparaba con Ginny, tenía un chico con el que parecía entenderse a la perfección.

"_Ahora soy como una vieja cotilla. Pues empiezo bien."_

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Tras desechar a Malfoy y su entorno de su cabeza, Hermione hizo como Ginny, y colocó su bolsa para tener un viaje más cómodo. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y entraron por ella Neville y Luna.

Neville habló de su verano, pero sobre todo, de su abuela, que parecía estar cada vez más orgullosa de su nieto. Hermione sonrió, porque notaba que eso había reforzado mucho a Neville. El haber perdido la varita de su padre había sido lo que necesitó para ser por fin "Neville Longbottom", y no el hijo de Frank y Alice, siempre a la sombra de los dos trágicos aurores.

Luna seguía como siempre. Con sus pendientes de rábano y su mirada extraviada. Pero al margen de sus extravagantes teorías, lo cierto es que Luna era una compañía que te ayudaba a evadirte de tus pensamientos.

A través de ellos Hermione supo que las hermanas Patil no regresaban a Hogwarts. No obstante, sí lo haría Lavender. Sorprendentemente, Hermione no se descubrió molesta por oír el nombre de Lavender. Imaginaba que tal vez fuera porque Ron no iría la Colegio. Pero empezaba a sentir que ahora no le importaría si Lavender y Ron volvían a ser pareja.

_Era como si ahora no le importara._

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

La llegada a Hogwarts fue idéntica a otros años. Hermione y Ginny supieron que no sólo las Patil no volvían, tampoco lo harían los Creevey, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, ni Susan Bones.

Estas últimas caían especialmente bien a Ginny y Hermione. Sus tragedias personales las habían acercado mucho a la causa de Harry, pero también corrían grave peligro en Hogwarts.

"_Genial. Cada vez menos aliados."_

Además, tendrían que buscar otra alternativa para averiguar el paradero de la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Y lo malo es que no sabía cómo.

El inicio de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador fue muy sobria. Había muchos menos alumnos de primero que nunca. A todo el mundo le venía el recuerdo de Dumbledore, y su sucesora, Minerva McGonagall, quiso rendirle homenaje manteniendo el Colegio abierto, pero guardando cierto luto por su memoria.

A Hermione lo primero que le llamó la atención fue encontrar el Salón mucho más vacío de lo habitual. Sabía que muchos padres, atemorizados después de la muerte de Dumbledore, habían sacado inmediatamente a sus hijos del Colegio, tal y como ya había advertido Arthur Weasley. También le dio la impresión de que la profesora, ahora directora del Colegio, estaba algo más mayor. Notaba el peso de su nueva responsabilidad, y la soledad de verse sin la figura carismática e incomparable de Albus Dumbledore.

Había además algunos profesores desconocidos para ella. Ni rastro del antiguo profesor de Pociones, Snape.

Hermione, inconscientemente, giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Allí estaba Malfoy, junto a Pansy, conversando quedamente. Parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación muy agradable, por los gestos distendidos y las sonrisas de sus rostros. A regañadientes, apartó la mirada, pero no dejaba de sentir curiosidad por lo que había pasado con Snape y Malfoy, por el paradero del primero, si Malfoy ya era un mortífago con todas las de la ley, y si era de fiar...

En ese instante McGonagall anunció los nombres.

"Tengo el placer de anunciar el nombramiento de los Delegados del curso. Como Delegada, la señorita Mandy Brocklehurst, de la casa de Ravenclaw..." Hubo aplausos muy correctos, nauralmente más entusiastas en Ravenclaw. "...Y el señor Theodore Nott, de la casa de Slytherin..." Hubo aplausos igual de educados. Lo cierto es que aunque el padre de Nott estaba en Azkaban, él no era de los que estaba en el núcleo duro de los Slytherins. Es decir, Malfoy y compañía.

Hermione se preguntó si el hecho de haberle elegido a él no era también algo premeditado. Se mordió el labio en frustración. Lo que habría dado ella por haber sido Delegada...

No es que Mandy le cayera mal. Era alguien que había pasado desapercibida todo estos años. Sus notas eran buenas, hasta donde ella sabía, pero no las mejores.

_"Ésas son las mias." _se dijo con amargura Hermione.

Oyó al fondo que sus compañeros comentaban cómo era posible que Hermione no hubiese resultado Delegada. Apretando los dientes, y fingiendo más indiferencia de la que sentía, decidió prestar atención a lo que la profesora... _directora_, se corrigió mentalmente, McGonagall seguía diciendo.

"Este año tenemos novedades. Por orden del Ministerio de la Magia, está terminantemente prohibido salir de Hogwarts si no es con autorización de un profesor." Se levantaron murmullos de indignación. Hermione miró con preocupación a Ginny, que le devolvió la mirada. Pensaban en la visita a Hogsmeade y la reunión en la Casa de los Gritos, y cómo se las apañarían para ir.

"No hay posibilidad de salir, debido a que a partir de ahora, todo estudiante está vinculado a Hogwarts. Y les recomiendo no hacer el intento."

"Todo alumno está obligado a regresar a su Sala Común a las nueve de la noche. Cualquier alumno, salvo autorización previa como a Delegados o Prefectos, será castigado o expulsado ante cualquier insubordinación."

"El correo será revisado." Ahora sí que hubo protestas más airadas. "Por favor. Silencio. Son medidas provisionales pero necesarias para prevenir cualquier incidencia."

"Además, habrán notado que hay menor cantidad de alumnos. Por curso y Casa sólo habrá un Prefecto, y no dos como hasta ahora. Las funciones seguirán siendo las mismas. En cuanto a Quidditch, lamento comunicar que no hay campeonato debido a la falta de alumnos. No obstante, podremos autorizar algún partido, si las circunstancias son favorables. El acceso a la Sección Restringida está limitado al uso de profesores y Delegados. Esta Sección se ha ampliado a otras áreas de la Biblioteca. Sólo con permiso expreso de un profesor, se podrá excepcionalmente permitir el acceso a la Sección."

Hermione no daba crédito. Su biblioteca... sus libros... Ahora sí lamentaba de verdad no ser Delegada.

Se giró para mirar a Ginny, que tenía la misma mirada de pánico e indignación. Esto no era Hogwarts, era una prisión dirigida por la mismísima Dolores Umbridge. Hermione imaginó cómo debía sentirse McGonagall al haber tenido que pasar por aceptar todo esto.

"Debido a mi nombramiento como Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lamento comunicar que no puedo continuar como Jefa de la casa Gryffindor." Esto despertó suspiros de decepción entre los alumnos de Gryffindor. "El nuevo cargo me obliga nombrar otros nuevos."

"Tenemos como Jefe de Gryffindor a ¡Rubeus Hagrid!" Los Gryffindor se pusieron de pie, para aplaudir la noticia. No tener a McGonagall era malo, pero Hagrid era, al menos a sus ojos, un sustituto perfecto. Y todo esto, ante la estupefacción de los (pocos) alumnos de primero, que no conocían nada.

"Me gustaría además dar la bienvenida a los profesores que tomarán el relevo en Transformaciones y en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras." Hermione notó que el rostró de McGonagall se convertía en una máscara impenetrable. Su voz sonó fría e impersonal.

"Alecto Carrow, profesora de Transformaciones". Un mujer pequeña y con un cuerpo rechoncho se incorporó y saludó con una fria sonrisa de medio lado.

"Amycus Carrow, profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", igualmente bajo y achaparrado. Se incorporó y saludó con la misma sonrisa que su compañera. "Además, será el nuevo Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin."

A Hermione no le cupo duda de que eran hermanos. Pero también tenía la sensación de conocerlos... y no era una sensación agradable.

La Directora levantó las manos para solicitar silencio.

"Y finalmente, me gustaría que den la bienvenida al profesor sustituto en Pociones. Draco Malfoy."

_"¿CÓMO?"_

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

* * *

_Yo creo que para ser Delegado no se necesita ser Prefecto previamente. Por lo que sé, de los Merodeadores, sólo Lupin fue prefecto y James llegó a ser Delegado._


	5. Amycus Carrow

_A/N: Mi capítulo 5 para el 5 de junio. Es el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, 27 añitos ¿no?. Por cierto. Draco es géminis. Me gusta pensar que sí influye mucho en su carácter, ya que procede de una familia tan aficionada a los astros (Cygnus, Andrómeda, Sirius, Bellatrix, Regulus, Orion…) Tan dual él… Yo desde luego, voy a explotar esa característica._

__

También quiero agradecerte que estés leyendo esto y por supuesto, a quienes habéis dejado review: Gracias a Erea y CrisBlack; Heredhra; harrymaniatica; macaen; gryreinadecorazones; Kaoru Riddle (jeje... entiendo, yo tampoco tragaría una historia con Draco de profe. Pero no se tratará de un 'plot device', que me lo saco de la manga y punto. Es que alguien necesita a Slughorn fuera y a Malfoy dentro… ;); damari (de hecho yo no iba nunca a clase :P)

Sobre el nº de reviews. Jeje... ah supongo que si pusiera en el primer capi a Malfoy besando a Hermione en un pasillo oscuro, con unas gotas de lemon, seguro que el nº cambiaría… Pero lo he hecho a propósito: Un fic de D-Hr que empieza por tres capítulos sobre Harry. Si alguien ha sobrevivido al 4º capítulo es porque realmente le interesa la trama, lo cual valoro más que ninguna otra cosa.

_Los MP ya están respondidos… pero sí, algunas cosas las interpretaré a mi modo, no voy a tratar de convencer a nadie, pero procuro ser lo más fiel posible a los libros. __¡Es sólo un fic!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Amycus Carrow**

Malfoy se levantó de su sitio y saludó. Hermione, y absolutamente todos los alumnos estaban boquiabiertos. No podía ser verdad. Pansy a su lado le miraba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y superioridad. Sin embargo, no cenó en la mesa de profesores, sino que, como alumno, estuvo en la mesa de Slytherin, siendo por supuesto el centro de atención.

Hermione notaba que Slytherin estaba ganando gran peso. Los dos Carrow, que por alguna extraña razón los incluía en Slytherin (uno al menos seguro, como Jefe de la Casa), Malfoy en Pociones, Nott como Delegado... Por no mencionar que pocos alumnos de Slytherin eran los que habían abandonado el Colegio.

¿Estaba McGonagall bajo el _Imperius _o acaso todo Hogwarts?

Se despidió de sus compañeros tras la cena de bienvenida, y fue a cumplir sus primeras obligaciones como prefecta. Acompañó a los (escasos) alumnos de primer año, repasó las nuevas reglas, y cuando vio que tenía aún tiempo, decidió ir a la Torre Este y escribir un primer mensaje. Ginny creía que su contenido superaría la censura. Quisieron comunicar que la situación en el Colegio era igual que con Umbridge, así que hicieron referencia a las heridas que ésta provocó en la mano de Harry durante sus castigos.

"_Hola Ron,_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Nosotras bien, ya el primer día nos trae cosas a la memoria. Esas heridas en la mano¿te acuerdas de quién las provocó? Pues es la misma situación. Por cierto, el nuevo profesor de Pociones es Malfoy. Y tenemos nuevos profesores en Transformaciones y en Defensa. Se llaman Carrow y parecen hermanos. Y Hagrid es nuestro nuevo Jefe de Gryffindor._

_Cuidate._

_Hermione, Ginny."_

Hermione dejó su carta abierta en el buzón que revisaba la censura antes de entregarse a las lechuzas. Al ir bajando las escaleras, se encontró con Ernie MacMillan.

"¡Oh¡Hermione! Me alegro de verte este año. ¿Qué tal todo?" Ernie parecía de verdad muy contento de verla.

"Hola, Ernie. Quería mandar un mensaje... pero parece un poco violento¿no crees?. Ahora con esa censura... Es como si diera miedo hasta respirar."

Ernie asintió.

"Yo no sabía seguro si volvería a Hogwarts, pero creo que me alegro de estar. Quiero que mi vida sea lo más normal posible. Aunque sí que admito que me decepcionó mucho no resultar Delegado..."

Hermione sonrió comprendiendo la sensación. En su opinión, Ernie Macmillan era uno de los claros candidatos a Delegado.

"Ya... me pasa igual. Yo me llevé un buen chasco. Me hacía mucha ilusión ser Delegada ¿sabes?"

Ernie la sonrió.

"Perdona, no quiero entretenerte, y si se hace tarde, seguro que nos echan la bronca. Yo también venía a escribir a mis padres." Ernie dejó su sobre abierto en el buzón.

Hermione miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba anocheciendo y las normas establecían que a las nueve todo estudiante debía estar dentro del recinto del Colegio. Ernie cedió el paso a Hermione para bajar. Ella le sonrió y bajaron juntos las escaleras.

Abajo, de pie, solo, estaba Malfoy. Mirando hacia arriba con una expresión indescifrable.

"Vaya, vaya. El listillo y la listilla. MacMillan, me siento generoso, y no voy a quitar puntos a Ravenclaw porque uno de sus miembros pasee con una sangre sucia a estas horas."

"Malfoy ¿qué quieres?" Hermione se adelantó. "No son las nueve aún. No hemos hecho nada para que nos amenaces así. Además, no tenemos puntos que descontar."

"Ah... pero ya me encargaré mañana de descontarlos, sangrecita sucia." Ernie tomó del brazo a Hermione.

Hermione le miró con cierto aplomo. No quería arriesgar una batalla con Malfoy, siguiendo el consejo de Arthur Weasley.

"No nos puedes descontar puntos, Malfoy. Somos prefectos." Malfoy tan sólo levantó la ceja.

"Vámonos, Hermione."

Pero Malfoy se adelantó.

"No, Granger se queda. Tú lárgate."

Ernie pareció dudar, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ernie suspiró y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.

Hermione se giró con los brazos cruzados.

"Bien, Malfoy. Espero que no me retengas aquí hasta que den las nueve y me regales mis primeros castigos."

Pero Malfoy la miraba con un gesto serio.

"Granger ¿dónde está Potter?"

Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta. Pero al momento resopló desdeñosa.

"Malfoy, estás de broma. Como que voy a decírtelo. Es más, creo que llevo un mapa aquí." Aunque se rio por lo bajo, ya que sí llevaba uno, el de los Merodeadores.

"Granger, si Potter no ha venido a Hogwarts es porque está preparándose para enfrentarse a Voldemort ¿no es así?" Pero Hermione no contestó, le miró con prudencia. Pero Malfoy continuó. "No seas idiota. Eso lo sabe Voldemort, y lo sabe cualquiera que esté aquí. Lo saben los Mortífagos."

"Eso te incluye a ti¿no?"

"No voy a darte explicaciones de lo que soy o no soy, sangrecita sucia. Pero te estoy vigilando. Así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces."

Hermione se acercó a él.

"Malfoy, me da igual lo que vayas a hacerme. Me da igual lo que hagan tus amiguitos mortífagos. Sólo quiero acabar con vosotros. Y créeme que lo lograré. Y Harry acabará con Voldemort."

Tenían los rostros muy juntos. Malfoy tenía una expresión extrañamente seria, sin su habitual sonrisa sarcástica. La miró con intensidad, lo que provocó un ligero tic en la mejilla de Hermione.

Entonces detectó de nuevo el aroma a limpio, el aroma que ya sintiera en el tren, cuando tuvieron ese extraño "accidente".

Al recordarlo, Hermione se ruborizó, pero no bajó la mirada. Malfoy sonrió de lado, lentamente, y bajo los ojos a la boca de Hermione, que inconscientemente la entreabrió.

Malfoy de repente echó a andar y la dejó ahí plantada, con una expresión perpleja.

"_¿A qué ha venido esto?"_

----------------------------------- **/-\ : **-----------------------------------

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba dándole su opinión a Hermione.

"Sí que es una reacción rara. ¿Qué sabe exactamente de Harry?"

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia adelante, con las manos a los lados de sus sienes.

"Aaagh... ni idea. Pero tengo muchas ganas de hablar con Harry y Ron, esta maldita censura nos complica las cosas."

"Hermione ¿y no crees que deberías hablar con McGonagall?" Neville estaba a su lado, callado prudentemente hasta ese momento. "Tal vez ella pueda decirnos algo. Tú eres prefecta, tienes más acceso a la directora que cualquiera de nosotros."

"No. Hemos acordado no molestar a McGonagall."

"Hermione, Ginny. No os lo dije, pero mi abuela siempre menciona que una buena fuente de información está en Hogsmeade. Ya sé que no tenemos muchas posibilidades de ir, pero..."

Ginny y Hermione se miraron. _Hogsmeade._

Definitivamente, había algo en Hogsmeade que tenían que investigar. El problema era que no contaron con la prohibición de salida.

"No quiero implicar a Harry y Ron para que cambien sus planes y vayan ellos a Hogsmeade. Harry quiso que investigáramos desde aquí, y eso vamos a hacer." Dijo firmemente Hermione.

"Sabes que estoy contigo, Hermione. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Harry."

Neville dijo tímidamente.

"No sé cómo os puedo ayudar... pero contad conmigo."

Hermione le sonrió agradecida.

"Neville, estás siendo de un gran ayuda."

Neville pareció ganar en altura, y sonrió feliz.

----------------------------------- **/-\ : **-----------------------------------

Hermione notó diferencias en las clases. En prácticamente todas compartían clase con otras Casas, debido a que la falta de estudiantes hacía que intentaran aprovechar el horario.

Todavía no había tenido ninguna clase con los Carrow. Y no estaba especialmente deseosa de que así fuera. Pero lo más frustrante era no poder tomar ningún camino que no pasara por Delegados o por profesores.

Ginny seguía rápidamente a Hermione, que estaba furiosa.

"¡Hermione! Ya lo sé, sé que necesitamos ir acompañadas de un profesor o de un Delegado para ir a Hogsmeade. Pero podríamos escapar ¿no crees?"

Hermione paró un momento.

"No¿y sabes por qué?. Porque no tenemos acceso a McGonagall. Porque las salidas de Hogwarts están cerradas. No hay manera de salir de aquí, a menos que un profesor nos dé permiso para salir."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hermione?" Ginny se apoyó con resignación en la pared. "Tenemos que seguir la pista de Fletcher?, y estamos tan cerca… ¿Tú crees que podríamos convencer a Mandy Brocklehurst? Ella es la Delegada, a lo mejor nos consigue un permiso. O Hagrid..."

"No quiero implicar a Hagrid, es lo único que tenemos que nos puede ayudar, y es aún pronto para tirar de él. No... tenemos que buscar otra alternativa. Sobre Mandy, no la conozco, y todavía no confío en ella. No quiero arriesgar tanto."

"¿Y te fías de Nott?"

"No, tampoco lo conozco. Casi prefiero a Malfoy."

"¿Ah, sí?" Hermione y Ginny se giraron de inmediato y vieron a Malfoy apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, con expresión aburrida.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" preguntó disgustada Hermione.

"Granger¿por qué siempre que me ves me haces la misma pregunta retórica?" Malfoy rodó los ojos. "A ver, soy de 7º, soy Profesor y estudio en Hogwarts. ¿Qué puedo querer?"

"Tú quieres el dominio de la pureza de sangre. Quieres dejar a Gryffindor a cero puntos. Quieres verme muerta a los pies de Voldemort. ¿Sigo?"

Malfoy la miró fijamente y se sonrió.

"Tal vez." Malfoy alzó la vista a las espaldas de Ginny y Hermione y mantuvo la vista fija, casi sin pestañear.

"Señoritas Weasley y Granger. Todavía siguen aquí." Era Amycus Carrow. "Señor Malfoy¿puede explicarme qué hacen estas dos estudiantes fuera de sus clases? Weasley, 10 puntos menos, y puede irse."

Ginny abrió la boca en protesta, pero Hermione se adelantó.

"Pero¿por qué?. Estábamos tan sólo hablando con el profesor…"

Carrow la miró con un desprecio inigualable.

"Usted se calla. 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Malfoy, esta noche Granger queda detenida en mi clase." Se giró hacia Ginny. "¡No me ha oído!" Ginny miró significativamente a Hermione, que asintió para que se fuera. Ginny se fue, de mala gana.

Carrow se giró de nuevo a Hermione.

"¿Sabes?. Nunca me han gustado los impuros." Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tomó la mandíbula de la chica, y le rozó levemente el labio con el pulgar ante el horror de Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa que heló la sangre de Hermione.

Pero Draco tropezó sobre Hermione, y el golpe la separó de Carrow.

"Ay, esto siempre me pasa cuando hay sangre sucia alrededor. Su hedor me marea." Carrow le miró interrogativo, pero pareció tragárselo. "Decía entonces que la detiene en su clase ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Carrow regresó a su cara, y miró de arriba a abajo a Hermione.

"Sí, así es."

"Pues qué casualidad, está lo que queda de semana castigada en el aula de Pociones." Carrow pareció contrariado. Y Hermione le miró estupefacta, pero fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no protestar. Trató de sonreír, pero el horror y la sorpresa habían pintado una mueca en su cara. "No se preocupe, yo me encargo de que tenga su castigo."

"Está bien, te has librado. Pero no habrá una segunda vez." Dicho lo cual, se retiró.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y se apoyó en la pared. Ni siquiera recordaba que acababan de quitarles 35 puntos sin ningún motivo.

"Gracias. Ese hombre me da escalofríos." Dijo débilmente.

Malfoy miró a otro lado.

"No me gustan los abusos." Hermione enarcó una ceja, y Malfoy siguió, esbozando la mejor de las sonrisas que a ella le dedicaba bastante a menudo. "Puedo entender abusos a los sangre sucia, y a los gryffindors. Pero esto es diferente."

Hermione creyó entender el sentido implícito de las palabras de Malfoy. Ella alzó los ojos. "Me da miedo ¿sabes?"

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le confesaba eso. Pero Malfoy no dijo nada.

"¿Qué querías tú de mi?" preguntó de repente el Slytherin.

"La norma que nos prohíbe a todos ir a Hogsmeade. Necesito revocarla." Esta vez fue Draco el que enarcó una ceja. "Yo quiero ir a Hogsmeade, todos queremos ir a Hogsmeade."

"Pídeselo a McGonagall. Te adora, eres Gryffindor, y es la directora."

"No. No se lo pido a McGonagall. Te lo pido _a ti como profesor_." Le miró suplicante.

"Lo pensaré. Estaré en la biblioteca esta tarde. Si quieres pásate por allí. De todas formas, vamos a pasar de ocho a nueve en el aula de Pociones, así que nos veremos."

Hermione nunca se había sentido más humillada, pero se lo debía. "Allí iré." dijo en voz baja.

"Y si saco adelante lo de Hogsmeade," acercó su cara hasta la de ella, "con lo de ahora ya me deberías dos." Echó a caminar por el pasillo, y sin darse la vuelta añadió. "Sé buena, sangrecita sucia."

----------------------------------- **/-\ : **-----------------------------------

* * *

_A/N 2: Eh… antes de que alguien me haga vudú o me eche a los leones, no, no va a haber acoso sexual… personalmente no quiero caer en ese tópico ni creo que venga a cuento. Es sólo que hay acosos que son bastante ambiguos. De todas formas, es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado de todos. Es un poco transitorio. _

_Uh... ¿quién maneja los hilos? Porque aqui nadie tiene el control de nada._

_Tardaré un poquito_ _en actualizar. Primero porque estoy continuamente viajando, y segundo porque ahora estoy en capítulos más avanzados que hacen que dé marcha atrás y cambie algunos planes._


	6. Un regalo

_N/A: Viva el wi-fi… pues parece que puedo conectarme :-)_

_Heredhra ha hecho una observación muy aguda (jeje, vais a por todas). Sobre las clases de Draco, son "casi" compatibles porque la falta de alumnos ha obligado a juntar casi todas las Casas en las clases. Según algunas fuentes, aunque no del todo fiables, hablan de un 25x100 de los alumnos como sangre pura, 25x100 descendiente de muggles, y el 50x100 mestizos… y desde el principio he querido matizar que este año hay muchos menos alumnos, especialmente los de determinado grupo… Mi idea era que compartirán más clases, dando así más espacio a Draco._

_Organizar el horario es la cosa más aburrida que puede una escribir… :-s . _

_No pensé realmente que esto fuera a ser muy debatido. Lo mismo le regalamos un giratiempo a Malfoy…_

_Sobre lo de "sangrecita sucia", en capítulos siguientes trataré esto. (Muy bien apuntado, sí señora). Saqué la cosa del literal "filthy little mudblood", que a mi me parece muy ambiguo…_

_Y damari, correcto, jeje… sí, Malfoy no es de los que ayudan por ayudar. No pega mucho a su carácter ¿verdad? _

_Erea, harrymaniatica, kitYara, gracias como siempre por el entusiasmo. Sí, es como un Hogwartsazkaban, pero creo que por poco tiempo…_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia._

_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Un regalo** _

Granger entró en la biblioteca y en un rincón junto a una ventana encontró a Malfoy, leyendo un pesado volumen que tenía en la mesa, colocado sobre un atril. De vez en cuando apuntaba algo breve en un pergamino colocado cuidadosamente junto al libro. La otra mano estaba en su boca, los dedos pulgar e índice en sus labios, en un claro gesto de análisis.

Nunca antes Hermione se había fijado en él estudiando. Es más, no creía haberse fijado en él para nada, y ahora se descubría a sí misma pendiente de las cosas que hacía.

Con determinación, se acercó a él.

"Malfoy..." Él levantó la vista de su lectura y echó el cuerpo hacia el respaldo, con relajación.

"Granger."

Hermione tomó aire y empezó a hablar, para no ponerse nerviosa ni darse tiempo a meter la pata.

"Quería darte esto, para darte las gracias."

Malfoy mostró cierta sorpresa. No lo esperaba, y ciertamente, ni siquiera ella misma. Hermione puso encima de la mesa una diminuta escoba de apenas diez centímetros, flotando sobre una pequeña base. Junto a la escoba, flotaba el snitch más pequeño que Malfoy había visto en su vida. Hermione tocó con la varita y la escoba salió disparada tras el snitch. Volvió a tocar la base y ambos objetos regresaron.

En realidad, Hermione lo había comprado en el Callejón Diagón, cuando Ginny pasó a mirar cosas de Quidditch en la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_, pensando primeramente en Ron.

"Bueno, no es gran cosa, pero no sabía qué podría darte."

Hermione había contenido la respiración al esperar la burla de Malfoy o como mínimo, una ceja enarcada. Pero él miraba el curioso juguete con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y le dijo, honestamente.

"Gracias."

Y Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella había dado un salto.

"Y bien¿has decidido que podemos hacer con lo de Hogsmeade?"

"Tengo varias alternativas. Todas se pueden hacer a la vez. Puedo hacer una sola. O puedo no hacer _ninguna_."

"¿Y cuáles serían?"

"Una sería poner una reclamación ante la decisión, que sería el camino largo y elaborado. Y aceptar ir contigo a Hogsmeade."

Hermione se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Se puede contestar con una reclamación?"

"Sí se puede. Estaba mirándolo ahora." Pero la miró a la cara. "Por pura curiosidad, claro está."

"Claro. Yo… no sabía que se pudiera cuestionar esa decisión."

Malfoy la miró divertido.

"Vaya, Granger, así que no eres una sabelotodo." Draco se encogió de hombros. "En cualquier caso, te recomiendo que le eches un ojo a esto." Malfoy se incorporó y se dirigió a unos estantes próximos. "Parece que podría cuestionarse por una decisión que en su día tomó el Director Armando Dippet."

"Tampoco me imaginaba que te interesara tanto este tema, Malfoy, no sé cuál puede ser el propósito de todo este esfuerzo." Malfoy la miró, con una expresión segura pero que no tenía que ver con las habituales ironías y burlas.

"Yo tengo claro mis objetivos, Granger. Te podría contar lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida, pero no tengo tiempo, y todavía me queda mucho por hacer."

Hermione sintió, por primera vez en la vida, que alguien podía superarla. Él tenía los recursos de un Slytherin, aprovechaba cualquier artimaña para sacar provecho. Y cómo no. _Cuestionaba las normas. _Le desconcertaba saber que Malfoy era ingenioso, no una simple cara bonita.

"_Borra lo de cara bonita. Quédate con el ingenio, que ya tiene suficiente."_

Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos al apartarse para ir a su sitio.

"Si no sabías de estos temas, todos estos libros te interesarán. Complementan muy bien lo que dice _Hogwarts, una historia_."

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Tantos años en Hogwarts resignada a que nadie se había leído ese libro, que nunca esperó conocer a alguien que sí lo hubiera leído.

"¿Tú te has leído _Hogwarts, una historia_?"

"Algunos de Slytherin, aunque no lo creas, sí sabemos leer." Malfoy volvió a sentarse. "Aunque la verdad, prefiero _Los encantamientos prohibidos en la enseñanza en Hogwarts_."

"No lo conozco." Malfoy la miró sin sorpresa. Pero simplemente señaló con la boca su entorno.

"Aquí queda algún ejemplar, aunque está un poco deteriorado. El libro ya no se edita. Aunque lo mismo lo han incluido en la Sección Restringida." Malfoy volvió a coger su pluma y se acomodó en su sitio, dispuesto a continuar su estudio.

"Nos vemos a las ocho el Aula de Pociones, Granger."

Hemione entendió que la conversación había terminado.

-----------------------------------** /-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione salió hacia el Gran Salón, era casi la hora de la cena. Y le daba vueltas a la actitud de Malfoy. No era como ella lo recordaba, aunque tampoco le había conocido de ninguna otra manera.

Se sorprendía a sí misma buscando una cabeza rubia en una clase o en el Gran Salón, o en el vestíbulo, o en los pasillos.

"_Sólo es para no meter la pata delante de él, no darle motivos de burla, tengo que ser consciente de mi actitud y de lo que hago, para que no se lleve una mala impresión."_

Estaba hecha un lío. Se tenía que admitir a sí misma que admiraba la determinación y la gran capacidad resolutiva de Malfoy. Le complacía que supiera tanto como ella… o incluso más. Y encima ahora era profesor. Todo esto le asustaba también, porque parecía que él era así, por naturaleza. En una palabra: brillante. Y ella tenía que ampararse en los libros para serlo, lo cual suponía un esfuerzo y mucha voluntad. Pero a él no parecía costarle nada.

Pero ella no quería quedar por detrás. Quería estar a la altura.

Dobló la esquina y encontró a Malfoy de pie, junto a tres jóvenes alumnas de Ravenclaw. Y muy guapas. Estaba totalmente metido en la conversación, y ni reparó en ella. Hermione pasó de largo fingiendo que no los hubiera visto. Al llegar al final del pasillo y girar hacia el vestíbulo, echó una mirada de reojo, y allí seguía él. Junto a las tres desconocidas.

Hermione entró en el Gran Salón, dispuesta a comer algo, pero también cayó en la cuenta de que, de algún modo, tampoco es que tuviera tanta hambre.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione se sentó en su sitio habitual junto a Ginny. _Casi _molesta por haber visto a Malfoy rodeado de chicas guapas. Seguramente no le habría molestado tanto que hubiesen sido feas, o normalitas. Pero no, típico de los hombres, sólo están con mujeres _guapas_. Ah, y le molestaba porque él era profesor. Debía mantener una distancia¿no?

Disgustada, miró a Ginny, que tenía una carta en las manos.

"Mira, la ha traido Pig. Afortunadamente ha pasado la censura." Dijo con una mueca. Alargó la carta hacia Hermione. "¿Qué tal fue con Carrow?"

Hermione, por alguna razón, no miró a Ginny a la cara.

"Bueno, digamos que Malfoy consiguió que no me detuviera toda la semana con él. En cambio, tengo que estar a las ocho hoy hasta el viernes en el aula de Pociones, con Malfoy."

Ginny arqueó las cejas.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, Hermione, pero creo que preferiría pasar antes un castigo con Malfoy."

Hermione se calló.

"Desde luego." Hermione continuó. "Fue… asqueroso, Ginny. Me miraba… como babeando…"

"¿Malfoy?"

"¿Cómo?" Hermione pestañeó. "¡No, boba!. ¡Malfoy no!. ¡Carrow! Ya te digo… Malfoy fue como si me rescatara de él. Como si le hubiera importado que se portara así conmigo."

Ginny se la quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada, y asintiendo con la cabeza, dando la sensación de que estaba pensando algo más que en las palabras que le acababa de decir Hermione.

"En fin…" Hermione pareció despertar de su trance. "Veamos que dice aquí."

"_Hola Ginny ¿cómo estáis? Nosotros aquí, bien, igual que antes. Eso sí, confirmado que aquí ni rastro. Lunático ha hablado con el ojo. ¿No recuerdas la primera reunión del ED y quién estaba allí dando la bebida?. Os toca a vosotras._

_Con respecto a los profesores nuevos ¿qué piensa Luna? Ya sabéis que me encanta escuchar sus opiniones sobre Crumple-Snockack Astados. Siempre hay opiniones para todos los gustos… _

_Un beso, _

_Ron.-"_

Hermione le devolvió la carta a Ginny. O sea que Lupin había hablado con Moody. Según el mensaje, tenían que ir al pub Cabeza de Puerco, que es donde celebraron la primera reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y quien servía la bebida es por lo visto, alguien perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix.

Y lo que más raro le pareció fue la mención a Luna. O era porque sabía algo, o porque _ellos_ sabían algo y no podían decírselo abiertamente.

"Me da pena que Harry no escriba. Ya sé que acordamos que cuanto menos apareciera su nombre, y menos lo relacionaran conmigo, mejor. Pero es que lo echo de menos mucho."

Hermione suspiró.

"No pienses en eso. Tengo sólo una hora antes de irme a mi 'detención', ya bastante largo se me va a hacer."

"¿Y cómo piensas convencer a Malfoy por lo de Hogsmeade¿No crees que estamos jugando con fuego si implicamos a Malfoy en esto?"

"Ya lo sé… pero es como si él mismo se hubiera metido en el tema. En la biblioteca parecía sinceramente interesado en que fuera a Hogsmeade." Hermione cogió el tenedor. De reojo se dio cuenta de que Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta, con su andar tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo. Fue directo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione empezó a comer, molesta porque últimamente se las arreglaba por saber dónde estaba Malfoy.

-----------------------------------** /-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione entró en el Aula de Pociones dispuesta a aprovechar el tiempo. Trajo su bolsa plenamente cargada de libros, como siempre, esperando poder aprovechar el tiempo en adelantar unos cuantos deberes.

No pudo evitar haber buscado el libro que recomendó Malfoy... Era como si quisiera saber qué había encontrado interesante en ellos Malfoy. Probablemente si los libros los hubiera mencionado Luna, por mucho cariño que le tuviera... no se habría tomado tantas molestias como para ir a buscarlos a la biblioteca.

Todavía no eran las ocho… faltaban cinco minutos. Abrió su bolsa y sacó los libros que quería repasar.

Al rato se abrió la puerta y entró Malfoy.

"¿Llevas mucho esperando?. ¿A qué hora has venido?"

"A las ocho."

Malfoy hizo una mueca. Como si captara que _él_ era el que no había llegado a su hora. Se fue hacia los pupitres, y se sentó encima del que estaba delante de Hermione.

"Bien¿qué crees que debemos hacer aquí?" Malfoy la miró con su media sonrisa y arqueó levemente las cejas.

"No lo sé. Estoy castigada porque Carrow me odia. Tú tienes que estar aquí para vigilar que cumpla el castigo, que por supuesto no merezco. ¿Tengo que darte yo las ideas?"

"Tcht, tcht, Granger… Recuerda que tengo la llave a tu libertad."

Hermione recordó que en la biblioteca sólo he había dado _una_ alternativa para ayudarla.

"No me has dicho cuáles eran tus 'alternativas' para que podamos salir de aquí."

"Una de ellas es lógica. Que te firme un permiso."

"¿Lo harás?"

Malfoy la miró casi sin parpadear. Como si dudara.

"No."

Hermione se echó atrás en su asiento, decepcionada.

"Pero supongamos que te ayudo con el escrito a McGonagall. ¿Por qué es tan importante ir?"

Pero Hermione no podía arriesgar darle esa información a Malfoy.

"Déjalo. Yo… me agobio en Hogwarts, sola. Eso es todo."

Pero Malfoy, aunque sabía que eso era cierto porque no estaban sus amiguitos Caracortada y Comadreja, no dio muestras de estar convencido.

Ella le miró expectante, con los brazos cruzados. Pero decidió cambiar de tema. Al menos le había dado una pista para poder presentar una queja.

"¿Y bien?. ¿Cuál es el castigo, _"profesor"_?"

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

"Un trabajo. Sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables..." Hermione le miró estupefacta. "Imagina otros medios de conjurarlas. Imagina realizarlas al mismo tiempo."

"Tú estás enfermo. ¿No es eso materia de Carrow?" dijo con repugnancia.

"No tiene por qué. No quiero que copies manuales, puedo leerlos por mí mismo." Malfoy acercó su rostro al de ella. "Para enfrentarse al mal, tienes que conocerlo, Granger."

Ella pestañeó. Él soltó una risita, se incorporó y se dispuso a irse.

"No hay prisa para que me lo entregues. Ah, te puedes ir si quieres, no tienes el material necesario."

"Pero Malfoy, yo no tengo acceso a la Sección Restringida."

"Me encargaré de eso." Tras lo cual, Malfoy salió del aula, parecía que llevaba un poco de prisa.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era un trabajo extraño, y tuvo una duda. No sabía si Malfoy la estaba ayudando... o la estaba echando a los lobos.

-----------------------------------** /-\ :** -----------------------------------

Se encontraban en el Salón desayunando con el resto de los Gryffindors. Ginny estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno, ya que no quería cometer el error de llegar tarde a su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Amycus Carrow.

Hermione todavía no había tenido ninguna clase con él, y temía un poco el inicio. Empezaba con Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick. Comprobó su horario y vio que la clase era con Ravenclaw.

Se ruborizó al acordarse de aquella vez en 2º curso, cuando consultó un horario y Ron le preguntó por qué había pintado corazones en la clase de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ahora ya era un poco más mayor que para hacer eso, pero ya había estudiado, como de pasada (o eso pretendió decirse a sí misma), las clases que compartiría con Slytherin.

"_Mierda."_

Hermione guardó de nuevo el horario y olvidarse de una vez por todas de todo lo que fuera Slytherin.

Hasta que de soslayo pasó una cabeza rubia y sin poder evitarlo, giró la cabeza para comprobar quién era.

Luna Lovegood, que se dirigía con rapidez a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa ante la posibilidad de haber pensado que Luna era Malfoy. Se rió por lo bajo imaginando la cara de Malfoy si lo supiera. Hermione pensó que Luna se había quedado dormida.

"Vaya, mirad a Luna" comentó Romilda Vane, que estaba comiendo junto a Lavender. "Apuesto a que la han encerrado en otro armario."

Romilda se había convertido en la compañía habitual de Lavender, ahora que Parvati Patil no había vuelto al colegio, después de que sus padres la sacaran junto a su hermana Padma.

La sonrisa de Hermione se evaporó. Se giró para buscar a Luna, que se había sentado a desayunar, y sin quererlo, como empezaba a ser habitual le pasaba, sus ojos pasaron por la mesa de Slytherin. Y allí estaba Malfoy, esta vez de pie hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw, de pelo negro y largo, delgada y sonriente. Y como siempre. _Guapa_.

Hermione apartó la vista de la pareja, no sin antes haber estudiado a la chica con la que hablaba Malfoy.

"Hermione¿tienes clase después de Encantamientos? Con esto de que somos menos alumnos yo tengo la otra hora libre." Preguntó Ginny

"Uh… no, no tengo hora libre. La clase es doble." Ginny pareció decepcionada. "¿Vas a hacer algo?"

"Supongo que no. A menos que nos pongan deberes."

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo¿vale?"

Cuando terminó el desayuno. Hermione miró con gesto casual la mesa de Slytherin. Ahora Malfoy estaba sentado junto a Pansy, que estaban riéndose juntos. Hermione, por enésima vez, volvió a preguntarse qué tipo de relación mantenían. Siempre juntos, compartiendo las mismas bromas, y con un grado de confianza comparable al que ella tenía con Harry y Ron.

Entonces su confusión aumentó.

"_Cualquiera que me viera con Harry podría perfectamente pensar que éramos pareja. A lo mejor Pansy y Malfoy son sólo amigos como Harry y yo…" _

Los miró con cierto disimulo, pero Malfoy estaba centrado en escribir algo en un pergamino, y Pansy miraba con gran interés, sonriendo. Entonces él paró y miró con orgullo lo que había escrito. Ella se asomó más, y le dijo algo, cogió el pergamino, ella escribió algo más y se lo mostró. Volvieron a sonreír.

Hermione apartó mirada. Estaban en su pequeño mundo, y Malfoy no la había mirado a ella ni una sola vez.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione salió de la clase de Encantamientos para ir a ver a Ginny en el almuerzo. En el pasillo se encontró con Ernie Macmillan, que parecía también dirigirse a comer.

"¡Ernie!" le llamó Hermione.

"¡Hermione¿qué tal, vas a comer?"

"Sí, había quedado con Ginny ¿tú vas para allá?"

"Sí, podemos ir juntos. Bueno¿ya has tenido clase con alguno de los Carrow?"

"No, todavía no… pero no me gustan."

"Yo ya he tenido Transformaciones. Esa mujer es un auténtico demonio. Bueno, no quiero predisponerte, ya lo verás tú. Pero desde luego, no tiene comparación con McGonagall."

Hermione bajó la mirada.

"Echo de menos a McGonagall. No se la ha visto desde que inauguró el año escolar."

"Por lo que sé, McGonagall está siendo muy prudente…"

"¿Qué quieres decir, Ernie?"

"Bueno, es lo que se comenta por Ravenclaw." Hermione prestó atención. Los Ravenclaw se caracterizaban sobre todo por su agudeza y por su buen criterio al juzgar. "Mandy Brocklehurst no habla mucho, es bastante prudente. Pero sí te puedo decir que por algo ha permitido a Nott ser Delegado… o a dos tan siniestros como los Carrow… O bien Tú-Sabes-Quién está controlando ya Hogwarts… o bien le están dando la sensación de que lo controla."

Hermione se paró. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero eran tanto una como otra teoría eran muy plausibles.

"¿Y cómo encuentras a Mandy?"

Ernie se encogió de hombros.

"Es lo que sabemos todo. Mandy nunca ha sido alguien que destacara. Ha pasado desapercibida. Piénsalo, Hermione." Se acercó a ella, como haciéndole una confidencia. "Si la Delegada hubiera resultado ser la amiga de Harry Potter, McGonagall habría llamado mucho la atención."

Hermione se quedó quieta, considerando las posibilidades. En ese momento, volvió a detectar de reojo a alguien de cabello rubio que caminaba por el pasillo, junto a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini.

Entonces miró a Malfoy, y éste le devolvió la mirada, luego miró fríamente a Ernie, y de nuevo a ella. Hermione fingió seguir centrada en la conversación con Ernie, que aunque le interesaba mucho, por algún extraño motivo le complacía que Malfoy les hubiera visto juntos.

Como cuando ella le veía rodeado de chicas. Venganza…

Perdió de vista al grupo de Slytherins. Entonces retomó la conversación con Ernie.

"Me has dado un punto de vista muy interesante, Ernie…" Le sonrió. "¿Vamos al comer?"

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Al entrar en el Gran Salón junto a él, buscó con la mirada, como ya era costumbre, la cabeza rubia. Pero se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada, y él no tenía forma de saber si había entrado, sola o acompañada, a menos claro que los zopencos de Goyle o Crabbe, enfrente de él, antes le avisaran. Y por la forma que tenían de devorar la sopa o lo que fuera que sorbían, le parecía imposible.

"Bueno, voy para mi mesa." Ernie hizo además de ir, pero se dio la vuelta. "Oye Hermione… ya sé que no podemos salir de Hogwarts, pero¿te vendrías a dar una vuelta por el lago el sábado?"

Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Una cita?

"Sí, me gustaría. Pero después de comer… quiero estudiar un poco."

"Me parece bien." Ernie sonrió. "Los deberes siguen siendo lo primero ¿eh?"

Hermione se rió. Pero pensaba más en su castigo y se preguntaba por qué quería causar una buena impresión a Malfoy.

"Algo así, algo así…"

Cuando fue a su sitio Hermione tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y no le pasó desapercibida a Ginny.

"Hermione, llegas tarde, y llegas con MacMillan." Ginny la miró ceñuda, pero con una sonrisa. "¿Me tienes que contar algo?"

Hermione no sabía si le alegraba que Malfoy la hubiera visto con Ernie, su revelación, o el hecho de tener una cita, aunque fuera meramente amistosa.

"Ernie me ha pedido salir el sábado a dar una vuelta por el lago."

Ginny asintió.

"Oooh… una cita en el primer fin de semana…"

"Ginny, no es una cita."

"Y una porra. Chico, chica, salir. Eso es una cita."

"No es una cita."

"Ya lo creo que lo es."

"Bueno, déjalo. ¿Quieres saber por qué sonreía?"

"¿Será porque tienes una cita?"

"¡Que no!" Ginny reía como Hermione había visto sonreír a sus hermanos Fred y George. "Ernie me ha hablado de Mandy y de lo que se comenta en Ravenclaw, y de porqué piensan que McGonagall está sin dar señales de vida desde que inauguró el curso."

La sonrisa burlona de Ginny desapareció, y se echó adelante. Hermione tomó una cucharada de su _broch_.

"¿Y qué dijo?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Pues que los Ravenclaw piensan que está siendo prudente, tal vez demasiado en mi opinión, con respecto a la guerra. Lo que ya contó tu padre. Admitiendo a los Carrow como profesores, a Malfoy como Delegado, a una chica inofensiva como Mandy como Delegada..."

"Hermione, porque se trata de McGonagall. Si fuera Snape el director, pensaría que está poniéndole las cosas fáciles a Voldemort."

Hermione siguió comiendo su _broch_.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero la otra posibilidad sería que está evitando llamar la atención. El propio Ernie me sacó a relucir el qué pasaría si yo 'la amiga de Harry Potter', hubiera sido la Delegada."

Ginny hizo una mueca, pensativa.

"Pues estamos igual que antes. No sabemos si podemos confiar en Malfoy, en Mandy, y muy poco de los Carrow."

"Yo creo que el mensaje aquí es simplemente que hay que ser prudente." Dijo Hermione, tras terminar su sopa.

"Eso ya lo sabíamos, Hermione."

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

_N/A 2: Al final el regalo no ha sido un giratiempo… Sí quiero destacar que la reacción de Hermione ha sido automática. En los libros siempre la he visto muy cariñosa con regalos y aunque Malfoy no es técnicamente su "amigo", creo que sí ha sentido que le debía algo. No sé si es coherente, pero Hermione empieza a cogerle gusto a prestar mucha atención a Draco. _

_A tener en cuenta: Negarse a darle a Hermione el permiso para salir (pero no obstante la ayuda orientándola, e incluso deja abierta una posibilidad con abrirle acceso a la Sección Restringida). El encarguito que le ha pedido sobre las Maldiciones. Y lo que todo el mundo sabe… quién está en Hogsmeade, tal y como apunta la carta de Ron. Imagino que te has dado cuenta de quién es… Y se comenta un poco el papel de McGonagall._

_Ah. Este Malfoy… siempre con un harén._

_Pequeña referencia cultural: El "broch" es una sopa de verduras, (que está muy rica, por cierto), típica escocesa. La teoría dice que Hogwarts está en Escocia ¿no? Los almuerzos en UK son ligeros, y suelen consistir en sopas, cremas, ensaladas o sandwiches._

_(-Dedicado a E y a der kleine Tiger, el patito tigre, el número dos, cambiaron mi vida.-)_


	7. Alecto Carrow

_N/A: __Mi agradecimiento a quienes leen, pero gracias del tamaño y valor de todo Gringotts para quienes leen con reviews tan agradables y constructivos: _

_**Erea** (me alegra que te divierta); **macaen** (qué linda, te gusta mi redacción y el misterio que rodea a Malfoy :) ; **Layn **(sí, vas bien... pero con McGo... ay no sabemos... ;) ; **Damari** (el regalito me pareció precipitado ponerlo ahora pero... ya está hecho :) ; **Heredhra** (¿lees la mente? jeje, 1º pensé en un libro como regalo, pero ella no sabía que a él le interesaban. El juguete era para Ron, y como sí sabe seguro que a Malfoy le gusta el quidditch... Sobre McGo y Malfoy, lo que dices también es otra posibilidad... o no, no sé, qué lío. Acertaste con el nuevo personajillo. Y la madurez de Malfoy... creo que lo del año pasado fue suficiente para él. O se convertía en un Colagusano rastrero y servil, o decidía su propio destino. Quiero tratar esto más adelante porque me encantó una frase de JKR al respecto... :) ; **LoreMalfoy** (me halaga que pienses que te encaja de Libro 7, ay qué mona, pero ya quisiera yo... Sí, quiero introducir a Harry y su línea de investigación, ellos van a por la pista de la Copa. Un poquito más tarde, ahora mi intención es reforzar la sensación de aislamiento en Hogwarts, sin apenas noticias. Sobre si la Hermi piensa mucho... hum... puede ser... voy a revisarlo para los siguientes.) ; **Blacktaly** (ánimo con esos estudios... sí, trato de que sea todo misterioso. Habrá temita entre ellos o tendré que cambiar el romance/mystery de ahí arriba y dejarlo en mystery/mystery como mucho… ;)_

_Un placer responder :-)_

_Hum… mi duda. ¿A quién matarías para el final?. ¿Bellatrix, Voldemort, Harry, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lupin, papás Weasley, Ginny, hermanitos Weasley, Narcissa, Mundungus, Kreacher, Lucius, Tonks, Colagusano, McGonagall, Fleur, tío Vernon…? Yo se la tengo jurada a la Bellatrix dels cojons... _

_Que te diviertas con el siguiente... ¡ah, y acuérdate de darle al Go, si te apetece!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Alecto Carrow**

Esa tarde a Hermione le tocaba su primera clase con Alecto Carrow. Como ocurrió con Ginny, prefirió no llegar tarde, y en ese momento pensó que al final había olvidado preguntarle qué tal su primera clase con Amycus.

Prefirió imaginar que, si no había comentado ella antes algo, es porque no había sido tan mala como había imaginado al principio. Pero también pensó en las palabras de Ernie sobre la clase de Transformaciones con Alecto Carrow, y se preocupó.

De nuevo, tenía clase con Slytherin. Entonces algo dentro de ella dio un salto.

Entró en la clase, y vio que había algunos Gryffindor y algunos Slytherin. Era aún pronto. Dejó sus cosas en un pupitre y salió fuera, por miedo a que se agobiara demasiado dentro de la clase si al final resultaba una tortura. A lo lejos distinguió la maldita cabeza rubia de Malfoy, que se acercaba con una chica de Slytherin. Ella sonreía y agitaba el pelo, largo, rubio y liso, mostrando los típicos signos de que era una chica atraída por un chico.

Apartó la vista, pero seguía por el rabillo del ojo a esos dos. Y le molestaba mucho saber que no quería entrar en clase hasta saber cómo se despedirían.

Sin embargo, la chica pareció decirle adiós, sin abrazos ni besos (aquí Hermione ni se dio cuenta de que había soltado el aire que había estado conteniendo), y se fue, ya que era alumna de 6º. Malfoy avanzó con su típico andar tranquilo hasta la clase. Miró de nuevo a Hermione de reojo, y soltó un gruñido. Hermione pensó si eso era un "buenos días", o un "apártate de mi camino, sangre sucia."

O "sangrecita sucia".

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Malfoy le llamaba "sangrecita sucia". Y pensó que a lo mejor era cariñoso y todo.

Quería pensar que era cariñoso.

_"¡Estás tonta! Hermione, Malfoy te insulta. No te dice cosas cariñosas."_

Otra vez volvió a disgustarse consigo misma por crearse expectativas con Malfoy, e interpretar el menor signo de él como una señal de amistad o de afecto hacia ella. Debería saber, a estas alturas, que Malfoy sentía hacia ella _asco_.

Los alumnos empezaban a entrar precipitadamente en clase, y Hermione supuso que Alecto Carrow estaba a punto de llegar. Se apartó de la pared y entró en el aula. Cuando se dirigió a su sitio otra vez algo dentro de ella dio un salto.

Malfoy estaba sentado a su lado. Hermione frunció el ceño.

Sería la primera vez en los seis años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts, que Malfoy se sentaba a su lado.

"Malfoy, creo que te has confundido, este no es el sitio de Pansy, es _mi _sitio. Ella no ha llegado aún."

Malfoy se echó atrás en su silla.

"¿Crees que no sé distinguir las cosas de Pansy?"

"Creo que no sabes distinguir que son las mías." Ella rodó los ojos y prosiguió antes de que él respondiera. "Ahora empieza a soltar todo eso de que 'aquí huele a sangre sucia', 'que me cambie de sitio, etc.' pero no pienso hacerlo, porque yo he llegado primero."

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente. Pero no se movió.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, algo tensa y procurando que toda ella estuviera "bien". Que su pelo estuviera colocado, para lo que solía ser, que no se viera algún "michelín" traicionero o algún grano en ese lado de la cara... Malfoy estaba sentado con su cuerpo ladeado hacia ella, todavía con la sonrisa burlona y mirándola con curiosidad. Hermione se negó a mirarle, pero sabía que estaba observándola y se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

_"Es porque está a punto de soltar lo ridículamente sangre sucia que puedo llegar a ser. Lo que me faltaba, una clase junto a Malfoy, y encima con Alecto Carrow."_

Suspiró ante su mala suerte.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Alecto Carrow entró en la clase con una sonrisa maniática en la cara. Todos los alumnos callaron enseguida, pero no Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban discutiendo algo en la parte de atrás.

"Señores Crabbe y Goyle. Les agradecería que guardaran silencio porque va a empezar la clase." Inmediatamente guardaron silencio. A Hermione le sorprendió la correcta educación que empleó con ellos.

Claro, son hijos de mortífagos. O les tiene miedo, o es una de ellos.

Algo sonó en la mente de Hermione al pensar en ello, pero se le fue de la cabeza en cuanto Carrow siguió hablando.

"Les voy a enseñar a transformar cosas y _personas_, y no a hacer tonterías de transformar ratones en copitas. A utilizar la Transformación para lo que está hecha." Hermione frunció levemente el ceño. A Hermione le pareció que McGonagall había hecho un trabajo fabuloso con Transformaciones. "Y antes, les quiero advertir que no aguanto ningún murmullo en clase. Me ponen nerviosa y me descentran. Y las preguntas, las responderé al final. No quiero interrupciones. No pienso repetirlo hasta final de curso."

Hermione creyó escuchar al fondo a Lavender, imaginaba que comentando lo mismo que ella personalmente pensaba. "Menuda víbora."

Tan pronto como lo oyó, vio un brillo cruel en los ojos de la profesora Carrow, que inmediatamente apuntó con su varita, y debió de formular un hechizo no verbal, porque Lavender se transformó inmediatamente en un cojín. Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada, y se oyeron leves y quedas expresiones de horror. Claro que Hermione también creyó oir alguna risita. Inmediatamente se giró para protestar el desmesurado castigo, pero una mano le sujetó el brazo. Se giró y vio a Malfoy, con una inusual expresión seria en sus finos rasgos, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, a modo de protesta. Pero él apretó más su mano sobre su brazo, que sin llegar a doler, venía a decirle que no había discusión al respecto.

Debía quedarse callada.

Entonces Hermione se colocó muy recta en su sitio, con expresión disgustada, pero procurando que no se notara. Malfoy retiró su mano de su brazo, y también miró hacia Carrow.

La profesora Carrow, como si nada hubiera sucedido, procedió con la clase.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

La clase procedió sin ningún incidente más. Sólo una vez finalizada, la profesora Carrow apuntó con su varita hacia Lavender, y ésta volvió a su forma humana. Primero desorientada, luego se echó a llorar discretamente. Hermione, aunque nunca había sido ninguna fan de Lavender, sintió mucha pena por ella.

"No me he olvidado. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor." Hermione apretó los dientes.

Hermione recogió sus apuntes con una expresión furiosa. No podía creerlo, sólo por un leve murmullo y le habían quitado 20 puntos, y la había humillado transformándola en cojín.

Se acordó de McGonagall, que siempre había prohibido hacer ninguna transformación, y menos a los alumnos. Recordó cómo se enfadó con Ojoloco Moody (o realmente, Barty Crouch Jr.) cuando transformó en hurón a Draco.

_"El increíble hurón saltarín."_

Todavía oía las palabras de Ron, y de nuevo sintió una oleada de nostalgia.

El hurón saltarín... Malfoy.

Apenas había tomado notas en clase. A diferencia de ella, que apuntaba hasta la última coma, él se limitaba a apuntar frases sueltas, y escuchaba con atención. De reojo, Hermione comprobó que, donde ella "transcribía" todo lo que la profesora había comentado, él apuntaba cosas diferentes. Frases con interrogaciones, frases entre paréntesis, flechas que remitían a otras referencias. Muerta de curiosidad, una vez fingió no haber entendido alguna palabra y se asomó a ver si él la había apuntado. Él la miró con curiosidad, pero no ocultó su pergamino.

Hermione entonces vio que él simplemente había asimilado los conceptos explicados, y apuntaba sus propias conclusiones o interrelacionaba con otras asignaturas, otros libros o simplemente con una palabra o una frase le servía para recordar el resto de información.

Se mordió el labio al pensar que Malfoy, sin duda, era alguien brillante, cuyo método era ciertamente más eficaz, porque empleaba menos tiempo de estudio que ella, y más cómodo, porque no se molestaba en tomar apuntes como un escriba. Por no mencionar su capacidad para automáticamente interrelacionar, sintetizar y asimilar la clase.

Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si su capacidad era superior a la suya. Y eso le intrigaba, la seducía, le producía ganas de competir, la envidiaba y a la vez, la admiraba.

Miró a Malfoy, que acababa de echarse su bolsa al hombro y se dirigía a los Slytherin Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise. Oyó que hablaban algo, y salieron de clase. Él ni se molestó en mirarla.

_"Al menos no me insultan. Debe de ser que nos estamos haciendo mayores..."_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Caminando por el pasillo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione vio a los Ravenclaw de 6º saliendo de clase. Entre ellos, a Luna. Y a la morena delgada y guapa a la que había visto anteriormente junto a Malfoy y otras Ravenclaw.

"¡Luna!"

La rubia extravagante se giró y miro con sus ojos grandes y soñadores.

"Hola, Hermione"

"No te he visto casi nada hoy. Esta mañana no me dio tiempo a preguntarte qué te pasó por llegar tarde."

"Oh, eso." Luna se ajustó su bolsa encima de su hombro. "Ya sabes, a veces me encierran en un armario."

Bingo, o sea que Romilda tenía razón. Hermione pensó en Harry, cuando comentaba estas conversaciones que tenía con Luna y que le ponían triste y nervioso a la vez.

"Pero Luna¡no dejes que te hagan eso!"

Pero ella se encogió de hombros.

"No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada. Nadie se queda toda la vida encerrado en un armario¿no? Al final se sale adelante." Volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa triste a Hermione. "Ni los boggart se quedan siempre encerrados. Y a ellos sí que les gusta."

Hermione se mordió el labio. En una frase Luna asumía que la maltrataban, que estaba resignada, pero que realmente no le gustaba. Hermione sintió que, aunque tenía mucha razón en eso, no dejaba de ser una situación triste. Que abusaran de alguien tan inofensivo como Luna, con sus rarezas y sus opiniones, era una situación injusta. Y ella no soportaba las injusticias.

Hermione pensó que debía preguntarle sobre los Carrow como sugería la carta de Ron. Pero también sentía una curiosidad personal por la identidad de la misteriosa morena. Pero Hermione nunca había sido una que se dejara llevar por algo que no fuera su cerebro. Así que preguntó por los Carrow.

"Luna ¿qué te parecen los Carrow?"

Ella la miró distraída.

"Todo el mundo sabe que su madre fue primera ministra muggle hace años." Hermione la miró con la cara más escéptica que sabía no había tenido en su vida. "Es squib."

"Sí, Luna. Segurísimo. Y qué más."

"Que son buenos conspirando." Hermione suspiró. Genial.

"_Menuda pista, Ron."_

"Oh, y que son mortífagos." Luna sonrió. "Pero de esto no tengo pruebas. Es sólo una sospecha."

Hermione abrió la boca pero no supo qué responder. Pero por si acaso, se cuidaría de los dos Carrow. Dudando entre preguntar o no… al final se atrevió, de forma casual.

"Oh... Luna, esa chica morena de tu curso... guapa, de pelo largo, delgada... uh... ¿quién es?"

Luna parpadeó.

"¿Te refieres a Siri Fawcett?. ¿La que siempre sigue a Malfoy?"

_"Ésa misma..."_

Pero por algún motivo no fue capaz de responderle eso a Luna.

"¿Si sigue a Malfoy? Oh, no sé, no me he fijado, pero sí, supongo que será _ésa..."_

"No la conozco mucho, no es de las que me encierra o me gasta bromas. Es bastante agradable, incluso me saluda."

Hermione se mordió el labio. _"Incluso" me saluda._

"Es una sangre pura. Ha hecho de modelo varias veces." Luna se encogió de hombros. "Es muy guapa. Y Malfoy también cree que lo es."

Y otra vez algo saltó dentro del pecho de Hermione.

"_Y de Ravenclaw, encima no debe de ser tonta". _Pero se consoló al acordarse de Cho Chang, Marietta y de la panda de amiguitas que las rodeaban.

"¿Y por qué crees eso?"

Luna la miró con sus grandes ojos.

"Porque anoche se fueron juntos. Ella se fue de la sala común de Ravenclaw." Y otra vez algo saltó dentro del pecho de Hermione. Sería cuando prácticamente canceló el castigo con ella. Por algo sería, tenía una cita con Fawcett.

Cambió su expresión, pero si Luna se dio cuenta, no dio muestras de insistir. Es más, cambió de tema. "¿Tienes clase ahora?"

"No, iba a dejar las cosas en la Torre, y me iba a repasar algunas cosas en la biblioteca, antes de cenar. ¿Te quieres venir?"

Luna abrió los ojos.

"¿De verdad?. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a la biblioteca?"

"Claro Luna. ¿Por qué dices eso? Nos vemos en diez minutos en la puerta de la biblioteca ¿vale?"

Luna asintió muy contenta.

Sin embargo, Hermione no mostraba tanto entusiasmo.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione dejó los libros que no necesitaría en su habitación y vio que Ginny no estaba por allí. Esperando encontrársela fuera, salió hacia la biblioteca para reunirse con Luna.

Caminando por los corredores, se dio cuenta de que la falta de estudiantes había hecho Hogwarts un sitio mucho más silencioso. Como si en lugar de un colegio, Hogwarts fuera un monasterio. El humor de Hermione cada vez iba de mal en peor.

Y encima la especie de constatación de que Fawcett era la novia, aminovia, amante, o lo que fuera, de Malfoy. Se preguntó, por enésima vez, que qué le importaba a ella. Se sintió muy estúpida por haberle regalado la escoba y el snitch en miniatura. Se sintió muy ridícula. Además ¿en qué estaba pensando?. ¡Era un profesor, nadie va dando regalos a profesores!

Luna estaba apoyada mirando fijamente el techo, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Hermione siguió con la vista el techo, pero ahí no vio nada.

"Luna ¿qué miras?"

"Estaba esperando a los fantasmas. Pero no llegan."

Hermione parpadeó. ¡Los fantasmas! Qué tonta, notó silencio en Hogwarts por la falta de alumnos, pero no se había parado a pensar que faltaban fantasmas. De vez en cuando aparecían, pero como si hubieran hecho un voto de silencio, porque ya no montaban el escándalo que solían hacer. Ni siquiera Peeves.

"No me había dado cuenta, Luna."

"Ya volverán. Pero me gustaba que rondaran por aquí. Era normal."

Hermione sonrió levemente. Normal en Hogwarts era tener fantasmas por los corredores. Si uno apareciera en casa de sus padres o en el de los vecinos, de normal no tendría nada.

Entraron en la biblioteca y escogieron un sitio para estudiar. Hermione se propuso no fijar la vista en nadie, no buscar la famosa cabecita rubia. No percibir su presencia. Ignorarlo.

Pero era inevitable. Malfoy estaba sentado en el sitio habitual, junto a la ventana, con un volumen sobre el atril y concentrado en su lectura. Hermione cerró los ojos lamentando haber descubierto al maldito Slytherin. Él no dio muestras de haberla visto, y le dio rabia que ella siempre supiera dónde estaba, pero él no. Y le dio rabia que eso le diera rabia.

_"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda."_

Pero antes de apartar los ojos del maldito sangre pura, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tenía encima de su mesa la escobita y el snitch. Flotando silenciosamente sobre su base. Hermione, extrañamente, sintió cierta alegría y sonrió.

Cuando llevaban un rato leyendo sus libros, Hermione levantó los ojos cuando entró Pansy en la biblioteca, y se acercó a Malfoy. Él levantó la cabeza de su estudio y vio que se dieron un brevísimo beso en los labios.

De nuevo, sintió la famosa punzada en el pecho.

_"¿Pero eso significa que son novios? Yo no me doy un pico con Harry cuando lo veo. Pero también puede ser un saludo de alguien que se tiene mucha confianza. Y si están juntos y Luna tenía razón, y se fue anoche con Siri, significa que Malfoy le pone los cuernos a Pansy?. ¿O que en realidad no pasó nada con Siri?"_

Hermione resopló en frustración y disgusto con ella misma. Debería estar preocupándose de encontrar el guardapelo, en cómo llegaría a Hogsmeade al pub Cabeza de Puerco, en estudiar bien, en tener cuidado como parecía que todo el mundo tenía.

Y resulta que lo único que hacía era analizar a Malfoy desde todos los ángulos.

Bajó la cabeza testarudamente a su libro y se obligó a no levantarla. Volvió a estar unos cinco minutos así, hasta que notó que alguien estaba mirando por encima del hombro. Giró la cabeza y encontró a escasos milímetros de ella la cabeza de Malfoy, leyendo por encima del hombro lo que tenía sobre la mesa.

Sorprendida, le miró, mientras le llegó el aroma que estaba identificando como Malfoy. A limpio. Como a suavizante... a perfume... a gel de baño... No sabía qué era lo que le daba ese olor.

Se preguntó tontamente si es que era una característica de los sangre pura oler tan bien. Pero hizo una mueca.

"_Eau de Crabbe."_

"_¡Eeeewww…!"_

Definitivamente, tendría que ser una característica de un sangre pura concreto. Y para su desgracia ya tenía ese olor memorizado y sólo lo identificaba con él.

Él giró la cabeza. Y la miró directamente a los ojos. Hermione, vio que eran grises. Pero podían ser perfectamente azules también. Entre los pensamientos absurdos sobre olores y color de ojos, ella se inquietó y giró la cabeza bruscamente.

"_No te pongas colorada, no te pongas colorada…"_ Pero así eran las malditas hormonas. Traicioneras. Es como un mantra, cuanto más le pides una cosa, más al contrario va a hacerla.

"Tenemos castigo, Granger, por si se te olvida."

Hermione pestañeó. Eso la sacó de su nube.

Ups. No se había acordado, porque en el fondo no había cometido nada que provocara un castigo. Se limitó a asentir, todavía recordando a Malfoy con Siri Fawcett, a Malfoy con Pansy...

Pansy.

Vio que estaba detrás de él, esperando. Malfoy se apartó de ella y se fue con Parkinson, sin decir nada más.

Hermione fijó su vista en sus cosas, pensando si estaba en una página demasiado "simple", o si sus apuntes eran demasiado "estúpidos". Delante de ella, Luna la miraba con curiosidad. Hermione evitó mirarla, aunque no quería preguntarse por qué.

"No sabía que estabas castigada." Susurró.

"Es una larga historia."

"¿Es Malfoy un mortífago?"

Hermione pestañeó. Clásico de Luna. Preguntar directamente y sin pelos en la lengua.

"Pues no lo sé."

"Me recuerda a Snape. Estaba con ellos, pero estaba con nosotros. Y volvía a estar con ellos. Además, también es difícil de leer. Es muy bueno en Oclumencia."

Hermione abrió la boca.

"¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?"

Luna la miró con su breve sonrisa.

"Porque si no, no habría podido regresar nunca de donde quiera que estuviera con Snape¿no te parece?"

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny apareció por la biblioteca.

"Hola Luna, hola Hermione". Ginny venía casi contenta. "He tenido mi primera clase con Hagrid, esta tarde. Quería vernos. Estaba muy contento de ser el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, pero ha estado muy comedido. ¿Puedes venir ahora?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tenía el castigo en el aula de Pociones.

"Supongo que sí, pero tengo después que ir al castigo, ya sabes. Es la penúltima noche, afortunadamente." Miró a Luna. "¿Quieres venir, Luna?"

"No, seguro que tenéis que hablar de cosas de Gryffindor, yo me quedo aquí. Os veré en la cena si eso."

Hermione la sonrió, recogió con cuidado de no molestar con el ruido, y salió tras Ginny.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?"

"Mi clase con Carrow ha sido horrible. Parecía que no podíamos ni respirar" comentó Hermione.

"Ya me he enterado que transformó en cojín a Lavender. Qué bestia¿no?. Vamos, no es que Lavender me caiga muy bien, pero tampoco es mala chica. La verdad es que no sé qué vio Ron en ella."

"A mi me sorprendió mucho que ahora utilicen este tipo de castigo. Con Dumbledore estaba absolutamente prohibido, y la propia McGonagall se encargó de que se cumpliera. ¿Recuerdas cómo se enfadó cuando Ojoloco transformó a Malfoy en hurón?"

"Ya, qué diferencia¿verdad?"

"Pero mejor no lo comentamos. En fin¿dónde vemos a Hagrid?"

"En la sala común. En realidad nos ha convocado a todos, esperaba que el boca-oído sirviera, pero no sé si es muy eficaz. Está un poco verde con esto me parece a mi..."

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la sala común. Allí estaban agrupados los jóvenes Gryffindor, y Hermione vio que eran muchos menos que años anteriores. Se mordió el labio con otro ataque de nostalgia. Qué tiempos con Harry, Ron, los gemelos Weasley, el estirado de Percy, Parvati, Oliver Word, Angelina, Katie, Alicia... Ahora cada vez eran menos, de hecho, de 1º había unos pocos alumnos.

Hagrid estaba en pie, su imponente figura ocupaba casi toda la chimenea.

"Hum... hola a todos... Ya sabéis quién soy, vuestro Jefe de Casa, e imparto Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas." Los antiguos alumnos le miraron con paciencia, no era ninguna novedad.

"Quiero deciros que no os saltéis las normas. Simplemente cumplid con vuestras obligaciones y todo irá bien. No deis motivos para que se fijen en vosotros." Miró a Hermione, que frunció el ceño. "Y no husmeeis por ahí. Recogeros a vuestra hora, y si necesitáis hablar conmigo, acercaros durante el día por mi cabaña." Volvió a mirar a Hermione. "Nunca salgáis fuera de horario. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?"

Hermione no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Cuándo veremos a McGonagall?"

"Ella está muy ocupada. Cualquier cosa será a través de mi."

Nadie dijo nada más. Hagrid les comentó.

"Estoy muy contento de que Hogwarts no haya cerrado, y de que estéis aquí. Cumplid con vuestro deber, y saldremos adelante."

Hagrid se marchó. Se miraron los unos a los otros. Los que conocían a Hagrid habían notado que su discurso había sido extraño. Cuántas veces había repetido que se cuidaran y que fueran discretos.

Hermione cada vez se sentía más agobiada en Hogwarts. Nunca imaginó que fuera así. Bajaron a cenar, Hermione con la vista puesta en su castigo con Malfoy.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Después de la cena, Hermione subió deprisa al dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor, comprobó su aspecto, se lavó los dientes, agarró su bolsa, y tras acariciar a Crookshanks y asegurarse de que tenía comida y bebida suficientes, salió corriendo al aula de Pociones.

Al llegar a la clase, Malfoy estaba en el pasillo, de espaldas a ella, hablando con una chica de Hufflepuff y otra de Ravenclaw, altas, delgadas. Apretó los dientes. De nuevo, chicas, y _guapas_.

Recordó a George Weasley una vez, que dijo a propósito del Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que en igualdad de condiciones, si hay que elegir entre una chica fea y una guapa, ganaría siempre la guapa.

Entonces no le dio importancia al comentario, pero ahora estaba segura de que Malfoy, en caso de duda, elegiría a una guapa y sangre pura, y si era posible, no de gryffindor, antes que una hija de muggles, del montón, empollona y de gryffindor.

Alguien como ella.

Pero no sólo era eso, Hermione era también orgullosa. Así que fingió más indiferencia de la que verdaderamente sentía, y se introdujo en el aula.

Oyó que las chicas reían bobamente ante algo que habría dicho Malfoy, y éste entró en el aula, con su andar tranquilo y seguro.

"Granger ¿qué tal?"

Ella le miró con la ceja arqueada. ¿Malfoy?. ¿Preguntándole qué tal?. ¿O era un mero formalismo?

Siguiendo el consejo de ser prudente, dio la respuesta formalmente correcta y esperada.

"Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?"

"Deseando ver tu trabajo terminado."

"Bueno, pues lamento decirte que no tengo el don de la adivinación y afortunadamente para mi, tampoco voy a esa ridícula clase. Si no me dejas acceso a la Sección Restringida, difícilmente voy a poder hacer el trabajo."

Malfoy la observó con las cejas algo enarcadas y media sonrisa. Sacó un pequeño pergamino.

"_Yo, Amycus Carrow, doy permiso a Hermione Granger, prefecta de séptimo curso, para acceder a la Sección Restringida."_

Hermione miró a Malfoy de hito en hito.

"¿Has conseguido esto para mi?"

Él asintió con autosuficiencia.

"Pero va a tener un coste, Granger."

Ella palideció. Recordó la mirada… desagradable de Carrow y se le heló la sangre. Pero Malfoy echó a reír.

"Vamos, Granger, no hay nadie tan desesperado." Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho. "La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la va a hacer más interesante a cambio de tu permiso."

"¿De qué hablas?. ¿Y por qué no lo has firmado tú?"

"No puedo estar firmándote todos tus caprichos." Malfoy saltó del pupitre y salía por la puerta. "Vas a ser el apoyo en las prácticas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

"¿¿Qué has dicho??"

Malfoy se dio la vuelta al llegar a la puerta pero no le respondió. La miró fijamente, y ella se empezó a poner nerviosa.

"Hasta las nueve." Y se marchó.

Hermione miró la puerta cerrada con odio. Y encima, estaba segura de que tenía otra maldita cita con alguna de sus amiguitas.

Apretó los labios y decidió aprovechar para estudiar un rato.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_N/A 2: Sé que hay alumnos que no podrían estar en NEWTs o TIMOs o como se llamen. Me dan mucha pereza, así que yo soy mi 1a crítica. Hagrid tiene un acento especial en inglés, pero no lo he trasladado al castellano. Mil disculpas._

_"S. Fawcett" se menciona en los libros, siendo de una antigua familia de magos. He puesto que en 6º, pero puede que esté en 7º. En fin, le he puesto "Siri", que es el nombre del gran amor de juventud de Obi-Wan Kenobi, que me encanta, ay… _

_¿Draco se porta como profe o se porta como alumno? Aquí el filtro (ingenuote) es absolutamente Hermionista. No sé si estoy llevando bien el desarrollo de su atracción-repulsión. Por mucho que me pongan en los fics a Hermione como una chica madura y responsable, en pleno control de sus sentimientos, para mi no deja de ser una chica con muchas inseguridades. __Pues eso, pobre chica, qué confundida está con Malfoy. Le hace el regalo, se arrepiente, pero luego se alegra... Y luego lo ve con la Pansy. ¿Pero y la Fawcett? Y vuelve a liarse. _

_Sobre sangrecita sucia… aquí ya lo ha pensado Hermione. Libertad de interpretación. ¡Realmente yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro y soy la que lo escribe!_

_Y Malfoy… dándole otro permiso del mismismo Carrow. ¿Por qué no se lo dio él mismo? Hum... Pues parece que está condenada ¿no?. Seguimos sin saber si es una ayuda o qué se trae entre manos. Oh, y parece canon que Draco es, efectivamente, muy bueno en Oclumancia. Le dio (¿da?) clases Bellatrix y todo…_

_También parece que inconscientemente Hermione sabe quién es Carrow... Guiño a algo del pasado, cuando se acordó de la transformación en hurón no hizo la relación automática... Pero no está Hermione muy centrada._

_Los fantasmas, no van a salir a cazarlos. Podría darles una línea argumental, pero ya aviso que es sólo para que se note que Hogwarts este año no es normal._

_Menudo rollo que he soltado. Sorry. _

_Con cariño... Sig.-_


	8. Artes Oscuras Las Imperdonables

_N/A: Ranas de chocolate para __**Blacktaly **__(no sabía que iba a hacer tanta gracia el anterior :) ; __**Heredhra **__(definitivamente tenemos la misma perspectiva, l__o inteligente es sexy. Me encantan los reviews largos, mira lo charlosa que soy yo jeje... Sobre sentarse juntos ¡es que sigue siendo un misterio este muchacho!. Sí me gustó escribir sobre Hagrid -me he partido con lo de guiñoguiño- . Pero... Tonks? Mortífaga? Ay que se me cae un mito, y pobre Remus. Cuenta, cuenta... Tb gracias por pensar que Hr está bien descrita, qué ilusión. Hum... la actitud de Draco metiendo a Carrow enmedio es sorprendente, un entrenamiento... muy bien pensado! ;) ; __**Damari **__(jiji.. ya bueno Lavender no me cae mal en realidad... Y poco a poco iremos desenmarañando a Draco :) ; __**LoreMalfoy**__ (sí guapa, Harry está a punto de salir a escena, paciencia! Acertaste con lo de DCAO ;) ; **Erea **(no voy a dejar el fic, me alegra que te haga gracia :) ; **jocelyn andrea** (ay lloraste con la visita a las tumbas... esa parte es una de mis preferidas, me da mucha pena la muerte de Sirius especialmente. Parece una ironía, pero si lloraste es el mejor cumplido que me pudiste hacer, gracias. Coincido con tu visión de Draco, totalmente. Sobre Snape... puede ser... :) ; **oromalfoy** (sí, en plan "para qué". Si yo leyera la historia me gustaría ir desenredándola según la leo y formar mi propia teoría. Pues lo que nos hace JKR!)_

_Al resto de lectores/as, como siempre gracias por asomaros un rato por aquí. Si queréis dais al Go, y si no, pues qué le voy a hacer._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Artes Oscuras. Las Imperdonables**

Era todavía jueves, y Hermione no veía el momento en el que terminaría el maldito castigo nocturno. Hermione empezaba a notar un poco de agobio, porque no podía cumplir sus rondas como prefecta, así que esperaba que no se tomara en cuenta para su expediente. Ella era la única prefecta de séptimo por parte de Gryffindor, debido a la medida de un prefecto por curso. Pero tampoco sin esa medida habría habido diferencia, ya que Ron no estaba matriculado en Hogwarts.

En el desayuno, Hermione les contó a Ginny y Neville su trabajo con Draco Malfoy, y el permiso que le había dado de parte de Amycus Carrow. Sabían tan poco de él…

Hermione se había propuesto hacer una laboriosa investigación, ya que parecía tener importancia para Malfoy. Y si algo era importante para Malfoy, merecía la pena prestarle atención.

Mientras comían, Hermione aprovechó para escribir a Ron y a Harry.

"_Querido Ron, t__engo permiso de Amycus Carrow para acceder a la Sección Restringida, es mi primer castigo. No te preocupes, que no es por nada grave. El tema que debo desarrollar es bastante difícil. __Es Imperdonable si no prestáis atención. __Besos,_

_Hermione."_

Hermione confiaba que el contenido pasara la censura, ya que el permiso no era nada que hubiera que ocultar, pero el tema podría saltar las alarmas, y prefirió disfrazarlo.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Empezaba la clase más temida por Hermione. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

De nuevo, procuró llegar pronto al aula. Esta vez daban la clase las cuatro Casas, ya que era un aula lo suficientemente grande, y ellos demasiado pocos como para que estuvieran dándola por separado. Eligió un sitio, y esta vez tomó la determinación de no levantar la vista de su lista de tareas.

Debía localizar el guardapelo en Hogsmeade. Debía encontrar al confidente y misterioso miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Tenía un paseo y comida con Ernie.

¡Ernie!

Sería la primera clase que tenía con él, así que se levantó para ver si había llegado, y se incorporó para sentarse si no junto a él, al menos cerca. Al incorporarse, Ernie la miró y la saludó desde su sitio. Hermione le sonrió, y le hizo el gesto de si quería que se cambiara de sitio. Ernie asintió enérgicamente, y dio unos golpecitos en el sitio a su derecha.

Hermione sonrió complacida, y no había hecho más que empezar a coger sus cosas, cuando una mano la paró.

Malfoy. Tenía sus cosas puestas a su lado.

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Me cambio de sitio." Malfoy siguió con la mirada el sitio que ella, inconcientemente había mirado, y volvió sus ojos a ella.

"¿Te vas a sentar con ese idiota? Si se parece a mi elfo doméstico."

Hermione se enfureció.

"¡No es idiota, y no es un elfo doméstico!"

"Pues pasa perfectamente por uno." comentó el con indiferencia, encogiendo un hombro. "Y está en Hufflepuff. Lo que no me explico es que sea de sangre pura."

"Claro, sólo sois perfectos los de Slytherin, y _Ravenclaw _¿verdad?"

Malfoy arqueó las cejas, ante la frase que obviamente iba con segundas.

"¿Qué quieres decir, sangrecita sucia?"

Hermione decidió ignorarle. Agarró sus cosas y empezó a salir del pupitre. Pero Malfoy aferró su brazo con fuerza.

"No te mueves de aquí."

"¡Pero qué te pasa!. ¡Quién te crees que eres!. ¿Es que te molesta que me siente junto a él?"

Malfoy la mirada muy serio.

"Granger, no seas imbécil. Por mi como si te arrojas por la puta Torre de Gryffindor con tu elfo doméstico." Hermione le miró enfurecida. "Pero en esta clase, no te muevas de este sitio. ¿Está claro, o tengo que reportarte?"

Hermione le miró con frustración y odio. Acercó su cara a él.

"Eres una mierda de serpiente."

"Y tú eres una mierda de bruja."

"Y tú un amargado. No soportas que otros nos divirtamos ante tus ojos."

"No sabía que sentarse junto a un elfo doméstico era divertido."

"Y yo no sabía que los sangre pura eran ciegos."

"Lo dices por él ¿no?. Porque querer estar sentado a tu lado es un claro síntoma de ceguera…"

"¡Pues tú eres el que también insistes en sentarte a mi lado!"

"¡Y estoy empezando a lamentarlo, sólo me das dolor de cabeza!"

Hermione se sentó, con los brazos cruzados.

"Eres inaguantable."

"Lo mismo digo." Malfoy se sentó, con un gesto de evidente enfado. Murmurando "repelentes sangre sucia…"

En ese momento entró por la clase Amycus Carrow. Achaparrado, de negro, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermana.

"Fantástico, lo mejorcito de 7º. A ver, levanten la mano los que sean hijos de muggles."

Hermione se tensó. Era la primera vez, en todos los años de estudios, que un profesor hacia semejante pregunta. Sintió que Malfoy también se tensaba a su lado. Hermione tímidamente alzó la mano y miró alrededor.

Sólo su brazo se había alzado.

Entonces palideció. Hasta entonces no había caído en la cuenta. Sus amigos, su entorno eran sangre pura.

_Eran sangre pura._

Ernie. Ginny. Neville. Luna. Romilda. Lavender. Crabbe. Goyle. Parkinson. Zabini. La tal Fawcett. Incluso el insufrible de Malfoy. No había apenas alumnos mestizos, y muchísimo menos, alumnos hijos de muggle en Hogwarts.

El corazón, por supuesto por iniciativa propia, se le aceleró.

Miró a su compañero de pupitre como acto reflejo, con puro miedo en sus ojos. Malfoy la miraba con una inusitada seriedad. Pero no dijo ni palabra.

"Bien. Bajen las manos."

Carrow miró a Hermione directamente. Hermione volvió a mirar con verdadero terror a Malfoy, que no había apartado su mirada de ella.

"Oh. Señorita Granger." Ante el sobrecogimiento de la clase, se acercó a ella, y le mostró sus dientes amarillentos. Se inclinó sobre ella, y Hermione se echó instintivamente atrás. Hermione notó por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy había puesto el codo en el respaldo del pupitre de ella, en un gesto aparentemente casual, pero que le había acercado a ella.

Carrow se pasó la lengua por los labios.

"Creo que me debe algo¿verdad?. Pues creo que vamos a tener la primera práctica ahora."

Hermione notó que Malfoy se movía incómodamente en su sitio.

Carrow se alejó del sitio, y ella soltó el aire que había contenido. Sin moverse de su sitio. Entonces sintió la mirada de Malfoy y le devolvió la mirada. Malfoy elevó la mirada hacia Carrow. Hermione agachó la cabeza, y agarró su varita.

"_Bien Hermione. Demuestra que Harry no perdió el tiempo contigo. Demuestra que eres una Gryffindor y que ese baboso no te intimida."_

Hermione entonces elevó la barbilla y se preparó para lo que sea lo que Carrow le tenía preparado con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Carrow se acercó a su escritorio, y agitó su varita. Detrás de él un enorme cajón se tambaleó y Hermione se puso tensa.

"Señorita Granger, acérquese aquí ya."

Hermione tomó aire, y aferró su varita para evitar que su mano temblara. Al incorporarse, echó una última mirada a Malfoy, que la su vez la observaba con intensidad y una expresión seria, desconocida para ella hasta ese momento.

En alguna parte de su mente Hermione pensó que nunca había visto a Malfoy tan guapo. Habituada a su eterna expresión cínica o burlona, nunca se había planteado que Malfoy tuviera otra expresión.

Pero se obligó a sacar a Malfoy de su mente, y concentrarse en temas más urgentes.

Carrow la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó a ella, y Hermione, de estatura media para ser chica, comprobó que eran de la misma altura, lo cual significaba que Carrow no era un hombre alto. Éste agitó su varita y la caja se abrió.

La clase dio un chillido. Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleró y tenía los latidos en los oídos.

De la caja apareció un inferius. Ella inmediatamente recordó lo que sabía de ellos.

_"Un inferius. Un inferius... Un cadáver que sólo parará cuando cumpla la misión que le han encomendado. Muy resistentes a hechizos..." _

Hermione se sobrecogió. ¿Y si la misión que Carrow le había encomendado era matarla?

Inmediatamente pensó en cómo se detenía a un inferius. Y recordó que Harry le contó que Dumbledore pudo detenerlos con un anillo de fuego. Antes de que pudiera conjurar nada, el inferius se había arrojado sobre ella. Hermione oyó más chillidos y las mesas moviéndose, como si sus compañeros se hubieran cambiado de sitio. Oyó que Carrow les ordenaba que se sentaran de nuevo.

Hermione sintió un agudo dolor en su costado, allí donde el inferius había golpeado con sus garras. Hermione recordó a Harry y a Ron... la primera vez que pelearon juntos contra aquel troll y cómo Harry había introducido su varita en la nariz.

Inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, no era una técnica muy sofisticada. A modo de estaca, Hermione clavó la varita en el ojo del inferius, y éste se llevó las manos al ojo. Ese mínimo instante valió a Hermione para incorporarse, sin prestar atención al dolor, y apuntó directamente al suelo.

_"¡Incendio!"_

Con la varita creó una línea de fuego alrededor del inferius, con el fin de que no se moviera. Entonces se apoyó en el pupitre, llevándose su mano libre al costado. Miró a Carrow para ver qué diablos iba a hacer ahora.

Carrow estaba mirándola con rabia. Hermione dedujo que porque no esperaba que la batalla hubiera durado tan poco.

"Siéntese."

Carrow apuntó con su varita, y llevó al inferius al cajón, que se cerró automáticamente. Hermione se fue a su sitio, sin mirar a Malfoy esta vez. Carrow apagó el fuego.

"Fin de la clase."

Todos los alumnos movieron sus cabezas extrañados. Carrow salió del aula dando fuertes pisotones, visiblemente contrariado.

Entonces todos fueron hacia Hermione, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Algunos Slytherin se quedaron en su sitio, pero Hermione no vio a nadie. Sólo quería salir de allí. Se puso en pie y creyó ver a Ernie. Se acercó a él y le pidió que le recogiera sus cosas, que se iba a ver a ver a la Señora Pomfrey.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Hermione se echó a llorar en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hizo preguntas, como era habitual en ella. Pero le dio una poción que la tranquilizó un poco, y aplicó otra sobre las heridas, que gracias a la túnica, el jersey y la camisa que llevaba, no llegaron a ser profundas. Le recomendó que no hiciera gestos bruscos para evitar que se abrieran, y que si notaba algo, como más dolor o cambio de color, que fuera inmediatamente a verla. Hermione le agradeció la ayuda y salió de la enfermería. Allí estaban Neville, Luna, Ginny y Ernie, todos deseando saber cómo estaba.

"Gracias, estoy bien. Sólo me ha dicho que vigile la herida, pero parece que no ha sido profunda, gracias a que estamos en otoño y llevamos varias capas de ropa."

Ginny la abrazó, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

"Me lo han contado, Hermione... Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien."

Hermione sonrió, y miró a los demás.

"Gracias por vuestra preocupación. Pero sólo me apetece ir a cambiarme... este uniforme está sucio y roto, y no tengo mi varita encima." Ernie le dijo que sus cosas se las había dado a Lavender para que las subiera a la habitación. Hermione sonrió con agradecimiento.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

El día había transcurrido con más tranquilidad. Después de una espantosa clase con Amycus Carrow, Hermione por lo menos pudo tener su momento de paz en la clase de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick siempre había sido muy cercano, y ella se llevaba bien con él. Aunque no era, ni de lejos, como los Carrow, el profesor sí mantenía una actitud más distante con los alumnos. Era evidente que algo había cambiado respecto a años anteriores.

Lo cual constataba el hecho de que en Hogwarts nada funcionaba con normalidad.

Malfoy... desde la última mirada antes de que ella se enfrentara al inferius no había vuelto a verlo. Se preguntaba si se había alegrado de su victoria, o si se había disgustado. La última conversación que tuvieron daba todas las pistas para pensar que prefería haberla visto muerta.

Y Carrow también.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Las clases estaban siendo duras desde el principio. Había deberes que hacer, pero lo peor era el ambiente enrarecido. Hermione entró sola en la biblioteca y esta vez no se fijó en cabezas rubias, o si había alguien conocido. Escogió un rincón discreto y enseguida empezó su tarea.

No se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Malfoy volvía a estar a su lado, silenciosa, observando sus apuntes por encima de su hombro. Dio un respingo y le miró. El la miró a los ojos con una breve sonrisa en los labios.

"Veo que estás mejor." Pero ella no dijo nada. No sabía qué decirle a alguien que probablemente se alegraría de haberla visto muerta bajo el ataque de un inferius. "¿Qué te ha dicho Pomfrey?"

Ella arqueó las cejas. ¿Preocupado, él?

Suponiendo correctamente, que ella no creía en ese interés, añadió: "Soy profesor, Granger. Es mi deber preguntarte."

Un deber. Sólo eso. Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

"Sólo que vigile su color o si me duele. Ha sido una herida leve."

"Manejaste muy bien la situación, Granger." Parecía que _incluso_ la felicitaba. "No sabía que se te daban bien los muertos."

"Creo que no sabes mucho sobre mi."

Pero Malfoy no respondió. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia su tarea, pero no la retomó. Echaba terriblemente de menos a Harry y Ron. Pero su cara era impenetrable.

"A ti te pasa algo."

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, que se erguía junto a su mesa.

"No me pasa nada."

"Sí que te pasa. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Hermione alzó las cejas. O bien preguntaba porque era un maldito cotilla, o bien tenía interés. Y ésta opción no le encajaba, aunque interiormente quisiera que así fuera.

"No me pasa nada."

"A ti te pasa algo." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue de la biblioteca, intuyó que a impartir clases de Pociones.

Entonces Hermione miró su libro, y estuvo un minuto así, antes de retomar su tarea.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Hermione empezó a agrupar las notas que había ido tomando de vez en cuando acerca de las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

_Imperius. Cruciatus. Avada Kedavra._

Otra forma de conjurarlas. Y hacerlas al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró. No era capaz de adivinar el motivo oculto de tan extraño encargo.

_"Veamos... Imperius domina la mente. Anula tu voluntad. Incluso los magos más poderosos han caído bajo sus efectos. Cruciatus. Pura tortura, dolor, sufrimiento, enajenación. Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina, y contra la cual no hay remedio. Ni protección."_

Salvo el amor. Lily Potter hacia su hijo Harry, el niño que sobrevivió.

Hermione se mordió el labio, concentrada. Empezó a exponer la simple definición de las tres Maldiciones. Pero no había sacado sus conclusiones, ni las había desarrollado.

_"Alguien que padeciera los efectos de estas Maldiciones."_ Hermione se estremeció. _"Alguien que está controlado, no siente su cuerpo ni su mente. Está obnubilado. Siente además un terrible sufrimiento, que inconscientemente desea que acabe. Pero el Imperius le obliga a seguir sufriéndolo. Hasta que llega la muerte."_

Realmente tras consultar la Sección Restringida, no supo encontrar ninguna información más de la que ya tenía.

No demasiado satisfecha con su resultado, Hermione recogió sus cosas para ir a la cena. Pero con otro objetivo nuevo: descubrir qué se proponía realmente Malfoy con estos deberes.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Tras la cena, en la que estuvo callada, y sus amigos la respetaron por eso, Hermione se dirigió despacio al aula de Pociones. Esta vez Malfoy no estaba rodeado de su club de fans, aunque Hermione pensó que no le importaba ya. Entró en el aula tras murmurar un quedo "hola" y se quedó de pie, sin saber bien qué hacer.

"¿Qué tal la herida?"

"Bien, gracias."

Malfoy parecía incómodo. Hermione creyó saber por qué.

"Oye, no hace falta que finjas preocupación. Te habría encantado verme despedazada por esa cosa. Pero qué lástima de suelo, todo sucio por mi sangre..."

Pero Malfoy la agarró de los antebrazos.

"¿Tú piensas de verdad que me gusta contemplar esos espectáculos?"

Hermione sintió que el agarrón era casi doloroso. Y notó dolor en su costado. Arrugó la frente ante el dolor, y gimió levemente, pero no dijo nada.

"Pues te equivocas, no tengo esa curiosidad morbosa de ver cómo se desangra una sangre sucia."

Entonces los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas furiosas.

"¡Pues perdona por no haber sabido interpretar que 'asquerosa sangre sucia' en realidad viene a decir, '¡por favor, hija de muggle, no te dejes matar por un inferius!'"

Malfoy apretó los dedos hasta que ella gritó de dolor. Entonces la soltó, y se dio la vuelta, con rabia contenida, hasta que dio un violento golpe en un pupitre. Hermione se frotó los antebrazos y se llevó la mano al costado, donde le molestaba la herida. Él la miró de reojo, y luego totalmente frente a ella.

"No quería lastimarte, perdóname." Hermione parpadeó. Malfoy¿disculpándose?

"Da igual. Ya me he acostumbrado." dijo con amargura. Malfoy se volvió a mirarla. Hermione se sentó en un pupitre y dejó su bolsa al lado.

"No entiendo por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil, Malfoy."

"Tú lo haces difícil."

"Yo no hago nada difícil. Tú me odias tan sólo porque existo."

Malfoy suspiró de frustración.

"Anda, vete a dormir ya." Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. "Me parece que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy, y lo que me faltaba era cargar con una Gryffindor hasta su mierda de torre porque se me ha quedado dormida encima de sus deberes."

Hermione sonrió levemente. Al menos no había utilizado "cargar con una asquerosa sangre sucia". Pero también se preguntó si no tendría otra de sus citas.

"¿No te ocasionará problemas "cancelar" tan pronto el castigo?"

"No. Les diré que te he mandado a las cocinas con los elfos, para darte una lección. Nadie baja allí."

"Vaya, qué detalle."

"Ya ves."

Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió del aula hacia su Torre, todavía confundida con respecto a Malfoy.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

En los fines de semana la etiqueta de comer a determinadas horas o sólo con los miembros de cada Casa se relajaba un poco. Así que Hermione, con un extraño humor alegre, disfrutó de la compañía de Luna, Neville y Ginny en el desayuno del primer fin de semana en Hogwarts. Estaba todavía comiendo sus tostadas, cuando entró Ernie por el Gran Salón, acompañado de un Hufflepuff. Hermione le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ooh... Hermione, aquí se está cociendo algo..." bromeó Ginny.

Luna levantó los ojos los abrió de par en par.

"Hermione¿tú no eras la novia de Ron Weasley?"

A Hermione se le atragantó el zumo de calabaza.

"¿Qué?. ¡No!. ¿Ron y yo...?. Qué va, para nada. Somos muy buenos amigos, los mejores, pero nada más..."

Pero Ginny la miró con una expresión melancólica.

"Es una lástima, Hermione."

"¿El qué?"

"Pues que no estés enamorada de mi hermano. Me encantaría tenerte de hermana."

Hermione no sabía bien qué responder.

"Ginny, tú ya eres mi hermana. Harry no tiene hermanos, ni yo tampoco. Él y yo somos lo más parecido a unos hermanos reales."

Ginny sonrió, aunque tenía cierta tristeza en los ojos. Pero Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.

"He comenzado un trabajo muy extraño para Malfoy. Las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. Simultáneas. Otra forma de conjurarlas. ¿Qué quiere que le cuente?"

Todos la miraron con extrañeza. Neville estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre, sin duda recordando a sus padres.

"Sí que es un trabajo raro, Hermione." Ginny dijo mordisqueando su tostada. "¿Por qué crees que te lo pide? Vamos, no se me ocurre qué puedes contarle, además de 'tortura, control, muerte'"

"Todavía no sé su finalidad."

"Yo creo que quiere que le teorices si hay algo que pueda producir las Maldiciones a la vez." repuso Luna como si acabara de comunicar que está lloviendo. Hermione suspiró. "Y yo creo que sí se puede."

"A ver Luna, explícate." Repuso Hermione, esperando una de sus fantasías.

"Dicen que Salazar Slytherin tenía muchos recursos para eso. No necesitaba una varita."

Todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Hermione no la entendía.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Ginny y Hermione subieron a la sala común para que Hermione se preparara para su "no-cita".

Estaban muy confusas. ¿Tenía algo que ver con Salazar Slytherin, e indirectamente, con Voldemort? Hermione prefirió dejar eso para otro momento. Ahora pensaba pasar un rato agradable en compañía de Ernie.

Pero no contó con que tenía que elegir qué llevar puesto. Ginny no hacía más que recomendarle que llevara algo bien ceñido y escotado y sería todo suyo. Pero Hermione sólo acertó a arrojarle la almohada a la cabeza. Finalmente optó por un top, cazadora, pantalón y botas negras. Fondo de armario de cualquier chica con dudas sobre si ir muy provocativa, muy sosa, muy seria o muy informal... y salió de la Torre de Gryffindor todavía pensando en las pistas que tenían que seguir. Pero estaban en un punto muerto.

"Vaya, Granger. ¿Vamos de funeral?"

Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy estaba delante de ella, vestido de azul marino, y extrañamente, no rodeado de sus fans.

"No seas idiota. Hace fresco, ya es otoño."

"Ah, claro. El negro abriga tanto..."

Hermione resopló y siguió caminando.

"¿Qué tal va tu trabajo?"

Hermione ni se giró.

"Genial. Sólo me falta pasarlo a limpio."

Seguía caminando hacia el vestíbulo, y Malfoy iba junto a ella. No juntos, pero sí en la misma dirección. Pero nunca caminaban _juntos_. Hermione no sabía qué quería él para que fuera en _su dirección_. Al fondo, vio a Ernie que estaba esperándola. Hermione sonrió.

Pero Malfoy no se pudo callar.

"¿Te vas con el elfo?"

Hermione rodó los ojos. Pero le sonrió, acercando su cara a él. Él agachó la cabeza para mirarla, con la expresión seria.

"No es un elfo. Y sí, me voy con _Ernie_." Le guiñó un ojo. "Chao, sangrecita pura."

Pero contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba que haría, Malfoy elevó sus pulgares y los puso en la frente de ella. Como una caricia. Nada más. A continuació los retiró.

"Creo que quiero ese trabajo listo a las dos de esta tarde, Granger."

Hermione miró con expresión confundida. Y se apartó de él.

"¿Qué¡No puedo creérmelo¡Es sábado, ya había quedado¡No puedes obligarme a que me pase la mañana preparándote un estúpido trabajo!"

Malfoy se había dado la vuelta.

"Bueno, si prefieres que te castigue Carrow…"

Hermione cerró los ojos, resignada. Suspirando, fue con Ernie.

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

"Ernie, me temo que tengo un castigo que cumplir con Malfoy. Me acaba de pedir que le entregue un trabajo para ahora a las dos."

Ernie la miró con decepción.

"Vaya, Hermione, qué mala suerte. ¿Y qué tal lo llevas?"

"Bastante bien. De verdad lo siento, pero debo terminarlo."

"Tal vez te pueda ayudar."

Hermione sonrió agradecida. Tal vez le vendría bien una segunda opinión. En lugar de dar un paseo, Hermione subió a la Torre de Gryffindor a buscar los materiales, y se encontró con Ernie en el Gran Salón. Ernie leyó lo que Hermione había empezado a escribir, y la miró con total asombro.

"Hermione¿qué clase de mente criminal pide un estudio como éste?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo ni idea. Y no consigo adivinar su finalidad. Luna opina que tiene que ver con Salazar Slytherin."

Ernie rodó los ojos. Lovegood y sus fantasías.

"A mi no me parece tan descabellada esa fantasía de Luna. Tú mismo has dicho lo de una mente criminal. No se me ocurre otro que sea capaz de elaborar algo con las Tres Maldiciones al tiempo."

"¿Y Quien-Tú-Sabes?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. _Ups._

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

Ernie la acompañó hasta el aula de Pociones. Dentro estaba Malfoy, apuntando cosas en un pergamino y sentado en el escritorio.

"Buena suerte, Hermione. Nos veremos esta tarde ¿vale?"

Hermione le sonrió y entró en el aula. Malfoy se había acercado hasta ella, y la miraba con un gesto serio.

"Veo que tu elfo doméstico no se separa de ti."

"Y dale… que no es un elfo."

"No logro imaginar qué saldrá de una sangre sucia y un elfo doméstico." Malfoy hizo como si sintiera un escalofrío.

Hermione miró a Malfoy con frialdad, pero sonrió.

"Lástima que yo no lo vea como un elfo doméstico. A lo sumo lo que puede salir de nosotros son mestizos. Y vaya, qué casualidad, uno de los magos más poderosos es Harry Potter. Y el otro es Lord Voldemort." Hermione sonrió más todavía. "¿Creo que la mezcla no es del todo mala, no crees?"

Malfoy palideció.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que el Señor Tenebroso es mestizo, Granger?"

Hermione se quitó la cazadora y Malfoy notó que Malfoy la miraba con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y rechazo. Pero la curiosidad debió de poder más que otra cosa, porque Hermione supo que estaba fijándose en su ropa de calle, al no llevar uniforme.

O estaba muy sorprendido por la noticia.

Hermione se apoyó en un pupitre e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Malfoy se colocó delante de ella, sin decir nada.

"Pues lo que oyes. Voldemort tiene la sangre tan impura como Potter." Le miró con la barbilla en alto, con una expresión de triunfo. "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Hijo de un muggle llamado Tom Ryddle y de una bruja llamada Merope Gaunt. Esa sí que fue una buena mezcla."

Malfoy tenía la mirada fija en ella, con los ojos grises entornados y en profunda concentración.

Entonces Hermione no supo que decir y agarró su bolsa, de donde sacó el pergamino. Malfoy no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, y esta vez se puso lo suficientemente cerca como para que Hermione volviera a sentir su olor. El dichoso olor a limpio que volvía a acelerarle el puso.

Pero Malfoy no cogió el pergamino. Con un dedo repasaba el mentón de Hermione, que ahora sí se aferró al pergamino para que no notara lo que le temblaban las manos. No podía mirarle a los ojos.

"Depende de quienes se mezclen ¿no crees?"

Entonces ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y confusión.

"_No puede ser. Es Malfoy. No puede ser…"_

Pero al igual que una cobra hipnotiza a su presa, Hermione no podía moverse, sólo acertaba a echarse para atrás, pero tenía el pupitre en su espada. Malfoy estaba ya a escasos centímetros de ella.

Malfoy pareció sonreír satisfecho. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinada sobre el pupitre, no podía echarse más atrás a menos que cayera sobre él. Y Malfoy estaba de pie frente a ella, extrañamente entretenido en tocar su barbilla con un solo dedo.

Tragó saliva. Pero echó el órdago.

"Ahora el Colegio está lleno de muchos sangre pura. Podría intentarlo."

Malfoy detuvo el movimiento de su dedo sobre el mentón y la miró a los ojos.

"Inténtalo."

Pero ella sólo acertó a pensar en que Malfoy tenía unos ojos preciosos. Parecían de metal.

Malfoy tenía ahora la vista puesta en la boca de ella. Hermione sentía cómo sus pulsaciones estaban totalmente disparadas.

"_No es verdad. Malfoy no me va a besar. No es verdad."_

Efectivamente, Malfoy se apartó de ella bruscamente y se fue hacia su escritorio, apartándose el pelo en un gesto crispado.

"Déjame aquí el trabajo."

Hermione parpadeó, confusa. No adivinaba qué había pasado, y lo que pensaba que había pasado era totalmente imposible. Rápidamente dejó el pergamino en la mesa, y se echó unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Has pensado cómo pueden surgir las tres Maldiciones al mismo tiempo?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. No. No lo había pensado.

"No importa. El lunes tenemos clase."

----------------------------------- **/-\ **-----------------------------------

* * *

_N/A 2: menudo favor que ha hecho Draco a Hermione con la clase de Defensa ¿verdad? Y para colmo, ella se ha dado cuenta de que está en clara minoría. Lo que quiso siempre Salazar Slytherin se está cumpliendo. Sólo pureza de sangre… y algún mestizo por ahí suelto. _

_¿Acaso Draco siente preocupación?. ¿Remordimientos?. ¿Celos?. ¿O realmente prefería haberla visto desangrada bajo el inferius?_

_Y seguimos con el trabajito para Malfoy. ¿Alguna teoría? Es importante para la historia, of course… __Por lo menos se la devuelve al "sangrecita pura". Lástima que es profe y le arruina la cita con Ernie… _

"_Inténtalo." Lo dejo también a la libre interpretación. Aquí tú juegas como Hermione._

_Por cierto, el fic de Heradhra (Hr y los merodeadores, es estupendo :) me ha descubierto que no son "Delegados" (glubs) sino "Premios Anuales" ( $-/ ' GLUBS!) Qué espanto de nombre... en fin, disculpa el error de traducción. Aunque me he enterado de que en las pelis dicen Delegados también y sigo prefiriéndolo, así que los mantendré. Claro que me han dicho que el doblaje castellano de las pelis pronuncia "Hermione" como "Hermión." (agh... qué horror...)_

_Sobre avadakedavrar a algún personaje: creo que Bellatrix y Voldemort ganan por goleada... (Sí, espero que Bellatrix sufra mil cruciatus también)..._


	9. El permiso y los Gytrashes

_N/A: Los Gytrashes, que yo sepa, no aparecen en los libros de HP, pero sí en los videojuegos, donde por cierto se me dan fatal… :-/ Sobre todo los de Quirrell... $-/ soy un paquete con ellos... _

_Como el día 5 junio-capítulo 5, cumple de Draco, capítulo de mi cumple (día 9 de junio, capítulo 9... :). Para el lunes como mucho actualizaré si el tiempo no lo impide. Oh... y promete ese capítulo._

_Gracias especialísimas a las fieles, sin vosotras escribiría para mis amigos y familia y para mi sola: __**Maeryalush**__ (me alegra mucho :) ; __**Erea**__ (¿si está celoso? yo creo que la respuesta es obvia... :) ; __**Heredhra **__(ya está todo dicho, tus reviews sí son mágicos :) ; __**Oromalfoy**__ (eh... sobre Draco ayudando... bueno... lo confieso, no. No la está ayudando exactamente, pero es un poco más complicado que eso. ¡No me tires tomates todavía! ;) ; __**harrymaniatica**__ (jeje... bueno el beso... se hace de rogar ¿eh? Todo llegará, todo llegará... ;) ; **LoreMalfoy **(Draco, Draco... ya explicaré su actitud, para mi tiene lógica, pero por ahora no voy a narrar lo que él hace o piensa. Hay fics fabulosos por ahí que ya lo hacen. Los de Dryadeh, Amor en Riesgo de nikachan123... Lo de las maldiciones, estás a punto de descubrirlo. Tienes 1 y tienes 1, falta hacer la suma... ;)_

_**Damari**, si estás por ahí, éste va por ti, jeje... (por fin...) Tranquila, que más adelante habrá un capítulo sólo para Harry. (Sorry, Dramioneras)_

_Al resto, gracias por entrar._

_Disfruta._

* * *

**Capítulo 9. El permiso y los Gytrashes**

Hermione iba hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor excitada. Primero, porque había tenido un extraño y ambiguo intercambio con Malfoy. Corrección. Con el profesor de Pociones, que no acababa de comprender.

_Inténtalo._

¿El qué?. ¿"Mezclarse" con otros sangre pura?. ¿O con él?. Porque la desafiaba a que se relacionara con magos sangre pura... O tal vez no. Tal vez le decía simplemente que una sangre sucia, en los tiempos que corren, no podía ni intentar acercarse a un mago de sangre limpia como mandaban los cánones. No... no eran celos... no _podían_ ser celos. ¿O sí?...

"Señorita Granger…" Hermione se paró en seco. Carrow.

"¿Sí, profesor?"

"Acompáñeme."

Hermione notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba… y no era el mismo susto que notó cuando Malfoy se acercó a ella en el aula de Pociones.

Carrow abrió su aula y ambos entraron.

"Tengo que decir que me sorprendió su actuación en la última clase."

"_Uh… ¿Gracias?" _

Pero Hermione no dijo nada ante tan ambiguo comentario.

"Para la próxima, no le será tan fácil." Entonces Carrow se acercó a ella y aferró su mandíbula. "Los impuros sois muy útiles para este tipo de cosas."

Hermione frunció el ceño, y volvió a sentir asco y miedo de este profesor.

"Suélteme."

Pero él no hizo nada para soltarla. Hermione entonces se apartó bruscamente y salió del aula, a toda carrera, sin rumbo fijo. Entró por un pasillo y luego por otro hasta que se vio sola y se apoyó en la pared. Dejó caerse hasta el suelo y se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho.

Entonces recordó que Harry no quería que hubiera corrido peligro, pero ahora se preguntaba si era más peligroso estar fuera de Hogwarts… o dentro. Se echó a llorar de pena, porque echaba de menos a Ron y a Harry, y por impotencia, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que la persecución a la que le sometía Carrow era algo personal.

Se tocó la mandíbula. Malfoy y Carrow, habían hecho el mismo gesto, pero uno con mucha más delicadeza.

Pero se secó las lágrimas y apretó los labios. No podía dejarse intimidar por ese enano grimoso. Ni Harry se dejaba llevar por la angustia con Voldemort, y éste sí que intimidaba.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

El sábado transcurrió sin más incidentes. Hermione, aunque se había propuesto no acobardarse por las amenazas, o lo que fuesen, de Carrow, decidió llevar siempre con ella el Mapa de los Merodeadores que le entregara Harry antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts.

"_Llevároslo vosotras. A mi no me resulta de ninguna utilidad."_

Con el Mapa Hermione se las arregló para evitar a Carrow, y sin que ella supiera bien por qué, a Malfoy. Realmente estaba confundida, y no quería que esos dos "profesores" interrumpieran lo que en realidad habían venido a hacer a Hogwarts. Es decir, buscar las pistas que llevaran al guardapelo. Abrió el Mapa.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Inmediatamente el mapa se llenó de puntos en movimiento con los residentes de Hogwarts. Al cabo de un rato dio con "D. Malfoy".

En el Gran Salón.

Junto a "P. Parkinson". Muy juntos.

Hermione miró los dos puntitos con los labios curiosamente apretados.

Se echó atrás en su asiento.

"_A ver, Hermione. Piensa. Malfoy no es de fiar, y está 'ocupado'. Tú tienes que ir a Hogsmeade a seguir una posible ruta del guardapelo…"_

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Carrow.

Claro. Tal vez Malfoy la puso al servicio de Carrow como alumna para las prácticas, con el propósito de que consiguiera de él no sólo el permiso para acceder a la Sección Restringida.

También para salir de Hogwarts con permiso.

Tragó saliva. Era posible. Pero también era posible que Malfoy le hubiera hecho esa encerrona por el puro placer de torturar a una sangre sucia. O algo peor. Indecisa, volvió a mirar el mapa.

Malfoy en el Gran Salón. Carrow caminando por un corredor.

Lo que tenía claro era que tenían que ir a Hogsmeade al Cabeza de Puerco. Y uno u otro la podían ayudar. Entonces dio un golpe con la varita más fuerte de lo esperado.

"Travesura realizada."

Hermione salió de la Sala Común tras haber tomado una determinación.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid. El gigantesco profesor abrió la puerta de la cabaña y miró con sorpresa a Hermione.

"Hola Hagrid…"

"¡Hermione! Pasa, no te quedes ahí." Hagrid la dejó pasar a la cabaña mientras iba directo a la tetera a calentar agua. "¿Qué tal estás?. ¿Cómo es que vienes sola?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia Hagrid. Quería preguntarte por qué estamos encerrados en Hogwarts."

Hagrid carraspeó, incómodo.

"Hermione, sabes que son órdenes de McGonagall. Es peligroso salir del recinto del Colegio."

"Lo sé. Pero quiero saber por qué. No me digas que es Voldemort que está ahí merodeando. Quiero saber qué ocurre."

Hagrid se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

"Me temo que la desaparición de Dumbledore ha supuesto que la protección que tenía Hogwarts no sea tan poderosa. Está el Bosque Prohibido, más prohibido si cabe. Y se comenta que hay bestias hasta Hogsmeade."

Hermione se acercó más desde su asiento.

"Hagrid, necesitamos ir a Hogsmeade. No es porque quiera ir a Zonko's. Es que necesitamos comprobar una pista allí. Harry lo necesita." Miró a Hagrid suplicante. "Por favor…"

"Hermione, no puedo darte ese permiso. Si lo hiciera lo debería hacer con todos los de Gryffindor, y te aseguro que eso no gustaría nada a McGonagall." Una sombra cruzó la cara de Hagrid.

"_Espera… ¿y coló el permiso de Carrow para la Sección Restringida?. ¿Por qué me ayudan mis enemigos y mis amigos no?"_

"Yo… lo entiendo Hagrid. Debía intentarlo. Mi plan B es probar con Carrow."

"¿Carrow?" Hagrid frunció el ceño. "No es de fiar, Hermione, es peligroso. Es…" Hagrid carraspeó. "Bueno ya sabes que no puedo hablar mucho, pero ten en cuenta que no te conviene que te tengan en el punto de mira… en estos tiempos…"

Hermione sonrió.

Ya recordó. Alecto y Amycus Carrow. Mortífagos que como Lucius, no buscaron a Voldemort, o eso se decía.

¿Por qué piensas que te va a ayudar?" continuó Hagrid. "¿A _ti,_ precisamente?"

"Pues precisamente por lo contrario por lo que tú, o Sprout, o Flitwick no me dejaríais. Porque es peligroso."

Hagrid cambió la cara, cayendo también en la cuenta.

"Sólo quiero saber cuál es el peligro, Hagrid."

Hagrid suspiró.

"Hay Gytrashes hasta Hogsmeade, Hermione." Hermione frunció el ceño, recordando lo que sabía de los Gytrashes. "Perros fantasmagóricos que habitan en lugares oscuros, y que temen a la luz. Por eso sólo salen de noche."

"Hagrid, seguro que tú sabes… ¿cómo puedo atrapar uno?"

"¡Hermione, no estarás pensando…!" Hagrid volvió a carraspear. "Bueno sí, pero…" Suspiró rendido. "Está bien. Te ayudaré. Pero ni una palabra, Hermione, o me devolverán a Azkaban. Sólo si tienes ese permiso, vuelve y te daré lo que necesitas."

"Está bien, ni una palabra." Hemione se levantó y salió deprisa. "Me has ayudado mucho. ¡gracias, Hagrid!"

Hagrid no tuvo tiempo ni de levantarse, pero miró con preocupación a la joven que se iba.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¡Hermione!" Hermione acababa de entrar por el vestíbulo cuando se encontró con Ginny y Luna.

"¡Ah, hola!" Hermione se paró delante. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ha llegado carta de Ron." Ginny la sostenía en la mano. "Se ve que van a ir a investigar algo con mi padre. En el Ministerio de Magia. Y bueno, creo que viene a decir que a propósito de tu nota sobre Carrow… no sé, saben algo y no es bueno." Ginny frunció el ceño. "Y tú ¿dónde ibas?"

"Creo que he encontrado el modo de llegar a Hogsmeade." Ginny y Luna la miraron sorprendidas. "Si esto no funciona, vamos a tener que avisar a Ron y Harry de que vayan ellos a Hogsmeade, no me gusta la idea, pero será porque estamos encerradas aquí."

"¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo, Hermione?" preguntó Luna

"Ahora soy la alumna en prácticas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ningún profesor va a darme permiso, así que he pensado que tal vez Carrow estaría encantado de que yo, precisamente, sea la que corra peligro. He estado hablando con Hagrid, y me ha dicho que, efectivamente, hay mucho peligro, especialmente de noche." Hermione las miró con determinación. "Gytrashes."

Ginny puso una mueca de temor, y Luna abrió mucho los ojos.

"Hermione… ¿estás segura?. ¿Y para qué querrías ir a Hogsmeade si te lo preguntara?"

Hermione sonrió.

"Para capturar un gytrash. Así haría la práctica de Defensa."

Se puso en marcha, pero se dio la vuelta recordando algo. Se acercó a Luna y Ginny y les dijo en voz baja.

"Con respecto a la carta de Ron… efectivamente. Los Carrow son mortífagos. Lo recordé."

"¿¿Cómo??" dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Luna.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Profesor Carrow"

Hermione, tras hablar a Ginny y Luna, se aproximó al profesor en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se giró y la miró con frialdad y repugnancia.

"¿Qué quiere, señorita Granger?"

Hermione tragó saliva, pero recordó cuál era su objetivo.

"Profesor, quería pedirle permiso para salir de Hogwarts."

Amycus Carrow se carcajeó.

"¿Y puede saberse por qué?"

"Soy la alumna de las prácticas en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras." Hermione tragó saliva. "He sabido que en Hogsmeade merodean Grytrashes. Había pensado que tal vez quiera presentarlo en la siguiente clase…"

Carrow entornó los ojos. No era una mala protesta, y encima ella correría gran peligro. Una sangre sucia menos en Hogwarts.

"Interesante…" Pareció pensárselo y torció el labio. "¿Y cree usted que puede capturar un Gytrash?"

Hermione puso todo el empeño en aparentar la imprudente seguridad de quien no la tiene.

"Por supuesto, profesor."

Carrow sonrió con crueldad.

"Me encantaría ver ese espectáculo."

Carrow ordenó a Hermione que la siguiera hasta su despacho y le entregó el pergamino.

"_Yo, Amycus Carrow, profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, doy permiso a la alumna Hermione Granger para salir del recinto de Hogwarts durante el fin de semana."_

Hermione cogió el permiso con ojos brillantes.

"Gracias, profesor."

"Espero ver un gytrash mañana por la noche como muy tarde."

Hermione asintió y salió del despacho, directa a ver a Hagrid para que le prestara la ayuda que necesitaba.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione estaba ya preparando su bolsa para salir hacia Hogsmeade. Varita, (imprescindible), comida, una muda y abrigo, algo de dinero mágico y un frasco negro conjurado para meter seres vaporosos como los genios, según le había dicho Hagrid cuando se lo dio.

Suspiró. Ése era su plan, y era la primera vez que tenía que hacer una misión peligrosa ella sola.

Miró por la ventana y vio que todavía quedaban unas pocas horas de luz. Con suerte podría llegar a Hogsmeade primero, hablar con el camarero del Cabeza de Puerco, capturaría un Gytrash y de vuelta a Hogwarts.

"Pan comido" se dijo con más seguridad de la que verdaderamente sentía. Salió de la Torre de Gryffindor tras haberse despedido de sus compañeros. Le dio el Mapa a Ginny… por si le ocurría algo, ella debía tenerlo en su poder.

Llegando ya al vestíbulo, alguien la sujetó del brazo.

"Granger ¿dónde te crees que vas?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Malfoy con su túnica, con el rostro muy serio.

"_Vaya, la mueca de burla no le hace ningún favor…"_

"Voy a cumplir con lo que me ha ordenado Carrow" dijo levantando la barbilla. "Tu plan de tenerme a sus órdenes funciona, Malfoy. Así que tengo esta noche y el día de mañana para traerle un Gytrash. Así que, si me disculpas, debo ponerme en marcha ya."

Soltándose de la garra de Malfoy, Hermione se ajustó la bolsa al hombro y salió del Colegio.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione echó a caminar con paso ligero. Sí que notó a que se referían con lo de que era peligroso. Los alrededores estaban extrañamente silenciosos. El sol ya se había puesto, y calculaba que le faltaba aún un cuarto de hora hasta llegar a Hogsmeade.

Notó el viento frío y miró alrededor. Nada, ni un ruido.

Agarró su varita y la sostuvo dentro de la manga, para que no se viera, aunque se preguntó tontamente quién iría a verla ahí. Entonces vio que era más de noche que de día. Y que a unos diez metros de ella el suelo empezaba a brillar con una luz verdosa. Hermione se detuvo de inmediato, y por el rabillo de ojo vio que a su izquierda otras dos luces y otras tres a su derecha también iluminaban el suelo.

De la primera luz surgió un enorme perro semitransparente, con los ojos crueles y enormes fauces. El cuerpo recordaba más al de un bisonte, por el lomo abultado.

Hermione echó a correr para huir de las seis figuras que estaban materializándose. Pero sabía que no podía huir toda la vida. Las figuras se acercaban rápidamente y como flotando. Entonces Hermione se detuvo.

"_¡Lumos!"_

La varita conjuró el hechizo y la sostuvo alrededor para evitar que se acercaran a ella. Siguió corriendo bajo la protección de su haz, pero cuando éste se desvaneció notó como un frío glaciar le atravesaba el cuerpo, y cayó sobre una rodilla.

Entonces comprendió que un Gytrash la había atacado, y que si no actuaba deprisa, los siguientes también irían por ella.

"_¡Lumos!"_ volvió a gritar, junto cuando un Gytrash se había acercado peligrosamente a ella. El Gytrash se detuvo y ella lanzó un hechizo golpeador, varias veces. El Gytrash se retorció de dolor hasta desaparecer en el punto donde le había dado de lleno la luz.

Hermione, aún aturdida, se levantó y volvió a correr, invocando de nuevo el hechizo.

Pero la luz volvió a desvanecerse, y de nuevo notó el frío que le dejaba sin respiración. Y de nuevo otro golpe helador más.

Cayó otra vez de rodillas y levantó la varita, esta vez invocando Lumos no tan firmemente. Otro Gytrash quedó atrapado y volvió a conjurar varios golpes hasta hacerlo hasta desparecer.

"_Sólo tres, Hermione, sólo tres…"_ Pero esta vez no podía levantarse. Volvió a invocar el hechizo para mantener a raya a los Gytrashes.

La luz empezaba a flaquear, y antes de que pudiera mirar, oyó una voz.

"_¡Lumos máxima!"_

Hermione sintió una poderosa luz que paralizó a los Gytrashes. Varios hechizos golpeadores, muy rápidos. Pestañeó, y a unos pasos vio a Draco Malfoy, con la varita en alto y en su rostro una mezcla de preocupación y disgusto.

Hermione dejó caer la varita y se llevó la mano al pecho, aún de rodillas. Notó una palma en su mejilla, y otra que tocaba la piel que quedaba justo debajo de su cuello. Ella entonces levantó los brazos para apartar semejante descaro, pero él no vaciló. Ella le miró a la cara y él dejó la palma debajo de su garganta, encima justo de su escote. Un poco más abajo y estaría…

Hermione se sonrojó.

Malfoy entonces la miró a la cara y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Vaya, Granger, no ha hecho falta que pronuncie un hechizo para elevarte la temperatura."

Entonces ella apartó sus brazos y se puso en pie, aunque seguía sintiendo frío.

"¿Qué haces aquí?. ¡Podía encargarme de esos bichos sola, gracias!"

"Sí, eso pensaba yo hasta que te dejaron arrodillada."

Ella le miró seria.

"¿Estabas ahí esperando a que me mataran, o qué?"

Él la miró con su sonrisa burlona.

"Al final me he dado cuenta de que preferiría matarte yo mismo, y he intervenido."

"Oooh. Gracias." Dijo ella, echando a andar indignada. Él con unas pocas zancadas la alcanzó. "No me sigas." Pero Malfoy iba a su lado.

Hermione se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo.

"¡Que no me sigas!. ¡Te puedes volver al Colegio, porque no me vas a ver morir aquí, así que te vas a aburrir mucho!"

"Yo creo que no. Para ser la bruja más brillante del Colegio eres bastante patosa."

"Y tú...". _¿La bruja más brillante?_ Se acercó a su frente para comprobar su fiebre.

Pero Malfoy se apartó en cuanto Hermione le puso la mano en la frente. Ella dio un pequeño respingo por pensar que él se retiraba porque el mero roce de su piel le daba asco. Pero Malfoy, para su sorpresa, le cogió la mano.

"Estás helada."

Hermione reprimió un escalofrío.

"Son los Gytrashes... es como si te quitaran la energía. Siento frío, sí."

Malfoy entonces se quitó la capa que le cubría. Ella pestañeó, extrañada. Pero él se la puso encima. Entonces volvió a notar el ya clásico olor a limpio y sintió que su cuerpo entraba en calor, sin saber muy bien cómo.

"Gracias." murmuró en voz baja.

Malfoy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Será mejor que..." empezó a decir él, pero en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y echó a Malfoy a un lado.

_"¡Lumos!"_ chilló ella. En ese momento, un Gytrash que acaba de aparecer a la espalda de Malfoy quedó atrapado por la luz de la varita de Hermione. "¡Deprisa, busca en mi bolsa el frasco negro y destápalo!"

Malfoy no preguntó, buscó el frasco y lo puso delante del ser. Éste pareció absorbido por un remolino que salía del frasco. Malfoy tapó el frasco, Hermione retiró el Lumos de su varita y apuntó el frasco con ella, invocando el Hechizo Irrompible.

"Ya lo tenemos."

Malfoy la miró con una extraña expresión, después de haberla visto actuar. Entonces agarró su brazo y tiró de ella.

"Perfecto, entonces como una bruja obediente te vuelves a Hogwarts."

"No pienso volver todavía." Él giró la cabeza enarcando una ceja. Hermione tragó saliva. "Yo tengo que llegar a Hogsmeade. Mañana le llevaré el Gytrash a Carrow."

"Ya me puedes ir dando una buena explicación." Hermione echó a andar y él la siguió. "Granger, estoy esperando que respondas."

"Yo... tengo que preguntarle una cosa a alguien, eso es todo."

Malfoy la miraba con el gesto serio.

"¿Me lo vas a contar?"

"No."

"Granger, por las buenas o por las malas."

Hermione suspiró.

"Vamos a hacer un trato. Yo te cuento qué voy a hacer en Hogsmeade, y tú me cuentas cómo escapaste o cómo te dejaron ir cuando huiste con Snape. Empiezas tú."

Malfoy la miró, considerando la propuesta.

"Dumbledore quiso que Snape lo matara." Hermione palideció. "Pregúntale a tu amigo San Potter. Dumbledore quiso morir. Intento averiguar por qué, si es porque ya estaba condenado, o porque de ese modo yo no tendría que haber cumplido mi misión."

"¿Qué misión? No entiendo nada, eso no explica lo de Snape…"

"Uh-uh, Granger... yo te he respondido. Te toca a ti."

Hermione consideró el valor de la información.

"Tengo que buscar a alguien que hablaba mucho con Dumbledore." prefirió omitir cualquier relación con la Orden del Fénix. "Yo también quiero saber cosas sobre Dumbledore."

Malfoy asintió.

"Vamos antes de que aparezcan más Gytrashes o algo peor."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

En Grimmauld Place, Harry se encontraba leyendo la misteriosa nota de RAB. Miraba la nota desde todos los ángulos. Desde que se había instalado, había tratado de tener la cabeza ocupada y no pensar en lo mucho que le quedaba por recorrer, en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Ginny y Hermione y sobre todo, en la horrible sensación que era estar en la casa de Sirius, sobre la que era incapaz de hablar de ella como si fuera suya propia, y saber que Sirius no estaba. En Hogwarts el año anterior miraba las lechuzas con anhelo, pensando que una finalmente traería una de sus cartas, con apoyo, consejos.

Recordaba esa breve época en la que Sirius le hizo sentir que había vida fuera de Hogwarts. Algo que no había sentido ni un solo minuto de su vida.

Y ahora que estaba fuera de Hogwarts, y sin Sirius, era sentir de lleno el vacío más absoluto.

Ron se acercó a él. Harry sonrió. Estaba muy agradecido porque hubiera insistido en quedarse a vivir con él. Harry en Grimmauld Place y solo, se habría acabado sintiendo como ese maldito elfo loco.

"No te dije, ya les mandé la carta a Ginny y Hermione." Ron hizo una mueca. "Espero que pasen esa maldita censura."

Harry asintió. Le daba rabia no ser él quien escribiera abiertamente, pero sabía que era una medida necesaria.

"Cuando dijo lo de Carrow no me gustó nada. Son mortífagos, de los que supuestamente abandonaron a Voldemort, como tantos otros." Harry dio un golpe a la mesa. "Sólo espero que tengan cuidado."

"Lo tendrán, ellas seguro que se manejan mejor que nosotros." Ron se sentó delante. "¿Qué hacías?"

"Mirar esta maldita nota. Sé que tu padre nos va a llevar al Ministerio porque tiene algo que puede ayudar. Pero no dejo de pensar en cómo RAB pudo acceder a la cueva, y dejar la nota con el falso guardapelo. Y la poción estuvo intacta."

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"¿La dejó él?"

Harry torció los labios.

"Puede ser… o llevó a alguien que la bebiera, e hizo el reemplazo. En cualquier caso, tenía que tener más poción, o tal vez la vasija se rellenara sola."

Ron se echó para atrás.

"O a lo mejor la poción era para Voldemort, y esperaba matarlo."

"Suponiendo que RAB hubiese preparado la trampa. Si hubiese sido Voldemort, imagino que era inmune a la poción, o tenía otro medio de sortearla sin tener que beberla."

Ron resopló con frustración.

"A mi me supera. Esto es territorio de Hermione, no el mío."

Harry volvió a mirar la nota. Era territorio de Hermione, y ellos no podían dar con la solución.

"_De momento."_ Se dijo a si mismo.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_N/A 2: Es curioso que Carrow y Draco hicieran el mismo gesto con la barbilla de Hermione. _

_Parece que Hermione va centrándose un poco en su tarea. Al final ha conseguido su propósito. Con respecto a Draco ¿trabajan juntos bien, o es mi imaginación?. Ya descubrimos que algo que Draco es averiguar qué pasó con Dumbledore... _

_Por fin, un trocito de Harry y Ron, que hacen sus conjeturas sobre la trampa del guardapelo. Perdón a las Dramioneras (os compenso en el siguiente). ¿Algunas ideas? Por cierto, la nota de RAB en inglés es muy curiosa. Tiene forma de rombo, muy simétrica, como que muy estudiada._


	10. Juntos

_N/A: Este capi es el más largo, puro Dramione, pero creo con toda la humildad del mundo, que promete... Siguiendo la tradición del significado del número del capi, lleva el nº 10 para el día 10 porque es como el capitán del equipo de futbol. Puedes estar de acuerdo o no, claro... __Ve al baño, traéte un zumo, cocacola, un vinito, galletas, patatas, un café, chocolate, pa amb tomàquet con jamoncito o una almohada por si te duermes... porque va para largo._

_Disfruta. Y si puedes, por favor deja tu opinión, al menos tan sólo para este capi. Merci! - Sig.-_

_

* * *

__**"Nadie es totalmente bueno o totalmente malo."**__ JK Rowling. (Hablando de cómo piensa Sirius Black)_

oo**OO**oo

**Capítulo 10. Juntos**

Al llegar a Hogsmeade ya era muy tarde. No se oía ningún ruido, y parecía que todo el pueblo estaba tan encerrado como los estudiantes en Hogwarts.

"Es como si el toque de queda fuera para todo el mundo mágico." comentó Hermione volviendo a sentir un escalofrío.

"¿Sigues teniendo frío?"

De forma inesperada, Malfoy la preguntó y _casi_ parecía que estuviera preocupado por ella.

"Sí... pero estoy bien. Debe de ser el fresco de la noche."

Malfoy asintió.

"¿Dónde quieres ir? Aquí está todo cerrado."

"Al Cabeza de Puerco."

Malfoy la siguió, y miró con repugnancia el aspecto destartalado y descuidado del pub. Entraron y notaron que la temperatura era mucho más agradable, pero el sitio estaba tal y como Hermione lo recordaba... sucio y polvoriento, y con un extraño olor a cabra.

Malfoy miraba el lugar con una expresión que a Hermione le recordó a Narcissa Malfoy.

"Malfoy... ¿sabes que te pareces a tu madre mucho?"

Malfoy inmediatamente cambio la expresión de disgusto por otra de sorpresa.

"¿Tú qué sabes de mi madre?"

Hermione se sintió un poco turbada.

"No... nada... sólo que me has recordado a ella. Nada más."

Pero no se atrevió a decirle que la expresión de asco era clavada a Narcissa Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo, los mismos rasgos hermosos y aristocráticos. Hermione desvió la vista y miró alrededor.

El pub estaba lleno de figuras encapuchadas, silenciosas y siniestras. Sin darse cuenta, se echó más para atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con el pecho de Malfoy. Iba a separarse como si fuera un acto reflejo antes de que él le echara en cara que ni le tocara con sus asquerosos gérmenes muggle, cuando notó que Malfoy le colocaba la mano en el hombro, cerca del cuello, y la llevaba a una mesa cerca de la chimenea.

"Ponte ahí. Traeré algo caliente... aunque dudo mucho que haya algo que valga la pena."

Hermione asintió y se acurrucó junto al fuego. Siguió con la mirada a Malfoy y no pudo evitar observarle de lejos. No debía pensar en que era guapo, pero... vale, sí. Lo pensaba. Lo era.

_"Maldita compañera de Bill, cuando la encontramos fue la primera que mencionó que Malfoy es guapo. Si no hubiera sido por ella ni me habría fijado." _

Disgustada, se obligó a cambiar la vista y miró al camarero que estaba sirviendo a Malfoy.

Le era familiar. Muy familiar. Recordó que una vez Harry le dijo lo mismo. Con mucho pelo gris, aspecto gruñón, delgado y parece que alto. Le recordaba a... Dumbledore.

Y mucho.

En ese momento Malfoy se acercó a Hermione con dos botellas de whisky de fuego. Sin vaso. Hermione arqueó las cejas.

"Los vasos están repugnantes, Granger. Y aquí no dan té con pastas." Ella sólo asintió.

"Gracias." Bebió y sintió como el alcohol sí que le daba cierto calor a sus huesos. Suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos tenía a buen recaudo un Gytrash, su coartada ante Carrow.

"Bueno, pues voy a hablar con el camarero." Antes de que Malfoy respondiera, ella apuró el whisky de fuego, se retiró las dos capas que llevaba y se dirigió a la barra.

Antes de llegar, un encapuchado le cogió del brazo y la acercó hacia él.

"Vaya, vaya... qué tenemos aquí. Hace tiempo que no vienen mujeres a estas horas..." Hermione empezó a forcejear para liberarse. Miró a la cara del encapuchado y vio que era un hombre de piel muy morena, delgado, y bastante mayor. De hecho, Hermione pensó que incluso mayor que sus propios padres.

"Suélteme..."

"Vamos, bonita ¿no quieres acompañarme?" El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa libidinosa. "Te invito a un trago."

No había hecho más que decirlo, cuando Hermione sintió que tiraban de ella hacia atrás y quedaba fuera del alcance del desagradable desconocido.

"No tiene sed." Hermione notó que Malfoy a su espalda la empujaba de ahí.

"¡Eh, que no había terminado!" chilló el desconocido. Pero Hermione miró a Malfoy que se giraba hacia el desconocido y lo observaba con los ojos grises y fríos que había visto otras veces en su padre. El desconocido murmuró algo y se retiró a su mesa. Malfoy se llevó a la barra a Hermione, que lo miraba estupefacta. Pero Malfoy torció la boca.

"Eres una cría. No tienes ni idea de lo que ése quería de ti."

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?. ¡No soy idiota, si no te has enterado, no estaba siguiéndole la corriente!"

Pero él miraba a otro lado con expresión aburrida.

"Ya, pero si no hubiese sido por mi, ahora mismo ése te habría metido la lengua hasta la garganta."

Hermione le miró furiosa.

"Eres un cerdo. Como que me hubiera dejado."

"Pues todavía no te he visto darle calabazas a nadie."

Hermione entornó los ojos.

"Depende a quiénes, so listo."

Él esbozó su sonrisa de medio lado.

"A ver¿quiénes?"

"¿Vais a pedir, o qué?"

Tanto Hermione como Draco se dieron la vuelta y enfrente de ellos vieron al camarero inclinado sobre la barra mirándoles fijamente con una expresión de puro aburrimiento. Hermione enrojeció y Malfoy lo miró como miraba a cualquiera que no reunía los mínimos requisitos para que un Malfoy le prestara atención.

"¡Sí!. ¡Otra botella de whisky de fuego!" Chilló Hermione, dando un golpe a la barra por la ira. Malfoy enarcó una ceja y se giró para mirarla. El extraño camarero puso la bebida encima, y Hermione dio un trago de golpe.

"¡Otra!"

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

"A ver, Granger, tú no bebes, así que no trates de impresionarme."

"Impresionarte, y una mierda." Echó otro trago. "Esto es culpa tuya. A ti sólo te impresionan las morenas de piernas interminables de Ravenclaw." Malfoy enarcó de nuevo una ceja y la miró, esta vez como si la actitud de Hermione empezara a ser incluso... divertida.

"Ah... ya. Las morenas de Ravenclaw."

"Sí." Hermione miró al camarero. "¡Otra!" E inmediatamente volvió a darle un trago. Entonces miró a Malfoy, con las mejillas más coloradas por el efecto del alcohol y el ambiente caldeado del Cabeza de Puerco. "Y las rubias pomposas de Slytherin. Y las rubias de Hufflepuff... que no tendrán cerebro, pero están muy bien ¿no? Bueno, puestos a pensar, y las rubias de Ravenclaw también. Y las morenas de Slytherin."

Malfoy asentía despacio.

"Claro." Se acercó a ella, que estaba apoyada en la barra. "¿Y las castañas de Gryffindor?" Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes de alcohol. Y esbozó una sonrisa, que le daba al conjunto un aspecto pícaro.

"Especifica: Las castañas sangre sucia e inteligentes de Gryffindor." Dio otro trago y le miró inclinando la cabeza y señalándole con la botella. "Ésas no cuentan."

Malfoy seguía mirándola como si la situación de verdad le entretuviera mucho.

"Olvidas añadir, 'y en estado ebrio', Granger."

"No estoy en estado ebrio."

"Vaya si lo estás."

Hermione le echó una mirada que pretendía ser dura, pero no hizo más que incrementar la curiosidad de Malfoy, que estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de la situación.

"Granger, ya deja de beber, o mañana no vas a ser capaz de levantarte."

Hermione miró la botella como si fuera la primera que tomaba. Y dijo algo que, dado el estado achispado en el que se encontraba, era extrañamente lógico y absolutamente coherente.

"No sé dónde vamos a dormir, así que lo mismo ni nos tenemos que levantar."

Entonces Malfoy cambió la expresión por una de preocupación. No había pensado en eso. Se giró hacia el camarero.

"Escuche... ¿dónde podríamos pasar la noche por aquí?. No podemos regresar a estas horas y me temo que mi amiga no está en condiciones de salir."

El camarero lo miró con cierto recelo.

"Eres el joven Malfoy ¿eh?" Malfoy frunció el ceño.

"¿Y qué si lo soy?"

El viejo lo miró con fijeza.

"Bueno, quería asegurarme. Un Malfoy seguro que puede pagar lo que se me debe."

"Ya he pagado la otra ronda. Las de Granger las va a pagar ella." Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido de indignación y abrió la boca para responder, aunque algo de la conversación se le escapaba.

"No me refiero a eso" repuso el camarero. "Dumbledore te salvó la vida." Malfoy palideció. "Así que más te vale que devuelvas el favor."

Malfoy bajó la mirada un momento. Hermione a su lado frunció el ceño al ver la expresión ilegible que tenía Malfoy. Entonces miró al camarero, sin entender demasiado. Sin duda la nube de alcohol le impedía razonar con claridad.

El viejo los llevó a un cuartucho trasero donde había un catre.

"Podéis dormir ahí. Mañana hablaremos tranquilamente." Hermione lo miró. _Una_ cama, y bastante _pequeña_.

Pero fue Malfoy el que habló.

"Oiga, ahí solo cabe una persona." El viejo los miró sin pestañear.

"¿Prefieres dormir tú conmigo?. ¿O prefieres que sea ella la que duerma conmigo?"

Entonces Malfoy frunció el ceño disgustado. El viejo se fue, les dio las cosas que habían dejado en la mesa junto a la chimenea y cerró la puerta.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Pero Malfoy, todavía molesto, habló.

"Bueno, nos apañaremos. Yo no pienso dormir en ese suelo asqueroso." Ella miró esperando que respondiera que fuera ella la que se tirara al suelo como buena sangre sucia que era. Pero no dijo nada.

Malfoy no abrió las sábanas raídas del asco que le daba. Se tumbaron dándose la espalda mutuamente, y procurando ni rozarse. Con ambas capas improvisaron unas mantas.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione se dio la vuelta con dificultad y notó que el cuerpo que tenía a su espalda se movía también por el cambio de postura de ella. Medio dormida, y en la oscuridad, no conseguía ver a Malfoy. Cerró los ojos otra vez, dejándose llevar por el momento y pensando en casi semiinconsciencia que se estaba muy a gusto en una cama de 90 centímetros junto a Malfoy.

Pero entonces escuchó que murmuraba.

"La Poción… Imperdonable… Nunca lo sabrá..."

Hermione frunció el ceño, ahora más despierta.

"El Señor Tenebroso..."

Hermione abrió los ojos e intentó pensar.

"¿Malfoy...?" le susurró, esperando que él contestara.

Pero no dijo nada. Siguió durmiendo. Entonces ella cerró los ojos, y volvió a quedarse dormida.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Oyó de lejos a alguien que colocaba cosas de cristal (jarras o copas o botellas) y de vez en cuando ruido de sillas o muebles arrastrándose. Hermione abrió los ojos y notó que por las rendijas de la puerta entraba algo de luz, que iluminaba el cuartucho donde estaba durmiendo.

Con Malfoy.

En una cama de 90 centímetros.

Con lo cual estaban muy pegaditos.

Él tenía su brazo por encima del suyo propio, que estaba aferrado a su cintura. Inmediatamente hizo por retirarlo, pero él siguió durmiendo y de hecho, se acomodó mejor en su abrazo. La frente de Hermione quedaba pegada a los labios de él, y básicamente, todas las partes de sus cuerpos estaban tocándose.

Hermione se ruborizó, y se agitó nerviosa.

"Sshh." le oyó decir.

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle, dentro de la oscuridad, y notó que estaba totalmente despierto.

"Hola", sólo acertó a decirle ella.

Pero él levantó la mano para apartarle los cabellos de la cara y tocarle la mejilla.

"No has pasado frío ¿verdad?"

Ella agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo.

"No... no."

_Oyó_ que él esbozaba su clásica sonrisa. Hermione entonces se acomodó pensando en lo bien que seguía oliendo Malfoy, a pesar de la suciedad del lugar. Y de pronto él la soltó para incorporarse.

"Bueno, sé que adoras compartir cama conmigo, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha."

Hermione esta vez no quiso picar negándole sin más que quisiera compartir la cama.

"No, _tú _adoras compartir la cama conmigo."

Malfoy la miró en la penumbra de la habitación, y ella estaba segura de que enarcaba una ceja.

"Granger, la cantidad de mujeres que habrían dado la mitad de su vida por haber estado donde has estado tú esta noche."

"¿En un catre polvoriento en un pub de tres al cuarto junto a un Slytherin engreído y presuntuoso?"

"Olvidas mencionar que es increíblemente atractivo."

Ella resopló.

"Yo puedo decir lo mismo, Malfoy" Se incorporó. "Ernie o Ron estarían encantados de haber estado ahí." Suspiró teatralmente. "Ay... voy a tener que compensarles esto..."

En la oscuridad no notó cuando Malfoy le había agarrado los brazos y la había vuelto a tumbar sobre la cama, esta vez él encima.

"Ah... Normal. Un elfo doméstico en un catre asqueroso. Y un pordiosero que sentirá nostalgia de su propia cama."

El pulso de Hermione empezó a acelerarse.

"Malfoy, levántate..."

Entonces notó que levantaba la cabeza y la miraba, aunque no podía distinguir bien su rostro. Se hizo un momento el silencio, y ella pensó que estaba tumbada en una situación muy comprometida con Malfoy, a quien detestaba y era un sentimiento mutuo, y que por otro lado, era _profesor_.

Tal vez él pensó lo mismo, porque se incorporó de inmediato y abrió la puerta de par en par, saliendo por ella.

Hermione se incorporó confundida, y siguió tras él.

----------------------------------- **//-\ :** -----------------------------------

Hermione dejó que fuera Malfoy el primero en ducharse… si como suponía el baño era repugnante no quería que la culpara a ella y su repelente cuerpo de haberlo dejado todo asqueroso.

Hermione se acercó al viejo camarero, que estaba elevando vasos y jarras en la alacena.

"Buenos días, señor." Hermione se sentó frente a la barra. "¿Quiere que lo ayude?"

El viejo se giró para mirarla.

"Yo lo que creo es que no has venido desde Hogwarts para ayudarme ¿no?"

Hermione bajó los ojos, pero tomó la determinación de aprovechar que Malfoy no estaba.

"Yo… tengo que preguntarle por las cosas que trajo Mundungus Fletcher, hace unos meses." El viejo la miró como si ese nombre ni le sonara. "Quiero saber si entre las cosas que le enseñó había un guardapelo."

El viejo se rió, pero no dejó de mirarla con esos ojos azules.

"Y suponiendo que lo tuviera ¿qué pretendes hacer con él?"

"Destruirlo."

El viejo rió más fuerte.

"A ver, jovencita…"

"Hermione."

"Hermione. ¿Tú crees que es tan fácil de romper?" Hermione frunció el cejo. Recordaba que, si era el que vieron en Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera fueron capaces de abrirlo.

"¿Y qué quiere usted hacer con él?" preguntó ella ansiosa.

"Lo mismo que tú, por supuesto." La mirada que sostuvo a Hermione le recordó las pocas veces que Dumbledore estaba realmente preocupado. "Tranquila. La Orden se encargará de todo." Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿La Orden?"

El viejo la miró.

"Tú lo que debes hacer es averiguar cómo alguien pudo haber encontrado primero el guardapelo, y haber dejado las trampas intactas."

Hermione giró la cabeza levemente.

"_Sí… RAB… ¿Cómo lo hizo?. ¿Tuvo ayuda?. ¿Sabía que era un Horrocrux…?" _Ahora le asaltaban miles de preguntas.

"Oiga… aunque me pique mucho la curiosidad… ¿qué importancia puede tener eso?"

Pero el viejo la miró con severidad.

"Muchos hechos del pasado nos pueden hacer comprender el presente."

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando entró por la puerta un Malfoy claramente contrariado y asqueado. Hermione lo miró pensando en que vio que al despertarse, e incluso a pesar de la poca luz, tenía el mismo aspecto impecable.

_"¡Maldito niño!. ¿Cómo lo consigue? Soy humana, me levanto con legañas, y despeinada, con la voz ronca ¡pues como todo el mundo!"_

Entonces se levantó y avisó que ella iba también a darse una ducha rápida.

----------------------------------- **/-\**-----------------------------------

Salió al rato, comprendiendo la mueca de disgusto de Malfoy. El baño era igual de repugnante que el resto del pub. El viejo seguía elevando con su varita las copas y botellas y retirando las usadas. Aunque Hermione realmente pensó que no veía diferencia entre las copas "nuevas" y las "usadas."

"Veo que no habéis pasado tan mala noche después de todo." Malfoy levantó la mirada con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

El viejo los miró y rodó los ojos, resoplando y murmurando algo que le pareció _"jovenzuelos..."_

"Bueno, ya sé a qué ha venido ella. Y tú ¿qué haces aquí?" Malfoy le miró como si le pareciera toda una osadía que semejante sujeto le preguntara qué hacía con su vida.

"Soy su profesor."

"¿No crees que es ilegal y poco ético lo que haces con una alumna?"

Hermione desvió la mirada enrojeciendo, aunque casi le da un ataque de risa, y Malfoy frunció el ceño.

"¿A qué se refiere? Yo no he hecho nada ilegal ni poco ético. Hum... bueno..." esbozó su clásica sonrisa autosuficiente. "Sí que todo lo que hago suele ser o ilegal o poco ético… pero no ahora, viejales."

Hermione retiró la sonrisa de su cara y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Malfoy!"

Pero el viejo volvió a mirarlos.

"Bueno, ella es mayor de edad al menos ¿o no?"

Ahora Hermione se giró al viejo.

"¡Claro que lo soy! Oiga ¿esto qué tiene que ver con...?"

Pero el viejo no contestó, sólo volvió a mirar a Malfoy.

"Enseñas Pociones." Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Malfoy apretó ligeramente los labios, y pareció concentrarse en algo con gesto preocupado. Hermione miraba a Malfoy expectante.

"Sí."

"Vamos, muchacho. Eres muy bueno en Oclumancia, de los mejores que he conocido. Soy muy viejo y he visto a gente muy variada por aquí. Pero no te preocupes, no te estoy leyendo la mente." Miró con ojos agudos a Malfoy. "No me hace falta leértela."

Hermione estaba muy intrigada. Esos ojos agudos... los comentarios astutos... era como si le recordara a alguien...

_Dumbledore..._

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Era eso... este hombre tenía sin duda algo que ver con Dumbledore. Por lo que veía, por lo que había oído a Harry, por lo que dijo Moody...

_Aberforth Dumbledore._

Entonces el viejo se giró.

"Sí. Con razón eres la bruja más lista de tu edad."

Malfoy entornó los ojos y miró a Hermione, que seguía con la expresión estupefacta y asustada sin quitarle los ojos de encima al camarero. Éste se giró a Malfoy.

"Con respecto a ti, Malfoy, creo que todavía hay esperanzas." Hermione frunció las cejas. El viejo asentía como considerando algo que sólo él sabía.

Pero Malfoy pareció inseguro. Hermione lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

"Procura enterarte lo antes posible de cómo funciona la Poción, Malfoy." Draco no dijo nada. Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. "Por eso tienes el puesto de profesor de Pociones."

Hermione seguía sin comprender. Pero ahora era su oportunidad de saber por qué un alumno, por muy aventajado que fuera, tenía el puesto de Pociones.

"Eso ¿por qué tienes el puesto de Pociones?"

Ésto pareció gustarle más a Malfoy. Ahora sí la miró con su sonrisa burlona.

"Eso es porque tengo un gran talento, Granger, y había una vacante." Ella rodó los ojos.

De pronto Aberforth sacó la varita y conjuró en el aire un medallón dorado, con una S verde, de un estilo muy antiguo, incluso pasado de moda. El medallón era una simple ilusión, porque era fantasmagóricamente transparente.

Hermione sintió que el pulso se aceleraba y miró con miedo al viejo camarero. Este tenía sus agudos ojos puestos en Malfoy, que a su vez observaba la ilusión con frialdad.

"¿Qué es esa mierda?" dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

El viejo sonrió con picardía.

"Oh. Un antiguo tesoro. Creo que de los Black. Tú eres un Black ¿no te interesa?"

Hermione miró con horror al viejo. ¿Y si le interesara, caería en manos de Malfoy?

Un momento. ¿Black?. ¿Por qué le iba a interesar algo de los Black? Miró a Malfoy y abrió la boca, pero antes dijo él.

"Mi madre es Narcissa _Black_ Malfoy, Granger." Hermione asintió. No se acordaba.

"¿Y no querrías tenerlo tú?" preguntó Aberforth.

Malfoy le miró con desagrado.

"¿Por quién me toma, viejales? Yo no voy comprando baratijas a camareros, ni colecciono trastos inútiles -y feos, la verdad- y no necesito simular ser un sangre pura poseyendo antiguallas de familias de magos."

Hermione notó que el viejo sonreía levemente.

"Entonces, no te importará que se lo ofrezca a otro comprador..."

Malfoy le miró como si el viejo estuviera verdaderamente loco.

"¿Está sordo? Como si se lo da a Potter, él sí que tiene apego a los cacharros de los Black."

"¡Malfoy! Harry es mi amigo."

"Bah, como si me importara mucho lo que colecciona Caracortada."

El viejo conjuró el guardapelo, y la imagen desapareció.

Hermione miró con mucha preocupación. Si el viejo le había enseñado la imagen del guardapelo, y si Malfoy colaboraba con Voldemort, le haría mención del artefacto.

Pero Malfoy no había reaccionado. ¿Era una pose, o era genuina su ignorancia sobre la verdadera naturaleza del guardapelo?

"Debemos irnos ya. No podemos estar todo el día de excursión, Granger."

Hermione asintió, y recogió sus cosas.

"Gracias por la información, señor."

Los ojos del viejo brillaron con inusitada inteligencia.

----------------------------------- **/-\**-----------------------------------

Tras la extraña experiencia en el Cabeza de Puerco, Hermione y Malfoy se fueron a Las Tres Escobas a ver si podían desayunar algo decente.

"Granger, cada vez estoy más convencido de que la sangre muggle trastorna la mente."

Hermione estaba comiendo las _shortbreads_ con ganas. Después de lo que bebió a noche, y sin cenar, su estómago le estaba pidiendo algo sólido y consistente.

"¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?"

"¿Hemos venido a Hogsmeade a hablar con un viejo chiflado y que nos enseñe un colgante pasado de moda?"

Hermione bebió un poco de té, mientras seguía masticando.

"Tú me has seguido a Hogsmeade. Yo no te lo he pedido. Y sí, yo quería hablar con el viejo chiflado."

"¿Por qué?. ¿Ahora coleccionas trastos inútiles para aparentar tener la sangre más pura?"

Ella le respondió con repugnancia.

"¿Tú estás tonto? No tengo ninguna intención de cambiar la pureza de mi sangre. ¿Y además, qué, si voy a buscar reliquias?"

Malfoy la miró como si tuviera la cara de color verde.

"Granger, sólo pruebas mi teoría. La sangre muggle destroza el cerebro."

Pero ella en lugar de enfadarse, sonrió abiertamente.

"Me encanta la ignorancia de los sangre pura." Y siguió comiendo como si hubiera mencionado que el día era muy soleado. "Eres igual que Ron."

"¡Eh! Ni me compares con la inteligencia de una seta que tiene el pordiosero de Weasley. Vamos, casi igual..."

Ella rodó los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabía él que enseñas Pociones?"

Malfoy cambió su cara, mostrando una de preocupación.

"Sólo podría saberlo a través de dos personas."

Hermione alzó las cejas, curiosa.

"McGonagall… o Snape."

----------------------------------- **/-\**-----------------------------------

Se pusieron en marcha a Hogwarts después del desayuno. Hermione vio que Hogsmeade estaba muy apagado. Algunos comercios cerrados, poca gente en la calle... sería domingo, pero sintió una punzada de rabia porque la vida hubiera cambiado tanto a su alrededor.

A su lado, Malfoy caminaba callado. No pudo evitarlo, tenía que preguntar. Ella sospechaba que Malfoy no quería que supiese nada de él, y seguro que además, sentía algo así como arrepentimiento, vergüenza y asco por haber compartido una cama. Sobre todo _asco_.

"¿Me vas a contar qué pasó con Snape o no?" le preguntó ella, armándose de valor.

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no es asunto tuyo."

"Te equivocas. Dumbledore murió, y no me has dado ninguna explicación."

Malfoy se detuvo y la miró a la cara.

"Escúchame bien, yo a ti no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación. Ya di las suficientes, yo no te debo nada, así que no me hables como si fuese un Weasley." dijo con desprecio.

Hermione sólo acertó a darle un empujón con las dos manos y se fue corriendo. Apretando los labios para contener las lágrimas.

_"Niñato de mierda... Déspota engreído... Sangre pura de los..."_

Hermione se frotó los ojos por el repentino escozor que sentía. Al parpadear y mirar alrededor vio que no sabía dónde se había metido. Era el Bosque Prohibido, con toda probabilidad. Se molestó consigo misma por haber tenido una reacción tan visceral. Ella no era así.

Pero se sentía profundamente herida. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a los desplantes de Malfoy. Pero no importa lo que se dijera a sí misma o a otros. Su problema era que no estaba acostumbrada, y no estaba tampoco segura de si alguna vez se acostumbraría.

Dejando a un lado su frustración y su orgullo herido, sacó la varita, y ordenó que señalara hacia Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la varita se quedó girando, sin saber dónde ir. Hermione detuvo el encantamiento y sintió el corazón acelerarse y sus latidos bien fuertes.

Ni un sonido... nada. Definitivamente, estaba en el Bosque Prohibido.

No había ruido, pero vio como la maleza delante de ella se movía. Y a su derecha. _Y no había viento_. Hermione se echó hacia atrás sin perder de vista ninguno de los setos...

Entonces apareció delante de ella la figura enlutada de un mortífago. Y del otro arbusto, surgió otro mortífago. Ambos rieron con una risa hueca y cruel y levantaron su varita hacia ella.

_"¡Sectusempra!"_

"_¡Protego!"_

Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose las manos al costado allí donde el inferius de Carrow le había herido. Aunque se había protegido, la herida empezó a sangrar. Agachó la cabeza, y fingiendo más debilidad, apuntó con su varita al primer mortífago.

_"¡Desmaius!" _

El mortífago se llevó la mano a la cabeza, dudando entre caer. Pero Hermione apuntó al otro inmediatamente y no supo si había caído desmayado o no.

_"¡Expelliarmus!"_ Y salió disparado hacia el árbol que tenía justo detrás. El mortífago gritó hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se golpeó el hombro contra un bulto del tronco. Pero Hermione no se quedó a contemplar el resto, se incorporó, debilitada, y echó a correr, de nuevo sin rumbo.

Paró oculta tras un tronco para tomar aire.

"_Piensa, Hermione, si no funciona la varita, entonces fíate de la naturaleza. El sol está ahí, de modo que Hogwarts tiene que estar allí."_

Pero Hermione se sentó agotada, y entonces vio que estaba ensangrentada por la maldición que el mortífago le había lanzado.

"Granger"

Hermione apuntó inmediatamente, sus sentidos al máximo por pura adrenalina. Delante tenía a Malfoy, con la varita en alto.

Pero detrás apareció uno de los mortífagos.

"¡Expelliarmus!" sólo acertó a decir ella. Malfoy se giró inmediatamente, y Hermione no fue capaz de ver su rostro. Entonces Malfoy se giró para mirarla, con una expresión que no supo descifrar, y un brillo inusual en los ojos.

"_¡Accio Nimbus 2001!" _gritó Malfoy.

Malfoy fue hacia Hermione, la ayudó a incorporarse completamente, y vio cómo el mortífago se incorporaba otra vez, pero la Nimbus de Malfoy apareció en segundos.

"No… no quiero subir… Malfoy odio volar…" sólo acertó a decir ella.

"Granger, o subes o te enfrentas a ése. Así que decídete." Hermione miró al mortífago que se incorporaba sacudiendo la cabeza por el aturdimiento, y subió tras Malfoy, agarrándose fuertemente a él.

Malfoy se elevó inmediatamente y puso rumbo a Hogwarts. Pero Hermione no estaba segura. Llevaba los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se aferraba a la cintura de Malfoy como si de él dependiera su vida.

En realidad así era.

En segundos la velocidad se redujo y Hermione notó que podían incluso tocar suelo. Pero cayó torpemente de rodillas, aunque agradeció el haber llegado a tierra. Miró alrededor y supo que Malfoy los había aterrizado en una azotea.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

Malfoy la miró con el gesto severo. Se arrodilló delante de ella y la tocó con la varita.

"_Episkey."_ Las heridas de Hermione se cerraron. Antes de que él dijera nada, Hermione murmuró _fregotego. _La sangre desapareció. Se miraron con el gesto serio, pero ella fue la primera en hablar.

"Así no tienes que tocar mi asquerosa sangre sucia."

Entonces Malfoy se incorporó con crispación.

"¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando cuando saliste corriendo?"

Ella entorno los ojos de furia.

"En que no quería volver a dirigirte la palabra en mi vida."

Él volvió a girarse, realizando un gesto de frustración.

"¡No tengo que hablar cuando a ti te dé la gana!"

"¡Pues entonces no hablamos!"

Ella se incorporó y miró alrededor. Genial. Ahora no podía salir de esa azotea, sólo había unas ventanas.

Entonces Malfoy se apoyó en una repisa con una sonrisa burlona.

"Quiero bajar."

"Creo que yo me voy a quedar un rato. Tú bájate."

Hermione reprimió unas ganas impresionantes de arrojarle por la azotea.

"_Tú_ me has subido aquí. Y te recuerdo que no tengo escoba."

"Convoca una de las del Colegio. Son escobas, o leños más bien, dignas de cualquier Weasley, pero supongo que también pueden servirte a ti."

Hermione le miró con odio. Esto sí era terreno conocido con Malfoy. Se acercó a la Nimbus 2001 que yacía en la azotea y la recogió con firmeza. Malfoy siguió mirándola con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que ella colocó la escoba fuera de la azotea, dispuesta a arrojarla al vacío. De inmediato la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, y se separó de la pared, descruzando los brazos.

"Muy bien, entonces no nos vamos ninguno."

_"_Pues _inténtalo."_

"Pues sí lo intento." Hermione iba a soltar uno por uno los dedos, cuando los reflejos de buscador de Malfoy saltaron antes.

_"¡Accio Nimbus 2001!" _

La escoba salió disparada hacia Malfoy, y con ella Hermione, que estaba firmemente aferrada a ella. La velocidad que tomó la escoba para ir hacia la mano de Malfoy hizo que ella cayera directamente en el otro brazo de Malfoy.

Entonces de nuevo sintió el olor a limpio de Malfoy.

El brazo de Malfoy rodeó la cintura de Hermione, que se sintió bastante desgarbada al estar medio inclinada sobre él, que se erguía con la mano puesta en la escoba.

"Eres un puto desastre, Granger."

Ella enrojeció de vergüenza, y quiso separarse de él. Pero el seguía con su brazo firme.

"Suéltame."

"Creo que te soltaré cuando estemos _volando_." Hermione levantó los ojos con preocupación, sabía que no podía fiarse de él, y estaba casi segura de que si quería, lo podría hacer.

_"_Pues _hazlo."_

"Pues sí lo hago."

Entonces Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos y pensó que no eran tan fríos como ella pensaba. Y notaba las pulsaciones aceleradas, deseando estar lo más lejos posible de él, y a la vez, deseando quedarse ahí para siempre.

Pero entonces él habló.

"Pero no me apetece. Luego no habría forma de eliminar los restos de…"

Hermione levantó la mano para darle con todas sus fuerzas en su cara de engreído, pero Malfoy soltó su escoba y la sujetó. Ella se retorció en su abrazo y él puso el brazo de ella a su espalda. Arqueada hacia Malfoy, que sentía perfectamente la curva de sus senos, pasando por sus costillas hasta su estómago.

Entonces Hermione sintió algo más.

_Sintió deseo._

Dejó de retorcerse y se quedó quieta. Malfoy debió de sentir algo parecido porque esta vez no habló. Directamente puso su boca sobre la de ella, que seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creerse la situación.

Cinco segundos después, ella reaccionó. Lo que había estado anhelando secretamente, estaba ocurriendo. Y desechando racionalidad y buen juicio, decidió responder el beso posesivo, casi absorbente que estaba dándole. Era al principio lento, pero cuando ella se rindió, abrió la boca y empezó a devolverlo, él directamente la estrujó contra él, soltando a Hermione sus manos y el beso se tornó más y más violento. Ya liberadas las manos, ella las llevó a su cabeza para sentir por fin esos cabellos rubios e inconfundibles bajo sus dedos. Esa maldita cabeza rubia que en una semana ya era capaz de encontrar de un solo vistazo entre una multitud.

Pero él se detuvo, con los ojos oscuros de deseo, pero también había algo más. Remordimiento. Miedo. O arrepentimiento.

Hermione no supo qué era.

La soltó sin más, y recogió la escoba tirada tontamente junto a ellos. Subió encima y sin mirarla, le dijo a Hermione que subiera, que estarían abajo.

Hermione bajó los ojos, recogió la bolsa olvidada y subió detrás en la escoba. Se apoyó en el hombro de Malfoy para pasar la pierna por encima de la escoba y él dio un respingo y se quejó de dolor.

"Perdón" dijo ella automáticamente y retiró la mano de su hombro.

Pero en los cinco segundos que duró el vuelo hasta el suelo, Hermione había sentido que el corazón se le había acelerado más todavía.

Porque había lanzado un _expelliarmus_ a un mortífago que se golpeó en el mismo hombro.

Nada más poner el pie en el suelo, ella salió corriendo de allí, sólo con la intención de llegar cuanto antes a su dormitorio.

----------------------------------- **/-\**-----------------------------------

* * *

_N/A 2: Uf… ha sido un capi complicado… espero que cumpliera las expectativas._

_El sueño de Malfoy… a ver si aclaramos próximamente de qué va._

_La verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiendo las discusiones de estos dos, sobre todo la borrachera delante de Aberforth... Por cierto, vamos acotando informantes. Sí, el hermanísimo de Dumbledore tiene el guardapelo. Y le dice a Draco que empiece a investigar la Poción. Si echas la mirada a capítulos anteriores sabrás qué Poción es… pero si no lo sabes no importa porque lo veremos pronto. Me divierte escribir sobre Aberforth, me lo imagino como el alter ego cascarrabias de Dumbledore, pero como no se ha contado mucho de él en los libros, lo mismo este personaje no es como yo lo pinto. _

_Draco no sabe del guardapelo, o eso parece. Y le dieron el puesto de profe "a dedo". Las escépticas (va también por kaoru riddle si está por ahí), espero que comprendáis la razón cuando la dé más adelante. (Yo encuentro aún más difícil de creer el Draco-Veela... ':-/ ... y cosas peores...). De todas formas, siempre he creído que Draco sí es un mago con talento (Lucius se enfadaba con él porque Hermione le superaba, como si fuera la única persona en lograrlo)._

_Y al temita-temita: D y Hr tienen mucho de qué hablar, pero no confían el uno en el otro, como por otro lado es lógico. Pero ya ha ocurrido "algo" entre ellos que complica las cosas... Sí, algo que estaban pidiéndose a gritos, pero también aparece el "efecto superman-clark kent". ¿Era él el mortífago que atacó, o no?_

_Por cierto, es probable que no puedan volar a una azotea de Hogwarts. :-/ En capis anteriores dije que la falta de Dumbledore había bajado las defensas, pero a lo mejor ni con Dumbledore muerto las defensas caen tanto, o lo mismo sí. Y s__i alguien se pregunta por Madam Rosmerta al haber estado en Las Tres Escobas, pues no, no está, pero no voy a incluirla en el fic. (Jeje, aunque pienso que después de lo que ha ocurrido, nadie recuerda a la tía esa ni lo de las defensas de Hogwarts... ;-)_

_Aviso a las que sólo quieren leer Dramione: el siguiente es sólo Harry. Así que si no te interesa la trama, no pierdas el tiempo, sáltate el capi. Si te interesa la trama (ojalá) entonces, sí, mejor leelo. El fic es sobre todo de búsqueda de Horrocruxes, aunque el dramione sea importante._

_Pequeña referencia cultural: Las shortbreads son una especie de galletas de mantequilla típicas escocesas, redondas o rectangulares. Para mí, mejores que las de mantequilla danesas. Y por supuesto, con unas 12.000 calorías cada una... Las venden en España en grandes superficies. Para las lectoras de Latinoamérica, pues no lo sé, imagino que las exportan también._

_Y ya sí dejo de darte la charla. Deja tu opinión, por favor. Y gracias por llegar hasta aqui ;-)_


	11. La Copa

_N/A: Perdona si corto de pronto el "día después" de Hr y D, pero la narración es la narración y tenía que ir que ver qué tal le va a Harry._

_Si sólo quieres leer DMxHG, da al botón del 'Back' porque ahora no hay pizca... (pero volverán en el 12). Si quieres seguir la trama, (yo es lo que haría pero no soy objetiva…) mejor quédate a leer éste._

_Gracias por la lectura y en especial a las habituales y sus reviews. ¡Hacéis que merezca la pena actualizar!. Gracias por los últimos reviews de: __**Heredhra, LoreMalfoy, CrisBlack, harrymaniatica, blackstarshine, oromalfoy, Erea, damari, jocelyn, kariitho, popblack y Kathy. **_

_LoreMalfoy, aquí viene Harry… y buen viaje… :)_

_Y como siempre, si te apetece comentar o aportar tus ideas o tu crítica, me encantaría leerlo. Merci!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. La Copa**

Después de regresar del Valle de Godric y de que Ginny y Hermione regresaran a Hogwarts, la tarea acordada para Harry y Ron consistió en primer lugar en investigar la Copa de Hufflepuff. Dado que no habían encontrado ninguna referencia en Grimmauld Place, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el Sr. Weasley husmeara en el Ministerio de la Magia.

Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Dumbledore le dijera. Que Voldemort tenía una obsesión enfermiza por las reliquias de los Fundadores de Hogwarts. Ya descartadas las reliquias de Slytherin (Anillo de Gaunt, Guardapelo de Slytherin... aunque es verdad que aún no lo habían encontrado), estaba convencido que alguna línea de investigación podría surgir de las actuaciones pasadas de Voldemort.

Voldemort robó la Copa y el Guardapelo a Hepzibah Smith, heredera de Helga Hufflepuff. Que, engatusada por las buenas maneras y atractivo de Tom Ryddle, de forma bastante ingenua (o insensata, o las dos a la vez), se había encargado de ponérselas en las mismísimas narices al mago más perverso de la historia de la magia. Pero para Harry, era increíblemente frustrante buscar algo y no saber por dónde.

Se esforzó por meditarlo. Pero la que era buena para la analítica era Hermione, no él.

Hermione.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho. Echaba de menos a Hermione, y por supuesto, a Ginny. Pero se obligaba a no pensar en ellas. Ron había decidido irse a vivir con él en Grimmauld Place. Harry sabía que tenía sentido esa decisión, y además la agradecía. Primero porque era muy práctico, y segundo, porque Harry odiaba y quería a partes iguales la Casa de los Black…

"¡¡¡MALDITOS IMPUROS, TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE!!!"

Ron volvió a rodar los ojos.

"¿Pero se puede saber cómo podemos arrancar ese retrato?"

Harry sonrió.

"Ron, sabes perfectamente que lo hemos intentado cientos de veces. Es imposible."

"Lo que yo veo imposible de creer es que la madre de Sirius sea una banshee. Pero ahí está."

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Tú has tratado de preguntarle sobre Regulus?"

Ron lo miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

"¿Tú estás loco? Pues lo que me faltaba para que me chille y me compare con el 'ejemplo de virtud y paradigma de todo sangre pura'."

"Lo cual quiere decir que se lo has preguntado."

Ron enrojeció.

"Pues claro. Tenía que probar."

Harry sonrió de nuevo. Pues sí. Lo cierto es que Ron habría tenido una mínima posibilidad mayor que él, considerado que él era el mestizo usurpador de las propiedades de la familia Black. Al menos Ron era un mago de sangre pura, pero por lo visto hasta con quién te relacionas determina la clase de mago que eres.

¿No le dijo algo así Malfoy la primera vez que se encontraron?

Harry entonces cambió de humor. Habían recibido la carta de Ginny y Hermione. Ahora Malfoy estaba tranquilamente dando clases en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, podía estar un asesino en potencia dando clase?. ¡Si ni siquiera había terminado 7º!

Definitivamente, McGonagall debía estar pasando una fase de depresión y su juicio estaba totalmente obnubilado.

Además, tenían dos profesores mortífagos. Genial. Sacas al mortífago Snape y ponen a otros dos. Sin incluir a Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

Pero Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Harry, ha llegado mi padre!"

El señor Weasley entró al comedor, absolutamente fascinado con un objeto que mostraba orgulloso a Ron. Éste ponía los ojos en blanco.

"¡Ah, hola Harry!" le mostró el artefacto. "¡Siempre he deseado tener uno de éstos!"

Harry miró la palma de la mano.

Un bolígrafo.

"Huh... señor Weasley, eso es un bolígrafo."

"¡Sí¡No es maravilloso!" El señor Weasley incluso se pintó un poco la mano. "Tan pequeño, y sin necesidad de tintero." Harry rodó los ojos.

"Señor Weasley, si hubiera sabido que le iban a gustar tanto, le habría traído los de mi primo Dudley. No creo que los haya usado nunca... no sé si sabe escribir siquiera... Además, los tiene de todos los colores."

El señor Weasley dejó de mirar orgulloso su artículo de coleccionista y lo miró interesadísimo.

"¿Colores? Cuenta, cuenta..."

"¡Papa!" Era obvio que Ron estaba ya desesperado por dejar de hablar de juguetes, o lo que fuesen esos bolígrafos, muggle. "¿Qué has conseguido averiguar?"

El señor Weasley guardo el bolígrafo y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Es difícil intentar averiguar algo sin levantar sospechas. Nadie va preguntando todos los días por el Ministerio acerca de una antigua reliquia de una fundadora de Hogwarts." Empezó a contar Arthur Weasley. "Sin embargo, he podido tener acceso a determinada información. Efectivamente, esta copa tenía propiedades mágicas que desconocemos."

Harry intervino.

"Recuerdo cuando presencié la escena de Hepzibah Smith y Tom Ryddle en el Pensadero de Dumbledore. Ella le dijo a Tom Ryddle que era una copa mágica y que no había llegado a descubrir sus misterios."

Arthur Weasley se mostró ahora muy preocupado.

"La Copa parece que se utilizó sobre todo para preparar pociones."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Quién puede confirmar eso?"

Arthur Weasley le miró sin más.

"Slughorn. Snape."

Harry miró con los ojos entornados.

"Snape está ya descartado. ¿Cree usted que podría hablar con Slughorn?"

El señor Weasley sonrió.

"Claro Harry, era eso lo que venía a proponeros." El señor Weasley carraspeó incómodo. "También tenemos noticias. Efectivamente, existe un confidente de la Orden en Hogsmeade."

"¿Cómo lo sabe, señor Weasley?"

"El viejo es el hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth." Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos de par en par. "Es el camarero del Cabeza de Puerco. Ha contactado conmigo y me ha dicho que Hermione se ha presentado con Malfoy allí."

"¿Qué ha dicho?... Hermione¿con Malfoy?" Harry entornó los verdes ojos con furia, y Ron a su lado apretó los labios en un gesto claramente enfadado.

"No os pongáis así. Me temo que esto es más complicado…" El señor Weasley suspiró. "Creo que a Hermione le está viniendo bien la mano de Malfoy dentro de Hogwarts."

"No me lo creo. ¿Qué puede querer Malfoy de Hermione para que nos esté ayudando?. Malfoy estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore, Malfoy es hijo de un mortífago…" Harry dio un golpe en la mesa. "¡Malfoy _es_ un mortífago!"

El señor Weasley miró con preocupación a los jóvenes magos que tenía enfrente.

"Harry, a menos que me equivoque, McGonagall consintió que Draco Malfoy estuviera como profesor en Hogwarts."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Eso no supone ninguna diferencia. Dumbledore consintió que Snape fuera profesor en Pociones, y el año pasado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y mira cómo acabó Dumbledore." Respondió Harry con sequedad.

"Yo creo que sí hay diferencia, Harry." Le respondió Arthur Weasley. "Aberforth necesita confirmación sobre determinados puntos que sospecho le confió Dumbledore… o los ha deducido él mismo."

Harry y Ron, aunque enfadados, prestaron atención.

"Aberforth piensa que, si Malfoy está en Hogwarts, ocupando un puesto tan peculiar, es porque debe desempeñar un papel importante para Voldemort. Por un lado, es posible que McGonagall lo esté protegiendo, tal y como Dumbledore le sugirió que hiciera cuando Draco estuvo a punto de matarlo."

Harry abrió la boca. No había considerado esa posibilidad.

"Voldemort debe de tener a Snape a sus órdenes. Y Snape ha debido de consentir que Draco esté dentro de Hogwarts, en su antiguo puesto. O tal vez no…" El señor Weasley resopló con preocupación.

Harry y Ron se miraron, pero fueron incapaces de contestar.

"McGonagall o Snape, o los dos, quieren que Malfoy encuentre algo relacionado con una poción. Y puede que Voldemort también."

"Así que, igualmente, tenemos que hablarlo con Slughorn" dijo Ron.

"Exacto." Contestó su padre. Se incorporaron, pero antes el señor Weasley habló.

"Hay una buena noticia. Aberforth tiene el guardapelo. Como sospechábamos, Mundungus Fletcher saqueó ciertos objetos de esta Casa." Harry apretó la mandíbula. "Pero no parece que al viejo se le escape ni una. O tal vez Dumbledore estaba al corriente…"

Paró un momento considerando la posibilidad. Pero continuó poco después.

"De momento, Aberforth trata de averiguar la manera de abrirlo, ya que es una reliquia que perteneció a Slytherin, esencialmente malvada."

Harry y Ron se miraron con ojos brillantes.

"¿Pero está segura allí?"

El señor Weasley asintió.

"Tenemos a varios aurores rondando por allí. Pero Aberforth sabe mantener un perfil bajo. Un sitio tan insignificante nunca ha llamado la atención."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Al día siguiente en despacho de Arthur se encontraban Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Ron y Harry.

Slughorn estaba igual que Harry recordara. Con su cabello claro y su enorme bigote de morsa. Por la indumentaria, Harry concluyó que se había preparado especialmente para la ocasión, le encantaba lucirse en el Ministerio de Magia. Harry percibió que el señor Weasley no estaba tan eufórico. Sabía que nunca había contado entre los privilegiados que el viejo profesor aceptaba en su círculo, pero el nuevo cargo en el Ministerio parecía que había hecho que cambiara algo su opinión. Sin embargo, el efusivo saludo que dedicó a Harry no tenía nada que ver con la correcta cortesía con la que saludó a Lupin, Ron y Arthur Weasley.

"Sí… recuerdo perfectamente esos días. Nunca imaginé que lo que enseña un profesor pueda ser tan fácilmente tergiversado."

Harry sintió hasta lástima del hombre delante de él. Sin duda una eminencia en Pociones, un hombre que amaba enseñar y hacer descubrir sus conocimientos, (también ufanarse en pensar que él había creado tantos magos y brujas de talento), pero con una historia triste: El dudoso honor de haber sido profesor del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y con un tormento personal por haber sido él quien le diera respuestas sobre el anhelo secreto de Voldemort: la creación de Horrocruxes. Harry percibía que no era algo de lo que Slughorn se mostraba especialmente orgulloso.

"Nunca sospeché que _él_ había empezado su campaña de reclutamiento en Hogwarts. Yo siempre fui fiel a mi manera de enseñar. Una de las cosas que preparé con mis alumnos aventajados fue que investigaran antiguos artículos mágicos que sirvieran para crear pociones. Serían unas pociones asombrosas."

"Y sí. Hubo alguien que sabía de esto. Severus Snape. Sin duda de los mejores alumnos que he tenido. No había duda de que él tenía que ocupar mi lugar después de mi."

Harry apretó los labios con ira. Eso era cierto. Snape era el que tenía un manual infalible de hechizos y pociones propio, que a él personalmente le resultó muy útil el año pasado.

"Snape hizo un trabajo excelente. Dio con la Copa de Hufflepuff, utilizada para crear maravillosas pociones. Sobre todo curativas. Pociones pensadas para ayudar."

"¿Cómo dio con esa Copa?" preguntó Ron.

"Snape era un muchacho callado. Pero tenía recursos."

Harry seguía con la boca apretada.

"_Voldemort le dio la Copa…"_

"Un compañero de clase de Snape alardeaba de ser descendiente directo de Helga Hufflepuff." Entonces Slughorn miró a Harry. Tú has sido compañero suyo en mi clase el año pasado.

Harry pestañeó.

"¿Zacharias Smith?"

Arthur, Lupin y Ron fruncieron el ceño. Habló Lupin.

"Pero Smith es un apellido muy común…"

Slughorn miró con su sonrisa satisfactoria.

"Vamos, vamos… créeme que yo sé que es efectivamente el Smith de quien hablamos. Hepzibah Smith era la abuela del joven."

Harry encajó las piezas. Sí, Slughorn invitó a Zacharias al Club del año pasado. Y creyó haber visto a su padre durante el funeral de Dumbledore, un hombre con una mirada arrogante, sin duda pensando que un trozo de Hogwarts le pertenecía.

El problema era que no sabía dónde estaba la Copa.

"¿Y qué pasó con la Copa?"

Aquí Slughorn negó con la cabeza.

"Yo recuerdo que Smith nunca supo decir dónde estaba. Sabía que querían recuperar el objeto, pero nunca pudieron."

Ron tenía una mueca pintada en la cara.

"Todo esto está muy bien. Pero yo sigo sin saber qué pociones se podían realizar con la Copa."

Slughorn miró al joven con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas.

"Oh... no todas han logrado descubrirse. Sobre todo era útil para pociones curativas... Es una Copa esencialmente bondadosa."

Ron resopló.

"Pues fíjese que dudo mucho que Snape, y menos Voldemort, quisieran una Copa para hacer pociones curativas, 'esencialmente bondadosas.'"

Slughorn se volvió hacia Ron con una expresión apesadumbrada y temerosa.

"¿Sabes?. Estoy seguro de que supieron encontrar la forma de encontrarle alguna utilidad a esa Copa." Slughorn parecía realmente triste.

Harry se preguntó qué había causado tanta pena en Slughorn. ¿Acaso sabía que Voldemort había convertido la Copa en un Horrocrux? Pero éste no quiso hablar más del tema.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Cuando Slughorn se fue, Lupin fue el primero en hablar.

"De modo que la Copa de Hufflepuff estuvo temporalmente en manos de Snape. Y sin duda éste la logró de Voldemort. Me preguntó qué poción preparó con ella."

"El tema es que la Copa desapareció¿no es así?"

El señor Weasley asintió. Pero Lupin tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Voldemort nunca habría consentido en darle uno de sus Horrocruxes a ninguno de sus mortífagos. No tiene sentido."

"Pero le dio uno a Lucius Malfoy. Le dio el diario." Respondió Harry.

Lupin consideró la posibilidad.

"¿Qué pretendía entonces dándole la Copa a Snape. Una poción, pero¿para qué?. ¿Dónde está la Copa?. Me pregunto si Voldemort sabe que la Copa desapareció."

Todos se miraron confundidos. El señor Weasley entonces sonrió.

"McGonagall ha enviado un mensaje." Todos se mostraron interesados. "Dice que ha recibido una carta de Susan Bones, en el que le habla del testamento de su tía. Creo que nos va a interesar."

Harry frunció el ceño. Susan… al igual que Zacharias, no había vuelto a Hogwarts. Se preguntaba si tendría alguna relación con todo esto.

"Hemos contactado con Susan. Vamos a verla en Gringotts."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Susan Bones estaba más delgada que cuando la vio por última vez Harry. Estaba seguro de que no había pasado unos meses muy felices. Harry sintió pena por ella y comprendió perfectamente que perder a su tía, Amelia Bones, era como lo que él sentía por haber perdido a Sirius. Ahora era consciente de que no sólo él había vivido una desgracia personal. Pensaba en Neville. Pensaba en Cedric.

Bill Weasley estaba junto a ella. Estaba más moreno debido a su viaje de luna de miel, a pesar de que sus facciones habían sido cruelmente desfiguradas, seguía brillando la misma pasión en sus ojos. Harry sonrió, y aunque no tenía la misma agilidad y energía que antes del ataque, sin duda su vida con Fleur compensaba cualquier desgracia anterior.

Harry se consoló pensando que tal vez algún día él pudiera decir lo mismo y que por fin podría estar con Ginny.

Susan se retorcía las manos, inquieta.

"No sabíamos nada de un testamento de mi tía. Yo figuro como su heredera y no podríamos abrir la cámara hasta que cumpliera diecisiete años, pero sólo fue hasta hace unos días que no vinimos."

Susan se echó a llorar y alargó la mano hacia Harry.

"Esta carta estaba custodiada en Gringotts."

"_Susan,_

_Cuando leas esto, avisa inmediatamente a Albus Dumbledore. Entre tu herencia, hay un objeto que no nos pertenece, pero recuperé hace tiempo por pertenecer a la historia de Hufflepuff._

_Es la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, y pertenece a sus legítimos herederos. Sin embargo, esta Copa, aunque esencialmente bondadosa, está sometida a un terrible maleficio. Algo tan obsceno y tan impuro que no me atrevo a mencionarte._

_Por favor, sé muy cuidadosa, y ponlo en conocimiento de Dumbledore. No la toques, no lo menciones a nadie, o tu vida correrá grave peligro. Deja que él se ocupe._

_Sé que puedo confiar en ti. No perderemos jamás._

_Te quiero. _

_Tía Amelia."_

Harry preguntó con ojos brillantes.

"¿Está aquí?. ¿La Copa está aquí?"

Harry comprendió. A falta de Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico era Gringotts. Sólo esperaba que, si Voldemort sabía que le faltaba la Copa, la relación Amelia Bones-Gringotts no hubiese sido muy evidente para él.

Cuando Harry terminó de leer, Susan habló.

"Sólo acerté a escribir a McGonagall, porque Dumbledore…" y volvió a sollozar.

"No sabemos en qué consiste lo que tiene esa Copa. Pero hemos hecho lo que ha pedido la Carta. Está en la cámara y nadie la ha tocado. Nadie puede penetrar fácilmente Gringotts." Dijo Bill.

"Pues hay que destruirla." Sentenció Harry con firmeza.

Lupin habló.

"Sí, Harry. Pero recuerda que la copa no es nuestra, no podemos destruir una reliquia histórica por el hecho…"

Harry se dio la vuelta, furioso.

"¡Por el hecho de qué, Lupin¡Sabéis que tenemos que destruirla!"

Arthur miró a su hijo mayor.

"Bill, tengo que pedirte un gran favor." Bill miró sorprendido a su padre. "Eres un experto rompiendo maldiciones. Te ruego que hagas el intento con esto." Arthur se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry.

Harry comprendió. _"Me está pidiendo permiso a mi."_

"Sr. Weasley. Si Bill va a encargarse de la Copa, debe saber a qué se enfrenta."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

De vuelta en Grimmauld Place, Lupin, Arthur Weasley y Ron se sentaron en el comedor con unas cervezas de mantequilla. Pero Harry no se sentó.

"Creo que Voldemort sigue pensando que la Copa está bajo su control. Pero debió de sospechar que Amelia Bones iba tras ella, o que los Bones sabían de su naturaleza, y optó por asesinarlos."

Lupin asintió con la cabeza, y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. El problema que tenemos es que, si como Dumbledore sospechaba, Voldemort piensa que sus Horrocruxes están a salvo, eso quiere decir que Snape no participó en esto… y si lo hizo, no comentó nada a Voldemort. Es posible que Snape no supiese que la Copa es un Horrocrux después de todo. Lucius Malfoy no lo sabía cuando Voldemort le dio el diario."

Pero Harry sonreía con satisfacción.

"No me importa nada la participación de Snape. Ahora mismo tenemos las dos reliquias bajo nuestro control. Y jugamos de momento con ventaja. Si Voldemort tuviera una mínima sospecha de que sus Horrocruxes están bajo el control de la Orden del Fénix, ahora mismo estaríamos luchando contra todos sus mortífagos."

Por primera vez en su vida, descansó la vista de sus gafas, pero veía claramente. Tal vez sí podría destruir todas las reliquias. Y lo más importante, tal vez sí podrían acabar con Voldemort.

"_Nagini… tú eres la siguiente."_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_N/A 2: He hecho y rehecho este capi porque quedaba o demasiado soso o daba demasiada información, (y qué aburrido si te cuento todo de golpe…) pero espero que esté en el punto justo._

_Una de las portadas del Libro 7 muestra a Ron, Harry y Hermione abalanzándose sobre un inmenso tesoro (?). Yo creo que es una cámara de Gringotts. Me pareció interesante al principio que fuera el trío el que estuviera en Gringotts, pero cambié de idea. Hermione está muy bien acompañada ahora… ;)_

_Me apetecía mucho relacionar la muerte de Amelia Bones con los Horrocruxes. Y a Bill como experto rompiendo maldiciones (si no lo recuerdas, aparece en los libros, no me lo he inventado). Era una manera de darles un toque heroico pero con contenido a la muerte de ella y al ataque que recibió él, porque a mi personalmente me dio mucha pena que Bill acabara así de patéticamente en el Libro 6._

_Tenemos a McGonagall que sabe del paradero de la Copa... _

_Tenemos a Snape, que conoce las propiedades de la Copa, y parece que la tuvo durante un tiempo, y a Amelia Bones, que la recuperó, pero no sabemos si se la arrebató a Snape o él la ayudó a que desapareciera. ¿Por qué no se la dio a Dumbledore? _

_Tenemos a Malfoy en Hogwarts puesto allí supuestamente con consentimiento de McGo o Snape, y quién sabe… Voldemort. Malfoy está investigando una poción, en la que la Copa supuestamente ha jugado un papel fundamental. Pero supuestamente él (ni Hermione) de momento saben nada. _

_Pero... ¿de quién sigue instrucciones Malfoy?. ¿De McGonagall, Snape, Voldemort?. ¿De uno solo, de todos?_

_¿Y RAB que pinta en todo esto de las Pociones? (Ya sé, menudo lío… ;)_


	12. Pociones, confesiones

_N/A: Nos quedamos con la sospecha de Hermione sobre Draco y el "día después"_

_Muchas gracias por leer, y sobre todo a quienes os acordasteis con un review y vuestras teorías en el pasado capi (¡caliente, caliente!): __**Oromalfoy, Heredhra, Damari, BarbaraNakamura, Erea, Kathy, Jocelyn, blackstarshine, CrisBlack . **__Me siento muy halagada porque varias habéis comparado el fic de algún modo con el original (uf, ojalá)… no puedo imaginarme mejor cumplido. Me ha encantado que me digáis vuestras teorías sobre lo que está ocurriendo, me alegra saber que la trama no está siendo "demasiado" enrevesada. ¡Qué gusto tener lectoras así!_

_Con toda la humildad, espero que a quien lo lea lo esté disfrutando y no defraude._

_Es un capítulo muy metafórico (muy bien, Erea en tu review del capi 10, al fijarte en los símbolos, pensé que eran invisibles). Personalmente, es por ahora mi favorito. Heredhra, me has leído la mente con lo del odio y la indiferencia. ¡No es Sirius, pero va por ti!_

_Lo de siempre, me encanta escuchar cómo van vuestras teorías y cualquier opinión que queráis dar sobre el fic (abajo, dándole al GO) Merci!_

* * *

_**(Lo contrario del amor no es el odio, sino la **_**indiferencia)**

**Capítulo 12. Pociones, confesiones**

Hermione repasaba mecánicamente, como un autómata, todas las cosas que tendría que llevar a su primera clase del lunes. Manual… plumas… pergamino… Suponía que el profesor Malfoy (apretó la mandíbula) ya les explicaría qué otras cosas harían falta.

La verdad es que no había logrado dormir del todo bien. Habían vuelto el día anterior de la excursión a Hogsmeade, y estaba aún más confusa si cabe con respecto a Malfoy. Era como si la ayudara, pero como si él tuviera sus propios motivos, y debido a la desconfianza, seguro que eran motivos que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Como buen Slytherin, esos motivos serían por sus propios intereses.

Y si era así, sus planes eran ayudar a Voldemort.

Tal vez era una idiota por dejarse llevar. Pero es cierto que esta extraña colaboración, por llamarla de alguna manera, les convenía a ambos. Ella obtuvo permiso para acceder a la Sección Restringida, para salir de Hogwarts el fin de semana, y él…

Él ¿qué?

Hermione volvió a sentirse frustrada. ¿Para qué narices estaba "ayudándola"?

Para colmo_. El-beso-que-nunca-tuvieron-que-haberse-dado._

Con un profesor. Maldita sea, había caído en el tópico más burdo. Alumna-profesor. Aunque es verdad que ni siquiera en el tópico su situación era normal: técnicamente _ella_ era _mayor_ que él, y él era aún _alumno_ incluso.

Y para rematar, la falta de confianza que se tenían, y ella entendía que _mutua_, le ponía en el punto de mira. ¿Era él uno de los mortífagos que la atacaron?

Oyó una voz.

"¡Hermione!. ¿Bajas o tenemos que sacarte a rastras?" Era Ginny desde las escaleras que daban a la Sala Común.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Trató de centrarse sólo, y tan sólo, en su objetivo inmediato. Localizado el guardapelo, sólo esperaba que Aberforth cumpliera y lo pusiera en manos de Harry. Él le había dado una extraña pista… o lo que fuera…

"_Tú lo que debes hacer es averiguar cómo alguien pudo haber encontrado primero el guardapelo, y haber dejado las trampas intactas."_

Y Hermione recordó que el tal "RAB" dejó una nota en una trampa intacta. Que él mismo había preparado… ¿o no? Al igual que Harry acompañó a Dumbledore¿fue alguien con "RAB"?. ¿Sabía de verdad que era un Horrocrux?. Y si así hubiera sido¿pensaba que era el único, o sabía que había más partes del alma de Voldemort?

"Yo me voy a Encantamientos, Hermione. ¿Te veo luego?" preguntó Ginny.

"¿Eh…?. Sí… si nos vemos en el almuerzo." Respondió ausente Hermione. Ginny la miró como queriendo preguntar algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se marchó a su clase.

Seguía caminando hacia las mazmorras donde se impartía la clase. Todavía dándole vueltas a las millones de dudas.

Allí fuera estaban sólo los Slytherin y algunos Gryffindor. Hermione buscó con la mirada la cabeza rubia del _profesor_. O a su grupito de admiradoras. Pero por el pasillo no había ninguno de ellos. Entró en el aula.

Allí estaba.

Y a diferencia de Snape, que llegaba el último y por lo general dando un portazo y casi siempre furioso, Malfoy estaba de pie enfrente de su escritorio, con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados, metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione sintió que el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho.

Torció el labio, preguntándose hasta qué punto Malfoy podría hacerle sufrir, pero si había superado a un Snape, ya estaba vacunada de espanto. Bueno, eso quería creer.

Eligió un sitio y prefirió aguardar acontecimientos.

La clase dio comienzo. Los alumnos se sentaron expectantes ante una primera clase de Malfoy. Después de todo, era también alumno de 7º¿por qué iba a saber él más de Pociones que el resto?

Hermione entonces frunció el ceño.

Él tenía Pociones también¿no?. _¿Cómo o quién le daba clase a él?_

El corazón empezó a sonarle como un tambor dentro del pecho, por pura ansiedad. Entre los nervios por afrontar la primera clase de Malfoy, y su nueva duda, Hermione ahora sí que estaba absolutamente confundida.

-----------------------------------** /-\ **-----------------------------------

"Buenos días. No hace falta deciros que este año seré vuestro profesor de Pociones, y que espero ante todo que seáis pacientes conmigo. Yo haré lo que esté en mi mano porque dominéis el arte de realizar pociones, pero también os digo que no voy a realizar unas clases al uso." Miró a todos con una seguridad y hasta casi correcta educación que a Hermione le asombró del todo.

"_Nunca imaginé que este niño repelente y malcriado fuera a tomar alguna responsabilidad en su vida. Parece que incluso esto de dar clase se lo toma en serio."_

"Sois -somos- alumnos de 7º, sois magos adultos. Por lo que durante este año os voy a pedir que desarrolléis vuestro proyecto personal con respecto a alguna poción." Sonrió con crueldad. "En concreto, venenos." En Slytherin Hermione escuchó algunos susurros que interpretó como entusiastas.

A Hermione la expresión de asombro… casi rayando en admiración, se le borró de la cara.

"Elegid alguna poción venenosa, y desarrollad vuestra teoría. Cómo se prepara. Cómo surgió. Qué se necesita..."

Hermione elevó la mano. Malfoy entonces sonrió.

"Sí, _señorita Granger_."

"¿Es un trabajo individual?"

Malfoy respondió con una _fría_ profesionalidad.

"Como mucho por parejas." Se oyeron murmullos para acordar parejas. Hermione miró alrededor.

"Granger, tú trabajas sola."

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

Malfoy la miró con _indiferencia_.

"Porque elijo yo, no tú."

Hermione apretó los labios. Ya había tardado mucho en demostrar que él tenía la batuta y ella tenía que hacer lo que pidiera.

"¿Y también me va a obligar a tratar un determinado proyecto?"

Malfoy mantenía una expresión ilegible.

"Justo."

Entonces Hermione enrojeció de ira. Si es verdad que él tenía sus propias clases, ahora lo que iba a pedirle era que le hiciera su propio trabajo. De eso estaba segura.

Cruzó los brazos y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, mirándole con manifiesto enfado. Si ésta expresión le llegó a Malfoy, y si le llegó a afectar, _no dio ninguna muestra_.

"Para la próxima clase, me entregáis un pergamino con vuestro tema elegido y si tenéis compañero de trabajo." Malfoy se giró y de espaldas a ellos, hizo una primera pregunta. "¿Alguien me puede recordar qué poción aparenta la muerte?"

Hermione inmediatamente elevó la mano. Malfoy, sin girarse a la clase, dijo. "Además de Granger." Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no bajó la mano. Malfoy se giró.

"¿Nadie más?" Rodó los ojos. "Qué mala memoria. A ver, ilústrame, Granger."

"El Filtro de Muertos en Vida."

Malfoy asintió. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Y los puntos¿Dónde estaban sus puntos para Gryffindor?

"Bien. Ahora ¿alguien me puede decir qué otra poción similar se conoce con los mismos efectos?"

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Otra?. ¿Cómo otra?

Malfoy se apoyó en su escritorio.

"Dicen que un escritor muy famoso escribió una obra que ha pasado a la historia de la literatura muggle como el máximo sacrificio por amor." Hermione mudó el rostro de indignación ante no haber obtenido puntos, a un absoluto y completo estupor ante lo que oía.

Draco. Malfoy. Hablando. De. Muggles. Sin. Vomitar.

"Dicen que escribió esta obra basándose en una poción clásica. Dos amantes de familias que se odiaban mutuamente. Ella acabó tomándose la poción, y su amado pensó que ella había muerto."

Hermione oyó murmullos tipo "sólo un muggle podría ser tan estúpido." "Menudos idiotas." "¿Y eso es lo máximo en el amor muggle?. Sólo prueba que son unos seres inferiores..."

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, pero puso toda su atención en lo que decía Malfoy.

"Él creyó que estaba muerta, y se mató por amor." Draco miró a la clase. "Y ella despertó y descubrió que él había muerto. Se dice que el escritor se inspiró en esta poción que os voy a explicar."

Hermione abrió la boca, impresionada. Malfoy la miró, como esperando que ella dijera algo. Entonces oyó a Zabini, que al fondo de la clase respondía con pereza.

"Malfoy¿y qué nos importa a nosotros la estupidez de unos muggles?"

Malfoy, unos segundos después, retiró la mirada de Hermione, que estaba con la boca abierta.

"'Profesor', si no te importa." Hermione vio que Blaise Zabini enarcaba las cejas sorprendido. "Para criticar a un muggle, tienes que conocerlo primero, Zabini."

Y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

_"Para enfrentarse al mal, tienes que conocerlo, Granger."_

Hermione seguía boquiabierta. Esa frase es la que le dio cuando la castigó y le pidió un ensayo sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Algo para conjurarlas simultáneamente.

Hermione sintió latir el corazón.

Poción. Maldiciones Imperdonables.

¿Eso era?. ¿Una poción con los efectos de las Maldiciones Imperdonables?. _¿Una "Poción Imperdonable?" _

Y recordó lo que Malfoy murmuró dormido...

_"La Poción... Inperdonable... Nunca lo sabrá..."_

Malfoy dejó a la clase en silencio.

"La poción que se cree que tomó fue creada a partir de burlamuerte, una hierba que crece sólo en las laderas de las montañas y sólo es eficaz en poción. No en vapores, ni inhalada. Sólo en poción."

"Profesor." dijo Hermione. "No entiendo la diferencia entre esta poción y el Filtro de Muertos en Vida."

"No hay ninguna." Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, pensando más bien a cuento de qué mencionó la anécdota muggle. "Sólo quería destacaros que una de ellas tiene una leyenda. Como decía Slughorn hace un año, y entonces no entendí muy bien, no se puede subestimar el poder del amor obsesivo."

Hermione pensó que sus latidos retumbaban en todo el edificio. Malfoy fue a su escritorio y empezó a recoger unos ingredientes.

"Olvidaba. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor."

Hermione se sintió como cuando a los once años, un profesor por primera vez le otorgó los primeros puntos para su Casa. Sonrió ahora no por satisfacción de sabelotodo, o autosuficiencia, sino porque...

Se los había dado él. Los primeros puntos. Sobre muggles. Sobre amor.

Así era su relación, o lo que fuese, con él. Una de cal, otra de arena.

"Ahora os doy burlamuerte para que empecemos a prepararla."

Pero Hermione pensaba, también por primera vez en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Pociones podía ser casi, sólo casi, tan interesante como Aritmancia. No sabía que comparar dos pociones podía haber sido tan revelador.

-----------------------------------** /-\ **-----------------------------------

Era oficial. Se lo tenía que _confesar._

No dejaba de pensar en él. En sus frases. En su agudeza. En su olor. En sus ojos. En su sonrisa. En su dedicación. En su ingenio.

Incluso en su cuerpo. Y en el maldito beso.

Hermione se daba golpes contra el libro que tenía delante.

"_¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?"_

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había permitido haber cometido semejante error.

Entonces miró fijamente el libro. Y tenía la sensación de tener un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. Un dolor agudo, eterno. Sólo quería estallar en lágrimas.

¿Fue cuando esa compañera de Bill le abrió los ojos a lo atractivo que era?. ¿O cuando cayeron en el tren juntos?. ¿O fue cuando él la sacó del castigo de Carrow para el suyo propio?. ¿O cuando vio que estudiaba junto al juguete que le regaló?. ¿O fue cuando lucharon juntos contra el Gytrash?. ¿O fue cuando durmieron en el Cabeza de Puerco?. ¿O el puñetero beso?. ¿O esa clase impresionante?. ¿O fue todo?

Suspiró por décima vez en cinco minutos.

Leyó en alguna parte una vez que, cuando suspiras, se te escapa una parte de tu alma.

Hermione sonrió para sí.

"_Entonces Voldemort ha suspirado unas cuantas veces…"_

Quitándose por sexta vez de la cabeza a Malfoy, siguió mirando su pergamino, medio centrada.

"_Una poción que reúna los tres Maleficios Imperdonables causaría el efecto de control mental, gracias al Imperius, de tortura gracias al Cruciatus, y de muerte, gracias al Avada Kedavra. El Imperius lograría controlar un terrible sufrimiento provocado por el Cruciatus, y la víctima, aunque suplique y desee acabar con el sufrimiento, se vería obligada por el Imperius a continuar bajo sus efectos." _Hermione tragó saliva._ "El Avada Kedavra no significaría más que la muerte."_

Hermione se mordió el labio sintiendo nauseas ante semejante atrocidad.

Pensaba en lo que le contó Harry de su experiencia en la cueva con Dumbledore, y lo terrible que fue el verse obligado a darle de beber la poción. Cómo Dumbledore parecía intentar resistir un _Imperius_ para que no siguiera bebiendo esa poción, algo que le hacía sufrir tanto como un _Cruciatus_. Y Hermione no necesitó atar más cabos porque tenía la verdad enfrente de sus ojos.

Dumbledore había bebido esa poción "imperdonable".

Una poción verde… como el brillo de un _Avada Kedavra_... sin vuelta atrás. Y Dumbledore sabía lo que bebía. Y sabía que iba a morir. Tardaría, porque decía que Voldemort no quería la muerte instantánea para interrogar al ladrón de su Horrocrux.

Levantó los ojos, espantada ante este descubrimiento.

Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir antes de beber la poción. _Sabía que ya estaba condenado._

¿Por el maleficio del Anillo de Gaunt?. ¿O porque conocía los efectos de la poción?.

El corazón empezó a bombardearle el pecho. Miró el sitio habitual de Malfoy en la biblioteca, junto a la ventana, vacío. Según le contó en Hogsmeade, quería saber el motivo de su muerte.

De una cosa estaba segura. Que Dumbledore siempre quiso proteger a sus alumnos. _Y no quiso convertir en asesino a Draco, porque iba a morir igualmente_.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y la punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-----------------------------------** /-\ **-----------------------------------

En su dormitorio, Hermione lloraba tumbada en su cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Ginny a su lado intentaba consolar la pena que sentía su amiga. Ella tampoco podía creer la teoría de Hermione. Pero encajaba.

"¿Hermione, qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé, Ginny. Estoy hecha un lío…"

"Hermione¿y cómo sabía Malfoy lo de la poción?"

Hermione levantó los ojos, sorprendida.

"No… no lo sé." Desvió la mirada, tratando de encontrar un sentido. "Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade sólo pudo concluir que si Aberforth sabía que él era el profesor de Pociones era porque Snape o McGonagall se lo habían dicho."

"De modo que…" Ginny bajó la cabeza, frustrada. "Seguimos sin saber sin Malfoy está con nosotros o con _él_."

Hermione bajó los ojos, con más tristeza todavía. Ese ataque en el Bosque… ese hombro delator…

Pero no se atrevió a _confesárselo_ a Ginny.

-----------------------------------** /-\ **-----------------------------------

Hermione sacó el frasco oscuro, que casi había olvidado por completo, y pensó que era hora de llevárselo a Carrow. Miró el mapa de los Merodeadores y vio que estaba dando clases en su aula.

Calculó que en unos diez minutos tendría que terminar. Cerró el mapa, se lo dio a Ginny, y salió hacia allá con una sensación agridulce. Por un lado, pensaba tener la respuesta en la mano, pero por otra, sabía que no había sacado esa conclusión sola, lo de la Poción. Algo sabía Malfoy, y no se lo había _confesado_ a ella.

Como tampoco había _confesado_ lo que pasó en el ataque de los mortífagos.

-----------------------------------** /-\ **-----------------------------------

"Profesor Carrow…"

"Oh, vaya, mi alumna favorita. Granger…" Hermione apretó la mandíbula. "Veo que está de una pieza."

"_Favorita, para ensayar maleficios y maldiciones, supongo…"_

Hermione le tendió el frasco oscuro. El grimoso personaje tomó el frasco y lo observó con cautela. La miró con una ceja enarcada.

"¿Ha capturado un Gytrash?"

Hermione elevó la barbilla con orgullo.

"Por supuesto. Fue pan comido."

Carrow sonrió con una maligna sonrisa.

"La amiguita de Harry Potter. Un Gytrash era fácil¿verdad?" Hermione no respondió. "Veremos qué tal se maneja con él la próxima vez. Prepárese en la próxima clase."

Ella no dijo nada, pero palideció cuando vio aproximarse a Malfoy. Ella intentó mudar su rostro en uno que no delatara ni un solo sentimiento. Nada.

Draco no apartó sus ojos de ella en ningún momento, y ella trató de sostener su mirada sin derrumbarse.

"Profesor Carrow, me temo que tenemos una reunión."

Carrow frunció el ceño.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

Pero Malfoy no respondió inmediatamente. Miró de soslayo a Hermone, que bajó los ojos de forma inconsciente a sus hombros del joven. Estaba dispuesta a retirarse, cuando Draco levantó su mano para apoyarla en el hombro de Amycus Carrow.

Carrow se quejó de dolor y e inyectó los ojos en sangre.

"Disculpe, profesor. No sabía que estaba lastimado." Carrow emitió un gruñido y se frotó el hombro dolorido, pero no dijo nada más.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Y elevó los ojos a Malfoy, cuestionando. Pero él la observó con una máscara de _frialdad_. Mirando con la misma _indiferencia_ a Carrow, sólo dijo.

"Supongo que sabe ya que hemos sido _convocados_. Tenemos que irnos."

Ambos se fueron por el pasillo. Hermione se apoyó en la pared, y se llevó la mano a la boca, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"_Él lo sabe. Sabe que sospechaba de él. Y me ha _confesado _su inocencia."_

Pero el precio de su desconfianza había sido la _indiferencia_ con la que él había probado que no era el mortífago.

Salió de allí, con intención de escribir a Harry y _confesárselo_ todo. Sin importarle ya la censura. Sin importarle que todo el mundo con el que se cruzaba veía que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

-----------------------------------** /-\ **-----------------------------------

_

* * *

__N/A 2: Como soy tan críptica :S es capi-metafóra:_

_1, Pociones: quería que los primeros puntos que diera Draco a Hermione fuera hablando de amor y muggles. Y eso que no soy fan de 'Romeo y Julieta'… En cualquier caso, me temo que es algo OOC (bah, un día es un día ;). Yo imagino el romanticismo de Draco mucho más misterioso, inteligente, elitista, distante. No el de flores y poemas ni el del SlytherinSexGod, aunque sí le haya puesto su club de fans... ;)_

_2, Confesiones: el verbo se repite hasta la saciedad..._

_Sobre Draco, JKR dice que es muy bueno en Oclumancia porque puede separar sus sentimientos y aislarlos y por eso puede ser cruel y un abusador (bullying) y Harry no lo es porque no sabe o no puede hacer esa distinción. Aquí, cualquier cosa que ahora piense o sienta, no afecta a la clase que imparte ni a los fines que persigue. A pesar de eso, menudo mensaje el de la clase..._

_Sobre Hermione, yo no me identifico con darse cuenta de lo sexy que es Draco y se enamora (o lo que sea) de él. Y él igual. Y luego lo dejan y lo pasa(n), fatal (?) Aquí no han tenido ninguna relación, pero ella ahora está loca por él y es cuando ve que lo ha perdido (si es que alguna vez lo tuvo) y que nunca conocerá a nadie tan especial. Un enamoramiento infantil o tal vez adulto, pero posiblemente de una dirección solo y sufre. Es decir¿a estas alturas te sentirías como ella, o pensarías "esta niña es tonta¿quién iría a enamorarse de este individuo o sentirse atraída por él?"_

_Finalmente, tampoco he querido caer en el clásico Amor-Odio, que lo hay, sino en algo que creo que duele más, Amor-Indiferencia. Espero haber acertado._

_Burlamuerte (Deathmock, traducción propia y tonta) está en el manual de Druidas del Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, no es realmente del universo de HP, pero se describe como una hierba que causa los mismos efectos que el Filtro: engañar a la muerte, simularla._

_Y por cierto… también miré el manual de nigromantes del AD&D… aunque no hace mucha falta adivinarlo… un síntoma de mago oscuro es preparar venenos. ¡Oh, oh!... Próximo, el nº 13. Yo, y los númeritos. Vamos que esto no augura nada bueno… Oh, y me temo que tardaré un poco en actualizar._


	13. Las órdenes de Voldemort

_N/A: Como ya avisé en el capi 12, aquí el número del capi también es importante. El 13, el de la mala suerte. ¿Y quién hace su estreno por aquí...?. _

_Gracias a quienes tenéis la enorme paciencia de seguir el fic, y muy especiales a quienes habéis hecho que el continuar la historia sea un viaje compartido__**: Erea, BarbaraNakamura, Heredrha, Sol**__ (¡qué halago!), __**oromalfoy, Angel Mouri.**__**CrisBlack**__**harrymaniatica, damari, blackstarshine, Dementora, Maeryalush**_

_Tenía mucho miedo que no "colara" lo de la poción. Me han sorprendido mucho vuestras reacciones espontáneas, ya que yo no os he preguntado, y por eso me alegro aún más. No trato de hacer una teoría sobre la naturaleza de la poción de RAB, sabemos que el Libro 7 va a ser otra cosa. Sólo quiero hacer una historia, nada más, pero que sea coherente con el original. ¡Me alegro que sí os haya encajado! _

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Las órdenes de Voldemort**

En un salón antiguo, iluminado tan sólo por un fuego ardiendo en una chimenea, una figura enlutada estaba arrodillada ante otra vestida con una pesada capa con capucha negra. Esta última sacó una mano de entre los pliegues de su túnica. Una mano blanca, casi transparente, y delgada. Con un movimiento grácil extendió la mano y se sentó en un antiguo sofá a su espalda. Su voz era sibilante… como un reptil.

"¿Dices entonces que Potter no está en Hogwarts?"

La figura arrodillada no levantó la cabeza. Aunque la voz era apenas un murmullo, era una inconfundible voz de mujer.

"No, mi Señor. Pero debéis saber que el Colegio está bajo nuestro total y absoluto control. El Delegado es de Slytherin, la Delegada es de Ravenclaw. Los alumnos empiezan a simpatizar con nuestra causa. Apenas quedan sangre sucias. Los profesores no osan cuestionar ninguna de nuestras normas. Es la derrota de Dumbledore en su propio feudo."

El puño se cerró. Se oyó un siseo iracundo. Pero la mujer no movió ni un solo músculo.

Una enorme pitón se acercó serpenteando por la antigua alfombra hasta encaramarse en el sofá donde el misterioso individuo se acababa de sentar. La mano, crispada, pareció bajar varios grados la temperatura de la habitación.

"Sí, pero es muy astuto. Incluso muerto, Dumbledore sigue protegiendo a ese mocoso. Quiero que encontréis a Potter."

"Potter no está localizable. Debe de encontrarse oculto en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix."

El individuo sentado emitió un siseo inteligible… pero denotaba evidente frustración y mucha ira.

"Necesito saber dónde está ese cuartel."

"Con Dumbledore muerto, el Secreto nunca podrá ser revelado. El cuartel se haya protegido con el _Fidelius_. Nadie puede revelar su ubicación ahora."

"Me ocuparé de Potter yo. Ya he terminado con la amenaza de los Bones, un adolescente no cambiará mis planes. Quiero que sigas tú con el resto de los posibles herederos de Hufflepuff." Se oyó un suspiro satisfecho.

"Será un honor." La mujer agachó la cabeza a modo de saludo y su sonrisa de satisfacción era casi visible. Se retiró silenciosamente.

Los extraños ojos rojos del personaje se entornaron en pura furia y observó silencioso las llamas.

Al cabo de un momento, unos breves golpes en la puerta desviaron su mirada de las llamas. Otra figura encapuchada entró con sigilo en la oscura habitación. Se arrodilló delante del sofá y al igual que la anterior mujer, esta persona agachó la cabeza prudentemente.

"¿Qué ordenáis, mi Señor?" dijo una voz masculina.

"Te vas a quedar a cargo de todo en mi ausencia. Ya he dado órdenes expresas a todos los Mortífagos para que cumplan escrupulosamente _tus_ órdenes."

"¿Cuáles son _esas_ órdenes, mi Señor?"

"Eliminad lo que sobre en Hogwarts." Exhaló un siseo de satisfacción. "Voy a salir."

La figura arrodillada movió, casi imperceptiblemente, los hombros.

"¿Estáis seguro?"

"Reclutad a los necesarios. Eliminad el resto. La Orden del Fénix ha sido muy prudente en no permitir que la escoria estudie en Hogwarts incluso antes de que empiece el curso, pero ya he visto que todavía queda mugre. Los demás, quedan bajo mi servicio. Los que no colaboren, matadlos."

"Como ordenéis."

"Salgo en dos días. Nagini se queda para… _cuidaros_ a todos."

"Os esperaremos con impaciencia, mi Señor."

"Retírate."

La figura encapuchada bajó la cabeza y salió de la estancia en silencio.

Lord Voldemort tocó con un dedo la serpiente y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Yo me encargaré de eliminar la escoria de Hogwarts. Ahora estoy en ello." pronunció una figura enlutada.

"No te precipites. Debemos asegurar quiénes nos son fieles, y quiénes no. Hay personas que todavía nos pueden resultar útiles en Hogwarts, así que no comentas ninguna imprudencia" respondió otro personaje en túnica negra.

"¿Una sangre sucia logró permiso para acceder a la Sección Restringida e incluso salir de Hogwarts?" preguntó una tercera figura, con voz de mujer. "No entiendo cómo no has acabado con ella ya."

"No pensé que..." respondió el primer hombre.

"¡Silencio!" gritó el segundo. "Una sola tontería más, y me encargaré personalmente de que el Señor Tenebroso sepa de tu imprudencia."

"Entonces yo solucionaré el problema. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia."

"No, lo haré yo." repuso la mujer. "Sin Dumbledore me es todo mucho más fácil."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione había regresado a su Sala Común decidida a escribirle a Harry y contárselo todo, aunque lo viera la censura.

Y sin embargo¿qué iba a contarle?. ¿Que se había enrollado con Draco Malfoy?. No lo entendería¡si ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía!

Si ella fuera metamorfomaga como Tonks ahora mismo llevaría un pelo triste, aburrido y lacio como ella cuando estuvo tan deprimida el año pasado. Entonces fue capaz de saber por qué, no acertó en el causante, que resultó no ser Sirius, sino Lupin. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco se identificaba mucho con los síntomas que en aquel entonces Tonks sufría.

Ahora sí. El percibir el aroma que ya identificaba como Malfoy en cualquier parte hacía que algo en su pecho saltara y su cerebro inmediatamente lo recordara, antes de que ella pudiera enterrar su imagen.

Lo pasaba mal porque sabía que tenía que estar todo un curso con él, y estaba segura de que él no tenía ninguna intención de perder el tiempo con ella. Lo pasaba mal porque sabía que lo prioritario no era pensar en Malfoy ni _sentir_ nada por él. Y lo pasaba mal por pensar que no iba a conocer a nadie que fuera como _él_.

De modo que no escribió a Harry. Subió al dormitorio y tardó mucho en dormirse, porque le caían lágrimas silenciosas.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¡Hermione!. ¡Tienes los ojos hinchados!" Ginny nada más verla bajar a la Sala Común la mañana siguiente, se acercó rápidamente a tocarle la cara con suavidad. "¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¿Carrow, te hizo algo cuando le llevaste el Gytrash?. ¡Ya sé, tuviste clase de Pociones y no me dijiste qué tal fue!. ¿¡Ha sido _Malfoy_, verdad!?"

Hermione la miró mientras sentía la punzada en el pecho. Claro que había sido Malfoy. Pero no como Ginny se imaginaba.

"No, Ginny... yo... lo siento, me acordaba mucho de Dumbledore, y me dio mucha pena no haber sido capaz de despedirme el año pasado de él. Si él ya sabía que iba a morir, yo quería haber podido decirle que me sentía muy orgullosa de haber llegado a ser una alumna del mago más poderoso de la historia..." Hermione rompió a llorar y Ginny la abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos por verla tan desesperada.

"¡Hermione, no llores!. ¡Que me vas a hacer llorar a mi también!"

Pensar en Dumbledore le hacía daño, era totalmente cierto, pero Hermione lloraba porque estaba especialmente sensible. Y le daba rabia, porque su racionalidad le decía que no podía estar tan deprimida por alguien con quien no había tenido ni una relación "formal" o "informal". Y se sentía culpable, porque entonces ¿cómo se sentiría si un novio o un marido la abandonara?. ¿Se moriría, o qué?

Hermione comprendió que no podía ir dando tumbos por los pasillos ni permitirse el lujo de parecer un alma en pena. Tenían que avisar a Harry de la localización del guardapelo.

_"Eso, Hermione. Búscate un propósito. Averigua qué pasó con la poción, como dijo Aberforth. Sabes que fue una poción tenebrosa, que provocaba los mismos síntomas que las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Así que averigua cómo Voldemort pudo haber accedido a esa poción." _

Hermione se separó del abrazo de Ginny.

"Perdona, no sé qué me pasa." mintió Hermione.

"Así me gusta, que no estés tan triste." Ginny se apartó sus propias lágrimas solidarias. "Venga, vámonos a desayunar, el chocolate es la mejor terapia, y te voy a obligar a comer cualquier cosa que lleve cacao."

"No tengo hambre, Ginny."

Ginny puso los brazos en jarras, como había visto en su madre tantas veces.

"Escúchame, Hermione, o comes, o te aseguro que hago que toda la comida que tomes el resto de tu vida te sepa a _haggis_."

Hermione sonrió antes las amenazas de Ginny. Y sí que sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, no en vano era la hija de Molly Weasley y la hermana de Fred y George...

"Sí, Ginny, comeré, tranquila, que comeré."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se obligó a sí misma a no mirar alrededor. No mirar a nadie, no buscar cabezas rubias, no ver a ningún Slytherin...

Pero al igual que el mantra hace exactamente lo contrario que quieres que resulte, su propósito de no mirar _a nadie _fracasó estrepitosamente.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. Cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor, en un lado del pasillo. Ella hablaba, él tenía una expresión muy seria, y por su aspecto, no parecía que hubiera descansado mucho, más bien parecía que no había dormido _nada_. Estaban hablando muy juntitos. Y de pronto, _se abrazaron._

Hermione sintió lo mismo que cuando el Gytrash le atravesó el cuerpo. Un frío helador.

Retiró inmediatamente la vista de esa pareja y entró con la vista fija testarudamente enfrente. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville estaba comiendo un enorme bol de cereales.

"¡Ginny, Hermione!"

"¡Hola Neville, qué tal!" Ginny se sentó a su lado y empezó a servirse en un plato todo lo que veía alrededor.

"Hola Ginny." respondió Neville con el ceño un poco fruncido. "Huh... ¿te vas a comer todo eso?..."

"No." Dijo ella sin dejar de servir bollos, tostadas, pasteles, huevos, salchichas, bacon... "Se lo va a comer Hermione."

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Neville la miraba con la boca algo abierta y la cuchara a medio camino entre el bol y su boca.

"Hermione... ¿qué te...?"

"No quiero hablar de eso, Neville. Perdóname."

Neville asintió con la cabeza y continuó comiendo, pestañeando muy extrañado. Ginny le puso a ella el plato delante.

"Cómete eso. Prefiero que mueras de un empacho a que mueras de pena."

Hermione volvió a sonreír por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja. Era una Weasley, de eso no había duda. Y se sentía agradecida por ello.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Al cabo de un rato, y aunque Hermione realmente no había comido tanto como para acabarse los enormes platos que Ginny había colocado delante de ella, es verdad que sintió que era mejor que la sangre estuviera entretenida haciendo la digestión, que dándole vueltas por el cuerpo. Prefería pensar que sin sangre suficiente en el cerebro, pensaría menos en...

Dobló el pergamino que había escrito para Ron.

"_Ron, localizado el autentico de RAB. Besos. Hermione."_

Susurró a sus amigos.

"¿Sabéis?. Tengo un extraño encargo para Pociones. Debo averiguar cómo se hace una maldición que reúna los tres síntomas de las Maldiciones Imperdonables."

Neville palideció. Era nombrar esas Maldiciones y un cuchillo le atravesaba el pecho. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Cómo crees tú que podríamos averiguar eso, Hermione?" preguntó Neville.

Ella se inclinó hacia ellos y dijo en voz muy baja.

"Neville, tenemos una pista que es un comienzo. Una nota de alguien que dejó esa poción. Un tal RAB." Neville frunció el ceño. "Estamos seguros de que ese tal RAB es Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius."

Neville se quedó paralizado.

"¿Ese no era mortífago?"

Ginny asintió.

"Sí, Neville. Según Sirius, abandonó a los mortífagos poco antes de morir, muerto bajo órdenes de Voldemort, aunque dudaba que bajo su propia varita. Según Lupin, no duró dos o tres días. A él le impresiono que alguien como Karkaroff hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir un año."

Hermione bebió un poco de zumo.

"Lo que os voy a pedir es seguirle la pista a Regulus. Él también estudió aquí¿no?. No sabemos de él, sólo que fue alumno de Slughorn. Tal vez fuera bueno en pociones, o tal vez recibiera ayuda."

"A lo mejor recibió ayuda 'después', Hermione. Cuando se fue de Hogwarts." susurró Neville.

"Bueno, tendremos que averiguarlo." Hermione miró a Ginny. "Aberforth me dijo que para entender los hechos del presente, teníamos que conocer el pasado. Pues a lo mejor eso es lo que debemos hacer. ¡Ah, y ni una palabra de esto! Bueno, salvo a Luna, pero a nadie más."

Ginny y Neville asintieron con firmeza.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Desde que viera a Malfoy junto a Pansy en el pasillo, Hermione no había vuelto a verlo. En toda la mañana. Se imaginaba que estaba muy ocupado, pero es verdad que no había coincidido en ninguna clase con los Slytherin.

"¡Hermione!"

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ernie corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Hola, Ernie!" Hermione sintió que estar con gente podía hacerle olvidar lo que a solas la atormentaba.

"Nos ha dicho Mandy que…" se detuvo al mirar los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de su compañera. "¿Qué te ha pasado, Hermione?"

Ella forzó una sonrisa de plástico.

"Nada, Ernie, he dormido mal, es todo."

Él pestañeó sin más, pero respetó la privacidad de Hermione.

"Pues lo que te decía, Mandy nos ha dicho que la clase de Defensa nos la han cambiado a última hora. Parece que Carrow prefiere dar la clase muy tarde, y además, se dice que Carrow ha llegado esta mañana en realidad."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Si Carrow había pasado la noche fuera de Hogwarts, no era buena señal. Recordó que Malfoy le dijo que habían sido convocados…

"¿Y por qué cambia la clase hasta tan tarde?" escuchó a Ernie hablar.

El Gytrash...

Claro, él iba a utilizar el Gytrash y necesitaba que hubiese oscuridad. Su expresión no debió pasarle desapercibida a Ernie.

"¿Hermione?. ¿Estás bien?. Entre que no duermes mucho y la cara que has puesto ahora..." la sonrió. "Seguro que te quedaste estudiando hasta muy tarde."

Hermione casi se rió ante el comentario, pero en seguida cambió el tono.

"Ernie, esta noche Carrow nos va a mostrar un Gytrash." Ernie abrió los ojos de par en par. "Lo sé porque yo misma lo traje."

"¿Qué?. Hermione ¿tú trajiste un Gytrash?"

"Por favor, Ernie... cúbreme las espaldas. Carrow no me inspira confianza, y me va a utilizar de cobaya en las clases."

Ernie frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo sé, Ernie. Por favor ¿me ayudarás?"

"Sí claro. Tendré la varita lista."

"Gracias. ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?. No quiero ir a la biblioteca."

Ernie la miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza a Hermione.

"¿Eres Hermione Granger o te has bebido una poción multijugos?"

Ella se rió.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Bien, bien, bien... Gracias a su compañera Granger, vamos a disfrutar de una clase práctica muy adecuada en los tiempos que corren. Aquí podrán ver la verdadera pasta de la que estamos hechos algunos magos." Hermione notó como algunos compañeros suyos asentían con la cabeza, claramente de acuerdo con la frase. "No se aprende el talento con los libros. La sangre es lo que nos hace mejores magos." Volvió a notar cómo algunas cabezas seguían asintiendo.

"Por supuesto, estaría encantado de compartir estas teorías con ustedes... pásense por mi despacho después de las clases de Defensa."

Hermione sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¡Es mortífago estaba haciendo proselitismo descarado en el Colegio!

Estaban todos en el linde del Bosque Oscuro, era ya de noche. La Cabaña de Hagrid se veía como un puntito luminoso lejano. Estaban todos en pie, delante de Carrow, que seguía con su mismo aspecto desagradable, que provocaba rechazo automático. Pero aparentemente para algunos no, se dijo Hermione, vistas las caras de interés que algunos de sus compañeros ponían.

Hermione estaba de pie junto a Ernie, que estaba tan asqueado como ella.

Y sin embargo, no había ni rastro de Malfoy en esta clase.

No es que hubiese preferido verlo... bueno, tal vez sí hubiese preferido verlo. Pero ahora se sentía... ¿desamparada?

_"Mira que llegas a ser idiota, Hermione. ¿Cuándo, si puede saberse, la ausencia de Malfoy te ha hecho sentir desamparada?. Si estás desamparada es porque te faltan Harry y Ron."_

Sintió su clásica punzada en el pecho. Harry y Ron. Ahora sí que echaba de menos sus discusiones, sus descabelladas ideas, su pasión por romper las reglas, su impetuosidad. Pero la voz de Carrow la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Bien, Granger. Demúestrenos que tiene derecho a aprender algo que sólo está reservado a magos cuyo talento se ha pasado de generación en generación. Y no por un mero accidente de la naturaleza."

Hermione apretó los labios.

"Profesor, déjese de discursos, y empiece ya la clase."

Hermione sintió que la punzada de Harry y Ron no era ni punto de comparación con lo que sintió al oír esa voz. El corazón, literalmente, le dio un vuelco.

De pie, entre los alumnos, con una expresión absolutamente neutra, estaba Malfoy. Con su capa de Slytherin, la cabeza inclinada a un lado, y los brazos metidos en los bolsillos. Carrow pareció furioso ante la frase.

"Malfoy... podría quitarle puntos ante su impertinencia. Pero es cierto, tenemos prisa y quiero terminar con este asunto..." miró a Hermione con repugnancia. "... cuanto antes."

Pero Draco, todavía con la cabeza ladeada, irguió una ceja.

"Oh, no sea imprudente, profesor. Recuerde que un alumno muerto ya no es útil."

Carrow sonrió a Malfoy mostrando los dientes amarillentos.

"Pero lo he pensado mejor, Malfoy. Puedo cometer imprudencias, pero puedo sacar provecho de ellas." Miró al resto de los alumnos. "Si Granger muere, una pena para nuestro querido Colegio..." Hermione apretó la mano de Ernie, que parecía dispuesto a sacar su varita ante el evidente sarcasmo. "...pero siempre nos será útil, podemos dar otra clase práctica."

Se giró para mirar a Hermione.

"Cómo transformar sangre sucias en inferi. La profesora de Transformaciones seguro que agradece la sugerencia."

A Hermione se le cayó la varita al suelo. Y sintió que el único gesto que había hecho Malfoy era sacarse las manos de los bolsillos y cómo irguió de nuevo la cabeza, lentamente.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione miró a Draco, con pánico en los ojos. Tenía el pulso acelerado, era cierto que no se le dio muy bien el capturar al Gytrash, fue atacada por varios, de acuerdo, pero a éste lo pudo capturar gracias a que Malfoy intervino. Y ahora no tenía la botella a mano tampoco. Draco la miraba con los ojos vacíos de emoción, y eso hizo que temblara el cuerpo.

_Indiferencia. _Casi hubiese preferido que la mirara con su cara de asco. O de burla. U odio incluso. Cualquier cosa, _menos indiferencia_.

Miró a Carrow, que sacó la botella de su bolsa, y puso la mano en el corcho.

"No quiero ninguna intervención. Una sola, por mínima que sea, y responderán ante mi."

Destapó el corcho. El Gytrash se materializó delante de Hermione, que tenía la varita dispuesta.

_"¡Lumos maxima!"_ gritó como había oído a Draco, y que resultó ser un hechizo mucho más potente. Sólo pensaba en la indiferencia. En la indiferencia. Era como no sentir nada. Y se concentró en el Gytrash que tenía delante.

El Gytrash no se movió, y de inmediato lanzó varios hechizos golpeadores. El Gytrash desapareció. Inmediatamente, apuntó con su varita a Carrow.

_"¡Accio botella!" _y la botella que él sujetaba en sus manos salió disparada a las de Hermione. Con una rapidez inusitada, Hermione buscó el brillo verde del Gytrash materializándose, e inmediatamente fue allí, donde destapó la botella y antes incluso de que el Gytrash acabara de regresar, la botella absorbió al ser.

Se oyeron murmullos de asombro. Hermione se giró y se dirigió a Carrow, con la cabeza bien alta y le puso la botella en la mano. Pero Carrow temblaba de ira. Apuntó con su varita a Hermione y sólo dijo:

_"Desmaius."_

Hermione perdió el conocimiento. Antes de eso oyó los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros y la voz de Ernie que gritaba su nombre.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_N/A 2: Quería dejar el capi subido antes del fin de semana. Mi primer Voldemort, espero que no haya salido muy cutre._

_Estarás hartándote de las adivinanzas, recapitulo:_

_1) Quiénes son los mortífagos: Pista; son_ _DOS mortífagos hombres y DOS mortífagos mujeres. 2) Dónde se va ahora Voldemort, y si sabe que sus Horrocruxes están en peligro. 3) Qué quiere Malfoy exactamente con la poción y cuál es su afiliación. 4) A propósito, cuál es la afiliación de Snape y si sabía de los Horrocruxes. 5) Qué quiere McGonagall. 6) Cómo hará Aberforth para abrir el guardapelo. 7) Cómo hizo RAB para robarlo. 8) Si Bill podrá romper la maldición de la Copa. _

_Y el final... quería un capi determinado por el número 13... algo deprimente, pero no pretendo empezar un darkfic a partir de ahora ;) Yo estoy deseando ver la reacción de Draco, que ha sido muy rara hasta ahora, con Pansy, con Carrow, con Hermione. Lo cierto es que ha tenido una breve conversación con Carrow que tiene mucho mensaje oculto._

_Me encanta que me deis vuestra opinión, teorías, sugerencias o comentarios. Son muy útiles para corregir defectos y hacer más o menos clara la historia. Así que si no te cuesta mucho, da al **Go**… ¡¡Gracias!!_

_Pequeña referencia cultural (o culinaria, a veces me paso…): El 'haggis' ... (no 'huggies', ésos son los pañales ...!! ;) es prácticamente el plato típico escocés. Pulmón, corazón, hígado... de cordero u oveja, mezclado con verdura y cocinado envuelto en el estómago del animalito en cuestión. :-P No es broma. Yo soy incapaz de comerlo :-p_


	14. No te hará nada

_**N/A: **__Va por las románticas. Gracias por leer y por los mensajes de : __**Montse, Erea, Heredrha, BarbaraNakamura, CrisBlack, Gryreinadecorazones, Oromalfoy, Angel Mouri, Maeryalush, Dementora, Herminione, Peke15, harrymaniatica, blackstarshine, Joan8600 **__(el primer lector, que yo sepa…)_

**Resumen C. 13:** La ambigua posición de Malfoy respecto a la guerra, su papel en Hogwarts y su actitud hacia Hermione en especial hacen que a ella le asalten muchas dudas personales. Sospecha de él como el mortífago que le tendió una emboscada, pero de una manera fría, Draco le demuestra que él puede ser tan culpable de la emboscada como Amycus Carrow. El trato distante que recibe de él es nuevo para ella y desconsolador. A la vez, es capaz de superar las jugarretas que Amycus Carrow le pone en clase de Defensa, y éste, furioso, le lanza un _Desmaius_ en plena clase. Mientras tanto, Lord Voldemort ordena la persecución a los Hufflepuff, tras la caída de los Bones, y acuerda con sus mortífagos que se encarguen de Hogwarts. Un mortífago se queda a cargo, mientras él se propone marcharse a resolver unos asuntos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. No te hará nada**

Una figura enlutada observaba el imponente castillo que se alzaba frente a ella.

Era morena, alta, pálida, de una belleza fría que el tiempo y la magia oscura habían dejado su huella en un rostro desprovisto de emociones. Era la mayor de tres hermanas, una de ellas desheredada de la antigua y orgullosa familia a las que pertenecían, por el hecho de haberse casado con un sangre sucia. La tercera hermana era el orgullo de la mayor. Tan hermosa, fría, distante, como ella, tan parecida a los Black pero tan distinta a ellos. De larga melena rubia y ojos azules. La única que había dado a la familia un hijo con la sangre tan pura como para llevar con orgullo el apellido Black y que había seguido con dignidad los pasos de otros destacados miembros de la familia.

Pero de Bellatrix lo que más destacaba era lo que irradiaba.

Crueldad. Ningún sentimiento. Y una devoción inquebrantable hacia su Señor.

Era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que es un mortífago. Sin remordimientos. Sin escrúpulos. Pero sí con un propósito. Y una absoluta dedicación que se movía peligrosamente entre lo que era obsesión fanática y fundamentalismo.

Observaba con la cabeza ladeada la imponente silueta del Castillo, brillante por las luces en su interior, con una complaciente sonrisa en sus labios. Y se echó a reír.

"Vaya. Menudas horas para citarme." dijo secamente una mujer baja, achaparrada y con una evidente expresión de disgusto.

La mujer dejó de reír a carcajadas, pero seguía con la sonrisa en los labios y los hombros moviéndose. Encontraba algo extremadamente divertido, por lo visto.

"Encárgate de que estén en Hufflepuff antes de ir a la cama." Y miró una caja negra que estaba junto a ella.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y muy aturdida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en su dormitorio. Había sólo una luz indirecta proyectada por una vela en la mesilla de noche. A su lado, Ginny estaba leyendo un pesado libro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración y con la varita iluminada discretamente sobre sus páginas. A sus pies, sentía a Crookshanks, tumbado pesadamente sobre la cama. Hermione giró la cabeza totalmente.

"¿Ginny...?"

Inmediatamente Ginny levantó la mirada y apartó el libro y la varita para que la luz no dañara a Hermione.

"¡Hermione!. ¿Cómo te encuentras?. ¿Te duele algo?"

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y trató que el cerebro se le despejara un poco. Pero estaba absolutamente desorientada. No sabía qué hora era ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Miró alrededor, la oscura madera, las camas con sus doseles recogidos, los baúles de sus compañeras, pero nadie más.

"Me duele un poco... la cabeza. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Ya hace rato que hemos cenado. La clase terminó justo después de que..." Ginny tragó saliva. "Bueno, después de lo que te hizo Carrow."

Hermione se incorporó en la cama. Carrow... claro, empezaba a recordar qué había pasado. El Gytrash, la forma de haberlo vencido y la ira de Carrow. Pronunció el hechizo y ya no recordó más.

"¿Qué paso, Ginny?"

Ginny miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

"Anda, lávate un poco y a ver si conseguimos que te den algo de cenar. Te vendrá bien."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hagrid estaba visiblemente enfadado, pero, con gran esfuerzo, trató de contener toda su ira, o de otro modo, habría despedazado a Carrow en el mismo momento en el que se enteró que había dejado inconsciente a una alumna de su Casa, y concretamente a una de las pocas hijas de muggle que quedaban en Hogwarts. Y para colmo, una de sus mejores amigas. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no levantar las iras de un mortífago asesino y trastornado como Carrow por las represalias que pudiera tomar, no contra él, eso no le preocupaba, sino contra Hermione u otros hijos de muggles. Así que Hermione supo que prefirió ser más constructivo, y en deferencia a ella, se encargó de que le dieran algo de comer antes de volver a sus dormitorios.

El Gran Comedor estaba bastante vacío. Las cuatro grandes mesas apenas tenían unos pocos estudiantes que por algún motivo o por castigo estaban comiendo y alguno estaba leyendo o haciendo deberes. El techo mágico sólo tenía un cielo oscuro y nublado. Se oía muy poco ruido, era una sensación de soledad muy desagradable.

En apenas tres cuartos de hora darían la orden de regresar a los dormitorios y ningún estudiante quería probar suerte quedándose un minuto más. Ginny explicó que la noticia del ataque a Hermione se había extendido como la pólvora. Algunos estudiantes parecieron alegrarse de eso. Sin duda, los más racistas. Pero otros, aunque prudentes, se mostraron indignados.

"Ernie casi asesina a Carrow allí delante, por lo que me ha dicho." dijo Ginny. "Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue ir a ayudarte nada más verte desmayada."

Hermione asintió, callada.

"Pero dice que Malfoy fue quien se le adelantó." Ginny abrió mucho los ojos mientras seguía contando a Hermione, que se había quedado con la cuchara a medio camino antes de llegar a su boca. "Ernie me contó que fue Malfoy el que casi asesina a Carrow."

Hermione sintió que el corazón había triplicado su velocidad y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

"¿Sabes... qué hizo?"

"Ernie dice que antes incluso de que hubiese sacado él su propia varita, Malfoy había sacado de allí a Carrow y lo empujó contra un tronco. Hablaron en voz baja entre ellos, y con la confusión, Ernie dice que creyó oír algo así como... '¿no te dijimos que todavía pueden sernos útiles?'... y 'necesito a esa alumna...'. O algo parecido."

Ginny se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

"No sé si eran las palabras exactas de Malfoy, o Ernie las malinterpretó. En cualquier caso, dice que había bastante lío, unos estaban quietos de miedo, otros se habían acercado... Es como si quisieran que nos enteremos de que aquí reina la dictadura del terror."

Hermione dejó la cuchara en el plato, sin soltarla. Con el rostro lívido.

"_Pueden sernos útiles."_

"_Necesito a esa alumna."_

"¿Y qué más pasó?"

"Ernie dijo que cree que Carrow hizo por atacar o quitarse de encima a Malfoy, no se enteró bien. Malfoy sólo dijo, 'no te lo advierto de nuevo, Carrow'. Luego se acercó a Ernie, que te estaba atendiendo, y le dijo que te llevara al ala del hospital."

"¿Por qué no me llevó Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione sin pensar. Ginny alzó las cejas.

"¡Hermione!. ¡Como que Malfoy te va a llevar él personalmente!" Ginny soltó una risita. "Está claro que han acordado con otros mortífagos que no te causen daño, a ningún estudiante en general, o a los hijos de muggle en concreto, o a ti, en particular. A mi me parece que Malfoy te tiene reservada su venganza personal."

Pero Hermione quería saber por qué la había defendido, no quería creer que fuera un mortífago, a pesar del… incidente del hombro. Quería saber por qué no la llevó él personalmente a ver a la Señora Pomfrey. Después de todo, también era profesor, tenía una obligación profesional ¿o no?. Pero prefirió cambiar de tema Malfoy.

"McGonagall... ¿crees que ella se ha enterado?"

"Uh... por lo que sé que ha dicho Hagrid, creo que McGonagall no está en Hogwarts desde ayer por la tarde... Es raro¿verdad?"

Hermione se extrañó mucho. Algo en la mente le saltó, tenía que recordar algo relacionado con la ausencia de anoche…. Pero no logró acordarse.

"Todo esto da miedo, Ginny. Sé que tenemos que encontrar respuestas a lo que ocurrió con la poción y el guardapelo. Pero Hogwarts me da miedo." miró con ojos vidriosos a Ginny, que tampoco tenía el rostro muy alegre. "Fíjate... no hay fantasmas, los retratos están casi siempre inmóviles, no hay casi estudiantes, hay una vida carcelaria... con Dumbledore casi se nos invitaba a romper las normas porque eso era lo_ normal_. Aquí lo normal es que las normas _ya están rotas._"

Hermione agachó la cabeza y removió un poco la comida en el plato.

"Tengo mucho miedo, Ginny." Pero no oyó respuesta. Alzó los ojos y vio que Ginny estaba mirando a alguien que se había colocado junto a Hermione, tan silencioso, que ni se había dado cuenta.

"Granger."

Hermione dio un respingo y soltó la cuchara bruscamente en el plato.

Tan silencioso como cuando en la biblioteca se asomaba por encima de su hombro para ver qué deberes estaba haciendo o qué libro estudiaba y hablaba con ella.

Malfoy estaba de pie, junto a ella, erguido y con el rostro frío que a Hermione le recordó demasiado a Lucius Malfoy. Sintió una punzada, en su viaje a Hogsmeade notó que se parecía a Narcissa, su madre, por la mueca de asco. Ahora su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Eso la desconcertaba. Ella lo miró con los ojos grandes y vidriosos, pero no dijo nada. Sólo tenía miedo.

Ginny fue quien habló. Pero lo hizo con extremada cortesía, sin duda había aprendido que no podían pasarse de la raya en Hogwarts.

"¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?"

Malfoy la observó brevemente, pero no contestó inmediatamente.

"Granger sí. Ven a la mazmorra del aula de Pociones en diez minutos."

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo lo miraba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Vale."

Malfoy pareció querer decir algo más, pero se dio media vuelta y se alejó con rapidez.

"Hermione..." empezó a decir Ginny. "Te estaré esperando. Tengo el Mapa de los Merodeadores, estaré observando todo el rato si ocurre algo."

Hermione asintió.

"Tranquila, Ginny. No creo que Malfoy quiera matarme en una mazmorra oscura, le encantaría que fuera delante de todo el mundo."

"Pues ten cuidado entonces."

Hermione asintió. La verdad es que estaba temblando de miedo. Todas sus inseguridades, todas sus dudas, ahora estaban aflorando. Y por desgracia, no era capaz de enfrentarse a Malfoy, así que se resignó a asumir que tal vez tuviera los días contados.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione golpeó brevemente la puerta de la mazmorra, y oyó un suave "pasa". Abrió la puerta en silencio, y como si fuera una niña pequeña, escondió las manos detrás de la espalda, primero por inseguridad, y segundo porque estaban temblando.

Malfoy estaba de pie delante de su escritorio. La expresión seguía siendo fría, pero al menos hacía tiempo que ya no llevaba la mueca de asco.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hermione parecía tener un súbito e inesperado interés en contemplar una muesca en una baldosa que había entre Draco y ella.

"Bien, gracias."

Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy giró la cabeza a un lado y fruncía los labios. Pero no supo interpretar por qué.

"Escúchame, Granger. Carrow no tenía que haber hecho lo que hizo."

"¿Por qué no?. Soy una impura, no merezco estudiar magia en Hogwarts, eso es por lo que me diste el puesto de las prácticas. Soy una cobaya para Carrow." Alzó brevemente los ojos y volvió a posarlos sobre la muesca. "Y creo que también para ti."

"_Necesito a esa alumna..."_

Oyó que Malfoy respiraba profundamente, y supuso que era porque estaba conteniendo una respuesta furiosa. Pero ya no importaba. Apretó los dedos detrás de su espalda para contener las lágrimas que estaban haciendo lo imposible por salir de sus ojos. Pero se resistía a montar semejante escena delante de él.

Especialmente delante de él.

"Granger, tengo que decirte una cosa."

Ella alzó la mirada con ojos abiertos de par en par y el pulso acelerado. Él echó a andar como si meditara con cuidado las palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta. Pero ella no podía hablar porque seguía teniendo el nudo en la garganta que trataba de contener el que estallara en lágrimas.

"Te facilité los permisos de Carrow por motivos propios. No podía dártelo yo directamente. Sé que te ha venido bien a ti también..." suspiró con enojo.

"_Necesito a esa alumna..."_

Ella empezó a respirar deprisa y volvió a mirar la muesca que de alguna manera, parecía que era muy interesante.

_Me ha utilizado. Me ha utilizado..._

"¿No piensas decir nada?" Pero ella negó con la cabeza, levemente. "Bueno, entonces preguntaré yo. Antes le has dicho a la Weasley que tenías miedo. ¿De qué tienes miedo, Granger?"

Ella volvió a mirarlo, pero con el rostro pintando de temor.

"Tú no lo comprendes, Malfoy. No sabes lo que es sentirte el peón de un tablero manejado por otros con intereses más grandes."

Malfoy giró la cabeza bruscamente y pareció tener una mirada atormentada. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca, antes de responder. Sin mirarla, casi como hablando para sí mismo, finalmente respondió.

"Hace un año fui condenado a muerte por el haberme asignado una misión que de antemano estaba abocada al fracaso." La miró con ojos brillantes. "Al principio no pensé las repercusiones, sólo pensé que eso me honraría, y prestigiaría a mi familia. Me creí capaz de hacerlo. Pero luego entendí dónde me metía, y el camino en el que uno se mete con el Señor Tenebroso es de una sola dirección. No hay vuelta atrás."

"Sólo la muerte." concluyó ella. Entonces recordó algo de Sirius… algo de Sirius cuando hablaba de Regulus. Su hermano que renunció a ser mortífago, pero tuvo que pagar un precio. Malfoy la miró con un rostro ligeramente asustado. Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón, porque estaba segura de que ese rostro no lo había mostrado a muchas personas. Y supo que Malfoy _sí comprendía_.

Se acercó a ella y le tocó la cara, con suavidad.

"No te hará nada. Créeme, Carrow no te hará nada."

Hermione abrió la boca. No había mencionado a Carrow, pero él _sabía_ que tenía miedo de Carrow. Entonces sintió que Draco deslizó su mano hasta su nuca y la acercó hacia él. Era un extraño abrazo, puesto que sólo tenía la mano puesta en la nuca de ella, pero ella hundió su cara en el hombro de él, ese maldito hombro. Y luchando desesperadamente porque no le cayera ni una sola lágrima, porque el dique no se rompiera.

_¿Y si él, al igual que Regulus, estaba condenado? _

Ella soltó las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y aferró en dos puños la tela de la túnica de Malfoy con fuerza, obsesionada por no romper a llorar ni que notara que temblaban. Inhalando el aroma a limpio que era la esencia de Malfoy. Y que a la vez, le aceleraba el pulso.

"Sí, tengo mucho miedo." susurró sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro. Ya no le importaba si él era un mortífago o no, si la ayudaba o la utilizaba. Sólo quería encontrar las respuestas para Harry y salir de Hogwarts.

"Quiero irme de aquí. Quiero estar con mi familia. Quiero estar con mis amigos." apretó más aún la tela de la capa de Malfoy.

Entonces ella notó que él puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara y la miró con esos ojos metálicos, transparentes. Los cerró y puso su frente en la de ella, sin hablar. Finalmente sí habló.

"Pero no puedes irte todavía, Granger. Potter te necesita."

Hermione no dijo nada.

"Ya sabes que es torpe. Sin esa suerte que le acompaña y algunos amigos con talento que se ha agenciado, no llegaría a ningún sitio."

Ella abrió los ojos y echó una pequeña carcajada y se apartó de él.

"Envidioso."

"Es la verdad. Potter sólo tiene talento para perseguir bolitas voladoras, siempre que monte en esa escoba que tiene para chulearse, claro."

"Sigues teniéndole envidia."

Entonces él esbozó su sonrisa autosuficiente.

"¿Cómo crees que estaría con una cicatriz en la frente, el pelo como si acabara de bajarme de una escoba y con gafas?. Créeme, de verdad no me da ninguna envidia semejante aspecto."

Ella imaginó la foto. Y echó a reír ante la idea. Es verdad, era totalmente ridículo.

"Vete ya a la Torre de Gryffindor. Van a ser las nueve."

Ella le miró y sintió alivio. Asintió y se fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Malfoy?"

Él la miró desde el fondo de la mazmorra.

"Si es verdad lo que dijo el camarero en Hogsmeade, que todavía hay alguna esperanza contigo¿por qué quería que tú también buscases información de la poción?"

Él pareció pensar en la respuesta porque se tomó su tiempo.

"Porque debo reemplazarla." Se giró y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Hermione entendió que no quería hablar más del tema. Y sabía por experiencia que era mejor no forzar la máquina.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Al menos regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor con otro humor. No sabía si sonreír ante la idea de que esa noche al menos se "aclararon" (más o menos) las cosas entre Malfoy y ella, o era porque se había quitado un extraño peso de encima que no sabía bien identificar.

Ahora ella sí sentía que tenía la sartén por el mango. De modo que Malfoy estaba buscando reemplazar la poción, y ella sabía _dónde_ había estado la poción. Pero no _cómo_ se había hecho. Y tenía la certeza de que Malfoy sin embargo sí sabía el _cómo_, pero no el _dónde_. E incluso sospechaba que Malfoy sabía hasta el _quién_ la había hecho. ¿Fue RAB en persona?

Entró en la Sala Común cuando se encontró a Ginny sentada en el bordillo del sofá. Nada más ver entrar a Hermione en la Sala Común, se incorporó de un salto.

"¡Hermione!. ¿Qué ha pasado?. Vi el Mapa…"

Hermione sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡El Mapa! Ni se había acordado de que Ginny le avisó que estaría vigilando. ¿Qué habría visto?

"¡Eh… no pasó nada, Ginny, de veras!. Eh… Malfoy se comportó como un profesor que se interesa por la salud de un alumno herido, nada más…"

"_¿Y se puede saber por qué estoy justificándolo y defendiéndolo?"_

Pero no quiso aventurar más.

Ginny la miró con una expresión medio incrédula, pero pareció aceptar la excusa.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…"

Hermione sintió que la culpabilidad del rostro era más que evidente. Pero pareció que Ginny prefirió no indagar más.

"Me contó algo que nos interesa." Susurró Hermione.

"¿El qué?"

"Creo que tiene el puesto de Pociones porque McGonagall, Snape o Voldemort, o los tres, no lo sé, se lo dieron. Para que averiguara como reemplazar la poción que Dumbledore bebió."

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, se dejó caer en el sofá. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

"Y creo que sabe _cómo_ hacerla, porque _alguien_ se lo explicó. Pero no sabe _dónde_ debe ir, porque quiere reemplazarla."

"¿Quiere reemplazar la poción?"

"Yo pienso que quiere que la trampa de RAB siga intacta. Si sabe qué guardaba la trampa, no lo sé. No reconoció el guardapelo cuando se lo mostró Aberforth. Pero tiene que sustituirla, o de lo contrario Voldemort encontrará el Horrocrux robado."

"Nosotros sabemos el _dónde_." Dijo Ginny.

"Sí. El problema es que no sabemos todavía _quién_ está detrás de Malfoy."

"El enemigo de nuestro enemigo no es necesariamente nuestro amigo, Hermione." Le respondió Ginny. "En ambos casos, si ayudamos a Malfoy, a lo mejor ayudamos a Voldemort. Y si no lo ayudamos, tal vez igualmente ayudamos a Voldemort."

Hermione se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad. Pero en un segundo, bajó por las escaleras Neville, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

"¡Ginny, Hermione!" Neville traía un volumen usado y evidentemente viejo. "¡¡Creo que tengo lo de tu poción…!!"

Hermione y Ginny fueron inmediatamente a la mesa con él. Hermione estaba con la boca abierta.

"Neville¿cómo lo has averiguado?... yo he buscado incluso en la Sección Restringida…"

Neville la miró con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo, pero estaba ruborizado. Neville generalmente no era el centro de atención en un grupo.

"Cuando hablaste de la poción de Dumbledore, pensé en las hierbas, raíces y salvias o extractos más peligrosos y más dañinos. Pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar." Neville abrió el libro que traía. "He leído mucho sobre composiciones, aunque me ha costado..." bajó un poco el tono de voz. "No soy muy bueno en Pociones... Escuchad."

"_La preparación del peor de los venenos, del que no diremos su composición ni sus efectos, se dice que fue ideada por primera vez por Salazar Slytherin. Sin embargo, para su elaboración los fundadores pusieron una protección especial. Sólo con un mago de talento y con sangre muggle, con los utensilios adecuados y con el coraje suficiente puede preparar la poción según las instrucciones de un mago con la intencionalidad para causar tal mal."_

Hermione y Ginny miraron con la boca abierta a Neville.

"No entendí gran cosa, y pregunté a la Profesora Sprout. Ella al principio se horrorizó cuando le mostré el texto que quería que me explicara, pero creo que vino a decirme que es como una protección. Que los fundadores se propusieron que la colaboración de esos dos magos fuera prácticamente imposible, haciendo así imposible la preparación de ese veneno."

Ginny tardó un poco en contestar.

"A mi me suena como una medida de protección no sólo para que no se pueda realizar una poción tan peligrosa, si al final estamos hablando de la poción imperdonable. Me suena a que un exterminio de magos muggle significaría la imposibilidad de preparar esa poción."

"¡Muy bien pensado, Ginny, lo que has dicho tiene mucho sentido!" Hermione se dirigió a continuación a Neville. "Y Neville, lo que has encontrado es de gran ayuda... ¡eres genial!. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

Él agachó la cabeza entre tímido y halagado.

"He leído mucho sobre hierbas. He visto muchas referencias en muchos libros. Esto lo vi hace tiempo, pero me costó encontrar el libro. Me prestó éste la Señora Sprout porque la copia de la Biblioteca está en la Sección Restringida, y creo que encima alguien ha tomado el libro en préstamo."

Hermione miró el libro donde venía el extracto.

"_Los Encantamientos Prohibidos en la Enseñanza de Hogwarts."_

Hermione sintió el pulso latiendo deprisa. El libro que Malfoy le recomendó leer. Cómo había sido tan idiota. Lo había olvidado completamente. Ella misma lo había tomado prestado.

"Muy ingeniosos los fundadores. Las probabilidades de que alguien haga esa poción son mínimas." Dijo en voz baja.

"Pero si es lo que pensamos, alguien la hizo. Dos personas tuvieron que preparar la poción que bebió Dumbledore." dijo Ginny.

Hermione miró a sus compañeros con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

"Tenemos que contarle todo esto a Harry."

Ginny pareció entristecerse. Neville estaba confuso, sin entender qué tenía que ver Harry en todo esto.

"No sé cómo vamos a comunicar lo que sabemos en un mensaje y que pase la censura." Repuso Ginny en tonos apagados.

Oyeron que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se cerraba. Inmediatamente los tres se incorporaron temerosos. Hermione tenía que haber sido la última alumna en llegar, dadas las horas que eran.

"¿Qué mensaje, Weasley?" dijo una voz de mujer.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:** Sobre la idea de los fundadores: exterminar magos hijos de muggle supondría la casi imposibilidad de hacer esa poción. Es una medida disuasoria. Y por otro, la creación de la poción es complicada por improbabilidad de las variables: talento, magos con distintas características, valor, instrumentos… __Esto de la combinación de improbabilidades no es original mío. Según he ido desarrollando el fic, he caído en lo que me inspiró: los libros de la Dragonlance que me leí de niña. En ellos, Raistlin, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, quiere abrir el Umbral del Poder para convertirse en un dios. El Umbral sólo se abre si se unen los poderes de un sacerdote del Bien y un nigromante. Los dioses pensaron que era imposible tal combinación. Pero sí lo fue… no tomaron en cuenta algo aparentemente insignificante: el amor. En este caso, el de la sacerdotisa (Crysania) hacia el nigromante. _

_Me gusta leer vuestros comentarios... si das al Go me das una alegría._


	15. El recuerdo de Regulus

_**N/A: **__me tengo que frenar__ para no hacer de esto un fic sobre los Black (Sirius o Regulus)… Me digo mentalmente "Draco… Draco… Draco…" pero ni por ésas… lo cual es mucho decir… ;) Dark Rachel me ha dicho una frase que me ha encantado… que "otros personajes no chupan proagonismo pero no desaparecen bajo toneladas de dramione" exactamente mi propósito... Creo que este capi es dramionero y no dramionero a partes iguales ;)_

_No soy de incluir músicas y canciones, pero los caps 15 al 17 me están costando, he cambiado unos cinco argumentos totalmente distintos (vamos, que es para hacer un fic sólo con las tomas falsas) :P Finalmente parí a la kreacher después de mil intentos escuchando 'Sing' de Travis de mi tierra guapa (http // www. youtube. com / watch?v G1f2M5G9KG8 ) sin espacios._

_Así que gracias a todos los pacientes lectores/as, y ranitas de chocolate para los últimos comentarios, ánimos y apoyo de: __**Erea, Heredrha, Angel Mouri, lintu asakura, herminione, Reykou Higurashi, oromalfoy, CrisBlack, Ellindë **__(para un autor ya es importante y halagador que digas que te leíste el fic de un tirón :)__** , Dark Rachel**__**BarbaraNakamura, Joan 8600, Maeryalush, Goi Izarra **__(muchas gracias porque te guste la trama y la relación :)__**, Pansy Greengrass, BlackTaly. **_

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen cap. anterior:** tras el irracional ataque de Carrow en plena clase a Hermione, ésta despierta y sabe por Ginny que Malfoy se encargó de que todos sepan a qué juega Carrow. Pero los motivos no aparentan ser emocionales, sino interesados. Pero él acaba admitiendo a Hermione, veladamente y a modo de consuelo, que sí entiende sentirse manipulado. Ese intercambio más íntimo parece romper la barrera que las suspicacias habían elevado. Por otro lado, el talento de Neville para la Herbología les da una pista sobre la creación del veneno "imperdonable" que supuestamente bebió Dumbledore. Cuando quieren contárselo a Harry, una mujer entra en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

* * *

**Capítulo 15. El recuerdo de Regulus**

Neville, Ginny y Hermione se incorporaron de un salto, asustados ante lo que la desconocida podía haber escuchado. De las sombras de la Sala Común, surgió Minerva McGonagall.

Los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par. Desde la ceremonia de apertura de curso, no habían visto a la directora McGonagall. Y en la mente de Hermione surgían miles de dudas sobre ella… su misteriosa desaparición anoche, coincidiendo con la de Carrow… el aparente consentimiento a que mortífagos estuvieran imponiendo sus reglas en el Colegio…

McGonagall tenía una expresión fría, severa. Pero ella era así. En cualquier caso, tenía un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

"Acompañadme. Los tres."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Entraron en el despacho que en un tiempo fue de Dumbledore. Ella les invitó a sentarse, y con la varita dirigió una tetera para que sirviera té en varias tazas.

"Sé que habéis descubierto muchas cosas, muchos secretos que Dumbledore descubrió a lo largo de muchos años, y otros que tan sólo llegó a sospechar." McGonagall miró alrededor con nostalgia. "Sé que os preguntáis qué está pasando en Hogwarts." Suspiró. "Me temo que la guerra nos obliga a tomar ciertas medidas que no son agradables para nadie."

"Directora…" dijo Hermione. "Hemos dado con la manera de crear una poción. La poción que Dumbledore tomó... antes de morir."

McGonagall la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Por qué estáis investigando en qué consiste esa poción?"

"Me lo ha pedido Malfoy." Por alguna razón indefinida, Hermione no fue capaz ni de llamarle "profesor"

"Sí… imaginaba que lo haría. ¿Te dijo por qué?"

Hermione vaciló. Fue un momento muy personal el que compartieron. Tal vez estaba traicionando una confidencia si se lo contaba a McGonagall…

"Me dijo que… tenía que reemplazarla."

McGonagall se levantó despacio de su silla, y puso la mano en la boca, mientras caminaba en aparente meditación.

Ginny y Neville no se movieron de su sitio, expectantes ante la reacción de la Directora. Sin embargo, Hermione agachó la cabeza, preguntándose si tal vez no hubiese cometido un error al decirle esta confidencia a McGonagall.

"También el hecho de que la investigara lo sugirió Aberforth Dumbledore."

McGonagall miró a Hermione con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

"Bien. Aberforth debe sospechar lo mismo. Esa poción protegía un artículo muy valioso para Lord Voldemort." Neville abrió mucho los ojos. "Lo que ha hecho Aberforth es poner a prueba a Malfoy. Éste está preocupado con reemplazar la poción _porque tiene que dejar la trampa intacta_. Si Lord Voldemort se presenta en la cueva, verá que está vacía, y su tesoro desaparecido. Eso juega en nuestra contra. Granger, quiero que ayude a Malfoy a reemplazar esa poción."

Hermione, Neville y Ginny abrieron los ojos por la sorprendente orden.

"¿Está… está segura?"

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y los labios firmemente cerrados.

"Según mis fuentes, Voldemort puede presentarse en cualquier momento a comprobar si la cueva está como él espera."

"Profesora… ¿quién realizó la poción?" preguntó Ginny en voz queda.

McGonagall sonrió brevemente. Oyeron un ruido al fondo. El retrato de Albus Dumbledore se estaba desperezando, y parecía entretenido con un pequeño envoltorio.

"Es una buena pregunta." Escuchó al retrato.

Ginny, Neville y Hermione se giraron con la boca abierta.

"Minerva, por favor¿puedes coger esa botellita de ese estante?" dijo el retrato con suavidad. McGonagall recogió un pequeño frasco con un contenido brillante y plateado. "Sí, ésa misma."

Minerva McGonagall fue al Pensadero, y pidió a los tres que se acercaran. La Directora abrió la pequeña botella y les indicó que se aproximaran. Hermione notó que una luz plateada surgía del Pensadero, y una extraña sensación que la trasladaba y absorbía. No era como Aparecerse… era distinto.

Se encontró junto a Ginny, Neville y McGonagall en el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero no era el que habían abandonado. En este despacho estaba Fawkes… había gran cantidad de instrumentos curiosos, extraños y familiares… los retratos… y Dumbledore en persona. Pero no parecía ser consciente de su presencia. Hermione lo encontró algo más joven que como ella lo había conocido. Estaba en su escritorio, apuntando algunas cosas con la pluma.

"¿Qué es esto…?" preguntó Neville. "¿Cómo puede estar ahí Dumbledore...?"

"Shh… esto es un recuerdo de Dumbledore, señor Longbottom." dijo McGonagall en voz baja. "Nos hemos adentrado en el recuerdo de una época pasada, que tiene importancia para lo que estamos buscando. Prestemos atención."

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

"Sí, adelante" contestó Dumbledore sin dejar de escribir.

Por la puerta entró una figura con una pesada capa de viaje negra y capucha sobre la cabeza. Entró rápidamente en la oficina, e incluso antes de que fuera invitado a sentarse, este personaje se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa donde Dumbledore seguía escribiendo.

"Ah, Regulus..."

Los tres espectadores abrieron los ojos y quedaron boquiabiertos. McGonagall sin embargo no pareció sorprendida, aunque su mirada estaba fija en la escena con cierto aire triste.

El encapuchado se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, y Hermione vio al vivo retrato de Sirius, aunque bastante más joven y más delgado. Pero la misma palidez, el cabello negro y la misma mirada atormentada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sirius, sus ojos eran oscuros.

"¿Estás seguro de que no deseas ocultarte, Regulus?"

Hermione y Ginny emitieron una exclamación ahogada. Neville observaba la escena sin entender exactamente en qué consistía. El joven que acababa de presentarse en el despacho no tendría más de 21 años. Pero su mirada transmitía una madurez que a ninguno de los espectadores se escapó. El muchacho tragó saliva y con ojos vidriosos, contempló su brazo.

El brazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

"No puedo vivir bajo una gran mentira, director. Mi padre me contó quién es el Señor Tenebroso. Descubrió sus orígenes muggles. Todo en lo que he creído se ha derrumbado…"

Regulus bajó la cabeza estremecido. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía, y sentía un nudo en la garganta demasiado familiar últimamente. Dumbledore miraba al muchacho con una profunda tristeza en sus azules ojos. Cuando Regulus alzó la cabeza, Hermione creyó ver que esa tristeza había desaparecido, y tan sólo reflejaban la habitual perspicacia. Ella pensó si tal vez se lo había imaginado.

"Mi padre acaba de morir y no puedo probar la implicación del Señor Tenebroso. Un mestizo es el que proclama la pureza de la sangre y el dominio de la magia. Él sólo quiere su dominio, su supervivencia…" Regulus bajó la mirada, perdida en algún punto. Sólo desprendía una profunda tristeza, una profunda decepción. "Yo debo ocultar un objeto que es le muy valioso." Sonrió con tristeza. "Un objeto que cualquier Black daría su vida por poseer."

Regulus daba la sensación de hablar para él mismo.

"Sé lo que contiene... Pero no llegará a verlo de nuevo... Cuando lo busque, lamentará haber engañado a la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black."

Dumbledore se quedó mirando al joven durante unos instantes.

"Regulus… ¿por qué te ha encargado esa misión?"

Regulus miró a Dumbledore con unos ojos oscuros y vidriosos.

"Para probar que soy capaz de matar. Tengo que crear la protección."

Dumbledore pestañeó una sola vez, con cierta sorpresa. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, Neville tenía los ojos desorbitados, y Ginny tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. Pensando en Harry, pensando en cómo se habría sentido de haber visto el recuerdo de Dumbledore sobre la última vez que vio con vida al hermano de Sirius.

"Pero… podríamos arreglar sin que tenga que morir nadie, Regulus."

Regulus negó levemente con la cabeza. Tenía la mirada de alguien que había perdido absolutamente la fe en la vida. Una mirada absolutamente vacía.

Tenía la mirada de alguien sin esperanza.

"No, director. Ya tengo preparada la trampa para Lord Voldemort." Regulus bajó la cabeza de nuevo. "Él me ha dado la poción… pero no mataré… no mataré a mi hermano."

Dumbledore pareció sorprendido.

"¿Debes matar a tu hermano?"

Regulus no respondió. Tenía la mirada ausente. Dumbledore continuó:

"¿Quién te ha dado la poción, Regulus?"

Regulus tenía la mirada fija por oscuros pensamientos.

"No debo hablar más del secreto, Director."

"¿Qué secreto?"

"Lord Voldemort sólo encontrará lo que él es. Una baratija. Un galleon falso. Una estafa."

Dumbledore pareció confuso sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Regulus, y lo que éste sabía en realidad.

"Regulus. ¿Qué pretendes hacer después?. Si saben que Sirius no ha muerto…"

Regulus sonrió con una sonrisa derrotada.

"_Esperarlos."_

Ginny emitió un sollozo.

Dicho lo cual el joven se incorporó. Pero al alcanzar la puerta y alargar la mano, Regulus se paró y miró la mano.

Dumbledore frunció levemente el ceño ante el extraño gesto del joven. Éste sin dejar de mirarse la mano, perdido en recuerdos, abrió la palma y pareció tomar algo del aire. La mano temblorosa hizo el gesto de haber atrapado algo.

Como si hubiese capturado un insecto, pero haciendo el movimiento muy lentamente.

"No me partiste en dos…" susurró para sí. Se volvió hacia a Dumbledore con una expresión terriblemente triste. A Hermione le recordó a un niño que pregunta a sus padres si creen que se ha portado bien.

"Director… mi hermano… ¿estaría orgulloso de mi?"

Dumbledore no había dejado de observar al muchacho.

"Sí, Regulus. Creo que tu hermano, si supiera lo que vas a hacer, no dudaría en esperarlos contigo." Dumbledore pareció dudar un momento. "¿No se lo quieres decir?"

"No." Le falló la voz y continuó con voz ahogada. "No me creería." Se volvió a colocar la capucha sobre la cabeza y salió silenciosamente.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Neville tenía el ceño fruncido sin llegar a entender el contexto de la situación. Y Ginny, simplemente, tenía la cara hundida en sus manos.

"Creo que eso será todo."

Hermione sintió la extraña sensación de vértigo, y se encontró de nuevo en el despacho actual. McGonagall hizo un gesto con la varita, y recogió la memoria en el pequeño frasco.

"Ten, Granger. Dumbledore pensó que esto debía ser para Harry."

Hermione, con lágrimas, recogió el frasco y lo guardó en un bolsillo, preguntándose tontamente cómo iría a utilizarlo, si Harry no tenía un pensadero propio. Miró desesperada a McGonagall.

"Directora…" se giró hacia el retrato de Dumbledore, que con una caja en las manos buscaba con interés alguna Gragea de Todos los Sabores que pudiera ser de su agrado. "Dumbledore sabía lo del guardapelo… ¡sabía que podía ser una trampa!. ¿Por qué fue a la cueva?. ¿Por qué bebió la poción?" Hermione se giró y caminó hasta el cuadro.

"¿Por qué lo hizo, Director?" y, al igual que Ginny antes que ella, se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Dumbledore dejó a un lado las Grageas, saboreándolas con una ceja enarcada y miró a la joven que tenía delante y lloraba desconsolada.

"Hermione…" escuchó al retrato. "Hasta hace muy poco no había relacionado esta escena con Lord Voldemort. Tenía motivos más que suficientes para tomar esa poción. Sobre todo, porque tenía que constatar un hecho." Hermione alzó la cara. "Que Severus Snape seguía siendo fiel a la Orden."

Hermione pestañeó. Ginny alzó su rostro de sus manos, y Neville abrió la boca absolutamente confundido.

"No entiendo…"

McGonagall fue quien respondió.

"Snape preparó la poción para Regulus. Si era dirigida a Voldemort, o si era parte de la trampa, sólo Regulus y Snape lo saben. En cualquier caso, Dumbledore tenía que comprobar que, si el guardapelo era auténtico, Regulus nunca llegó a sustituirlo porque probablemente Snape lo habría delatado."

Hermione se sentó en la silla, intentando procesar la información. Habló en voz baja.

"¿Y Regulus?. ¿Por qué tan derrotado?. ¿Por qué no habló con Sirius?"

El retrato de Dumbledore habló con suavidad.

"Regulus no tenía ninguna _esperanza_. Sospechaba que Voldemort había asesinado a su padre. El mismo tenía que asesinar a su hermano. Y crear unos guardianes asesinando inocentes. Los inferi. Simplemente afrontó su destino." Y desenvolvió un caramelo. "El camino de un mortífago es de una dirección. Por desgracia uno no presenta la carta de dimisión y se marcha."

Era lo mismo que había dicho Malfoy.

Ginny imitó el gesto de Regulus.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" preguntó en voz baja. Abrió y cerró la mano, imitando el gesto de Regulus. "¿Le molestaba la marca?" susurró.

McGonagall miro a la muchacha y dijo con tristeza.

"Regulus nunca sufrió daños en su mano como buscador de quidditch para Slytherin. Oh, visitaba el hospital como todo jugador." Se detuvo un momento para continuar después. "Sirius era golpeador de Gryffindor."

Todos se quedaron callados. Hermione no recordaba a Sirius hablando maravillas de su hermano. Pero era, al fin y al cabo, _su hermano._ Ella estaba segura que él nunca llegó a saber la proeza que Regulus hizo antes de morir. Sirius murió pensando que su hermano sólo fue una pieza del tablero de Voldemort, demasiado irrelevante como para que éste se hubiese manchado personalmente las manos de sangre cuando lo mataron.

Y era doloroso, porque Regulus había demostrado ser más que eso.

"¿Sabe Harry todo esto?" dijo Hermione en apenas un susurro.

Ginny frunció el ceño, y miró desesperada a McGonagall. Ésta les tendió las tazas con té a los tres Gryffindors, que las tomaron como un alivio, pero ausentemente.

"Todavía no. Pero hay alguien que sí."

Hermione miró alrededor.

"¿Quién?"

McGonagall miró un retrato de los que estaban en el despacho.

_Phineas Nigellus._

"Los Black todavía no hemos dicho la última palabra." dijo secamente.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Regresaron acompañados de McGonagall a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era ya muy de noche, y los tres estaban en estado de shock. Primero, por las sorprendentes noticias. De modo que ahora el puzzle había encajado. Dumbledore necesitó, antes de morir, confirmar la lealtad de Snape. Una lealtad que siempre había defendido, pero conforme iba descubriendo el secreto de Voldemort y sus Horrocruxes, tenía que asegurar más que nunca.

De modo que Dumbledore no sabía de qué hablaba Regulus hasta que empezó su investigación sobre los Horrocruxes muchos años después. Sólo al final hizo la conexión con la extraña entrevista que mantuvieron. Hermione estaba segura de que, a los pocos días de haberse negado a asesinar a su propio hermano, los mortífagos le dieron muerte.

No estaba segura, pero sabían que Regulus creó la trampa y añadió la poción, que suponía había preparado Snape. Pero no dejaba de ser una ironía que la poción que preparó Snape matara a Dumbledore. Snape habría igualmente sobrevivido por el Juramento Inquebrantable, ya que Dumbledore habría muerto por una poción que el propio Snape preparó.

Y más irónico era que, si Regulus se propuso dejar el veneno para el propio Voldemort, el que resultara muerto por ella fuera su eterno rival, Albus Dumbledore.

A través de Phineas Nigellus supieron lo de la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, y que Bill estaba encargándose de romper la maldición.

Cuando se fue a dormir, pensaba en Malfoy. Ahora tenía la certeza de que Dumbledore no permitió a Draco que lo matara, porque no tendría ningún sentido convertirse en el asesino de alguien que iba a morir de todas formas. Imprudentemente, y ella lo sabía, sentía unas enormes ganas de contárselo todo, de que él le diera su punto de vista y sobre todo, qué sentía con respecto a este tema. El gran problema era el papel que desempeñaba en toda esta guerra.

Se giró en la cama, disgustada porque con tanto en la cabeza, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en lo que había pasado en el aula de Pociones. Esa intimidad inédita que habían compartido.

_"No te hará nada. Carrow no te hará nada."_

Hermione volvió a dar otra vuelta en la cama y cambió el rumbo que tomaba sus pensamientos. Pensó que Snape parecía que seguía las órdenes de Voldemort. Después de lo que había presenciado, empezaba a dudar su fidelidad. Y ella tenía el convencimiento… más bien la esperanza secreta… de que Draco estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Snape, no de Voldemort. Y estas órdenes incluían trabajar para la Orden.

Hermione cerró los ojos por enésima vez.

"_Ojalá. Ojalá se uniera a la Orden… Sería todo mucho más sencillo."_

Oyó unos golpes en la ventana. Crookshanks saltó inmediatamente de la cama y fue rápidamente, aunque mirando con cautela con sus brillantes ojos.

Hermione se incorporó de inmediato. Miró alrededor y vio que sus compañeras estaban dormidas. Agarró la varita y despacio, fue hacia el ventanal. Entre las vidrieras no fue capaz de distinguir quién había fuera, pero abrió la ventana.

Suspendido en el aire, sobre su escoba, y con cara de aburrimiento, estaba Malfoy. Estaba envuelto en una capa, debido al viento nocturno de finales de septiembre. Hermione reprimió un escalofrío, e inconscientemente agitó su varita para que el viento se detuviera alrededor y no despertara a sus compañeras.

El hechizo no verbal no pasó desapercibido a Malfoy, que alzó las cejas con una expresión ilegible, pero inmediatamente cambió por otra de autocomplacencia.

"Ya sé que te propones excitarme, Granger. Podías simplemente haberte puesto una capa encima, no hace falta que pares el viento."

Hermione entonces se miró y comprobó que tenía sólo el pijama encima. Nunca antes había estado en pijama delante de Malfoy, y se sonrojó. Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, con intención de taparse, pero Malfoy sólo amplió su sonrisa.

Lo único que hacía era incrementar el escote.

Furiosa, se arrimó a la ventana y le susurró enojada.

"¿Qué haces, aparte de venir a congelarnos y despertarme?"

"Ese genio, Granger." Bajó ligeramente la escoba y se colocó a su altura. "Si estabas soñando conmigo ¿qué mejor que tener el real delante?" dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Ella resopló y agarró la ventana con intención de cerrarla. Pero él le cogió de la muñeca y evitó que cerrara.

"Ah, no, Granger. No he terminado. Mañana por la mañana no vas a clase."

"¿Qué…?" empezó a decir ella indignada. Draco torció la boca más aún, y la miraba con ojos brillantes.

"Vamos a estar en el almacén de la mazmorra sólo estudiando la poción." Pero Hermione abrió la boca para protestar. "Órdenes de McGonagall."

Hermione se soltó de su garra.

"¿Y vienes volando hasta aquí, me despiertas y sólo para decirme eso?"

"No. Había olvidado hacer una cosa en la mazmorra."

Draco, con un rápido movimiento, acercó la escoba al alféizar y agarró de la nuca a Hermione para estamparle los labios en los suyos. De nuevo, como la anterior vez, Hermione se quedó con la mente en blanco. Pero no tardó tanto en reaccionar. Abrió la boca y esta vez el beso fue lento, ella se dejó llevar por el dominio que ya no había duda que él ejercía sobre ella.

Draco seguía sujetando la cabeza de ella por la nuca, la otra mano firmemente agarrada a la escoba. Pero Hermione soltó la varita y puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Malfoy, sin despegar los labios.

Entre una batalla de caricias de labios y lengua, Hermione notó que él se desprendía de ella y la miraba con esos ojos grises y brillantes. Ella soltó las manos de la cara de él, y se inclinó en el alfeizar. Estaba como en una nube.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.

_Crack._

"¡La amiga de Harry Potter!. ¡Y el antiguo amo!"

Hermione se giró inmediatamente y vio a Dobby detrás de ella. Malfoy puso una evidente mueca de desagrado al contemplar a su antiguo elfo doméstico. Hermione mentalmente agradeció a Merlín porque Dobby no se hubiese aparecido dos segundos antes.

"¡Tienes que ayudar a los alumnos!. ¡Algo malvado está atacando a los alumnos de la bodega!. ¡Lo hemos escuchado desde las cocinas!"

Hermione frunció el ceño, se giró hacia Malfoy, que parecía buscar algo, o alguien, desde la altura. Entonces agarró una capa y se la puso encima del pijama y agarró la varita.

Malfoy al darse cuenta, dejó de mirar abajo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts al darse cuenta de que Hermione se preparaba para salir.

"¡Granger, qué haces!. ¡No irás a prestar atención a ese elfo loco!" dijo en un susurro enojado.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entornados.

"Es _Dobby_, y voy a ir con él a ver qué pasa en la bodega de Hufflepuff. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo." Antes de que Malfoy dijera nada más, cerró la ventana.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**A/N 2:**__ En un principio había imaginado un Regulus flacucho, poca cosa, a la sombra del popular, atractivo e ingenioso Sirius. Un RAB que ideó el engaño a Voldemort, y no vivió para contarlo, sobre el que nadie esperaba que fuese a hacer nada heroico. _

_Pero al leer _'Tiempo Atrás: Pasado' _de Heredrha (en mi perfil, dentro de favoritos, un fic muy ingenioso y divertido), supe que el Regulus que saliera aquí fuera su Regulus (¡hay que ponerse a la cola…!), incluso su descripción física no es la que yo tenía en mente. ¡Pero ahora ya no logro imaginármelo de otra forma! El capítulo 4 narra un partido de quidditch (digno de JKR) en el que Sirius falla al lanzar la bludger directamente hacia Regulus, cuando éste trata de atrapar la snitch… Digamos que el fallo parece premeditado. Heredrha me ha dejado utilizar su Regulus y espero que el efecto sea el adecuado. (¡Gracias guapa!). El mérito del personaje es todo suyo, porque '_Tiempo Atrás: Pasado' _sembró en mi la semilla del antihéroe. Es un __crossover__ muy curioso._

_Hay una teoría que me parece muy plausible, en la que Regulus llevó el guardapelo falso, cual Indiana Jones con bolsita de arena, y lo sustituyó. El que bebió la poción de Dumbledore fue Kreacher-gollum bajo sus órdenes directas. Ese veneno no sería mortal para los elfos, pero habría perdido la razón. Hasta Slughorn mencionó alguna vez que practicó venenos con elfos domésticos. Por supuesto, al igual que un mago menor de edad, la cueva no detectaría la magia de un elfo doméstico. Aunque he estado tentada, no he querido usar esta teoría. Personalmente, estoy segura de que el guardapelo lo tiene Kreacher de todas las cosas que logró rescatar al principio del Libro 5, y su papel será muy importante, pero sólo JKR lo sabe._

_Sobre el capítulo: no sabemos todavía el papel de Snape, aunque Hermione quiere creer que él, y por añadidura Draco, están de parte de la Orden. Ya veremos._

_Beso en la Torre, se queda en las nubes…_

_Pincha en Go si quieres comentar algo, me ayudan y me animan mucho vuestras ideas y sugerencias._


	16. La sexta reliquia

_**N/A: **__Actualizo porque estaré de mudanza varios días y ya tenía el capítulo terminado después de todo._

_Debo decir que estoy __abrumada__ con la cantidad de alertas, sobre todo esta última semana, y las nuevas incorporaciones de lectoras/es a la historia. No podéis haceros una idea de lo feliz que me siento porque haya tanta gente que comparta este viaje, que no tiene ni un mes de vida. Gracias a todas/os por prestarle atención._

_Gracias a todas aquellas que habéis confiado desde el primer día, y por supuesto a quienes acabáis de descubrir el fic. Me había propuesto finalizar antes del 21/07 (publicación del Libro 7), pero no sé si podrá ser, a pesar de que estoy procurando actualizar rápido… sobre todo porque la trama es compleja y no quiero darle carpetazo de golpe._

_Gracias por los reviews y los MPs. Especialmente a los reviews últimos: __**Goi Izarra**__ (doble!)__**; Erea; Angel Mouri; Heredrha; mArTa; CrisBlack; BarbaraNakamura; BlackTaly; Blackstarshine; Pansy Greengrass; oromalfoy; Pajaro-de-fuego; millicentgranger; lunatica87; dementora; monmalfoy**_

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen cap. 15:** McGonagall muestra a Neville, Ginny y Hermione la última entrevista que tuvo Regulus con Dumbledore. Este recuerdo puede demostrar que Snape se mantuvo fiel a la Orden por no haber delatado a Regulus, a quien entregó la poción que acabaría bebiendo Dumbledore más de dieciséis años después. Hermione abriga la esperanza que Draco esté a las órdenes de Snape, y no a las de Voldemort. Pero él se presenta esa noche para avisarle que van a trabajar por la mañana en la poción, y la besa repentinamente. Se aparece ante ellos Dobby, el elfo doméstico, y les comunica que algo está atacando la bodega de Hufflepuff.

* * *

**Capítulo 16. La sexta reliquia**

Hermione sintió un frío gélido cuando bajaba la Gran Escalera, maldiciendo la mala suerte de no poder aparecerse por Hogwarts como lo hacían los elfos. A sus lados, los pocos retratos que quedaban ocupados, dormitaban pacíficamente.

Llegó a las bodegas donde estaban saliendo corriendo, gritando y asustados algunos alumnos. Hermione sacó la varita y se extrañó que no hubiera ningún profesor. Debía de haber empezado hacía muy poco.

_Crack._

"¡Es ahí dentro!" dijo Dobby, Apareciéndose junto a ella y observando con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par. "Ahí hay algo diabólico."

Hermione sintió miedo, pero veía que los alumnos estaban asustados. Se giró y preguntó a una estudiante que estaba aterrorizada que qué era lo que había ocurrido.

"No lo sé… en el dormitorio de los de 4º… un gato avisó a su dueño y las mascotas se volvieron locas, así nos despertamos… Había algo en las camas…" la chica, hablando un poco incoherente, se tapó la cara. Hermione entonces sintió un escalofrío.

_Algo en la cama._

Entonces entró en la bodega, pero alguien la tomó del brazo.

"No puedes entrar ahí." Dijo Malfoy secamente.

Hermione se desembarazó de él y le siseó en voz baja.

"Corrijo. No puedo entrar ahí sola, porque tienes que pasar conmigo. Eres el profesor de Pociones, y tienes una responsabilidad." Se dio la vuelta y pasó a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Malfoy apartó la mirada furioso, y apretó los dientes. Pero optó por seguirla.

Entraron en la sala decorada con motivos amarillos, dorados y azules. Como la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la Sala de Hufflepuff tenía alfombras, sofás y sillas, y una gran chimenea. Sin embargo, sólo tenía unas pequeñas contraventanas. Hermione pensó ausentemente que le gustaba más la Torre de Gryffindor… y esa noche había descubierto las ventajas de tener ventanales.

Pero la urgencia era lo primero. En donde había más movimiento de estudiantes, al pie de las escaleras que bajaban a los dormitorios, se abrió paso y lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

En dos camas había dos bultos que se movían histéricamente, estaban cubiertos de negro. La temperatura del dormitorio era anómalamente baja. Y las extrañas mantas tenían un movimiento antinatural, sinuoso. Antes de que ella reaccionara, vio que Ernie Macmillan se acercaba con la varita en alto.

"¡No Ernie, no puedes hacer eso, te matarán o matará a las víctimas."

Ernie se giró y miró a Hermione confuso, ya que no esperaba verla ahí.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!"_ gritó Hermione. De la varita salió un brillante vapor plateado que tomó la forma de una esbelta nutria, despertando murmullos de asombro entre los presentes. Hermione dirigió el patronus hacia una cama y la extraña manta negra se apartó al suelo. A continuación apuntó con su varita hacia el otro bulto, y la nutria plateada separó la otra extraña manta.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho Granger?" susurró Malfoy.

Hermione no le respondió, fue ayudar al primer estudiante, que estaba sofocándose. Ernie fue hacia el otro que estaba en el suelo. En ese instante aparecieron por la puerta la profesora Sprout y la directora McGonagall. Ésta apuntó con su varita las dos mantas, que quedaron inmóviles, y ordenó que trasladaran inmediatamente a los dos estudiantes heridos.

Hermione quedó de rodillas en el lugar donde había atendido a la víctima.

"No puedo creer que hayan dejado unos Lethifolds dentro de las habitaciones… no me puedo creer que sean capaces…"

Elevó el rostro hacía Malfoy, que mantenía la mirada fija en ella. Ella tragó saliva, pero no apartó los ojos. Entonces Draco apartó la cara bruscamente, y apretó los dientes.

Volvió a mirarla. Y esbozó una sonrisa que a Hermione la asustó.

"Nos vemos mañana."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la noticia del ataque a los Hufflepuff se había extendido por todo el Colegio. Los dos alumnos atacados, de 4º año, eran Owen Cauldwell y Kevin Whitby. Por suerte los demás despertaron gracias a los histéricos ruidos de las mascotas que estaban en la habitación antes de que los Lethifolds atacaran al resto.

Hagrid se había presentado esa misma mañana en la Torre para comunicarles que ambos estudiantes estaban en el hospital, y que su vida no corría peligro. Que las medidas de seguridad habían incrementado, pero que habría habido alguna imprudencia a la hora de entrar en la bodega de Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba realmente furiosa. Alguien se las había ingeniado para hacer pasar los Lethifolds en la bodega de Hufflepuff. Una bodega que estaba protegida por contraseña. O bien, fue un estudiante.

Hermione le dijo a Ginny que esa misma mañana tenía que ayudar a Malfoy con la poción. Llevaban un rato comiendo, cuando Ginny habló.

"Es raro, no veo a Pansy en ningún lado."

Hermione se giró para mirar la mesa de los Slytherins. Frunció el ceño. Era cierto, desde que vio el abrazo, no había vuelto a ver a Pansy. Tampoco es que le interesara mucho dónde se metía. Pero unas risitas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Parkinson se ha ido de Hogwarts… Se va a casar…" Lavender respondió con un tono musical. Reía con complicidad junto a Romilda, que parecían encantadas de haber soltado la primicia. "No me extraña, entre estar aquí estudiando y preparar una boda..."

Hermione escupió el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

"¿¿Qué??"

Lavender y Romilda se miraron y soltaron más risitas. Ginny miraba con una ceja enarcada a Hermione, y sin variar la expresión, se volvió a Lavender y Romilda. Hermione se limpió rápidamente los restos de zumo, muy abrumada.

"¿Vosotras ensayáis para hacer estos numeritos, o es que os salen solos espontáneamente?"

Lavender y Romilda volvieron a mirarse y a soltar otras risitas. Ginny pusó los ojos en blanco. Hermione entendía a Ginny. Ellos buscando Horrocruxes, un atentado contra los estudiantes esa misma noche, y estas dos riéndose y pensando en la boda de Parkinson.

Pero Hermione no pudo resistirse, y preguntó de forma casual, mientras limpiaba el zumo con la varita.

"¿Con quién se casa?"

Romilda puso una cara de persona extremadamente importante que maneja una información absolutamente crucial para el porvenir del mundo mágico.

"Con un jefazo del Ministerio de la Magia. Rico... vamos, ha cazado toda una presa."

Hermione por algún motivo soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Quedaba totalmente sobreentendido que el jefazo además tendría una sangre perfectamente pura. Terminó su zumo, e inesperadamente, se levantó.

"Os veo después."

Escuchó a lo lejos a Ginny.

"¡Procura envenenarlo!". Hermione se giró y sonrió abiertamente a Ginny. No se le escapaba ni una.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

El almacén de Pociones estaba en la última mazmorra del pasillo. La pared de enfrente a la entrada de la mazmorra de Pociones y de la mazmorra del almacén tenía varias arcadas ciegas. Por lo demás, no tenía nada de interesante. Llegó al almacén y abrió la puerta.

Hermione no había pasado mucho tiempo en el almacén, tan sólo había ido a buscar algún ingrediente bajo encargo expreso del profesor Snape. Era una mazmorra grande, contigua a la mazmorra donde se impartía Pociones, y estaba atestada de estanterías con algunos libros, pero sobre todo con todo tipo y tamaño de frascos, tarros, viales, probetas y matraces. Había tanta estantería, que casi parecía un laberinto, y casi todas estaban ocupadas con extraños ingredientes, desde los más bonitos, curiosos, hasta los más repugnantes. Algunos se movían en su interior, otros tenían incluso un ligero brillo.

Malfoy estaba en una de las mesas de trabajo junto a un caldero pequeño, y colocaba algunos tarros y pequeños frascos con meticuloso cuidado.

"Hola Granger. ¿Preparada para realizar la poción?"

"No, la verdad es que no. Hazla tú mismo."

Pero Malfoy se giró y la miró sonriendo.

"Ah, pero si quieres aprobar, vas a tener que prepararla tú."

"Yo creo que ya estoy de sobra aprobada." Él enarcó una ceja. "Tú quieres que haga esta poción porque tú no puedes, porque tengo sangre muggle."

"¿Tú cómo sabes que se necesita a un mago de sangre muggle?"

Hermione tragó saliva.

"Porque… dice algo de eso en ese libro que me recomendaste."

Él no contestó inmediatamente. Pero la miró fijamente y una lenta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Bien, ponte cómoda, saca la varita y todo ese talento de Ravenclaw que por alguna razón te colocó en Gryffindor, y empieza."

Hermione se sentó y esperó instrucciones.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Llevaban un rato preparando una extraña cocción Malfoy daba instrucciones precisas, pero incluso sin que fueran precisas, Hermione tenía la suficiente intuición en el arte de preparar pociones como para seguir por su cuenta. Malfoy al final casi no tenía que hacer ninguna indicación.

La extraña cocción era de un curioso color gris, casi plateada. Miró a Malfoy y esbozó una pequeña mueca.

"Es como el color de tus ojos." Ella se asomó de forma ausente. "O como un patronus hecho líquido… o como mercurio…"

Ella notó que Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla y se empezó a sentir incómoda. Se recogió el cabello, que se había encrespado más que nunca la humedad, pero se negó a mirar a su compañero.

"Uh… bueno, llevamos ya unas tres horas preparando esto… ¿Y ahora, qué?" volvió a mirar la poción. "Yo pensaba que tenía que ser de color verde."

Pero Malfoy se incorporó y fue hacia su bolsa.

"Ah… Ésa es la siguiente fase." De su bolsa sacó un objeto envuelto en una fina tela blanca. Con extremado cuidado, desenvolvió la tela y le mostró una pequeña copa, de color dorado y con dos asas.

Hermione soltó el cucharón de golpe, y abrió los ojos espantada.

"_¡No puede ser!. ¡No puede ser!. ¡La Copa de Hufflepuff!. ¡Tiene la Copa!. ¡Phineas Nigellus dijo que la Copa está en Gringotts, que Bill está tratando de romper la maldición…!"_

Pero Malfoy no necesitó ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba mirándole de forma muy peculiar.

"Granger, la Copa no muerde. Ya sé que no estás muy acostumbrada a ver oro si habitualmente convives con Weasley, pero no hace falta que pongas esa cara…"

Se aproximó al caldero y tomó un poco de poción. La vertió en la Copa y miró despacio. Hermione esperaba que saliera un humo blanco y espeso como en las películas muggle de brujos, o que saltaran chispas, o incluso que gritara… cosas más raras había presenciado.

Pero la Copa no hizo nada.

Y Malfoy frunció el ceño. Hermione se asomó. Donde tenía que haber un color verde brillante sólo había… gris plateado.

"Malfoy, tal vez me equivoqué con algún ingrediente, o tú…"

Pero Malfoy miraba fijamente la Copa.

"No, ninguno nos hemos equivocado." Sacó su varita y con un pequeño golpe hizo desaparecer el contenido.

Hermione entonces dio un toque en la Copa con la su varita. Nada. Malfoy la miró interrogativo.

"Si tuviese propiedades mágicas, esa Copa estaría brillando ahora mismo. Pero esa copa es sólo una copa de oro. Si es parte fundamental de la poción, creo que no es la Copa que buscas."

Malfoy arrojó con violencia la Copa contra una estantería, rompiendo algunos tarros que estaban ahí. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche, y de cierto temor ante el inesperado e inaudito arrebato violento. Rápidamente agitó la varita para recoger lo que se había derramado. Él, con evidente frustración, se dejó caer en la silla.

"No lo entiendes, Granger. Esta Copa tenía que realizar la poción… sin la Copa, me matarán…" Y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

Hermione lo miró angustiada. Movió la varita delante del caldero, e hizo desaparecer su contenido. Entonces se acuclilló frente a Malfoy y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

"No te van a matar. Yo sé dónde encontrar la Copa. Realizaremos la poción de nuevo. Lo único es que nadie debe saber que esta Copa es falsa." Él la miró con el gesto fruncido. "Esa Copa es valiosa para Snape, y para Voldemort." Malfoy bajó los ojos, con cierto miedo y preocupación. "Tú lo sabes. No deben enterarse de que la Copa es falsa."

Él dejó los ojos fijos en el suelo, pensando con rapidez.

Pero volvió a pintar una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione se echó ligeramente para atrás. Esa mirada, ese gesto, le recordaban tanto a Lucius Malfoy, que a veces pensaba que iba a lanzarle a ella un _Cruciatus_. Para su sorpresa, él sólo alzó la mano y le empezó a acariciar la mejilla, mientras tenía una terrible mirada gris.

Nada más iniciar ese contacto, ella se ruborizó. Y Malfoy amplió su media sonrisa. Hermione tenía claro que él era consciente de su dominio sobre ella, y lo utilizaba.

"Vuelve aquí a las dos de la tarde."

Se incorporó de golpe, recogió la copa del suelo y se fue de la mazmorra.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

La Copa. Oyó anoche a Phineas Nigellus contando lo de la herencia de Susan Bones. Sería que su tía, Amelia, se encargó de llevarse la Copa cuando supo qué era. Pero entonces ya la habían utilizado para la trampa de Regulus… y fue Snape.

¿Habría traicionado Snape a Amelia?. Parecía que a Regulus no, pero también Regulus era un compañero mortífago.

Hermione miró fijamente el caldero que estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo. Si Voldemort perseguía obsesivamente a los Hufflepuffs a lo mejor era porque sabía que le habían robado la Copa, o porque presentía que los herederos acabarían reclamándola.

Estuvo un rato recogiendo las cosas, cuando se oyó agitación fuera de la mazmorra. Con curiosidad, terminó rápidamente de guardarlo todo y salió hacia el pasillo. Allí abajo no quedaba nadie, ya que la clase de Pociones que pudo haber impartido Malfoy, había sido cancelada.

Subió las escaleras, sintiendo que cuanto más se acercaba al hall, más cerca se oía el revuelo. En el Hall, había varios grupos de estudiantes hablando en voz baja, otros corriendo de un lado a otro, pero sobre todo le llamó la atención la inusual concentración de alumnos.

A lo lejos vio la melena rubia de Luna. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella, y se acercó.

"Luna… ¿qué está pasando?"

Luna la miró con sus grandes ojos.

"Los Terrores Trepadores han tenido que ir a por Carrow. Por eso te lanzó el conjuro. Lo atraparon y no pudo evitarlo."

Hermione sintió que se iba a arrepentir, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Luna¿qué diablos es un Terror Trepador?"

"Oh. Son unas criaturas que se enredan en tus sueños, y te obligan a hacer cosas malvadas. Nunca las ves porque estás dormida. Estoy segura de que es lo que hizo que Amycus Carrow te atacara. Y lo que hizo que asaltara a los Hufflepuffs."

"Espera, espera… ¿Dices que Carrow es el que anoche atacó a los Hufflepuffs?"

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Porque quiso robar una Copa de su Sala Común. Ahora está en el despacho de McGonagall. Todo el mundo se ha enterado del ataque y lo están murmurando." Luna señaló con la boca alrededor. "Pero no tienen ni idea. Los Terrores Trepadores son así de listos. Cuando menos te los esperas, es cuando te asaltan con ideas crueles."

Hermione abrió la boca incrédula.

"_Draco…"_

A Hermione le dio la terrible sensación de que un Terror Trepador había asaltado, no a Carrow, sino a Malfoy.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"_Vuelve aquí a las dos de la tarde."_

¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Malfoy? Si no sabía que la Copa, verdadera o falsa, era un Horrocrux, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era atraer la atención sobre ella de todo el Colegio, y por añadidura… de Voldemort.

Lo malo es que no podía ir a hablar con McGonagall. Estaba con Carrow.

"_No te hará nada. Carrow no te hará nada."_

No podía ser. No podía ser que hubiese sido Carrow… pero tenía que confesarse que prefería que fuese él, porque ahora temía la reacción de Draco. Temía que si Carrow era inocente, Draco le estuviera tendiendo una trampa.

Subió a la Torre de Gryffindor para buscar a Ginny y Neville, pero allí no los encontró.

"_Mierda… tienen que estar en clase."_

Subió al dormitorio de Ginny y buscó el Mapa en su baúl. Entre las cosas que tenía guardadas, Hermione recogió una foto de Harry y ella, con las escobas, en el jardín de La Madriguera, riendo delante de la cámara mientras él intentaba que ella soltara una snitch que ella sujetaba con fuerza en la mano. Parecía una foto tomada el verano del año pasado, cuando pasaban tanto tiempo jugando al Quidditch.

Incluso ella, que no le gustaba ni era especialmente buena, sintió que esos días habían sido de los más divertidos que había pasado. A pesar de Harry y su reciente pérdida.

Hermione sintió un pinchazo. Pobre Ginny, y pobre Harry. Tenía que conformarse con haber sido la novia de El Elegido por unos meses, y ahora condenada a vivir en una cárcel lejos de él.

Ojalá acabara ya todo esto. Ojalá pudieran volver a estar todos juntos.

Vio el pergamino del Mapa, y cerró el baúl. Fue a su propio dormitorio y se sentó junto a Crookshanks.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Susurró mientras golpeaba con la varita.

Instantáneamente las familiares líneas que definían el Castillo aparecieron por toda la superficie, junto a los puntitos móviles que identificaban a sus ocupantes. Buscó inmediatamente el despacho de McGonagall. Alli estaban en lo que parecía una reunión McGonagall, Sprout, los Carrows, Hagrid y Flitwick. Todos los Jefes de las Casas.

Buscó entonces a Draco. Estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Solo. Hermione frunció el ceño. En las mazmorras de Slytherin _no había ningún estudiante. _Estaban todos fuera

_¿Qué hacía Malfoy solo en su Sala Común?_

Crookshanks se arrimó a ella y ronrroneó con gusto. Hermione acarició el lomo del gato mientras tenía una expresión de absoluto estupor.

"_Genial, Malfoy. Sólo falta que se presente el Ministro de Magia."_

Cerró el Mapa y lo bajó al baúl de Ginny. Fue hacia la Sala Común y dio vueltas, pensando cómo avisar a Harry de todo este lío, si no estaba el retrato de Phineas Nigellus disponible.

Entonces se dio una palmada en la frente. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida durante todo este tiempo...

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry y Ron habían pasado unos días fuera, investigando lo que había sido el orfanato, la casa Ryddle y los restos de la casa de los Gaunt. Pero no pudieron encontrar nada que indicara que ahí había un Horrocrux escondido, y mucho menos, una serpiente.

Frustrados por el viaje, se dejaron caer en el sofá en Grimmauld Place, hasta que Harry pasó por una de las habitaciones. Allí estaba el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black, que resultó ser el familiar directo de Sirius más útil desde que Regulus robara el guardapelo de Slytherin.

El retrato, ásperamente, informó a los dos amigos de lo último acontecido en Hogwarts: la poción que Hermione, _con ayuda de Malfoy_, intentaba repetir por las sospechas de que Lord Voldemort pudiera ir a inspeccionarlo.

Harry se sentó en la cama, y miró al retrato del Director de Hogwarts más impopular, o esas fueron las palabras de Sirius. Pero Harry alzó los ojos hacia el frío individuo que tenía enfrente.

"Oiga… está mal que lo diga yo… pero ¿no se supone que debería estar colaborando para que Lord Voldemort sepa de todo esto?"

Phineas Nigellus miró con frialdad a Harry.

"Creo en la pureza de la raza mágica. Dumbledore tenía otra opinión. Sin embargo, no creo que un mestizo con aires de dominarnos sea quien decida el destino de la Antigua Casa de los Black."

Harry se enfadó.

"¡Oiga, yo no tengo ninguna intención de dominar y de decidir el destino de nadie…!"

Pero Ron intervino en voz baja.

"Harry… me parece que ese mestizo del que habla no eres tú…"

"¿Cómo qué…?" Harry miró a Ron y luego al retrato. "Voldemort… pero ahí abajo… la Señora Black… ella también dio su apoyo a Voldemort."

El retrato mostró exasperación.

"¿Tú has oído a Walburga apoyar expresamente a Voldemort?"

Ron murmuró en voz baja.

"Como para no oírla…"

"No… a menos que leas entre líneas… Escoria, mestizos, híbridos, traidores a la sangre, dejad de saquear la casa de mis padres…"

El retrato miró con una mueca de asco que a Harry le recordó mucho a Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, y se preguntó si ella también descendía de este individuo. Lo que más le sorprendía era que _Sirius_ estuviera emparentado con todos estos personajes.

Sintió la punzada de dolor al acordarse de Sirius.

"No leas entre líneas, niño. Generalmente la respuesta más simple es la correcta." El retrato se interrumpió. "Parece que hay movimiento en Hogwarts."

La figura desapareció del marco y se marchó, Harry entendió que a su retrato en el despacho de Dumbledore… o debería decir de McGonagall.

"Me pregunto si los Weasley estamos emparentados con los Black…" oyó murmurar a Ron, que reprimía un escalofrío.

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda. Y salió de la habitación.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

No habían hecho más que bajar cuando oyeron el timbre y golpes en la puerta. Ron y Harry se miraron, una Casa que no podía detectarse, sólo significaba que era alguien de la Orden.

Harry se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, que seguía sonando con insistencia.

"¡¡ESCORIA!!. ¡¡SUCIOS!!!. ¡¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE!!. ¡¡MESTIZOS!!. ¡¡MANCHANDO LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!!"

Harry antes de abrir se giró a Ron. Éste rodó los ojos.

"Ya… cuántas veces hemos podido decir que no llamen a la puerta, que la vieja se mosquea… Ya voy…"

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró una melena de brillante color rosa. Como siempre que la veía, Harry se preguntó si una aurora espía como ella no debería mejor escoger un cabello más discreto.

"¿Tonks?. ¿Qué sucede?"

Harry cerró la puerta.

"Harry, sabes lo de Ollivander¿verdad?"

Harry apretó los labios ligeramente. Ollivander, el mejor fabricante y proveedor de varitas desde hace siglos, desaparecido junto con Florean Fortescue.

"¿Por qué?. ¿Ha aparecido?... ¿dónde está?"

Tonks miró con ojos brillantes.

"No, eso ya sería pedir demasiado." Harry enarcó una ceja. "Creo que esto te va a interesar."

Puso en la mano de Harry una plaquita metálica de destellos dorados. Harry la levantó y leyó.

"Rowena Ravenclaw. "

En ese instante volvía Ron.

"Hola Tonks. No vuelvas a dar así al timbre y a golpear a la puerta, o tendremos a la banshee deleitándonos con su prodigiosa voz."

Tonks sonrió a Ron, pero Harry seguía mirando la chapa.

"¿Dónde has encontrado esto?" preguntó a Tonks.

"Uy, no fue fácil. Entre todo lo que se había revuelto, tuvimos que emplearnos a fondo para recoger y buscar pruebas." Miró con seriedad a Harry. "Había magia oscura, mucha, Harry. Remus piensa que el propio Voldemort entró expresamente a buscar algo."

Harry la miró por unos momentos. Abrió los ojos verdes con asombro. Ron frunció el ceño.

"Una varita… iba a buscar una varita…"

Tonks asintió despacio.

"Sí. Remus y yo creemos que ese es el Horrocrux que necesita. Es más… creemos que la desaparición de Florean Fortescue no es casual. A falta de otra conexión, nuestra teoría es que… lo asesinó para convertir la varita en un Horrocrux."

"_¡No!"_

Harry miró horrorizado la pequeña chapa, y recordó al amable vendedor que siempre le obsequiaba con helados de su tienda.

Otro más que añadir a la lista de Voldemort. Apretó con fuerza la chapa contra su mano, dolorosamente, y miró con rabia Tonks, que parpadeó sorprendida por su rabiosa reacción.

"Hemos estado en los lugares representativos de Voldemort, y no hemos sido capaces de encontrar ninguna señal que nos conduzca a que allí ha ocultado un Horrocrux." Harry movió de lado a lado la cabeza frustrado. "Algo se nos escapa…"

Ron le quitó la chapa de las manos.

"Vas a desangrarte si aprietas así, no va a salir zumo…" La observó y le dio la vuelta. "Pensáis que esto indicaba que la varita de Rowena Ravenclaw estaba ahí, en Ollivanders¿no?"

Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos, que fue una invitación a que Voldemort pasara por delante. 'Eh, mago oscuro y grillado, aquí tengo una reliquia que te vendría de perlas como Horrocrux'."

Harry miró sin pestañear a Ron, que enrojeció.

"Bueno, perdona, a lo mejor no es el momento de…"

"No, Ron, eso es. Voldemort ha tenido que saber que la varita estaba ahí. Y si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, Voldemort era muy secretista con respecto a los Horrocruxes y las reliquias." Entornó los ojos. "Quiere decir que… él personalmente conocía el sitio… Tom Ryddle trabajó en Borgin y Burkes… Puede que ocultara la varita en el Callejón Knocturno…"

Tonks y Ron abrieron la boca.

_Crack._

Todos dieron un respingo y Harry y Tonks sacaron sus varitas. Apariciones externas en Grimmauld Place eran prácticamente imposibles.

"¡Harry Potter!"

Delante de ellos se había presentado el elfo doméstico Dobby.

"¡Dobby está feliz de ver a Harry Potter!. ¡Traigo noticias de Hogwarts!"

Harry enseguida olvidó la varita, y guardó la suya.

"¿Qué ocurre en Hogwarts?"

"Oh… los Hufflepuff sufrieron un ataque anoche, y avisé a la amiga de Harry Potter para que los ayudara… Pero la amiga de Harry Potter tiene que preparar una poción y la Copa que tiene es falsa." Dobby miró con sus enormes ojos a Harry.

"¿Un ataque?. ¿Y para qué necesita la Copa…?... ¿Hufflepuff?..." Harry calló. Tonks y Ron todavía estaban pensando en las palabras del elfo doméstico. "Es lo que dijo Phineas Nigellus… McGonagall pidió a Malfoy y a Hermione que hicieran la poción que bebió Dumbledore."

Ron y Tonks abrieron los ojos de par en par.

"Si han sufrido un ataque los Hufflepuffs puede que Voldemort sospeche que la Copa no está bajo su poder. Pero la Copa no la pueden utilizar…" miró a Tonks y Ron. "Si Bill no han conseguido romper la maldición, esa Copa no va a servir de nada…"

"Si Voldemort descubre que su trampa ha sido sorteada, entonces perderemos la ventaja que hasta ahora hemos disfrutado… que Voldemort piense que sólo él conoce sus Horrocruxes."

"Mierda…"

Harry caminó por el recibidor, intentando pensar deprisa.

"Dobby, dile a Malfoy y a Hermione que tienen que venir y… Tonks, vente conmigo al Callejón Knocturno. Ron, tú queda con Hermione y Malfoy en el Caldero Chorreante… no..." Harry sonrió con una mueca que recordaba mucho a la de Malfoy. "Vamos primero a Sortilegios Weasley. Tus hermanos nos van a preparar la carta para sacar a Hermione del Colegio". Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. "Sus padres se enteran del peligro que han pasado y la sacan el tiempo suficiente."

Harry se volvió a Dobby.

"Dobby, acompáñanos al Callejón Diagón. Te vas a llevar una carta para Hermione. Y Dobby, no menciones nada de esto a nadie. Me oyes, _a nadie._"

Dobby parecía vivir el momento más feliz de su vida.

"¡Dobby es feliz de servir al gran Harry Potter!"

Harry habló a sus amigos.

"Está bien, y por ahora, ni una palabra de la varita de Rowena."

Ron y Tonks asintieron.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ Lethifolds, aparece en 'Criaturas Fantásticas y dónde encontrarlas' de JKR. Son una especie de mantas asesinas, digieren a su víctima mientras duerme, y sólo huyen de un Patronus. Viven en climas tropicales, pero… prefería un Lethifold a un gusano asesino… sería como el atentado a Padmé Amidala en el Ataque de los Clones…_

_Hay infinidad de posibilidades con la famosa 6ª reliquia. Sabemos que la Copa, el Anillo, el Guardapelo y el Diario son Horrocruxes. La 5ª, se supone, Nagini. Una 6ª desconocida, de una reliquia de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw. Y finalmente, la nº 7, el propio Voldemort. _

_He estado a punto de utilizar Gryffindor, pero deseché la idea cuando Dumbledore parecía convencido de que no hay más reliquias y las que hay, las tiene él (la Espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador. JKR ha sentenciado que el Sombrero no es un Horrocrux, porque un Horrocrux no se pondría a "cantar para llamar la atención" LOL , y tiene razón)_

_Me despertó curiosidad la desaparición de Ollivander, pero sobre todo, la de Florean Fortescue. Porque éste, a menos que sea otro hermano secreto de Dumbledore, un auror, o algo así, no entendía bien porqué se lo llevaron. Como dice Phineas Nigellus, a veces la respuesta más simple es la correcta: Voldemort lo necesitaba, así que ya tengo a la siguiente víctima de un Horrocrux._

_Simplemente sumé uno y uno. Y salió sola la idea de una varita de Rowena. Por supuesto, esto no va a suceder en el libro, pero creo que podría tener sentido, espero que a ti también te encaje._

_Creo que se nota que me aburren mucho los elfos domésticos. Antes que un diálogo Kreacher-Hermione, prefiero un Sirius… ;) Por cierto, próximamente ya llega Dramione a borbotones, y eso que no es lo que más me divierte escribir, aunque me temo que es lo que más se disfruta leyendo ;) pero vienen también Fred y George, que me encantan y compensan..._

_Si te apetece, deja un comentario, me ayudan mucho a corregir errores y a seguir el hilo. ¡Gracias!_


	17. Sortilegios Weasley y Mortífago Malfoy

_**A/N:**__ Escenas con Fred-George-Malfoy son para mí una delicia. _

_Empieza el dramione... despacito... despacito... pero ya está cociendo._

_Gracias lectores y lectoras y gracias a las que siempre tenéis un detalle al mandar un comentario. Mención cariñosa a las del último chap (y gracias por vuestros ánimos con la mudanza :) ya estoy al calorcito de Madrid...: **CrisBlack; Heredrha; Xia Malfoy; Goi Izarra; oromalfoy; Layn; BlackTaly; mArTa; Erea; monmalfoy; Maeryalush; Pajaro de Fuego; BarbaraNakamura; Karinita1919; herminione; Angel Mouri; millicentgranger; dementora. **(disculpadme las que no pude responderos directamente el review, voy un poco atacada!)_

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen Cap. 16: **La bodega de Hufflepuff sufre un ataque supuestamente provocado por Amycus Carrow. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Draco preparan la poción "imperdonable", pero la Copa de Hufflepuff que tiene Draco, sin que él lo supiera, resulta falsa. Hermione envía al elfo doméstico Dobby a comunicárselo a Harry porque teme que Voldemort vaya a inspeccionar la Cueva y encuentre la trampa de la poción intacta. Tonks comunica a Harry y Ron que la desaparición de Ollivander puede ser porque él tenía la reliquia de Rowena Ravenclaw: su varita. La desaparición de Florean Fortescue puede deberse además a que lo mató para crear así el Horrocrux. Harry decide ir a ver a los gemelos Weasley para que falsifiquen una carta que saque a Hermione de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Sortilegios Weasley y mortífago Malfoy **

"Bella…" susurró una figura envuelta en una pesada capa negra. "Las noticias vuelan. Tu patético intento de acabar con el puñado de estudiantes más incompetentes de todo Hogwarts ha resultado vergonzoso."

Los oscuros ojos de Bellatrix miraron con repugnancia al siniestro personaje, pero también con un matiz de sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?. No hay fallos, un Lethifold nunca falla y no se detiene una vez que tiene atrapada a su víctima."

"El problema, querida, es que tus hábiles compañeros no querían tanto matar a las víctimas, sino ingeniárselas para robar un objeto extremadamente valioso para el Señor Tenebroso."

Bellatrix palideció.

"¿Qué compañeros?... ¿Qué objeto...?... ¿Me estás diciendo que…?"

El extraño personaje se apartó la capucha de los hombros y posó sus negros ojos sobre la mujer. Ella, aunque sorprendida por las noticias, sólo acertó a mirarlo con repugnancia. La nariz ganchuda, el pelo negro, largo y grasiento. La piel blanca…

"Te estoy diciendo que tus lamentables amigos casi echan todo a perder. Más te vale que nada de esto llegue a oídos del Señor Tenebroso, o no sobrevivirás ni un minuto a su cólera. ¿O tengo que recordarte cierta imprudencia del pasado... cuando le diste a Lucius _lo más preciado_ que te otorgó el Señor Oscuro?"

"No…" Bellatrix estaba blanca como una estatua de cera.

"Tu sobrino ha sido lo suficientemente prudente como para avisarme. Desviaré la atención del Ministerio o de otros… pero encárgate de que no vuelva a ocurrir nada. Amycus ha cometido un grave error."

"¿Amycus?" Bellatrix por un momento miró confusa. Se mordió los carrillos internos, y sus ojos no ocultaron la profunda antipatía y desconfianza que le provocaba su interlocutor.

Apretó los labios.

"Bien. Yo arreglaré eso." Se retiró inmediatamente.

Severus Snape esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

"_Hasta siempre... Amycus..."_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

_Crack._

"¡Dobby!"

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el elfo doméstico más peculiar que había conocido Hermione, hizo una reverencia ante ella.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter desea que vayas inmediatamente a Sortilegios Weasley a encontrarte con Ronald Weasley. Y que vayas con el antiguo amo… el antiguo amo malvado que maltrataba y era cruel con Dobby."

De pronto el elfo agarrró una columna de la chimenea, y empezó a golpearse violentamente la cabeza.

"¡No!. ¡Dobby malo!. ¡Dobby malo!. ¡No debe hablar mal del anterior amo!"

Hermione, horrorizada, trató de separar al elfo de esta autoflagelación.

"¡Dobby!. ¡Para!. ¡Escúchame!" Dobby se detuvo y la miró con esos ojos enormes. "¿Significa que Harry tiene la Copa?" Pero Dobby la miró sin comprender. Hermione suspiró. "Está bien, Dobby… pero no sé cómo me las voy a ingeniar para salir del Colegio..."

El elfó chascó los dedos, y en su mano apareció un pergamino enrollado. Hermione tomó el pergamino y leyó:

_Estimada Directora McGonagall:_

_Solicitamos que nuestra hija, Hermione Granger, alumna de 7º, pase con nosotros lo que queda de semana. _

_El domingo por la tarde volverá al Colegio. _

_Por favor, dé permiso a Hermione para que pueda salir lo antes posible._

_Agradeciendo de antemano, le saludamos cordialmente. _

_Sr. y Sra. Granger."_

Hermione abrió la boca...

"Pe... pero... ¿mis padres han firmado esto?. ¿Cómo es posible?. Ellos no leen periódicos mágicos… cómo han sabido del ataque…"

"¡No!. La carta la prepararon los hermanos del amigo de Harry Potter."

Fred y George. Casi prefería no saber cómo habían averiguado la escritura y firma de sus padres. Ese par tenía ingenio y talento, tenía que admitirlo. Suspiró y se mentalizó. Tenía que hacerlo, así que despidió a Dobby agradeciéndole su ayuda.

"¡Oh!. Harry Potter pidió que llevaras a tu gato también."

El elfo sonrió complacido y con un _crack_ salió de la Sala Común.

_¿Crookshanks?._

Se preguntó confundida qué se proponía Harry.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione llegó a la Cabaña de Hagrid intentando que no se notara mucho en su cara que llevaba una carta falsa... una falsificación digna de un profesional… pero falsa después de todo. No había hecho nada de eso en su vida, pero la necesidad apremiaba.

"¡Hermione!. ¿No tienes clase?... uh... pasa" repuso el Jefe de Gryffindor.

"Hagrid, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo en realidad." le entregó la carta. La enorme manaza de Hagrid leyó la carta con las pobladas cejas enarcadas. Hermione miraba ansiosa esperando que no se detuviera mucho en lo que significaba.

"Ah... tus padres quieren que pases en casa la semana." Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y me puedes explicar cómo la carta la tienes tú antes que la censura, si va dirigida a la Directora?"

_Ups._

Hermione abrió la boca intentando buscar alguna excusa...

_"Mierda. Este es el territorio de Harry y Ron, no el mío..."_

Hagrid seguía con las cejas enarcadas, aguardando una lógica y razonada respuesta, pero su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa y a continuación una sonora carcajada. Ella cerró los ojos.

"Me has pillado."

Hagrid entonces cambió su expresión por una más grave.

"Hermione... no sé qué te traes entre manos... pero todo esto es peligroso. Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, Dumbledore..." Hagrid vaciló. "Dumbledore ya no está aquí para cuidarnos."

"Lo sé, Hagrid. Pero es importante. Tengo que ir... es por Harry."

Hagrid suspiró.

"De acuerdo. Te ayudaré."

Hermione le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"¡Gracias Hagrid!" ya salía por la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta. "Oh... olvidaba que quien me tiene que acompañar es Malfoy." y salió corriendo hacia su Torre.

"¿Qué?" rugió el gigantesco profesor.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Afortunadamente para Hermione, Hagrid confirmó que McGonagall, ocupada todavía con el incidente de Hufflepuff, daba su permiso. Pero Hermione se encargó de "sugerir" a Hagrid que durante su ausencia, "podría darle" a Ginny alguna "idea" de lo que pasó en Hufflepuff, o alguna "idea" de cómo fue la reunión que habían mantenido los Jefes de las Casas con McGonagall". Le "sugirió" que todo eso le daría un motivo para que Ginny no se sintiera tan abandonada en Hogwarts…

Hagrid gruñó… pero Hermione sintió cierta tranquilidad. Ojalá Ginny pudiera averiguar algo durante su escapada... pero al estar ella en clase, le pidió a Hagrid que la despidiera de su parte, y que le dijera que volvería el domingo, como muy tarde.

Preparó las cosas, cogió a Crookshanks y una bolsa para la excursión y bajó hasta la mazmorra del almacén de Pociones.

Allí estaba Malfoy, vestido con una capa negra y con el rostro serio pero con un brillo complacido en los ojos. Ella parpadeó por la peculiar actitud.

"Cancela tus clases en lo que queda de semana, díselo a McGonagall, porque nos vamos ya."

Él la miró como si hubiese perdido la razón.

"Granger, aunque nos fuguemos juntos tengo que avisarte antes: no me voy a casar contigo."

Ella sólo rodó los ojos y soltó la bolsa en el suelo, portando a Crookshanks en brazos. Se acercó a él y sonrió de medio lado. Él sólo enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

"Vamos a visitar a los Weasley." La curiosidad dio paso a una cara hostil. "Si quieres esa Copa y esa poción, nos vamos ahora mismo."

"¿Y tiene que venir la bola de pelo?" Pero Crookshanks se acurrucó más en el brazo de Hermione, que se agachó a recoger su bolsa. Él la agarró del brazo. "¿Cómo has conseguido permiso para salir, Granger?"

Ella le sonrió inocentemente.

"Oh... tengo mis recursos..."

Pero él sonrió de medio lado.

"Si no fuera por todos esos genes muggles, serías una buena Slytherin."

"Sin insultar." Se puso la bolsa al hombro. "¿Vamos?"

Draco dijo de mal humor que lo esperara, tenía que pasar primero por la mazmorra de Slytherin a por su bolsa.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato con la intención de llegar a un punto donde la Aparición fuera posible. Ambos llevaban capas con capucha, especialmente porque la espesa mata de pelo castaño de Hermione y los largos cabellos rubios de Malfoy eran inconfundibles. Y después de la emboscada que habían tenido no podían arriesgar a que los reconociera nadie.

Hermione imitó el gesto de Malfoy, y se cubrió la cabeza.

Él se giró para mirarla con curiosidad. Malfoy suspiró y rodó los ojos, ante la extrañeza de Hermione. Entonces apartó con suavidad algunos rizos que salían de la capucha y los ocultó dentro.

Siguió caminando ante el asombro de Hermione por ese gesto. Ella echó a trotar tras él. Él se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

"Probemos."

Antes de que Hermione preguntaba qué iban a "probar", Malfoy Desapareció con un _crack_. Al segundo se Apareció junto a ella, y dio un respingo.

"Podemos irnos." dijo muy cerca de ella. Es decir, ya estaban fuera de las protecciones Anti-Aparición de Hogwarts.

"¿Sabes dónde está la tienda Sortilegios Weasley?"

Pero Malfoy exhibió una sonrisa burlona.

"No. No tengo ni idea."

Hermione alzó una ceja. Por supuesto que sabía dónde estaba. Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, de pronto él deslizó su brazo por su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró al oído.

"Vas a tener que llevarme tú, Granger."

Ella sólo acertó a soltar el aire que se había resistido a salir del cuerpo en el momento en el que él la había tomado así de sorpresa. Hermione cerró los ojos.

_Destino. Determinación. Deliberación._

_"No pienses en lo bien que huele."_

_Destino. Determinación. Deliberación._

_"Mejor no pienses, y punto."_

_Destino. Determinación. Deliberación._

Crookshanks maulló nervioso…

_Crack._

Hermione escuchó que habían pasado de silencio de las afueras de Hogsmeade, al bullicio del Callejón Diagón. Pero sólo una cosa estaba igual: seguía aferrada a él. Miró hacia arriba y vio que los ojos de Malfoy la miraban con curiosidad.

"¿Sabes Granger?. Menos mal que he recordado en el último minuto dónde está la tienda de tus amiguitos. Porque si llegas a Aparecernos tú, habríamos acabado en Moscú, o con medio cuerpo en Hogsmeade y el otro medio aquí."

Ella entonces se retorció para soltarse, ruborizada de vergüenza pero indignada por su fría lógica. Se apartó finalmente de él, sin decir nada, ajustó a Crookshanks en su brazo y se echó a andar hacia Sortilegios Weasley.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione entró en la trastienda de Sortilegios Weasley, esquivando a la clientela, se apartó la capucha de la cabeza, soltó a Crookshanks y se echó en los brazos de Ron en cuanto vio sus llamativos cabellos y su alta figura. Éste enrojeció pero le devolvió el abrazo con ganas. Hermione sentía que había pasado un año, y no apenas quince días, desde que habían dejado de verse. Y ahora que tenía a Ron delante es cuando sabía lo mucho que los había echado de menos.

Ron la miraba con ojos brillantes de felicidad. Ella no dejó de abrazarlo, y él no hizo nada por soltarla.

"Hola, Hermione" dijo Fred, vestido con el chaleco de piel de dragón. "Cualquier día que no te apetezca estar por Hogwarts, sólo tienes que avisarnos."

"Sí." dijo George, apareciendo detrás de su gemelo. "Para ti sin coste alguno por usar nuestros servicios… Que una _Prefecta_ se escape… chst, chst… Pero eres de la familia..." dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

Los dos enrojecieron, y se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados. Oyeron una garganta carraspeando convenientemente y Hermione se soltó de pronto. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco, con la capucha sobre la cabeza, y una expresión que no era precisamente de alegría.

Fred se sentó en una silla con el respaldo delante, y apoyó sus brazos encima. No dio muestras de estar impresionado por la entrada de Malfoy, alto, serio y con la capucha negra sobre la cabeza.

George se sentó en una silla y apoyó los pies encima de la mesa, llevándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Cuánto bueno por aquí!" dijo George. "Adelante, niño Malfoy, siéntate y siéntete como en tu casa."

Malfoy no varió su expresión de disgusto, se retiró la capucha y se sentó en la mesa. Hermione optó por sentarse también, y dejar de ser el centro de atención de las miradas.

"Bien ¿y cómo van las cosas por allí?" preguntó jocosamente Fred. Hermione se maravilló. Para los gemelos, era como si Malfoy no estuviera en la habitación.

"Nos encantaría visitar nuestra ciénaga." dijo con una mirada soñadora George.

"Si, y visitar a Peeves." continuó Fred.

"Y a Filch." respondió George.

"Lástima que Snape no siga dando clase." Fred miró a Draco. "¿Para ser profe de Pociones debes pertenecer a Slytherin?"

Hermione intentaba aguantar la risa. Malfoy a su lado miraba con una ceja enarcada a la pareja de Weasleys sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"¿Y ser un raspa?" preguntó con curiosidad George.

"¿Llevar el pelo grasiento?" preguntó Fred.

"¿Odiar a Harry Potter?" continuó George.

"Hum... ahora que lo dices, Slughorn adoraba a Harry." comentó con los ojos entrecerrados Fred. Miró a Draco. "Y tú no tienes el pelo grasiento. ¿No adorarás también a Harry tú?"

Ron miraba a sus hermanos con una expresión indescifrable. Pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los diálogos de los gemelos. Malfoy no, por la cara de incredulidad que ponía, estaba claro que pocas escenas de este tipo había presenciado.

"¿Y vosotros me podríais explicar cómo habéis conseguido una carta con la letra de mis padres... ¿Me habéis quitado alguna?" preguntó severa Hermione.

Fred miró a su hermano.

"Creo que debemos tener cartas de todo el mundo…" dijo George pensativo. "Nunca sabes cuándo vas a poder necesitarlas."

"¿¿Me habéis cogido alguna carta de mis padres??" preguntó indignada.

"Oh, a ti no te hemos quitado nunca nada, Hermione."

"Aunque de Viktor tal vez..." comentó Fred. Ron giró la cabeza hacia su hermano con una mirada asesina. Draco entornó los ojos. "No, nunca."

"Jamás de los jamases."

"En la vida, no." concluyó George.

Hermione alzó una ceja totalmente escéptica. Pero sacudió la cabeza, era una batalla de antemano perdida.

"Escuchad... Malfoy y yo debemos preparar una poción... muy peculiar. Necesitamos la Copa... y no tenemos tiempo."

"Pues todavía no podemos tenerla... ya sabes, están todavía trabajando en ella." Ron puso una mueca. "Creemos que esta noche la tendremos."

Hermione miró a Ron con ojos brillantes.

"¡Oh, Ron, eso es genial!"

Ron la miró y sonrió. Pero la sonrisa de Hermione se evaporó cuando Ron miró a Malfoy. Éste tenía el rostro impenetrable.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa, imbécil?" espetó Ron.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

"Qué modales, Weasley... No hace falta que te derritas cuando veas a la sangre sucia a tu lado."

Hermione se giró totalmente hacia él indignada. Ron sacó la varita.

"¡Ya está bien!. ¡Te voy a…!"

"¡Quietos!" gritó Fred. "Malfoy, me encantaría dejar que mi hermanito te utilizara de rata de ensayo. Desde que perdió a Colagusano, su vida no ha sido la misma... pero estáis en nuestra casa, así que si no os comportáis, lo mismo somos nosotros los que os usaremos de cobayas, y os aseguramos que algunos conjuros todavía no tienen contrahechizo..."

"Otros sí..." murmuró George. "Bueno, _casi..._"

Ron guardó la varita, pero miró con desprecio a Malfoy.

"No sé para qué necesitas a ese mortífago. Tú sabes hacer pociones como nadie, Hermione."

"Si queréis, os podemos enseñar nuestro último repertorio en hechizo contra mortífagos. Los estamos desarrollando en exclusiva para Harry. Sin coste alguno." comentó Fred.

"En primicia mundial para nuestro querido mortífago invitado." Continuó George, inclinando la cabeza hacia Draco.

Malfoy elevó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

"¿En serio?. ¿Nuevos hechizos?. ¿Y por qué no me habéis dicho nada?" dijo Ron molesto.

"Ah... hermanito, porque el patrocinador es el patrocinador..." dijo George.

"¡Yo soy vuestro hermano!"

"Exacto, tú no eres el patrocinador." dijo Fred. Miró a su gemelo. "Cuando quieras..."

"Este truco nos costó tiempo desarrollarlo. Pero tiene su encanto." George apuntó con la varita a Ron_. "Nokto"_

Hermione dio un grito cuando los ojos de Ron desaparecieron de su rostro. Lo cierto es que era aterrador. Malfoy torció la boca complacido. Tal vez algunos Weasley no estaban tan mal, después de todo.

"¡¡¡AHHH!!!. ¡¡¡NO VEO NADA!!!. ¡¡¡QUITAD ESTA MALDICIÓN!!!"

Fred agitó la varita y el hechizo dejó de tener efectos. Los ojos de Ron seguían siendo tan azules como el día en que nació. Hermione lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, e incluso Malfoy se había acercado a la mesa para observar el hechizo.

"¿Impresionante, verdad?. En realidad nos costó unos cinco días dar con el contrahechizo." dijo Fred. "Lo ensayamos en George y tuve que estar esos días haciéndome pasar por él también cuando venían papá y mamá. Mamá nos habría matado si se entera... Fueron días agotadores… imagínate en la tienda..." apostilló.

Hermione miraba a los gemelos estupefacta. Sin duda eran dos magos con un talento poco común.

"¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido eso?" preguntó finalmente.

"Oh... bueno, de los libros que tomábamos prestados de la Sección Restringida."

"¿Teníais permiso para acceder a esos libros?" preguntó Ron escéptico.

"¿Permiso?" preguntó Fred como si esa palabra no entrara en su vocabulario y fuera la primera vez que la oía en su vida. "No, los tomábamos prestados." continuó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Ya veis, moviéndonos peligrosamente entre lo correcto y las Artes Oscuras." dijo George. "Nunca sabes dónde puede venir la inspiración."

"Como la vida del niño Malfoy aquí presente..." dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Fred. "¿Qué tal seríamos como mortífagos?" le preguntó al pasmado Malfoy. Fred se miró su elegante chaleco de escamas de dragón y lo acarició con ambas manos, muy orgulloso. "Siempre he pensado que el negro me sentaba estupendamente."

"¿En serio?" dijo George. "Pues yo siempre he pensado que el negro no me favorece."

Se miraron como si estuvieran solos en la trastienda. Si a uno no le sentaba bien...

Pero Malfoy elevó una ceja.

"Admito que sois creativos que conozco. Pero no tenéis las agallas para ser mortífagos."

Los gemelos sonrieron al tiempo mientras se miraban. Hermione conocía esa mirada demasiado bien. Cualquier cosa podía pasar a partir de ahora, y nada bueno.

"Bueno... ¿y dónde está Harry?" preguntó precipitadamente para cambiar de tema.

Los tres hermanos se miraron. Malfoy entornó los ojos y se inclinó un poco más adelante.

"Ya vendrá. Tenía cosas que hacer… pero está bien."

Hermione comprendió que no querían decir nada más porque no sabían, o porque no podían delante de Malfoy. Suspiró.

"Traje a Crookshanks como queríais."

Malfoy miró con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas.

"Genial…" dijo Ron. "Luego yo llevaré a Crookshanks con Harry."

"¿Cuándo podremos empezar con la poción?" dijo secamente Malfoy.

"¿Tienes prisas por irte y dársela a tu jefe?" le respondió Ron malhumorado.

"Sí, la verdad es que estoy deseando salir de un agujero lleno de Weasleys y de…" miró a Hermione, que se había girado y lo miraba fijamente. "…mandonas."

"Si tenéis que ensayar pociones, no hay mejor sitio que aquí." dijo George estirándose indiferentemente. "Lo hemos hechizado para que el Callejón Diagón no salte por los aires…"

"Ése sí sería un buen truco…" dijo Fred con una mirada soñadora y los ojos entornados. "¡Eh niño Malfoy! Creo que le estoy pillando el gusto a esto de las Artes Oscuras."

Malfoy desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Los gemelos se habían retirado a seguir con su labor en la tienda, y quedaron en la trastienda Ron, Hermione y Malfoy. Hermione retiró con cuidado los objetos desparramados sobre la mesa, y sacó los elementos que necesitaba para volver a preparar la poción. Por propia experiencia, no se arriesgaba a utilizar nada de Fred y George… por muy inocente que pareciera el objeto en cuestión.

Malfoy seguía sentado y ella notaba que tenía su mirada fija en ella. Pero no quiso devolverle la mirada. Ron se colocó junto a ella.

"¿Te ayudo?"

"No hace falta, estoy sólo dejando los utensilios que necesito."

Ron asintió y cogió el cucharón y lo observaba casualmente.

"¿Cómo… cómo está Ginny?. ¿Y los demás?"

"Ginny os echa de menos. Hay muy poca gente que conozcamos ¿sabes?" dejó de colocar las cosas y miró a Ron. "Yo también os he echado de menos. Ha sido… diferente… el que no hubieseis estado allí."

Ron le apartó unos mechones de pelo. Iba a decir algo, cuando en ese momento un portazo hizo que dieran un respingo.

Malfoy acababa de salir de la salita, y no precisamente de buen humor.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione salió fuera de la tienda y tuvo la prudencia de ocultar su rostro con la capucha. Fuera estaba Malfoy con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Al más puro estilo McGonagall cuando la había visto junto a Trelawney… o incluso peor, Dolores Umbridge.

"Es mejor que te tapes. Ese pelo en pleno Callejón Diagón es como sacar un cartel de neón anunciando que estamos aquí."

Malfoy se giró hacia ella.

"¿Cartel de qué?"

Ella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Él se colocó la capucha encima.

"Vamos, no es tan malo estar con los Weasleys… los gemelos son divertidos y Ron…"

"No me interesa, Granger. Quiero la puta Copa, la poción y largarme de aquí."

Era como volver a tener al niño de papá que había aguantado todos estos años. ¿Cómo podía ser el mismo que dio esa increíble clase de Pociones? Era como tener dos caras.

Hermione lo miró unos momentos y se encogió de hombros.

"Nos la traerán. Así que te aconsejo que vuelvas a entrar y no metas la pata."

Malfoy no dijo nada, y volvió a pasar sin que ella pudiera ver su cara.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¡Buenas tardes… o noches!" sonó una voz en la tienda.

Fred y George habían casi echado el cierre de la tienda. Las brujas que atendían ya hacía rato que se habían ido. En el mostrador, contaban la recaudación agitando con sus varitas los galleons, sickles y knuts y los echaban en una caja metálica que parecía eructar sobre todo cuando un galleon entraba en su interior. Hermione entendió que los galleones o producían gases, o eran los más sabrosos.

"¡Bill!" dijo Ron, soltando las cajas de que traía del almacén.

Hermione vio que el extraño se apartaba la capucha de su pesada capa. Sonrió abiertamente, a pesar de encontrarlo desfigurado por el cruel ataque de Greyback, estaba más moreno, el rojo de su cabello más brillante que nunca, y su humor no había variado. Entonces sintió una oleada de confort por todo el cuerpo.

"¡Hermione!" Bill se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

En ese instante, Malfoy se apoyó en el marco, sin salir del umbral de la puerta que daba a la trastienda, y miraba a Bill. Hermione se separó de él. Bill dio una palmada a su hermano menor y miró a Malfoy. La sonrisa que llevaba se evaporó.

"Bienvenido a la familia, espía."

Malfoy miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Tú tienes la Copa?"

Bill lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué sabes tú exactamente de la Copa?"

Malfoy se movió incómodo, pero no miró a nadie a los ojos.

"McGonagall dice que tengo que hacer una poción con ella. Eso es todo. Hay un sitio donde tiene que estar colocada… y no sabíamos que la Copa de Hogwarts era falsa."

Bill miró de reojo a Ron y Hermione. Los gemelos seguían su trabajo de contar la recaudación, como si ese tema no tuviera ningún interés para ellos.

"¿Qué has hecho con esa Copa?"

Malfoy enarcó una ceja, y miró fijamente al mayor de los Weasleys.

"Oh. Devolverla a su sitio, claro." Sonrió con una mueca cruel. "Creo que McGonagall encontraría la situación muy incómoda si no hay una Copa, verdadera o falsa." Se encogió de hombros.

Y miró a Hermione.

"Yo pienso que de esta noche, Amycus Carrow no pasa. Intentó robar la Copa y para eso atacó a Hufflepuff."

Hermione abrió la boca. No podía ser… esa Copa no podía robarla Amycus Carrow… no podía robar algo que Lord Voldemort no quería que nadie tocara… Y mucho menos, una Copa que estaba… ¿en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff?. No tenía sentido. Miró con miedo a Malfoy, pero él se limitó a sonreír con satisfacción.

_¿Le ha tendido una trampa?_

_"No te hará nada. Carrow no te hará nada."_

Bill entró en la trastienda.

"Bueno, esto es lo que querías ¿no?"

De su bolsillo, sacó una bolsa de tela gruesa. Entonces Hermione comprobó que, al igual que Dumbledore el año anterior, la mano izquierda de Bill estaba ennegrecida y carbonizada. Contuvo la respiración y miró expectante y preocupada a Bill. Pero él no hizo nada, se limitó a sonreír.

Delante de ellos, brillaba como si fuera nueva, una pequeña copa de oro, con dos asitas y una elaborada decoración.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

_**N/A 2:**__ De modo que la Copa de Hufflepuff ya no es un Horrocrux. Draco se ha encargado que la falsa se quede en Hogwarts y nadie sospeche de ella. Parece además que se ha encargado de meter en el tema del ataque a Carrow… pero realmente quienes lo planearon fueron Alecto y Bellatrix ¿verdad?. Que por cierto, ha recibido una reprimenda de parte de… Snape… que ya ha entrado en escena._

_La frase sobre lo "más preciado" aparece en el Libro 6, antes de que realizaran el Juramento con Narcissa Malfoy. Si lees con atención, Narcissa se enfurece con Bella cuando parece que Bellatrix culpa a Lucius de alguna metedura de pata. Seguramente elabore esto más adelante... imagínate qué sería "lo más preciado" que Voldemort le daría a Bellatrix, y ésta, posiblemente, a Lucius._

_Finalmente, adoro a Fred y George, por desgracia nunca seré tan ingeniosa y creativa como JKR, que cada vez que los incluye en los libros lloro de risa. Junto con Sirius, son mis personajes favoritos. (¿Qué pinto entonces con un dramione entre manos…?)_

_Quería que pasaras un buen rato, aunque siga la trama, la tensión sensual con Draco incrementa… y va a más._

_Nada más llegar a Madrid he sabido que ha fallecido la mujer de mi padre, vivían en Argentina con mis medio hermanos (argentinos). No sé si ya tendrá sentido ir allí, pero será una semana muy complicada para actualizar, pero no me olvido del fic, ok?_

_Si quieres, dale al Go… me encantaría saber que el capi ha sido insoportable y la dosis de dramione insuficiente…_


	18. La varita robada

_**N/A:**__ Todo mi agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo, habéis sido un __encanto__ conmigo :) : __**Erea; Angel Mouri; Heredrha; Pajaro de Fuego; Isa Malfoy; monmalfoy; mArTa; Pansy Greengrass; **__**Goi Izarra; Lara Evans; OnlyCharles**__ (otro lectOr!. OO! me encanta saber que "puede" encajar también a lectorEs); __**oromalfoy; Plateau; BarbaraNakamura; CrisBlack; Herminione; blackstarshine. **_

_Valéis que suba capis rápido._

_Al resto, también gracias por seguir la historia. _

_Capítulo de los largos, así que ve al baño y tráete un paquete de galletas de chocolate, por ejemplo._

_Por cierto, me han sorprendido mucho algunas impresiones. Unas impresiones que creen que el dramione del capi anterior ha sido insuficiente, otras dicen que la dosis ha sido perfecta. Realmente yo creo que sí hubo dramione… pero no fue OBVIO. Pero al final la lectura es subjetiva. No pasa nada, la dosis incrementa y se irá haciendo más obvia… ;) Lo que quiero que veáis en el dramione es que es tenso…_

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen Cap. 17: **Hermione sale de Hogwarts con Draco, gracias a la ayuda de los gemelos y la tapadera de Hagrid. En la tienda de Fred y George, se entera de que Harry está haciendo algo que necesita de Crookshanks. Bill se presenta esa noche con la auténtica Copa, cuya maldición ha conseguido romper, aunque a costa de quedarse con la mano ennegrecida y quemada, como la de Dumbledore. Con la auténtica Copa de Hufflepuff, Draco y Hermione esperan poder realizar la Poción que deje la trampa del Guardapelo intacta.

* * *

**Capítulo 18. La varita robada**

Era ya muy tarde. Las tiendas, las pocas que había abiertas en el Callejón Diagón, estaban echando el cierre. Al fondo a la izquierda, el oscuro pasadizo que llevaba al Callejón Knocturno parecía más siniestro que nunca.

Harry sintió unas ganas de entrar dentro de Borgin y Burkes, como un auror, y sacar a su dueño sin escrúpulos de dentro y meterlo en la peor celda de Azkaban. Confiscar todos los artículos que vendía y destruirlos.

A su lado, Tonks, que al igual que él se había echado la capucha encima. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Harry se preguntó si no lo haría más por solidaridad hacia él, porque ella no tenía ningún problema en modificar sus facciones y pasar desapercibida, incluso a cara descubierta.

"Ron tiene que estar a punto de venir." Dijo Harry mirando alrededor. "No creo que podamos Aparecernos, ni utilizar polvos Flu como cuando yo me colé sin querer antes de empezar 2º. El año pasado Hermione hizo un intento, malo, muy malo, para poder sonsacar información. Así que he pensado utilizar a Crookshanks."

"¿El gato de Hermione?" dijo escépticamente Tonks.

"Ese gato fue el primero en descubrir a Sirius y a Colagusano, cuando nadie sabía nada." Dijo Harry en voz baja. "Debemos probar con él."

Tonks no dijo nada. Obviamente Harry tuvo la idea de utilizar a Crookshanks porque Sirius estaba continuamente en sus pensamientos.

_Crack._

Junto a ellos se Apareció Ron, que portaba a Crookshanks en los brazos.

"Hola Harry, hola Tonks"

Tonks le quitó el gato de los brazos y empezó a acariciarlo y a hablarle con suavidad. Crookshanks se acurrucó evidentemente complacido de la atención.

"¿Qué tal está Hermione?"

"Ella bien. A quien no soporto es a Malfoy. Espero que no nos estemos equivocando con él."

Harry apretó los labios.

"Ya vino Bill. Nos ha dejado la Copa allí, pero tiene la mano tan negra como la de Dumbledore el año pasado."

Tonks dejó de prestar atención a Crookshanks y alzó la cabeza todavía oculta por la capucha. Harry abrió la boca.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, eso parece… debe de ser el precio que pagas cuando intentas destruir un Horrocrux… o quitarle una maldición, o que sea."

"Sí…" dijo en voz baja Harry. "Destruir una parte del alma no debe de tener un precio barato…"

"Bueno, tengo que volver allí. No quiero perderme nada, y no me fio ni de mis hermanos ni de Malfoy… Buena suerte en lo que vayáis a hacer… y tened cuidado"

"Vosotros también. No menciones lo de la varita ¿vale?"

Ron negó con la cabeza y con un _crack_, desapareció.

Harry y Tonks entraron en el Callejón Knocturno y comprobaron que las oscuras figuras miraban con suspicacia, pero no había apenas ruido. Harry recordó lo asustado que se sintió cuando estaba a punto de empezar 2º y Hagrid tuvo que rescatarlo de unos magos siniestros.

A diferencia de esa vez, ahora Harry no sentía ningún tipo de temor.

"¿Estás lista, Tonks?"

Ella sonrió de lado, y se apartó la capucha.

Harry sintió que la sangre se le iba de su rostro. No tenía los rasgos suaves y familiares de Tonks. Ni el pelo rosa chillón. Ni la nariz cambiante. Ante ella tenía a una mujer con el pelo largo, negro, los ojos oscuros, la piel pálida…

Era tan parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange que Harry sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico.

"¡Harry!" ella lo miró con preocupación. "Yo… lo siento… pero es la única forma de saber si esa varita la tiene Borgin. Y si sale todo bien… a quien culparán será a ella."

Harry no la miró a los ojos. Tenía razón. Era la voz de Tonks, pero no hacía más que pensar en la maldita asesina de Sirius.

"Tonks… es como si te hubieses tomado una Poción Multijugos." susurró Harry con los ojos verdes llenos de dolor, sin poder mirarla a la cara.

Tonks bajó los ojos.

"Esta transformación no me gusta tampoco, Harry. Ser metamorfomaga no significa que pueda convertirme en otra persona exactamente igual. Pero tengo la ventaja de que Lestrange es mi tía. Los rasgos los modifico yo, pero al ser familiar es mucho más fácil conseguir el parecido físico."

Harry la miró y asintió. Pero apartó la mirada. Era demasiado doloroso.

"Buena suerte." Susurró.

Tonks se echó la capucha por encima y se cubrió con la capa negra. Procuró asumir la fría actitud de Bellatrix al entrar en la tienda. Harry se apoyó en la pared y cogió a Crookshanks en brazos.

"Es curioso cómo estas cosas de las generaciones pasan a veces¿verdad?" murmuró parafraseando a Slughorn.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Oh… Señora Lestrange… qué inesperado placer…" dijo Borgin retorciéndose las manos. "Pase, por favor…"

Tonks elevó la cabeza y asumió la mirada más fría de la que era más capaz. Lo cual no era difícil, dado el lugar y el personaje que tenía delante.

"Borgin… Tengo un encargo del Señor Tenebroso, y quiero que me ayudes. Sabes que su recompensa es… generosa."

También quedaba implícito que cualquier decepción no era perdonada.

"Oh… oh… por supuesto… Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, será todo un honor."

"Bien." Dijo Tonks, tentada de tocar una extraña vitrina que protegía una caja de la que saltaban algunas chispas. "Tengo entendido que guardas aquí un artículo importante…" miró a Borgin y clavó una mirada gélida. "Una varita."

"¿Varita?... Bueno, no… No tengo varitas… Desde lo de Olivander… bueno sabéis… las sacaron todas… incluso las que yo tenía…"

Tonks parpadeó.

_¿Faltaban varitas en Olivanders... y aquí también?_

Pero parpadeó para evitar que Borgin no intuyera su sorpresa.

"Vamos, Borgin... sabes de lo que estoy hablando. El Señor Tenebroso quiere cerciorarse de que... está segura..." Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. "Imagínate, cuando me pregunte y diga que no hay sitio más seguro..." suspiró teatralmente. "Una sola palabra, y te recompensaría con creces."

Borgin tragó saliva. También un solo error y lo pagaría con creces.

"Por supuesto… venga conmigo por aquí por favor." Guió a Tonks hasta la parte trasera, que hacía las veces de almacén y trastienda.

Tonks miró alrededor. Oscuro, polvoriento. Las paredes rodeadas de armarios de madera tan oscura –o tan sucia- que parecía negra. Cristales traslúcidos –o sucios- que no permitían adivinar qué guardaban… Creyó ver algunas calaveras, velas, frascos y tarros. Botellas con pociones. Y elementos aún más repulsivos, desde partes de animales… hasta partes de cuerpos humanos. Frascos con líquido rojo oscuro... juraría que sangre.

Reprimió con disimulo la repulsión y el escalofrío. Magia negra por todas partes, lo cual era irónico para alguien que trabajaba como aurora.

Borgin se aproximó a un armario de metal negro y lo abrió.

"Estoy seguro de que esto es lo que viene a buscar…" Borgin se giró. "Un armario que sólo puede abrirse por alguien que se ha manchado las manos de sangre… y ha _disfrutado_ con ello."

Tonks mudó el rostro. Ella había matado en el ejercicio de su trabajo. Pero eso no significaba que hubiese disfrutado con el derramamiento de sangre. Y no podía arriesgarse a probarlo, intentando abrir personalmente el armario.

"El armario fue un obsequio del propio Señor Oscuro." Dijo con orgullo y lo miró con absoluta devoción.

Se giró hacia Bellatrix-Tonks.

"Sólo alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa y con órdenes expresas del Señor Tenebroso puede tomar los objetos de su interior. Yo personalmente no puedo. El armario es inexpugnable."

Tonks trató de mantener un rostro frío y sin emoción. Eso la excluía a ella por segunda vez. Sacó la varita y dijo:

"_Confundus"._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Salió inmediatamente de la tienda y llamó a Harry.

"¡Harry, ven corriendo!" Harry se incorporó del suelo donde se había sentado junto a Crookshanks. Tonks entró rápidamente.

"¡Tápate bien!. Ya he visto la varita, pero no podemos cogerla, sólo puede cogerla un mortífago que lleve la marca oscura bajo las órdenes de Voldemort…"

Harry empezó a darse la vuelta.

"Voy a por Malfoy ahora mismo y le traeré del cuello si…"

Pero Tonks le agarró del brazo.

"¡No!" Tonks miró a Harry con los negros ojos tan similares a los de Bellatrix. "Utilizaremos a Crookshanks."

"¿Y si le pasa algo? Prefiero que el que resulte muerto sea Malfoy… No pedí a Hermione su gato para que eso, pensaba que se colara y simplemente se llevara la varita."

"Harry es lo que va a hacer… pero el gato no puede abrir el armario solo ¿no te parece?. Ahora que Borgin lo ha abierto, él ni siquiera puede tomar la varita." Tonks lo miró suplicante. "Tenemos una oportunidad de oro, Harry, no la desperdiciemos."

"Si le pasa algo, Hermione me matará, y todas estas molestias por las reliquias no habrán tenido ningún sentido. Voldemort no necesitará ensuciarse personalmente las manos…"

Tonks tomó a Crookshanks de los brazos de Harry. Entró en la tienda, donde Borgin estaba sentado confundido intentando averiguar cómo era posible que una vela dejara un radio de un metro en oscuridad. Tonks la identificó como una Vela de Penumbra, y agradeció que estuviera tan absorto.

Soltó a Crookshanks, que tenía el pelo erizado y miraba alrededor con evidente suspicacia y temor. Se giró frente al misterioso armario que contenía, sobre un cojín púrpura, una bella varita.

Tonks se agachó junto al gato.

"Por favor, Crookshanks…" el gato mostró los dientes agudos, y de pronto dio un salto dentro del armario, tomó la varita con la boca y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Borgin, embobado, seguía dirigiendo una bola de cristal luminosa hacia el radio de acción de la vela, comprobando que dentro de él, la bola no se iluminaba. Al sacarla del radio, volvía a emitir una siniestra luz de un blanco casi azulado.

Tonks agitó su varita y dejó dentro del armario una ilusión de la varita robada. Nadie la tocaría, a menos que Voldemort viniera personalmente a por ella. Pero para entonces, habrían podido destruir la original.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry y Tonks se Aparecieron frente a Grimmauld Place. Harry llevaba a Crookshanks en brazos, tenía el pulso acelerado ante la posibilidad de haber conseguido la maldita reliquia de Ravenclaw. Miró a Tonks, aliviado porque había cambiado su siniestra apariencia de Bellatrix por su habitual rostro redondeado y su llamativa cabellera rosa chicle.

Entraron en la Casa, y Harry llevó a Crookshanks a un viejo escritorio cuyo tercer cajón transformaba inmediatamente los objetos ahí guardados en invisibles. A simple vista nadie, ni siquiera Kreacher si llegaba a Aparecerse, podría encontrar la varita. El gato depositó obedientemente la varita. Cuando ésta despareció, hizo el intento de ir a por ella, metiendo su peluda zarpa dentro del cajón. Pero Harry se lo llevó tras cerrar el cajón.

Tonks le quitó a Crookshanks de los brazos y se lo llevó a la cocina para darle un premio por su buen trabajo. Harry se dejó caer en una silla en la sala de estar. No le gustaba mucho lo que le acababa de decir Tonks… sobre la desaparición de varitas de Ollivander. Ahí había algo que tendrían que investigar. Pero no había hecho más que sentarse, cuando por la puerta de la sala de estar se asomó Remus Lupin. Harry se sorprendió.

"Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal os fue?"

Harry sonrió.

"La tenemos... tenemos la varita."

"Buen trabajo, Harry. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo destruirla. A Bill le llevó mucho tiempo lograrlo con la Copa." Harry asintió, con cierta culpabilidad.

"¿Te importa echarle un vistazo a la Varita?. Tú entiendes de Artes Oscuras, me gustaría saber si también podemos eliminar el alma, sin destruir la reliquia."

Lupin asintió. Harry continuó.

"No he visto todavía a Bill, pero Ron me ha contado que también ha acabado con la mano quemada, como le ocurrió a Dumbledore."

"Supongo que hizo un gran esfuerzo para que la Copa no se destruyera, Harry." Contestó Lupin. "Espero que no necesitemos hacer ese esfuerzo con la Varita."

"¿Sabes?. Realmente lo que me importa es destruir los Horrocruxes. No quiero saber nada de conservar reliquias."

Lupin sonrió levemente y miró hacia el pasillo. "¿Vamos a ver esa Varita?"

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione y Malfoy se quedaron solos en la trastienda preparando de nuevo la poción. Esperando que esta vez sí saliera. En el piso de arriba, que hacía también de su dormitorio, los gemelos estaban ensayando sus propios hechizos y nuevos productos. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada, debido a los veranos que había pasado en La Madriguera. Pero Malfoy miraba con suspicacia el techo.

Ella volvió a colocarse delante del caldero que hacía borbotones. Esta vez no necesitó casi instrucción. Ella recordaba cómo era la poción, pero no sabía las cantidades exactas, ya que ésas las facilitaba Malfoy.

Pero Malfoy estaba dando vueltas por la trastienda, mirando los distintos artículos de los gemelos, con una expresión de incrédula curiosidad.

La poción era complicada. El fuego debía estar a una velocidad determinada, y variarlo a ratos concretos. Las vueltas que había que dar con la cuchara debían ser en un sentido o en otro, pero en el momento adecuado. Incluso el número de burbujas también era importante.

En el momento que había que incrementar el fuego, Hermione tocó con la varita y las llamas aumentaron. Al apartar la mano mientras echaba piedra lunar en polvo, no pudo evitar que los nudillos se quemaran cuando chocaron contra el asa ardiente.

"¡Ay!"

Se llevó como acto reflejo los nudillos a la boca. Malfoy se giró inmediatamente y se acercó a ella deprisa. Ella ocultó la mano debajo de la mesa, reprimiendo el dolor que sentía.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Nada." dijo ella.

Pero él se sentó junto a ella y sacó con suavidad la mano que trataba de ocultar.

"Te has quemado." dijo simplemente.

Y besó los nudillos con suavidad sin apartar los ojos grises de ella.

Hermione sintió que la sangre subía otra vez a las mejillas y miró fijamente la mano. Él sólo curvó los labios. Despacio, sacó su varita y sin dejar de mirarla dijo _Episkey_. Y las leves quemaduras desaparecieron.

Oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba. Hermione dio un respingo y se apartó para mirar la poción, apenas recordaba cuál era el paso en el que estaba de su elaboración. A su lado, Malfoy se incorporó de la silla con calma, como si no hubiese pasado nada, y siguió mirando estanterías.

Ron entró por la puerta y se desplomó en una silla.

"¿Qué tal va eso?" dijo desganado.

Hermione, por alguna razón, no se atrevió a mirar a Ron a los ojos.

"Bien… falta todavía un poco… pero creo que no hay fallos…" miró a Malfoy, que se giró al momento para mirarla a ella. "Creo que esta vez sí saldrá."

Ron miraba la Copa, y ahora que la observaba de cerca, notó que no tenía un aspecto tan nuevo como creyó cuando la trajo Bill. Tenía las asas resquebrajadas, lo cual era curioso.

Hacía rato que Bill se había ido, y Hermione se preguntó si el esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena. Suspirando de hastío, Ron se levantó.

"Voy a ver qué hacen Fred y George."

Salió del cuarto y Hermione sintió el incómodo silencio.

"Baja el fuego. No debe estar tan fuerte. Ahora dale un par de vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj."

Hermione obedeció sin decir nada. La quemadura la había distraído demasiado y estaba segura de que Malfoy se había dado cuenta. Hasta ese momento no había necesitado que él le diera instrucciones. Disgustada consigo misma, trató de terminar la cocción por su propia cuenta.

"Creo que ya está…" dijo cuando apareció el hermoso tono plateado.

Malfoy se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la Copa, y soltó aire de golpe.

"Bien… esperemos que esta vez sí funcione…" murmuró.

Hermione sacó con cuidado una cucharada y la vertió en la Copa. Con cuidado, se asomaron dentro y de la poción surgió un destello verde. Instintivamente se apartaron. Al volver a asomarse, la poción tenía un extraño tono verde y una densidad diferente. Era como si se hubiese convertido en otra poción.

Miró a Malfoy con ojos brillantes.

"¿Crees que es…?"

"¿Quieres probarla?"

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Pruébala tú si te parece. Eres tú el que estás deseando esta poción." Cruzó los brazos. "Creo que con esto he saldado mi deuda con lo de Carrow"

Draco no la miraba, pero al escuchar eso se sonrió. Vertió el contenido de la Copa en un gran matraz.

"Malfoy ¿qué has hecho con Carrow y los Hufflepuff?"

"¿Yo?" Miró a Hermione a la cara sin pestañear. Con una sonrisa en los labios sólo dijo. "Nada."

Hermione torció los labios. Mentía y ni fingía mentir. Observaba cómo trasladaba con cuidado el contenido del caldero a la Copa, y de la Copa al matraz, que parecía incluso brillar con ese color verde.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Ya era tarde, cuando Ron bajó y Malfoy estaba a punto de terminar el trasvase. Ron observó con curiosidad el matraz y soltó un silbido.

"De modo que… ¿eso es lo que bebió Dumbledore?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Draco terminó el trasvase, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para limpiar los utensilios usados para preparar la poción. Hermione lo miró con ojos entornados.

"Ya tenemos la poción. Ahora, la siguiente fase es recoger."

Pero él se sentó en la silla.

"No he recogido en mi vida. Ni siquiera sé recoger cacharros sucios por medios mágicos." Dijo él. Y de nuevo a Hermione le hirvió la sangre. Por supuesto que sabía, en Pociones tenían que hacerlo continuamente.

Hermione apuntó con su varita, con los labios firmemente apretados. Pero al llegar a una cuchara, directamente la cogió con la mano y se la tiró a la cabeza.

"¡Eh!" repuso él llevándose la mano al pelo. "¡Que tengo una piel perfecta y delicada, sabes, Granger!"

Hermione no intervino. Estaba cansada. Pero Ron le miró con los labios torcidos en la misma mueca de burla que solía tener Malfoy.

"Me quiero ir ya a dormir." Dijo de pronto Hermione.

"Genial." Dijo Ron. "Vamos con Harry, habrá terminado ya."

Hermione miró a Malfoy y luego a Ron.

"Malfoy no puede ir… no conoce la ubicación."

Ron miró a Malfoy y continuó imitando a la perfección su mueca.

"Mira tú qué pena… pues tendrás que dormir en un banco."

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada fría.

"Lo dices por propia experiencia ¿no, Weasley?. Dicen que en tu casa no hay ni siquiera camas…"

"¡Basta ya!" Hermione se echó la bolsa al hombro y miró a los dos con enojo. "Yo me voy con Harry. Voy a buscar a mi gato. Les diré a Fred y George que te den un saco de dormir o mejor, una urna de cristal para no dañar tu piel perfecta."

Malfoy entornó los ojos con rabia. Hermione salió para Aparecerse fuera de la tienda. Ron salió detrás de ella, y antes de cerrar la puerta de la trastienda hizo a Malfoy un gesto con los dedos que, de verlo su madre lo habría lamentado.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

En la puerta de Grimmauld Place, Hermione estuvo a punto de llamar para que la abrieran, pero se acordó enseguida de lo desaconsejable que era esa medida. Al segundo la Señora Black se pondría a soltar alaridos, y no tenía ninguna gana de que así fuera.

Ron a su lado no hizo ningún comentario. Ella rozó la puerta con los dedos.

"¡Harry!"

Al momento escuchó ruidos y se abrió la puerta. Nada más abrir, Harry soltó a Hedwig, que llevaba una carta y se alejó de Grimmauld Place.

"¡Hermione!"

Hermione se quedó mirando el vuelo veloz de Hedwig, pero enseguida olvidó la pregunta, le echó los brazos, haciendo que Harry casi perdiera el equilibrio.

"¡Cómo me alegro de verte, Harry!" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry se colocó las gafas que el efusivo abrazo había descolocado ligeramente de su nariz, y cerró la puerta de la Casa.

"¿Has cenado algo? Creo que algo tendremos… no hemos pasado tanto tiempo aquí."

Pero Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad.

"¡Harry, Bill lo consiguió, tenemos la Copa, el Diario, el Anillo, el Guardapelo… casi…¡Voldemort 3 – Gryffindor 4!"

Pero Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la analogía de quidditch, y añadió.

"No, Voldemort 2 – Gryffindor 5" dijo el con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione soltó la bolsa, y agarró las manos de Harry.

"¿Qué?. ¿Habéis dado con Nagini?. ¿O con la reliquia de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor?"

"Con Ravenclaw."

Con un chillido de alegría, Hermione volvió a echarle los brazos.

"¡Harry, eso es genial!"

"Sí… pero no digas ni una palabra del tema." Ella negó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal fue la poción?"

Hermione no dejó de sonreír.

"Muy bien… sólo falta reponerla en la cueva. Y ya tendríamos casi toda la batalla ganada."

Harry asintió ligeramente.

"Todavía se me hace increíble que se pueda preparar una poción con los efectos de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. No hago más que acordarme de Dumbledore mientras la tomaba…" se estremeció.

"No lo pienses, Harry. El caso es que lo tenemos."

"¿Y Malfoy?"

"En Sortilegios Weasley. Él no puede venir aquí, ya lo sabes. Además allí Fred y George no permitirán que se escape." dijo de mal humor Ron.

"Mañana hablaremos con él." Hermione bostezó. "Me voy a la cama ya."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry y Ron se fueron temprano a Sortilegios Weasley, prefirieron dejar dormir a Hermione. Al entrar a la tienda, Fred y George ya habían empezado la jornada preparando los artículos.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con Hermione, pero Harry tenía un problema. Lupin había inspeccionado la Varita, y creía que ni siquiera Bill podría romper la maldición del Horrocrux. Lo complicado era que la extraordinaria habilidad de Rowena Ravenclaw, legendaria por su inteligencia, hacían que en sí mismo, el Horrocrux fuese inexpugnable.

Lupin, que anteriormente había expresado sus dudas por destruir reliquias, opinaba que esta vez, había que destruir la Varita. Probó varios intentos para destruirlo, pero ninguno sirvió. Entonces sugirió que sólo alguien versado en Artes Oscuras podría dar con una magia suficientemente potente como para destruir la varita.

Harry puso a Hedwig con la carta pidiendo esa ayuda. Y esperaba que sirviera.

"Maddy y Monica deben de estar a punto de llegar" dijo Fred. "Ron, eso te alegrará ¿no?"

Harry miró con una sonrisa burlona a Ron. "¿Y eso?"

Ron enrojeció.

"¿No te lo ha dicho?. Son nuestras ayudantes. Cree que Monica es muy guapa…" dijo George guiñando un ojo a Harry. Éste enarcó una ceja.

"George, todo el mundo piensa que Monica es guapa…" gruñó Ron. "¡Y dejadlo ya!"

Harry levantó la vista y vio que en la puerta de la trastienda estaba Malfoy. Que lo miraba fijamente. Lo curioso es que no tenía una mueca de asco o de odio, como era habitual desde que se conocieron hace casi siete años. Malfoy lo estudiaba con un rostro frío y analítico.

"¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?. Echabas de menos tu razón para vivir ¿verdad?"

La mueca de desprecio apareció de nuevo.

"Oh, sí, estaba a punto de suicidarme de desesperación."

"Hazlo, por mi no te cortes."

En ese momento Fred pasó levitando unas cuantas cajas.

"Queridos invitados, si no os importa, las discusiones y la sangre al menos en la trastienda."

"Sobre todo la sangre, Harry." dijo George. "Tenemos entendido que la sangre de El Elegido es de lo más apreciado en el mercado negro."

"Vaya, si dicen que devolvió a la vida a Voldemort y todo…" comentó Fred.

"¿Cuánto pides porque nos des un poco, Harry?"

Harry rodó los ojos y entró en la trastienda, cuidando mucho de darle con el hombro a Malfoy según entraba por el umbral. Ron siguió detrás y por último pasó Malfoy.

"¿Y Granger?"

"En casa." dijo secamente Harry.

"Vale, Potter ¿y dónde es 'casa'?"

"¡Deja ya a Hermione en paz!" dijo Ron enfurecido. "¡Ya tienes la poción, qué mas te da dónde esté!"

"No me extraña que me prefiera a mi antes que a ti, Weasley." dijo Draco sentándose despreocupadamente sobre una silla y comprobando con sumo interés sus uñas. "Te está costando seis años lo que a mi me ha llevado apenas diez días."

"¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO??" rugió Ron de pronto.

Harry miró con frialdad a Malfoy.

"Mejor explícate, Malfoy, o te aseguro que la sangre que va a derramarse aquí no será la mía."

"Vamos, no os pongáis así, no tengo ninguna intención de pringarme con una sangre sucia, la he besado sólo por picaros a vosotros." dijo con absoluta indiferencia.

Se hizo un silencio, porque antes de que Ron se lanzara a asesinar a Malfoy, Harry vio que, de pie en el umbral de la trastienda, había una figura con una capa, de rizos castaños, portando un gato rojizo en los brazos. Antes de poder ver la cara, Hermione desapareció hacia la tienda.

Harry fue el que habló primero, con un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo.

"Genial, Malfoy. Ahora ella también se ha enterado. Si lo que querías era hacernos daño a nosotros, no has apuntado bien, porque le has dado a ella."

Ron sin embargo, no fue tan diplomático.

"Te voy a matar, Malfoy."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Fuera estaba Hermione levitando un oso de peluche muggle encantado, que habría hecho las delicias de Arthur Weasley, Crookshanks debajo hacía todos los intentos para darle un zarpazo. Tenía la expresión triste, aunque no parecía que hubiese derramado ninguna lágrima.

Fred y George estaban junto a ella. Parecía que le habían dicho algo que le había calmado, o incluso puede que hecho reír.

Harry se apoyó en el mostrador y la miró.

"¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho?"

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Que os habéis besado."

"Sí, es verdad."

Harry soltó un suspiró enojado.

"¿Te lanzó un _Confundus_, un _Imperius_, o es que simplemente has perdido la razón, Hermione?"

Ella paró el encantamiento y el oso chocó contra el suelo. Crookshanks salió disparado tras él.

"No, Harry. Ninguna de esas cosas," respondió con calma. "Ocurrió, y punto."

"Bueno, pues entonces no tendrías porqué estar enfadada. Sabes a lo que exponías si se trataba de Malfoy." dijo Harry en tonos apagados.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta dos jóvenes brujas con sendas capas de color violeta. Una era castaña de largos rizos, y otra tenía el pelo negro y liso. Ambas eran muy guapas.

Harry vio que Ron había mudado la expresión de furia por una sonrisa embobada. Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione.

"Dejémoslo. ¿Qué vais a hacer con la poción?"

Hermione lo miró con una sorprendente calma.

"¿Sabes?" se incorporó. "Tú eres el único que conoce su ubicación. Y quien la necesita es _él_. Así que, sinceramente, lo que yo voy a hacer es volver a Hogwarts. Él puede beberse la poción y todo, si le apetece. Me voy a ver si desayuno algo en el Caldero Chorreante."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Cuando Harry volvió a pasar a la trastienda, vio a Malfoy en pie mirando la poción de color verde. Harry no había visto la poción de nuevo desde que se la diera a beber a Dumbledore. Se estremeció. Era muy raro encontrarla ahí, y tener que devolverla a la cueva.

Ron entró de nuevo, con una mirada soñadora, y se dejó caer en una silla.

"Es increíble ¿verdad?. Esos rizos, y esa sonrisa…"

Malfoy se giró.

"¿Qué pasa, Weasley?. ¿Piensas casarte por unos rizos y por una sonrisa?"

"No imbécil. Yo me voy a casar por amor." dijo con una sonrisa de triunfador.

"Pues yo me casaré con una mujer lo suficientemente sexy como para tener que soportarla lo menos cuarenta años en la Mansión, que me dé unos hijos tan guapos como yo y que se dedique a dilapidar mi fortuna. Lo malo es que las posibilidades se reducen. No quiero ser tu cuñado, Weasley. Pansy está prometida. Me queda una descerebrada como Lavender Brown, una Millicent Bullstrode… Bueno, Siri Fawcett es una buena opción tal vez…"

Harry enarcó las cejas. Nunca habría pensado presenciar una conversación de este tipo con Malfoy.

"Pues yo no quiero una mujer-florero de las tuyas, Malfoy." Repuso Ron. "Yo quiero una con la que me divierta, que sepa entender mi humor, y vivir con ella en una casita, con un jardín para que juguemos todos al quidditch, porque mis hijos serán unos jugadores geniales."

Malfoy se sonrió.

"¿Ya has escogido a la afortunada ¿verdad? Pues no pierdas el tiempo y bésala. Le sienta mejor el pijama que las bolsas de libros o ese gato."

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. Ron enrojeció.

"¿Cómo…?"

Pero Malfoy agitó la mano despreocupadamente.

"Granger, es la que tienes en mente para la foto de casita, quidditch y mocosos pelirrojos. Deberías lanzarte a por ella de una puta vez."

Harry enarcó una ceja, sin decir palabra. Tenía que admitir que Draco era agudo, un repelente mortífago de Slytherin, pero agudo como un alfiler. Y lo extraño de todo era que estaba dándole consejos amorosos sobre Hermione a Ron.

Definitivamente, el mundo estaba cambiando.

"Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a comer algo." dijo Draco con indiferencia.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry sacó una tela para envolver la Copa y llevársela a Grimmauld Place. Fred y George entraron por la puerta.

"Vaya, tanto revuelo por una copita de nada." Dijo Fred.

"Esta Copita era muy importante para Voldemort." Dijo tranquilamente Harry. Miró a los tres hermanos con una mirada satisfecha en sus verdes ojos. "Le gusta coleccionar objetos históricos y valiosos. Es como si guardara en ellos su alma…" repuso misteriosamente.

George emitió un silbido.

"Guau… eso sí que sería un artículo genial para la tienda, eh Fred."

"Sin duda. Dices objetos históricos… Ya me veo vendiendo placas de Prefecto… Percy estaría encantado de guardar su alma en su plaquita de Delegado…"

"Es un capullo." respondió George.

"Es nuestro hermano…" dijo Fred.

"Sí, y es un capullo." Insistió George. "Harry, a falta de Filch, eres nuestra inspiración."

"Huh... ¿gracias?" contestó perplejo Harry.

"Nos tienes que dejar tu Saeta de Fuego para que guardemos tu alma." le comentó George.

"O tus gafas."

"Prefiero la Saeta, Fred."

Harry sonrió. Se maravillaba la facilidad que tenía la pareja para hacer que un tema tan trágico como un Horrocrux fuese algo ligero. Era un soplo de aire fresco.

"Me llevo la Copa a Grimmauld Place. Cuando acabe todo esto, podremos devolvérsela a los Smith. Ah… Fred, George, de momento no saquéis a la venta objetos para guardar almas... digamos que no es el momento."

"¿Y el veneno y la trampa?" preguntó Ron señalando la botella verde.

"Depende de Hermione."

"Bien, Elegido, tenemos que mostrarte nuestro último repertorio de hechizos. A cuenta de la Casa…"

Harry sonrió. Esto le gustaba más que enredarse en los problemas de Hermione con Malfoy. Se levantó para acercarse a los hermanos, cuando vio en el suelo a Crookshanks, tirado en una postura extrañamente retorcida.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ La conversación de Draco sobre la futura Sra. Malfoy la he planteado por lo absurdo (en Sortilegios Weasley, Draco, Ron y Harry manteniendo esa conversación… pero me pegaba algo surrealista en el lugar más bromista del mundo mágico). También como una manera de recordarse a sí mismo que semejante matrimonio es lo que se espera de él._

_El robo de la Varita ha sido un poco ingenuo. Pero quería sobre todo implicar a Bellatrix en el tema, porque si Voldemort descubre que ha sido Bella la que robó la Varita… :O_

_Hermione se ha ido a desayunar, Draco se ha ido a desayunar... así que abrimos el siguiente capítulo con más tensión (sensual). _

_Sigo pensando que eres libre de dar al GO y dejar tu impresión. Pero preferiría que la dejaras... :)_


	19. Me dijo que lo hiciera

_**N/A:**__ Dos cositas: __**1) CrisBlack**__ ha sido la única (si no recuerdo mal) que ha mencionado a quién escribía Harry cuando se marchó Hedwig. Buen apunte. __**2) Only Charlie**__ pregunta cómo es que la Copa sigue siendo mágica tras destruir el alma de LV. Bueno… quiero que cada Horrocrux se destruya de forma __distinta__. El Libro, el Guardapelo y el Anillo yo NO los veo como artículos mágicos, sólo antigüedades (y un simple libro). La Copa sí es mágica, y de una bruja de talento como Helga. Bill pagó con la mano quemada el romper la maldición de la Copa pero no destruyéndola (sólo las asas resquebrajadas). Parece canon que hay que romper el Horrocrux para destruir el alma. La Varita va a ser otro cantar, como veremos aquí. Sobre todo porque la Varita es en sí un arma, y la de una bruja muy inteligente y hábil (Ravenclaw). Vamos, que LV no se molestó en una trampa complicada porque el Horrocrux iba a ser en sí mismo complicado. _

_(He pensado que tanta movida para romper Horrocruxes, si con dárselos a Neville o a Tonks sería suficiente… no durarían enteros ni un día! XD. O ir al Monte del Destino y arrojarlos al fuego, no sé por qué me meto en este lío…) _

_En fin, a todo el mundo que sigue la historia, muchas gracias por el interés. Y especiales a los últimos reviews: __**Erea; BarbaraNakamura; Heredrha; Xia Malfoy; Goi Izarra; Plateau; mArTa; oromalfoy; Pansy Greengrass; Angel Mouri; Only Charlie; blackstarshine; princesaartemisa; CrisBlack; OrdendeMerlin**__ (y otro lector oo!)__**; monmalfoy; lara evans; herminione; XkelidaX; Isa Malfoy; nimbus1980**_

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

**Resumen Cap. 18:** Tonks engaña a Borgin (de Borgin y Burkes) y con la ayuda de Harry y Crookshanks consiguen llevarse la Varita que piensan puede ser la reliquia de Rowena Ravenclaw y la esconden en Grimmauld Place. Draco y Hermione logran crear la poción. Lupin le dice a Harry que la Varita es un Horrocrux muy complicado, y que la única opción será destruirla. A sugerencia de Lupin, escribe a alguien para que pueda ayudarlos. Finalmente, Draco le dice a Ron que se lance a por Hermione de una vez por todas, sin que ella lo sepa. Hermione se va a desayunar, furiosa tras haber escuchado una conversación de Malfoy con Harry y Ron. Al cabo de un rato, Draco también sale. Estando solo con Ron y los gemelos, Harry se da cuenta de que Crookshanks está en el suelo extrañamente tirado.

* * *

_**"El mundo no se divide en buenas personas y en mortífagos**__." Sirius Black. La Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 14_

**oo**OO**oo**

**Capítulo 19. Me dijo que lo hiciera**

"Amycus."

El rechoncho individuo se giró con una mueca de asco. Junto al lago de Hogwarts, en un nublado día, había recibido la orden de encontrarse con alguien, bajo órdenes directas de Lord Voldemort.

Frente a él, una figura enlutada, silenciosa. Se retiró la capucha, y descubrió los inconfundibles rasgos de la que se consideraba a si misma, la mortífaga más fiel al Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Amycus…" repitió con suavidad. Amycus reprimió un escalofrío. Desde que conocía a Lestrange, nunca la había oído hablar con tanta tranquilidad. Normalmente era más… vehemente en sus palabras y en sus actos.

"Bellatrix. ¿Os habéis enterado?. Ahora resulta que yo soy el que plantó los Lethifolds en la bodega de Hufflepuff. ¿Y todo por qué?. ¿Por una maldita Copa?"

"¡Cállate!" chilló ella con los ojos inyectados en sangre. "Has cometido una grave imprudencia, Amycus. Intentar robar la Copa…"

"¿Qué tiene la puta Copa…?. ¡Yo no hice nada!. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo de los Lethifolds!"

"Basta, Amycus. Sabes cuál es el precio de la traición. Un fallo más, un único y mínimo fallo, y será tu final."

"¿De qué hablas, Bellatrix?" preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

"_Crucio."_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

En el Caldero Chorreante, Hermione daba vueltas al earl grey que había pedido, que estaba ya demasiado templado porque hacía rato que no lo había probado; todavía estaba furiosa con Malfoy por lo que había oído.

O sea, que así era. Ya la había utilizado para preparar la mierda esa verde, y ahora le daba la patada. Lo peor es que ya sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que se iba a quemar. El propio Harry se había encargado de recordárselo.

Alguien se sentó junto a ella en la mesa y levantó asustada la cabeza encapuchada. A su lado, oculto bajo su capucha, Malfoy la miraba con una breve sonrisa en los labios.

"¿No decías algo así como que no te ibas a pringar con una sangre sucia? Lárgate con tu poción. Mejor, bébetela y déjame en paz."

Pero Draco no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Es más, se acercó a ella en la mesa. Hermione se echó más hacia el otro lado, pero sólo había pared.

Draco miraba los labios de Hermione.

"Después." Tomó a Hermione de ambos lados del cuello, las manos tapándole los oídos y le estampó los labios en los suyos. De nuevo, otro beso tomado, no pedido. Hermione agradeció estar sentada, porque se habría caído de espaldas. Agarrando el cuello de la capa de Malfoy, decidió devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Sentía rabia, sentía celos, sentía miedo, pero sentía deseo también por el maldito mortífago, espía, o lo que fuese.

Sintió que los labios de él saboreaban los suyos, y que pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior, siendo un tormento exquisito, perfecto. Malfoy sonrió con íntima satisfacción sin apartar la boca de la de ella. Y Hermione se impregnó de ese aroma a limpio que sólo identificaba a Malfoy, y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Él paró, con los ojos oscuros por la capucha y por el beso.

"Si haces esto, Granger, vamos a tener que irnos a una habitación, o montamos un escándalo aquí."

Hermione soltó el aire que había contenido. Pero no soltó el cuello de la capa de Malfoy.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" susurró a un centímetro de su boca.

Él enarcó las cejas, sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Subir a una habitación?"

Ella lo soltó y terminó de beber su té, en parte para diluir el beso y no notar las pulsaciones en sus labios.

"Digo con la poción."

"Sustituirla. Ya lo sabes."

"Yo estoy enfadada contigo, por si no te habías enterado."

"Ah, sí…" y Hermione notó que Draco retiraba su capucha y el cabello para acceder a su cuello.

"Malfoy…"

"Mmmm…"

"¿Qué haces?" jadeó ella sin aire.

Pero él no respondió. Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de tener los labios de Malfoy recorriendo desde debajo de su oreja hasta el final del cuello. Recorriendo despacio la yugular.

Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes. Pero abrió los ojos. Una cosa era cierta, si se dejaban llevar podrían acabar esto mal. Muy mal.

_O muy bien._

"Para…" dijo en un hilo de voz.

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella simplemente dio un pico a los labios, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Me arrepentiré de esto. Pero iremos a sustituir la poción." suspiró finalmente.

Los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Entonces será tú el que me debas una a mi." terminó por decir Hermione.

Él le echó su sonrisa de medio lado y se fue a la barra a pedir su desayuno. Ella no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento. Y dejó caer la cabeza encima de la mesa.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry vio entrar por la puerta a Malfoy y a Hermione. Entrecerró los ojos imaginando que entre esos dos había algo más que una simple colaboración interesada. Por parte de Hermione no tenía dudas, pero sí por Malfoy. Miró fijamente al joven alto y rubio, y decidió que no tendría ningún reparo en echarlo con los Inferi si hacía algún daño a Hermione.

"Harry, vamos a llevar la poción."

Harry enarcó ligeramente una ceja, y miró a Malfoy, que estaba de pie junto a ella. Ron resopló.

"Está bien, Hermione. Confío en tu criterio." Entonces Harry bajó los ojos. "Uh… Hermione... me temo que algo le ocurre a Crookshanks."

La expresión de Hermione se tornó en pura ansiedad.

¿Cómo que… algo que ocurre a Crookshanks…?"

Entraron en la trastienda y vio en un rincón a Crookshanks, tumbado con cuidado sobre unas telas, improvisando un cojín.

Hermione se agachó y empezó a acariciar a su gato.

"¿Qué ha pasado…?" susurró.

Ron miró a Harry.

"Hermione, luego hablaremos de eso. Tenemos que llevar esa poción antes de que sea demasiado tarde. George dice que va a llevar a Crookshanks a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. Seguro que pueden ayudarlo."

Hermione miró con tristeza a Harry y tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Bien." dijo Harry "Nos Apareceremos junto a la Cueva. Ron, agárrate de mi brazo, Hermione, agárrate de Ron, y Malfoy…"

"Sé que estás deseando meterme mano, Potter, pero no eres mi tipo." miró con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione. Hermione notó cómo los dos brazos de Malfoy pasaban por su cintura y se giró para cuestionarlo. Pero él sólo la atrajo más hacia sí.

Suspirando, y acomodada en ese abrazo, Hermione puso la mano en el brazo de Ron, que afortunadamente para ella estaba de espaldas. Ron tenía la mano en el brazo de Harry, que a su vez dijo:

"¿Preparados?. ¡Ya!"

_Crack._

Hermione sintió que Malfoy la apretó un poco contra él, antes de soltarla completamente. Harry se acercó a Malfoy con el brazo extendido.

"Bien Malfoy, dame ese veneno y acabemos con ello."

"¿El Elegido es el único que puede entrar en la Cueva y hacer un numerito para dejar la Poción?. Lo que tienes que hacer para salir en los cromos de ranas de chocolate, Potter."

"Malfoy, no seas imbécil, yo ya he estado ahí. Así que no me hagas perder más el tiempo."

De mala gana, Malfoy puso la botella en sus manos. Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo para comprobar que el Guardapelo falso de R.A.B. seguía ahí, el cuchillo para el sacrificio de sangre, y esperaba que la suerte de su parte.

"Ahora vuelvo."

"Ten cuidado, Harry. Te esperamos aquí." contestó Hermione, que echó a andar hacia el acantilado para observar el mar. Ron la miró, al igual que Malfoy.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione se había sentado al borde del precipicio… y sonrió ante la ironía. Estaba jugando un juego peligroso con Malfoy. Su parte racional le decía que él había conseguido de ella lo que había querido, que le fabricara la poción, y que el mismísimo Harry Potter fuera el que la colocara.

Suspiró. Tal vez ayudando a Malfoy estaba ayudando a Harry, pero se sentía responsable de los actos, y Harry, lo sabía y sin embargo él estaba haciendo esto _por ella, _sin preguntas. Y ella estaba haciendo esto por…

¿Deseo?. ¿Egoísmo?

¿Amor?

Se giró y vio que un poco alejados, estaban Ron y Malfoy. Miró a éste, que estaba junto a Ron con las manos en los bolsillos. Al ver su mirada, Malfoy la observó fijamente, sin casi pestañear. Volvió a mirar el mar.

"_Me estoy equivocando. Ahí detrás están el que quiero y el que me conviene."_

Y para colmo, su gato estaba extrañamente enfermo.

_Crack._

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo, y miró a Malfoy y Ron, que estaban observando a Hermione, sentada un poco más a lo lejos.

"Aléjate de ella, Malfoy" dijo calmadamente Ron. A Harry no se le escapó que Malfoy miraba con placer los rizos femeninos que caían por la espalda y su movimiento al agitarlos la brisa. Harry se sorprendió de verle una sonrisa en los labios.

"Sí, Weasley, te enviaré una lechuza con mi respuesta." respondió sin mirarlo.

"Estás cruzando la línea, Malfoy. Si le haces daño pienso matarte."

"No te pongas nervioso, comadreja. Si te estoy haciendo un favor y todo: si su corazoncito muggle resulta dañado, ahí tienes todo el terreno abonado para darle consuelo."

"Pues prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de ella."

"Tranquilo Weasley. Te prometo que nadie se acercará a ella."

Harry miró a Malfoy.

"Ya tienes tu preciosa trampa terminada. Ahora nos puedes decir a qué viene todo esto…" dijo con pereza.

Malfoy miró a Hermione, que se había aproximado.

"Aquí no. Si el Señor Tenebroso viene y nos ve a los cuatro juntitos, de poco habrá servido sustituir la poción¿no crees, Potter?"

"Bien. Volvamos a Sortilegios Weasley." Dijo Harry. Y con un _crack_ Desapareció, seguido de Ron.

Hermione suspiró, pero antes notó los brazos de Malfoy alrededor de ella.

"¿Sabes? Tú puedes Aparecerte solito en el Callejón Diagón…"

"¿Sabes?. No me gusta viajar solo."

_Crack._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Hola Ron" dijo la joven castaña de pelo rizado y brillantes ojos marrones, vestida con la túnica violeta que la uniformaba como empleada de los Sortilegios Weasley.

Ron abrió la boca en una enorme y maravillada sonrisa.

Harry contuvo una mueca. Cuántas veces había visto a Ron así por una chica… las alumnas de Beauxbatons, Fleur, Rosmerta…

¿Y por Hermione?

Harry entonces cayó por primera vez en la cuenta de que a Ron nunca le había visto antes una sonrisa embobada dirigida a Hermione. No es que Hermione fuera fea, Harry pensaba que no lo era en absoluto, y sabía que Ron tampoco lo creía. Pero la actitud de Ron hacia Hermione era más bien la misma actitud posesiva y protectora que sentía hacia Ginny, por ejemplo.

_Ginny…_

Harry se había obligado a sí mismo a no pensar en Ginny. En sacarla de la cabeza para no distraerse de sus objetivos. Afortunadamente, parecía que la cosa no iba del todo mal. Utilizando la analogía del quidditch que Hermione empleó… ahora mismo era Gryffindor 5 - Voldemort 2.

_"Sólo queda esa maldita serpiente, el propio Voldemort y fin de la historia."_

Harry entró directamente en la trastienda, seguido de Ron. Al cabo de un momento, entraron Hermione y Malfoy. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. En ese momento pasaron Fred y George.

"Voy a avisar a los de _El Profeta_." dijo Fred.

"Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Amigos y residentes en Sortilegios Weasley" continuó George.

"Y sin haberse echado una maldición en 24 horas."

Malfoy rodó los ojos exasperado. Hermione enarcó las cejas. Harry no sabía si lanzarles un _Expelliarmus_ para que salieran de allí o reírse a carcajadas. Ron sin embargo hacía como si no los escuchara... diecisiete años de convivencia eran suficientes.

Hermione se agachó junto a Crookshanks.

"Me han dado esto para que no tenga dolor, Hermione." dijo George extendiendo un pequeño frasco con un líquido púrpura.

Hermione alzó inmediatamente la cara hacia George, con la cara llena de horror.

"¿Sufre?" George no respondió, y Hermione volvió a mirar a Crookshanks, acariciándolo con suavidad.

"Ahora ya no. Pero Hermione, está ciego. Lo siento."

Hermione agachó la cabeza y se echó a llorar. George apretó los labios y salió de la trastienda tras echar una mirada significativa a Harry.

Harry se sentía horriblemente culpable. No tenía duda de que era culpa de la Varita que rescataron.

"Bien, Malfoy, nos puedes ir contando, o tenemos que sumergirte en _Veritaserum_" dijo Harry de forma indiferente.

"Potter... no te pongas nervioso. La historia es bien sencilla. Voldemort pone precio a mi cabeza porque mi padre la cagó hace una par de años. Me ofrece redimir a mi familia, yo acepto y qué ocurre. Pues que al final me acojono y renuncio. Dumbledore estaba ya moribundo, por si no lo sabías, y decide que yo no sea un maldito asesino. El abuelo, ya sabes que era un romántico. Para Voldemort hay que asesinar a personas vivitas y coleando, no un viejo moribundo."

"Te agradecería que no emplees ese tonito cuando hables de Dumbledore, Malfoy." dijo Harry con una frialdad que a Ron sorprendió. Hermione sin embargo, con el rostro oculto, estaba sentada junto a Crookshanks y no se movió.

Malfoy no dijo nada más.

"¿Qué pinta Snape en todo esto?" preguntó Harry secamente.

"Snape me ha salvado el pellejo, Potter."

"Lo cual no dice nada a su favor." respondió Harry. Hermione soltó un leve gemido. "¿De qué lado está?"

Malfoy enarcó las cejas.

"La última vez que comprobé, Snape está de parte de Snape."

Ron resopló. Pero Harry no movió ni un solo músculo. Draco continuó.

"Sí, Potty. Snape me salvó de ser yo quien matara a Dumbledore. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tengo ni idea. No era su alumno favorito, tampoco soy nada extraordinario en Pociones… aunque comparado contigo, soy un maestro." Añadió con una mueca burlona. Harry no reaccionó. "Dudo incluso que Snape tuviera favoritos. Oh, sí, nos favorecía a los Slytherin, pero… creo que incluso odiaba dar clase. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que Dumbledore le dio el puesto de profesor de Defenda Contra las Artes Oscuras, sabiendo que el puesto estaba maldito. _Que no pasaría más de un año en él?_"

Harry consideró unos momentos el comentario de Draco. No. No lo había pensado de esa forma, y eso le generaba muchas dudas. Lo que tenía claro es que le convenía igual tener alejado a Malfoy que cerca… y siempre decían que hay que mantener a los amigos cerca… pero a los enemigos aún más.

"¿Por qué estás dando clase de Pociones, si dices que tampoco eres tan extraordinario?" preguntó fríamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

"McGonagall lo vio bien. Era una forma de estar cerca de la Copa y de los ingredientes que necesito. " miró a Hermione. "Y de la que tenía que prepararlo. Además, Voldemort también lo vio bien... o de lo contrario estaríais llorando por mi hermoso cadáver en un cementerio."

"Mira que lo dudo." replicó Harry y frunció el ceño. No era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba. Voldemort no podía haberle encargado que se quedara en el puesto de Pociones... aunque seguramente lo había consentido. Sobre todo porque Voldemort no sabía que su Guardapelo había sido saqueado, y estaba seguro de que Malfoy no había decidido por sí solo preparar la Poción Imperdonable.

"Perdonad... necesito aire." dijo de pronto Hermione, y salió de la trastienda.

Ron se levantó y antes de que ella dijera nada, se ofreció para ir con ella. Harry entornó los ojos. Malfoy había cambiado la expresión en el momento en el que Hermione había decidido levantarse y Ron se iba con ella. Si hubiese sido otra persona, Harry habría jurado que estaba preocupado, o que él habría sido el que hubiese ofrecido a salir con ella fuera. Pero en Malfoy... no sabía descifrar ese enigma.

Cuando se fueron Ron y Hermione, Draco puso sus fríos ojos grises en él.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por Granger?" preguntó directamente. Harry pestañeó. Puro Malfoy, sin rodeos, directo al grano.

"Si te refieres a si he sentido algo en plan novio-novia, no, nunca."

"¿Y eso?"

Harry enarcó ligeramente las cejas y miró a Malfoy con curiosidad.

"No haríais mala pareja, os complementáis y todo. El niño mimado de Dumbledore y la sabelotodo. Los chicos de oro como buenos Gryffindors. El puto Niño Que Vivió Para Hacer De Mi Vida Un Asco, y la listilla que se las arregla para sacar mejores notas que yo en cualquier asignatura. Ella, bueno, digamos que para ser una sangre sucia no está del todo mal. Tú, más feo que un pie. Ella es brillante, tú eres un completo inútil. Ella ha leído aproximadamente dos millones de libros sólo en lo que va de año, y tú en toda tu vida ¿cuántos?. ¿Diez?. Ella es creativa e inteligente... para ser una Gryffindor. Y tú eres sólo una cicatriz con una suerte que ni tú te la crees."

Harry no sabía si lanzarle una maldición o partirse de risa. Malfoy y él, hablando de Hermione. En donde _ella_ salía bastante mejor parada que él.

"Hermione y yo no tenemos hermanos. Nos hemos adoptado mutuamente. Además..." Harry se acercó un poco en su sitio y clavó su mirada significativamente. "La conozco. Ella ya ha elegido."

Draco tenía un rostro impenetrable.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Hermione" dijo Ron cuando caminaban por el Callejón Diagón.

"¿Qué, Ron?" dijo ella, aún molesta por la ambigua situación con Malfoy. Se sentía absolutamente manipulada.

Sin decir nada, Ron la agarró de los hombros, la giró y le dio un beso totalmente inesperado. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, devolvió la dulzura con la que Ron la besaba, y trató de no comparar el beso con los arrebatados por Malfoy. Es más... empezó a pensar en que estaba besando a Malfoy y el beso se volvió mucho más pasional. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, besar _a Malfoy_, Hermione se separó de Ron.

"Ron..."

"Wow... Hermione." Ron le dio un abrazó que la dejó sin palabras. "Qué cabrón, qué razón tenía..."

"Ron..." dijo ella todavía abrazada a él. "¿Quién?. ¿De qué hablas?"

"De Malfoy." Ron se separó de ella. "Vamos ya para Sortilegios." Echó a andar. "Él me dijo que lo hiciera. Me animó a que me lanzara contigo. Me dijo que te besara."

Hermione se quedó plantada, en medio de la multitud del Callejón Diagón.

_"Él me dijo que te besara."_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry se levantó de la mesa. Realmente Draco no sabía nada de los Horrocruxes, y era mejor que así fuera. Lo que no tenía tan claro era lo que Snape sabía.

Por alguna razón, se acordó de una frase que le dijo Sirius.

_"El mundo no se divide en buenas personas, y en mortífagos."_

En ese momento, Ron entró por la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry pestañeó. Conocía muy bien a Ron y esa sonrisa de triunfo sólo se la había conocido cuando había ganado algún partido de quidditch.

"¿Y Hermione?" preguntó Harry. Malfoy alzó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

"Ahí fuera, mirando cosas." dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Malfoy se incorporó en la silla. Pero seguía sin decir nada. "Malfoy, gracias por el consejo." le dio una palmada en la espalda, y Malfoy le miró con una ceja enarcada.

Harry iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento Hermione entraba por la puerta sosteniendo una caja de cartón. Ron sonrió abiertamente. A su lado, entró Monica, con sus bucles castaños cayéndole por la espalda. Monica sacó su varita y empezó a colocar artículos en los estantes.

Harry miraba a Malfoy con las cejas ligeramente alzadas. Y a Ron, que estaba embelesado mirando a las dos brujas levitando hábilmente las cosas en la estantería.

Corrección.

_Una_ de ellas sí levitaba los objetos. La otra estaba colocando las cosas furiosamente con las manos, al más puro estilo muggle.

Monica terminó y salió por la puerta.

"Granger ¿qué haces?" ella no interrumpió su trabajo.

"Debe de ser extraño para el Señor Sangre Purísima que alguien se moleste en colocar cosas, mucho más que lo haga con sus propias manos." respondió fríamente, sin mirarlo.

Malfoy alzó las cejas, pero no dejó de mirarla. Ron seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa en los labios.

Harry se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba en la foto. Ron parecía que ya tenía las cosas arregladas con Hermione, que parecía no estar cómoda con el arreglo, y Malfoy que estaba disfrutando... o tal vez no, de dicho apaño.

"Hermione…" dijo Harry. "¿Cuándo pensáis volver a Hogwarts?"

Hermone terminó de colocar las cosas y miró a Malfoy. Pero él tenía la misma expresión expectante. Como si dejara que ella tomara la decisión.

"Yo me voy a quedar hasta el domingo." dijo ella. "Tú…" miró a Draco. "Te puedes volver cuando te dé la gana. Hemos terminado lo que venías a hacer."

Harry se quedó sorprendido. Si esta mañana había dicho que se iba inmediatamente a Hogwarts… no entendía absolutamente nada de la situación. Hermione simplemente se sentó junto a Crookshanks, que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba rápidamente.

Draco puso una cara ligeramente sorprendida. Harry parpadeó desconcertado, pero Malfoy cambió la sorpresa por una de frialdad.

"Malfoy, no me hace falta decirte que cualquier cosa que digas sobre lo que has presenciado aquí, será mi excusa para acabar contigo. ¿Me has comprendido?" le dijo Harry con una pasmosa tranquilidad.

"Harry no hay cuidado." dijo George, que entraba levitando unas cervezas de mantequilla para todos. "Lo que se presencia en esta trastienda no se puede revelar fuera…"

"Protección contra la competencia desleal. Lo aprendimos de Hermione, cuando hechizó el pergamino del Ejército de Dumbledore." dijo Fred, que dejó en la mesa unos sándwiches. "Cualquiera que revele a otros lo que ha presenciado aquí perderá… bueno digamos que no podrían ser padres por medios naturales."

Todos pusieron una cara mezcla de espanto, sorpresa… pero realmente lo encontraron hasta gracioso.

George dejó las cervezas de mantequilla sobre la mesa.

"¿Es que los putos Gryffindors nunca os calláis?. No me extraña que tengáis que recurrir a hechizar las habitaciones para que nadie se vaya de la lengua." Dijo con los dientes apretados. "Podríais haber avisado antes ¿no? Como se hace con los perros guardianes."

Fred sacó su varita y en la pared hizo aparecer una enorme cara de Harry en un cartel con letras móviles, mientras decía con una voz cavernosa:

"_Si hablas… Te capo... Si hablas… Te capo…"_

Harry bebió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla con una sonrisa en los labios, agitando la cabeza y se llevó un sándwich a la boca. Malfoy miraba el cartel con una expresión entre horrorizada y asqueada.

En ese instante, Monica paso a la trastienda y Ron se sentó más erguido en su silla. Hermione miró con los ojos entornados a Ron.

"Huh… Harry…" dijo Monica. "Tengo alguien aquí que pregunta por ti o por 'Hermaiony"

Hermione elevó la cabeza inmediatamente. Ron abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Fred y George se miraron.

"Deberíamos ampliar la trastienda y cobrar alquiler."

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ ¿No es un poquito manipulador este Draco? Lo de Amycus… lo de Hermione… Siguiente fase: Ollivander, su desaparición sigue siendo fundamental para el desenlace, y la destrucción de la Varita de Ravenclaw._

_Pobre Crookshanks, pero a mi me encanta (alguien que adore a Sirius me encanta ;) así que no va a sufrir más. _

_Y el nuevo invitado. Obviamente, a quien Harry escribió._

_El triangulito amoroso va camino de ser un icosaedro amoroso. Trankis, que no pienso meterme en un culebrón, que bastante complicada tengo ya la historia ;) Pobre Harry, la que le espera…_

_Bueno, pues si quieres dejar un comentario, me encantaría leerlo. Merci!_


	20. Varita irrompible y promesa rota

_**N/A: **Muchas gracias __a todo el mundo que sigue la historia, que ya tiene su primer mes de vida._

_Menciono especialmente los últimos reviews de: __**Angel Mouri; Erea; BarbaraNakamura; Goi Izarra; monmalfoy; Heredrha; Herminione; alinapotter; mArTa; lara evans; viridiana; ivanna; Isa Malfoy; oromalfoy; CrisBlack; Plateau; Sigfried Jenovian; blackstarshine; LoreMalfoy; XKelidaX**_

_Dos comentarios: No me esperaba la reacción (positiva) que habéis tenido con los Gemelos. Así que les voy a dar su pedazo de gloria, no sólo van a ser los posaderos de la panda que se le ha metido en la tienda... _

_Sobre Ron y su relación con Hermione, creo que es un personaje muy inseguro. Draco se ha servido de eso para retarle a que besara a Hermione. Pienso que la actitud de Ron hacia Hermione es igual que la que tiene con Ginny. No creo en eso de "la quiero como una hermana", pero simplemente me parece que Ron, en su inseguridad, siente que la gente que él quiere puede dejarlo de lado. Draco está tanteando el terreno, la manera de hacerlo con Ron es diferente con Harry. A Harry se lo pregunta a bocajarro, pero manteniendo la coraza de sarcasmo. Adivinásteis que era Krum (supongo que era fácil ;) pero como os dije, no iba a hacer un culebrón de esto. No creo que os imaginárais el rumbo que toma el capítulo. Nada de rectángulos amorosos ;)._

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen Cap. 19: **Lestrange arroja un _Cruciatus_ a Amycus Carrow, pensando que él había tenido la intención de robar la Copa de Hufflepuff. Mientras, Hermione cede ante Malfoy, y convence a Harry para que lleven la Poción a la trampa y esté intacta. Harry la coloca, incluyendo el guardapelo falso. Ron, notando el interés de Malfoy en Hermione, le obliga a que le prometa que no se acercará a ella. Cuando Hermione se entera de que Malfoy animó a Ron a besarla, se siente dolida. Mientras, Crookshanks ha quedado malherido por la trampa de la Varita. En la tienda se presenta el destinatario de la carta que envió Harry para ayudar a destruir el Horrocrux de Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Varita irrompible y promesa rota**

Viktor Krum entró en la trastienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

"Hola" murmuró cohibido al ver todo tan concurrido.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, entre sorprendida y maravillada. Harry miró con curiosidad, sorprendido por la entrada de Viktor. Hacía ya tres años que no lo había vuelto a ver. Más alto, con el pelo un poco más largo. Su complexión fuerte se compensaba por la altura, de modo que era una estampa impresionante. Tenía una barba de varios días, y su habitual expresión seria.

"¡Viktor!" Hermione se incorporó de su sitio junto a Crookshanks y se echó en los brazos de Krum. Ron apretó los dientes, y Malfoy se mordía las mejillas internas.

Harry suspiró. Lo que le faltaba. No se consideraba ningún experto en temas amorosos, pero realmente la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un simple _diffindo_. Ahora esto acababa por arreglarlo. Casi lamentaba haber solicitado a Krum que viniera a ayudarlos.

"_Gran consejo, Lupin… si tú supieras…"_

"Hola, Viktor. Muchas gracias por venir." Sin soltar a Hermione, Viktor alargó el brazo, chocando la mano de Harry. Ron, de mala gana también. Malfoy se quedó sentado, con los brazos cruzados, observando en silencio la escena.

"¡Oi, Krum!" dijo Fred, incorporándose y dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Vamos a por más comida, porque creo que con esto para ti no será suficiente."

Fred y George salieron de la trastienda.

Hermione sonrió, y Krum frunció ligeramente el ceño. Pero se sentó junto a él, que se retiraba la pesada capa de piel.

"Me han dicho que tal vez nos puedas ayudar." Dijo Harry dándole una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

"Yo… estaré encantado de ayudar, Harry." dijo Krum. Miró un momento a Hermione, que lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. "¿Dónde…?

"No. Luego hablamos, Viktor." dijo Harry con calma. "Hermione… sí que tengo que pedirte a ti una favor, antes de que te vayas a Hogwarts."

Hermione miró a Harry y asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro, Harry."

"¿Tienes que irte ya, "Herrmaioni"? preguntó Krum.

Ella bajó los ojos.

"Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo… hasta el domingo. Tal vez no esté tanto tiempo fuera."

Krum sonrió. En ese momento entraban Fred y George con más provisiones. Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió a Hermione.

"Tengo que hablar contigo."

Malfoy en su silla soltó un resoplido de disgusto. Krum no dejaba de mirarla. Ron estaba con la boca torcida. Hermione se sintió un poco abrumada por ser el centro de atención.

"Sí, Harry."

Salieron al bullicio del Callejón Diagón, cuidando de ocultar sus rostros tras las capuchas.

"Podías haberme dicho que venía Viktor." murmuró ella.

"Lo siento. Anoche no tuve tiempo. Lupin pensó que era de confianza y nos podía ayudar a destruir la Varita de Ravenclaw." Miró intencionadamente a Hermione. "Al contrario que con la Copa, no pienso correr riesgos. La Varita no es una simple reliquia como el Anillo de Peverell o el Guardapelo de Slytherin. Lupin piensa que en sí misma es capaz de defenderse, y no me atrevo a probar con romper maldiciones. Hay que destruir la Varita, pero me temo que nuestras técnicas son insuficientes. Sobre todo, no quiero que nadie más se entere. Ni siquiera Malfoy."

Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees que voy a contárselo a Malfoy? Te equivocas, no quiero saber nada de él."

"Sin embargo, él sabe demasiadas cosas, y tú puedes vigilarlo mejor que nadie."

Hermione suspiró.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que lo vigile?"

"Sí. Además, él sabe más de lo que parece. Así que quiero pagarle con la misma moneda."

"No creo que sepa qué son Horrocruxes, Harry."

"No, ni yo tampoco. Pero por lo pronto, si no sabe que hemos localizado la Varita de Ravenclaw, mucho mejor."

Ella asintió.

"¿Viktor sabrá que la Varita es un Horrocrux de Voldemort?"

"Por ahora yo no se lo voy a decir. Sabrá que guarda un alma, pero no voy a revelarle que es parte del alma de Voldemort." Harry se interrumpió unos segundos. "Hay otra cosa. Siento lo de Crookshanks. Era lo único que podíamos hacer para coger la Varita. Era la única opción. De verdad lo siento. Le dije a Tonks que me ibas a matar."

"Sabes que no haría eso." Hermione sonrió con tristeza. "Pobre Crookshanks".

"Y ya por último, Hermione: Ollivander. Sabemos que desaparecieron sus varitas, necesitamos saber qué han hecho con ellas. Sería perfecto si pudiésemos averiguar qué ha ocurrido."

Hermione inclinó la cabeza.

"Estás pensando que Voldemort las robó para dárselas a los mortífagos."

"Es una posibilidad. Tengo que ponerme en el peor de los casos. Ollivander era el mejor fabricante de varitas, miedo me da pensar que han caído en manos de Voldemort."

Se estremeció.

"Ollivander no me gustaba especialmente, pero es otro daño colateral de todo esto, Hermione." Alzó los ojos a su amiga. "Igual que Florean. Me trató muy bien mientras estuve aquí parte del verano, antes de empezar tercero. Me cuesta admitirlo… pero desearía que el que estuviera vivo fuera Florean, y la víctima del Horrocrux fuera Ollivander. ¿Está mal pensar así?"

Hermione sonrió.

"Sí, y lo sabes, pero eso te hace humano, no El Elegido con superpoderes. Entiendo tu postura, Harry. Quisiéramos que Florean u Ollivander estén vivos, pero no es así. Y si Ollivander está vivo, tal vez está facilitando, voluntariamente o no, varitas a los mortífagos."

Harry asintió.

"Me gustaría que averiguaras eso, Hermione. Aunque tengas que utilizar a Malfoy."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Volvieron a entrar, y Hermione se fue directamente a Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks… tengo que irme." Malfoy levantó la cara y miró a Harry, interrogativo. Recogió a Crookshanks en brazos y antes de que dijera algo más, Krum se incorporó.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"

"Creo que fue una maldición… no puede ver y…"

Krum alzó con cuidado la cabeza del gato y sacó su varita. Dijo unas palabras inteligibles, y, ante la sorpresa de todos, el gato parpadeó. Su cara aplastada se giró, dando evidentes signos de que podía ver.

Hermione estrujo a su gato, emocionada.

"Lo has curado… Gracias Viktor." susurró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry no sabía dónde meterse. Ron resopló con inusitada fuerza, y Malfoy tenía los labios tan finos como recordaba a McGonagall.

Crookshanks dio un salto y se colocó en los brazos de Krum, ronroneando cómodamente. Harry presenció la escena con cierto alivio. Después de todo, traer a Crookshanks no había sido mala idea. Tenía un sexto sentido para detectar la naturaleza de las personas. Si Krum tuviese alguna doble intención, Crookshanks no habría estado tan cómodo en sus brazos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco es que Crookshanks hubiese sido demasiado hostil hacia Malfoy.

"Era un hechizo de magia negra muy peligroso. Es un gato, en humanos habría sido mortal."

"Fred, George, por favor cuidad de Crookshanks. Yo debo marcharme ya." Hermione se giró a Viktor. "Nos veremos, espero."

Krum simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Malfoy se incorporó.

"Yo voy también." dijo secamente. "Te debo una, cara rajada." Murmuró a Harry sin mirarlo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa secreta.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Eran apenas cinco días en los que podría ayudar a Harry. El problema era… que Hermione no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

"Si te preguntas por dónde podemos empezar a averiguar algo de esas varitas, vamos a mi Mansión."

Hermione miró a Malfoy boquiabierta.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Vamos, Granger. La desaparición de Ollivander no ha pasado desapercibida a nadie. Buscarlo, o saber qué tienen con las varitas es lo que yo haría si estuviese en el lugar de San Potter." dijo él con pereza. "En mi casa puede que logre averiguar algo."

"¿Me estás diciendo que vaya _yo_ a tu casa?" dijo Hermione con aprensión.

Pero él inclinó la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

"No te emociones, Granger. No te voy a presentar a mis padres para que les pidas mi mano."

Ella resopló.

"Entre otras cosas, porque uno está en Azkaban y la otra me odia."

"Y entre otras, porque eres…"

Pero ella se giró con los ojos relampagueando de furia.

"¿Qué soy, Malfoy?"

Pero él la miró sin responder. Se sobreentendía. Claro, una _sangre sucia_. Y en cualquier caso, estaba claro que él, aunque pudiera sentir algo por ella, el hecho de que ella tuviera sangre muggle era un serio impedimento.

"Bien." Suspiró. "¿Cómo llegamos a tu Mansión?"

Él, sin dejar de sonreír, echó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la miraba impertinentemente a los ojos. Ella simplemente desvió el rostro para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada gris, y en cualquier caso, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por él.

"_No tienes remedio, Hermione."_ Le dijo su vocecilla interior.

_Crack._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

_Crack._

Hermione miró alrededor, y trató de separarse de Malfoy, una vez que se hubieron Aparecido. Pero él siguió sujetándola. Suspiró.

"A ver ¿me puedes soltar?"

"Antes me dice qué te pasa."

"No me pasa nada. Suéltame."

"Sí que te pasa. ¿Qué es?"

De nuevo la furia empezaba a dominar sus pensamientos.

"Le dijiste a Ron que me besara." Era una afirmación categórica, y no una pregunta dubitativa.

"Sí, creo que sí lo hice."

Ella alzó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya me conoces, sólo quiero la felicidad del mundo. Me hizo prometer que no me acercara a ti." Miró el abrazo con falsa sorpresa. "Oh. Vaya..." dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella miró con los ojos entornados.

"¿Eso dijo?"

"Básicamente. Sí."

"Entonces puedes soltarme."

"Oh. Pero esto ha sido sólo un medio de transporte. No es un abrazo."

"Genial, técnicamente no es un abrazo, es un medio de transporte. Pues ya nos hemos transportado. Suéltame."

Él sólo amplió la sonrisa, y soltó a Hermione. Ella pudo por primera vez mirar alrededor. Wiltshire. Era una zona de campos verdes y suaves colinas. Árboles dispersos por aquí y por allá. Y a unos cien metros, una imponente mansión señorial, de unos tres pisos de altura. Hermione abrió la boca. Sólo había visto casas de este tipo en las películas de Jane Austen que tenía en casa su madre.

De pronto le entró miedo. De modo que esa era la famosa Mansión Malfoy. Tragó saliva. Sería la primera _sangre sucia_ que entraba en la casa _viva_. Vaciló. Lo mismo saldría de ahí _muerta_…

Malfoy echó a andar, pero al notar que caminaba solo, se giró.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?" dijo secamente.

Pero ella sólo acertó a abrazarse a sí misma.

"Yo… tengo miedo… Malfoy."

Él frunció el ceño. Miró a la Mansión, y volvió a mirarla a ella. Se acercó a ella y con una suavidad inesperada, le tomó el rostro con las manos.

"Esta es mi casa, Granger. En mi casa, te aseguro que cumpliré la promesa, nadie se acercará a ti."

Ella tragó saliva, y miró los labios de Malfoy. Rosados… sugestivos. Volvió a notar el pulso acelerándose, y se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué tipo de hechizo tenía que haber empleado en ella. Cerró los ojos cuando notó que los pulgares de él estaban acariciándole los pómulos, y se dejó llevar.

"_Ni Ron. Ni Viktor. Nadie. Esto tiene que acabar…"_

Pero la sensación era tan deliciosa, que hasta que él no se desprendió de ella, no hizo nada para separarse de él. Abrió los ojos cuando la caricia paró, y vio que él estaba de lado mirando la Mansión. Ante su sorpresa, él le cogió de la mano y se la llevó hacia la entrada.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Malfoy se detuvo ante la puerta y sacó la varita. Sin decir ningún hechizo, colocó la varita en la puerta, y ésta se abrió.

Hermione no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta, intuía que era un hechizo no verbal a modo de contraseña, y tal vez sólo eficaz con la varita adecuada.

Entró y abrió la boca con admiración. La Mansión Malfoy era verdaderamente espectacular. A Hermione le recordó, vagamente, la riqueza de Grimmauld Place… sin las telarañas, el moho y la decadencia. Esta Mansión tenía todo tipo de telas extremadamente caras en cortinas y tapicería. Algunas paredes estaban tapizadas, y otras tenían maderas nobles de diferente tonalidad. Hilo de oro, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione, porque siempre había imaginado que el verde y la plata serían el estilo de Malfoy. Sin embargo, era el ocre y el azul lo que más predominaba.

Nada más entrar en el recibidor, los candelabros y las burbujas de luz en las zonas de mayor penumbra se iluminaron levemente, puesto que era de día. Algunas cortinas, de un tono dorado y brillo tornasolado, se abrieron para permitir la entrada de luz natural. Malfoy no se fijaba en esos detalles, pero ella estaba totalmente sorprendida.

En la pared del fondo distinguió algunos retratos, que observaban a los recién llegados con curiosidad… pero parecieron volver a sus tareas habituales… de retrato.

Hermione tragó saliva. Habían visto a Malfoy. Entrando en casa. Con una chica.

_Nada nuevo,_ por lo visto.

_Crack._

Ante ellos se presentó un elfo doméstico de una edad similar a Dobby, pero algo más pequeño y rechoncho. El elfo hizo una inclinación a Malfoy nada más verlo.

"Gobble. Prepara la habitación de mis invitados. Vamos a estar aquí varios días." dijo con un tono seco y la mirada más Malfoy que Hermione conocía. Apretó los dientes. No le gustaba nada que hablara así al elfo doméstico."No está mi madre ¿verdad?"

"La Señora continúa en casa de su noble hermana."

Hermione se tensó. Descartada Andrómeda Tonks, la "noble hermana" sólo podía ser… Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco no dijo nada.

"Ven por aquí."

Hermione dejó su bolsa en un aparador, y acompañó a Draco a una sala de estar. Nada más entrar, el fuego de la chimenea prendió. Sobre la mesa baja de comedor, situada entre varios sofás, se materializó un elaborado juego de té, una bandeja con sándwiches y cerveza de mantequilla. Había una mesa baja de mármol blanquecino, que por el aspecto parecía extremadamente pesada. Los sofás eran de dos y tres piezas, en tonos azulados y dorados. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de una tela color amarillo pálido que recordaba a la seda. Un gran ventanal al fondo daba paso a una terraza y a lo lejos, se divisaba un jardín.

Draco se sentó en un sofá y apoyó los pies descuidadamente en la mesa.

"¡Gobble!"

_Crack._

"Sí, amo."

"Quiero algo dulce."

_Crack._

"No me gusta que utilices para eso a tu elfo, Malfoy."

"El elfo está para 'eso', Granger. Además, estoy en mi casa, hago lo que me da la gana con mis putos elfos."

Hermione se sentó en el sofá enfrente de él. El puso los brazos a lo largo del respaldo de su sofá.

"Bueno, aparte de lucirte delante de tu servidumbre y de mostrarme la casa que tienes ¿qué vamos a encontrar aquí que nos ayude con lo de Ollivander?"

Pero Draco no la respondió. Estaba mirándola como si no la hubiese escuchado, con los ojos entornados y una mueca burlona. Hermione suspiró.

_Crack._

Gobble trajo una bandeja repleta de pasteles y galletas. Inclinándose, se retiró con otro _crack_.

Hermione se acercó a por un sándwich y masticó en silencio. Malfoy seguía sin moverse. Harta, finalmente volvió a preguntar.

"Malfoy… que cómo vamos a saber de lo de Ollivander…"

Draco apartó su mirada y se incorporó con pereza para comer unas pastas.

"Tengo mis contactos, Granger."

Hermione abrió los ojos.

"¿Me vas a ayudar?"

Malfoy la miró, serio.

"No prometo nada, Granger. No te confundas. De momento tú y yo sólo viajamos en la misma dirección. _No juntos_."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione entró en el dormitorio de los invitados de Malfoy. Las habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso. Y se llamaba "de invitados de…" porque realmente las habitaciones estaban contiguas, aunque no tenían puerta de conexión.

Malfoy entró detrás de ella, que admiraba la cama, el dosel, los sillones individuales, el arcón al pie de la cama, el escritorio, el armario, la chimenea… ¿Era "de invitados"?. Incluso tenía un baño propio. Miró el suelo, la moqueta, de un tono gris claro, era de una lana de un par de centímetros de espesor, que invitaba a caminar totalmente descalza.

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó con pereza el dormitorio. Donde antes había abundancia de verdes y platas, como una habitación de Slytherin, ahora había rojo oscuro y dorado.

Ella abrió los ojos.

"La decoración podemos cambiarla al gusto." Puso una mueca. "Me habría encantado dejarte con el otro estilo, pero me he compadecido. Debe de ser el haber convivido con tanto puñetero Gryffindor últimamente."

Se acercó a la puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón. Sintió que Malfoy se ponía detrás de ella.

"Esto es precioso…" murmuró admirada, asomada al pequeño balcón.

"No pienso cantarte serenatas a la luz de la luna desde ahí abajo." Dijo él mordazmente. "Aunque sé que te encantaría."

Ella le hizo a un lado de un golpe, y él se llevó la mano al costado.

"¡Oye, qué mi piel se enrojece enseguida!"

"Ya… ya... esa piel perfecta que tienes, ya me lo has dicho…" dijo rodando los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Suspiró y se dejó caer, quedando medio tumbada con las piernas colgando de un lado. Oyó que Malfoy se retiraba. Sin levantar la cabeza, dijo.

"Espera, Malfoy." Con la vista fija en el techo, escuchó que él se detenía y se giraba. "Tú vas a averiguar lo que sea de Ollivander vete tú a saber cómo. ¿Qué esperas que haga yo?"

Draco se acercó, se tumbó de lado junto a ella, y alzó la cabeza sobre su brazo para observarla. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, esta vez él no tenía la mueca de burla.

Él le puso la mano en el cuello, mientras el pulgar acariciaba la barbilla. La respiración de Hermione empezó a ser más rápida. Atrapada por sus ojos, inmóvil, casi no se dio cuenta de que él le había retirado el nudo que ataba su capa en el cuello. De nuevo colocó su mano encima de su garganta, y siguió con las caricias del pulgar sobre la barbilla y sobre los labios. Suavemente bajó la palma hacia la parte baja de la laringe, hasta tocar con ella la piel que llevaba el escote de la camisa. Ahí dejó la palma, notando que con cada rápida exhalación, Draco estaba sintiendo la curva de sus senos en el dorso de la mano.

Pero no podía moverse. No podía apartarse de él. Y estaban caminando por un terreno muy peligroso. Estaba segura de que él, con la palma sentía perfectamente los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Entonces él acercó su cara hacia su pelo y empezó a recorrer con la boca cerrada su sien y sus mejillas.

Hermione cerró los ojos, quieta, sin querer romper el hechizo, hundida en la sensualidad del momento, pero terriblemente asustada porque se dejara llevar.

Entonces oyó que Malfoy susurró.

"Tú te quedas aquí…"

De pronto apartó la mano y la cara y notó que el peso que tenía junto a ella desaparecía. Abrió los ojos y la puerta se cerró.

Aún inmóvil, Hermione cerró los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry, Ron y Krum estaban en la trastienda, con la puerta cerrada. Habían traído la Varita para intentar encontrar la forma de destruirla.

"Es una Varita muy poco usual" Viktor agitó su varita encima. Empezó a emitir un halo negro, y Harry sintió que la temperatura de la habitación bajaba varios grados. Miró expectante a Krum, que tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido.

"Viktor ¿crees que podríamos destruirla?"

Pero Krum miraba fijamente la varita, sus espesas cejas fruncidas.

"¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?" susurró. "Es puro mal." Miró a Harry y Ron. "¿Tiene que ver con el gato, verdad?. ¿Está Herrmaoni en peligro?"

"Sí tiene que ver con Crookshanks. Y si está en peligro… no… espero…" comentó Harry quedamente. "En realidad, todo estamos en peligro ¿no crees?"

Krum siguió mirando la Varita, con el rostro preocupado. Harry se mordió el labio. Sólo quería que Krum les ayudara a destruirla.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione se despertó y por la ventana vio que era casi de noche. Se incorporó de golpe, al principio sin recordar dónde estaba. Miró hacia abajo, y vio que la capa se había quedado atrás, sobre la colcha. Entonces al verse su escote se sonrojó. Era el lugar donde Draco le había puesto la mano y…

Cerró los ojos para conjurar la escena. Ignorando la capa, bajó despacio las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala de Estar. Silenciosamente, se asomó por el umbral de doble hoja, y vio que Malfoy estaba inclinado de espaldas a ella, en la chimenea.

Hablando con alguien.

Hermione se echó hacia la pared, esperando que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Por desgracia, no era capaz de entender de qué hablaba o con quién.

Escuchó un suspiró por parte de Malfoy. Pero parecía un suspiro de satisfacción.

"… así aprenderán… en mis asuntos… meter la pata…"

Fue todo lo que si pudo entender.

Entonces pareció que se despedía, y Draco se movió hacia un sofá, volviendo a suspirar con frustración.

Hermione carraspeó en un tono particularmente alto, e hizo como si acabara de llegar.

"¿Malfoy?"

Pero él seguía absorto en las llamas. Unos segundos después, pareció darse cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba en la sala.

La mirada que tenía era heladora. Inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

"Amycus Carrow está en San Mungo, parece que ha sufrido un _Cruciatus_." dijo desapasionadamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Ante el estremecimiento de ella, añadió.

"¿No creerás que yo tengo algo que ver con eso?"

Pues sí, realmente lo creía. Pero no tenía pruebas.

"Granger, ya lo sabes, soy un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso peligroso y asesino."

Pero sorprendentemente ella no rebatió el sarcasmo, y sonrió con burla.

"¿Ah, sí? A ver ¿sabes lanzar un _Cruciatus_?"

"¡Pues claro que sé!." dijo indignado "¿Qué clase de seguidor del Señor Tenebroso sería si no supiera lanzar una Maldición Imperdonable?" respondió él con vehemencia.

"Si fueras un seguidor de Voldemort yo no estaría aquí ¿no te parece?" dijo ella con calma.

"Un detallito sin importancia, Granger." Pero ella tenía una breve sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí, Malfoy?" suspiró ella.

"Te voy a entregar al Señor Tenebroso."

Ella rodó los ojos.

"¿Y Carrow?. ¿Qué pasó con él?"

"¿Qué es lo que le pasan a un mortífago, Granger, cuando aparece muerto bajo un _Avada Kedavra_?. ¿O cuando sufren un _Cruciatus_?. Que sus propios compañeros lo han matado o torturado porque ha cometido un error."

"O lo han traicionado." dijo ella. "O se han vengando de él. O quería desertar."

Malfoy la miró con curiosidad.

"Tal vez. Pero a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso, él cometió un error, y los errores no los perdona, nunca."

Hermione se sentó delante del fuego.

"¿Y con quién hablabas?" pasó un rato, y como él no respondió giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

Pero él estaba sentado en el suelo junto a ella, su cabeza asomando sobre su hombro, como esas veces que en la biblioteca de Hogwarts asomaba para mirar qué estaba estudiando.

Y como entonces, no había hecho ni un solo ruido.

Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde aquello. Ella tragó saliva.

"Yo no quiero que tú aparezcas bajo un _Cruciatus…_ o algo peor."

Pero él no dijo nada, sólo levantó una mano para colocarle los bucles castaños que enmarcaban su cara. Pero no murmuró ni una palabra.

De pronto él se incorporó y se salió de la sala. Antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta, dijo simplemente.

"Pídele a Gobble algo de cena. Ahí tienes un montón de libros." Y se retiró sin más.

Hermione cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo iba a aguantar al domingo por la mañana. Pero había nombrado "libros" y ésa sí que era una palabra mágica para ella. Se levantó y se acercó a la enorme estantería. De entre todos los volúmenes, un antiguo tomo en negro, bronce y verde le llamó poderosamente la atención.

_"Magica Ophiuchi" _

Ofiuco, el domador de serpientes.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Tal vez había alguna manera de dominar a Nagini, siendo o no Pársel, y tal vez incluso... alguna forma de acabar con ella. Tomó el libro y subió a su dormitorio.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Harry" murmuró Krum. "Creo que sé cómo destruir esta varita, pero el hechizo es muy complicado, y peligroso."

Harry había presenciado varios intentos con todo tipo de conjuros. Ron estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, con Crookshanks durmiendo en su regazo. Harry en algún momento se vio tentado de echar un sueñecito, viendo que cada demostración de magia era inútil frente a la protección de la varita.

"¿Por qué? No será un _Avada Kedavra_ ¿no?" preguntó Harry con cierta inquietud.

"¡No! Rrealmente no es una maldición imperrdonable. Perro sí se trata de magia oscura. Es muy parecido al efecto que tiene el beso de los dementores."

Harry alzó las cejas. No había pensado que tal vez un dementor pudiera eliminar el alma de la varita.

"¿Un dementor podría eliminar el alma?"

Krum pareció entre divertido y sorprendido.

"¿Tú imaginas a un dementor dándole un beso a un objeto?" Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, sonaba muy ridículo. "El dementor absorbe el alma de una persona _viva_. Sienten _personas_."

Harry comprendió. No fueron capaces de detectar a Sirius, con su alma y todo, cuando estaba transformado en perro y escapó de Azkaban.

Como siempre, todo su pensamiento se encaminaba a Sirius. Volvió a sentir la familiar punzada de dolor. Sirius, cayendo al velo…

_El Velo…_

"Viktor. Hay un velo que transporta las almas a otra dimensión. A efectos prácticos es…" se le ahogó la voz. "… Es como morir. ¿Si arrojamos esto al velo, significa que ese alma muere?"

Krum se encogió de hombros.

"Es difícil, Harry. Pero yo no me arriesgarría. El trraslado de dimensión tal vez no implique la destrucción de un alma… puede incluso que la inmortalices, puesto que no podrrías recuperrarla."

Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender de Artes Oscuras. Y esto era imprescindible para enfrentarse a Voldemort y vencerlo.

"No voy a preguntarte, Harry, pero este alma es muy maligna."

Harry no respondió inmediatamente.

"Sí. Lo es. No voy a correr riesgos. Si se destruye la Varita, no me importa, con tal de que ese alma desaparezca."

"La Varita debió de perrtenecer a alguien muy poderoso, Harry. Se encargó de protegerla bien." Krum siguió mirándola con respeto. "Perro quien dejó su alma ahí se sirvió del poder de la Varita para que protegiera el alma que contiene… utilizando magia oscura."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione se retiró a su dormitorio, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. No había vuelto a ver a Malfoy, pensando que se habría encerrado en su habitación, aunque dada las dimensiones de la mansión, probablemente estuviera en cualquier parte y jamás se cruzaría con él. Devoró el libro en apenas tres horas, y aunque se centraba mucho en la historia del dominio de los reptiles, hubo algo que sí capturó su atención:

_"El hechizo Ourobouros. Utilizado para dominar y superar a la serpiente, que acaba consumiéndose a sí misma._

_Ourobouros, el símbolo de la antigua Grecia y de la alquimia en el que una serpiente con forma circular se está mordiendo la cola. _

_Expresa la unidad de todas las cosas, en perpetuo cambio, _

_en un ciclo eterno de destrucción y nueva creación."_

Pero ¿cómo conjurarlo?. Hermione apartó el libro y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en la manera de averiguar cómo encontrar más información. Sin quererlo, se quedó dormida.

Sin embargo, empezó a sentir extraños sueños. No sabía si era la Mansión, que encerraba una legendaria e histórica hostilidad hacia lo muggle, o que la noticia de la tortura a Amycus Carrow la había impactado. Otro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que no había llegado a repetir año. De hecho, éste ni siquiera había completado el curso, suponiendo que quedara incapacitado.

Soñaba con figuras de negro, y plateadas máscaras. Mortífagos. Soñaba con el fuego, y brujas ardiendo, como los cuentos y las leyendas que le habían contado los muggles. Soñaba con la serpiente de Voldemort, que avanzaba hacia ella y no podía detenerla, no podía hablar Pársel como Harry. Soñaba con Draco, que elevaba su varita hacia ella, y le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Pero él se limitaba a decirle… "¿Draco?. Yo soy Lucius" Y destellos verdes.

Se incorporó de un golpe, con el corazón acelerado y un desagradable dolor de cabeza. Miró alrededor y sólo había oscuridad. No sabía ni siquiera cómo prender la luz de la Mansión.

"_Lumos."_ Murmuró.

Tomando la varita se dirigió al baño. Se echó agua en la cara, se llevó una toalla para secarse, y al elevar el rostro, creyó ver al fondo, reflejado en el espejo, una figura negra, a contraluz con respecto a la pálida luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana.

Hermione gritó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la figura a su espalda, y la varita cayó a la pila. Con la mano aún temblando, recogió la varita y volvió a mirar.

No había nadie.

Respirando con rapidez, volvió el rostro hacia el espejo, y volvió a ver, esta vez como si estuviese justo a su espalda, la horrible máscara plateada de un mortífago, y la oscura silueta de su capucha.

Esta vez volvió a gritar y se giró, esperando que el mortífago la atacara. Pero de nuevo ahí no había nadie.

Oyó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente entró Draco, mirando alrededor con la varita en la mano.

"Granger..."

Ella estaba quieta, respirando tan deprisa como si acabara de llegar corriendo desde la planta de abajo. Malfoy se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ese espejo… sólo veo… sólo los veo a ellos…" Malfoy miró el espejo, que tenía un aspecto perfectamente normal.

"Esta casa… me odia…" murmuró incoherentemente.

Pero Malfoy la llevó de nuevo a la cama. Abrió las sábanas de nuevo, y la tumbó. Ella se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. Pero esta vez notó que él se había colocado detrás de ella y le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, sin decir nada. Y se durmió.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y sintió que estaba enganchada a algo. No, mejor dicho, "algo" a su espalda estaba enganchado a ella. Es más, "alguien" estaba enganchado a ella. Era todavía de noche.

Entonces recordó. El espejo, el "mortífago", y Malfoy…

_¡Malfoy! _

Giró la cabeza y bajo la poca luz que entraba de la ventana, vio que el mismo que viste y calza estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Hermione se medio giró para intentar desembarazarse de su brazo… tragó saliva. Seguro que si se despertaba y se veía así, la gritaría y le echaría en cara que estaba llenándose de malditos gérmenes muggle.

Volvió a girarse y notó, en plena oscuridad que él estaba completamente despierto.

"Malfoy… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Se inclinó sobre ella, pasó el brazo por encima de la cabeza castaña y con la mano sujetó la cara de ella hacia él. Con el otro brazo agarró su cintura.

"He decidido una cosa." Ella tragó saliva. "A la mierda con la promesa a Weasley."

Y la besó.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__. A Draco lo he visto insoportable en los Libros 1-5, pero en el 6 dio un giro, sobre todo al final. Y siempre lo he visto muy protector de los suyos. Aquí, desde el momento en el que alguien ha amenazado su territorio (a pesar de que necesitaba a Hermione por interés propio), es cuando salta el mismo instinto de defensa que siente hacia sus padres (sobre todo su madre, y ella por él). Lo cual es mucho decir para un Malfoy. A diferencia de Lucius, veo a Narcissa y a Draco más capaces de amar y preocuparse por los suyos. __Si pretendo hacer esto lo más "canon" posible como Libro 7, y que Draco sienta algo por Hermione, tengo que basarme en algo para justificar que puede llegar a quererla. Draco, admitámoslo, en los libros jamás estará con Hermione ni desea estarlo._

_No quería caer en la escena archirequeterrepetida hasta la saciedad de "oh, pesadilla, ven que te reconforto." Me apetecía más jugar con la "maldad" de la Mansión Malfoy… porque el susto que tiene ella lo recibe cuando está 'despierta', y no dormida._

_Harry no es Cupido, que nadie se piense. Creo que si Harry tiene algo de Slytherin, a parte de romper las normas, es que también puede ser capaz de manipular las circunstancias a su conveniencia. Aquí se sirve de Hermione para que sonsaque a Malfoy. Y de paso, ella le paga con su misma moneda, utilizándolo._

_Por si la última escena nos ha borrado la memoria, ;) recapitulo: Krum tiene que destruir la varita, ya que la magia que conocen Harry o Lupin ha sido inútil. Han descartado el Velo o un dementor para eliminar el alma. "Sólo" tiene que hacer estallar por los aires la Varita o matar el alma. Viktor cree saber cuál es el hechizo._

_Estoy muy centrada en los capítulos siguientes, que me están dando muchos quebraderos, porque llega el momento de batalla. Así que tened un poco de paciencia conmigo._

_Y como es habitual, me gusta mucho que me déis vuestra opinión cuando dais al GO. ¡Gracias!_


	21. Unión, separación y reunión

_**N/A:** Viktor. Odio cuando sale en los fics como si fuera un troglodita. Vale, no será la persona más inteligente de Bulgaria, sólo creo que es muy callado (se lo dice Hermione en la peli 4 a Harry). Prefiero pensar que no conoce bien el idioma y encima es tímido. Así que he puesto a un Krum que al menos puede ayudar con la magia oscura, pero no necesariamente es un mago malvado. Lo dicho, no todo el mundo es buenísimo ni malísimo. Teóricamente, Krum vuelve para el libro 7. Personalmente pienso que será un invitado a la boda de Fleur y Bill, y que servirá para que Ron y Hermione acaben juntos. _

_Como me habéis dicho algunas de vosotras, no puede ser tan malo si fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Hermione era una chica, antes incluso de quitarse esos dientes… Draco se dio cuenta cuando se arregló para el baile ;)_

_Bueno, capítulo puro dramione. Porque dentro de poco tengo que empezar la parte final… (perdón, dramioneras, pero la historia es la historia...) Empieza un pelín lime, así que menores de 16 fuera de aquí. Que el rating es M por algo…_

_Muchas gracias por los últimos comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión que os esté interesando el fic, de verdad: __**Erea; Heredrha; lara evans; pyro; Plateau; herminione; mArTa; Isa Malfoy; Sigfried Jenovian; blackstarshine; Angel Mouri; Saiph Lestrange **__(¡triple!)__**; CrisBlack; BarbaraNakamura; monmalfoy; alinapotter; Filwee; Adi Felton; Reykou Higurashi; LoreMalfoy; oromalfoy; Goi Izarra; Pansy Greengrass.**_

_Y gracias también al resto de lectores/as por vuestro seguimiento. Sin reviews y sin seguimiento, esta historia sería sólo para mi, familia y amigos. _

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen Cap. 20:** Harry solicita la ayuda de Viktor Krum para poder dar con el hechizo que destruya la Varita, y con ella, el alma de Voldemort. Le solicita a Hermione que se sirva de ambigua relación con Malfoy para poder averiguar qué ocurrió con las varitas de Ollivander. Anuncia entonces que se va, y Malfoy es quien la acompaña. Krum cura a Crookshanks. Malfoy, adivinando que Hermione quiere averiguar lo de Ollivander, la lleva a su Mansión Malfoy, donde esa noche tiene una mala experiencia… que hace a Malfoy replantearse la promesa que le hizo a Ron de no acercarse a ella.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Unión, separación y reunión**

Malfoy con estudiada práctica, inclinó la cabeza de ella hacia su boca, y con la rapidez de un buscador, estiró el otro brazo para, sujetando su cintura, colocar a Hermione encima de él, sin soltar en ningún momento la nuca.

"No.." jadeó ella. Pero no se molestó ni en abrir los ojos. No habría habido diferencia, ya que incluso a pleno día habría perdido totalmente el enfoque. Cualquiera de los besos anteriores que había recibido eran castos roces en comparación con este asalto a las bocas.

Sabiendo que no habría ninguna interrupción, él se recreó en saborear el placer y el tormento. A diferencia de otros besos, él no la dejaba relajarse, era un beso que demandaba, y era un beso que esperaba de ella. Era agresivo, y era tierno a la vez.

Era, en definitiva, la dualidad de Malfoy.

Él intensificó el beso, atormentando su boca para que, rendida, finalmente permitiera la entrada de su lengua, para que tocara la de ella.

Era, en definitiva, Malfoy, no tenía compasión.

Ella jadeó, casi sin aire, y él sonrió sin parar de besarla. Totalmente fundida en el momento, ella dejó de ser pasiva. Y empezó a devolverle la misma moneda, el mismo tormento, el mismo placer. Y sus manos empezaron a acariciar el pecho, los brazos, el cuello de Malfoy, debajo de ella. Y elevó las manos para acariciar esos malditos cabellos rubios.

Y de nuevo con estudiada práctica, aprovechando el instante en el que ella había elevado los brazos hacia la rubia cabeza, él subió el top de su pijama. Esta vez… sin la rapidez de una serpiente… despacio, recreándose en rozar centímetro a centímetro la piel que guardaba debajo.

"No…" volvió a murmurar ella. Pero él anuló toda voluntad volviendo a dominar el beso. Las manos, hábilmente, subieron el top, sin poder sacarlo, y ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió que, al apartar la molesta prenda, su pecho desnudo estaba aplastado contra el pecho de él. Cuando sintió que las manos bajaban hasta la cinturilla del pijama, bajándolo un par de centímetros, bajando sus caderas para que chocasen. En definitiva, cuando le _sintió_ debajo de ella.

Inmediatamente él giró el cuerpo de ella y se colocó encima. Y a pesar de la oscuridad, de estar medio desnuda, se quedó quieta, con la respiración acelerada y fija en la silueta que tenía encima de ella.

Volvió a sentir sus labios en un sensual beso, antes de que dijera.

"Hay que parar esto, Granger."

Y diciendo una maldición inesperada, se marchó del dormitorio. Ella recuperó el ritmo de su respiración de forma gradual. Se colocó el pijama, y volvió a taparse con la colcha, sintiendo de pronto un frío, una ausencia.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione despertó cuando la luz de la ventana le dio directamente en los ojos. Para ser mediados de septiembre, el clima no era demasiado desagradable, pero también estaban en Wiltshire, suroeste de Inglaterra, así que la temperatura era definitivamente algo más benigna que lo que solían tener en esta época en Hogwarts.

Y recordó la noche. Recordó el tormento y el éxtasis. Ahora por la mañana sentía lo estúpida que podía haberse sentido con la extraña pesadilla, y lo que vino después.

Se incorporó y se tapó la cara con las manos. No habían llegado a consumar nada, pero no habían estado muy desencaminados. No es que le importara, tuvo que admitírselo. Pero tampoco quería llegar a tanto con él… porque ya bastante enganchada estaba, como para ir más allá en la relación… o lo que fuese.

"_¿Enganchada, Hermione? Estás totalmente enamorada del mago más frío, egoísta, clasista, racista, manipulador, traidor, egocéntrico, calculador, vanidoso… brillante… atractivo… inteligente… agudo… sexy…"_

Si pudiese golpearse a sí misma, lo habría hecho en ese preciso momento. Ojalá pudiese usar su propia varita y lanzarse un _flipendo_ a sí misma…

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Tras la ducha, recogió el dormitorio pensando que no quería que ningún "puto elfo" de Malfoy trabajara más para ella. Bajó las escaleras y miró alrededor. La casa estaba vacía.

Era una sensación curiosa. Una casa enorme, con todo a disposición de sus dueños, sin reparar en gastos ni en servicio, pero… absolutamente solitaria. Ella, al igual que Malfoy, era hija única, sus padres trabajaban, y aunque a veces se había sentido sola, se refugiaba en los libros y el estudio. Nunca tuvo la impresión de estar en una jaula de oro. Ahora pensaba entender ciertas actitudes de Malfoy respecto a la gente, los muggles, sus padres y su estatus. Esto para ella era absolutamente desconocido: ella vivía en el mundo muggle. Ella adoraba a sus padres. Y desde luego, el estatus social o de sangre afortunadamente era un concepto desconocido en cualquier punto de Europa.

Pasó despacio al comedor, donde vio que la mesa estaba totalmente servida. Hermione no pudo por menos que admirar la abundancia… era como estar en el buffet del mejor hotel de Londres: fiambre, huevos, bacon, salchichas, pasteles, tortitas, pudding, cereales, fruta, zumos de distintas frutas, tostadas, queso, muffins, café, leche, té…

Cogió un vaso y se acercó a la jarra de zumo de naranja. Iba a verter su contenido, cuando la propia jarra sirvió. Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente. Lo cierto es que estaba en una de las casas más mágicas y más exclusivas que existía en todo el Reino Unido… De las casas de los sangre pura, ella sólo conocía La Madriguera, y a pesar de que allí se respiraba magia por las cuatro paredes, no era la magia de los Malfoy.

La jarra volvió a colocarse encima y se autorrellenó.

Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida, y bebiendo ausentemente el zumo, salió al jardín.

Allí estaba Malfoy, sobre su escoba, esquivando y huyendo de varias bludgers. Suponía que habría alguna snitch que recoger, pero ella nunca había sido muy hábil localizándola.

Se quedó quieta, viendo con admiración y envidia, la armoniosa habilidad que tenía Malfoy volando con la escoba. Era un estilo nacido de pura práctica, no era el vuelo brillante e instintivo de Harry. Draco tenía la ventaja, como casi todos los sangre pura, de haber crecido con escobas voladoras desde que eran bebés. Algunos, aunque no hubiesen crecido con escobas, tenían un talento innato, como el caso de Harry. Había casos como el de Neville, que a pesar de haber crecido entre escobas voladoras y ser sangre pura, carecía de talento para el vuelo. Y estaba el caso de Hermione Granger, que no había crecido entre escobas, y definitivamente, carecía de todo talento para volar.

En algún momento Malfoy tuvo que haberla visto, porque se detuvo a mirarla desde la altura. Pero una bludger pasó peligrosamente junto a él, y rápidamente la esquivó. Sacó la varita y todas las bolas fueron directamente a su baúl, que inmediatamente se cerró.

Malfoy bajó ágilmente al suelo y caminó hacia ella. Hermione se mordió el labio y aferró con las dos manos el vaso de zumo, para evitar que le temblaran las manos. Por el sudor que brillaba en su frente y el rubor de sus mejillas, intuyó que Draco había pasado bastante tiempo volando.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, y ella se ruborizó.

"Tienes… una casa impresionante."

"_Bien, Hermione. Di otra tontería, y te lanzará los bludgers a ti."_

Pero él sonrió con orgullo. Hermione entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, involuntariamente, había acatado la regla más básica para atraer a un hombre (aparte de vestir ropa que mostrara y demostrara que era una mujer): halagarlo. Y tenía la sospecha de que a este espécimen de hombre en particular, le encantaba que halagaran lo que _era_ y lo que _tenía_.

Dracó simplemente le quitó el vaso de zumo y lo colocó en la repisa del ventanal que había junto a ellos. Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y sin decir nada puso sus manos enguantadas a ambos lados de la cara y le dio un beso en los labios, muy suave.

Cuando se apartó, sólo seguía acariciando con los pulgares los pómulos, mientras no dejaba de mirarlos. Ella tragó saliva. Tenía una impresionante habilidad para dejarla a _ella_ sin palabras.

"A lo mejor no debí traerte aquí." dijo inesperadamente.

Ella pestañeó confusa.

"Hay siglos de pureza mágica entre estas paredes… y siglos de hostilidad hacia la sangre muggle." Siguió estudiando la textura de sus mejillas con los dedos. "No lo sabía en realidad. Nunca había entrado alguien con sangre muggle en esta casa."

Ella bajó un poco los ojos. Y sintió un pinchazo.

"¿Y te arrepientes?"

Él no respondió inmediatamente.

"Me asusta."

Entró en la casa sin decir nada más.

Se quedó un momento de pie junto a la entrada, y suspiró. Recogió su vaso de zumo de la repisa, y al momento se Apareció un elfo doméstico, recogió la escoba que había dejado apoyada Malfoy, y Desapareció. Otro elfo se Apareció junto al baúl de las pelotas de quidditch y Desapareció con él.

Para Malfoy, era absolutamente natural dejar sus cosas por ahí tiradas, siempre había alguien detrás recogiendo. Era tan diferente a ella. Y se sintió un poco deprimida. Miró la casa, y sintió de nuevo un pinchazo. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba creando una fantasía del rico y guapo heredero, perfecto, maravilloso… Pero sabía que sólo había conseguido ver la superficie de Draco Malfoy. Sólo una parte de sus virtudes y sus defectos.

Pasó de nuevo hacia el Comedor y decidió esperarlo para desayunar. Alzó la vista y miró un retrato de alguien que le recordó a Lucius Malfoy, y sintió un súbito temor. El hombre que había en el retrato vestía una túnica pesada de color negro con algunos ribetes plateados y en piel. Tenía el cabello tan rubio como los Malfoy, y la misma mirada gris. Las facciones eran más duras, si es que eso era posible, debido a las arrugas que marcaban su frente y las comisuras de sus labios.

Al acordarse del cabello de los Malfoy, la mente analítica de Hermione se preguntó si era una característica de los sangre pura transmitir por generaciones algún rasgo físico… pensó en el pelo alborotado y negro de Harry, similar al de su padre. Pensó en las melenas cobrizas de los Weasley. Incluso pensó en la piel pálida de los Black. Hizo una nota mental de indagar más sobre el tema en alguna biblioteca…

"¿Tú eres la última novia de mi nieto?" preguntó secamente el retrato, interrumpiendo los pensamientos.

_"¿Última novia?. Genial."_

Y lo que sospechaba. El que estaba retratado era Abraxas Malfoy, que murió de viruela de dragón. Abuelo de Draco, padre de Lucius Malfoy. Eso oyó el año pasado en Pociones.

"No… uh… soy una amiga."

"¿Cuál es tu familia?" preguntó el retrato de forma un poco impertinente.

Hermione tragó saliva. Si le decía la verdad, que era una simple hija de muggles, seguro que se complicaría la vida, y todo por un ridículo retrato.

"Huh… los Weasley" Si nombraba a Parkinson, estaba convencida de que metería la pata porque estaba segura de que Pansy y su familia habían estado ya en esta casa anteriormente, o incluso cualquier Slytherin de sangre pura.

El retrato miró con los ojos entornados.

"No veo el pelo rojo. No han nacido mujeres Weasley desde hace generaciones."

"Sí, soy _la primera en generaciones_…" dijo Hermione con ironía… la primera bruja en generaciones de muggles realmente. "Me llamo… Ginny Weasley" mintió ella, deseando que esta conversación acabara, se callara o se largara.

"Los Weasley son unos traidores a la sangre." dijo con asco. Hermione tragó saliva. "Adoradores de los sucios muggle. Relacionándose con mestizos y sangre sucia." Miró a Hermione con desprecio. "Y tú… tú tienes toda la pinta de ser así." Apuntó con su dedo a Hermione.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa del comedor y trató de ignorar al retrato, que la miraba con suspicacia. Señaló lo que quería comer y beber y la mesa empezó a servirle.

Se quedó quieta mirando su plato, esperando que Malfoy bajara y pudiera decirle que se tenía que ir de esa Casa.

"¿No has empezado todavía a desayunar?" escuchó a Malfoy desde el umbral del comedor.

"¡¡¡Draco!!!" espetó Abraxas.

Hermione alzó los ojos y miró a Malfoy, que estaba de pie en la entrada del comedor ajustándose un jersey gris y los mechones rubios húmedos por la ducha. Miró al retrato con una expresión aburrida.

"¿Qué?"

"Has traído una Weasley a esta Casa, una traidora a la sangre." dijo con rabia el anciano.

Malfoy alzó levemente las cejas y miró de soslayo un segundo a Hermione, antes de responder.

"¿Y qué?. Además, en todas las familias hay ovejas negras, abuelo."

Hermione sintió que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, pero con cierta amargura. Pensó en Percy para los Weasley. Pensó en Sirius o Andromeda para los Black. Pensó en Draco para los Malfoy… o eso quería ella.

El viejo pareció relajarse un poco, pero alzó la barbilla con altivez.

"Es la primera en generaciones. No está mal. Las has traído más guapas de todas formas, Draco."

Él no dijo nada, pero Hermione volvió a sentirse ligeramente humillada. Quiénes se creían ellos para juzgar su sangre, sus amistades o incluso su belleza.

Pero Draco la miró con una extraña luz en sus ojos, y Hermione agradeció estar sentada en su silla. "Usted lo ha mencionado, abuelo. Es _la primera en generaciones_, y eso es lo que la hace tan especial."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry y Ron estaban desayunando con Krum en el Caldero Chorreante. A Harry le hizo gracia que prácticamente Ron y Krum tenían el mismo apetito. Habían pasado la noche en el loft de los gemelos, por miedo a trasladar de un lado a otro la Varita. Krum había ido a dormir al Caldero Chorreante, ya que no podía pasar a Grimmauld Place.

Se sentía intranquilo. Sobre todo porque se sentía más seguro en Grimmauld Place, siendo básicamente indetectable.

"Harry, existe un hechizo que podría servirnos, pero es muy peligroso."

"¿En qué sentido?"

Viktor habló en voz baja.

"El hechizo se llama _Dušamãrtãv_." Ron y Harry abrieron la boca intentando repetir el sonido totalmente extraño. "_Alma muerta._ Un simple error y destruirá el alma de quien conjure el hechizo."

Harry tragó saliva. Ron estaba pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No puedes entonces hacerlo tú, Viktor. Debo hacerlo yo."

Ron se giró inmediatamente hacia Harry.

"¡Harry, qué dices, nunca has hecho semejante hechizo!"

Harry desvió la mirada.

"Es mi misión, Ron. No puedo permitir que nadie se arriesgue. Viktor, dime qué debo hacer."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

El retrato de Abraxas Malfoy pareció conformarse y se quedó leyendo un libro con un monóculo sobre su ojo. Hermione se quedó callada, y terminó de comer enseguida. Draco se sentó y esperó a que su desayuno se preparara, sin hacer ningún gesto, sin duda porque siempre le gustaba desayunar lo mismo.

En ese momento se oyó un _crack_ y Gobble apareció con una bandeja plateada con un sobre.

"Disculpe la interrupción, amo. Una lechuza ha traído esta carta y es urgente."

Malfoy no dijo nada, recogió la carta y el elfo desapareció con un _crack_. Malfoy pasó sus fríos ojos sobre el contenido y frunció el ceño. Miró a Hermione, que vio el inconfundible sello de Hogwarts.

"Te han expulsado de Hogwarts." dijo de manera indiferente.

Hermione se pusó de pie de un salto.

"¿¿Qué has dicho??" se llevó las manos a la boca y se puso a pasear por el comedor, desesperada. "¡¡No puede ser!!. ¡¡Nunca acabaré mi formación!!... ¡¡No voy a ser nadie!!"

"Ven aquí."

Hermione lo miró y se acercó a él. De pronto él alargó el brazo, tiró de su cintura y la sentó en su regazo, sin soltar la carta.

"Sí. Y a mi también. En realidad aquí dice que McGonagall suspende las clases indefinidamente ante el ataque de Hufflepuff y Carrow."

Hermione parpadeó confusa.

"Entonces… eso no es una expulsión realmente." Él esbozó su mueca burlona. "Tú… ¡me has tomado el pelo!" le dio un golpe en el pecho que provocó un gemido ahogado de Draco, hasta que él la inmovilizó. Ajustó su peso en su regazo y la besó con tranquilidad. Ella se relajó y pasó los brazos por sus hombros y respondió al beso con la misma relajación.

Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

"Entonces ya no eres profesor…" susurró.

"No sé por qué, creo que me va a gustar más estar en el paro." Y besó el cuello y hombro de Hermione, que hundió su cara en el húmedo cabello rubio.

"Si hubiese sido expulsada de verdad, me habría muerto de pena" susurró Hermione. Él dejó el hombro para mirarla con extrañeza. Hermione miró de soslayo el retrato, que se había quedado dormido con el libro en el regazo y el monóculo caído estúpidamente a un lado. Pero ella siguió susurrando. "Tendría que volver al mundo muggle. Sería otra persona." Miró a Draco con tristeza. "Tú no sabes qué se siente al descubrir a los once años que los cuentos de hadas sí existen. Que la magia sí existe. A los muggles se nos dice que la magia es un invento. Que te den ese regalo, y te lo arrebaten de pronto me dejaría vacía."

Bajó los ojos un poco avergonzada.

"Tú siempre has sabido de la magia, tú siempre has sido mágico." dijo ella. "Pero yo no he tenido esa ventaja de once años. No terminar los estudios, o permitir que Voldemort machaque a los que somos hijos de muggles… eso acabaría conmigo."

"Creo que me has adelantado ya, Granger. Has compensado ese gap de once años perfectamente." dijo él por fin. La abrazó y murmuró sobre su hombro. "Y tú no te vas a ir con los muggles. Tú no eres muggle."

Ella sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Al llegar al Sortilegios Weasley, George sonrió abiertamente a los invitados.

"¡Harry!. Nos ha llegado una carta de Ginny." Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un respingo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No pongas esa cara, hombre… parece que ha habido un accidente en Hogwarts."

"¿Ella está bien?"

"Ginny sí. Quien no debe de estar muy bien es ese… Amycus Carrow. Uno de sus amigos mortífagos le lanzó un _Cruciatus_, está en San Mungo. Pero ya nos contará ella. McGonagall ha suspendido las clases de forma indefinida."

"O sea que Ginny…"

"Sí. Ginny viene de camino."

Harry tenía que admitírselo. Quería tener a Ginny lejos, pero no sabía hasta qué punto se alegraba de que volviera. Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero no dijo nada.

"Está bien." Suspiró Harry. "Viktor, pasemos al fondo y me explicas cómo realizar el hechizo. Ron… ¿podrías llevarte la Varita a casa? Allí estará más segura. De momento creo que no vamos a necesitarla."

"Ahora me la llevo" dijo Ron.

Los dos pasaron a la trastienda, y Viktor observó a Harry.

"Eres digno de admirar, Harry." Harry alzó brevemente las cejas. "Te estás enfrentando al mal directamente. ¿No temes morir?"

Harry recordó lo que le dijera Dumbledore.

"_La muerte es la siguiente aventura."_

"Claro que temo a la muerte, Viktor. Pero…" vaciló. No debía revelar el temor secreto a la muerte que sentía Voldemort. "… prefiero enfrentarla de cara. No me voy a ocultar, ni voy a rendirme ahora."

_La diferencia entre ser empujado a la arena a luchar, o entrar en ella con la cabeza bien alta._ Era lo que habían hecho sus padres, y era lo que él iba a hacer ahora. Era una de las enseñanzas de Dumbledore y él quería vivir y ser digno de sus expectativas.

Krum pareció confundido ante la vaga respuesta.

"Está bien. Este hechizo lo enseñan como magia muy avanzada en Durmstrang. Se utiliza para destruir los filacterios de los Liches. Igor Karkaroff era muy hábil con ese hechizo..."

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, sin entender palabra. Harry pensó que Hermione, si estuviera ahí, habría puesto los ojos en blanco y les habría dado una detallada y académica explicación de lo que era un "Lich" y para qué servían los "filacterios". Viktor esbozó su extraña y rara sonrisa.

"Mejor empezamos."

Pero Harry pensó que tal vez hubiesen matado a Karkaroff porque sabía cómo destruir almas alojadas en objetos.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione había escrito a sus padres explicándoles que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, que estaba bien y que se quedaba en casa de Harry. Le sabía mal por ellos, por un lado eran felices pensando que su hija vivía en un mundo encantado, pero por otro, sentía que no era justo que estuvieran ignorantes del peligro real que estaba corriendo.

Entregó la carta a la lechuza y cerró la ventana de la Sala de Lectura, donde había redactado la carta. Se giró y vio que Malfoy había entrado, llevando una capa negra.

"¿Nos vamos?" dijo ella con curiosidad.

Malfoy asintió.

"Tú quieres que averigüe lo de las varitas ¿no es así?" Hermione no respondió. "Pues eso voy a hacer."

"¿No será… peligroso…?"

Malfoy no respondió tampoco.

"Digamos que me conviene no meter la pata."

"¿Y yo?"

"Te vuelves con Potty y Weasel." Sonrió con malicia. "Y Krum."

Hermione se echó un poco hacia atrás. Parecía que quería que fuese con ellos tres. No lo entendía, unas veces era encantador con ella, incluso podía pensar que sí sentía algo por ella, algo profundo. Y de pronto, podía ser frío y distante. Lo que faltaba para tenerla más confundida.

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Pues me marcho." Pasó a su lado para ir a recoger sus cosas. Entonces vio el libro de _Magica Ophiuchi_ que tenía encima del escritorio. Se lo enseñó a Draco, que frunció el ceño.

"Curioso... ¿esto es tu libro de cabecera?"

"Esto es tuyo, es de la librería que tienes ahí abajo"

Malfoy lo tomó y hojeó un poco. Frunció el ceño y la miró sin comprender.

"Me interesa mucho el hechizo del _Ourobouros_."

"¿Quieres domar serpientes?" la miró con una sonrisa lobuna. "Ese hechizo no funcionará conmigo, Granger. Tengo una personalidad arrolladora, tú no me la vas a cambiar."

Pero ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo, pero suprimió una sonrisa.

"Cada día eres más idiota."

"No, más guapo."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Da igual... no sabrás nada de ese hechizo ¿verdad?"

Pero Malfoy se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró, e hizo además de irse. Pero Malfoy la agarró del codo, tiro de ella hacia él y le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura. Soltó el codo y tomó un puñado de sus rizos, en la nuca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le estampó los labios en los suyos. El beso era lento, estudiado, y ella sólo acertó a rodearlo con sus brazos. Él sonrió sin despegar los labios.

Finalmente, separó la boca y la miró, soltando la mano de su nuca y llevándola a la cara para apartarle los rizos.

"No te acerques a Krum, ni a ningún Weasley. Y ya puestos, tampoco te acerques a Potter. Ni a tu gato. Ni a un goblin de Gringotts. "

Ella se rió. Pero simplemente lo abrazó.

"Ten mucho cuidado."

Se desprendió de él y se marchó.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry estaba sentado en una silla, con la frente sudorosa y con evidentes signos de cansancio. Se había quedado en manga corta, y junto a él, Krum lo miraba con las facciones endurecidas.

"Harry… enhorabuena. Creo que lo has logrado… pero sólo ha sido un ensayo."

Krum tenía un aspecto agotado. A pesar de su privilegiada constitución, se había tenido que emplear a fondo para utilizar un escudo protector lo suficientemente potente como para que su propia alma, ni la de Harry, resultaran dañadas.

"Bien… Fred y George tienen hechizada la tienda para que no salte por los aires todo el Callejón Diagón… Esperemos que no ocurra nada."

"Harry" empezó Krum. "Creo que podríamos practicar con un Lich. Detectamos su filacterio, probamos si puedes destruirlo, y si funciona… entonces es que podemos arriesgarnos con la Varita."

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió, vio por el rabillo del ojo una larga melena cobriza. Se giró inmediatamente y vio unos ojos marrones que brillaban con lágrimas de alegría.

Y sintió el calor de su cuerpo en el pecho y el olor floral que era puro Ginny Weasley.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Así que McGonagall ha suspendido las clases en Hogwarts…" siseó una figura encapuchada mientras pasaba la mano por la boa constrictor. "Salgo unos días y me encuentro esta sorpresa. Dumbledore nunca se atrevió a hacerlo."

La enorme serpiente tenía la cabeza fija en el interlocutor.

"No hay problema. Tenemos a los necesarios, Amycus ha demostrado ser un irresponsable y Bellatrix lo ha castigado convenientemente. Afortunadamente, Draco avisó a tiempo de la intención de Carrow de robar una reliquia de Hufflepuff."

"¿Esa reliquia sigue en su lugar?" preguntó con un tono gélido el oscuro personaje.

"Por supuesto."

"Bien… lo que me interesa es que los Hufflepuff no supongan ninguna amenaza."

"No lo son. Todo está tal y como ordenasteis."

"He sabido que Bellatrix ha estado… husmeando por el Callejón Knocturno. En Borgin y Burkes." Siseó el siniestro personaje, su voz susurrante pero glacial.

La figura arrodillada elevó ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Bellatrix?" preguntó con evidente sorpresa.

"Vigílala." Susurró como un reptil.

"Por supuesto."

"Y localiza a Potter."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Draco."

La figura enlutada se giró y posó sus fríos ojos grises en el recién llegado.

"¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Perfectamente. Potter ha hecho algo con una Copa, y dejó el veneno en una cueva, tal y como sugeriste que haría."

"Ell Señor Tenebroso afortunadamente encontró todo en orden a tiempo." Sonrió con sarcasmo. "Con que Potter es un héroe. ¿Qué quieren ahora?"

"Saber qué ocurre con las varitas de Ollivander."

Snape frunció las negras cejas.

"Las varitas son para los mortífagos. Es obvio."

"Es lo que ellos pensaban" contestó el joven. "¿Qué quieres que les diga?"

"Exactamente eso." Snape torció el labio superior. "El Señor Tenebroso está preocupado porque tu tía ha estado husmeando por el Callejón Knocturno." Malfoy frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Por cierto, debo advertirte que… los Carrow no están precisamente contentos contigo."

Draco se limitó a mirar con una expresión aburrida.

"Bellatrix no tuvo compasión con Amycus. ¿Qué te hizo para que quisieras vengarte?"

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

"Ya te lo dije. Estorbarme."

Snape se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

"Pues cuídate. Él sigue ingresado en San Mungo, francamente me importa bien poco qué le ocurre. Pero Alecto no está muy feliz. Ella fue la que organizó el ataque junto a Bellatrix, y sospecha que tú metiste a Carrow en la trampa."

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

"A lo mejor debe cuidarse ella de mi." Se interrumpió unos segundos. "Hay más. Han traído a Krum."

Snape giró la cabeza completamente, con un evidente pasmo en sus duras facciones.

"¿Víktor Krum?"

Malfoy asintió.

"No conozco otro."

Snape entornó los ojos.

"No importa…" sonrió. "Es hábil, Potter, no tiene ni idea de lo que son las Artes Oscuras, por eso habrá pedido ayuda a Krum. Es lamentablemente parecido a su padre. Pero debe de haber sacado algo de provecho de su madre, al menos tiene la humildad de admitir esa ignorancia."

"Pensaba que odiabas a la madre de Potter."

Snape torció el labio superior.

"Era una sangre sucia, Draco." dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. "Pero resultó muy útil para realizar la poción la primera vez. Tenía un verdadero talento." Clavó directamente su mirada en Malfoy. "Lástima que acabara muerta. Y dicen que… la historia siempre se repite."

Malfoy tenía la expresión invariable.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?"

"Potter tiene que acabar con Nagini. Krum estará enseñándole cómo."

El rubio miró con cierta sorpresa, pero palideció ligeramente.

"La… la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso…" se le quebró la voz. _El hechizo Ourobouros_ que estaba consultando Hermione en su Mansión_…_

"Draco, no hace falta decirte que el Señor Tenebroso ha estado ausente un par de días por un motivo, no solamente por comprobar una estúpida cueva. Algo ha tramado, y me temo que tiene que ver con Azkaban."

Malfoy tenía los labios apretados.

"Mi padre…"

"Potter debe seguir haciendo su trabajo en la sombra. Y cuando se enfrente al Señor Tenebroso todo habrá acabado." concluyó Snape misteriosamente. "Incluso él mismo." Snape sonrió. "No te alejes de Potter. El Señor Tenebroso no debe saber que tienes contacto directo con él. Así que síguelo… desde la distancia."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ El título del capítulo hace referencia a la unión de Draco y Hermione, casi física y espiritual, a la separación de los dos, y a la reunión de él con Snape._

_Me aburren las escenas erótico-festivas. No les pillo la gracia, ni como ficker, ni como lectora. Me da la sensación de estar leyendo una novelita rosa. Por lo menos espero haber logrado que Draco y Hermione hayan hablado y hecho más de lo que son y sienten, no son Dra-Dra y Her-Her… Aun así, me mataréis porque detuve la primera escena… jeje… _

_Bueno, seguimos con la ambigüedad de Draco y Snape. Yo creo que he dado muchas pistas para saber a qué juegan estos dos. Lily Potter fue la que realizó la poción del Guardapelo la primera vez, cuando se la dio Snape a Regulus. Ah, y Snape parece no saber que Viktor está enseñando cómo destruir la Varita, (él piensa que Krum enseña a Harry a acabar con Nagini.) Es __importante__ que sigan ignorantes sobre este punto._

_Los Liches que menciona Viktor son magos oscuros, una especie de muertos vivientes, que han guardado su alma en los filacterios (me temo que no existe esta palabra en el diccionario de la RAE) o phylacteries. El equivalente a Horrocruxes del AD&D. Para guardar el alma también deben cometer un crimen terrible (hablan incluso de matar niños :S). Estos objetos son relativamente frágiles, así que los Liches los protegen con trampas y enemigos. Yo he preferido que Viktor sepa más de este tipo de magia negra, aunque él no sea necesariamente malvado, y que enseñe a Harry. Dicen que Durmstrang hacía hincapié en la enseñanza de las Artes Oscuras, pero dudo que todos los alumnos de allí sean potenciales mortífagos._

_(Qué tiempos cuando flotaban plumitas al son del Vingardium Leviosa… )_

_Lo de que mataran a Karkaroff porque sabía destruir Horrocruxes (o filacterios) es de mi propia cosecha, no hay nada en los libros que indique que él supiera destruirlos y Voldemort mandara asesinarlo por eso. Sólo quería añadir un poco más de jugo a esa muerte y su relación con Krum._

_El conjuro para destruir la Varita se llama literalmente "Alma muerta", que he traducido cutremente al búlgaro (__Душа Мъртъв, transcrito Du__šamãrtãv). u.u y no, no tengo ni idea de búlgaro._

_Cuando era pequeña leí una trilogía llamada 'El Señor del Tiempo', de Louise Cooper (http:// es. /wiki/ ElSeC3B1ordelTiempo). El protagonista, es un mago moreno de ojos verdes que guarda su alma en un anillo. Es una lectura muy curiosa, el número 7 es también importante, los buenos (el Orden) son los malos, y los malos (el Caos) son los buenos. Muy recomendable si os gustan los libros de fantasía, aunque no vale compararlos con Tolkien ni nada de eso. Lo malo es que creo que está descatalogada en España, tal vez los lectores/as latinoamericanos tenéis más suerte. Esa ambigüedad, donde los malos no son tan malos, es lo que me sirve para continuar esta historia. Espero que tenga sentido._

_Pues nada, ahora que estamos en materia… es cuando me gusta mucho más leer tu opinión. Me encantan; sólo pincha en Go… ¡Gracias!_


	22. El poder que no conoce

_**N/A:**__Actualización rápida antes del 07/07/07... que para esa fecha tengo un mini capítulo preparado especial (más en la Nota final)._

_Aviso para dramioneras prácticas: ni rastro de Draco esta vez. Necesidades del guión. Y todavía falta para que aparezca u.u. Para el resto, (dramioneras pacientes y no dramioneros/as): revelo cosas importantes para el final, que se aproxima. :( así que si quieres llegar al final con sentido, mejor leerlo, en mi modesta opinión._

_Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por leer, y para: **blackstarshine; CrisBlack, Goi Izarra; Heredrha; lara evans; mArTa; Angel Mouri; Adi Felton; BarbaraNakamura; Isa Malfoy; Pansy Greengrass; Saiph Lestrange; Erea; oromalfoy; notsoblu; Reykou Higurashi.**__ - I love you!_

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen Cap. 21:** En la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione y Draco aceptan la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro. Malfoy decide ir a averiguar qué pasó con las varitas, y pide a Hermione que regrese con Harry. McGonagall suspende indefinidamente las clases en Hogwarts. Krum y Harry ensayan el peligroso hechizo que destruye las almas. Ginny regresa de Hogwarts. Snape y Draco tienen una reunión en la que Draco le informa de lo que está haciendo Harry, y le pregunta sobre el paradero de las varitas de Ollivander. Snape advierte a Draco que Alecto está furiosa con él, culpándolo del _Cruciatus_ que ha sufrido Amycus, y advierte que Voldemort ha tramado algo con respecto a Azkaban. Ambos desconocen que Harry tiene la reliquia de Ravenclaw.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 22: El poder que no conoce**

_"Ejem, ejem"_

Ron en el más puro estilo interrupción de Umbridge, rompió el beso de Ginny y Harry, después de tanto tiempo sin verse. A Harry le había parecido una eternidad.

"Tenéis tanto que contarme" dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

"Y tú" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Entonces se sorprendió por ver entrar a Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, que saludaron a Harry con alegría, después de tantos meses sin verse.

Ginny miró a Viktor y le extendió la mano y él la chocó inmediatamente.

"Hola, Viktor. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Harry miró que Ginny buscaba a Hermione. "¿Y Hermione?"

"Uh… la he mandado a averiguar qué ocurrió con las varitas de Ollivander." Ginny lo miró extrañada. "Ha ido con Malfoy."

Ginny abrió la boca impresionada.

"¿Malfoy?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, de momento tenemos una fuente con relativos contactos con los mortífagos. Mientras podamos aprovecharnos de él, mejor."

"¿Y qué estabais haciendo?"

"Practicar un hechizo de magia oscura. Peligroso… ya hablaremos." dijo Harry.

"¿Qué tal por Hogwarts, Ginny?" preguntó Ron.

"Genial… simplemente genial." dijo ella con ironía. "Debe de ser lo más parecido a Azkaban que he podido sentir nunca." Neville y Luna no dijeron nada, pero sus expresiones eran igual de sombrías.

"¿En qué está pensando McGonagall?" se quejó Ron.

"Yo creo que McGonagall ha sido muy astuta, Ron." dijo Harry pensativo. "Ha logrado que dejemos la trampa intacta, que consigamos la Copa, y todo ello sin despertar las sospechas de… bueno, ya sabéis." Calló por la presencia de Krum. "Y del Ministerio de Magia."

Harry suspiró.

"Bueno… debo encargarme del hechizo con Viktor. Tengo que practicar y debo hacerlo fuera."

Ginny abrió la boca y miró a Ron, que tenía una mueca de disgusto.

"Tengo que ensayar antes de poner a alguien en peligro. Además… me sirve de entrenamiento… Esta magia nos es desconocida…"

Ginny se mordió el labio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

"Yo quiero…"

"No."

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¡Harry, no había terminado!"

"Vas a decirme que nos acompañas, y he dicho que no."

Ginny tenía una expresión entre dolida y enfadada.

"¡No puedes ir solo…!"

Pero Harry tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos.

"Ginny, todavía no eres una bruja mayor de edad. Sé que eso no te supone ninguna diferencia, pero para mi ahora sí. Respeta mi decisión. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, como saber qué pasó con el guardapelo. No sé si Aberforth logró progresar o no." Suspiró. "Además no iré solo, Ron también vendrá con nosotros."

Ginny dejó caer los hombros, en actitud derrotada. Ron bajó la mirada, igualmente preocupado. Pero Ginny nunca había sido de las de cumplir órdenes si no estaba conforme con ellas.

"Harry, está bien. Yo estaré más segura que vosotros por allí."

"Sin mencionar los centauros asesinos, mortífagos, los Karky Snorgles y demás habitantes del Bosque Prohibido." murmuró Ron.

"Los Crumple-Snockack Astados no son peligrosos." dijo Luna con tranquilidad mientras miraba la trastienda de los gemelos con sus enormes ojos.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione llegó un par de horas después de Ginny, Neville y Luna. Debido al aburrimiento, Ginny había decidido ayudar a sus hermanos con la tienda, ya que la popularidad de Sortilegios Weasley había aumentado. La suspensión de clases empezaba a notarse por la afluencia de alumnos.

Luna y Neville no habían resultado muy útiles para ofrecer asistencia. Así que Fred y George, agradeciendo su voluntarioso ofrecimiento, decidieron que ellos hicieran sencillos hechizos para envolver los paquetes, mientras que Ginny, Maddy y Monica eran las que atendían la clientela.

Lo malo es que Neville había roto varias varitas que se transformaban en ramilletes de flores, ante la sorprendida mirada de los clientes a quienes había hecho la demostración. Ginny se las había arreglado para reparar discretamente los desperfectos y atender con más soltura. Por otro lado, Luna se dedicaba a explicar a los aturdidos clientes cosas como que los Soplidos Pigmeos en realidad eran una variedad de Wrackspurts, pero en su versión visible.

Lo bueno es que los envoltorios de Luna resultaron ser bastante creativos, con dibujos móviles y puntos luminosos.

Harry, Ron y Krum salieron de la trastienda, todos listos con sus bolsas y sus capas. Ginny y Hermione salieron a despedirlos. Harry se ajustó la bolsa al hombro.

"Vamos a practicar el conjuro… pero espero que volvamos pronto."

"Tened mucho cuidado." Dijo Hermione, y se acercó a Viktor.

"Me alegro mucho de haberte visto." dijo sonriendo.

"Yo también, 'Herrmaioni'" dijo él dándole un breve abrazo. "Escribirás ¿verdad?"

Se marcharon discretamente, entre el bullicio de la tienda. Ginny se giró hacia Hermione.

"¿Nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante?. Así podremos hablar con tranquilidad y tomar algo."

Hermione asintió con alegría. La verdad es que era la primera vez que sentía que prefería no estar en Hogwarts… y era una sensación extraña, porque para ella lo más importante era terminar sus estudios. Ahora sin embargo, esto entraba en conflicto con su lealtad hacia Harry y su búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Sentía que podía terminar sus estudios el año siguiente, o dos años después… pero si triunfaba Voldemort, de poco serviría que los hubiese terminado.

Recordó la frase que hacía tanto tiempo dijera Ron a Harry… que ella necesitaba tener organizadas sus prioridades. Ahora pensaba que las tenía claras.

"¡Fred, nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante!" dijo desde la puerta Ginny, empujando afuera a Hermione.

"¡Te lo descontaré de tu nómina!" gritó Fred.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Harry me ha pedido que descubramos qué pasó con Aberforth… si ha logrado eliminar el Horrocrux del guardapelo."

Hermione dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado el guardapelo. Con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo… Asintió ausentemente, pensando que tal vez podrían ir allí, mientras Malfoy averiguaba algo más sobre las varitas desaparecidas de Ollivander.

"Hermione… ¿qué te pasa?. Harry me ha dicho que has estado con Malfoy."

No respondió inmediatamente. Bajó la mirada.

"Sí, he estado con él en la Mansión Malfoy." dijo en voz baja.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces confusa. Miró alrededor como asimilando la noticia.

"Me estás diciendo que… has estado sola con Malfoy en _su casa_."

Hermione asintió despacio.

"Hermione ¿me puedes explicar qué hay entre Malfoy y tú?"

"No, no te lo puedo explicar porque ni yo misma lo sé. Ha habido algo…" ante la mirada horrorizada de Ginny se apresuró a continuar. "¡No, no hemos llegado a tanto!... bueno…" recordó la noche anterior y se sonrojó. "Bueno, anoche, en el último momento él se marchó…" murmuró confusa.

Ginny no respondió directamente.

"Hermione, no hace falta que te lo diga, pero te lo voy a decir. Pero creo que es muy peligroso que te estés liando con alguien que no es de confianza, que estuvo a punto de matar a Dumbledore y que no sabemos si trabaja para Voldemort."

Pero Hermione la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

"Ya lo he pensado, Ginny. Creo que estoy cometiendo el error número uno del manual, es decir, pensar que yo puedo cambiarlo. Nadie cambia. Pero no puedo dejar de lado lo que me hace sentir. Hay veces que lo mataría, y otras me hace sentir como si fuera la persona más especial del mundo."

Ginny frunció levemente los labios, con una mirada entristecida.

"Yo acabo de ser la persona más feliz del mundo por haber visto un par de horas a Harry, y en el minuto siguiente he querido matarlo porque quería irse solo a practicar un hechizo muy peligroso con Krum." Sonrió levemente a Hermione. "Entiendo lo que sientes. Pero recuerda… la diferencia es que Harry es un libro abierto. Malfoy tiene capas y más capas. Nunca acabarás de descubrir quién es en el fondo."

"Pero piensas que el fondo es el mismo racista, engreído y mortífago de siempre."

La pelirroja no respondió, pero quedaba implícita su opinión sobre Draco.

"Pues encima lo echo de menos, Ginny."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Harry, Ron y Krum se marcharon y desde que Hermione abandonara la Mansión Malfoy. Decidió que, debido a la ausencia de noticias tanto de unos como de otros, lo mejor y más productivo sería mantener la cabeza fría y aprovechar el tiempo, estudiando sobre el hechizo _Ouroboros_ para que, cuando regresara Harry (no tenía duda de que regresarían), pudiera sugerirle el emplearlo contra Nagini.

Ginny había empezado a ayudar a sus hermanos en la tienda, sobrepasados por el éxito y la afluencia de estudiantes debido a la suspensión de clases. La ausencia de unos y otros en Grimmauld Place se le hizo difícil a Hermione, a menudo tentada de soltar a Hedwig y mandarle una carta a Draco.

Pero se frenó. Si es verdad que estaba rondando con mortífagos, no sonaba muy prudente enviarle nada menos que la lechuza inconfundible del mismísimo Harry Potter.

Neville y Luna iban a menudo a ayudar en lo posible en la tienda, Hermione lamentó que no tuvieran acceso a Grimmauld Place, porque, por muy bizarras que fueran sus actitudes, sobre todo las de Luna, habían demostrado que eran una compañía agradable. Cuando Hermione se hartaba de tanto encierro y estudio, también acudía a Sortilegios Weasley, el bullicio era de agradecer.

Echaba terriblemente de menos a Harry y a Ron. Como en Hogwarts. Pero la ausencia de Draco era diferente. Sentía que le faltaba un pequeño motivo por el que levantarse por la mañana.

"¡Hermione!" Ginny entró con la capa púrpura que la identificaba como empleada de Sortilegios Weasley. "

Hermione dio un golpe de varita y los restos del desayuno que tomaba desaparecieron.

"¿No te vas a la tienda?"

Ginny se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place con el diario _El Profeta_ en la mano.

"¿Alguien que conozcamos ha muerto?" parafraseó Hermione a Ron con nostalgia.

Ginny sonrió levemente, pero enseguida mudó el rostro.

"Es algo terrible…"

"_**Fuga en masa en Azkaban.**_

_Los dementores, antiguos guardianes de la prisión mágica_

_han accedido a la prisión y liberado a cerca de un ochenta por ciento _

_de sus prisioneros. Entre ellos, mortífagos y seguidores de _

_Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. _

_Los fugados, entre otros, son: A. Dolohov, S. Avery, _

_V. Crabbe, __T. Jugson, T. Nott y L. Malfoy_

_Han reportado la muerte de quince guardianes aurores,_

_diecisiete se encuentran ingresados de diversa _

_consideración __en San Mungo._

_No hay una declaración oficial por parte del Ministerio, _

_pero __fuentes del mismo aseguran que se están haciendo _

_esfuerzos extraordinarios para garantizar la seguridad."_

Hermione bajó el periódico con una expresión estupefacta.

"Otra vez… todos estos esfuerzos, la Batalla en el Ministerio de Magia… no han servido de nada… si han quedado libres." Volvió a releer el artículo, todavía impactada con la noticia.

"Voldemort está contraatacando." Susurró Ginny. "Es preocupante… me pregunto si al final habrá reunión de la Orden. Preguntaré a papá."

Ginny se incorporó.

"¿No crees que deberíamos ir a Hogsmeade, tal y como sugirió Harry?."

Hermione asintió ausentemente, sin dejar de mirar el artículo. Y para colmo, no tenía bien controlado el hechizo _Ouroboros_.

"Podríamos ir esta tarde. Díselo a Luna y Neville. No sé si Fred y George estarán muy contentos porque nos vayamos sin más…" murmuró Hermione.

Pasó los dedos por las letras.

"_L. Malfoy"_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Krum llevó a Harry y a Ron a un lugar de espesa vegetación. Cerca podía oir un murmullo de agua, y junto a ellos se abría una caída de agua en una piscina natural no mayor de diez metros de diámetro.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Tranquilos. Este lugar no suelen visitarlo los vampiros ni no muertos, no les gusta cruzar corrientes de agua."

Harry sintió un escalofrío.

"Vaya… me siento mejor." Comentó con ironía Ron.

Viktor esbozó su rara sonrisa.

"Bueno, venid aquí." Dejaron atrás el estanque y llegaron a una zona algo más abierta. "

"Toda esta zona de Europa siempre ha estado invadida por magos oscuros que han tratado de prolongar su vida. Hemos sufrido esto durante siglos, y creo poder afirmar que poseemos una magia muy eficaz para combatirlos." Harry miraba sorprendido a Krum. "Ante estos seres, un _Expelliarmus _no es verdaderamente útil. Porque… ¿cómo lanzas ese hechizo a un ser que es capaz de convertirse en vapor?"

Harry tragó saliva. Y comprendió. Voldemort tuvo que ir a Rumanía y Albania probablemente para empaparse de todo conocimiento que le permitiera atacar y defenderse… y además de encontrar una manera de continuar viviendo a toda costa.

Ahora que estaba junto a Viktor, nunca había pensado en las Artes Oscuras de esa manera. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que no tenías que ser necesariamente malvado para hacer uso de ellas.

"Los peores magos son aquellos que desean controlar su vida más allá de la muerte. Nosotros los llamamos Liches. Un Lich comete un crimen horrible y guarda su alma en una filacteria. Destruyendo la filacteria, destruyes el Lich."

Harry escuchaba atentamente. Ahora se le ocurría que… Krum sería un magnífico profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Los Liches son no muertos. Son solitarios, pero se pueden servir de otros no muertos inferiores… inferi especialmente. Algunos Liches son tan antiguos, que incluso se les venera como a las sectas. De ahí que existan sectas satánicas. Magos inferiores que necesitan cobijarse en la protección de esta oscuridad."

Harry tragó saliva. Como Colagusano hacia Voldemort. Era como si estuviera describiendo paso a paso al propio Señor Tenebroso.

"Antiguamente, los guerreros y los magos y brujas más poderosos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los Liches. Hoy en día quedan muy pocos, y son la sombra de lo que fueron en el pasado." Krum sacó su varita y conjuró varias ilusiones de espadas en el aire. "Estas son las espadas que acababan con ellos"

"_Sugoanima_" Krum señaló una espada larga con un brillo amarillento. "Absorbealma."

"_Spolioanima_" Krum señaló una espada corta, de brillo amarillento. "Despellejaalma."

"_Ecfundoanima_" señaló otra espada larga de brillo violáceo. "Vaciaalma."

"_Devoroanima_" señaló una espada de puño doble, con un brillo multicolor. "Devoraalma."

"_Saporoanima_" señaló una cimitarra de brillo grisáceo. "Tragaalma."

"La magia de estas espadas sí se ha transmitido, ya que estas espadas están perdidas." Krum miró a Harry. "Los magos en Bulgaria imitaron los efectos de estas espadas y llamaron al hechizo _Dušamãrtãv_, para simplemente conseguir el mismo resultado: eliminar el alma que contiene un filacterio."

"Viktor… lo que nos has contado ha sido… impresionante."

Krum miró a Harry y Ron con calma.

"No soy un gran adorador de la magia oscura. Pero creo que hay que conocer las ramas de la magia para hacer un uso adecuado de ella. Sin esta magia probablemente habría magos más peligrosos todavía sueltos." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Bien. Este lugar está protegido, pero más allá existe una cripta que dicen conserva una filacteria."

"¿Nadie ha venido por aquí?"

"El lugar está protegido para que los muggles se sientan fatigados y den media vuelta. Es una protección del Ministerio de Magia búlgaro." Krum se encogió de hombros. "Dicen que el Lich está dormido. Pero… personalmente creo que el Lich no está aquí. O está en trance. Como ya te he dicho, los Liches son muy escasos."

Harry asintió despacio. Por primera vez no estaba seguro de si funcionaría esta teoría.

"¿Crees que… podré hacerlo?"

"Estoy seguro, Harry."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos. Todavía era de día, aunque Harry calculó que faltaba poco para que cayera la noche. Miró a Viktor, que tenía el rostro más serio que lo habitual, y eso no era poco.

"Creo que es aquí." murmuró.

En el suelo, unas losas de granito se podían adivinar entre la maleza del suelo. Krum se acercó con la varita en la mano. Harry la sacó del bolsillo, donde la había tenido agarrada todo el tiempo.

"_Otvarjam" _dijo, apuntando con su varita al suelo. Éste se movió y las piedras se abrieron hasta mostrar una escalera que bajaba. Harry sintió un frío antinatural que provenía del lugar, y un desagradable olor a putrefacción. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a la nariz y boca. Ron echó instintivamente un paso hacia atrás.

"Qué desagradable…" Harry sintió un escalofrío, y unas ganas terribles de salir de allí corriendo. "No me apetece nada quedarme aquí…"

Krum estaba pálido, cerró los ojos y miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos oscuros.

"Es el aura de poder… es el aura de la filacteria… es el alma del Lich. Sientes ganas de irte porque el terror te obliga a irte de aquí. ¿No sientes los rastros de magia?"

Harry asintió. En la Cueva del Guardapelo no fue capaz de percibir ninguna magia de Voldemort. Tal vez sería porque era aún un mago menor de edad. Dumbledore sí los distinguió, diciendo que le eran familiares los rastros de Tom Ryddle.

Dumbledore le había dicho que era muy bueno controlándose, incluso un bajo un _Imperius_… esto no podía ser peor. ¿Qué habría hecho su padre en su lugar…?. ¿Qué habría hecho Sirius…?

Ellos sólo habrían pensado en continuar. Y él no podía defraudarlos. No podía salir corriendo.

Apretó los puños.

"Vamos dentro." dijo con los dientes apretados.

"No sé por qué, sabía que dirías eso." murmuró detrás de él Ron.

Bajaron las escaleras tras haber invocado un _Lumos Maxima_ en sus varitas. Siguieron por un corredor helado, en el que tenía la sensación de estar en un lugar insonorizado. Cuando hablaba o caminaba, parecía que el ruido se concentraba ahí, pero no retumbaba. Era una sensación de vacío extraña, que nunca antes había experimentado Harry.

Delante de ellos encontraron la figura de un dragón Bola de Fuego Chino. La figura era prácticamente el doble de un humano adulto, hecha de granito oscuro. Pero Harry creyó detectar las astas alrededor de la cabeza, su hocico achatado y los ojos curiosamente grandes.

El dragón abrió estos ojos. Era extraño, porque los párpados de granito sólo descubrían debajo unos iris igual de pétreos. Abrió la boca y una voz profunda y siseante dijo unas palabras en búlgaro. Ron y Harry miraron a Viktor, desconcertados.

"Ha dicho: _Decid, extraños. Cómo harán un oso, un zorro y un conejo frente a un viajero moribundo y hambriento_."

Harry chasqueó la lengua… esto era evidentemente más adecuado para Hermione que para él. Pero procuró concentrar su atención en el acertijo, tenía toda la impresión de que, si fallaban, podrían pasarlo muy mal en aquella cripta.

"No entiendo nada" comentó Ron, con el ceño fruncido. "El oso y el zorro se lo comerían… el conejo… ni idea."

Pero algo no encajaba… ¿qué clase de Lich o ser malvado podría hacer semejante pregunta?

"Viktor… esta cripta… ¿la preparó el Lich?" susurró.

Viktor se sorprendió por la pregunta.

"Eso parece… ¿Por qué?"

"Este acertijo… nos pregunta qué _harán_ unos animales ante un viajero moribundo… y creo que quiere decir cómo _ayudarán_ a un viajero moribundo."

Krum frunció ligeramente el ceño, miraba a Harry sin comprender. Ron tenía la misma expresión expectante.

"No creo que un Lich realice estas preguntas… creo más bien que alguien protegió la cripta frente al Lich… algún mago bondadoso quiso evitar que el Lich entrara aquí. Porque no sabría destruir la filacteria."

Viktor abrió la boca, sorprendido. Ron asintió despacio.

"Es posible…"

Harry miró al dragón, que seguía con la mirada puesta en ellos. Inmóvil.

"Cómo ayudaría un oso, un zorro y un conejo… un viajero hambriento…"

Entonces comprendió. Levantó la mirada al dragón y tragó saliva. Su voz sonó ahogada por la extraña insonoridad del corredor.

"El oso se ofrecería a pescar una trucha. El zorro se ofrecería a traer fruta de algún arbusto. Y el conejo…"

¿Qué podría ofrecer un conejo?

_A él mismo._

"El conejo se sacrificaría para que el viajero hambriento pudiera comer su carne."

Viktor tomó aire y tradujo la respuesta. Ron se mordió el labio, imaginando lo peor, y se aferró a la varita con fuerza.

El dragón bajo la cabeza, y quedó inmovilizado. Detrás de él se movió la pared y el dragón dejó una abertura, como si fuera él mismo la puerta de entrada.

Pasaron con precaución, y encontraron una cámara circular. Ellos se vieron de pie en la repisa de apenas un metro de ancho que rodeaba la circunferencia de la cámara.

En el centro de la cripta, a una altura inferior a esta repisa, flotando en el aire, un pedestal sostenía una brillante gema de un tono amarillo pálido. La base del pedestal era una estrella de seis puntas, en las que en cada una de estas puntas había un hueco pensado, sin duda, para colocar algo en él.

Rodeando la base de la estrella, un cinturón de miles de gemas de multitud de colores.

El problema era acceder a ese pedestal flotante. Entre ellos y el pedestal había una distancia de casi dos metros de diferencia de altura, y con respecto al radio, unos tres metros. Harry echó de menos su Saeta de Fuego, una prodigiosa capacidad para dar saltos, y sobre todo, a Hermione, que habría sabido descifrar la trampa.

"_Vingardium Leviosa"_ murmuró Harry, esperando que la gema volara hasta ellos.

Pero la gema no se movió.

Harry miró a Krum, que observaba con fijeza la fosa que los separaba del pedestal flotante. Ron cogió una piedra de un lado de la pared y la arrojó a la fosa.

Nada. No se oía el ruido de la piedra al tocar fondo.

Harry y Krum se echaron instintivamente atrás.

Las puntas de las estrellas tenían un hueco. Harry parpadeó, pues sabía que en ellas había que colocar algo… seis gemas.

Pero ¿cuáles?

"Creo que tenemos que mover unas gemas a la estrella de seis puntas que está en esa base." Comentó Harry a Viktor. "El problema es que no tengo ni idea de cuáles."

"¿Tal vez las amarillas? La gema de arriba tiene ese color"

Harry se mordió el labio.

"Probemos. _Windardium Leviosa_." Dijo agitando su varita. Seis gemas amarillas se encajaron sobre las puntas de la estrella.

De pronto oyó un retumbar, y parte de la repisa se desplomó. Harry inmediatamente retiró las gemas, y el extraño terremoto cesó. Pero ya había derrumbado casi una cuarta parte de la repisa donde ellos estaban de pie. Si no acertaban enseguida qué gemas debían ser las correctas, la repisa caería y no podrían ni acercarse.

"_Piensa, Harry. Seis gemas, más una amarilla. Es algo de los colores… Piensa… Es un puzzle, debes colocar seis gemas determinadas…. Son todas del mismo tamaño… son de distinto color…"_

De distinto color.

Harry se ajustó las gafas y miró con cuidado el círculo de gemas. Era imposible detectar colores determinados. Era un espectro de colores, nada más.

"_Siete colores…"_

Entonces lo entendió.

"Viktor, Ron, creo que lo tengo… y si no, arrimaos a la salida." Susurró Harry_. "Windardium Leviosa." _

Con cuidado, fue colocando una gema naranja, añil, verde, azul, violeta y roja. La séptima, la amarilla, era la filacteria. La estrella relució y su contornó se iluminó. De las paredes prendieron antorchas, y la plataforma donde flotaba el pedestal se elevó hasta la altura de la repisa de Harry, y su suelo se amplió hasta que se unió a la repisa.

Suelo firme al cien por cien. Sin fosa.

Harry, con precaución, avanzó hacia el pedestal y alargó la mano. A diferencia de la entrada, ya no sentía restos mágicos, a pesar de sentir la oscuridad del alma que alojaba la gema.

Decidió arriesgar, y agarró la gema.

Sintió que la mano se helaba al tomarla, y la volvió a soltar.

"Eso ha sido imprudente Harry." Dijo Viktor junto a él. "Podrías haber muerto instantáneamente. O haber quedado como el gato de 'Hermaony'. Yo creo que la gema está debilitada por quien construyó la trampa. Es una trampa que jamás habría descifrado un Lich."

"No… un Lich no habría hablado de sacrificio desinteresado, ni habría pensado en colorines para proteger su alma." comentó Ron junto a ellos.

Voldemort no habría pensado nunca en el amor. Había ignorado absolutamente la magia más antigua y posiblemente la más poderosa de todas.

"_Detrás de esa puerta estaba el tema de estudio más misterioso del Departamento de Misterios: una fuerza que era al mismo tiempo maravillosa y más terrible que la muerte, que la inteligencia humana, que las fuerzas de la naturaleza… El poder que contiene esa habitación lo posees tú en cantidad y que Voldemort no tiene en absoluto…"_

El departamento de Misterios. La puerta cerrada.

"_Tienes un poder que Voldemort nunca ha tenido. Puedes-"_

"_¡Lo sé!. ¡Puedo amar!"_

"_Sí, Harry, puedes amar. Lo cual, después de todo lo que te ha pasado, es una cosa grandiosa y extraordinaria. Eres demasiado joven para comprender lo poco usual que eres, Harry."_

"_Así que cuando la profecía dice que 'el poder que no conoce el Señor Tenebroso' ¿simplemente se refiere al amor?"_

"_Sí- sólo amor."_

"Es el momento de utilizar el _Dušamãrtãv_, Harry."

Viktor sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Pensar en la protección que era desconocida para un Lich (sacrificios, un arco iris), lo había llevado, sin ni siquiera planteárselo, a lo que era desconocido para Lord Voldemort.

_El amor._

_El poder que no conoce._

Ante las miradas expectantes de Krum y Ron, Harry fijó sus verdes ojos en la gema. Elevó la varita y como si fuera las legendarias espadas que mencionó Viktor, tomó la base de la varita con las dos manos, echó los brazos hacia atrás, como listo para asestar el mandoble de gracia a la gema. Miró a Krum y Ron,

"Viktor ¿estás listo para crear la protección?"

El búlgaro asintió, y junto a Ron, elevaron sus varitas.

"_¡¡¡Dušamãrtãv!!!"_

La gema tembló, así como todo el suelo, las gemas se empezaron a desparramar. Harry se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio. Se oyó un siseo desde la gema, que parecía empezar a resquebrajarse.

"_¡¡Protego!!"_ chillaron Ron y Krum instintivamente.

La gema explotó. Surgió un remolino y un alarido ensordecedor. Las antorchas encendidas se apagaron de golpe.

"Salgamos de aquí, Harry." dijo Viktor tirando de su brazo.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la cripta. Al girarse, el suelo de granito pareció que estaba siendo absorbido hacia el centro de la tierra. Finalmente, y después de oír un derrumbamiento interior estrepitoso, el suelo quedó extrañamente hundido, de forma convexa, como si alguien hubiera aplastado una inmensa bludger contra el suelo.

"Enhorabuena, Harry" dijo Viktor, recibiendo los últimos rayos del atardecer. "Lo has conseguido."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Fred y George tenían los ojos fijos en el artículo. Era extraño verlos con las expresiones graves.

"No son buenas noticias…" George miró a Ginny. "¿Crees que papá nos podrá contar algo?"

"Yo creo que tienen que convocar a la Orden… aunque sin Dumbledore…" susurró Ginny.

Hermione se alisó la capa púrpura que la identificaba como empleada de Sortilegios Weasley. Había estado ayudando para compensar la ausencia durante el tiempo que estuvieran en Hogsmeade. Fred y George encontraron que Hermione era especialmente útil con la parte de trucos de magia muggle… todos quedaron impresionados cuando agarró una extraña varita negra con los extremos blancos, murmuró algo así como "abracadabra pata de cabra" e hizo desaparecer una libra en una pequeña caja de cartón.

El padre de los pelirrojos habría estado encantado de presenciar el truco, y más cuando Hermione comentó que "eso no es nada, imaginad que la libra es una persona." Fred y George ya se miraron con ojos brillantes, deseando echar mano a una de esas cajas para hacer desaparecer personas.

"¡Hermione!"

Hermione apartó los ojos y vio a Ernie Macmillan junto a Luna y Neville.

"Hola Ernie… ¿qué tal todo?"

"Increíblemente aburrido. Ahora que no hay clase, echo de menos estudiar y todo. Estaba dando una vuelta, aunque a mis padres no les hace mucha gracia, con la fuga de Azkaban y todo eso. No sabía que trabajabas aquí." Dijo, mirando el uniforme púrpura.

Hermione sonrió. Siempre había tenido mucha afinidad con Ernie, el mismo interés por estudiar.

"Echo una manita, como todos. Hacemos lo que podemos. De todas formas ahora mismo nos vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. Tenemos que hacer una visita al Cabeza de Puerco."

"¿Quiénes vais? Preguntó con interés Ernie.

"Luna, Ginny, Neville y yo." Respondió ella. "Volveremos pronto. Pero ¿te pasaras por aqui?"

"¡Claro! Ahora sin clases el tiempo pasa despacio..."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Tenga, su whisky de fuego"

"Gracias" contestó la mujer oculta en las sombras.

Echó un tragó largo y siguió mirando con atención desde la ventana. El grupo de pelirrojos, la castaña de rizos con el uniforme púrpura, el muchacho moreno, la rubia de grandes ojos… Torció los labios en una sonrisa maniática. Susurraba para sí, a modo de canción.

"_Crucio… Crucio... Crucio…" _

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2: **__Como dije, los Liches son originales del Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, he intentado que encaje en el universo de HP (con los inferi, los rastros de magia oscura, su similitud con Voldemort…)_

_Le dejé leer el borrador de este capi a mi hermano. Comentó que si trataba de convertir a Harry en 'Harry, The Vampire Slayer' (Harry, Cazavampiros) XD. Así que eliminé la escena de la batalla contra el Lich, es verdad que no viene a cuento, e hice que sólo acabaran con la filacteria, a modo de entrenamiento para terminar con la Varita. Me ha dicho mi crítico que phylactery es "filacteria", su castellano es bastante más rico que el mio :( . No es "filacterio" como yo creía u.u, así que sí existe la palabra en la RAE. La escena del Lich serviría como aperitivo para el final contra Voldemort. Pero creo que mi crítico tenía razón, y debía preocuparme de otros temas abiertos (pero no me mencionó ocuparme del dramione :D. _

_Por lo menos, vale para que Harry sepa qué tiene que hacer para vencer a Voldemort, sepa seguir los rastros de magia oscura, (que en la Cueva de RAB con Dumbledore no supo distinguir), sirve para que sepa más de las Artes Oscuras, no sólo defenderse (y es bueno en eso, lo sabemos.) Lo que es **muy **__**importante**__, algo que creo que es **fundamental **para el final: **la puerta cerrada del Departamento de Misterios, y el amor**. Del mismo modo que un Lich no sabe de "colorines y sacrificio", como bien decía Ron, Voldemort no sabe nada del amor._

_El reto de la estatua no es original mío. Es en realidad una leyenda china (según mi querido crítico, un "¡cuento chino!" XD), pero a mi me gustó mucho poder utilizarla aquí, con el dragón Bola de Fuego chino._

_No te confundas con el tiempo, días y noches… Bulgaria y Reino Unido tienen una diferencia horaria de dos horas. _

_El próximo capítulo es un one-shot realmente, y finalizará el viaje espiritual de Harry, (o lo comenzará…) Lo tengo preparado para subirlo el 07/07/07. Fecha mágica ¿verdad?. Título: __**Alpha Canis Majoris…**__ es decir… (cough cough...)_

_Bueno, pues gracias por la paciencia y haber sufrido el capi… dale al GO si quieres comentar algo… me doy por vencida._


	23. Alpha Canis Majoris

_**N/A:**__ Especial 07/07/07, (felicidades navarras/os), números mágicos, que marcan ya el final del fic. Es mejor leerlo despacio. Además es corto, no creo que se haga insufrible. _

_Va para todo el mundo, pero supongo que es más especial para las fans declaradas y confesas de Sirius (Heredrha, Goi, CrisBlack, que me adivinasteis de quién hablaría este capi… ;), blackstarshine, que también sé que te gusta... Y por supuesto, va por el personaje que me inspira todo el fic, Padfoot. Los/las demas no sé si os gustará :-/_

_Si quieres ver algunas escenas de la peli 5 (no trailers): http :// movies . yahoo . com/ movie/ 1808475612/ video/ 3261064/ standardformat (Sin espacios)._

_Para fans de Sirius Black: el vídeo nº 11, donde Sirius habla con Harry. Harry le confiesa tener la sensación de estar furioso por dentro (la posesión por Voldemort). Sirius le tranquiliza "tú no eres una mala persona." Y le dice que el mundo "no se divide en buenas personas y mortífagos" :D... mi frase favorita... y también le dice"todos llevamos oscuridad dentro..."_

_Ay..._

_Para quienes odiamos a Bella y/o adoramos a Neville... vídeo nº 5 (qué elegante, Lucius, al quitarse la máscara de mortífago...). Observad la reacción de Neville... "Lestrange...". ¡¡¡Estoy deseando que llegue el 11 de julio!!!_

**oo**OO**oo**

"_**Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted señor Potter... después de todo, el Innombrable hizo grandes cosas, terribles... pero grandiosas..."**__ Ollivander._

_**"Que la persona que más quería Sirius en el mundo eras tú. Que tú lo considerabas a él una mezcla de padre y hermano."**__ Dumbledore._

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Alpha Canis Majoris**

Harry nunca había ido de acampada. Los Dursley consideraban esa actividad de "clase media", y preferían presumir de vacaciones en Mallorca, en complejos hoteleros no inferiores a cuatro _estrellas_. Lugares donde nunca habían llevado a Harry, todo había que decirlo. Así que estaba incómodo.

Dio media vuelta.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, aunque estaba extenuado por el hechizo del _Dušamãrtãv_. No habían sentido gana de Aparecerse, por miedo a dejarse medio cuerpo en esa zona de Bulgaria. Y decidieron acampar allí mismo.

Había decidido que sólo iba tener miedo a una cosa en su vida: a perder a otro ser querido. Morir él mismo, estar marcado por Voldemort por culpa de una profecía, nada de eso se comparaba con la fragilidad de perder a alguien a quien uno ama.

Así que pasar una noche en una zona de Bulgaria marcada por la magia negra y antiguos magos oscuros no significaba nada para él.

Contempló el cielo sin luna.

En Londres nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar el cielo estrellado. Tampoco en Privet Drive. Cosas de la contaminación lumínica. Y para colmo, sus escasos conocimientos de Astronomía se limitaban a lo explicado durante su paso por Hogwarts.

Pero allí, en esa noche, el cielo relucía.

Aun así, no era capaz de distinguir ni una sola constelación. Ni siquiera las más fáciles, la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor, con su Estrella Polar marcando el norte.

Dio media vuelta.

"_Había un terrible vacío dentro de él que no quería examinar ni sentir, un agujero __**negro**__ donde Sirius había estado, donde Sirius había desaparecido; no quería tener que quedarse solo con ese enorme, silencioso espacio, no podía soportarlo… "_

Sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, demasiado familiar.

No había agujeros _negros_ en ese cielo. Los llevaba encima, como una losa, y los llevaba dentro, como una condena.

Tal vez Harry no era capaz de distinguir constelaciones, pero desde luego, era perfectamente capaz de distinguir una _estrella_, _una, de entre miles. _

La _única_.

La estrella más brillante del cielo.

_Sirio._

Igual que su homónimo. El único. El más brillante.

Pero el brillo de Sirius fue mucho más efímero.

Su vida marcada por una mala estrella.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, si era la estrella más brillante?. ¿Si estaba ahí, todas las noches?. ¿Si lo atormentaría, toda la vida?

"_Parecía imposible que pudiera haber gente en el mundo que todavía deseara comer, que riera, gente que no sabía ni le importaba que Sirius Black se hubiera ido para siempre. Sirius parecía encontrarse ya a años luz de allí…"_

A años luz de allí. Como la estrella.

Tal vez los centauros sí tenían razón al contemplar el cielo. Tal vez sí se podía leer el futuro en él. Tal vez ahora Harry los entendía.

Era tan insignificante en comparación con esa inmensidad. El universo.

Él había tenido dos.

El universo con Sirius, _y el universo_ _sin él_.

No se dio media vuelta.

Se sentó en su manta, con las manos en la cara. Sólo oía las respiraciones pausadas y relajadas de Viktor y Ron. Pero sobre todo, oía sus propios latidos y sentía ese dolor de garganta cuyo significado conocía.

Se levantó y fue a la corriente de agua, que según dijo Viktor, los protegía.

Como hizo en el lago de Hogwarts, hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero seguía sintiendo la ausencia tan cruda y reciente como entonces. Seguía sintiéndose tan lejano a la gente como entonces. Como si perteneciera a otra raza.

Cuando estaba con gente, quería estar solo. Cuando estaba solo, quería estar con gente.

Se quedó mirando a la otra orilla, como hizo en Hogwarts, recordando cuando lo salvó de cientos de dementores y Sirius cayó desmayado.

Recordó la agonía y el remordimiento de haber sido tan manipulable, cuando creyó haberlo salvado de la tortura en el Ministerio de Magia…

"_Esa energía te llevó a rescatar a Sirius esta noche. Esa energía también te salvó cuando fuiste poseído por Voldemort, porque él no podía soportar residir en un cuerpo __**lleno por completo de la fuerza que él detesta**__. Al final, no importó que no pudieras cerrar tu mente. __**Fue tu corazón el que te salvó."**_

Despacio, metió la mano en un bolsillo. Sacó una bolsa más pequeña y extrajo un pequeño espejo, resquebrajado.

No temía morir. ¿Por qué iba a temerlo?

Tal vez así podría volver a estar con él. _Era casi desear morir._

Pero no podía. Por Ron. Por Hermione. Por Ginny. Y porque ese universo todavía le necesitaba. Y él también a ellos.

_Pero no temía morir._

Tragó saliva. Calmó el dolor de garganta. Aunque sólo un poco. Las lágrimas hacía tiempo que estaban cayendo.

Hasta ahora no se había atrevido. Pero había decidido desprenderse del miedo. Tal vez ya estaba preparado.

"_Reparo"._

El espejo habría mostrado su propia imagen, de no haber sido porque estaba tan oscuro.

Sólo reflejaba el brillo de las estrellas del cielo.

Miraba a Sirio, a través del espejo.

Sentía el sabor salado en los labios.

Tocaba la superficie fría del espejo.

Olía la humedad del agua, como la del lago de Hogwarts.

Y oía el murmullo de la brisa nocturna sobre las hojas. Y un murmullo, un susurro...

"_Harry…"_

Harry supo con toda certeza que su corazón había dejado de latir unos segundos. Esa sangre de Lily Potter, la misma que lo había protegido durante su infancia, la sangre que era puro amor, se había coagulado en las venas.

"_¿Sirius?"_

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ Quería indicar al final que Harry tiene los cinco sentidos totalmente centrados en Sirius, en su total afecto por él. Y puede que algún otro sentido (intuición, sentido común, su alma…), éste último incluso es como si le hubiera permitido comprender algo tan extraño como el punto de vista de los centauros, superar el miedo a las Artes Oscuras, distinguir sus rastros o cualquier cosa de este mundo. Incluso la muerte, que es lo que más teme Voldemort._

_Estoy poco a poco haciendo que Harry empiece a tener las virtudes de Dumbledore como gran mago: respetar a los retratos (eso se verá un poquito más adelante, con Phineas), respetar a otras razas, tener una visión global, sentir aprecio y cariño por otros, empatía, no temer a la muerte, conocer en profundidad la magia… es decir, dejar de ser el niño de la piedra filosofal y ahora ser el adulto que tendrá que vencer a Voldemort. Harry no es perfecto, tiene sus miserias, y el poner distancias (incluso físicas) duele a otros (sobre todo a Ginny). Como decía Dumbledore, él también se equivocaba._

_A algunas ya os he dicho que la influencia de la muerte de Dumbledore es más "profesional", el que le dio las pistas para acabar con Voldemort. Siente su muerte, su guía, como un mentor que ha perdido. La influencia de la muerte de Sirius es totalmente emocional. Para mí, ambas muertes deben determinar su comportamiento y su actitud hacia lo que tiene que afrontar. Es lo que he tratado de hacer en estos dos últimos capítulos, sobre todo._

_¿Es importante para la historia?. Pues sí. Al menos para la mía, no sé qué tendrá en su cabecita JKR (aparte de una afición por matar personajes carismáticos). Por cierto, he leído esta misma mañana en Harrylatino . com, que el Libro 7, según ella, es "un baño de sangre". Espero que de mortífagos, claro._

_Los tres párrafos en cursiva proceden de HP y la Orden del Fénix. _

_Gracias por haber llegado aquí. ¿Algún comentario:-/ (sí, Draco volverá -ojos en blanco-)_


	24. Las cartas de Dumbledore

_**N/A:**__ Perdonad que os haya hecho esperar con Draco... Sale un poquito... u.u . Pero prometo que no se irá más. Os dejo el capítulo subido porque tengo un curso en Aberdeen esta semana y hasta finales no podré actualizar. _

_Muchas gracias por la lectura, y gracias muy especiales por los reviews y los PMs: __**CrisBlack; monmalfoy; Adi Felton; Ordendemerlin; Isa Malfoy; Heredrha; BarbaraNakamura; Erea; oromalfoy; lara evans; Goi Izarra; LoreMalfoy; Saiph Lestrange; oOo.Thea.oOo; Sigfried Jenovian; herminione; blackstarshine; Pansy Greengrass. **Os adoro._

**Resumen cap. 22-23: **Malfoy envía a Hermione de vuelta con Harry mientras él decide averiguar más sobre el destino de las varitas desaparecidas de Ollivander. Viktor Krum le enseña a Harry un hechizo para que pueda acabar con el Horrocrux de Ravenclaw. El entrenamiento le sirve para caer en lo que significa el arma que debe utilizar para enfrentarse a Voldemort: el amor, y que es lo que seguramente encierra la puerta bloqueada del Departamento de Misterios. El recuerdo de Sirius, e indirectamente de Dumbledore, hacen a Harry darse cuenta de que, aunque no está solo, tal vez sí tenga la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a su destino. Repara el espejo de dos lados que le entregó Sirius.

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Las cartas de Dumbledore**

Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Luna se Aparecieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, aunque Ginny y Luna estaban un poco aturdidas por la falta de costumbre.

Hermione se mordió el labio según se iban acercando al pueblo. Era una visión tan deprimente. La falta de estudiantes daba la sensación de haber arruinado algunos negocios. Miró alrededor. Las casas tenían los cierres echados. No había esa alegría y esa animación que notara cuando llegó por primera vez. Se sintió tan fascinada, fue la primera vez que estaba en un pueblo totalmente mágico.

Sintió mucha pena. La situación de Hogsmeade, la única localidad netamente mágica de todo el Reino Unido era como un reflejo en miniatura de lo que ocurría en el mundo.

Como le confesó a Malfoy en su casa, no quería permitir que eso desapareciera, que Voldemort se lo arrebatara.

_Draco… _

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Su padre en libertad… a lo mejor lo convencía para unirse definitivamente a los mortífagos.

"El Cabeza de Puerco sigue abierto" dijo Neville. "¿Qué tiene de interesante el venir aquí?"

Pero Hermione no respondió. Entró directamente y vio que el bar estaba vacío. Aberforth estaba inclinado sobre la barra, con unas gafas con forma de media luna sobre la nariz, leyendo atentamente.

El parecido con Dumbledore era asombroso. Miró a sus compañeros, pero estaban eligiendo una mesa donde sentarse.

"Sentaos, yo traeré la bebida" dijo ella.

"Whisky de fuego para mi no." murmuró Luna, mirando curiosamente el entorno. "Se me sube el alcohol a la cabeza."

"¿Qué tal cerveza de mantequilla?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, eso estará bien. La cerveza de mantequilla abre la mente y es buena para la imaginación. Es un ingrediente que lleva."

"¿La mantequilla?" preguntó Ginny, rodando los ojos.

"Como si tú necesitaras más imaginación, Luna..." murmuró quedamente Neville.

Hermione los dejó en plena conversación y se encaminó a la barra.

"Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, por favor."

Aberforth, sin levantar la mirada del periódico, agitó su varita y tres cervezas de mantequilla volaron hacia la mesa. La cuarta se quedó en la barra. Aberforth entonces sacó una copa de hidromiel, que hizo que su parecido con Dumbledore fuera mucho más evidente. Se retiró las gafas y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"Hola, Hermione."

Ella conjuró ausentemente una copa y se sirvió la cerveza de mantequilla. Dejó unas monedas en la barra.

"Hola" dijo quedamente, todavía asombrada del parecido.

"Has visto lo de Azkaban."

Ella asintió.

"Voldemort ha puesto en una situación de vida o muerte a esos mortífagos. Les ha dado una última oportunidad. O consiguen a Potter, o mueren bajo la varita de Voldemort." Hermione se estremeció. "Un animal acorralado y herido de muerte es más peligroso que ningún otro, no lo olvides. Ni tú, ni tus amigos."

Ella tragó saliva, con temor. De modo que Voldemort pretendía servirse de la desesperación de los mortífagos liberados para atacar directamente.

"Yo… quería saber qué tal iba lo del Guardapelo."

Aberforth sonrió con una mirada inteligente. Hizo un movimiento con la varita, y el Guardapelo apareció en la mano. El mismo que había mostrado a Draco y a ella. No se parecía al que Harry le mostró y que era el que dejó R.A.B.

"Dile a Potter que lo lleve puesto. Pero que no lo muestre hasta el final." Puso el Guardapelo en la mano de Hermione.

"¿Por qué no nos lo ha dado antes?"

"Porque Potter no estaba preparado."

Hermione parpadeó.

"¿Cómo que no estaba preparado?. ¿Preparado para qué?"

Aberforth miró el Guardapelo.

"Ahora Potter sabe destruir un alma. De momento, dile que no destruya esta." Volvió a mirar a Hermione. "Dile que mantenga el Horrocrux hasta la batalla final. Pero que no lo revele."

"Pero…" empezó a decir ella. Aberforth simplemente sacudió la mano.

"¿Y la serpiente?"

"Yo… he descubierto un hechizo pero no me sale muy bien. El hechizo _Ouroboros." _

Aberforth elevó las cejas ligeramente. Pero esbozó esa extraña mueca en su austero rostro.

"He sido siempre muy aficionado a los hechizos con los animales. Una vez incluso creo que el Ministerio se enfadó un poco conmigo…" se encogió de hombros. Hermione sonrió con nostalgia. La indiferencia con la que decía las cosas le estaba recordando cada vez más a Dumbledore.

Agitó la varita y las mesas se recogieron en un lado. Ginny, Neville y Luna miraron con sorpresa cuando su mesa también se pegó a la pared. Se pusieron de pie y las sillas se apilaron en un rincón.

Aberforth agitó la varita y la puerta echó el cierre. Salió de la barra y se dirigió al grupo que estaba sorprendido.

"Veamos." Observó con detenimiento al grupo, que se sintió ligeramente radiografiado. Paró un momento en Ginny.

"Ten paciencia. Potter volverá. Pero necesita tu coraje y tu fuerza tanto como tú necesitas la suya. No lo dejes."

Ginny bajó la cabeza.

"Lovegood. Qué nombre más interesante." Luna miró con sus grandes ojos y sonrió levemente. "Ayuda entonces a Potter. Está empezando a creer también."

"Harry siempre me ha creído." Dijo Luna con tranquilidad. Aberforth miró fijamente a Neville.

"Longbottom." Murmuró.

Neville palideció. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que su fama le precediera que no pudo articular palabra.

"Por favor, conjura una serpiente." Murmuró con una extraña suavidad.

Neville tragó saliva. Hermione frunció el ceño, sorprendida. De todos, había elegido a Neville, que de todos ellos era el que tenía más dificultades con la magia. Neville sacó la varita.

"_Serpent Sortia"_ dijo, apuntando tímidamente hacia la pared del fondo.

De su varita salió un rayo y al otro extremo de la sala conjuró una cobra perfecta. Todos se echaron atrás. Hermione no se lo podía creer. _Neville había conjurado una cobra._ Y por la expresión de sus compañeros, no era la única en haber pensado que Neville iba simplemente a hacer aparecer una culebrita de río.

"Vamos, Hermione. Ahora intenta el hechizo."

Todos sacaron sus varitas sin perder de vista el reptil, que avanzada lentamente hacia ellos.

"_¡Ouroboros!"_ dijo, apuntando a la serpiente. Ésta se detuvo, siguió la Varita según iba apuntándola Hermione, pero nada más.

Todos abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

"¿Y ahora, puedo echarla a la chimenea, a una fosa o algo así?" murmuró asustada Hermione, que no sabía que tenía que hacer con la cobra bajo su dominio, que seguía con la mirada fija en la varita de Hermione.

"Podrías… funciona como un _Imperius_." Murmuró Aberforth. "Pero me temo que eso no sería tan fácil en una serpiente como Nagini. El _Ouroboros_ más perfecto es aquel en el que el Ofiuco consigue que la serpiente se devore a sí misma."

Ginny puso una mueca de asco. Luna se asomó con curiosidad y Neville miró como si notara un olor desagradable.

Hermione asintió. Lograr que se devore a sí misma. Entonces trazó un círculo perfecto con la varita. La cobra mordió su extremo y empezó a tragarse a si misma. Hermione sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

La cobra pareció estar envuelta en rayos azulados. Hermione apuntó dispuesta a lanzar el contrahechizo _Vipera Evanesco_. Pero Aberforth negó con la cabeza.

La serpiente, después de un destello cegador, desapareció despacio, dejando detrás de sí un simple círculo de humo.

Todos miraron estupefactos, incluida la propia Hermione.

"Ha sido increíble."

"Yo lo que he visto más increíble es que haya podido conjurar una cobra." Murrmuró en voz baja Neville. "Que Hermione haga magia avanzada no tiene nada de extraordinario."

Aberforth fue quien habló.

"Longbottom. Aquí tienes mi varita. Por favor, conjura la serpiente de nuevo."

Neville tomó la varita y apuntó de nuevo.

"_Serpent Sortia"_

De la varita salió un rayo que simplemente chamuscó la pared. Todos se echaron para atrás, incluido el propio Neville, que observaba la varita como si la hubiese estropeado.

Aberforth simplemente se la quitó de la mano.

"La varita elige al dueño. No al revés." Miró a Neville. "No hay ningún problema con tu magia, Longbottom. No me mires así, y no pienses que eres un squib. No lo eres. El usar la varita de tu padre no ha sido un homenaje a él, sino más bien una traba a tu desarrollo como mago. No le tengas apego a las cosas antiguas. No cometas los errores de otros." Miró a Hermione significativamente, pero volvió a mirar a Neville. "Tú tienes tu propia varita, y notarás que es una parte de _ti_. No una parte de tu padre."

Todos miraron al anciano boquiabiertos. Hermione nunca había sentido a Aberforth tan parecido a Dumbledore como en ese momento.

"Y ahora, os voy a pedir que os marchéis." Todos parpadearon sorprendidos. "No me gustan los niños en mi local" murmuró de mal humor. Pero Hermione sonrió secretamente. Su ayuda había sido magnífica.

Se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó el cuenco de polvos Flu y les dijo.

"Id a visitar a Minerva. Os está esperando."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione llegó la primera al despacho de McGonagall. Estaba sentada en el escritorio, leyendo documentos y pergaminos. Esbozó una breve sonrisa en cuanto todos llegaron al despacho.

"Hola a todos. Me alegra que hayáis venido." Conjuró unas tazas de té para todos, y una tetera que empezó a servir.

"Hola, profesora." Dijeron todos, sin adivinar el motivo por el que habían llegado. McGonagall conjuró varias sillas alrededor de su escritorio, donde pudieron sentarse los cinco.

"Estoy muy contenta sobre cómo se están desarrollando los acontecimientos." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Disculpe… profesora…" dijo Ginny. "Pero que unos mortífagos huyan de Azkaban no creo que sea motivo para alegrarse.

Pero ella no retiró la sonrisa de los labios. Bebió un poco de té, y los miró. Echó la vista al Sombrero Seleccionador que estaba en un alto. Hermione pensó que lo había visto guiñarle un ojo, pero pensó que habría sido un efecto de la luz. Entonces se fijó en el retrato de Dumbledore. Estaba sentado, con las manos enlazadas en su regazo, y los miraba con una expresión entre nostálgica y orgullosa.

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero esa expresión le dio ganas de llorar. Se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un sorbo de té.

"Vamos a convocar a la Orden." dijo simplemente McGonagall. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar."

Ginny y Hermione entendieron inmediatamente. Neville abrió los ojos, con una mirada de pura comprensión. La Orden… a la que habían pertenecido sus padres. Luna pestañeó con su habitual y tranquilo interés.

De pronto el Sombrero recitó:

_"Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,  
las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,  
y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado  
por malignas fuerzas externas,  
y que si unidos no permanecemos  
por dentro nos desmoronaremos.  
Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos."  
_

"Sí" comentó tranquilamente McGonagall. "La unión de las Cuatro Casas es ahora, más que nunca, fundamental."

Entonces McGonagall abrió un cajón de su escritorio, y extrajo varios sobres cerrados.

"_Luna Lovegood."_

Luna abrió los ojos y cogió su sobre con su habitual curiosidad.

"_Neville Longbottom."_

Neville se levantó para agarrar el sobre todavía con una expresión incrédula.

La Directora se puso en pie y se dirigió a una lechuza de plumas marrones que había detrás de ella y le entregó una carta. Abrió la ventana y el ave echó a volar. Volvió a sentarse, mientras sus pasmados estudiantes abrían sus sobres.

"Directora…" se oyó una voz perezosa. Hermione levantó la vista y vio que quien hablaba era Phineas Nigellus Black desde su retrato.

"¿Sí, Phineas?" respondió ella con cortesía.

"Ya han llegado."

McGonagall sonrió.

"Gracias, Phineas."

El retrato quedó vacío.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry y Ron llegaron agotados a Grimmauld Place. Era bastante tarde, y tenían ganas ya de tumbarse a descansar y dormir hasta el día siguiente. En la mesa de la sala de estar había varios libros y pergaminos desparramados.

"No puede ser más que Hermione, seguro que buscando una forma de hacer oficial el P.E.D.D.O." dijo Ron, que iba hacia la cocina.

Pero Harry se asomó para leer con atención.

"Hechizo _Ouroboros_." Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Me preguntó para qué está mirando un hechizo así…"

Ron apareció con un trozo de pan y queso a la boca.

"…O probablemente porque se ha obsesionado con la suspensión de clases y pretende seguir como si siguiera en Hogwarts" continuó como si no hubiese oído a Harry.

Harry subió a su dormitorio. Pasó por la habitación del retrato de Phineas Nigellus, que estaba paseando de un lugar a otro. Pero no pudo evitarlo, de todo el mundo, ahora quería hablar precisamente con él. Y entró. Harry dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en la cama.

"Hola. ¿Está soso Hogwarts sin sus queridos estudiantes, verdad?"

Phineas Nigellus resopló con desdén.

"Ya podría ser así siempre, sin molestos adolescentes llorando sus problemas a los directores." Miró con frialdad a Harry. "¿Tú de dónde vienes?"

"De practicar magia oscura" dijo con una sonrisa lobuna. "Si soy el heredero de los Black, tengo que vivir según sus expectativas."

Phineas Nigellus se acercó un poco más.

"Veo mucho de mi tatara-tataranieto en ti. La misma impertinencia, el mismo coraje, pero la misma idiotez. Hablar de la magia oscura como si no fuese nada."

"Lo hago para salvar a mucha gente." dijo Harry, curiosamente de muy buen humor. Ser comparado con Sirius era el mejor halago que le podían hacer.

"Eso, muy Gryffindor. Primero salvar gente. Los Slytherin no somos así, analizamos la situación y vemos si nos conviene hacer tantas tonterías."

Harry sonrió de medio lado. Empezaba a tomarle gusto a hablarle al retrato de Phineas Nigellus.

"Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con jovenzuelos insolentes. Tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de la directora."

Harry se incorporó y caminó para acercarse al retrato.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Dice que va siendo hora de que empieces a practicar hechizos sin varita."

Harry asintió levemente. Pero Phineas lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

"¿Ahora vas a decirme qué has estado haciendo?"

"No puedo, aún no..." susurró Harry.

"¿Cómo murió Sirius?" preguntó bruscamente Phineas.

Harry levantó los ojos, y observó el retrato con una mezcla de dolor y rabia contenidas.

"¿Nunca se lo dijo Dumbledore?"

"Digamos que no lo pregunté."

"Su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, lo asesinó." respondió ásperamente Harry.

Phineas Nigellus miró fijamente a Harry.

"¿Una Black?"

Harry no respondió. Phineas se sentó en la silla, y quedó inmóvil. Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Tocó su varita, y tocó el espejo. Suspiró.

"_Ya lo pensaré mañana. Ahora estoy muy cansado. Además, mañana me toca preparar el Dušamãrtãv para la Varita de Ravenclaw."_

Recogió la bolsa del suelo y siguió hacia su habitación. En unos minutos, se había dormido.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione miró a Luna cuando ésta gimió de sorpresa, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Neville.

Estaba agachado, con los codos en las rodillas, la carta en una mano y cabeza baja, apoyada en la otra mano, que tenía en la frente. Ginny y ella se miraron, y Ginny se arrodilló junto a él. Hermione miró a McGonagall que observaba a Neville con cierta tristeza y orgullo en los ojos, una expresión muy similar a la que había visto al retrato de Dumbledore.

Ginny leyó la carta que tenía Neville, que no había levantado la cabeza. Y soltó una exclamación ahogada.

Miró a Hermione, y le dio la carta.

"_Estimado Sr. Longbottom:_

_La Sede de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en Grimmauld Place, 12._

_Firmado: Albus Dumbledore."_

Hermione abrió la boca y miró a McGonagall estupefacta.

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

McGonagall esbozó una breve sonrisa.

"El Director tenía muchas esperanzas en vosotros. Lo dejó todo preparado para que esta batalla final la podamos ganar."

Hermione sintió una oleada de profundo aprecio por Neville. El haber recibido esa carta era una forma de confirmar que sí era más que un digno sucesor de sus padres. Algo que había visto siempre imposible de conseguir.

Ginny, acuclillada delante de él, le daba golpecitos en el hombro y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Neville." Le susurró.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Esta no es tu varita"

"No. Evidentemente la antigua la rompieron antes de que entrara en Azkaban. Nos han proporcionado nuevas." miró a su hijo, de arriba a abajo. "Me han hablado maravillas de tu actitud y tu misión."

"Yo no maté a Dumbledore, si te refieres a eso. No hace falta que seas sarcástico conmigo."

"No lo soy. Te felicito. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"No lo estés tanto. No me gusta vivir con una sentencia de muerte."

"No... supongo que no..." dijo con un matiz incluso... de pesar.

"Si he hecho todo esto, ha sido por mi madre. Y ella ha arriesgado mucho por mi. Nos debes una, padre."

Su interlocutor suspiró profundamente. Se retiró el anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón y lo puso en la mano de su hijo.

"¿Por qué me das esto?"

"Porque eres mi heredero." Dio un abrazo a su hijo con un brazo, un abrazo extraño, frio. De alguien poco acostumbrado a darlos y tampoco a recibirlos. "No olvides eso. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"¿Y madre?"

"Ella siempre me entendió. Es mejor que siga con Bellatrix. Tu madre... tiene más valor del que yo nunca tuve. Se arriesgó mucho por ti. Intentó arreglar mis errores. Ahora es turno de que yo arregle los míos. Adiós, Draco."

Se colocó la máscara de mortífago.

Y Desapareció.

Draco se quedó mirando durante unos segundos el punto donde había desaparecido Lucius Malfoy. Pero en ese momento una lechuza marrón llegaba hacia él. Recogió la carta que llevaba.

_"Draco Malfoy."_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Después de que Minerva McGonagall los pusiera al corriente sobre las actividades de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, casi tres horas después los cinco llegaron a Grimmauld Place gracias al Traslador de tetera que tenía Dumbledore en el despacho, y que nunca se molestó en registrar. Llegaron a la cocina, y Luna y Neville miraron alrededor con curiosidad.

"¿Esto… es… la sede de la Orden?" dijo Neville con extrañeza.

Ginny sonrió.

"Sí. Está un poco abandonadillo ¿verdad? Pero al final empiezas a tomarle cariño. Mañana ya os explicaremos mas cosas. Ahora podríamos ir a buscar alguna habitación habitable, porque es un poco tarde."

Hermione, Ginny y Luna compartieron una habitación, donde tuvieron que traer otra cama. Neville se acomodó en otra. Sin embargo, ni Harry ni Ron dieron muestras de haberse despertado.

Antes de ir a dormir, Hermione sintió un golpe en la ventana. Se acercó, y abrió la ventana. Delante tenía una lechuza marrón. Se Apareció en la cocina a darle su premio a la lechuza, y regresó a la habitación. Mientras le daba de comer, desprendió la carta. Iba dirigida a ella.

Abrió el sobre y su corazón dio un vuelco.

" _Mañana llego._

_Sangrecita pura."_

Una corriente de emoción recorrió de los pies a la cabeza a Hermione. Esa noche no fue capaz de dormir. Sintió la misma ansiedad que cuando era pequeña le decían que vendría Papá Noel en Nochebuena...

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

La noticia de que estaban incluidos en el Secreto del _Fidelius_ Luna y Neville era una noticia asombrosa. Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo y de admiración hacia Dumbledore. Luna y Neville se marcharon a sus casas por la mañana, aunque dijeron que pasarían por Grimmauld Place o por Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry, como siempre, recordó lo solitario que se había sentido Sirius cuando tuvo que permanecer encerrado en Grimmauld Place. Y se sintió muy afortunado por tener los amigos que tenía, que no dudaban en pasar todo el tiempo posible en su compañía, arriesgando incluso sus cuellos por ayudarle, algunos incluso sin saber, como Neville o Luna, que estaba tratando de acabar con los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Esa mañana Ron, Harry y Hermione decidieron quedarse en casa. Ginny sin embargo pensaba salir a ayudar a Fred y George. Pero antes, Harry les contó la experiencia en Bulgaria, y la ayuda de Viktor. Hermione sonrió con orgullo, siempre había considerado a Viktor como alguien digno de admiración. Incluso Ron admitió, a regañadientes, que Viktor no sólo era un buscador de primera, sino que era un mago muy hábil, pero también generoso.

Pero Harry no mencionó el espejo. Todavía no podía.

Cuando Ginny se marchó a Sortilegios Weasley, Harry llevó a Hermione y Ron a la habitación de Walburga Black, donde antes había estado alojado Buckbeak.

"Harry… ¿no podías haber cogido otro sitio que no fuera la habitación más sucia y pestilente de la casa?" dijo Ron, llevándose el puño de su camisa a la nariz y boca.

"Bueno… pensé que si algo explota, mejor fuera en la zona de la casa que menos iba a echar de menos."

Pero Ron lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Harry levitó la Varita de Ravenclaw hacia el centro de la habitación y la dejó en el suelo. "Esto es lo que nos enseñó Viktor… y espero que funcione."

Hermione y Ron se echaron instintivamente hacia la pared, sin quitar los ojos de la varita. Harry se dio la vuelta.

"Necesito que os concentréis en el escudo más potente que podáis ¿de acuerdo?"

Ron y Hermione asintieron con el rostro pálido, y sacaron sus varitas.

"_¡¡¡Dušamãrtãv!!!" _Harry sintió el remolino que parecía arrastrarlos a todos hacia la Varita, y un ruido ensordecedor. Algo parecido a un grito agudo sonó desde el interior de la Varita…

"_¡¡¡Protego!!!"_ gritaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

Sintió como si algo tirara de su pecho, como si le faltara el aire. Miró de reojo y vio que Ron y Hermione estaban arrodillados en el suelo, protegiéndose y protegiéndole a él del remolino.

Con un siseo, como el viento pasando por una rendija, el remolino fue perdiendo fuerza, y Harry sintió como si volviera a sentir el oxígeno entrando en los pulmones, desapareciendo poco a poco la sensación de ahogo.

Miró, y donde antes había una reluciente y noble varita, ahora sólo había un pedazo de madera oscurecida. Harry soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry" susurró. "Sólo nos falta acabar con la maldita serpiente, y ya estaríamos. Cuando quieras, te enseño el _Ouroboros_." Sonrió con malicia. "Y te sorprenderá."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Por la tarde, después de que Harry hubiese descansado del hechizo, Hermione le puso al corriente sobre el _Ouroboros_. Aunque prefirió omitirle dónde encontró por primera vez el hechizo. Tenía la sensación de que ni Ron ni él entenderían qué hacía en la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry sólo preguntó quedamente qué había ido a hacer Malfoy, si a ella le había pedido que no se despegara de su lado.

"Harry… créeme si te digo que nada me gustaría más que estar junto a Malfoy."

Esta confesión, realizada cuando Ron se había bajado a coger algo para picar, sorprendió, y mucho, a Harry.

"Imaginaba algo de eso, Hermione. Ten cuidado. Malfoy todavía no me ha demostrado que tiene mi confianza al cien por cien."

Aunque Harry no se lo dijo, era plenamente consciente de cómo fue su último encuentro con Dumbledore. Dumbledore confiaba en Draco. Pensaba que no era un asesino... y él mismo lo vio bajar la varita, incapaz, estaba seguro, de que no habría podido cometer semejante crimen.

Hermione le explicó cómo había sido el curioso encuentro con Aberforth, y la reunión posterior con McGonagall.

"Me gustaría verlos a los dos." Murmuró Harry. "Incluso tengo ganas de hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore."

Hermione entonces cayó en algo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, salió disparada hacia su habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

"Esto me lo dio McGonagall para ti." Puso en su mano un pequeño frasco con un brillante líquido plateado.

"Una Memoria…" murmuró Harry.

"Sí. Es la memoria de Regulus Black, que guardó Dumbledore. Quería que fuese para ti."

Harry bajó los ojos y sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que estaba siendo parte de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black. Se sintió incluso su legítimo heredero. Y por primera vez, sintió orgullo por pertenecer a ellos. Algo que, desgraciadamente, nunca sintió Sirius, pero que no dudaba que habría sentido si hubiese llegado a conocer todos los hechos.

Parpadeó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pero agitó la cabeza y miró a Hermione.

"Lo malo es que no tengo un Pensadero." Dijo bromeando.

Hermione se rió.

"También tengo otra cosa."

Sacó del bolsillo el guardapelo de Slytherin. Harry lo tomó, con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

"Dumbledore murió… por conseguir un guardapelo falso." Susurró.

"Dumbledore murió porque quería que el guardapelo fuera falso." Corrigió Hermione. "Era su manera de comprobar que Snape le había dicho la verdad. Que le fue fiel. Que no traicionó a Regulus."

Harry sintió ganas de contarle a Hermione lo del espejo… pero no podía. Aún no.

"Aberforth dijo que lo llevaras en todo momento. Pero que no lo muestres, hasta el final. Dice que sabes destruir un alma ahora. Todavía no destruyas la del guardapelo."

Harry pestañeó un par de veces. Y cerró los ojos con gran dolor. Hermione lo miró preocupada.

"Harry... ¿qué te ocurre?..."

Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y tocó el espejo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"Que estoy preparado..." susurró.

Harry se puso el collar y lo metió en el cuello, quedando así oculto. Pero tenía el rostro contraído de tristeza.

"Me voy a pasar por Sortilegios Weasley." dijo Hermione, incorporándose. "Tú quédate y practica un poco el _Ouroboros_. Dile a Ron que te conjure una serpiente. Y no vale hablarle en Pársel para controlarla…" dijo Hermione, para intentar hacerle sonreír.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Ya era casi la hora de cerrar. El Callejón Diagón poco a poco iba apagando las luces y las tiendas echaban los cierres. Hermione había llegado y directamente la habían colgado una túnica para empezar a demostrar sus vastos conocimientos en magia muggle. Algo que había pasmado anteriormente a Ron, sin entender esa "magia" con una varita de "blástico" de color negro y extremos blancos. Hermione demostró también que era hábil con los hechizos limpiadores, así que ayudó a recoger lo que ya no servía a los gemelos, a Maddy y Monica; todos entrando y saliendo de la tienda con cajas vacías y desperdicios que más tarde harían desaparecer.

Finalmente, los últimos clientes fueron saliendo de la tienda.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"_Crucio"_

Junto a Sortilegios Weasley, la figura vestida de púrpura cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, la capa extendida en el suelo, los rizos desparramados por la espalda. Si la máscara de mortífago tuviera vida, estaría sonriendo de pura satisfacción. Si cuando advertían de que salir a determinadas horas era peligroso era por algo…

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ Ya he vuelto a revelar cosas __fundamentales__ para el final. Que por cierto, se aproxima… :( Por si acaso, recapitulo:_

_Neville__: me produce mucha ternura (creo que a todo el mundo). Yo prefiero pensar que el usar la varita de Frank Longbottom no ha sido beneficioso para él. La varita elige al mago. Espero que Neville dé más guerra en el Libro 7, ahora que tiene por fin una varita propia y por su paso por el ED y su experiencia contra mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia y en la Batalla de Hogwarts. __Por cierto, he leído que Neville, aunque no destacó tanto en la lucha en Hogwarts, pudo haber sido el que dejó fuera de combate a Fenrir Greyback. ¡Así que doblemente enamorada del personaje! Y es por exclusión, ya que los demás estaban enzarzados en sus propias peleas._

_McGo__: Me declaré fan sin condiciones de McGonagall cuando habló con Neville y le dijo que tomara Encantamientos, ya que su nota no era suficiente en Transformaciones, y que su abuela tenía que estar orgullosa del nieto que tenía. Y cuando plantó cara a Umbridge, con ese estilo inconfundible. _

_Aberforth__: Me hacía gracia eso de los hechizos prohibidos con cabras. Así que he querido utilizarlo para que perfeccione el Ouroboros de Hermione. Hechizos con animales… no sé, lo veía coherente. También quería que algo de la grandeza de Dumbledore estuviera en él, y revelara lo de la varita de Neville. Al principio pensé en McGonagall, pero cambié de idea cuando caí en que nunca antes ningún profesor había cuestionado el uso de la varita de Frank Longbottom. Y también, ese aire de espía… sabiendo lo del guardapelo, (que tiene tela) y lo de los mortífagos._

_El Sombrero__: Es parte de los versos que recita en La Orden del Fénix. La unión de las Casas de Hogwarts… así que tenemos Gryffindors (a mogollón), Ravenclaw (Lunita); Hufflepuff (Ernie, Hannah, Susan… incluso Tonks, y supongo que sacaré unos cuantos más, me gustan los Hufflepuff :)… y… Slytherin, con Phineas Nigellus y con... (las dramioneras, empezad a aplaudir :p._

_Sirius, el espejo__: ya volveré sobre ese tema. Harry no habla de momento. Pero creo que estoy dando detalles importantes (ver además siguiente apartado)._

_Harry, el guardapelo__: En la portada americana se ven a Harry y a Voldemort en un extraño lugar… parecido a un estadio o un teatro romano… no sé. Incluso tiene el __**telón abierto**__. Y Harry lleva un collar. Las pistas que he dado son claras. Para mi, Harry se enfrentará a Voldemort "con la cabeza bien alta, entrando en la arena, no siendo empujado a ella" como decía en el Libro 6, con el guardapelo en el cuello, y el lugar… la puerta del Dpt. de Misterios (la puerta cerrada). Ambos miran a algo… no tengo ni idea de qué. Pero ya lo tengo para mi fic :)._

_Draco__: Extraña conversación con Lucius ¿no?. Y ese final… No olvides, Draco había avisado que llegaba ese mismo día… así que, __por fin__, regresa el capi que viene. Y adivina qué hará si ve a una castaña en el suelo, retorciéndose por la tortura… ¿ayudar a torturarla?. ¿Él es el mortífago…? Si te sirve de pista, el próximo cap se titula _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus… _para despistados/as, es el lema de Hogwarts. "Nunca hagas cosquillas a un __dragón__ que duerme."_

_Review? Para cuando vuelva:)_


	25. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

_**N/A: **He vuelto un día antes, gracias a la jefa de mi jefe, que lo manda mañana a Libia nada menos. Así que encantada de saludaros hoy. __Muchas gracias, lectores/as, y __reviewers __**blackstarshine; Leiph Lestrange; Erea; CrisBlack; monmalfoy; Adi Malfoy; Heredrha **__(toda una introducción de Encantamientos Ocultadores, para horror de Sirius ;)__**; Goi Izarra **__(lo mismo!); __**lara evans; Isa Malfoy; Pansy Greengrass; oromalfoy; Siegfried Jenovian **(doble)**; herminione; XKelidaX; OrdendelFenix; oOo.Thea.oOo **_

_El comienzo es complicado :S escribir una escena de batalla coral es __muy__ difícil… al menos para mi. Te acabas haciendo un lío de hechizos, de atacantes y de víctimas… y coordinarlo. En fin, el conflicto personal de Harry ha quedado claro ("massomeno")… pasamos al del rubio… dramioneras, a ver si no os defraudo._

_El capítulo más __largo hasta ahora__, aviso tradicional: si no tienes tiempo mejor busca otro rato. Ve al baño, tráete comida y bebida… y espero que no te duermas. Hay dramione más que suficiente._

_No hagas escala en el aeropuerto de Schiphol (Amsterdam). Menos aún en verano (hasta la fila de la U. Europea era horrorosa), a menos que quieras terminar un fic al que le faltan unos cuatro capítulos... ¬¬' . Estoy contenta con el resultado final de este capítulo, por los contrastes amor-guerra, los pasados que determinan los hechos presentes (y futuros…), los círculos de violencia y venganza, (que traen más violencia y venganza todavía...) Bueno son muchas cosas. En fin, se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos, con toda humildad, claro u.u _

**oo**OO**oo**

**Resumen Cap. 24: **Aberforth Dumbledore enseña a perfeccionar el hechizo Ouroboros para que Harry pueda acabar con Nagini. Entrega el guardapelo, pero recomienda no eliminar el alma que contiene. Pasan a Hogwarts, donde McGonagall entrega dos cartas a Neville y Luna, donde Dumbledore les revela la Sede de la Orden del Fénix, en Grimmauld Place. El Sombrero Seleccionador recuerda la importancia de la unión de las Casas. Por otro lado, Lucius Malfoy se despide de su hijo. Éste avisa a Hermione que llegará al día siguiente, día en el que un mortífago ataca a un empleado de Sortilegios Weasley, cuando está a punto de cerrar.

* * *

**Capitulo 25. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

Ginny estaba levitando el plumero para que limpiara las estanterías superiores. Nunca se le habían dado especialmente bien los hechizos limpiadores, pero había aprendido unos cuantos de su madre, toda una experta al ser la que dirigía una familia tan numerosa. Y especialmente la que había criado a dos como Fred y George. Pero paró un momento su actividad cuando a sus pies, Crookshanks bufó sacando los afilados colmillos, la mirada fija en la calle.

"¿Qué pasa, Crookshanks?"

Ginny, que había aprendido a fiarse del gato de Hermione, miró fuera. En la trastienda se oían ruidos de sus hermanos y las voces de las chicas, así que agarró con fuerza la varita y salió a la calle. Crookshanks seguía bufando agresivamente a sus pies. A la vuelta de la esquina, entre las sombras, vio una estampa que le heló la sangre.

Un mortífago, con la varita extendida, practicando el _Cruciatus _a una figura familiar, vestida de púrpura como ella, que, gritando de dolor, temblaba en el suelo.

Por puro instinto, Ginny lanzó su famoso hechizo mocomurciélago. Inmediatamente, el mortífago se llevó las manos a la cara, y el _Cruciatus _se detuvo.

"¡Fred, George!" gritó con voz aguda.

El mortífago a quien lanzó su hechizo mocomurciélago detuvo el _Cruciatus_ y la apuntó con su varita ciegamente. Pero, Ginny, con la varita en alto preparada para combatir, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. A unos pocos pasos, vio la figura silenciosa y oscura de Draco Malfoy que se aproximaba con una expresión extrañada, y estaba sacando la varita.

"Te he pagado con la misma moneda, Malfoy." dijo con desprecio el mortífago, con inconfundible voz de mujer, cuando creyó distinguirlo entre la oscuridad del Callejón Diagón.

Malfoy no varió su expresión pero abrió los ojos grises de par en par cuando observó en el suelo unos rizos castaños. Fred y George salieron de la tienda corriendo con las varitas en la mano. Ginny inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a la víctima.

El Callejón Diagón, a oscuras, estaba absolutamente vacío.

"_Expelliarmus"._ Murmuró Malfoy con una voz de hielo, apuntando con la varita directamente al mortífago.

Cayó la máscara. Y chocó violentamente contra la pared del fondo.

"_Sectumsempra"_ volvió a hablar con frialdad. Sin arrepentimiento. Pero dispuesto a que Alecto Carrow aprendiera que nadie le busca las cosquillas a un dragón que duerme. No tienen buen despertar.

Como si de una espada invisible se tratara, Draco agitó la varita y cortes sanguinolentos aparecieron por el cuerpo de Carrow. Ésta cayó al suelo.

"Me da… igual… la sangre sucia ha pagado por tus actos, Malfoy…" susurró escupiendo sangre. "Ojo por ojo…"

"_¡Cruc…!"_ empezó a decir Malfoy, elevando la varita, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"¡No hagas el idiota, Malfoy. Si tú también pronuncias una Imperdonable, no servirá de nada… y tú irías derecho a Azkaban...!" dijo Fred, sujetándole la muñeca con firmeza.

"¡Cuidado, Fred!" gritó Ginny, arrodillada, sujetando en su regazo a la víctima de Alecto.

De la esquina sugieron cuatro mortífagos más.

_"¡Expecto patronum!"_ gritó George.

Uno de los mortífagos lanzó un rayo de color azulado hacia George, que acababa de enviar un mensaje a la Orden. George cayó hacia el escaparate de la tienda, llevándose la mano al pecho. Fred soltó la muñeca de Malfoy.

_"¡Desmaius!" _gritó Fred al mortífago que había atacado a George. El mortífago cayó al suelo, descubriendo una melena rubia y larga. Malfoy había ido hacia Ginny, ignorando la batalla de los gemelos. Pero otro mortífago le lanzó una maldición que lo empujó hacia la pared, desorientándolo.

Ginny atacó a este mortífago con su hechizo mocomurciélago, que se llevó las manos a la cara. Era Jugson. Pero no tuvo tiempo para entretenerse con él, con dudas sobre si quedarse con su amiga, o con George, que se incorporaba con dificultad. Otro mortífago se acercó a él, con una risa siniestra.

"¡Hija de...!" gritó Jugson, al haber sido sorprendido por Ginny.

"¡Monica!" De la tienda salió Maddy, con su túnica púrpura, y corrió hacia la figura desvanecida por el _Cruciatus_ de Alecto.

Entre los hechizos que esquivaba, Fred gritó.

"¡Maddy, Desaparece con Monica, llévatela a San Mungo!" La joven dependienta obedeció y Desaparecieron. Draco sacudió la cabeza, mareado por el ataque de Jugson. Pero miró fijamente el punto donde había desaparecido Maddy junto a la herida.

_¿Mónica?_

Miró hacia donde estaban los tres Weasleys. Ginny, que ayudaba a George, y Fred protegiéndolos del ataque del tercer mortífago, que seguía riendo ante la perspectiva de tener a su merced a tres víctimas.

Pero el cuarto mortífago lanzó una maldición que golpeó a los tres. George, sin embargo, se incorporó y lanzó un _Desmaius_ a éste último. Su máscara cayó y descubrió a Avery, que cayó al suelo. Malfoy apretó los dientes y volvió a agarrar su varita, recuperándose definitivamente del ataque de Jugson. Otro rayo se dirigía a los tres por parte del riente mortífago.

_"¡Protego!"_ gritó Hermione, que acababa de salir de la trastienda para colocarse delante y proteger a Fred, George y Ginny.

Draco se paralizó. La víctima no había sido entonces Hermione. Pero ella ni siquiera lo había visto a él. Apuntaba con su varita al mortífago que reía. Fred, con la mano en el hombro, también apuntó. Ginny se apoyaba en George, aturdida por el ataque de Avery. Pero Hermione detectó que otra figura se acercaba y se dio la vuelta.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy, que la miraba todavía incrédulo. No reaccionó cuando, aun con la madición mocomurciélago de Ginny, Alecto la atacó a ella.

_"¡Expelliarmus!"_ gritó Alecto. Hermione cayó hacia atrás. Fred se agachó a ayudar a Hermione, mientras George y Ginny, aturdidos, seguían apuntando a mortífago, que debía encontrar la situación muy divertida. Se encontraban a varios metros de Draco.

"_Sectumsempra"_ gritó Malfoy, con absoluta rabia. Alecto volvió a caer atrás, como si una espada la hubiese rajado por varias partes del cuerpo. "¿No has tenido suficiente, zorra?"

"No tienes huevos, Malfoy…" gritó Alecto, escupiendo sangre. "No los tuviste con Dumbledore… y no los tendrás ahora…"

"¿Draco?" preguntó el mortífago rubio que había recibido el _Desmaius_ de Fred. Malfoy se giró inmediatamente hacia el hombre rubio y arrodillado junto a ellos, sobre el que acababa de reparar.

"¡¡Padre!!"

Alecto entonces aprovechó para atacar.

_"¡Cruciatus!" _

Draco gritó de dolor ante la maldición de la tortura.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Fred y George se incorporaron y se miraron.

"Bien, estábamos muy desentrenados. Desde lo de Umbridge no habíamos tenido tanta diversión."

Ambos apuntaron al mortífago que antes se reía. Avery se incorporó. Pero Hermione, que se había clavado un saliente en la espalda, vio horrorizada que detrás de Avery y del otro mortífago aparecían otros dos mortífagos.

"Macnair, Nott. Habéis tardado mucho." dijo Avery, apuntando con su varita a los gemelos. Éstos se vieron entonces rodeados por el mortífago que reía, Avery, y los dos nuevos mortífagos.

Ginny se levantó para combatir con sus hermanos, cuando Hermione vio que, al otro lado, Alecto Carrow estaba lanzando una maldición a Malfoy… y había visto _Cruciatus_ anteriormente como para no reconocer lo que era.

_"¡¡¡NO!!!"_

Hermione se puso de rodillas con dificultad, intentado llegar a Alecto y a Draco, justo cuando Ginny se había aproximado corriendo a socorrerla.

"Ginny... ayúdalo... ¡Ginny, por favor...!" dijo entre lágrimas, incapaz de levantarse ante el pinchazo que sentía, sin apartar la mirada del ataque de Carrow a Malfoy.

Ginny miró a sus hermanos, pero salió corriendo hacia Alecto.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¡¡Detente, Alecto, es mi hijo!!" gritó Lucius. Apuntó con su varita y el _Cruciatus _pareció que no alcanzaba a Draco, que dejó de retorcerse en agonía.

_"¡Expelliarmus!"_ gritó Ginny. Alecto volvió a caer hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el golpe sólo sirvió para que Alecto le lanzara un rayo rojizo hacia Lucius, que cayó al suelo ante el horror de Ginny.

Hermione llegó poco después, y se arrodilló con lágrimas junto a Draco, a quien puso en su regazo.

"No... no... no..." murmuraba entre lágrimas.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Dolohov..." murmuró George, cuando el mortífago se retiró la máscara. El mortífago volvió a reírse.

"Vaya... así que voy a tener el placer de matar a los otros gemelos Prewett. Dicen que la historia se repite. Ellos nos dieron muchos problemas, necesitamos a cinco para fulminarlos. Pero va a ser mucho más fácil con unos niños."

Nott y Macnair rodearon a los gemelos.

Fred y George volvieron a elevar las varitas. Avery se colocó junto a Dolohov.

"Intentadlo." dijo Fred. "Tal vez lo que estás haciendo es darnos a nosotros el gusto de borrarte esa risa…"

"Ahora mismo." siguió George.

Comenzó el ataque.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Granger..."

Hermione tenía la cabeza de Draco en su regazo, ambas manos en su cara. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

"No es justo... no es justo..." murmuraba ella.

"Estoy bien... Esa zorra no me ha hecho nada." dijo, incorporándose con dificultad.

Junto a ellos, Ginny dudaba entre ayudar a Lucius Malfoy, que había caído sobre su espalda, o ayudar a sus hermanos. Éstos se compenetraban en un ataque como solían hacer en cualquier otra actividad.

Sin embargo, Fred y George, a lo lejos, realizaban una asombrosa combinación de defensa-ataque que asombró a Ginny. La maestría que habían demostrado con la Aparición, desde el mismo momento que tuvieron licencia, jugaba un papel fundamental, porque se las ingeniaban para Aparecer y Desaparecer y provocar así ataques absurdos entre los propios mortífagos. Y aprovechaban cualquier mínima vacilación, para lanzar ellos sus propias maldiciones.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Dolohov cayó, llevándose las manos al estómago. Avery hacía tiempo que estaba petrificado y fuera de combate.

"Además, te hemos pegado la lengua al paladar" dijo Fred a Dolohov con rabia, llevándose la mano a la mejilla para apartar un poco de sangre.

"Para que no vuelvas a dirigirnos la palabra." siguió George.

"De hecho, no soportamos ni ver cómo respiras" dijo Fred. "No soportamos tu presencia. Esto va por nuestra madre y nuestros tíos."

_"Petrificus totalus"_ dijeron al tiempo. Antonin Dolohov quedó petrificado.

Macnair apuntó con su varita a Fred y George.

"_Avada…" _

En ese momento, ambos gemelos Desparecieron.

"…_Kedavra."_

La maldición asesina cayó en Nott, ante el horror de Macnair.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"_¡MORSMORDRE!"_

Ginny se puso junto a Fred y George. Fred tenía un corte en la sien, de la que salía sangre, y George se agarraba el hombro derecho. Miraron al cielo.

Macnair empezó a reírse.

"Da igual… ha empezado el dolor… y el sufrimiento..."

Ginny le lanzó un _Desmaius_, y miró al cielo.

Ya habían presenciado la Marca Tenebrosa anteriormente. La calavera verde, de cuya mandíbula salía una serpiente. La Marca que señala la muerte provocada por los mortífagos de Voldemort.

En contraste con el negro del cielo, las líneas de la calavera se fueron haciendo más y más definidas.

Gritos al fondo… sirenas de muggles… y Apareciéndose en el Callejón Diagón, uno tras otro, varias decenas de mortífagos de Voldemort.

Fred cogió a Ginny de la mano.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí…" dijo él, dispuesto a Aparecerse fuera. Ginny no podía Aparecerse todavía.

Ginny sintió un sudor frío. Unos metros más allá estaba Hermione con Malfoy, y Lucius no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

"No podemos… Fred… Hermione está allí..."

Fred soltó una maldición.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco, ignorando a los mortífagos que se estaban apareciendo a varios metros de ellos, se arrodillo junto a su padre.

"Draco… el Señor Tenebroso… lo quiere destruir todo…" tosió y escupió sangre. "…eliminar a los sangre sucia, a los muggles…" sonrió con sarcasmo, pero la mueca sólo hizo incrementar su dolor. "…desea hacer una purga… que nos está costando la vida a las familias de sangre pura…"

Draco se echó para atrás, espantado. La retórica de la sangre pura, tambaleándose frente a sus ojos.

Lucius continuó, murmurando rápido, de forma inconexa.

"El último heredero de los Black… muerto. Los Crouch… los Gaunt… todos fieles... todos muertos…" volvió a toser. "No desea ser ya profesor o director de Hogwarts… desea conquistar… desea aplastar a los muggles… a nuestra costa…" volvió a tomar aire. "Draco… él… es… un simple mestizo… Tiene unas prioridades que pasan por utilizarnos a nosotros como peones… Draco… los Malfoy… estamos condenados… "

Draco asintió despacio con la cabeza.

"Declarar una guerra… a los muggles… así… es batalla perdida. Recuerda lo que te hemos enseñado, Draco…" volvió a tomar aire con dificultad. "Nos ocultamos de los muggles… no les mostramos nuestra magia… porque hay millones de ellos… Nos estamos exterminando nosotros mismos… la pureza de la magia… si saltamos al mundo muggle… se extinguirá…"

"Los Malfoy… viviremos… Draco… no importa lo que pase… nos las arreglamos para sobrevivir… suplicamos, nos agachamos… torturamos o matamos, con tal de sobrevivir…"

"¿Para qué, padre, para ver un mundo destruido?"

"Vive, Draco…" Tomo la mano de su hijo, que llevaba puesto el anillo de la Casa de los Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy exhaló su último aliento.

Su hijo permaneció quieto, con la frente pegada a la frente de su padre.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange se apartó la máscara de la cara.

"Oh… qué hermoso… tres hermanos… no hay duda…" sacó la varita y apuntó a Ginny. "A ti te conozco. Así que eres amiga de Potter. Ahora mismo me empiezas a decir dónde está."

Fred y George se colocaron a ambos lados de Ginny. Pero ella elevó la barbilla.

"Claro. Como que te lo voy a decir, Lestrange."

Bella imitó con voz aguda la respuesta.

"_Como que te lo voy a decir Lestrange."_ Levantó la varita. _"¡Cruci…!"_

Un terrible rayo se interpuso en medio de los mortífagos, Bellatrix y de los tres Weasleys.

Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley y Ojoloco Moody aparecieron junto a los gemelos.

"Cuando quieras, Lestrange." Murmuró Moody, que repasaba con su ojo mágico el grupo de mortífagos.

"Alastor Moody" dijo ella con pura rabia. "Está bien. Ninguno sufrirá… si traéis aquí a Potter."

"Lestrange." Harry Potter se Apareció delante del grupo de la Orden del Fénix. Ron se colocó junto a George.

"¡Harry, márchate de aquí!" gritó Lupin, adelantándose hacia él. Pero Tonks lo sujetó.

Pero Harry levantó la mirada con frialdad hacia el grupo de encapuchados. Apuntó con su varita a todos los mortífagos. Vestido todo de negro, alto. Sin vacilar.

"Lestrange." Repitió. "Recoge a toda esa basura que te acompaña y márchate. Contigo ya saldaré cuentas. Dile a tu jefe que no me escondo. Que me busque él personalmente, y me encontrará." Sonrió con arrogancia. "Para realizar una Maldición Imperdonable, hay que desear causar ese daño, hay que disfrutar con ello. Pruébame si soy capaz de hacerlo. Dame una sola razón más para demostrártelo."

Bellatrix, por vez primera, miró con dudas a Harry, que no había bajado la varita ni un centímetro.

"Te aseguro que nada en el mundo me causará más placer que acabar contigo, Lestrange, y de paso, hacerte sufrir un poco también. Pruébame." Repitió Harry.

Bellatrix se vio por un momento incapaz de responder. Por primera vez, sintió que _no _estaba enfrentándose al "Niño Que Vivió"… sino a un joven mago adulto que rezumaba poder… se enfrentaba a…

_El Elegido._

El juego estaba en tablas. Al menos sabía que Potter estaba ahí. Y no eran buenas noticias para su Señor.

"Bien, Potter. La próxima vez nos veremos y comprobaremos que no te has tirado un farol."

"Ya lo verás. No es ningún farol"

Los mortífagos Desaparecieron.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Los aurores del ministerio se llevaron el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, bajo la promesa de entregarlo a su familia en cuanto aclararan las circunstancias relativas a su fuga de Azkaban. El cuerpo de Nott fue levantado. Alecto Carrow, Jugson, Dolohov y Avery fueron apresados, a pesar de las heridas recibidas, e internados bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad en San Mungo.

Lupin se fue con Fred, George y Ginny y sus padres a San Mungo para interesarse por el estado de Monica, víctima por error del _Cruciatus_ de Carrow. De paso, recibirían tratamiento por las heridas sufridas, que en principio parecían no ser graves.

Molly Weasley lloró cuando supo que sus tres hijos habían sufrido un ataque, que le recordó tanto al que hacía años sufrieron, en circunstancias muy similares, sus hermanos, Fabian y Gideon. Dolohov, su asesino, ahora sufría un extraño caso de lengua pegada al paladar, que impediría poder comer sólido y que le obligaría el resto de su vida a practicar hechizos no verbales… si quería seguir utilizando la magia. Complicado, porque estaba sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

La maldición de Fred y George, según contaron a su madre, era una de las que no habían encontrado todavía contrahechizo. Y no tenían mucha intención de encontrarlo, pensando que sería un "buen entrenamiento" para los medimagos de San Mungo.

Sin embargo, Draco se negó a ir a San Mungo, ante la desesperación de Hermione. En principio, el _Cruciatus_ no fue a mayores, gracias a la intervención de su padre y de Ginny Weasley. Hermione se mordió el labio. No era la reunión con él que había anticipado. Y estaba segura de que él tampoco había esperado la forma en la que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos.

Se lo llevó al Caldero Chorreante, donde se sentó junto a él y le trajo un poco de comida. Pero Draco no la probó. Sólo tenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

Hermione tragó saliva, y simplemente apoyó la cabeza en su brazo. El contacto debió de sacarlo de su estupor.

"Te he echado mucho de menos." le dijo ella, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Con un suspiró, Draco le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo más hacia sí.

"¿Dónde has estado?", preguntó ella finalmente.

"He sabido que las varitas robadas eran para los mortífagos. Hay más por ahí sueltos." dijo él en voz baja. "Para los mortífagos huidos. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabemos todos."

"Uno de ellos era tu padre."

Él no modificó su expresión.

"Sí."

"Lo siento."

Pero él tragó saliva, y miró hacia el techo, con los ojos entornados y los labios apretados.

"Es el riesgo que tienes cuando entras en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso. Mi padre sabía a lo que se exponía. Es sólo que... es difícil ¿sabes?"

"¿Dónde vas a dormir esta noche?"

Él siguió mirando el techo, y esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que voy a poder dormir?"

Apartándose un poco de ella, extrajo un pergamino de un bolsillo. Agarró la varita, y el pergamino mostró una elaborada caligrafía, que había visto anteriormente. Se lo extendió entonces a Hermione.

_"Estimado Sr. Malfoy:_

_La sede de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en Grimmauld Place, 12._

_Firmado: Albus Dumbledore."_

Hermione miró con la boca abierta a Draco, que finalmente bajó la mirada. Pero quedó paralizado cuando ella lo abrazó con un gesto íntimo.

"¿Quieres que vayamos allí?"

Pero él sólo la besó. Ir a Grimmauld Place fue lo último que tenían en la cabeza.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco la tumbó en la cama de la habitación del Caldero Chorreante, sin despegar los labios. Donde antes eran besos inseguros e inciertos ante lo ocurrido, ahora empezaban a ser besos de pura ansiedad, de deseo y de ausencia. Fueron sólo diez minutos en los que Hermione sintió mil sensaciones, y sólo estaba recibiendo besos.

Hermione sintió que una mano abandonó su mejilla y bajó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. Sorprendentemente, Hermione no quiso detenerlo. Los labios siguieron el camino que seguía la mano, y cuando abrió totalmente la camisa, sintió que sus labios llegaban hasta el ombligo.

Pero Draco apoyó la mejilla en su estómago, y se quedó quieto. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya que no esperaba ese gesto. Bajó las manos hasta sus cabellos y acarició la rubia cabeza. Sintió que la invadía algo que iba más allá del deseo reprimido, de la atracción física. Sintió algo mucho más aterrador, y mucho más intenso. Entonces él levantó la cabeza y volvió a recorrer el camino inverso, subiendo hacia arriba, siguiendo la curva del estómago, de las costillas, el pecho, el cuello, la barbilla, hasta la boca.

Hermione llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de él y empezó a desabrocharla, sin separar su boca de la de él. Pero él la miró extrañado. Hasta ahora Hermione nunca había tomado la iniciativa, se había quedado siempre quieta, paralizada. Entonces puso sus labios en el cuello de él, y pasó sus manos por los hombros, acariciando la espalda.

"Vaya Granger, y yo pensando que me odiabas." susurró.

Hermione interrumpió los besos del cuello y lo miró. Él la subió para que estuviera sentada frente a él y las piernas de ella a ambos lados de las caderas.

"Y te odio." y continuó saboreando el cuello masculino.

Ella sonrió al oír un gemido de satisfacción por parte de él. Draco se tumbó hacia atrás y la colocó encima de él. Pero seguía ocupada dando diminutos besos al cuello, al hombro, el pecho. No se preocupó de las manos de él, que ya habían retirado la molesta camisa, y estaban en sus caderas. Ajustó el peso de ella sobre él y ella volvió a su boca, sonriendo porque la noche iba a ser, por suerte, larga.

Los movimientos de él eran lentos pero poderosos, como si buscaran estar lo más cerca de ella posible. Rodeándolo con sus brazos, Hermione intentaba controlar la sensación de placer, cerrando los ojos. Rodaron a un lado hasta que él quedó encima, él siguió besándola en el cuello, en los hombros, en el pecho. Y la miró. Cuando ella sintió esa mirada, abrió los ojos, sabía que ambos habían estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho. Finalmente, él iba a conseguir lo que había deseado, desde hacía tanto. Desde el momento en el que la vio en el Mundial de Quidditch, hacía tres años.

_"Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo."_

Ese año, se las arregló para eliminar los dientes que tanto odiaba. Y no se sorprendió de verla del brazo de Krum en Navidad... se sorprendió por descubrir que Hermione Granger era una chica. Una chica atractiva. Hasta ese año sólo consideraba que era una empollona, y no especialmente guapa.

Ese año supo que su visión de la vida, tal y como se la habían presentado, ya no sería la misma. Se esforzó el año siguiente por ser lo contrario a ella… apoyar a Umbridge, descalificar y restar puntos… ser un tirano de Slytherin. Pero ella nunca bajó la cabeza. Es más, ella dirigió la revuelta. Ella lo desafió. De ella consiguió la idea de comunicarse con los galleones falsos y así tener éxito en la misión suicida encomendada durante su 6º año.

Pero era demasiado tarde; ella ya ocupaba más de lo necesario sus pensamientos.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco se relajó y respiró con tranquilidad, como si asimilara qué había ocurrido esa noche. Hermione simplemente apoyó las manos en su espalda, intentando darle confort. Se sorprendió, y mucho, cuando él se dio la vuelta, lentamente, y la tomó en sus brazos.

Sentía tanta calidez, y el abrazo se sentía tan protector, que cayó dormida.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Se despertó y se encontró tumbada sobre la espalda, con la rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy tumbada sobre su pecho. Dormido profundamente.

Se ruborizó. No tenía ningún sentido ahora que habían estado una noche entera juntos. Pero lo hizo de todas formas. Levantó las manos y empezó a acariciar esos cabellos que se desparramaban por su pecho. Él simplemente se acomodó más, y ella sonrió, parecía que la había tomado por una almohada.

Sin embargo, notó de los labios de él le besaban la piel desde su pecho, y subían poco a poco hasta llegar a la boca, donde le plantó un beso sensual, enterrando la lengua en su boca.

"Debemos irnos…"

"No. A la mierda la guerra." Dijo él mientras pasaba sus labios en el cuello de ella. Hermione, como un gato, se dejó llevar, pero tomó su cara entre las manos, y lo obligó a mirarla.

"Pero sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre." susurró ella. Él soltó el aire fingiendo una enorme frustración, y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Hermione. "¿Qué hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" volvió a susurrar.

Sintió que él sonreía junto a su cuello.

"¿Te lo explico?. Verás, cuando un hombre y una muj..."

"¡No!" gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo. Sintió que volvía a sonreír, y ella se sintió aliviada. Al menos no estaba pensando en Lucius. "Idiota, no hablaba de eso."

Él levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en un brazo, mirándola a los ojos. Le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

"¿No éramos enemigos...?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Nunca hemos sido enemigos." Pero ella levantó las cejas. "Éramos niños, jugando los roles que nos habían asignado." besó la ceja de Hermione. "Si no hubieses sido tan guapa hacía tiempo que te habría asesinado por todos los dolores de cabeza que me has causado."

"¿Y qué pasa con todo eso de ser sangre sucia, y de odiar lo que represento...?" dijo ella, con temor, tanto, que ni había reparado en que la había llamado "guapa."

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Hace tiempo que no te digo cuánto te odio." pasó el dedo por las raíz de su pelo, encima de su frente. "Me di cuenta de que es mucho más divertido hacer que la chica se interese por uno, que dejarla de lado..."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Bajaron a desayunar y se sentaron en una de las escasas mesas que tenía el Caldero Chorreante. El ambiente estaba extraño, después de la noche anterior y del ataque en el Callejón Diagón. Todo el mundo hablaba en voz baja, unos tenían _El Profeta_ y comentaban la noticia discretamente.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Malfoy masticaba una tostada con tranquilidad.

"Tú sigue ayudando a Potter." Dijo simplemente. "Las varitas las necesitan los mortífagos escapados. Además... sé que debe aprender a manejarse con hechizos sin varita."

Ella pestañeó.

"¿Hechizos sin varita?"

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía comiendo.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó ella finalmente.

"Yo tengo que preocuparme de no darle más motivos al Señor Tenebroso para que me lance un Imperdonable."

Hermione se estremeció ante semejante respuesta, pero justo en ese momento entraron Ginny, Fred y George, Ron y Harry, cubiertos con capas con capucha. Hermione sonrió al ver a Ron y Harry especialmente y se levantó a abrazarlos.

"Harry, nosotros vamos a la tienda. Dejaremos un cartel anunciando que estará cerrada lo que queda de semana. Y recogeremos a Crookshanks." Dijo Fred.

Harry asintió. Hermione dijo que iba a buscar té para todos, agarró a la extrañada Ginny del brazo y se la llevó a la barra.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Ron se sentó junto a Malfoy y Harry se sentó enfrente de ellos.

"Lo he pensado, Malfoy."

Harry sonrió la ver que Malfoy dejaba su tostada en el plato y se giraba a mirarlo con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas. Dio un sorbo a su taza.

"No hace falta que cumplas la promesa." Malfoy torció el labio como si aquello tuviese mucha gracia mientras devolvía la taza a la mesa, y se pasaba la servilleta por los labios. "No hace falta que te alejes de ella, porque en cualquier caso, es obvio que _ella_ es la que no se quiere alejar de ti."

Harry inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy.

"Me he enterado de lo de tu padre."

"Sí Potter, estarás contento, un mortífago menos de quien preocuparte."

Harry parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido, pero Malfoy siguió comiendo su tostada como si acabara de anunciar que llueve. En ese momento llegaron Ginny y Hermione, que se sentó junto a Malfoy. Pusieron varias tazas y una tetera.

"¿Qué tal está Monica?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bien. Está bien, aunque debe mantener reposo en San Mungo." Dijo Ginny con voz baja. Harry apretó los labios con ira. Ron dejó su taza con un golpe más fuerte del necesario encima de la mesa. "Los mortífagos asesinaron a varios muggles que estaban fuera del Callejón Diagón. Por puro entretenimiento…"

"Tenía que haber estado allí también, tenía que haber llegado antes." Dijo Harry en voz baja. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le sonrió.

"Y nos habrías quitado el minuto de gloria de los Weasleys… ni hablar, Elegido."

Hermione sacó el pergamino de Malfoy y se lo dio a leer a Harry. Éste cambió la expresión, y Ron fue el primero en hablar.

"¡Ah, no!. ¡Ni de coña!. ¡Este espía no entra en Grimmauld Place!"

"¿Qué pasa, Weasley, por una vez que tienes una casa señorial y te crees el dueño?" respondió él con burla.

Pero Harry torció el labio.

"Bueno… muy señorial no es." Sacó la varita y prendió fuego a la carta. "Sin embargo, yo soy el dueño de Grimmauld Place, y aunque te hayan permitido entrar, yo no confío en ti."

"¿No temes que vaya a traer a un grupo de mortífagos a asaltaros?" respondió Malfoy con burla.

"Mira que lo dudo. Está protegida por el Fidelius, y su Guardián Secreto murió. La casa no es detectable a simple vista." Contesto tranquilamente Harry.

"Harry… y si te dijera Draco algo más sobre las varitas¿confiarías en él?"

Harry lo miró a los ojos.

"Depende de la información."

"Potter, no pienso ser un auror, ni tengo intención de unirme a tu Orden, menos aún cuando eres tú el que la dirige."

Harry pestañeó.

"Yo no la dirijo…"

"¿Ah, no?" respondió con una mueca Malfoy. "Pues no se nota. Muchos están haciendo la batalla por ti, Potter, y tú estás ahí, agazapado y protegido en tu preciosa sede indetectable. Mientras otros arriesgamos el cuello."

Harry cambió la expresión por una que a Hermione asustó, y Ginny incluso no supo descifrar. Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta.

"¿Eso se te ha ocurrido a ti espontáneamente, o te lo ha contado Snape?"

Malfoy pestañeó ligeramente. Pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos fríos y verdes de Potter. Pareció recapacitar.

"Está bien. Me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Sí, debes practicar hechizos sin varita."

Pero Harry simplemente enarcó las cejas.

"¿Sólo eso?"

Malfoy pareció contrariado.

"¿Te parece poco?"

Harry hizo una sonrisa perfecta imitación de la del rubio Slytherin. Ron, Ginny y Hermione presenciaban la conversación estupefactos.

"Ya lo sabía. ¿Y sabes por qué debo practicar hechizos sin varita?"

"¿Porque eres absolutamente nefasto para ellos?" respondió con burla Malfoy.

"No. Porque mi varita y la de Voldemort proceden de la misma pluma de fénix." Sacó la varita, y Malfoy lo miró con aprensión. "Se neutralizan la una a la otra."

Se incorporó y dejó varias monedas encima de la mesa.

"¿Vienes conmigo, Ginny?" preguntó de repente. Ron miró con curiosidad, Malfoy encarcó las cejas y Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Ginny se levantó y se fueron juntos.

"¡Esperad!" Hermione se levantó de su sitio y fue detrás de ellos.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Ya en el Callejón Diagón, Hermione salió con Harry y Ginny.

"Harry… quiero decirte que… está bien… Malfoy no es ningún bendito... pero puede ayudarnos."

"Mira, Hermione. Entiendo que te haya engatusado. Pero yo tengo que ser más calculador en esto, y no es prudente que él tenga acceso a mi casa, a la Sede de la Orden, ni que pueda revelar lo que soy o lo que hago a Voldemort. Igual que me ha dicho lo de las varitas, él también puede revelar cualquier cosa sobre mi."

"No lo hará. Te lo aseguro. No lo hará…" dijo ella, casi suplicando su aprobación. "Un mortífago mató a su padre, Harry. Él sigue teniendo una sentencia de muerte por parte de Voldemort."

"Eso no lo convierte en mi aliado tampoco, Hermione."

Ella agachó la cabeza.

Pero Harry recordó a Dumbledore. Recordó incluso la escena en la que Malfoy estuvo a punto de matarlo.

"_Draco, Draco, tú no eres un asesino."_

"_Perdóname, Draco, pero esas tentativas han sido débiles… tan débiles que francamente me pregunto si tu corazón estaba realmente en ello…"_

"_No creo que me vayas a matar, Draco. Matar no es tan fácil como los ingenuos creen..."_

"_¡No tengo otras opciones!. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!. ¡Él me matará!. ¡Matará a toda mi familia!"_

Harry no contestó. Incluso él mismo entonces había intentado matar, o incluso utilizar un _Cruciatus_. Pero no había conseguido nada. Si Draco había sido ayudado por Snape, como él declaró, tenía todavía que aclarar esa incógnita.

"_Snape ha estado ofreciéndome mucha ayuda… deseando toda la gloria para él mismo… queriendo un poco más de acción…"_

"Hermione. Mis padres cometieron el error de creer en Colagusano. Confiaron en él su propia vida, y así terminaron. No quiero más Colagusanos en mi vida." Hermione sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el vientre. Pero Harry suspiró. "Está bien, Hermione. Confío en ti, y si tú confías en él, eso me basta."

"_Ven al lado del bien, Draco y podemos ocultarte más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Es más, puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a tu madre esta noche para ocultarla del mismo modo. Tu padre está a salvo en Azkaban en este momento… cuando llegue el momento podemos protegerlo a él también… ven al lado del bien Draco… tú no eres un asesino…"_

"_No Draco, es mi piedad, y no la tuya, lo que importa ahora."_

Dumbledore tuvo piedad con él. Hermione la tenía. ¿Por qué iba a ser él distinto?

_"Harry Potter, no cometas el error de tus padres. Si una cosa he aprendido de tu mundo, es que no todo el mundo es totalmente bueno, ni todo el mundo es totalmente malo."_

Era curioso que recordara la frase que le dijo su tía Petunia, antes de irse de Privet Drive para siempre.

Harry simplemente le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo a Hermione, y salió con Ginny. Estaba entrando de nuevo cuando vio pasar en el Caldero Chorreante a Neville y Luna. Sonrió.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione se sentó junto a Malfoy, mientras Neville, Luna y Ron iban a la barra a pedir más té.

"¿De qué hablabas con Ron y Harry antes?"

"Oh." Dijo él desperezándose. "Algo de una promesa... Weasley me ha dado permiso para besarte y sobarte cuando me dé la gana."

"¿Qué ha hecho qué?"

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¿¿HAN SIDO CAPTURADOS??" siseó peligrosamente Lord Voldemort.

"Sí, mi señor. Y me temo que Lucius y Nott han caído." dijo Bellatrix.

"Da igual. Ha sido un intento para sacar a Potter de su nido, pero está claro que ni atacando a sus amigos se está acobardando. ¿Quiénes son sus mejores amigos?"

"Un traidor a la sangre. Una sangre sucia. El hijo de los Longbottom." Respondió Snape con frialdad.

"Esto me gusta más." Sonrió Lord Voldemort. "Bellatrix. Ocúpate de ellos."

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ No pretendo hacer de Lucius un héroe con complejo Lily Potter, tampoco ha protegido a una panda de Weasleys. De hecho Draco tampoco ha intervenido especialmente (salvo la parte Hermione…) Sólo he querido humanizarlo, es un padre y esposo. Por su culpa, su familia tiene la amenaza de muerte por Voldemort. Hay dos opciones, 1) o le importa una mierda, o 2), opta por protegerlos (a su manera, claro). __Prefiero pensar que tiene su propia escala de valores, no está pidiéndole a su hijo que sea un auror ni nada de eso. Sólo le dice que Lord Voldemort tiene otros objetivos, y no son precisamente los de hacer que la sangre pura domine. Quiero que quede sobreentendido que Lucius sospecha que Voldemort tiene una prioridad: su propia perpetuidad (los Horrocruxes, aunque no sepa que existen). Y que está machacando incluso a los que le son fieles y de antiguas familias de sangre pura. A mi Lucius me fascina por esa clase y ese estilazo... pedazo de mortífago elegante y aristocrático, pero dio un giro su vida a raíz del libro 5. (Lara: el abrazo no es su estilo, nop. Lo copié del último que le dio Sirius a Harry (sólo con un brazo) Creo que no están acostumbrados a estas muestras de afecto, y es por eso por lo que fue una escena aún más rara. Ese abrazo parece maldito…)_

_Y Lucius tiene la "culpa" de que Draco nos dejara la puerta abierta a la redención (releed la conversación Draco-Dumbledore del libro 6 ;), parte la he transcrito en cursiva aquí. ¡Es un dramionero involuntario!_

_Y sobre la escena-dramione… no voy a hacer nada explícito porque no es mi estilo :S pero también porque es lo único que ha pedido JKR a los fickers (y que nadie respeta, por cierto). Ella aplaude el ff de sus obras, pero con ciertas limitaciones (no sólo las de Ffnet, que no permite los fics clasificados M.A.). _

_Pero Draco… las que buscamos entre líneas cualquier cosa para probar que le interesa Hermione, para mi no fue al verla entrar con Krum en el Baile. Yo creo que fue cuando atacaron los mortífagos en el Mundial. (O,O). Pensé "¿¿Qué hace avisándola de que vienen mortífagos a por muggles??". Y sobre todo… "¿¿quiere verle las bragas??" O,O. "¿¿En qué está pensando éste??" Y más tarde se las arregla para reducirle el tamaño de los dientes…_

_En fin, que creo que es el capi en el que Draco despierta por fin. Deja de ser Malfoy "a ti nadie te ha pedido tu opinión asquerosa sangre sucia"; y pasa a ser lo que él debe y quiere ser en realidad. (Un capullo, pero con __alma__…)_

_Sobre Fred y George, demasiado poco salen... Quería que fueran ellos los que vengaran a sus tíos Fabian y Gideon, que no sé si eran gemelos, pero me gusta la idea, ya que incluso tienen las mismas iniciales. _

_Sobre las varitas… Sí, evidentemente hechizos sin varita es algo que necesita Harry para luchar contra Voldemort. Y no sólo por lo de que proceden de Fawkes. Y recuerda… Snape tiene un bando en todo esto muy particular._

_Siento la charla... si quieres enviar review tú misma/o, pero preferiría que sí... Feliz HP5 (yo me llevaré los kleenex por Sirius :,(_


	26. La reunión de la Orden

_**N/A:**__ Esto se va acabando, señoras y señores… :( Mucho cariño para los lectores/as más discretos, y para los lectores/as menos tímidos: __**CrisBlack; Only Charlie; Heredrha; Angel Mouri; Adi Felton; Goi Izarra; lara evans; Isa Malfoy; Pansy Greengrass; princesaartemisa; Erea; blackstarshine; BarbaraNakamura; tuki-sama; OrdendelFenix; Mione N. Malfoy; Siegfried Jenovian**_

**Resumen Cap. 25:** Por error de Alecto en su venganza particular, se produce un enfrentamiento enfrente de Sortilegios Weasley, donde Monica, la empleada de Fred y George, es victima de un Cruciatus, y resultan muertos Lucius Malfoy y Nott, y apresados Avery, Carrow y Macnair. Ante la presencia de más mortífagos, Harry por fin se deja ver y transmite un mensaje a Bellatrix para Voldemort. No va a ocultarse más. Hermione y Draco pasan la noche juntos, y al día siguiente presentan la invitación a la Sede de la Orden que Dumbledore dejó para Draco. Harry acepta, de mala gana, esa decisión.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

**Capitulo 26. La reunión de la Orden**

"Ginny." Dijo Harry cuando paseaban por el Callejón. "Debo pedirte perdón por todo. Malfoy lleva razón. Ni siquiera dejándoos… dejándote de lado… he conseguido que no estuviérais en peligro. Y mientras yo, a salvo en Grimmauld Place."

Ginny sólo le cogió de la mano.

"Sé cuidarme sola, Harry. No necesito que me encierres en una Cámara de Gringotts. Y no temo a nadie. Sólo temo lo que te espera." Ginny se paró y se abrazó a él. "No puedo hacerme a la idea de _no verte_ todos los días." susurró. "Ni siquiera soporto tal idea..."

"Sin embargo, yo no tengo miedo, Ginny." Harry besó el cabello pelirrojo y sacó un espejo. "Esto me lo entregó Sirius, antes de morir. Creo que ya sé qué debo hacer."

Ginny pestañeó al mirar al espejo, y lo miró a él sin comprender.

"Lo contaré en la reunión de la Orden." Guardó de nuevo el espejo. "Pero siento que voy a triunfar, Ginny. No quiero ser El Elegido, ni el Niño que Vivió… Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como debe ser. Quiero salir adelante, Ginny..."

Ginny simplemente lo besó. Volvió a abrazarlo.

"Me _niego_ a que mueras, Harry." dijo en un susurro.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¿Voy a tener que pasarme la mañana aguantando a todos los Gryffindor extraviados?" preguntó con hastío Malfoy, que ya había terminado su desayuno.

Neville enrojeció ligeramente. Pero Luna, tras dar un sorbo a su té, lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

"Yo no soy de Gryffindor." Respondió con tranquilidad.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

"No le hagas caso, Luna. Malfoy sólo distingue dos colores: rojo y verde. Será un idiota, un engreído, un chulo, un déspota, un mortífago, un clasista, un retorcido, pero desde luego, no es daltónico" dijo Ron echándose más té.

Malfoy volvió a rodar los ojos. Luna sonrió a Ron, encontrándolo, como siempre, de lo más ingenioso.

"Tienes un color de ojos muy bonito, Ronald." Contestó ella tranquilamente. Neville la miró con extrañeza. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa burlona, e hizo gesto de responder al extraño comentario, pero Hermione, junto a él, le apretó el brazo para que no hiciera ninguno.

"¿Eh?" contestó Ron, pestañeando. "Gracias."

"Tú también los tienes bonitos." Dijo Luna con serenidad a Malfoy, que enarcó las cejas al sentir la mirada de Luna, que casi no parpadeaba.

"Claro que los tengo bonitos. Bastante más que los de la Comadreja."

"Pero me gustan más los de Ronald." dijo ella.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Llegar a Grimmauld Place fue relativamente sencillo. Y era "relativamente" porque Hermione no había contado que en el grupo había, nada menos, que cuatro magos que no solían dejarse caer mucho por el Londres muggle. Luna miraba alrededor con gran curiosidad, especialmente los semáforos y la sincronización de tenían para hacer detenerse a los coches cada vez que lucía un color verde o rojo.

"Malfoy, esto será fácil para ti." Murmuró Ron. "Sólo son verdes y rojos."

"Pues el ámbar debe de ser el único que entiendas tú, Weasley. Es igual que el color de tu cabezón."

"¡Callad ya!" dijo Hermione, parándose en un paso de peatones. Llevaba a Crookshanks en brazos, después de que lo recogieran de la tienda de los gemelos. Malfoy miraba el suelo del paso de peatones con una ceja enarcada.

"_Mirar a la derecha"_

"¿Los muggles son idiotas?" comentó Malfoy mirando a la derecha. "¿Por qué te paras y te obligan a mirar a la derecha?"

Luna, Neville y Ron miraban igual de perplejos la señal, mirando la calle a la derecha.

"¿Todos los muggles se paran en este punto, miran a la derecha y siguen andando?" preguntó Ron. "Qué costumbre más extraña. Seguro que esto le fascina a mi padre… se lo tendré que contar."

"Claro, es lo que tienes que contarle a un padre amante de los muggles…" empezó a decir Malfoy.

"No me hagas hablar, Malfoy, sobre los amantes de los muggles…" gruñó Ron.

"¿Por qué al lago de Hogwarts lo llaman lago, y no Loch, como al resto de lagos de Escocia?" preguntó de golpe Luna.

Los cuatro que estaban mirando atentamente a la derecha se giraron a la izquierda para mirarla a ella. Luna tenía la misma expresión tranquila que de costumbre.

Hermione suspiró.

"No vuelvo a sacar a un grupo de sangre pura de paseo por Londres. Lo que me faltaba…" murmuró, cruzando furiosa el paso de peatones.

"La culpa es de tu bocaza, Malfoy." Dijo Ron.

"Tú empezaste, comadreja, con lo del _servátoro_" respondió Malfoy.

"Es _selváforo_, idiota." Respondió Ron.

"Hermione lo llamó semáforo." Murmuró Neville.

Finalmente, para alivio de Hermione, llegaron a la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Al ser de día no quería haberse arriesgado a Aparecerse, cosa que contrarió bastante a Malfoy , que le murmuró al oído "ya estaba cogiéndole el gusto a Aparecerme contigo, Granger."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Voy a subir a darme una ducha y a cambiarme." Dijo ella.

"Vale, quien quiera tomarse algo en la cocina que venga conmigo." Murmuró Ron. Neville y Luna lo siguieron.

"Yo quiero cambiarme también, y darme una ducha." Le dijo Malfoy demasiado cerca a Hermione.

Ella levantó un dedo a su altura.

"Compórtate, o te echo de la casa de Harry a patadas" dijo ella, soltando a Crookshanks en el suelo.

"¿Y aquí es donde se reúne la Orden del Fénix?" dijo él, mirando con desagrado la fila de cabezas de elfos domésticos, colgando de la pared. "Potter tiene un gusto muy interesante en decoración de interiores."

"Oh. Pensé que te gustaría la decoración" dijo Hermione con burla. "Una tía abuela tercera tuya… o prima cuarta por parte de madre… o como os relacionéis los sangre pura… se dedicó a decorar la casa… con esas… cosas..."

"Esa costumbre vendrá de la rama de algún Weasley, o de los Potter. Yo soy un Malfoy." gruñó él, mirando las cabezas con repugnancia. Un gesto clavado al de su madre.

"También eres un Black. Al final he sacado la conclusión de que sois todos primos." dijo Hermone subiendo las escaleras delante de él. "Luego te quejas de los muggles, y sus pasos de peatones, pero los sangre pura tenéis unas manías que no entiendo."

"Esto" dijo él, parándose detrás de ella en las escaleras y señalando la pared. "No tiene nada que ver con la pureza de la sangre, Granger. Tú has estado en mi casa, no recuerdo tener cabezas de elfos en las paredes. 'Esto'" dijo señalando de nuevo con repugnancia la pared. "Es simplemente, de psicópatas y neuróticos."

Hermione bajó dos escalones para colocar sus ojos a la altura de los de él. Y acercó su cara a la de él.

"Me alegra que digas eso. Lo que demuestra que tanta pureza lo único que consigue es EN-DO-GA-MIA. Y yo me pregunto cómo eso no revienta vuestro orgullo, no sólo vuestra estabilidad mental, con tanto incesto."

Pero él la tomó por la cintura y subió un peldaño, volviendo a quedar por encima en altura.

"Bueno. Algo nos debe de pasar a la última generación de los Black, Granger." dijo él con la voz ronca. "Ninguno hemos salido demasiado puros ni demasiado incestuosos."

_Toujours Pur._ El lema de los Black.

Pero además, en Draco, la palabra "pureza" (o su falta de ella) tenía mil connotaciones. Como siempre, la dejaba sin palabras.

Acercó su cuerpo al de ella.

"¿Y sabes una cosa?. Lo que más me jode el orgullo no es mandar a la mierda la endogamia… Lo que me jode es que me encuentro con que una sangre sucia es la bruja que más me atrae de todas, y eso va en contra de todo en lo que creo." Ella parpadeó, no sabía si ofenderse o alegrarse por lo que oía. Él le mostró el anillo que le diera su padre, pero dejó la otra mano firmemente plantada en la parte baja de la espalda.

Hermione tomó su mano entre las suyas y besó el anillo.

Aquello debió de incendiar a Draco por dentro, porque era como demostrarle que aceptaba sus prejuicios, que aceptaba la hostilidad de su familia. Que lo aceptaba como un Malfoy. Draco simplemente soltó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. En las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, bajo la mirada siniestra de varias cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos.

Con su padre muerto, y su madre bajo la precaria protección de su hermana mayor, la mortífaga más fiel, según ella misma, a Lord Voldemort, Hermione comprendió que Draco estaba ahora solo. Tal vez había tenido anteriormente otras relaciones, pero ella sabía que nunca antes había entregado su alma a nadie. Ella era la _primera._

Lo abrazó. Sintió en su pecho los latidos de él.

Sintió su corazón. Tocaba su _alma._

Cosas de las que carecían los Malfoy. O tal vez no.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"A ver, tal vez pueda prestarte algo de Harry por aquí para cambiarte."

Malfoy miró con absoluta repugnancia.

"¿Me vas a dar ropa de Potter?"

"Sí. Debéis tener la misma talla." Dijo ella, abriendo un cajón.

Él se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mira que _eso_ lo dudo, Granger." dijo, haciendo especial hincapié en _"eso."_

Hermione dejó de revolver en los cajones para mirarlo. Le arrojó a la cabeza unos calcetines hechos una bola que estaban en el cajón que tenía abierto. Malfoy lo agarró con una sola mano. El buscador que llevaba dentro.

"Te aseguro que tienes la misma talla, Malfoy."

La sonrisa burlona que tenía en los labios desapareció. Si incorporó con una velocidad que a ella le sorprendió. La agarró de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

"Explícame eso", siseó.

Pero Hermione ya sabía que algo así iba a hacer. Ya tenía a Draco Malfoy delante de ella, como un libro abierto. Sonrió con malicia.

"En realidad no lo sé. Pero has picado." Dijo, acercando sus labios a los de él. "Ingenuo…"

Abajo, empezó a oírse ruido. Ella se separó de él, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

"Llamaré a mi elfo para que me traiga ropa… no pienso vestirme como Potter." Ella sonrió, mientras acariciaba su barbilla. "Eres más Slytherin de lo que te piensas, Granger."

"Si dices eso es que no me conoces en absoluto"

Eso debió de hacerle muchísima gracia, porque Draco inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

"Creo, Granger, que te conozco _muy bien_."

Ella modificó la expresión complacida por otra de suspicacia. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de que sin haberse enterado, él la había llevado otra vez a su terreno.

"Ayer, sin ir más lejos, colaboraste muy activamente en incrementar mis conocimientos sobre… ¡Ouch…!"

Hermione le había dado un golpe en pleno estómago, no muy fuerte, que sólo sirvió para provocarlo. Bajó la cabeza hacia ella, que no hizo mucho para quitar su boca de sus labios.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione salió de la ducha y se encontró a Malfoy esperándola observando el tapiz de los Black.

Se acercó a él y miró de hito en hito el tapiz y a Malfoy. Él señaló con el dedo.

"Hay algunos quemados."

"Sí" contestó ella. "Son los que Walburga Black consideró indignos de la familia."

Él sonrió con amargura. Ahí estaba él también.

"Vale, muy bien. ¿Ahora quién se dedica a achicharrarnos en el tapiz?. ¿Potter, "El Niño que Vivió para Heredar"?. ¿"El Elegido" de los Black?"

Hermione volvió a sacudirlo.

"No digas chorradas. A Harry le importa bien poco eso. Es más, sé que Harry siente más cariño por los agujeros quemados que por los nombres que se han quedado ahí intactos. Así que considérate afortunado si Harry achicharra tu nombre."

"Oh. Seguro. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo, que Potter queme mi nombre en un tapiz… que es muy feo, por cierto."

"Vete a la ducha."

"¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"No. Me he duchado ya."

"No hablaba de ducharnos."

"Vete. A. La. Ducha."

Un par de horas más tarde, después del almuerzo, fueron llegando a la Mansión los miembros de la Orden del Fénix: Tonks, Lupin, Ojoloco, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Arabella Figg, Hestia Jones, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George Weasley.

Harry entró con Ginny de la mano, cuando vio que su casa estaba literalmente tomada por la Orden. En realidad eso le alegraba. Necesitaba mucha acción y tras las últimas experiencias... quería saber que estaba rodeado de la gente que le importaba. Ginny, junto a él, simplemente le apretó la mano.

"'Arry" gritó Hagrid. Le dio un abrazo que casi deja sin aire a Harry. Se secó un poco las lágrimas de alegría. "Cada año que pasas estás más alto" dijo, revolviéndole más aún el negro cabello. "Te he echado mucho de menos..."

"Yo también, Hagrid. Pero..." miró de soslayo a Ginny. "He estado muy ocupado... últimamente".

Hermione y Draco bajaron por las escaleras. Ojoloco se adelantó bruscamente y miró a Malfoy con su ojo mágico.

"Aquí está el hijo de Malfoy. Yo te convertí en hurón, supuestamente. Seguramente no te caigo muy bien¿verdad?"

"Se referirá a _Barty Crouch hijo_. Yo a usted no lo conozco. "respondió con frialdad.

Ojoloco, sin apartar su mirada de él, sonrió con satisfacción.

"Eres una buena pieza, Malfoy"

Tonks se acercó. Malfoy la miró con frialdad.

"Tú eres la hija de Andromeda." dijo, más que preguntó.

"Soy _Tonks_. No _'la hija de…_'" dijo ella con tranquilidad.

"Sois de las expulsadas de la familia" contestó Draco.

Tonks simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Afortunadamente." respondió con indiferencia. Salió de la sala a buscar bebida. "Ahora mismo quedan pocos Black que valgan la pena."

Hermione pasó la mano por la de Malfoy.

"Vamos a tomar algo ¿te parece?" susurró en su oído.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry se apartó un poco del bullicio. Era como cuando estaba a solas, deseaba tener a gente alrededor, pero cuando tenía gente alrededor, deseaba estar solo. Ron estaba hablando con Neville y sus hermanos, los miembros adultos hablando entre ellos, Ginny estaba hablando con Tonks. En la sala de estar encontró a Luna, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá.

"Luna... ¿no vas con el resto"

Luna giró la cabeza sin pestañear y miró a Harry con su habitual expresión vaga y serena.

"Hola Harry. Tienes una casa muy interesante. Está llena de historias." dijo ella.

Harry elevó un poco las cejas.

"Sí... eh... eso parece."

"Llevas aquí mucho tiempo." dijo ella con su voz soñadora. "¿Ya estás preparado para hablar?"

"¿De qué, exactamente?"

"De lo que te está preocupando. Pero no hables si no quieres, Harry."

Harry, curiosamente, sintió que podía hablar con Luna. Era una extraña sensación. Tenía una novia a la que adoraba y a quien le había contado casi todo lo relacionado con los Horrocruxes, y a quien le había abierto su alma. Tenía los dos mejores amigos que podía soñar. Pero de alguna manera, había cosas que Luna sí entendía. Luna creía en tantas cosas extraordinarias, y a menudo imposibles, que era fácil poderle confesar cualquier cosa.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

"¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?"

"Ya lo has hecho."

"Bueno... pues ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?"

"Has vuelto a hacerlo."

Harry rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué crees que hay detrás del velo, Luna?"

Luna sonrió levemente.

"Es la cámara de la muerte. La sala que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos."

"¿Crees que... se puede entrar ahí... y salir?"

Luna pestañeó.

"Yo pienso que sí, porque no perteneces al mundo de los muertos si entras ahí vivo¿no te parece?"

Harry sintió el corazón acelerarse.

"Sirius... mi padrino... cayó al velo... Y creo... que ha intentado contactar conmigo."

"¿Crees que cayó vivo al velo, Harry?" preguntó ella directamente.

Harry pestañeó.

"No... no lo sé... pienso que sí." se le ahogó la voz. "Quiero pensar que sí. _Necesito _pensar que sí cayó _vivo_."

"Son cosas distintas, Harry. Tu padrino podría estar vivo, por tanto no pasaría al mundo de los muertos, y podría tal vez regresar aquí. Pero podría haber entrado ya muerto. Entonces no podría venir a este mundo." dijo ella con calma, como si lo que hablara fuera perfectamente lógico.

Harry se mordió el labio.

Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición que tal vez fuera... un _Avada Kedavra_. Emitió un profundo suspiro. Luna no había dejado de mirarlo.

"Luna, no te ofendas… pero me recuerdas mucho a Trelawney" dijo con media sonrisa. "Salvo la parte en la que profetiza mi muerte, claro."

"Oh." Luna pestañeó. "Nunca interpreto los signos como ella. No creo que le guste mucho." chocó las puntas de su zapatos varias veces, como una niña pequeña, levantando los pies del suelo. "Me gusta su té."

Harry sacó del bolsillo el espejo de Sirius.

"Con este espejo... puedo comunicarme con Sirius. Hace unas noches... creo que lo logré." dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Sólo debes encontrar el momento adecuado, Harry." dijo ella. "Aquel momento fue el adecuado por algún motivo. Sólo debes encontrarlo."

Harry se vio reflejado en el espejo, deseando que por fin apareciera el rostro de Sirius.

"Siempre te dicen que te pareces a tu padre."

Harry apartó la mirada del espejo, y lo bajó.

"Sí. Bastantes veces. _Demasiado_, diría yo."

"¿Y por qué te dicen eso?." dijo ella. Harry parpadeó sin comprender. "Tú eres tú, Harry. Llega un momento en el que acabas creyéndote que eres tu padre, y no lo eres. Cuando ves en un espejo, a quién ves¿a tu padre, o a ti?"

"Pues no lo sé. He visto pocas imágenes de mi padre." dijo él llanamente.

"Yo cuando me miro en el espejo mucho tiempo..." Harry pestañeó. No veía el propósito de verse en un espejo tanto tiempo. Pero era una de esas cosa tan de Luna."…llega un momento en el que las facciones se desdibujan. Ya no eres feo, ni guapo... ni siquiera te reconoces." miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos. "Ten cuidado con los espejos. Son demasiado frágiles."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Alrededor de la mesa se sentaron los miembros de la Orden.

"Bien, tenemos aquí a varias personas que técnicamente no son miembros de la Orden." Empezó a hablar con gesto severo Minerva McGonagall. "Sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore quiso que, llegado el momento, estas personas tuvieran cierta presencia en la Orden."

"Minerva… yo no puedo hablar por Luna, pero sí puedo hablar por mi hija. Ella es menor, no puede estar aquí."

"Creo que eso lo debo decidir yo, mamá." Respondió con frialdad Ginny. "Además, creo tener derecho a estar aquí."

"Ginny" dijo Molly con preocupación. "Por el hecho de que estés saliendo con Harry…"

"¡No tiene nada que ver eso! Yo estuve con ellos en el Ministerio de Magia, estuve en la Batalla de Hogwarts. No es justo que se me dé de lado porque he nacido unos meses antes o después."

Lupin sonrió levemente.

"Molly… ella tiene razón. Además, sabe más de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo hasta ahora que ninguno de nosotros."

Arthur puso una mano encima de Molly.

"Molly… es como hemos educado a nuestros hijos… no puedes negarlo…"

La señora Weasley simplemente bajó la mirada con tristeza.

McGonagall prosiguió.

"Bien. A menos que haya alguna duda sobre la presencia de Lovegood, continuamos. Ayer mismo se produjo ya el primer ataque por parte de Voldemort hacia nosotros." Miró a Harry. "En concreto, hacia Potter." Miró entonces a Fred y George.

Fue Fred quien empezó a hablar.

"Estábamos cerrando la tienda, cuando una de esas mortífagas… Alecto Carrow… atacó a una de nuestras dependientas. Ella está bien, gracias a la intervención de Ginny y del _mortífago_…" Ginny, que estaba junto a Fred, le dio un pequeño codazo. "…y de _Malfoy_."

Draco sintió que todas las miradas caían en él, algunas con suspicacia, otras con curiosidad. Se echó para atrás en su asiento. Se remangó el jersey que llevaba y mostró el brazo.

Era un brazo absolutamente libre de ninguna marca.

"Estoy cansado de que se me trate como a un mortífago. Os recuerdo que hace tres meses cumplí la mayoría de edad. Así que difícilmente he podido ser un mortífago, si no llegué a cumplir la misión que me pidió Voldemort." Miró a todos con autosuficiencia. "Soy un caso muy curioso, lo sé, soy alguien único." dijo con su clásico orgullo. "Pero demasiado curioso si con menos de diecisiete años ya me dan la marca y me hacen mortífago. Por favor…" resopló. Pero miró a todos con dureza. "Mucha Orden, pero tenéis los mismos prejuicios de los que os quejáis de los sangre pura... me habéis clasificado como mortífago sólo por herencia genética." dijo con desdén.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Incluso había algunos que se movían con cierta... culpabilidad. Minerva McGonagall elevó un poco las cejas.

"Gracias, señor Malfoy. Os recuerdo que yo estuve de acuerdo con que estuviera en Hogwarts como profesor a principios de mes."

"A ver, Minerva." Dijo con dureza Moody. "el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera de profesor no prueba nada. También estaban los Carrow."

Malfoy rodó los ojos y se echó hacia adelante.

"Vamos a aclarar esto por primera y última vez. La directora era McGonagall. Los Carrow están fuera de combate, y no gracias a ninguno de vosotros." Moody se giró y se oyeron algunos comentarios indignados. "Bueno, quizá gracias a la ayuda de la pelirroja" dijo, señalando a Ginny. "Me encargué de quitaros de en medio a Amycus Carrow, y la chalada de su hermana la tomó conmigo." Sonrió con burla. "No tenía ni idea de que se atrevería, pero lo hizo."

"¿Por qué atacó a una empleada de Sortilegios Weasley?" preguntó Kingsley abruptamente.

Malfoy pestañeó, y vaciló en su respuesta.

"Se equivocó." Se mordió el carrillo interior. "Quería atacar a otra persona." dijo finalmente, ladeando la cabeza.

"¿A quién?" insistió Kingsley.

"A Granger." Dijo Draco, de mala gana.

Se hizo un silencio en la reunión. Hasta McGonagall mostró una expresión de sorpresa. Luna era la única que movía la cabeza, mirando las expresiones de los asistentes.

Hermione bajó la mirada, cuando sintió que casi todas se posaban en ellas.

"Sí, eh… bueno…" empezó a decir Ron, para cortar el ambiente enrarecido. "No viene eso al caso. Lo importante es que Alecto Carrow, Jugson, Avery, Amycus Carrow están fuera de combate…" sonrió con satisfacción. "Y Dolohov. Que por cierto, va a pasarlo muy mal para volver a abrir su bocaza."

"Olvidáis mencionar a Lucius Malfoy" dijo Moody.

Draco endureció el rostro. Hermione le puso la mano encima de la rodilla, y pareció relajarse.

"Quien me preocupa más es Bellatrix Lestrange, su marido y su cuñado, y todos los mortífagos que quedan todavía." Intervino Harry por primera vez. "Sé que no te gustó lo que hice, Lupin, pero no voy a esconderme como una _rata_." Dijo con ironía. Miró a Malfoy, que elevó ligeramente sus cejas. "Si me busca, me va a encontrar."

"Debes estar preparado para eso, Harry. En tu enfrentamiento final contra Voldemort." Empezó a decir McGonagall.

"¿Qué enfrentamiento final?" preguntó Charlie.

Harry miró a los asistentes.

"Vamos a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable. Quien no quiera sumarse a él, puede levantarse de la mesa ahora mismo, y sólo tendremos que borrarle la memoria con un sencillo hechizo. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que se hable ahora se podrá revelar fuera..."

Hermione miró a Malfoy. Pero él tenía los ojos entornados, y supo que sentía, ante todo, curiosidad.

"Quiero que haya alguien más presente en la reunión" dijo de pronto Harry.

McGonagall parpadeó.

"¿Quién, Harry?"

"Phineas Nigellus. Lo que voy a contar quiero que él también lo escuche."

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Tras el Juramento realizado, en el que no podrían desvelar ninguna información allí comunicada, y colgado el retrato de Phineas, que tenía la cabeza apoyada indiferentemente en el reposabrazos, Harry empezó a hablar.

"Durante el año pasado, Dumbledore estuvo dándome información vital sobre Lord Voldemort. También conocido como Tom Marvolo Ryddle. Os haré un resumen breve de lo que es. Un _mestizo_…" miró a Malfoy, que tenía una expresión inusual en él. Sin sonrisa burlona, sin mirada sarcástica. Tenía toda su atención puesta en Harry. "…que asesinó a su padre y abuelos paternos, y se encargó de que su tío fuera inculpado de un crimen que el propio Voldemort cometió. ¿Y por qué?. Por esto."

Soltó de mala manera sobre la mesa un antiguo anillo, con una piedra negra rota. Varios se acercaron para verlo mejor.

Phineas Nigellus estaba sentado escuchando con suma atención, la cabeza definitivamente sin estar apoyada en la mano.

"Su madre murió nada más dar a luz. Tom se crió en un orfanato muggle. Hasta que Dumbledore dio con él. Y era un mago poco común, de talento… pero extremadamente solitario." Volvió a mirar a Malfoy. "Desconfiado. Egocéntrico. Tortuoso. Cruel. Pero muy hábil, muy cautivador. En Hogwarts aprendió a rodearse de la gente que le interesaba, y a manipular a aquellos para su propio beneficio."

"Descubrió qué son los Horrocruxes." Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Otros pestañearon confundidos. "Una magia negra, tan prohibida que afortunadamente pocos conocen de qué trata. Objetos que, bajo el hechizo adecuado, guardan el alma del mago. Pero separar el alma del cuerpo es un acto vil y antinatural, que requiere un acto igual de malvado. Un asesinato."

"Tom se propuso no crear sólo un Horrocrux, debido al miedo extremo que siente hacia la muerte. Sino que se propuso crear siete, un número que como sabéis, es especialmente afortunado en la magia. Su megalomanía fue tal, que quiso que fueran objetos especialmente importantes. Reliquias de la muerte que perpetúen su vida."

"Ese anillo, robado a su propio tío, es el Anillo de Peverell. Los Gaunt, familia materna de Tom, son los descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin, su propietario original. Dumbledore acabó con el Horrocrux."

Miró a McGonagall, que depositó una Copa dorada. Bill abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Esta Copa estaba escondida en Hogwarts, pero los Bones la robaron y la ocultaron, aunque a costa de casi ser exterminados por los mortífagos de Voldemort. Esta Copa es falsa. La auténtica permanece oculta. Y Bill acabó con el Horrocrux. Es la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, muy útil para preparar pociones. De su existencia sabía Snape, me temo." Dijo, mirando significativamente a Malfoy, que se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

Ron colocó un trozo ennegrecido de varita encima de la mesa.

"Estos restos son lo que queda de la Varita de Rowena Ravenclaw. Robada cuando secuestraron a Ollivander en su propia tienda. Yo mismo destruí su alma."

Malfoy abrió la boca estupefacto, y miró a Harry con una mezcla de resentimiento, envidia y admiración.

"También destruí, aunque no supe entonces qué era, el diario que Lucius Malfoy entregó a Ginny y que sirvió para abrir la Cámara Secreta. Era el diario que Tom tenía cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts."

Malfoy desvió la mirada.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Draco no esperaba esta información, de eso estaba segura.

Harry se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó un collar.

"Este guardapelo perteneció a la madre de Tom, también antigua posesión de Salazar Slytherin. Este guardapelo lo recuperó Regulus Black" dijo, mirando el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black, que miraba con una expresión de absoluto estupor ante lo que estaba escuchando. Todavía no lo he destruido… por recomendación de Aberforth."

"Sólo queda acabar con Nagini, su serpiente. Tengo el hechizo adecuado, lo encontró Hermione. Y por supuesto, fulminar la séptima alma, que es el propio Voldemort."

Se hizo un silencio abrumador en la reunión.

"Harry…" empezó a decir Lupin. "¿Qué… qué te propones hacer?"

"No he terminado todavía. Yo debo enfrentarme a Voldemort porque soy quien el eligió como igual. Por culpa de una profecía estamos ahora aquí, reunidos, mis padres no están vivos y llevo una cicatriz absurda en la frente."

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes."_

"No…" dijo Lupin, pálido. "Harry, estás interpretando mal la profecía…"

"No. Sabes que no." Dijo con pesar Harry.

Neville miró a Harry con los ojos vidriosos.

"Harry…"

"Sí, Neville. Pudiste haber sido tú."

Volvió a hacerse un silencio. Malfoy enarcó las cejas. ¿Neville, El Elegido?. Ese pensamiento debió de ser el que rondó por todas las cabezas.

"¡No penséis que si Neville hubiese sido "El Elegido" Voldemort habría triunfado ya!. ¡Su madre habría dado la vida por él, igual que lo hizo la mía, y tendría que haber vivido una vida que Voldemort eligió para él, todo por el miedo a la muerte que siente alguien tan despreciable como él!" gritó Harry con rabia.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se atrevía.

"¿Por qué te eligió a ti, Harry?" preguntó en voz baja Arthur Weasley.

Harry sonrió con amargura.

"Porque era mestizo, como él." Miró a Malfoy, y miró a Phineas Nigellus. "Sí, tanto amor por la pureza de la sangre, que a quien marcó por igual fue al mestizo, y no al sangre pura, en igualdad de condiciones. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque a él la pureza de sangre le da exactamente igual. Sólo busca una cosa: ser eterno, su propio beneficio, desafiar a la muerte. Existir para siempre. Según esa profecía, que se encargó el solito de que se esté cumpliendo, yo debo morir. O matarlo a él."

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

"Sé cuál es la forma de matarlo. Dumbledore me lo enseñó. El amor." Nadie dijo nada. "Eso es lo que oculta la puerta cerrada del Departamento de Misterios. Es donde debo enfrentarme a Voldemort. Antes de haber terminado con los Horrocruxes restantes."

"¿Cómo podemos ayudarte, Harry?" preguntó Bill.

"Voldemort ha cerrado su mente a la mía, pero tampoco puede acceder a mis pensamientos, pero sé que va a provocar que yo salga de las sombras. Está obsesionado por la profecía. Desea acabar conmigo. No voy a esconderme, pero sus mortífagos van a causar más daño, no sólo los heridos y muertos caídos anoche."

"Practicaré magia sin varita. Mi varita procede de la misma pluma de fénix que la de Voldemort. Así que puede serme inservible."

"Está bien, Harry. Moody y yo te ayudaremos en eso." Dijo Kingsley. "Los demás mantendrán a raya a los mortífagos."

Malfoy se incorporó del asiento y salió de la sala, abruptamente.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Disculpadme…" dijo apresurada Hermione.

Salió hacia la sala de estar, donde hacia un rato habían estado charlando Luna y Harry. Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, con las manos unidas y los codos sobre las rodillas. Los labios apretados y los ojos como dos rendijas.

Hermione no sabía identificar esa expresión. Podía pasar por infinidad de significados… dolor, rabia, decepción, meditación, ira…

Se sentó junto a él, pero él no hizo nada por hablar con ella.

A los dos minutos por fin habló.

"No me habías dicho nada de esto." Dijo, con un matiz acusador.

"No podía." Contestó Hermione simplemente. "Lo prometí."

Malfoy no contestó. Tenía un torbellino en la cabeza.

"De modo que lo que mi padre sospechaba es verdad. Nos han manipulado, Granger. Una mierda mestiza nos ha tomado el pelo durante años…" cerró los ojos unos instantes y tomó aire. "Hay algo que no me cuadra entonces… según lo que hemos hablado aquí." murmuró él.

Hermione inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿El qué?" contestó con calma.

"Snape. Creo que no le salen las cuentas"

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ el paseíto por Londres del principio… para quienes no habéis estado, Londres tiene esas marcas en el suelo "Look Right" o "Look Left" en los pasos de peatones, porque te haces un lío al principio (no sabes por dónde van a venir los coches, si no estás acostumbrado a la conducción por el carril izquierdo, incluso aunque lo estés… ;). __Os dejo un ejemplo: http// geography. about. Com / od/ photosofplaces /ig / London-Photo-Gallery .--7c / Look-Right-Photo. __htm_

_Siempre aviso sobre lo que no es original mío: la frase de Luna de observarse mucho tiempo en un espejo, y las facciones llegan a confundirse, no es mío, lo leí u oí en algún sitio, pero no logro recordar la fuente para darle el crédito... u.u _

_Aquí he querido destacar el shock de Malfoy. Recuerda las últimas palabras de Lucius. Recuerda que él le confesó a Hermione, en el aula de Pociones, (hace ya tanto…) que se sentía manipulado. Pues ahora ha descubierto hasta qué escala. Y algo que es un tema de orgullo... el ver que Potter es El Elegido pero por algún motivo importante, y que Harry está a la altura de las circunstancias. Pobre, tiene un lío en la cabeza._

_Ya no falta nada para finalizar… lo voy a echar de menos, aunque tengo muchas ganas de olvidarme de los Horrocruxes. ¡Ah! Os agradezco (Erea, CrisBlack, OrdendelFenix, Adi) que os hayáis pasado por mi otro fic. ha sido una terapia para no deprimirme. En Mugglenet . com he leído que JKR dice que "mucha gente va a odiar el libro 7"... En fin. _

_Ah... bueno y si te acuerdas, dale al Go y me dices... Buen finde (por fin podré ver HP5)_


	27. La separación de Harry, Ron y Hermione

_**La nota (muy, muy larga) está al final.**_

**Resumen Cap. 26: **Luna le plantea a Harry la posibilidad de que Sirius hubiese caído al velo, vivo o muerto, y lo que se encuentra detrás de él. La Orden del Fénix tiene una reunión en Grimmauld Place, a la que también asisten Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Malfoy, en la que Harry explica a todos los Horrocruxes y la auténtica naturaleza de Lord Voldemort, y por qué él es El Elegido. Tales noticias suponen una auténtica sorpresa para Malfoy y el papel suyo y de su familia en todo esto. Ante las suspicacias de los miembros de la Orden, acaba demostrando que no ha sido un mortífago. Se sale de la reunión, y admite a Hermione que no cree que a Snape le cuadre algo de todo esto.

**oo**OO**oo**

"_**Para la mente bien organizada, la muerte es sólo la siguiente gran aventura". **__Dumbledore._

* * *

**Capitulo 27. La separación de Harry, Ron y Hermione**

"_Snape. Creo que no le salen las cuentas"_

Hermione miró a Draco con el pasmo claramente reflejado en su rostro.

"¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso…?"

Pero él no respondió inmediatamente. Seguía con los labios fruncidos, y la mirada fija en algún punto de la ajada alfombra que tenían bajo los pies. Sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró.

"Snape nunca me habló de esos… Horrocruxes. Pero ahora empiezo a entender sus intenciones, Granger. Creo que, efectivamente, ha perseguido esos Horrocruxes como Potter. Al menos sabía de la Copa. Y si sabía de la poción, entonces también sabía de ese colgante."

Hermione pestañeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza.

"No… no puede ser… Snape traicionó a Dumbledore, traicionó a la Orden…"

Draco la miró con los ojos grises limpios, inteligentes.

"Snape sabía lo que hacía desde el principio. Ha ayudado a Potter, a través de mí. Pero también estoy seguro de que está ayudando al Señor Tenebroso… de lo contrario, no seguiría vivo"

Hermione tragó saliva.

"¿Qué crees que va a hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo." Se incorporó.

"¡No!. ¡Espera!. ¡No te puedes ir, no puedes entrar así como así y preguntarle qué va a hacer, o qué se propone!" gritó ella desesperada.

"Sí que puedo. Lord Vol-Voldemort" dijo, tragando saliva "nos ha manipulado a todos los que creímos en él. Se ha encargado de que mi padre saliera de su seguridad de Azkaban para realizar una misión suicida, la misma que me pidió a mi. Le dio una varita, que no era suya, para que no tuviese especial éxito. Mira esto…" Malfoy elevó la mano, y le mostró su anillo. "Olvidas que ahora soy el heredero de los Malfoy. Yo soy el que tiene los contactos con el Ministerio. El que tiene red de influencia. El que tiene poder en el círculo mágico de este país. Ahora estoy en esta situación: o me asesina finalmente, o me recluta finalmente."

Hermione negó con la cabeza, despacio. No se lo podía creer. La mente fría, analítica de Malfoy era más capaz de ver que ella más allá. Ella no podía creerlo, pero era cierto. Maldita sea, era_ cierto _lo que decía.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, por puro instinto. Se aferró a él, como si temiera que se escapaba como si se hiciera humo. Quería retenerlo ahí. Quería esconderlo en Grimmauld Place, donde fuera. O ahora sí que quería meterlo en una urna de cristal y no dejar que saliera de ella hasta el fin de la guerra. Él, al sentir el abrazo, se tensó un poco. Pero finalmente acabó rodeando con sus brazos a la joven, que hundía sus dedos en su espalda con fuerza.

"No voy a dejar que me manipule, Granger. Nunca he consentido que nadie me diga qué tengo que hacer ciegamente, y no voy a empezar a ahora" dijo, susurrando con la cabeza enterrada en los cabellos castaños. "Tengo que ver a Snape."

"¡No!" volvió a gritar ella. Y se aferró aún más a él. "Tú lo has dicho, Voldemort te matará, o te reclutará."

"Voy a averiguar qué se propone Snape y qué es lo que sabe." Dijo él, testarudamente. "Me da igual todo."

Ella se estremeció. Y levantó la cabeza, que había tenido testarudamente enterrada en su hombro.

"_¿Todo?"_

Pero él volvió a quedarse callado.

"Me importa mucho mi madre, Granger. Me importa mi familia." Levantó las manos y las puso en la cara de ella. "Y en cualquier caso estoy jodido, porque me importas tú. Si me voy a por Snape, te dejo aquí, eso me acojona. Si no me voy, vas a luchar igualmente al lado de Potter, y eso también me acojona."

Ella sólo sintió que la respiración se hacía más y más rápida. Porque ella sentía lo mismo. Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla. Un Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería. Corrección. _Su padre _siempre conseguía lo que quería. Pero ahora, todo dependía de _él_. Su orgullo, la supervivencia de él mismo, de su familia. O de lo que quedaba de ella.

"Entonces… voy contigo…" susurró.

"No." Dijo él, inmediatamente.

"Puedo ir contigo… te puedo ayudar…"

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, llegó una carta hacia sus manos. Una lechuza debió de haberla pasado por la ranura del correo. Malfoy soltó a Hermione, y agarró la carta, malhumorado.

"¿Soy el elfo que lleva el correo de Potter, o qué?" murmuró malhumorado.

Miró el destinatario.

_Draco Malfoy._

Miró el remite. Y palideció.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Los miembros de la Orden empezaron a salir. Hermione miró a Malfoy, totalmente surmergido en la lectura, y miró a los que salían de la puerta. Ron se acercó a ella, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

"Me voy con Charlie y Hagrid. Ha informado a la Orden de que los gigantes finalmente se han unido a Voldemort. Se han reagrupado en las proximidades de Hogsmeade. Creemos que lo que pretenden es tomar el Bosque Oscuro… es uno de los mayores lugares donde viven los centauros."

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"¿Vais… vais a ayudar a los centauros?... los centauros nos odian… no quieren nada que ver con nosotros…"

"Harry piensa que eso es lo que habría hecho Dumbledore. Los centauros son enemigos formidables, pero no pueden hacer nada contra un ejército de gigantes. Además… no sólo eso. Si los gigantes triunfan en el Bosque Oscuro, otros centauros montarán en cólera, y nunca podrán entender que nosotros, el mundo mágico, no somos igual que Voldemort, que no pretendemos inmiscuirnos. Mi padre va a tratar de que otros aurores del Ministerio se unan, aunque no confía mucho en sus posibilidades."

"¿Y… Harry…?"

"Harry no puede ir. Se ha enfadado mucho, está cansado de ser quien se quede detrás. Pero Lupin ha sido tajante con él. Tiene que ensayar hechizos sin varita. Se quedará aquí, con Shacklebolt y Moody."

Hermione se mordió el labio. Miró a Malfoy, mirando fijamente su carta. Y volvió a mirar a Ron. Estaba hecha un lío. No quería separarse de Ron, quería luchar como él, quería ayudar a la Orden. Pero también quería estar con Draco, quería ayudarlo, quería protegerlo de su particular guerra. Era un terrible dilema. El mal menor o el mal mayor. Luchar por un bien común, o luchar por proteger a quien ella amaba.

El tema es que amaba también a Ron y a Harry.

"Quiero ir con vosotros."

"Me temo que no puedes, Hermione" dijo él llanamente. "Vamos a volar… y sinceramente, tú no eres muy buena. Serías más un peligro para los demás, estaríamos preocupados por ti."

De modo que la opción la habían tomado por ella. Era así mucho más fácil. Se abrazó a Ron.

"Eres muy valiente, Ron."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Y muy inteligente. Seguro que salís victoriosos."

"Yo no soy tan inteligente como tú, Hermione."

"No es cierto. Me superas al ajedrez. Y tienes una virtud de la que yo carezco."

Ron se apartó un poco. Y la miró extrañado de que él tuviera algo que ella no tuviera como virtud.

"¿El qué?"

"Paciencia. Yo no aguanté a Trelawney, y Harry y tú, a pesar de todo, seguisteis con ella."

Malfoy había terminado la carta y estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Tanto, que apenas reparó en que los miembros de la Orden iban saliendo de la reunión. Levantó los ojos y vio que Hermione estaba abrazada a Weasley. Algo en su interior ardió. Era algo que no había sentido muy a menudo en el pasado… de hecho, no recordaba haber sentido nada similar. Era un abrazo íntimo, las manos de él puestas firmemente en la cintura de ella, y las manos de ella enterradas en los cabellos rojizos. Inmediatamente, Draco sintió una oleada de ira y de odio hacia Ron Weasley que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quiso sacar la varita, pronunciar un _Depulso _y separarlos definitivamente. Abrió la boca para ordenarle a la comadreja que apartara sus manazas de ella…

Hermione se separó de él.

"¿Debo ir con vosotros?" preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

"No." Miró a Malfoy significativamente. "Además, Fred y George están recibiendo lechuzas de nuestros compañeros de Hogwarts."

Hermione pestañeó.

"¿De verdad?"

Ron sonrió.

"Sí. Es curioso… pero es como si quisieran devolverles el gran favor que nos hicieron a todos cuando nos libraron de Umbridge. Ahora que han cerrado, al menos temporalmente, Sortilegios Weasley, parece que ha servido como fuente de reclutamiento de magos contra mortífagos." Hermione sonrió. Eso era una buena noticia. "Sabemos que Voldemort va a contraatacar en breve."

En ese momento entró Charlie Weasley.

"Ron… se nos hará tarde." Ron se separó de Hermione y se fue con su hermano.

Luna entró y se quedó apoyada en la pared, mientras tarareaba ausentemente_ Weasley Es Nuestro Rey._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Harry. Espero que esto… no te importe que… te deje esto…"

Harry se encontraba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, apurando un vaso de zumo antes de empezar la sesión de entrenamiento con Kingsley y Moody. Se giró y vio a Molly Weasley, de pie, con un paquete en las manos y el rostro contraído de preocupación. A Harry se le partía el alma verla así, la señora Weasley se había portado con él como una madre protectora y cariñosa. Un sentimiento que sólo había conocido desde hacía muy poco tiempo.

"¿Qué es?"

Molly no respondió, sólo se lo extendió.

"Sé que Ron, Fred, George… incluso Ginny se reirían de mi, pero… quiero que lo tengas tú."

Harry abrió el paquete. Era el reloj de La Madriguera, el reloj que indicaba qué hacía la familia Weasley en cada momento. Todos señalaban en_ "Peligro Mortal"._

Sólo que había dos nuevas manecillas, añadidas a esas nueve. La de Hermione y la de él mismo.

"Señora Weasley… yo…"

Molly simplemente le dio un abrazo.

"De todas formas estaría mirándolo continuamente y estaría desesperada. Eres un hijo para mi, Harry. He aceptado ya que todos mis seres queridos nacieron para hacer cosas grandes por mi mundo, es como nos educaron, y no puedo impedirlo." Se secó las lágrimas. "No puedo cortarles las alas, porque ya no volverían a volar. Ten mucho cuidado." Dijo, volviéndolo a abrazar.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Cuando se habían ido ya todos, Hermione volvió a Draco, que estaba mirando por la ventana hacia Grimmauld Place. Se puso a su lado y cogió su mano.

"¿Qué decía la carta?" susurró.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

En una de las salas de Grimmauld Place, Harry se colocó frente a Moody y a Shacklebolt. Ambos lo miraban con una mezcla de admiración y desconcierto, lo cual hacía la situación más extraña todavía.

"Bien, Harry." Dijo Moody, carraspeando. "Esto tiene que ser un curso acelerado… ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Te daremos nociones básicas, y contamos con tu talento para hacer el resto." Ante la mueca de escepticismo, Moody siguió. "No pongas esa cara, me han dicho que eres muy bueno aprendiendo hechizos por observación."

"Eh… eso… es diferente. Veo cómo se hace un hechizo, cómo se pronuncia, cómo se mueve la varita. Después lo imito."

"Bien. De eso se trata." Dijo Kingsley. "Olvídate de la varita. Harry… porque sé que eres capaz de hacer magia sin varita."

"¿Yo?. No recuerdo…"

"¿Ah, no?. Precisamente, es la forma de magia más inconsciente que hay. Y creo que tú puedes llegar a tener _consciencia_ de ella. ¿Qué ocurrió aquella vez que fuiste al zoo con tu primo?. ¿Aquella vez, con una serpiente?"

Harry pestañeó. Dudley cayó en la cámara de las serpientes… pero su ira… o su indignación… hicieron que el cristal de protección _desapareciera. _

"Exactamente." Dijo Moody. "¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado cómo has hecho cosas así?"

"Bueno… me dijeron que era algo que identificaba a los niños que tienen sangre mágica… tampoco lo he pensado demasiado."

"No. Ya veo que no." Dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa. "Verás, Harry. Bajo gran presión o gran carga emocional… eres mucho más capaz de lo que crees. Y creo que ahora mismo rebosas emoción por los cuatro costados."

"Es habitual realizarlos como hechizo no verbales." Añadió Moody.

Harry abrió la boca.

"Espere… espere… me está diciendo que… ¿debo agitar las manos y no pronunciar el hechizo?" no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que se iba a ver bastante ridículo, en esa habitación de Grimmauld Place, delante de dos poderosos aurores, agitando las manos como un pasmarote.

Encima, sería algo instintivo, pero todas sus experiencias anteriores con la magia "oculta" (hechizos no verbales) habían sido bastante catastróficos. Tanto, que al final, en caso de necesidad, había utilizado la boca y la varita… cosa que se complicaba frente a Voldemort.

Agitó la cabeza.

"No… no voy a ser capaz…"

Pero ambos aurores lo miraron con dureza.

"Harry. Tú has entrenado a tus compañeros en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No vamos a enseñarte nosotros qué pequeña cosa puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Tal vez el hecho de que domines estos hechizos puede significar que conozcas a tus nietos." Dijo Kingsley.

Moody agitó la varita y delante de él hizo aparecer un pergamino.

"Ahora, utiliza un encantamiento convocador para que llegue a ti este pergamino. No importa, puedes hacerlo en voz alta"

Harry se tuvo que contener por no sacar la varita. Se quedó mirando fijamente el pergamino, imaginando que si lo miraba fijamente, sin parar, acabaría en sus manos. Otra vez, se encontró en una situación ridícula, alargando la mano y gritando_ "Accio Pergamino". _Que por supuesto, no hizo amago de moverse ni un centímetro.

"Creo que no soy muy bueno para las clases particulares." Murmuró. "Fallé con Snape y la Oclumancia."

"Con Krum no parece que fallaras, Harry." Dijo Moody. "¿Qué diferencia hay?"

"Que odio a Snape, y no a Krum."

"Si fallas aquí¿es que nos odias a nosotros? No es un buen argumento, Potter." Dijo Kingsley burlonamente. "Echa toda la carne al asador."

Lo intentó con los ojos cerrados, con ojos abiertos. Alargando la mano, y sin extenderla hacia el pergamino. Susurrando. Gritando. Estaba tan harto, que sólo quería sacar la varita y hacer que la maldita cosa llegara a sus manos, sin perder más el tiempo. La tarde se hizo muy, muy pesada.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Era mi madre, Granger." Dijo finalmente Draco. "Insinúa lo que ya te he dicho, que Voldemort sabe de lo de mi padre, y espera que yo tome el relevo."

Eso era la confirmación de las sospechas.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?. No… no puedes convertirte en… mortífago… no puedes hacerlo…" respondió ella, angustiada.

"Haré lo que haga falta para asegurarme que Lord Voldemort cae."

Hermione tragó saliva. Sólo había una opción.

"Entonces, antes de que decidas nada… habla con Snape. Si él te ha protegido o lo que sea, será porque 'algo', por pequeño que sea, le importas."

Draco la miró escéptico.

"Sólo te pido eso… primero habla con Snape. Él no sabe lo que tú sabes…"

Malfoy puso la mano en la nuca de ella y la trajo hacia sí. Apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de ella, de modo que a Hermione le era imposible ver su expresión.

"Está bien. Veré a Snape primero".

Hermione soltó el aire que llevaba dentro, aliviada.

"¿Cuándo vamos?"

Él se separó bruscamente de ella, y la miró a la cara, pasmado.

"Cómo que… ¿'cuándo vamos'? Dirás '¿cuándo voy?'"

"No… yo no he ido con Ron, y no me voy a quedar aquí, haciendo de ama de casa."

"Granger, no puedes entrar en ese círculo tranquilamente, y lo sabes."

"Llevaré la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Por favor…"

Draco cerró los ojos. No había forma de negarse a ella. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien a su lado tan fiel, ni tan hábil. Crabbe y Goyle no eran precisamente los ejemplos de fidelidad altruista, lo hacían más por temor. Y de habilidad no cabía ninguna duda.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hermione interrumpió el entrenamiento de Harry. Éste salió, claramente contrariado de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

Detrás de ella estaba Malfoy, sin abrir la boca. Harry lo miró de soslayo, pero volvió a mirar a Hermione. Ésta, al ver la expresión de descontento con la que salió de la habitación, preguntó.

"Harry… ¿qué tal está yendo?"

"Mal." Dijo cortante. "¿Qué pasa?" volvió a preguntar.

"Necesito tu capa de invisibilidad…"

Harry pestañeó y volvió a mirar a Malfoy, pero volvió a dirigirse a ella.

"¿Qué pretendes, Hermione?"

"Vamos a… hablar con Snape…" Harry mudó el rostro y se convirtió en un rostro impenetrable.

"No te vas a ninguna parte, Hermione."

Malfoy pestañeó, e incluso elevó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios. Pero no dijo nada.

"¡Harry, sé cuidarme sola, además, no voy a inmiscuirme… él tiene que ver a Snape, y yo quiero ir con él… por favor, Harry."

Harry apretó los labios. Apartó la mirada.

"Está bien. Está en el baúl, debajo de mi cama." Hermione le dio un apretón cariños en el brazo, y salió hacia el dormitorio de Harry. Éste, una vez se quedó a solas, miró a Draco.

"Más te vale que vuelva entera, sana y salva, Malfoy, o te aseguro que no sólo los hechizos sin varita te pueden dar un gran dolor de cabeza." Dijo en voz baja.

"Potter, te aseguro que si fuera por mi, a Granger la encerraba en su dormitorio, con una tonelada de libros, y hasta que no acabara esto no la dejaría salir." Sonrió con malicia. "De hecho, me quedaría con ella, sin necesidad de libros."

Harry lo miró fijamente.

"¿Sabías una cosa, Malfoy? El Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de enviarme a Slytherin."

Malfoy lo miró con una expresión absolutamente sorprendida, y sobre todo, incrédula.

"Sí, claro. El prototipo del Gryffindor perfecto. _En Slytherin_, nada menos. Cuéntame otra, Potter."

"¿Recuerdas antes de que el Sombrero nos distribuyera?. Quisiste ser mi amigo, porque yo era alguien famoso."

"Porque no sabía que eras el capullo más famoso." Respondió Malfoy girando la cabeza burlonamente.

"No, eso fue porque humillaste a Ron. Yo pensé que tú eras el capullo." Contestó el moreno con igual burla. "He pensado mucho en lo que habría pasado si hubiese aterrizado en Slytherin, especialmente desde 2º, cuando todo el mundo me tomó por el heredero de Slytherin."

"Ya… Potter." Dijo él con una sonrisa perfectamente socarrona. "Por eso llevas su collar. En el fondo lamentas no haber entrado en Slytherin."

Pero Harry decidió que entraría al trapo esta vez.

"Totalmente… me habría encantado sacarte del equipo de quidditch. El Buscador, Malfoy, habría sido _yo_…"

Malfoy varió la burla y lo miró fijamente.

"Eso es porque en Gryffindor no tenías competencia. La pelirroja no estaba todavía en Hogwarts."

Era curioso que tuvieran esa conversación… "civilizada"… dentro de un orden. Harry oyó que Hermione ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

"He pensado en qué habría pasado de haber caído en Slytherin. De quién me habría hecho amigo, Malfoy." Dijo llanamente.

"¿De Marcus Flint?"

Harry rodó los ojos. Malfoy era así, después de tantos años, sabía que Malfoy era de los que se escudaban y desde ahí atacaban. En el fondo, necesitaba también a alguien como él para discutir de vez en cuando.

Hermione apareció con la capa en la mano. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

"Te odio, Harry. Vas a saber hacer hechizos sin varita, y yo no."

Harry sonrió.

"En una hora tú te aprenderás cómo se hacen, mientras que yo estaré aquí encerrado dos años, y sólo habré aprendido a mover las manos y los brazos como el Calamar Gigante."

Malfoy esbozó su sonrisa burlona, e hizo amago de responder a eso, cuando Hermione lo tomó por el brazo y lo sacó de allí.

"Volveremos pronto, Harry."

Harry se quedó un momento solo en el corredor. Con una sensación angustiosa en el pecho. Ron, y Hermione se separaban de él. Y por algún motivo, eso no le daba ninguna tranquilidad. Reprimiendo un súbito escalofrío, volvió a pasar a la habitación para continuar con su entrenamiento.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Bella." Susurró Lord Voldemort. "Tengo una curiosidad personal… digamos que me estaba preguntando qué hacías en el Callejón Knocturno."

Bellatrix elevó su encapuchada cabeza.

"Me enfrentaba a los amigos de Potter… de hecho se presentó él personalmente y dijo que no se ocultaría. Que se enfrentaría a vos, el muy necio."

Lord Voldemort esbozó una breve sonrisa y la lengua, acabada en dos puntas, se pasó lentamente por los labios.

"No me refiero a Potter… ya me ocuparé de él en persona. Me refería a qué hacías _tú_ en Borgin y Burkes… preguntando por una varita."

Bellatrix pestañeó. ¿Una varita?

"Mi señor… no he estado ahí… no he preguntado por una varita…"

Lord Voldemort entornó los ojos. Y miró a Bellatrix. Pareció satisfecho con lo que había descubierto, tras descifrar lo que guardaba su mente.

"Entonces tienes una hermana gemela por ahí, Bella." Dijo con suavidad. Lanzó un rayo a los pies de Bella, que miró con temor a su señor. "Ten más cuidado, parece que alguien se divierte haciendo una poción multijugos."

_Snape…._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¡Snape, mestizo cabrón!. ¡Abre la puta puerta ahora mismo!" gritó Bellatrix en la puerta de la casa de la calle de la Hilandera.

La puerta se abrió, descubriendo la alta y oscura figura de Severus Snape en su umbral. Bellatrix lanzó una maldición a Snape, que girando la varita, la desvió fácilmente, y miró a través de su negro y grasiento cabello a la furiosa mortífaga que se acercaba a él.

"Buenas noches a ti también, Belllatrix. No has tenido un buen día por lo que veo." Dijo él con absoluta tranquilidad. Miró al acompañante de Bellatrix. "Rodolphus, siempre es un placer." Volvió a girarse a Bellatrix, y dijo con condescendencia. "Algún día te explicaré cómo hay que tratar al Señor Oscuro." Acabando la frase con un teatral suspiro.

"Tú has preparado una poción multijugos para alguien… me vas a explicar ahora mismo qué hacía una doble mía paseándose por el Callejón Knocturno."

"Bellatrix, por mucho que te lo creas, no eres precisamente alguien a quien pondría una mano encima, mucho menos para preparar una poción y aún menos, para hacer que alguien la bebiera…" la miró con repugnancia. "Digamos que tienes que buscarte a tu doble sin mi ayuda. Que tengas un buen día."

Se retiró.

Bellatrix lo miró con absoluto odio.

"_Snape, tú dejarás de ser el niño mimado del Señor Tenebroso. Algún día."_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Severus…"

Snape se quedó un rato quieto, con la mano firmemente apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta, y la mano apretada en la varita. No respondió inmediatamente.

"¿Qué te pasa, Colagusano?" preguntó de malos modos.

"Draco… ha contactado por la chimenea… dice que viene para acá."

Snape giró levemente la cabeza. Colagusano sólo acertaba a ver parte de su aguileña nariz.

"¿Draco?"

Snape esperó un poco tras la puerta. Y finalmente pareció relajar un poco la tensión de los dedos sobre su varita.

"¿Dijo qué quería?"

Colagusano negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Vete."

Pettigrew parpadeó. Normalmente tenía que quedarse para hacer de camarero de Snape. Una tarea que le producía gran repugnancia, pero que a veces podía ser hasta cierto punto, útil. Lo extraño es que lo echara de la casa para verse con el niño de los Malfoy.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco soltó a Hermione tras Aparecerse, en una callejuela oscura próxima a la Calle de la Hilandera.

"Esto es lo mejor de las Apariciones." Susurró. Agarró la capa de Invisibilidad y cubrió los hombros de Hermione. Sólo se veía su cabeza flotante. Besó los labios de la joven. "Tápate, y ten mucho cuidado. No te separes de mi."

Hermione avanzó cuidadosamente tras él, que guiaba el camino hacia la casa de Severus Snape.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Colagusano salió por la puerta y avanzaba lentamente mirando con repugnancia la casa que acababa de abandonar.

A lo lejos vio a una figura oscura que caminaba despacio. Colagusano se ocultó tras un seto. Y bajo la tenue luz de las farolas muggle, pudo observar el rostro que ocultaba la capucha. Draco Malfoy.

Nunca antes Malfoy se había acercado a la casa andando. Sonrió. Era muy peculiar.

Se transformó en rata.

Malfoy se detuvo, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Pettigrew habría sonreído si hubiese estado en su forma humana. Había tenido demasiada experiencia personal con las capas de invisibilidad como para no saber que _Draco no venía solo._

Y eso podía ser una ventaja para él.

Se acercó al punto que acababa de abandonar Malfoy, que se acercaba a la casa.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A:**__ He sufrido un verdadero __**bloqueo**__ de escritor-aficionado. De estar pariendo ideas continuamente a no serme posible trasladarlas como quería. _

_**Cuidado quienes no habéis visto la peli, no leáis la nota entre XXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXX**_

_Muchos me habéis comentado lo de Sirius, el espejo y la escena de Harry-Luna del cap anterior. La escena del espejo no significa que vaya a resucitar. Cuando escribí esa escena __YA__ había leído en Wikipedia (de pura casualidad, todo hay que decirlo) que la escena de la película iba a ser mucho más clara con respecto al libro, que habla de un rayo "rojo" golpeando el pecho de Sirius. De ahí que la siguiente conversación con Luna fuera igual de ambigua ("puede haber entrado __**muerto**__ en el velo, o puede haber entrado __**vivo**__", y Harry "necesitando" que esté vivo, es su esperanza.)_

_Sin embargo, __sigo aferrándome al libro__, e incluso a la frase final de Luna en la peli "las cosas acaban volviendo, aunque no de la forma que esperamos."_

_**XXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXX**_

_Todo esto está escrito y pensado __**ANTES**__ del libro 7, __y sin intención de adivinarlo__. Quiero escribir un final que contenga lo que quiero que suceda. Todos sabemos que morirán personajes, pero para masacre ya está el libro de JKR, yo no quiero buscar el impacto emocional de esta forma tan manipuladora. _

_No me dará tiempo a terminarlo antes del 21, y no voy a empezar a leer HP7 hasta terminar el fic, no deseo que me contamine, para bien o para mal. Y si alguien lo lee, o se entera de spoilers, por favor, hasta que salga "Complete" en el fic __no me comentéis nada__ porque imagino que las comparaciones serán fáciles de hacer, de la misma forma que me habéis comentado lo de Sirius en la película. _

_Este fic me ha resultado relativamente fácil porque llevaba todo dentro, pero __humildemente,__no es un fic sencillo de escribir__, porque cualquier error es muy visible. No he escrito esto con la intención de adivinar el nº de aciertos y fallos que he tenido, porque ése no era mi objetivo. Ha sido tal el bloqueo que he sentido ganas de dejar de escribirlo y esperar al día 21 y ya, quedarnos con la versión "oficial". Lo dicho, cualquier parecido que haya con HP7 será __pura coincidencia_

_Sin más, muchas gracias por vuestro ánimo, sin él creo que no me habría tomado tanta molestia en superar la crisis creativa. Gracias entonces por los reviews y los PMs: __**Erea, Nicole Daidouji, Heredrha, lara evans, OrdendelFenix, blackstarshine, Only Charlie, Pansy Greengrass, Tuki-sama, Goi Izarra **__(doble o triple!)__**, mArTa, princesaartemisa, XKelidaX, CrisBlack, Cl4R174, LoreMalfoy, Isa Malfoy, herminione, monmalfoy, oOo.Thea.oOo**_

_En fin. Comento el capi, que al final me ha gustado muchísimo más de lo que esperaba, tal vez porque ha sido el primero que me ha supuesto un verdadero esfuerzo._

_Draco__. Espero que quede claro a todo el mundo que: 1) tiene sus propios motivos para odiar a Voldemort. 2) Es Slytherin, quiere usar a Snape igual que él le usó a él. 3) No es coleguita de Harry, ni miembro de la Orden. Que nadie se asuste, no quiero que Draco sea OOC... si puedo evitarlo, no lo será jamás. Me repito hasta la saciedad, pero el hecho de que NO sea mortífago, no quiere decir que sea de la Orden. No voy a titular esto "Draco Malfoy and the Deathly Hallows"._

_Y espero que también se aprecie que, al igual que los personajes, nosotros/as también empezamos a tener cierta visión de cómo piensa Draco. Donde al principio del fic era un misterio, ahora poco a poco empezamos a conocerlo. Espero que este recurso os haya gustado._

_Sobre __Ron__, creo que era necesario que Hermione le diera esa inyección de moral. Siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy fiel, muy leal, y muy inseguro también. Espero que notéis que Harry es un Gryffindor-Slytherin. Hermione es una Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Y Ron es un Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Su intervención en la guerra es, de nuevo, lo que el Sombrero quiso siempre, la unión de las Casas. Su separación puede que sea un problema... y aquí __se han separado__ (fijáos en la sensación de Harry)._

_La frase de __Molly Weasley__ es de una canción/poema que me enseñaron en un internado inglés hace muchos años las únicas con las que podía hablar en castellano, dos chicas vascas. Lo curioso es que ellas me enseñaban euskera. "Hegoak ebaki banizkio". El poema dice algo así: "Si le hubiera cortado las alas, sería mio, no escaparía. Pero así nunca sería un pájaro. Y yo amaba al pájaro."_

_Espero que Snape despierte simpatías y antipatías… _

_Y por fin, aparece Colagusano, que curiosamente, nadie, jamás, había preguntado por él... No olvidéis que… tiene una deuda de vida con Harry. Y si nadie ha reparado en él, es como los personajes del fic... que no lo recuerdan (salvo Harry, levemente)._

_Ojalá os haya gustado, y si os acordáis, ojalá dejéis algún comentario spoilerfree XD._

Return to Top


	28. El enfrentamiento final I

_**N/A:**__ Gracias, __**Adi Felton, CrisBlack, Heredrha, Tuki-sama, oOo.Thea.oOo, lara evans, Isa Malfoy, Erea, oromalfoy **__(triple!), __**mArTa, Only Charlie, OrdendelFenix, Cl4R174, lokaegipcia, Saiph Lestrange, Amara Lestrange**_

_A menos que retoque cosas, o se me alargue mucho, el siguiente capítulo será el último. He preferido tomar la vía "menos lenta" para llegar al final. Así que probablemente acabe antes de la publicación del Deathly Hallows._

* * *

**Capítulo 28. El enfrentamiento final I**

Ron se sorprendió… y ahora notaba que tal vez había sido un Gryffindor… demasiado valiente cuando quiso ir con Charlie, Tonks y Lupin al Bosque Prohibido. Era la primera vez que presenciaba una batalla de esta magnitud, y no estaba seguro de saber manejarla. Lo cierto es que no se había preguntado cómo iban a luchar contra unos gigantes, hasta que Charlie ofreció la ayuda de los dragones de los miembros de la Orden en Rumanía. Sencillamente no había contado con eso.

Ver el castillo de Hogwarts, apenas visible en la escasa luz de las estrellas y el hilo de luna creciente, todo a oscuras… era una visión casi apocalíptica… Era la foto fija de que algo no funcionaba en el mundo de la magia. Allí, a finales de septiembre, y no había clase…

Charlie echó a volar con su dragón, mientras gritaba órdenes y señalaba direcciones a sus compañeros.

"Vamos por aquí nosotros" susurró Lupin, con la varita en la mano.

Se acercaron al campo de batalla. Los gigantes avanzaban lentamente pero aparentemente sin ningún tipo de indecisión, ante la manada de centauros que lanzaban sus flechas. Los gigantes más adelantados agitaban sus enormes mazas y apartaban, como si se trataran de molestas moscas, a los centauros más agresivos.

Un silbido rasgó el aire. Los dragones se aproximaban… y Ron vio que su hermano dirigía eficazmente a sus compañeros. Los gigantes no podían emplear la magia, tan sólo podían arrojar rocas y sus garrotes a los dragones con el fin de herirlos. Algunos dragones, heridos por los golpes, lanzaron sus mortíferas llamas. Ron apretó los dientes: la visión de gigantes en llamas no sería una visión agradable. Los centauros se replegaron, mientras que los otros gigantes estaban aún más enfurecidos.

Ron se agobió, miró al cielo y descubrió que algunos centauros apuntaban las flechas al grupo de dragones.

"¡Qué hacen!. ¡Es que no ven que están ayudándolos!" exclamó horrorizado Ron, a punto de incorporarse. Era Charlie, después de todo, el que estaba allí al frente.

Lupin lo detuvo.

"Espera…

"Lupin… mi hermano…"

"¿No ves?. Charlie no trata de herir a los gigantes… trata de detener la batalla."

Ron miró fijamente… los dragones habían logrado hacer una línea de fuego entre centauros y gigantes. Ninguno parecía hacer amago de apagar la línea. Eso sí… ponía en riesgo a los dragones, que saldrían pagando las iras de la batalla interrumpida.

Un Colacuerno Húngaro se aproximó demasiado a uno de los gigantes, que no vaciló en golpearlo fuertemente con su garrote. El dragón salió despedido, y uno de sus jinetes cayó de un golpe al suelo… entre un grupo de centauros inmóviles.

Él no se movió tampoco, tras impactar con un golpe seco entre las rocas. Los otros dos jinetes fueron detenidos a tiempo con la varita de Lupin, que los mantenía en suspenso en el aire.

Ron tragó saliva. Esto no era como esperaba. Apuntó con su varita y lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ a los centauros que se disponían a acabar con ellos. Saltaron hacia atrás, mientras Tonks los protegía con un escudo.

Pero sintieron el golpe fiero de un garrote que los echó a todos al suelo. Ron no supo qué hicieron los otros dos jinetes, confiaba en que hubiesen sacado la varita y se hubiesen defendido. Notó un dolor agudo en el costado, donde se había golpeado. Junto a él, Tonks se incorporaba con dificultad, ella había estado justo entre Lupin y él.

Lupin…

Su ajada túnica tenía una mancha oscura…

Sangre…

Ron no tuvo tiempo de levantarse para verlo, primero porque el dolor no le dejaba mucho espacio. Y segundo, porque tenía delante a al gigante que volvía a descargar un golpe.

"¡Remus!" chilló Tonks.

Ella no aparentaba haber sufrido el golpe al haberse encontrado en medio de los dos… sin embargo Ron comprendió. El arco trazado por el garrote del gigante encontró lo primero el cuerpo de Lupin.

Apretó los dientes. Tenía que ganar tiempo, detrás oía la batalla, los dragones haciendo un círculo de fuego para que los gigantes no salieran de él, pero no todos habían entrado ahí…

"_¡Accio Roca!"_ gritó, para atraer una inmensa roca hacia el gigante que los acababa de atacar.

"_Windardium Leviosa!"_

Ron sostuvo la roca mientras esquivaba el arco trazado por el garrote. Soltó el hechizo, y la roca cayó sobre la espalda del gigante. Aullando de dolor, cayó al suelo, pero Ron no se encontró solo. Otro gigante más a unos pocos pasos apenas rozó con su garrote en su espalda, lo suficiente para que cayera al suelo, y soltara la varita.

"¡Maldita sea…!" Ron se llevó la mano al costado, trató de girarse para alcanzar la varita.

"_¡Qué bien me habrían venido esas clases de magia sin varita…!"_ se lamentó para sí.

"_¡Incendio!"_ Entre el gigante y Ron Tonks había lanzado unas llamas, que hicieron dudar al gigante. Éste agarró una roca y la arrojó hacia Tonks, con una rapidez que ella sólo pudo lanzarse a un lado con dificultad.

Fue lo suficiente para que Ron recogiera su varita y lanzara un _Depulso_. Que obviamente no funcionó contra un gigante.

"No Ron… no podemos usar magia directamente sobre ellos…" jadeó dolorida Tonks. "Son demasiado resistentes."

En ese momento apareció otro gigante.

Al fondo, los dragones tenían a casi todos los dragones atrapados en un círculo de fuego. Los centauros preparaban sus arcos, dispuestos a asesinarlos mientras estuvieran semi-indefensos.

"'¡No!" gritó Ron al verlo. De pronto una roca se abalanzaba sobre él. Apuntando con rapidez con su varita, saltando todos sus instintos de Guardián, lanzó un _Protego._ La roca se desvió al encontrarse con el escudo protector.

Pero el segundo gigante no se había quedado mirando, se abalanzó sobre ellos; Lupin seguía aún inmóvil, Ron no sabía su estado. Tonks y él se dieron la vuelta en el suelo cuando notaron las pesadas pisadas del gigante. Iban ya a lanzar otros hechizos, cuando Grawp se colocó frente al gigante.

Tonks abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no vaciló y regresó junto a Lupin para protegerlo. Ron se incorporó. Grawp era mucho más pequeño que ese gigante… ¿pero dónde estaba Hagrid?

Se oyó un golpe sordo. Un Bola de Fuego Chino acababa de caer a escasos metros, mientras era apaleado por algunos gigantes. Ron desvió la mirada, con lágrimas que se le saltaban de los ojos.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Colagusano se acercó discretamente. Olfateó el suelo con su agudo hocico y no cabía duda…

Junto a la pared había alguien.

Factor sorpresa. Si era Potter no iba a ser tarea sencilla, pero Colagusano era astuto. Había sobrevivido tantos años en el anonimato por un peculiar instinto de supervivencia. Había preparado su salvaguarda sirviendo en bandeja de plata a James y Lily Potter. Esta vez, cerraría el círculo, presentando al mismísimo Harry Potter, al único que su Señor buscaba.

La recompensa sería inmensa. Ni Bellatrix Lestrange ni Severus Snape. _Él _sería el mortífago más cercano a Lord Voldemort. Su predilecto. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?. Él fue quien se encargó de acabar con sus enemigos, más que ninguno.

La sorpresa había sido siempre el arma más temible de Peter Pettigrew. Lo inesperado… él siempre había tenido ventaja haciendo cosas que nadie esperaría…

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y volvió a transformarse en forma humana.

Despareció.

Y Apareció justo frente al punto que había detectado. En segundos había lanzado un _Desmaius_ a una pared, aparentemente.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"¡¡HAGGER!!"

Grawp gritaba y Ron comprendió en segundos que llamaba a su hermano. Se abalanzó sobre el gigante, que le sacaba más de dos cabezas, ante el pasmo de Ron. Pero Ron se había criado con cinco hermanos mayores como para no saber qué se proponía el gigante menor. Éste habría aprendido algo por la convivencia con Hagrid, como para tener hasta cierta "técnica." Algo en el fondo de la mente de Ron le recordó a la básica de los niños, la suya propia cuando de niño peleaba con Bill, y sobre todo, con Fred y George.

Grawp agarró al otro gigante de la cintura y pateó la rótula, partiéndola con un desagradable crujir de huesos. El gigante cayó, soltando el garrote. Grawp lo recogió y golpeo al herido gigante en el cráneo.

Esta vez el crujir de huesos era aún peor.

Giró y vio que más allá Charlie había mantenido a raya a otros gigantes gracias al eficaz fuego de su dragón.

Sin embargo los centauros se había replegado y ahora apuntaban a gigantes, dragones y a ellos mismos.

"¡ALTO!"

Hagrid salió al paso, acompañado de Firenze. Ron jadeó y cayó junto a Tonks, agotado. Lupin se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la sacudió en su aturdimiento. Miró más allá y vio que Hagrid llegaba con el centauro renegado.

"_Ojalá podamos salir de esta…"_ pensó Ron.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Pettigrew retiró la capa y se encontró con una sorpresa.

La amiga sangre sucia de Harry Potter. Tal vez no el primer premio, pero premio después de todo. Recogiendo la capa, y agarrando el cuerpo desmayado de la muchacha, Desapareció.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco salió de la casa de Snape aún más aturdido que cuando entró. No comprendía… lo que acababa de oír no tenía ningún sentido. Y él se encontraba bajo Juramento.

Se acercó al punto donde había dejado a Granger.

"¿Granger?"

Pero no se oyó nada. Draco suspiró con enojo.

"Granger, no estoy de humor para juegos, tengo ganas de irme de aquí, así que haz el favor de salir."

Nada.

Draco miró alrededor. Ése era el punto donde habían acordado quedar. Pero era extraño… tenía la sensación de estar solo.

Se mordió el labio. Algo no cuadraba. Tal vez Potter había necesitado a Viktor Krum para detectar restos de magia… pero él no. Se había criado entre magos, y conocía demasiado bien la magia oscura como para no saberlo.

Se aproximó al punto donde Granger debía estar quietecita. Pasó la mano. Allí se había producido un hechizo recientemente. Se incorporó. Allí ahora él estaba solo, pero ella, desde luego_, no había estado sola._

Malfoy sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, algo que no había sentido en su vida hasta el día que tenía la varita apuntando a Albus Dumbledore, sabiendo que no habría sido capaz de matarlo. La misma sensación de angustia.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry se tumbó en la cama, absolutamente exhausto. La sesión no había ido del todo mal… en el momento en el que Moody le dijo que sacara ese espejo del bolsillo y lo utilizó para sustituir el pergamino.

En el momento en el que Moody levantó su bastón sobre el espejo, con intención de destrozarlo, Harry gritó _¡Accio Espejo!_, extendiendo la mano.

No habría sido un hechizo no verbal sin varita, pero al menos se le aproximaba.

_De modo que sí podía hacerlo_… _más o menos… si el objeto en cuestión era lo bastante importante para él._ El problema era saber si, en situación de vida o muerte, es decir, frente a Lord Voldemort, también sería capaz de hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó relajado, a punto de dormir.

Sentía el suelo que le hacía cosquillas en el vientre, un tapiz o una alfombra… sentía la llamada… miró hacia arriba… y delante vio a Colagusano. Avanzó un poco. A su altura, en el suelo quedaba una figura tumbada… unos cabellos castaños. Vio una mano que los apartaba, una mano blanca, demasiado familiar.

Y junto a los rizos desparramados en el suelo, Harry vio a su lado otra cosa muy familiar…

Su Capa de Invisibilidad.

Ese suelo… estaba reptando en el suelo… elevó la cabeza y se encontró rodeado de retratos… casi todos vacíos… la sala… conocía esa sala…

_Era la Sala del Director, en Hogwarts._

Harry se incorporó como un resorte, gritando. La cicatriz… hacía tanto que no le dolía la cicatriz… Era el mismo dolor agudo, la misma sensación.

Hermione… era Hermione. Pero Voldemort no podía haberle implantado la memoria, no podía ser lo mismo que con Sirius… porque estaba la Capa con ella.

_Malfoy._ Iba a asesinar a Malfoy. Más le valía que hubiese sido igual capturado, o hubiese resultado muerto resistiéndose.

Agarró su varita. Lanzó su Patronus a sus compañeros en el Bosque Prohibido. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Ginny subía por las escaleras, con Crookshanks en brazos.

"¿Harry, qué pasa?"

Oyeron unos golpes furiosos en la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Harry las bajó de dos en dos y abrió la puerta.

Frente a él, Draco Malfoy. Justo a quien Harry necesitaba ver.

"_¡¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!"_ gritó Harry sacando su varita del bolsillo.

Ginny bajó corriendo al ver la situación. Harry, agarró a Malfoy del cuello de su túnica y lo estampó violentamente contra la pared, apuntando con su varita al cuello.

"_¡Harry!"_

"¡¡HERMIONE, QUÉ HA PASADO CON HERMIONE!!" gritó. "¡¡SE LAS HAS ENTREGADO, VA A MATARLA, ESO ERA LO QUE QUIERES!!"

Malfoy apartó los ojos con un espasmo de dolor. Ginny se colocó entre los dos, entendiendo casi lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Harry, espera, deja que hable!"

Harry lo soltó. Pero no bajó la varita.

"No sé dónde está Granger, Potter. Fui con Snape, le dije a ella que no se moviera del punto donde habíamos quedado, estaba cubierta por la Capa. No es estúpida, no se pudo haber ido." Apretó los labios, y unos segundos después miró a Harry, con una mirada extrañada, preocupada. "¿Cómo… cómo lo sabías… yo no se lo he dicho a nadie…?"

En ese momento Neville Longbottom se Apareció en la puerta de Grimmauld Place tras haber sentido el Patronus de Harry.

"Eso no importa. _Lo sé."_

Malfoy se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry. Con una mirada que Harry, jamás, había conocido en su vida.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó el moreno.

Draco pestañeó. Salió de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Puedes ayudarla?" susurró Malfoy.

Harry dio un paso atrás.

"No voy a dejar que Voldemort torture a nadie, él me quiere a mi. Sé dónde está, y allí voy."

"¡Harry, espera!" Ginny lo detuvo. "¿Sabes dónde está? Harry¿cómo sabes que no es como la otra vez…? Tenemos que asegurarnos, no podemos cometer el mismo error."

Neville bajó los ojos, recordando la vez que fueron a buscar a Sirius bajo una visión de Harry, y resultó una trampa urdida por el propio Voldemort.

Harry suspiró.

"Hay una forma de saberlo."

Subió a la habitación donde estaba Phineas Nigellus durmiendo.

"¡Phineas!" gritó nada más entrar.

El retrato miró con absoluto desdén a Harry.

"Que sea la última vez que me gritas, niño" dijo con frialdad.

"No te preocupes, _seguramente sea la última vez_. Necesito que vayas a Hogwarts." Respondió secamente.

Phineas Nigellus elevó una negra ceja y miró a Harry como si le hubiese pedido bailar un tango.

"No estoy a tus órdenes."

"No… ya lo sé. Pero creo que en el despacho del Director está Lord Voldemort. Con una de mis amigas."

"¿El mestizo que ha arruinado a mi familia?"

"Ese mismo" susurró Harry.

Phineas Nigellus desapareció del retrato. Harry aguardó tragando saliva. Sabía que, por muy impopular que hubiese sido como Director, Phineas tenía sus propias lealtades. Como retrato, sólo al Director de Hogwarts. Como retrato, sólo a los Black.

Harry no era un Black, pero su sucesor lo había designado como su único heredero.

A los pocos segundos Ginny, Neville y Draco subieron y estaban en la habitación con él. Phineas volvió a aparecer por el marco.

"¿Tu amiga tiene el pelo castaño?" dijo simplemente.

Harry en ese momento cayó al suelo, de rodillas, sintiendo otra vez el dolor agudo. Un dolor que era como si le partieran el cráneo en dos.

_Vio a Hermione, aferrada a la Capa de Invisibilidad. Él reptaba, y no llegaba a distinguirla más. Un destello cegador, verde. Único._

"_Avada Kedavra." Siseó la voz de Lord Voldemort. _

_Y ella cayó al suelo._

"¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!"

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Hagrid y Firenze habían logrado hacer una tregua. Los centauros se replegaron a su territorio, y Charlie ofreció a los dragones para transportar los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos.

Los gigantes quedaron a atrapados… hasta que el Ministerio de Magia decidiera dónde reubicarlos. O esa era la esperanza de Lupin. No quería oir hablar de exterminarlos, ni de degradarlo a bestias, de la misma forma que había hecho con los licántropos como él.

"¡¡DEMENTORES!!"

Ron se giró inmediatamente. Empezaba a notar la bajada de temperatura. Lupin y Tonks, junto a él, sacaron sus varitas.

"Esto es inusual…" murmuró Lupin… "Los dementores… en los terrenos de Hogwarts… Eso es…"

Remus abrió los ojos de par en par. Delante de ellos, una estela plateada, inconfundible.

El Patronus de Harry. Los Patronus, únicos, pero el de Harry, tan dolorosamente familiar. _El ciervo._

"Está aquí… Lord Voldemort… está en Hogwarts." Dijo finalmente.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Los gigantes empezaron a gritar de angustia… era una cosa extraña, como criaturas semihumanas, los Dementores no eran tan sensibles a ellos, pero seguían estando afectados por el terrible aura que los rodeaban. Los centauros habían huido, y Lupin, Ron y Tonks se agruparon…

Ante ellos se Aparecieron Moody y Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Bill.

"Me temo que no hay más refuerzos." Murmuró Moody. Se dio la vuelta. "Harry dijo que viníéramos aquí… Dementores…"

"Exacto" dijo entrecortadamente Lupin. "Voldemort está aquí."

Delante de ellos, la hilera de dementores que se acercaban. Se dispusieron al combate.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Ginny y Neville se agacharon junto a Harry, que se agarraba la cabeza de dolor.

Ginny miró a Phineas Nigellus.

"¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Dónde están?" Pero Phineas negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo entrar en el despacho… me vio antes… y si destruye ese retrato, no creo que vaya a ser muy útil la próxima vez." Dijo él, con toda lógica.

Harry estaba de rodillas, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Malfoy apartó a Ginny y Neville y levantó a Harry de suelo.

"¿Qué pasa¿Qué has visto?"

"Hermione… la ha matado… la he visto… la ha matado…"

Draco soltó a Harry, de golpe. Ginny se abrazó a Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos. Neville se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrando la espalda por la pared, con la mirada fija. Perdida.

Pero Malfoy salió de allí, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Llegó a un punto de la casa, alejado, apartado de ellos, no sabía cuál. Cayó de rodillas en la ajada alfombra, el lugar donde él había hablado con ella de ir a ver a Snape. Él se lo había dicho, y ahora ella estaba muerta.

Potter tenía razón, no tenía que haber ido con él, con o sin capa.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la diminuta snitch que ella le regaló con la escobita y la peana. El resto estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, pero había guardado la snitch. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. La apretó con la mano, sus alas metálicas, pero inmóviles, eran como cuchillas. Se clavaban en la palma. Pero no se enteraba del dolor.

En 24 horas había perdido a su padre, y ahora había perdido a…

Bueno, no sabía definirlo, pero no era la definición lo que le importaba. Ahora lo que le importaba era que no tendría su presencia. Ni el desafío que era día tras día estar con ella. Ni tampoco tendría que ver esa curiosidad en sus ojos, ese deseo de saber, ese afán de superarse, esas ansias de ser una entre iguales. Ni tampoco tendría su lealtad, ni cómo lo miraba cuando la desarmaba. No sabría si después de la guerra se habría quedado con ellos, o se habría vuelto al mundo de los muggles.

Tal vez no tendría que haber salido nunca de ese mundo. Ella pertenecía al mundo mágico, pero habría vivido segura en el otro.

Ahora que por fin la había sentido, la había besado, era cuando la ausencia iba a ser absoluta.

Era la primera en generaciones. Era una sangre sucia. Pero precisamente por ser la primera en generaciones era lo que la hacía tan especial. Nunca supo hasta qué punto… nunca se lo dijo a ella, aunque sí se lo dijo al retrato de su abuelo y ella estaba presente.

Desde el mismo día en que le contó a su padre que una sangre sucia era quien le superaba en clase, sabía que algo le estaba atando sin remedio a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor. Pero nunca supuso que esa niña desgreñada, con los dientes demasiado grandes y cargada de libros, iba a ser la que entró del brazo de Krum en Navidad… sin dientes grandes, sin melena enmarañada. Desde que le dio un puñetazo el año anterior supo que esa chica no era de tomársela a broma. La vio acompañada de sus amigos en los Mundiales, y llegó hasta a… preocuparse de ella… porque los Mortífagos iban a por los muggles. No vio a una niña, vio a una joven de casi 15 años que lo miraba desafiante. En el baile descubrió que la sangre sucia estaría dentro, pero por fuera no dejaba de ser una chica. Más guapa de lo que ella misma era consciente.

Y quedó definitivamente atrapado.

Voldemort…

Había aplastado, en cuestión de meses, su existencia. Y Potter era su arma arrojadiza. Ya no importaba lo que dijera o pensase Snape. Potter era su instrumento de venganza.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ los miembros de la Orden lanzaron sus patronus a los dementores que se habían aproximado. Ron no sabría decir cuántos había, la oscuridad hacía imposible ver absolutamente nada. Apretó la mano en la varita, y lanzó a su patronus a todos los dementores que lograba adivinar. El pequeño perro plateado los ahuyentaba eficazmente, así como aquellos patronus de sus compañeros.

No tenía la certeza de si afectarían a los centauros, pero no podían arriesgar. Ya estaban mal intentando controlar a los gigantes, gracias a los dragones, pero no podían asumir ningún riesgo.

Sin embargo, Ron advirtió en el ruido de la batalla, el inconfundible viento que traía malas noticias… muy malas.

Poco a poco fueron presentándose los distintos mortífagos de Voldemort.

"De modo que sí estaban aquí…" susurró Ron. Se acercó despacio a Lupin. "Esto no está bien… tendríamos que ir al Ministerio de Magia… Harry decía que la puerta cerrada contenía el poder para acabar con Voldemort."

"Ya improvisaremos, Ron"

"¿Y Fred y George?" Lupin miró con un gesto extrañado, y se encogió de hombros.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco sintió, más que oyó, que bajaban por las escaleras. Se pasó el puño de su túnica por la cara y miró. Dio un paso atrás cuando vio la mirada dura de Potter.

Sintió en la palma la diminuta snitch. La abrió y notó la sangre de la pequeña herida abierta. Sangre pura, pero era sangre como la de Granger…

Cerró los ojos con dolor.

_Granger…_

Pero en segundos no sintió nada en la mano. Potter había extendido la suya y tenía entre los dedos la diminuta snitch.

_No había sacado la varita, no había pronunciado ni un hechizo. Y la tenía en la mano._

Draco miró a Potter, y sintió la misma fuerza que había sentido en presencia de Lord Voldemort. Y sintió miedo, y sintió respeto. Nunca antes había sentido respeto por Harry Potter. _Hasta que supo quién era, quién se escondía tras una cicatriz, un apodo y un apellido célebre._

La mirada verde, fija, intensa de Potter atravesaba todo lo que lo rodeaba. Draco no sabía qué era, pero todo parecía encajar. Harry le lanzó la snitch y por puro reflejo, Malfoy volvió a atraparla con la mano.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró. Anteriormente lo habían manipulado fácilmente. Pero ya no más. Hermione no estaba muerta, _no podía estar muerta._

_Tenía demasiada experiencia con la muerte como para no saber qué habría sentido._

Y Hermione no estaba muerta.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. Se giró y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, ante la extrañeza de todos.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange lanzaba maldiciones a cara descubierta, queriendo que todo el mundo disfrutara de su felicidad.

"¡¡Jajajaja!!. ¡¡El Señor Tenebroso quedará muy impresionado cuando vea vuestros cadáveres en primera línea de batalla!!"

"_¡¡Diffindo!!"_

"_¡¡Reducto!!"_

"_¡¡Protego!!"_

Ron veía que Bill hacía una extraña pareja con Moody, espalda con espalda, uno manteniendo a raya los dementores con su patronus, y el otro golpeando con su bastón y lanzando maldiciones a los mortífagos de alrededor.

Lupin demostraba una extraordinaria habilidad, a pesar de las heridas causadas por el gigante. Se movía con ligereza, y apenas era visible los movimientos de la varita. Tenía experiencia en las Artes Oscuras, tenía movimientos instintivos casi animales, por propia experiencia, y sobre todo, tenía una asombrosa habilidad como duelista.

Ron se fijó que su padre combinaba su escudo con las maldiciones de su varita, y junto a él, Kingsley practicaba una maniobra muchísimo más agresiva, de puro ataque sobre defensa.

Tonks parecía más consciente de su capacidad menor como duelista, pero aprovechaba mejor el entorno, arrojando rocas, ramas e incluso los garrotes abandonados por los gigantes caídos. Atrás, Grawp y Hagrid se habían replegado hacia el bosque, con la esperanza de ganar tiempo y así no entorpecer una batalla estrictamente mágica.

Ron volvió a lanzar un Expelliarmus hacia Bellatrix. Pero ella lo desvió con facilidad. Junto a ella llegaron los dos hermanos Lestrange.

"_Maldita sea…"_ Ron, jadeando de cansancio, se vio por un momento inseguro de sus posibilidades. Recordó a Hermione… le dijo que él tenía paciencia, y era buen estratega. Tenía que hacer algo para enfrentarse a los tres mortífagos más odiosos de Voldemort, si es que eso era posible.

"_¡Sectumsempra!"_ nunca antes había utilizado ese hechizo, pero había visto demasiado, y decidió que tenía que probar. La trayectoria que lanzó con la varita sirvió como espada que cortó en varias partes las túnicas de Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan.

"_¡Crucio!"_ gritaron los tres, con los rostros retorcidos de dolor y absoluto odio.

"¡Ron!"

Ron cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Tonks lanzó hacia ellos una enorme roca, y paralizó, momentáneamente el hechizo. Llegó corriendo hacia él, pero se vio interrumpida por más dementores.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!" _gritó ella. Su lobo salió en busca de los terribles sirvientes de Lord Voldemort.

Ron se incorporó, lentamente, pero sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido… sentía todos sus órganos vitales a punto de explotar. Recordó a los padres de Neville… habían sufrido este mismo ataque por esos tres mismos mortífagos… hasta tal punto de haber perdido la cordura.

Apretó los dientes y trató de incorporarse.

"Qué pena… el amiguito de Potter… solo…"

"¡Ron!" gritó a lo lejos Bill. Arthur gritó. Los tres mortífagos saltaron encima de la roca y apuntaron hacia el más joven de los Weasley.

"_¡¡BOMBARDA!!"_ apuntó Tonks hacia los tres mortífagos, cuya tremenda explosión saltó por los aires la roca sobre la que estaban en pie.

Junto a Ron, pálido en el suelo, se Aparecieron Fred y George. Detrás de ellos, muchos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore: Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Juntin Finch-Fletchey, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Lee Jordan, Angelina Jonson, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Parvati y Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y Dean Thomas.

Todos ellos se incorporaron a la batalla.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Entre la tormenta de maldiciones, Imperdonables, patronus, dementores, mortífagos, miembros de la Orden y del Ejército de Dumbledore, se hizo un silencio antinatural.

No era como lo que sentía alguien viendo a un dementor. Era aún peor... era sentir que ya nunca volverías a ser feliz... porque ese ser no quería que lo fueses y se garantizaría de que así fuera.

_Lord Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso. Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. _

Con un simple gesto de la mano, los dementores salieron de allí. Era evidente que no podrían hacer mucho si la práctica totalidad de sus enemigos sabía invocar el _Patronus._

Los mortífagos detuvieron la lucha. Algunos estaban en el suelo, bajo varias maldiciones. Pero también había desplomados miembros del ED... Lupin se acercó a Ron, y Tonks se colocó a su lado. Ron seguía en el suelo, dolorido.

"Podría mataros ahora mismo, pero veo que no tendría sentido si no está Potter delante para verlo."

Lupin alzó los ojos, y vio a una de las escasas personas que cada fibra de su cuerpo odiaba más que a nadie.

_Peter Pettigrew. _

"Ya tengo a uno de los amigos de Potter. Así que no me hagáis perder el tiempo y traédmelo aquí."

Lupin se adelantó unos pasos.

"Los amigos de Harry estamos aquí. No tienes a nadie."

"Remus Lupin..." dijo relamiéndose con la lengua bífida. Miró sonriente a Colagusano. "Vaya, qué reunión más interesante. Tal vez reconozcas esto entonces..."

Colagusano arrojó la capa a los pies de Remus. Que evidentemente supo que era al momento. Miró de hito en hito a Peter, a Voldemort, y a la capa, que recogió despacio. Y Remus sintió _miedo._

"¡Eso no prueba nada!" gritó Fred.

Ron a su lado miraba la capa con recelo. Y miraba a Voldemort. Había algo dentro de él que le decía que algo andaba mal... no sabía qué, _pero algo andaba mal_... Ésa era la capa de Harry... pero Harry no podía estar...

"Gracias, Colagusano." dijo con una sonrisa helada Voldemort. Bellatrix miró a Pettigrew con una mirada cargada de odio. ¿Él, esa despreciable rata, iba a ser el predilecto de Lord Voldemort?. El Señor Tenebroso levantó su varita. _"¡¡AVADA...!!!"_

"¡¡¡TOM!!!" gritó una voz profunda.

Detrás del grupo de aurores y antiguos miembros del ED, surgieron Ginny, Draco, Neville...

_Y Harry Potter._

Voldemort miró fijamente al joven que se aproximaba, con la mirada verde absolutamente centrada en él.

"Tom..." dijo más suavemente, pero con la suficiente firmeza como para que todos lo oyeran. "¿Me buscabas, verdad?"

"Será la última cosa que hagas, Potter, pronunciar mi nombre."

"Lo veremos, _Tom_." Harry elevó la varita y lanzó, en silencio, su Patronus. Pero no iba dirigido a ningún dementor. Iba al Castillo.

Con un _crack, _Harry Desapareció. Ante el pasmo de todos. Voldemort Desapareció en un remolino negro. Todos los mortífagos sintieron el dolor agudo en sus brazos, la Marca Tenebrosa. Colagusano, Desapareció tras Voldemort.

Pero los Lestrange miraban la escena con rabia. Bellatrix alzó la varita hacia su víctima, Ron. El resto de los mortífagos volvieron a atacar, esta vez por pura rabia.

Ginny, levantó la varita hacia los Lestrange, y habló a sus compañeros.

"Tenéis que ir a buscar a Hermione…"

"No, me quedaré yo." Dijo Neville. Con determinación, mirando fijamente al trío de Lestranges. "Marchaos vosotros." dijo, sin apartar la mirada de los Lestrange.

Ginny miró preocupada a Neville. Malfoy miraba fijamente a sus tíos, pero Bellatrix no parecía haber reparado en él ni un momento. Los Lestrange se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Ginny se agachó, y lanzó varias maldiciones.

Draco elevó la varita, atacando a su vez.

_"¡Sectumsempra!"_

_"¡Tallantallegra!"_

_"¡Rictusempra!"_

Los Lestrange levantaron sus escudos para protegerse del ataque, lo suficiente para que Draco y Ginny salieran hacia el castillo.

"¿Dónde ha ido Potter, Weasley?" dijo él en voz baja Malfoy.

"Al Ministerio de Magia." Susurró Ginny. Draco la miró con los ojos grises fijos, extraños. A su espalda oyó una voz.

"¡¡Draco!!. ¡¡Vas a pagar tu traición, al igual que Snape!!. ¡¡Me has avergonzado a mi y a tu familia!!" gritó Bellatrix. Draco se dio la vuelta elevando la varita.

"_¡¡Expelliarmus!!" _gritó Draco. "¡¡Tú no mas a levantarme la mano, _tía Bella_¡¡Ni tú, _ni el mestizo Tom Ryddle!!"_

Bellatrix cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra el suelo. Rodolphus y Rabastan arrojaron una maldición inmediatamente hacia Draco.

"_¡¡¡PROTEGO!!!"_ gritó Neville. De su varita surgió una pantalla azulada inmensa, que tiró al suelo a los dos mortífagos, y empujó casi a él mismo hacia atrás. "¡¡ES CONMIGO CON QUIEN VAIS A ENFRENTAROS!!. ¡¡Ginny, marchaos YA!!"

Luna se aproximó a Neville, lanzando alegremente todo tipo de maldiciones a cada cual más extraña, protegiendo así a su amigo.

Malfoy y Ginny salieron corriendo hacia el despacho del Director de Hogwarts.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

_En Grimmauld Place, Harry había bajado las escaleras corriendo hacia la cocina. El lugar que él personalmente tenía más aprecio de toda la Casa. _

_Draco, Ginny y Neville habían bajado corriendo tras él._

_Harry miró el reloj. Bendita Molly Weasley._

_Las manecillas indicaban "Peligro Mortal". _

_Eso era 'normal'._

_Eso daba alegría._

_Porque la manecilla de Hermione no marcaba 'Muerta'._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ Obviamente odio con todo mi ser a Wormtail. Además de mierdarata cobarde, creo que es un personaje embaucador, asesino, rastrero, pero hábil y astuto. Así que tenía que darle más contenido que simplemente usarlo de válvula de escape de mi absoluta antipatía por él._

_Leed con atención las referencias a Snape porque son todavía ambiguas._

_Os garantizo que abarcar batallas del universo de HP es lo más ambicioso que puede escribir un ficker. Debería haberme quedado cómodamente escribiendo sobre besos y arrumacos, que es infinitamente más sencillo y más agradecido. u,u . Hasta los títulos son criticables, por lo que leo... :-, pero no seáis muy crueles._

_Ya sé que es un coñaz- escribir reviews… pero es sólo poner tres o cuatro palabras. Pinchar en GO no significa que acciones un Avada Kedavra…_


	29. El enfrentamiento final II

_**N/A:**__ Gracias a todos y todas por la lectura, y por los últimos reviews: __**Adi Felton; BarbaraNakamura; Heredrha; lara evans; Goi Izarra **__(doble!);__** M.J.Minako; monmalfoy; CrisBlack; DarkRachel; mArTa; Isa Malfoy; WpG–Love; Cl4R174; unkatahe; YOUR MAN eep! **__(lol!); __**pyro **__-anónimo; no pude responderte :( - __**; Vicky Kou de Malfoy; Amara Lestrange **__(por PM)__**Erea; oromalfoy; Tuki-sama; Only Charlie; LoreMalfoy; Lilyko Malfoy **__-anónimo, no pude responderte :( - __**Saiph Lestrange; Mione N. Malfoy; OrdendelFenix; Angel Mouri; Xia Malfoy; lunatica87**_

_Siento mucho haber añadido más canas a vuestras cabecitas, o haber recortado años de salud ;p con el A.K. a Hermione… afortunadamente era una memoria implantada por Voldemort, que le gusta hacer esas cositas ya sabéis. Para mi desgracia, no soy JKR así que no tengo los instintos criminales que tiene ella con sus personajes carismáticos (ni sus millones tampoco). Mis instintos asesinos se centran en Voldemort y su panda… _

_Colagusano. Sí, claro que tiene una deuda de vida con Harry. El fic me lo planteé desde la primera palabra pensando en el final, el rol de estos cuatro personajes: Harry, Voldemort, Colagusano y Snape. _

_Sobre el final del fic. En el capi 25 ya aviso que le faltaban unos cuatro capítulos. No penséis que he acelerado el final ni nada de eso… de hecho, la edición está resultando difícil, porque la batalla es un poco larga. Me ha tocado la fibra el haber recibido tantas muestras de apoyo. No pensaba terminar esto con un "A. Kedavra, Voldemort muerto, The End", pero creo que, sin alargar ni decorar innecesariamente, voy a darle el broche final que merece (y espero que os guste). Si de verdad y finalmente no me equivoco, el siguiente (cap. 30) terminaría la batalla, y el Epílogo el 31._

_De verdad, escribir batalla es lo más complicado del mundo. No quiero dar pena (bueno, una poca ;p ), pero se hace duro y se hace muy pesado para escritor y lector. Espero que no sea así por vosotros, claro._

_Bueno, capi largo, aviso para baños, comidas, bebidas bla bla..._

**oo**OO**oo**

_**Nota:**__ (Como si hiciera falta). Cualquier error tipográfico, metedura de pata gramatical y/o patada al diccionario (reciente o antiguo) afortunadamente se deben a mi empanada mental, mi escasita conviencia reciente con el idioma y mi desconocimiento de la traducción oficial de la Saga, y no a una maldita fecha de calendario (publicación del HP7). Sigo __mi__ calendario, no el de Bloomsbury ¬¬' _

* * *

**Capítulo 29. El enfrentamiento final II**

Hermione sintió a través de sus ojos cerrados una luz, blanquísima… extraña… Y un mensaje, penetrando su mente.

Veía un ciervo. Plateado. Y esa idea, repitiéndose en su cabeza.

"_¡Atácala… Hermione… atácala… tú me has enseñado… Atácala… No temas…!"_

Hermione abrió los ojos.

_"Harry... el patronus de Harry… me envía un mensaje…"_

Tenía la mejilla apoyada en una alfombra, y estaba a oscuras. Parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo que sus pupilas se adaptaban, poco a poco, a la tenue luz que penetraba por la ventana. Pero la vista no era lo que más preocupaba. Era lo que _oía._

Un siseo… un ruido de algo arrastrándose y escurriéndose por la habitación o donde quiera que estuviese.

_Una serpiente._

"_¡Atácala!"_

Todos sus sentidos regresaron al momento. Hermione tragó saliva, y por instinto, palpó alrededor hasta que notó que junto a ella había una silla. Se subió a tientas, y miró alrededor, mientras buscaba a la desesperada la varita en su túnica. Pero presentía que quien fuera la persona que la atacó, no iba a ser tan estúpida como para dejarle encima la varita.

Sobre quién la atacó… sólo recordaba haber esperado a Malfoy… en el punto donde acordaron… relativamente cerca de la casa de Snape. Sintió miedo, por ella, pero por Draco también. ¿Y si había sido una emboscada?. ¿Y si también a él lo habían capturado?. Podría estar ahora mismo muerto…

¿Habría sido Snape?... No recordaba haberlo visto... creía haber visto un reflejo plateado en un brazo... Apareció tan deprisa, y la atacó tan de sorpresa, que no pudo reaccionar ni defenderse. Pero le era familiar... Ese reflejo plateado, el estar agazapado... tal vez…

_¿Colagusano?_

El corazón latía deprisa; Hermione no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo estúpidos que habían sido Malfoy y ella misma, en lo mucho que odiaba a Colagusano y que la descubriera por sorpresa. Pero sí sentía miedo por Malfoy, y sentía miedo por estar en una habitación con una serpiente.

Nunca había practicado hechizos sin varita… pero tenía que intentarlo. Oía a la serpiente. Sentía cómo se arrastraba por la sala… o dondequiera que estuviese.

Sintió su sombra… era una enorme serpiente que se había escurrido detrás de unos sillones… Muy grande... demasiado grande.

_¡Nagini!..._

Murmuró el hechizo no verbal sin varita de _Accio Varita_, temiendo que el reptil la oyera, la presintiera y por lo tanto la atacara en la oscuridad. Pero no veía nada… y la varita no venía. A lo mejor no estaba allí, a lo mejor estaba partida en dos, a lo mejor era que simplemente ella no sabía hacer hechizos sin varita… y menos aún, no verbales.

Asustada y tan sólo en semipenumbra, miró alrededor para saber cuál era su entorno, qué posibilidades de ataque o defensa tenía. Oía algún murmullo... como si hubiese alguien, varias personas, estuviesen hablando en voz muy bajita, al otro lado del muro, o junto a él, pero no supo quién o quiénes.

Una voz, muy familiar, que procedía de la pared, le susurró:

_"¡El Sombrero!. ¡Saca la espada!" _

Hermione frunció el ceño. No veía bien, pero su vista se adaptó lo suficiente para comprender que estaba en el Despacho del Director de Hogwarts. Quienes susurraban eran los retratos. Recordó cuando vio el Sombrero durante su reunión con MacGonagall... en la repisa. Bajó de la silla, deseando con toda su alma que Nagini no estuviese cerca, que no la atacara… Y a ciegas se fue todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia el Sombrero, o donde esperaba poder encontrarlo.

Un nuevo siseo… Nagini sí estaba cerca… su centinela, acabaría con ella si no se daba prisa. En su ceguera, tiró varios objetos por el suelo, y chocó contra varias sillas. Pero no le importaba. El tener moratones en las espinillas no era nada comparado con el ataque de la pitón de Voldemort.

Recordaba dónde estaba el Sombrero. Estirándose en la pared y alargando la mano, palpando todo lo que podía encontrar sobre la repisa, y tirando varios de los objetos allí colocados, finalmente tocó la tela.

Y dentro sacó la Espada de Godric Gryffindor… Como Harry cuando la descubrió sacándola de dentro. Era lo único que tenía útil contra una serpiente. Nunca antes había utilizado la espada, ni esa ni ninguna, pero no importaba. Era su vida, o la del _alma_ de Voldemort.

Nagini atacó. A ciegas, Hermione agitó la espada delante, empuñándola con ambas manos, rozando apenas la escamosa piel del reptil. Pero el mandoble le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas hacia el escritorio, desparramando varios objetos.

El sudor frío le caía por las sienes, y sin soltar la espalda, fue caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar la sombra de la enorme pitón y escuchando el sonido que emitía su repugnante lengua viperina. No sabía qué retratos estaban mirando, o si podían presenciar la escena. Sólo deseaba que al menos alguno de ellos tuviese la ética suficiente de llamar a alguien, de avisar… no sabía a quién, pero alguien tenía que ayudarla.

Nagini atacó. La espada cortó el aire.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Malfoy abrió de golpe la puerta del Despacho con un violento _Alohomora_. Nagini elevó la mitád del cuerpo para fijarse en los intrusos y reptó automáticamente hacia ellos en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par.

"_¡Wingardium Leviosa!"_ gritó Ginny, entrando junto a Draco, y elevando con la varita a la serpiente en el aire, que se retorcía para liberarse del hechizo. "¡Búscala, rápido!. ¡Encuentra a Hermione!"

Pero Malfoy ya había iluminado su varita con un _Lumos Maxima_. En el suelo, estaba Granger, desplomada, con una espada junto a ella. Pero no se movía. Estaba blanca, pálida. Se arrodilló junto a ella, presa del pánico. Y en su mano, junto a la espada, la marca de los colmillos de la serpiente.

Nagini la había mordido, para que soltara la espada…

Y de paso, envenenarla.

"_¡¡NO!!"_

Se incorporó, pensando tan sólo en el Aula de Pociones. Recordó lo que le había dicho Snape en su casa, que podría Aparecerse en Hogwarts… que había eliminado la protección ahora que no había alumnos… que daría ventaja a los que estaban luchando abajo… Sabía que había antídoto, él había estado ahí, en el almacén de Pociones, sabía qué guardaba, sus ingredientes, había sido profesor, por poco tiempo, de Pociones.

Se incorporó para Aparecerse en las mazmorras y recoger el maldito antídoto.

"_Vipera Evanesco." _Pronunció una voz profunda.

Nagini desapareció. Malfoy se giró. Esa voz, él sabía quién era…

Ginny apuntó a quien había hecho desaparecer a la serpiente. Una figura alta, de cabello negro y grasiento, que caía pesadamente sobre los hombros. Vestido de negro riguroso.

"_¡¡Snape!!"_

La oscura figura se arrodilló ante Hermione, que yacía inconsciente a los pies de Draco. Snape sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco y le dio de beber a Hermione.

Malfoy lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, olvidando la Aparición, y se arrodilló junto a Hermione, observando a Snape. No hizo falta que le dijeran que Snape estaba administrándole a Hermione el antídoto del veneno de Nagini.

Ginny se acercó, con la varita en la mano, sin poder creer qué estaba viendo. Snape, dándole el antídoto a Hermione. Cuando terminó, Draco tomó a la desmayada joven en su regazo, acariciando el rostro con suavidad, como si fuera a quebrarse de un momento a otro, como si fuera a convertirse en humo y desaparecer para siempre.

_Quién lo hubiera dicho._ Ginny pensó que esa imagen nunca la habría creído posible presenciar. Snape ayudando a la sangre sucia de Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy sosteniéndola en su regazo como si fuese lo más frágil de mundo.

Snape se puso de pie lentamente y miró con sus fríos ojos negros a la pareja que tenía a sus pies.

Hermione parpadeó y sólo vio la cara de Malfoy, inclinado sobre ella. Pero no le dio tiempo a mirarle a los ojos, Draco hundió la cabeza en el hombro de ella, que a su vez elevó su mano herida hacia la rubia nuca para acercarlo más.

Ginny sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Hermione… había estado tan cerca… por dos veces.

Snape finalmente habló a Malfoy.

"Entiendo que le dijiste a Potter lo de Aparecerse en Hogwarts¿no?"

Draco levantó la cabeza del hombro de Hermione, y asintió muy levemente con los labios apretados. Entonces Snape se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Ginny.

"¿Dónde está Potter?"

Malfoy emitió un profundo suspiró y cargó a Hermione en brazos. Ginny miró con dudas hacia Malfoy y hacia Snape. Con un dilema: Ahora no sabía si decir la verdad, o cubrir a Harry.

"¿Para qué lo quieres?" preguntó, para ganar más tiempo, aunque no estaba segura de para qué.

"Está donde debe estar, Severus." dijo una voz, la misma que había animado a Hermione a recoger la Espada de Gryffindor. Snape tragó saliva y entornó los ojos. Ginny y Draco se giraron, esperando ver a otra persona en el despacho, aunque la voz era extrañamente familiar. Se trataba "tan sólo" del retrato de Dumbledore. "Ha comprendido lo que debe hacer, y ha Desaparecido para ir al Ministerio de Magia. Creo que Tom ha ido tras él, y seguramente algún mortífago más."

"¿Potter ha ido a enfrentarse a ese mestizo en el Ministerio de Magia?" preguntó secamente Phineas.

Ginny pestañeó. Trataba de entender el propósito de todo esto. El papel de todos, pero no tenía la suficiente información.

Draco sintió que Hermione elevaba la cabeza y miraba el retrato de Dumbledore con lágrimas.

"No…" susurró, aferrando la túnica de Malfoy con el puño herido, débilmente. Draco sintió que la energía que ella siempre había tenido, la chica que con esa misma mano le había propinado un puñetazo, no tenía fuerza. Estaba débil en sus brazos, y eso le desconcertaba. "Harry ha ido solo… ha ido solo..." dijo, con un sollozo.

Ginny se apoyó en la pared y se llevó las manos a la cara, sin soltar su varita, y agachó la cabeza, su cuerpo temblando por las lágrimas.

"La serpiente volverá a aparecer." dijo Snape fríamente. "El hechizo no es potente frente a una serpiente como Nagini".

Con un _crack_, Snape Desapareció.

En efecto, como si cayera de donde la había tenido levitando Ginny, Nagini dio con un golpe seco en el suelo de la sala. Ginny se secó las lágrimas de mala manera con la manga de su túnica, y levantó la varita, apuntando con ella al reptil. Malfoy no dejaba de mirar a la serpiente, calculando una vía de escape. Pero con Hermione en brazos su capacidad para salir corriendo se quedaba reducida… siendo prácticamente nula. Tenía que soltar a Hermione y sacar su varita, porque no estaba seguro de si la pelirroja se podría encargar sola. O podían Desaparecer, pero dejaría el Horrocrux en manos de Weasley, y dudaba que pudiera manejarlo ella sola.

Depositó a Hermione sobre el escritorio con suavidad, y apuntó hacia Nagini con la varita.

"Malfoy…" susurró Hermione, semitumbada en el escritorio. "Convoca a mi varita… o dame la tuya..."

"No." respondió él, automáticamente, sin dejar de mirar a la serpiente. "Tú no luchas."

"Malfoy... Por favor… Sin el conjuro... Harry no tendrá posibilidad… el Horrocrux..." dijo, desesperada. Ginny no lo miró, no podía apartar el rostro de la serpiente, pero emitió un tembloroso suspiro.

Draco no dejó de mirar a Nagini, mientrás lanzaba un _Accio Varita de Hermione_. Ésta llegó a su mano desde un rincón donde la habían tirado con descuido. Nagini atacó.

Ginny atraía la atención de la serpiente lanzándole diversos hechizos, procurando o paralizarla o dejarla en el aire, como antes. Pero Nagini demostró que era más que una simple serpiente. Tenía inteligencia casi humana, aprendía y corregía errores. Esta vez lanzarle un hechizo directamente no estaba resultando tan sencillo, al haber perdido el factor sorpresa.

"¡Sea lo que sea, haz algo rápido!" gritó Ginny.

Draco, liberado de la carga, lanzó un _Sectumsempra_ que provocó diversos cortes en la serpiente. Ésta, que se había aproximado peligrosamente a Ginny, tras el ataque, se giró enfurecida hacia Malfoy. Él volvió a levantar la varita, dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo. Pero Hermione apuntó al reptil con su recién recuperada varita.

"_¡Ouroboros!"_

Nagini se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente la varita de Hermione. Ella, totalmente concentrada, imitando al mejor de los ofiucos, apuntó a la serpiente con firmeza. Con la vista totalmente puesta en el reptil, inmóvil, como ella.

Recordaba a Harry. Cuando se conocieron. Recordaba cuando le reparó las gafas en un compartimento del tren. Un chico pequeño, delgado, de cabello negro y revuelto, que ocultaba la cicatriz que lo había hecho tan famoso.

Recordaba el asombro, agradecimiento y deleite que Harry mostraba en esos increíbles ojos verdes cuando ella le había hecho un sencillo hechizo para reparar unas gafas que tenía atadas patéticamente con cinta aislante.

Recordaba incluso la curiosidad que sintió Harry cuando un ingenuo Ron trató de cambiarle el color de su rata a un brillante tono amarillo con un hechizo falso que le habían enseñado sus hermanos.

Recordaba lo desgarbado que lucía Harry con una ropa evidentemente de segunda mano y que no era de su talla.

Recordaba que Harry no parecía un niño feliz. Era famoso, él no sabía porqué, pero no había sido feliz.

Recordaba que lo conoció gracias al extravío de la patética mascota de un tal Neville Longbottom. Otro chiquillo pequeño, gordito, tímido… y que casualmente tampoco tenía una mirada feliz.

A diferencia de ella. Desde el día que le dijeron que era bruja. Que sus sueños eran realidad.

Recordaba que un troll… ¡un troll!, fue quien la unió para siempre a Harry y a su inseguro y leal amigo, Ron. ¿Cuánta gente podía decir que un troll te había unido para siempre a tus mejores amigos?

Recordaba que bajo el aspecto desgarbado de Harry, se ocultaba más, mucho más, de lo que aparentaba. El sujeto de una profecía. El Elegido del mago más terrible de la Historia. Alguien con una habilidad pasmosa para aprender magia sin necesidad de estudiarla. Alguien con un talento innato e instintivo para el vuelo. Alguien con un enorme instinto de supervivencia, y una enorme fuerza de voluntad.

No podía abandonarlo. Ella había sobrevivido a una mordedura de la serpiente de Voldemort. Ella tenía ahora en su mano herida la posibilidad de allanarle el camino a Harry. No podía fallarlo.

Trazó en el aire el círculo que Aberforth le explicó. Ella dominaría a Nagini, ella tenía que terminar con Nagini, si Harry debía triunfar en el Ministerio de Magia. Ella quería ver a Harry. Quería terminar sus estudios con él. Quería que su amistad durara toda la vida. ¡Merlin, Harry era el hermano que nunca tuvo!

La pitón empezó a tragarse su propia cola. Ginny apuntó con su varita, y Draco, junto a Hermione, hizo lo mismo. Pero Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y no dejaba de apuntar a la Serpiente.

"Vive, Harry…" susurró, llorando.

Con un estallido y varios rayos, la serpiente, y con ella, ese fragmento de oscuridad que pertenecía a Voldemort, desapareció.

Malfoy dejó de apuntar el suelo donde había desaparecido la pitón, y ayudó a Hermione, que dejó que cayera su peso sobre él. Con la cabeza caída pesadamente sobre el hombro de Draco, Hermione levantó de nuevo su varita. Con lágrimas, pero recordando lo feliz que era cuando estaba con Harry y Ron.

"_Expecto patronus" _susurró con debilidad.

Una pequeña nutria reluciente y plateada surgió de la varita, y se alejó del lugar.

Ginny cerró los ojos, sonrió levemente a pesar de sus lágrimas, y lanzó su hermoso Patronus. El caballo plateado salió velozmente de la habitación.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Ron se incorporó y vio alrededor que sus compañeros estaban enfrentándose los mortífagos. En la maraña de Apariciones, Desapariciones, maleficios e Imperdonables, descubrió a Neville. Él solo, junto a Luna, enfrentándose a los tres Lestrange.

Apretó la mano en su varita y se incorporó. Del Bosque Prohibido oyó voces, oyó galopar, y sintió que los centauros regresaban.

"_¡MORSMORDRE!"_

La Marca Tenebrosa rompió el cielo nocturno. El brillo verde, helador, la calavera y la serpiente surgiendo de ella.

"Maldita sea…" Ron apretó la mandíbula. La Marca solía señalar la muerte. Pero antes de poder descubrir qué ocurría, apuntó con su varita a Rodolphus, que había tirado al suelo a Luna.

"_¡Desmaius!" _

Rodolphus cayó al suelo, golpeado por el ataque de Ron, pero no llegó a perder el conocimiento. Neville se colocó junto a él y lanzó una serie de maleficios con la varita hacia Rabastan y Bellatrix. Ella rió, esquivando con su varita los ataques, deseando terminar con los tres amigos de Potter, y de paso, llevarse por delante al hijo de los Longbottom. Sería divertido.

"¡El nené de los Longbottom, no puede ni siquiera rozarme con sus lucecitas!" dijo burlonamente. Rabastan atacó a Neville, que cayó hacia atrás, dolorido.

"_¡Imperio!"_ gritó Rodolphus, apuntando su varita a Ron, que preocupado por Neville y Luna, que hacía por incorporarse, no reaccionó con suficiente rapidez.

Cualquier pensamiento que había rondado por la cabeza de Ron se detuvo en un instante y se desvaneció. Casi olvidó quién era… sólo sentía a lo lejos el remolino y los ruidos del combate, pero tan lejanos… era un eco extraño y casi desconocido para él.

_"Algo no va bien..."_

Vio alrededor a sus hermanos, Fred y George, que dirigían el combate del ED, demostrando que eran ágiles y que la Aparición era uno de sus grandes puntos fuertes. Afortunadamente parecía que en Hogwarts podían utilizarlo… y cayó pesadamente en la cuenta de que había visto a Harry y a Voldemort Desaparecer unos minutos antes. Fred y George habían aprovechado esa ventaja. A sus pies, sus hermanos tenían varios mortífagos fuera de combate… algo en su mente se preguntaba por qué sus hermanos practicaban bromas con unos mortífagos…

_"No es una broma, tienes que luchar..."_

"No hace falta que luches…" le decía una voz dentro de su mente.

_"Pero Harry me necesita…"_

Alguien gritó de dolor… miró al lado, y vio a alguien lejanamente familiar… su padre caía bajo la maldición de un mortífago. Vio que Bill se dirigía hacia él y apuntaba una serie de maleficios. El mortífago cayó…

_"Mi padre…"_

Recordaba cuando Harry sintió el ataque de su padre por parte de Nagini… _Harry… ¿Y si Harry estaba enfrentándose a Nagini… solo?_

"_Tengo que luchar… tengo que ayudar a Harry…"_

Ron despertó del trance, y apuntó a Rodolphus.

"_¡Confundus!"_ gritó, recordando el primer hechizo que asoción con la confusión. Rodolphus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agitándola aturdido y sorprendido de la resistencia del pelirrojo.

"_¡Reducto!"_

"_¡Petrificus totalus!"_

"_¡Rictusempra!"_

Ron sintió que algo le ocurriría a Ginny, a Harry, a Hermione, si no hacía algo. Sintió cada músculo y cada fibra de su cuerpo tensarse. Rodolphus rió, esquivando los maleficios.

"¿Te atreves a retarme, niño?" gritó Bellatrix a Neville.

"¿Quién te piensas que eres? Claro que me atrevo..." respondió entre jadeos. "Y lo vas a ver…"

Rodolphus apuntó con su varita a Ron, y éste supo qué tenía que hacer. El mundo estaría definitivamente mejor con Harry en él, con su familia, con Neville, con Luna, con Hermione, con todos… no con los Lestrange, y definitivamente, no con Voldemort.

_Era un buen estratega… eso le dijo Hermione… _

Neville arrojó un hechizo tras otro hacia Bellatrix. Luna se unió a él, arrojando merlín-sabe-qué-clase de hechizos. Ron tomó ventaja, se colocó junto a Rodolphus y gritó.

"_¡Accio Flecha!"_

Una de las flechas arrojadas por el combate de los centauros salió disparada hacia su propia varita. Pero Ron no se movió. En la trayectoria de la flecha se encontró con el cuerpo de Lestrange, que cayó al suelo. Rodolphus soltó la varita, entre gritos de dolor.

"_¡Accio varita de Rodolphus!" _gritó Ron a continuación.

La varita del mortífago salió volando directamente hacia su mano extendida.

"Se acabó, basura." Dijo, y partió la varita en dos.

Bellatrix gritó al ver a su marido cayendo al suelo, atravesado por una flecha. Miró entre horrorizada y rabiosa a Ron.

"¡Ahora ya sabéis lo que se siente al perder alguien querido, Lestrange!" gritó Ron, apuntándola con la varita. "¡Esto es sólo el comienzo!. ¡Eso va por los Longbottom!. ¡Ahora vosotros dos sois los siguientes!"

Neville y Luna protegieron la serie de maleficios que arrojaron hacia Ron.

_Eres un estratega._

Esta batalla la podía ganar, gracias a anticiparse a dos mortífagos ciegos de venganza, puro instinto animal.

"_¡¡Crucio!!"_ gritó Bellatrix. Pero Ron había aprendido de sus hermanos gemelos, y Desapareció. Apareció justo junto a Rabastan. Neville aprovechó la confusión para lanzar un _Petrificus Totalus_ a Bellatrix, que cayó rígida hacia atrás. Luna, antes de que Rabastan se girara hacia el recién Aparecido Ron, aprovechó para lanzar un _Levicorpus,_ que dejó a Rabastan suspendido en el aire. Luna hizo un extraño giro de varita, y soltó de golpe a Rabastan, que cayó en el suelo, rocoso, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Los Centauros habían llegado y estaban disparando con sus flechas a los mortífagos que encontraban a su paso, si bien no reparaban en si encontraban a cualquier otra forma humana en medio.

"_¡Protego Duo!"_ gritó Neville, para cubrir a Ron y Luna de las flechas.

Bellatrix se incorporó, y vio que estaba sola, frente a Longbottom, y detrás la pantalla protectora que los separaba de Ron y Luna. Neville apuntó con su varita a Bellatrix.

"_¡Crucio!"_ gritó ella. Entre risas, apuntando viciosamente con la varita, reía, practicando su hechizo favorito, por el que era desgraciadamente célebre. "¡Te mataré, Longbottom, pero antes sufrirás la Maldición de la Tortura, y desearás no haberte enfrentado jamás conmigo!"

Neville cayó al suelo, agonizando de dolor. En el suelo, con la varita en la mano, sólo pudo recordar el sufrimiento de sus padres, y recordó lo que le dijo Aberforth…

_"No necesitas la varita de su padre… No eres un squib… Eres un mago…"_

_Le pidió conjurar una serpiente… _

"¡¡Lestrange, es por mis padres, es por los padres de Harry, es por Sirius!!._ ¡¡¡Serpent sortia!!!"_ gritó Neville, como último recurso.

Neville sentía que no podría hablar más, que cada vena de su cuerpo estallaría… Que su cerebro no aguantaría. Creía oír al fondo a Ron y Luna, gritando, tratando de romper el escudo que los había protegido, lanzando hechizos con sus varitas. No sabía si algún miembro del ED llegaría a verlo… porque Neville Longbottom había conjurado una cobra que había destrozado la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Una serpiente, el símbolo de su lealtad, de su afiliación, había borrado la sonrisa de la cara de Bellatrix. Ella cayó al suelo, víctima del veneno de la cobra, que poco a poco empezaba a tener efecto.

"_Vipera Evanesco"_ dijo una voz.

La cobra de Neville desapareció, dejando tan sólo en Bellatrix, aquella hermosa pero sanguinaria mortífaga, una horrible mueca, donde la serpiente la había mordido.

Junto a Neville, desplomado en el suelo, se arrodilló Lupin, su costado derecho empapado en sangre. Tonks anuló el escudo protector de Luna y Ron.

"_Finite Incantatem"_ susurró.

Ron, cayendo de rodillas exhausto, elevó su varita, y susurró el hechizo Patronus. Su brillante y veloz perrito plateado se alejó en la oscuridad de la noche.

Luna miró hacia el cielo, pero no miraba la Marca Tenebrosa… miraba justo en el lado contrario. Una estrella particular. Como si estuviese en trance, Luna apuntó con su varita hacia la estrella y el vapor plateado formó una ágil liebre. Daba alegres saltos, era como si jugara con la estrella, antes de seguir la dirección de la varita de Luna, y desaparecer en la noche.

Neville tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Apuntó al aire y de la punta de su varita salió un vapor plateado. Su Patronus se alejó del lugar con rapidez, mientras la varita cayó de su mano inerte.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

La sensación de estar en el Departamento de Misterios, a oscuras, con la luz de tu varita, con la certeza de que sólo uno de los dos no puede vivir, mientras el otro siga con vida, era la sensación más asfixiante que Harry jamás hubiera sentido.

Ni el enfrentarse a los TIMO's. Ni su primer duelo. Ni el enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y palpó su amuleto. Se llevó la mano al cuello, y palpó el otro.

Las dos reliquias que le habían otorgado sendos hermanos Black. Era su momento, el de los últimos Black, y el suyo propio.

Aferró la varita con fuerza, consciente de que lo más probable fuera que la tuviese que guardar y encararse a Voldemort con las manos desnudas.

"_No… No es Voldemort. Es un humano mediocre, con su alma fragmentada, y básicamente desaparecida. Es menos que un simple Tom Ryddle."_

"Potter…" siseó la voz de dicho sujeto, su sonido inconfundible.

Harry se giró para ver en la enorme sala de pared negra a Voldemort… avanzando… no… serpenteando hacia él, con un brillo famélico en sus ojos.

"Eres un imprudente, niñato…" Voldemort elevó su varita y lanzó la Maldición del Cruciatus hacia Harry, que cayó al suelo pesadamente, gritando de dolor. Sentía todo su cuerpo como si fuera desgajado, centímetro a centímetro. Temblando de rabia, y sintiendo los espasmos agitando todos sus músculos, Harry gritó.

"_¡Depulso!"_

Las armaduras que estaban adornando los pasillos cayeron pesadamente pero con rapidez hacia Voldemort, que se desvaneció en una ráfaga de sombras negras.

Voldemort volvió a Aparecer junto a Harry, pero él ya contaba con eso. Antes de que Voldemort volviese a atacar, Harry Desapareció, aprendiendo de la técnica de los gemelos en el combate. Voldemort emitió un siseo de frustración, y Harry Apareció junto a la puerta de la Cámara del Poder del Amor.

Antes no había sido capaz de abrirla, pero ahora no tenía otro remedio. Ni un _Alohomora_, ni el cuchillo de Sirius lograron abrirla entonces, confiaba en que algo fuese distinto esta vez.

Harry apoyó la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, clavándose en sus riñones. Y miró a la oscura figura de Voldemort, su rostro descubierto, pálido. El brillo mortífero de sus ojos rojos. Casi veía las pupilas verticales que cortaban esa mirada inhumana. Eran tan diferente de sus propios ojos, los ojos de Lily Potter.

Con una mano en la varita, y la otra en el picaporte, Harry levantó la varita y apuntó a Voldemort.

"_¡Protego!"_

Entre los dos Harry levantó un potente escudo, que serviría para que ganara tiempo, mientras no apartaba su mirada, tranquila, serena, resignada, del que podría ser su verdugo. Y pensaba que le habría gustado despedirse de sus amigos. Lo había deseado tanto… pero la vida es lo que ocurre mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes.

Voldemort lanzó maleficios al escudo de Harry. Pero Harry no pestañeaba. Miraba más allá de un Voldemort deseoso de llegar y acabar con él con un rápido _Avada Kedavra._

_Ginny. _La primera vez que la vio en el andén 9 y ¾, una niña que le pedía a su madre ir con sus hermanos a Hogwarts. Sorprendentemente, con él no hablaba, sólo se ponía colorada y salía corriendo. Ese verano supo que era una charlatana, según Ron.

_Ron_. Su timidez, el último hijo varón de una serie de exitosos hermanos mayores. Se acordaba de cuando iba acompañado de sus hermanos gemelos y de su madre, Molly, que desde el primer momento fue tan cariñosa con él. La primera (y única) mujer adulta que se comportó con él con instinto maternal.

_Su madre_… a quien conoció por primera vez por verla en un espejo maldito, junto a su padre. Sus ojos, como los suyos. _Su padre_, con los mismos rasgos que él. Ambos con el mismo coraje y la misma fuera vital que los llevó a enfrentarse tres veces al Señor Tenebroso y a sobrevivir. Era tan feliz observando ese espejo, que no supo hasta qué punto era peligroso, hasta que Dumbledore lo frenó.

_Dumbledore_, que evitó que su mente se rompiera por estar viajando por un mundo de fantasía, pensando que estaba en compañía de sus padres cada vez que contemplaba ese espejo. Dumbledore, que le mostró todos los secretos de su enemigo, para poder enfrentárselo con la cabeza bien alta. La misma dignidad, la misma integridad, la misma coherencia que quería imitar de Sirius.

_Sirius,_ su querido padrino. Nunca llegó a irse a vivir con él, como deseó con 13 años, pero el tiempo que estuvo con él compensó todos los años de ausencias. Nunca pudieron llegar a ser una familia. Él había sido su primera y única familia. La primera persona que demostró, por palabras y por hechos, que él era lo más importante de su vida. Harry nunca se había sentido lo más importante de la vida de alguien, hasta que lo conoció.

_"Que la persona que Sirius más quería en el mundo eras tú. Que tú lo considerabas a él una mezcla de padre y hermano." _

_Hermione._ Cuando su conciencia le recordó que ella había estado llorando porque estaba sola, por sabelotodo y repelente. El mismo Voldemort, bajo el disfraz de Quirrell, fue quien soltó al troll que acabaría uniendo para siempre su vida a la de Ron y Hermione. Harry nunca antes había tenido amigos, y paradójicamente, tener a los dos mejores amigos de la tierra era algo que tenía que agradecerle a su peor enemigo.

Sentía el espejo en el bolsillo, como si palpitara. Y supo que estaba preparado.

Voldemort logró romper la barrera que lo separaba de Harry. Pero quedó interrumpido ante la presencia de un hermoso caballo plateado… un patronus que resultaba una imagen repugnante, un recordatorio de los pensamientos felices de su emisario.

Harry sonrió, y apretó más el picaporte. Y sintió la voz de Ginny, como si le susurrara al oído.

"_Estamos bien… acabamos con Nagini… Te quiero, Harry… Vive…"_

Gritando de pura ira, de rabia, y de indignación, Voldemort elevó su varita, pero fue cegado por la presencia de varios patronus…

_Hermione… Ron… Neville…_

_Luna…_

La pequeña liebre parecía traerle el mensaje, parecía que por fin sería capaz de percibir a Sirius… por última vez. Podría decirle adiós.

No estaba solo. Sus amigos le estaban diciendo que _no estaba solo._

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ gritó Harry por instinto cuando Voldemort se acercó peligrosamente, queriendo eliminar de allí los símbolos de la felicidad y de la amistad que envolvían a Harry. Sin varita, pero sabiendo que era el hechizo que lo salvó, milagrosamente, la primera vez que se enfrentó a Voldemort. Sin varita, porque sabía que la varita de Voldemort anularía la lucha, quedando prácticamente en tablas.

Y aquí no había posibilidad de empate.

Voldemort cayó al suelo, ante el simple pero inesperado ataque.

"Vaya, vaya… Potter sabe de hechizos sin varita…" dijo, incorporándose. Empezó a reírse. "Potter, Potter, Potter… qué hábil, qué agudo… Pensando que los hechizos sin varita son tu alternativa ante nuestras varitas. Sin embargo… yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Colagusano Apareció delante de Harry, y soltó delante un cuerpo, inerte…

Harry, aferrado al picaporte a su espalda, miró con frialdad a sus enemigos, pero se preguntó quién era el que estaba ahí tirado. Y sintió un súbito temor.

Colagusano giró la cabeza.

_Ollivander._

Harry miró horrizado a Voldemort, que tenía una desagradable mueca en los labios. La lengua bifida, inhumana, recorrió el labio inferior.

"Ya no me era de utilidad, después de haber conseguido de él… un pequeño ajuste en mi varita."

Harry frunció los labios. De modo que Voldemort había asesinado a Ollivander después de que le reparara la varita para que no se anulara con la de Harry.

"_Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted señor Potter... después de todo, el Innombrable hizo grandes cosas, terribles... pero grandiosas..."_

Eso era lo que había vaticinado. Harry no esperaba hacer grandes cosas… sólo esperaba cumplir con su obligación.

"Tanto mejor, Tom… será mucho más divertido…" dijo en voz baja.

Voldemort lanzó un maleficio directo a Harry, que golpeó su pecho, y cayó al suelo, soltando el picaporte. Apretó los dientes…

"_¡Confundus!"_ gritó, lanzando su hechizo. El golpe fue tal que Colagusano cayó desestabilizado, y Voldemort se esfumó entre un vapor oscuro, evitando el ataque.

"_¡Bloqueé de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada y tu mente cerrada, Potter!"_

_Snape… eso fue un consejo, las últimas palabras que le dijo Snape, después de matar a Dumbledore._

Harry sonrió.

_Cerrar la mente. Cerrar la boca. Abrir la puerta. Cerrar la mente. Cerrar la boca. Abrir la puerta._

Harry abrió la puerta.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ El ataque de Hermione a Nagini, y el despertar de Ron ante el Imperius, recordando precisamente a Nagini atacando a Arthur, quería que fuese simultáneo… Todos ellos con la cabeza puesta en Harry. En su lealtad hacia él y en lo que deben hacer para ayudarlo. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Dando las referencias pertinentes: la frase que piensa Harry, '_la vida es lo que ocurre mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes', _es un verso de la canción 'Beautiful Boy' de John Lennon. _

_El Patronus de Hermione… las dramioneras sabréis de esto más que yo… pero el patronus es una nutria… qué curiosamente recuerda a los huroncitos… Otro argumento canon para confiar en el dramione oculto de JKR... XD_

_Bellatrix… ah… me iba a dedicar a machacarla a mordiscos, pero me parecía demasiado sádico… incluso para ella. Así que algo limpio pero simbólico. Una serpiente, como ella._

_El espejo y el Departamento de Misterios. Aunque la "Sala Cerrada Que Contiene El Amor" suena a sala de cortinas rosas y cojines en forma de corazón XD realmente me la he imaginado como una sala gemela a la del Velo (la Cámara de la Muerte). Lo veremos más tarde._

_Snape pinta bien, verdad... pues ya lo veremos también. _

_El siguiente es ya el desenlace. Después habrá un Epílogo._

_Por Merlín... ¡¡qué ya estamos en el final, comentad algo!!_


	30. El enfrentamiento final III

_**N/A:**__**Sobre algunos reviews, pongo en común : **__Sigfried señala que la __Espada de Godric__ estaba en una vitrina. Sip, totalmente, Harry la vio ahí en HP6. Aquí no me despisté (otras veces se me va la olla, como veréis en el siguiente punto u.u). Creí que al estar Hogwarts vacío era más curiosa que estuviese otra vez "oculta" con el Sombrero. Además, me parecía más interesante el guiño al Sombrero, que les cantó y todo XD y no que Hermione rompiera el cristal (por no decir que Dumbledore lo tendría protegido). _

_Gazapos, fe de erratas__: mea culpa. Heredrha me dijo que por qué Fleur no tenía manecilla en el reloj. ¡Metedura de pata, Fleur debe tener manecilla!. Al final del capi anterior, Snape le dijo la frase-consejo a Harry "después" de matar a Dumbledore, no "antes". Nadie me lo ha dicho, pero lo he corregido ya. U.u. He corregido también otros gazapos anteriores._

_Los Patronus__: lo preguntaba Lara, es una forma de comunicación ideada por Dumbledore para los miembros de la Orden. Es __canon__, (ya quisiera yo que la idea fuera mía, pero no, no lo es ;). Lo que es mío es enviárselos a Harry como ánimo, recordatorio de los momentos felices, que no está solo. Y confirmado por JKR, el patronus de Snape es un misterio (otra vez, imagino que lo explica en HP7), y Draco no sabe conjurarlo. Tonks avisó así a la Orden con su patronus-lobo en HP6 cuando rescató a Harry oculto en la Capa, tras el ataque de Draco. _

_Batalla:__ quise que la batalla fuera cosa de grupo al principio (mortífagos-LV vs Harry-Orden-ED). Pero creí que daba un paso más si era cosa de dos, pero la soledad de Harry era sólo "aparente", a diferencia de Voldemort, que nunca quiso la ayuda de nadie y la despreciaba. He leído muy pocas batallas de ff, pero siempre han sido de grupo, y algo no me convencía de ellas._

_Las Imperdonables-Bellatrix:__ imagino que es común nuestro deseo que Bella y los mortífagos (sobre todo los Lestrange) acabaran fritos a Cruciatus. Pero en los libros Harry nunca llegó a realizarlos (bien). Snape incluso lo impidió en HP6. Son poco más que adolescentes. Dumbledore era el mejor mago, y NUNCA tiró de Imperdonable para luchar. He querido mantener la nobleza de su personaje y la inocencia de los otros. Me ha complicado la lucha, porque es más rápido (y menos imaginativo en mi opinión) el usar un AK y terminar con Voldemort, Bella o quien sea. _

_Muchísimas gracias, me emociono :,) cuando me decís que os gusta: __**Wpg-Love; CrisBlack; BarbaraNakamura; Adi Felton; unkatahe; mArTa; M.J.Minako; Sigfried Jenovian **__(doble!)__**; oromalfoy; Sheccid Malfoy; Lara evans; Goi Izarra; Plateau; Vicky Kou de Malfoy; Isa Malfoy; **__**.xXchoke-onXx. ; pyro ; Danita; Only Charlie; Saiph Lestrange; Erea; OrdendelFenix; YOUR MAN eep! **__(lol!) __**; Angel Mouri; Tuki-sama; Heredrha; herminione **__(doble!)_

* * *

**Capítulo 30. El Enfrentamiento Final III**

"¡Ron!"

Ginny llegó corriendo hacia su hermano, que estaba sosteniéndose entre Luna y Tonks, ambas como el rostro ceniciento y evidentes signos de cansancio; en el suelo, Lupin parecía haber invocado un _Ennervate _a Neville, ya que éste estaba incorporándose y tenía la mano en la frente.

Malfoy miró alrededor, con la varita en alto. La lucha había sido dura, para ambas partes. Veía las capas negras de mortífagos, y si no se equivocaba, cerca de Weasley y Longbottom veía a su tía Bellatrix y a su tío, Rodolphus y su hermano Rabastan. Draco Malfoy sería muchas cosas, pero no era confiado, ni era estúpido. Cargaba a Hermione, rodeándola con el brazo, y aunque parecía estar consciente, temía que la mordedura de Nagini fuera más que una simple mordedura letal. Ella no había sido una simple serpiente por lo tanto, su mordedura no podía ser simple tampoco. Era una mordedura _maldita._

Ginny, después de que Ron le asegurara que se encontraba bien, decidió ayudar a Lupin a incorporar a Neville. Se mordió el labio; alrededor estaba la batalla inclinada hacia ellos, aunque temía la Marca Tenebrosa. Entre los cuerpos que había dispuestos por todas partes, distinguía a mortífagos, pero también veía a sus compañeros. Tanto unos como otros podían estar vivos, pero también... Miró hacia su padre, y Bill. Exclamó asustada cuando ante ellos se Aparecieron tres mortífagos más, a los dos contra los que ya estaban enfrentándose. Iba a ir a ayudarlos, cuando del bosque surgieron los dragones de Charlie.

La menor de los Weasley sintió un enorme orgullo de su familia. Y recordó a Percy. ¿Estaría escondido debajo de la mesa de su querido Ministro de Magia, esperando que todo esto terminara?

Pero no era el momento de recordar la decepción de su hermano. Charlie interpuso su dragón entre Bill y su padre y los cinco mortífagos. No distinguió bien el resultado... pero Ginny sospechaba que no era buena idea atacar a un dragón entrenado para el combate.

"¡Cuidado...!"

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Ginny escuchó lejanamente a alguien (creía que era Malfoy) invocando un _Protego,_ y creyó oir los golpes secos de alguien cuando cae desmayado... o algo peor... al dar en el suelo.Pero no escuchó nada más.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco soltó a Hermione, cubiertos los dos por el Protego que acababa de invocar. Por el rabillo del ojo se había dado cuenta de que a los demás los habían pillado por sorpresa, porque estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse del grupo de Gryffindors más confiado que había conocido en su vida. Había detectado la magia que precede a la Aparición de los mortífagos, y antes incluso de que pudiera haber avisado, ellos habían atacado en el preciso instante en el que se presentaron.

Crabbe y Goyle, los padres de sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin. Acompañados de Fenrir Greyback.

"Siempre te tengo que agradecer tu buen gusto, Malfoy" dijo con una mueca burlona el último. "Siempre te las arreglas para que te encuentre en lugares llenos de jóvenes con sabrosos cuellos que destrozar."

De modo que también era de los fugados de Azkaban. Malfoy se acordó de la última vez que vio a Greyback: no sabía que lo habían traído, cuando se presentó delante de Dumbledore. Recordó que necesitó justificar ante el anciano Director que él no había guiado a Greyback a Hogwarts. Tanto tiempo hablando con un fantasma de una sangre sucia en unos baños en desuso tal vez le hubiera recordado que quizá los Malfoy sí tenían conciencia.

Tragó saliva, desechando unos pensamientos que no quería recuperar. No en ese momento. Pero no dejó de apuntar con la varita.

"Malfoy, no me digas que ahora te has unido a este patético grupo de mestizos, traidores a la sangre y..." Goyle miró con repugnancia a Hermione, arrodillada junto a Draco, sosteniendo la varita con la mano herida por Nagini, pero ésta sostenida a su vez por su mano sana. "Sangre sucia."

"A ti no te tengo que explicar con quiénes me junto, Goyle." contestó con frialdad Malfoy. Se daba cuenta no sólo de que alrededor era el único en pie, sino que incluso aunque Weasley, Lovegood y los demás estuviesen conscientes, probablemente él era el que estaba físicamente ileso, tal vez quitando a la pelirroja. "No necesito la marca del Señor Oscuro para dar cuenta de mis afiliaciones. Que por cierto, no son de tu incumbencia, y nunca lo serán."

Greyback sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes y su mirada sanguinaria. Posó los ojos en los cuerpos desmayados, especialmente en los más jóvenes. Pero sonrió también cuando vio a Hermione a los pies de Draco.

"Me gustan más despiertos. Así puedo oir sus gritos."

Draco no esperó dos veces a que diera explicaciones.

_"¡Everte Statum!" _gritó, derribando de un golpe a Greyback.

Goyle murmuró algo en voz baja, apuntando con su varita a Draco. Pero Hermione levantó su varita.

_"Protego Duo!"_

Un potente escudo los protegió a ambos, mientras que el maleficio que estaba invocando Crabbe pareció volver hacia él.

Greyback se incorporó. Draco volvió a apuntarlo a él.

_"Sectumsempra!" _gritó, agitando la varita como si se tratara de una espada. Greyback aulló de dolor, mientras en su cuerpo se producían los cortes propinados por el cuchillo invisible del maleficio de Malfoy. Éste no tenía ningún tipo de remordimientos ni de escrúpulos en utilizar un hechizo que rayaba en las artes oscuras. Pero no temía recurrir a ningún medio con tal de quitarse de encima a uno de los asesinos más sanguinarios e inmorales que había conocido bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

Pero Goyle y Crabbe no se habían quedado mirando. Lanzaron un maleficio a Draco, que cayó de espaldas, interrumpiendo el _Sectumsempra_. Hermione emitió una exclamación, y aun arrodillada, invocó un _Impedimenta _a Greyback, con el fin de demorar sus movimientos. No se veía con fuerzas para controlar un _Levicorpus_ o un _Wingardium Leviosa_, ella sabía que tenía que basar su ataque en defender a Draco, y en utilizar maleficios que permitieran a éste seguir atacando.

Eso, si Draco lograba incorporarse.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Era una sala circular, de techo alto. Paredes oscuras de piedra. Transmitía una bizarra sensación de frío, pero también una sensación de calor al segundo. Como si se atravesara por corrientes de aire. La impresión de estar ahí… de estar en ese lugar pero también estar en otra parte. Ser consciente de una situación, pero paradójicamente no ser consciente de ella. Era como cuando se soñaba que se estaba durmiendo y todavía durmiendo se soñaba que se despertaba, pero realmente se seguía profundamente dormido.

En medio de la sala, erguido… un arco, solitario, similar al que vio hacía dos años en la Cámara de la Muerte, la Cámara donde Harry había perdido a Sirius para siempre.

Sintió el viento gélido, no el cálido que percibía en esa extraña Cámara. Sintió la sensación tenebrosa que se notaba automáticamente en presencia de un Dementor. Y Harry sonrió. Detrás de él iba a estar el peor de los Dementores… el propio Lord Voldemort.

_Cerrar la mente. Cerrar la boca._

Harry no pensó. No habló. Siguió centrado en tener la sensación de soñar que estaba despierto, pero todavía en pleno sueño. Harry sólo se giró sobre sí mismo para encararse con la oscura figura de Lord Voldemort.

No sabía si eso era Oclumancia. Pero no importaba.

Como a cámara lenta, Harry vio que la nueva (o regenerada) varita de Voldemort saltaba chispas y luces de un temible color verde. Harry no pensó. No temía a la muerte. No temía a esa carcasa de mago que contenía tan sólo un séptimo de su alma.

"_¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"_ gritó Voldemort.

Harry no habló. Simplemente levantó la varita delante de él, y conjuró el mismo escudo que había protegido a Lord Voldemort del ataque de Dumbledore en la batalla del Ministerio. No sabía si funcionaría, pero no importaba.

Una luz verde, cegadora, golpeó el escudo invisible con un extraño sonido metálico, como si fuese un escudo auténtico. El _Avada Kedavra _era una maldición imposible de detener. Pero esa Sala tal vez tuviese algo que ver en que la maldición no fuese eficaz. Harry percibía las ondas cálidas de una forma más especial, superaban a la gélida presencia del mago oscuro. ¿Sería lo que aprendió a detectar con Viktor? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro. Harry sólo acertó a sostener las manos delante, con los brazos estirados. La furia de la corriente era tal, que parecía querer absorber a uno y otro hacia el punto de unión.

El siseo furioso de Voldemort contrastaba con la tranquilidad del joven que tenía delante. Era contradictorio. La furia de un león era ahora lo característico de Tom Ryddle. La sangre fría y la lógica era la característica del puro Gryffindor Harry Potter.

Harry seguía con la varita cruzando sus manos, sosteniendo la energía echando una pierna delante y equilibrándose echando la otra hacia atrás. El poderoso y aniquilador rayo verde no era suficiente, y Voldemort debía de saberlo. Echando la mano libre hacia atrás, el mago oscuro abrió de golpe la palma, empujando a Harry como si éste hubiese recibido un golpe físico, como si lo expulsara una repulsión magnética, como si fueran los polos iguales de un imán.

Harry sintió un agudo dolor en el vientre, sin duda provocado por el golpe. Voldemort volvió a abrir la palma, y Harry se inclinó peligrosamente, el rayo verde cada vez más cerca.

Y empujado cada vez atrás, Harry podía sentir el arco del velo a su espalda… podía escuchar sus voces, escondidas detrás… como también las oyó Luna en la Cámara de la Muerte.

"_¡Muéstraselo, Harry!"_

Sintió el espejo pulsando en su bolsillo.

Sosteniendo la varita con una mano, y arriesgándose a que finalmente la maldición asesina cayera encima, Harry levantó la mano hacia el cuello. Y mostró lo que Voldemort nunca había imaginado, nunca había conseguido adivinar a pesar de su extraordinario talento para la Legeremancia.

El Guardapelo de Slytherin. Brillante, pesado. La letra "S" verde, destacaba sobre el oro del medallón. _Y colgaba del cuello de Harry Potter._

Voldemort detuvo el ataque, las negras y alargadas pupilas casi completamente redondas sobre los rojos iris, cuando se posaron en el antiguo collar de Merope Gaunt.

_Harry Potter llevaba puesto tu guardapelo._

"_¡No temas, entra!"_

Dolorido, aturdido por las ondas de choque que le transmitido Voldemort, y la enorme energía que había utilizado para bloquear el _Avada Kedavra_, Harry sonrió, y dio un paso atrás, entrando en el Velo de la Cámara Que Contiene el Amor.

Voldemort gritó enfurecido.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco se incorporó. Hermione emitió un suspiro de alivio, mientras bajaba la varita tras haber enviado sendos _Furnunculus_ a Crabbe y Goyle.

Greyback parecía luchar contra la lentitud de movimientos; Draco levitó con frialdad al licántropo, y dejó que éste se estrellara contra el suelo.

"Vais después vosotros" dijo, sin dejar de mirar al asesino Fenrir Greyback. Éste quedó, tras varios golpes, tendido en el suelo, todavía ensangrentado. Draco se volvió a los dos mortífagos y apuntó con la varita. "Por los años pasados, no os voy a atacar. Pero bajad las armas, está claro hacia dónde se dirige la balanza en esta batalla."

Ambos elevaron sus varitas hacia Draco.

"No eres más que otro traidor a la sangre, has manchado la memoria de tu padre y de toda tu familia."

Draco sintió como si eso fuese un golpe directo. Hermione agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente desgraciada.

"Vosotros no tenéis ni una remota idea de lo que es ser una traición a la sangre, así que no os atreváis a juzgarme _a mi_."

Ambos atacaron, pero Draco Desapareció, Apareciéndo instantes después y arrojando sendos _Locomotor Mortis _a ambos mortífagos. Hermione se encargó de atarlos, una vez inmovilizadas sus piernas, con un _Incarcerous._

Aún así, Crabbe levantó la varita, pero ambos cayeron instantáneamente desmayados. Draco parpadeó, había estado totalmente preparado para defenderse del que sería un ataque doble, y miró a Hermione. Ella, con la varita en alto, tenía la misma mirada de sorpresa.

Detrás surgieron Flitwick, que acababa de bajar la varita, MacGonagall y Sprout.

Minerva MacGonagall miró alrededor, y viendo que la batalla estaba decidida, levantó la protección de Hogwarts. Protección que sabía que Severus Snape había bajado. Mientras, Sprout ayudó a los desmayados en sí.

Draco, tocándose el pecho, se agachó junto a Hermione y se abrazaron, suspirando de puro alivio.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos, y se encontró en una especie de anfiteatro; ¿cómo lo había llamado Luna...? la Antesala del Mundo de los Muertos. Delante, tenía las ondas oscuras que separaban esta Antesala de su mundo, el mundo de los vivos. Era como si fueran ondas de agua, de un color que variaba desde el gris claro hasta un negro brillante. Estaba en la mismísima arena del anfiteatro. La luz, anaranjada, parecía indicar que era un atardecer. Sólo que era atemporal… era místico, surreal, extraña… Era un sueño… u otra dimensión.

"_No es lo mismo entrar en la arena esperando la muerte, que entrar en ella con la cabeza bien alta."_

Notó un escalofrío, una sensación ambigua, entre agradable y repulsiva, en la nuca. Miró hacia arriba, y en las arcadas de ese anfiteatro creía ver, por el rabillo del ojo, sombras que entraban y salían. Cuando miraba directamente, allí no veía nada. A nadie. Era muy extraño. Tal vez sí había aprendido a seguir rastros de magia, tal vez tenía un extraño olfato para los seres del más allá. O tal vez ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sonrió.

Por lo menos no había entrado muerto, eso lo sabía, eso era seguro. A diferencia de Sirius, en la Cámara de la Muerte. Pero a Sirius, igual que a sus padres, los sentía. Los llevaba dentro. Sentía el cariño de sus amigos. Se enfrentaba solo a Voldemort, porque era su batalla, pero él, Harry, era parte de un todo. Sus amigos luchando por él, y él luchando por ellos.

Sin embargo, Voldemort era sólo una parte, sin más. Su alma fragmentada sin remedio en apenas dos séptimos. Una patética y vaga sombra de lo que pudo haber sido. De su lamentable temor a la muerte.

Había entrado en el lugar donde más temor él podría inspirarle. Había picado el cebo. Con el collar colgando de su cuello, esperó a que Voldemort pasara. Levantó las manos hacia el velo, esperando su presencia.

Sólo pensaba en una cosa. Aquellos que se habían quedado en esta Antesala, los que no habían podido, _o no habían querido _entrar en el mundo de los muertos. Sentía el espejo en su bolsillo. Sentía el calor de los suyos.

Voldemort entró en el velo, sus facciones reptilianas desdibujadas… agobiadas. Harry supo que dudaba. Si Voldemort le lanzaba un_ Avada Kedavra_, sabía que estaba pensando que podría llegar a matar también el alma que contenía el guardapelo. Inteligente, Aberforth, o incluso Dumbledore, con esa extraordinaria visión de futuro. Llevarlo puesto era su escudo. Lord Voldemort levantó la varita hacia él para, intuyó Harry, atraparlo con un _Accio._

Harry levantó la mano. Hechizos sin varita, hechizos sin varita.

_Cerrar la mente. Cerrar la boca._

Lord Voldemort cayó, como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico. Oía su respiración… observó cómo Voldemort miraba alrededor, como presa de un súbito temor. Pero no lo dudó ni un instante.

Harry se sacó el collar. No pronunció palabra. Voldemort fijó los rojos iris en el joven que tenía el collar en la mano.

Su alma. O un pedazo apenas de ella. No tenía a su amigos cerca… no podía tener su _Protego_… pero no importaba. Harry no temía a la muerte. Quizá así pudiera estar por fin con los suyos. Tenía a gente que amaba en el Mundo de los Vivos. _Pero Harry tenía a gente que amaba mucho en el Mundo de los Muertos. En cualquiera de ellos sería feliz._

_¡¡¡Dušamãrtãv!!!_

Realizó el hechizo no verbal delante de Voldemort… Y el collar, colgando de la cadena sujeta en su mano, emitía un terrible aura… su toque ardía en su mano… pero Harry no lo soltó hasta que se asegurara que lo que contenía el guardapelo iba a desaparecer para siempre.

Miró a Voldemort. Fijó en él sus pensamientos.

_Cerrar la mente. Cerrar la boca. _

Pero centró su mente en una única cosa. Sólo una. Que esa parte sí la leyera.

"_No lo hice yo, Tom. ¿Recuerdas a un mortífago insignificante? Regulus Black. Él inició todo esto. Uno de los tuyos. Con sus mejores deseos, quería que volvieras a ser mortal cuando te enfrentaras a quien marcaste como tu rival. Es paradójico¿verdad?. Soy tu peor error, Ryddle."_

Harry sintió que su alma podía extinguirse con la del guardapelo, que ardía en su palma. Voldemort se agarró del pecho, exhalando un agudo siseo de dolor… y una rabia por saber lo que acababa de entender sin palabras.

El pedazo de alma podrida, el trozo insignificante, que también estaba afecta por el terrible conjuro.

El guardapelo cayó al suelo, se abrió. De él surgió un vapor oscuro... que provocó un remolino que arrastraba hacia él, sin remedio. Pero Harry siguió mirando los ojos rojos de Voldemort, sus pies firmemente plantados en el suelo.

_"Esta baratija no es la única, es la _última. _¿Te he mencionado alguna vez que no tienes Horrocruxes?"_

Lord Voldemort gritó de rabia, furia, frustración.

Harry cerró los ojos. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, y como si tirara de él hacia el Horrocrux, similar a cuando quiso pedirle a Cho que lo acompañara al baile de Navidad. Como cuando miró por primera vez a sus padres en el Espejo de Oesed. Como cuando ganó su primera Copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor. Como cuando besó a Ginny por primera vez. Como cuando supo que Sirius estaba vivo tras utilizar el Giratiempo.

El mismo dolor agudo del pecho… pero no era un dolor de rabia… era un dolor de alegría… era lo que sentía cuando su alma había sido tocada por algo único, la magia más antigua, más poderosa, más misteriosa que existía.

_El amor._

Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Oía a lo lejos el alarido agudo de Voldemort, pero era un simple eco lejano. Abrió los ojos por un instante y notó que Voldemort estaba gritando de dolor... como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo.

Harry sintió que el brazo le ardía también. Ahí donde había extraído su sangre para revivir a Voldemort, la noche que Cedric murió delante de sus ojos.

_El brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore. Lo que Harry creyó haber visto cuando supo lo que ocurrió esa fatídica noche._

Voldemort había revivido con una sangre maldita para él, puro veneno. La sangre de Lily Potter.

Creyó sentir el flash verde que anunciaba el _Avada Kedavra_. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, asumiendo su destino, preparado para morir. Pero él estaba protegido. Como hizo su madre.

Abrió los ojos verdes, los ojos de Lily Potter, y fijó su mirada en Voldemort.

"_Mi madre dio la vida por mi. Pudo elegir entre vivir y morir. Y eligió morir. Por mi. Es más de lo que hizo la tuya, Tom Ryddle."_

El _Avada Kedavra_ cayó sobre él. Cerró los ojos. Pero dijo en voz alta.

"Disfruta de la muerte, Tom Ryddle. O de lo que puede ser peor."

Harry sintió, más que oyó, la voz de Sirius, el espejo pulsando en el bolsillo. Sentía las voces, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Sentía las voces de aquellos seres queridos que estaban entre Allá y el mundo de los Vivos. Las sombras en las arcadas. La sensación cosquilleando la nuca.

Lord Voldemort. Tom Ryddle, emitió un agudo grito. Su alma evaporándose, igual que hacía dieciséis años. La historia se repetía, pero esta vez, no podía servirse de su magia para continuar su existencia. No en la Antesala, no sin Horrocruxes. _Había muerto,_ y no podía entrar en el mundo de los Vivos.

"_Me siento orgulloso de ti, Harry. Recuérdalo siempre. Vive mucho. Y sé feliz."_

El espejo dejó de pulsar. Las sombras de las arcadas parecieron desaparecer con Lord Voldemort, Tom Ryddle.

Harry sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, mientras recogía el guardapelo del suelo.

Había completado el círculo. Ellos querían que viviera. Ya se encontrarían en un futuro.

"_Adiós, Sirius. Adiós, mamá, papá."_

El Velo lo envolvió.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Draco sostenía a Hermione de la cintura. De nada había servido sus protestas, quería, necesitaba ir a Potter. Era tan importante para ella como vital era respirar. La batalla en Hogwarts había terminado ya.

Con ellos dos Weasleys. Longbottom. Lovegood. Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin.

No había conocido un grupo más extraño en su vida. Gryffindors. Slytherin. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Era curioso, y era sintomático.

Ginny entró corriendo por las salas, buscando desesperadamente algo. Aunque fuese el cadáver de Harry, para así ser ella la que partiera el alma, o lo que quedara de ella, de Voldemort. O su cuerpo, cualquier cosa, pero algo tenía que quedar para que ella pudiera destrozarlo.

Tonks ayudaba a Lupin, que se sujetaba el costado. Las heridas habían cerrado con dificultad, pero había perdido mucha sangre, y se apreciaba en la palidez tiznada de gris que mostraba sus rasgos. Neville era ayudado por Luna, después de su hazaña contra Bellatrix, cualquier herida que sentía era mínima. Pero tenía dificultad para caminar por las heridas sufridas, especialmente en las piernas. Luna tenía un aspecto cansado. Parecía no tener heridas visibles, pero su aspecto daba la impresión de que fuera a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

Ron sin embargo estaba más entero, a pesar de haber tenido combates igual de fieros que sus compañeros. Pero lo guiaba la misma angustia que sentía su hermana, tratando de encontrar a Harry.

Draco lucía un corte en el brazo y tenía el labio hinchado. Pero al menos los mortífagos de Hogwarts habían caído. Junto a él, Hermione levantó la vista vidriosa y emitió un gemido. Malfoy la miró inquisitivo y aferró la varita con fuerza.

Al fondo, tras la puerta que nunca lograron abrir, Severus Snape, junto a Colagusano. Frente al Velo donde acaba de salir Harry, arrastrándose con dificultad.

"¡¡¡NOOOO!!!" gritó Ginny, corriendo hacia ellos.

Pero la puerta se cerró de golpe, _sola_. Ginny empezó a golpearla, a gritarle _Alohomora,_ _Bombarda, _a agitar su picaporte. _Pero esa puerta no se abría._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry cayó al suelo, atravesando el Velo, exhausto, y miró a los dos magos que menos ganas tenía de ver en el mundo.

Severus Snape. Peter Pettigrew.

"Potter." el primero levantó la varita. "Casi habría sido mejor que no regresaras." Snape lo apuntó con la varita.

"¿De… qué… habla… _señor_?" susurró Harry, arrodillado frente al Velo, sin fuerza, la frente empapada de sudor.

Snape torció el labio, y posó sobre él sus fríos ojos.

"De destruir las almas del Señor Tenebroso. Sólo falta la última: _Tú._ No voy a echar abajo el trabajo de tantos años por piedad hacia ti._"_

Harry levantó los verdes ojos, en un extraño trance. No podía hablar, sólo necesitaba dormir. Descansar. Oía pero no entendía las palabras de Snape.

"¿Qué alma…?"

No comprendía. Había destruido el Diario, el Anillo, la Copa, la Varita, la Serpiente, el Guardapelo, y al propio Voldemort.

Snape se confundía_. Él no era un Horrocrux._

"¿Qué …?" jadeó Harry, agotado.

"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué hablas Pársel?. ¿Por qué sientes lo que sentía el Señor Tenebroso?. ¿Por qué el Sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarte a Slytherin?. ¿Por qué podías abrir la Cámara de los Secretos?. ¿Por qué te eligió la Varita gemela de la del Señor Tenebroso?. ¿Por qué esa cicatriz te dolía y te vinculaba a _él_?. ¿Por qué sentías sus pensamientos, y él los tuyos?"

Pero Harry seguía sin entender. Él no guardaba el alma. _Él no era Voldemort, maldita sea._

"La muerte de tus padres… creó un Horrocrux…"

"_No…" _Harry negó con la cabeza. Snape se equivocaba. _Tenía que estar equivocado._

Pettigrew miró horrizado. Su Señor… el que le había dado la gloria, el poder, el respeto… por quien había sacrificado a sus amigos… Destruido. Sólo un pedazo quedaba en el muchacho. Peter miró a Snape, sin poder creerlo.

Los fríos ojos negros de Snape brillaron como si tuviesen lágrimas.

"No negaré mi absoluto odio por tu padre, y lo que él representaba Potter. Pero firmé mis lealtades hace mucho tiempo. Cumplí una misión que a mi me repugnaba, protegí la vida de un adolescente a cambio de la del mago más poderoso del mundo, y bajo sus órdenes. Todo, para evitar la tiranía del Señor Tenebroso. Aunque tenga que pasar por tu muerte." Apuntó con su varita a Harry, que no podía levantarse del suelo, donde estaba arrodillado. "He pasado los últimos años siguiendo las instrucciones de Albus Dumbledore para evitar el ascenso del Señor Tenebroso. No has vivido sus años de terror, yo lo hice, y me arrepiento de muchas cosas del pasado."

Dumbledore… siempre creyó en Snape. Siempre lo defendió y lo protegió. Siempre creyó en su arrepentimiento.

¿Imaginaba también Dumbledore que él era un Horrocrux?

"¡¡¡NO SOY VOLDEMORT!!!. ¡¡¡NO LLEVO SU ALMA!!!" gritó.

Snape cerró los ojos. Era como si no quisiera hacerlo, de nuevo, pero tenía una misión más importante, era por un bien mayor.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

El replandor verde iluminó la sala.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Ginny sintió el hechizo, y el brillo verde cegador que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta. Cayó de rodillas, a los pies de la puerta.

_Primero incrédula._

Harry no invocaría nunca un _Avada Kedavra_. Ginny sabía que ese hechizo no salía de él, sino que iba _dirigido_ a él.

_Segundo, negándoselo._

"No…" jadeó Ginny. "No…"

Luna miraba con sus grandes ojos, apretando el brazo de Neville, que tenía el rostro desencajado de espanto. Ron cayó al suelo junto a su hermana, negando con la cabeza. Con la mirada puesta en la puerta.

Tonks cayó de rodillas cuando Remus se desplomó en el suelo, arrastrándola a ella que lo sostenía; quedó arrodillado, con las manos cubriéndole la cara, la cabeza agachada.

"James… Sirius…" susurraba. Tonks miraba horrorizada la puerta, su hermoso color violeta se transformó de repente en un opaco, plano, tono castaño oscuro, lacio, sin vida.

"¿Cómo lo he dejado solo…?" susurró Lupin, con un tembloroso suspiro. "Desde que nació... lo dejé solo..."

Hermione perdió el equilibrio, las piernas no tenían fuerzas, si no hubiese sido porque el brazo de Draco estaba en su cintura y sostenía la práctica totalidad de su peso.

"Harry… Harry…" susurraba con la respiración acelerada, la mirada fija, inmóvil, tras lo que había en esa puerta. "¡¡¡HARRY!!!" exclamó, estallando en lágrimas, llamándolo desgarradamente.

_Tercero, desesperada._

No podía haber muerto. Ginny emitió un grito único angustiado, desesperado. Y arañó la puerta, llorando desolada.

Hasta Malfoy agachó el cabeza, consternado, aferrando a Hermione a su lado, que habría caído al suelo si la hubiese soltado. La muerte no entendía de sangre pura, mestiza o sucia. No entendía de colores rojo o verde. Ni de Casas. Ni de Quidditch.

En su costado, resbalando hacia el suelo, Hermione lloraba hasta quedar casi acuclillada en el suelo. Finalmente Draco se rindió, y cayó de rodillas, dejando que su cuerpo sostuviera el peso muerto de Hermione, que lloraba desesperada.

Hermione sólo veía a Harry y sus gafas rotas.

Veía a Harry atrapando una snitch.

Clavando su varita en la nariz de un troll.

Ocultándolos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Celebrando en el Gran Comedor.

Dando de comer a Hedwig.

Volando en la Saeta de Fuego.

Dando clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Copiándole los deberes.

Gritándola. Riendo con ella. Llorando por sus seres queridos. Enojado por irse otro verano con los Dursley.

"_No… no… no… no…"_

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

Harry jadeó. Y abrió los ojos. Esperaba encontrar a Sirius, a sus padres… a Dumbledore… pero sólo había oscuridad.

Delante de él, una figura a sus pies. Harry levantó la cabeza, y trató de enfocar su vista, más allá del dolor de cabeza y del cuerpo, y que podía compararse a mil _Crucios. _

Peter Pettigrew. _Muerto._

Parpadeó.

Colagusano… había pagado su deuda de vida con él… pero creyendo que con su sacrificio se ganaría el favor del "alma" del Señor Tenebroso. Que lo había salvado de nuevo.

_Snape…_

Unos pasos más allá, Snape estaba en el suelo, la varita caía y el brazo torcido en una extraña posición.

El _Avada Kedavra,_ la protección de Pettigrew, y Snape, como hacía dieciséis años con Voldemort, moribundo. Conocía demasiado esa historia. Harry se acercó, y se arrodilló junto a él.

"Sé que usted actuó bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Sé lo que ocurrió." susurró.

Snape le dirigió una mirada oscura, vidriosa, desenfocada.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Estaba paralizado, bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad." contestó en voz baja. "Y en estos meses he podido pensar en muchas cosas, he podido pensar en ese día."

"Potter…" susurró. "Tu alma…"

"Mi alma es _mía_." dijo en voz baja. "Destruí las siete partes del alma de Voldemort. Incluso arriesgué la mía propia en el intento. No queda rastro de Voldemort en mi."

Snape abrió los ojos, casi sin ver.

"Tenía que… haberlo sabido antes…"

Harry suspiró. Tal vez Voldemort nunca sospechó de Snape _porque éste también perseguía a Harry_, aunque por sospechar que era un Horrocrux. Qué irónico. Parecía que al final, tanto uno como otro, se entendían mutuamente.

Harry agachó la cabeza.

_Qué generación más trágica, la de sus padres._

Harry recordó el dolor que sintió al destruir a Voldemort y el guardapelo, al otro lado del Velo. Sintió dolor. ¿Sería porque afectaba a su propia alma, la de Harry Potter, o esa que Snape decía que era parte de Voldemort?

_Tal vez sí hubo algo de Voldemort en él. O no. Tal vez Snape sí tenía razón en sus sopechas. Nunca lo sabría._

Snape levantó la varita y conjuró un pequeño frasco, ante la sorpresa de Harry. Entonces colocó la varita en su sien y de ella sacó un brillante hilo plateado, unos recuerdos. Los depositó en el frasco, y cerró los ojos.

Snape dejó de respirar.

Alargó la mano y guardó el frasco en el bolsillo. Él odiaba a Snape. Era quien lo humillaba en clase, quien pagaba a través de él el odio y la rivalidad que había sentido hacia su padre. Quien se había propuesto hacer su vida en Hogwarts un infierno. ¿Sería también una justificación para desviar las sospechas de Lord Voldemort? En teoría seguía bajo sus órdenes, como doble agente. Si Voldemort hubiese sospechado un mínimo afecto hacia el hijo de su antiguo rival, su plan habría acabado.

Su plan... que tal vez fuese cierto, quizá Snape había tenido razón todo este tiempo, tal vez sí había sido un Horrocrux. O tal vez no. El error era no haber transmitido los planes, tanto secretismo.

La puerta de la Cámara se abrió de golpe. Harry giró la cabeza despacio y sólo vio en la puerta, arrodillada, con el rostro desencajado por las lágrimas, a Ginny, sostenida por Ron.

Algo en la mente de Harry se preguntó si la puerta se había cerrado para proteger a aquellos que Harry amaba del _Avada Kedavra _que había ocurrido dentro. Tal vez su subconsciente los había dejado fuera. O la propia Cámara lo había hecho.

Tampoco lo lo sabía. Era uno de los misterios de esa Cámara.

Ginny se incorporó y salió corriendo hacia él, sollozando de alivio, de alegría y de horror ante lo que pudo haber sido. Detrás de ella creyó ver a más personas, pero no estaba seguro. Le llamó la atención unas brillantes alas rojizas, un pájaro, inclinado sobre la mano de una chica de espeso cabello castaño.

Harry cerró los ojos. Sintió el olor floral que siempre reconocía como Ginny Weasley, y se dejó llevar por la paz que le transmitía.

Está vivo. Harry estaba vivo.

Ya no era El Elegido. Ya era el Niño Que Vivió.

Fawkes entró en la Sala. Y Harry notó que unas lágrimas del ave mojaban su frente. Su _cicatriz._

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_Final legendario es la Estrella de la Muerte estallando. Pero ya bastante angst ha habido durante el capítulo. _

_Snape:__Pues sí… soy de las raras que cree que Snape juega un tercer papel en la historia… ya lo sabremos claro. Creo que es el personaje más complejo que ha creado JKR, de todos. Ni bueno, ni malo… el que cae mal pero con una historia curiosa detrás. El libro 6 se llama como él, y no "Harry Potter y el Pensadero de Dumbledore"… XD Al principio pensé en matar a Lupin, (la maldición de los Merodeadores)o a Arthur, siguiendo la moda de matar figuras paternas de Harry. Pero siempre supe que Snape moriría. Me parece una especie de antihéroe trágico. Y no os creáis, que me ha dado penita y todo. Escribí su muerte como para que se notara que es un error... que es una muerte vacía... que no tenía que haber ocurrido. _

_Colagusano__. Miserable hasta la muerte. Pagó su deuda, pero pensando en Voldemort, no en Harry. Tanto da..._

_Lupin.__ Ha dejado a Harry solo luchar... siente el fallo hacia James y Sirius. Pero además insinúo que no supo de él, porque no quiso o no pudo, cuando Harry fue llevado con los Dursley. ¿Por qué Lupin se desentendió de él, si era el hijo superviviente de sus únicos amigos? Sirius era un "traidor" y Pettigrew estaba "muerto". El haber "abandonado" a Harry es algo que le duele en su conciencia._

_Por las Reliquias Mortales__. Siempre he pensado en los Horrocruxes. Pero también en el título original, "Deathly Hallows" son como los "santos, espíritus de la muerte". Los que están más allá del velo jugarían un papel imprescindible en el final de Voldemort. De nuevo, me inspiró mucho la portada americana (Scholastic, donde se aprecia un tono anaranjado, una especie de teatro romano, Voldemort, Harry con un collar en el cuello, y unas cortinas negras). De ahí que en el fic también haya estado Sirius siempre presente. ¿Qué queréis? Es mi personaje preferido XD- De todas formas sé que no va a tener nada que ver con el final, pero es mi fic, es mi final ;p. Todo en el fic, desde el dramione, la actitud de Snape, los sucesos en Hogwarts, etc. suceden por las malditas reliquia_

_Habrá Epílogo__. Sobre todo porque hay algunas cosas que no tenía sentido incluir en este capítulo-guerra. Por supuesto, esa memoria plateada de Snape. Habréis notado que no soy muy clásica con el fic, así que dudo que vaya a poner un Epílogo en plan "10 años después" y a Hermione sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé de ojos grises y pelo rubio… ;). En serio, es sólo atar cabos. Pero en fin, que __estoy abierta a vuestras opiniones_

_La última palabra, Cicatriz__. Se publicó recientemente que la última palabra no iba a ser "cicatriz", cuando siempre se nos había vendido que así sería. Así que he jugado un poco con que sea la "última" de la historia (batalla), pero no la última del fic (que seria en el Epílogo)._

_Harry, Horrocrux__. Ah... eterno debate. Yo sigo pensando seriamente la posibilidad, aunque me resisto a creerlo, por eso lo he dejado en el aire. Si lo es, desde luego ya no por el hechizo. Dicen que incluso la propia cicatriz es un Horrocrux. No quería que fuese matemática pura (8 Horrocruxes), sino tal vez que Harry estuviera afectado de alguna manera, sin ser un Horrocrux estrictamente. Pobre Snape, no supo nunca lo de la Varita y él siempre consideró que Harry era el Horrocrux 7. Incluso insinúo que Dumbledore contaba con esa posibilidad... como él mismo decía "todos cometemos errores."_

_Si no queréis que os revienten el HP7, tened cuidado con los fics, ya he visto más de uno que en la N/A del final el autor se dedica a contar que ya ha leído el libro. Yo he tenido suerte, no me lo han reventado, pero ha hecho que deje por un tiempo de bucear en FFnet. Y de hecho, ni en Google pienso buscar algo tan simple como "horrocrux"._

"_SI", y sólo "SI" me veo muy motivada personalmente, con tiempo y con la suficiente energía escribiría una continuación (Libro 8). Depende lo traumada que me deje el HP7... sobre todo si no sobreviven personajes queridos. Además, tengo otros dos proyectos primero. un cambio de aires._

_Bueno, quienes seguís leyendo paralizados cual Harry bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, espero que os haya interesado el fic. ¡Al resto, no me falléis ahora y no olvidéis el GO...!_


	31. Epílogo Secuelas

_**N/A:**__ He terminado el Deathly Hallows, lo he leído entre el capítulo anterior y éste. Pero os aseguro que nada, absolutamente __nada__ de lo que he escrito en este fic se basa en el libro oficial (para mi desgracia). Entre otras cosas, porque compré el libro tras subir el capítulo 30. Quien haya leído el libro sabrá a qué me refiero._

_Aviso a las que, como yo, se nos escapan las lagrimitas, la primera parte es triste. Quienes habéis leído el libro, también veréis algo que entristece por ahí, invisible para el resto. Unos guiños por allá y por acá. Pero no revientan el DH, que nadie se asuste. En fin. Era el epílogo que tenía casi completamente escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, independientemente del DH. _

_Luego no deprimo a nadie más¡prometido! _

_En fin, gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo en el último capítulo: __**mArTa, Lara evans, Heredrha, CrisBlack, OrdendelFenix, Isa Malfoy, Erea, mimig2, BarbaraNakamura, Plateau, Goi Izarra, Xia Malfoy, pyro, Sheccid Malfoy, unkatahe, oromalfoy, LoreMalfoy, herminione, Alis Black **__(doble!),__** angie, Saiph Lestrange, YOUR MAN eep! **__(lol!),__** monmalfoy, melaniablack, Only Charlie, blackstarshine, Adi Felton **_

* * *

**Epílogo. Secuelas**

Minerva McGonagall, sentada en su escritorio, observó el rostro de Harry. Llevaba su cicatriz, pero tenía un aspecto de una herida antigua, perfectamente curada. Sana. Nada de una marca maldita, como siempre le habían dicho que era.

Tras su particular batalla, Harry pasó casi un mes en San Mungo, con un aparente agotamiento extremo. Los medimagos estaban más desconcertados por la falta de heridas físicas o la falta de respuesta a los distintos tratamientos. Finalmente aceptaron que, por alguna razón, había sobrevivido a una (o varias) maldiciones, pero _algo_ _dentro de él_ lo había hecho salir adelante. De lo que estaban seguros era que el muchacho necesitaba descanso, nada más. Durante un tiempo, tras recuperar la consciencia, Harry tuvo la sensación de que los _"Inefables"_ iban siguiendo su pista, y estarían más que encantados de estudiar su caso. Sin duda, algo inédito en el Departamento de Misterios y con toda probabilidad, sin visos de que se pudiera repetir un caso similar a corto plazo.

Harry sin embargo, no quería convertirse en un objeto de estudio. Quería ya vivir como alguien normal, no alguien condenado a estar siempre en el ojo del huracán.

Sus amigos no dejaron ni un solo día de ir a verlo. Recibió regalos de la recientemente reabierta Sortilegios Weasley, un paquete procedente de Bulgaria, golosinas y pasteles de Hagrid y Molly Weasley. Otro paquete de Bill y Fleur.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville en cuanto obtuvieron el alta no quisieron separarse de él ni un momento. Comentaban la batalla, lo orgullosa que estaba Augusta Longbottom de su nieto. Incluso se acercaron con Neville a ver a sus padres, ajenos totalmente a lo que había sucedido más allá de las paredes del hospital. Pero Neville los hablaba de su batalla, de cómo habían luchado. Les hablaba de sus amigos, y de lo mucho que les gustaría alguien como Harry.

Era la aceptación de la enfermedad, pero era ir un paso más allá. Sus padres estaban vivos. Neville sabía que Harry ni siquiera podía decir eso de los suyos, ni Luna de su madre. Así que, aunque no supieran de la realidad, estaban ahí con él, y eso era suficiente para Neville.

De los regalos y los afectos recibidos, hubo dos cosas más impactaron a Harry. Una era una efusiva carta por los fabricantes de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate para tomarle una foto, algo a lo que se negaba en rotundo. Fred y George encontraban muy interesante tener a un cuñado en los cromos de ranas. Pensaron entonces en hacer su propia versión… tanto amor que tenía en las venas El Elegido, que se planteaban muy seriamente llamar a su nuevo surtido de poción _Matamores_ como _"Matamores Potter"._ Poción para amantes desengañados, la víctima automáticamente sólo podría hablar en siseos como si fuese Pársel y la nariz quedaba achatada como la de una serpiente. Aprendieron de Remus y su técnica de chocolate – antídoto. Con devorar unas cuantas ranas sería suficiente para cancelar los efectos.

A Harry le espantaba la idea de tener cromos, una poción llamada como él, pero agradeció sin embargo que fueran ellos los primeros en dar el paso y hacer olvidar a la gente el horror de Voldemort. Haciendo reír, hacer felices, que era para lo que estaban destinados.

La otra cosa que a Harry impactó, fue recibir un saco repleto de cartas de todo el país, que iban desde propuestas de matrimonio, solicitud para declararle heredero universal, ser el padrino de varios niños, propuestas de varios equipos nacionales y extranjeros para ser su buscador, entrenador o capitán (o todo a la vez), pero especialmente, agradecimientos porque de nuevo, él había salvado al mundo mágico de la amenaza de Voldemort.

Guardó con especial cariño los dibujos en movimiento que le habían enviado los niños… parecía que el rumor se había extendido como la pólvora… algo de espejos, de collares, de serpientes, de copas… Era un héroe, para su incomodidad. Y era una celebridad, para su incomodidad.

Tras el alta en San Mungo, Harry pasó un tiempo en La Madriguera, ahora sentía que necesitaba más que nunca la compañía de su única familia. Era un soplo de aire fresco saber que en su vida ya no existía una amenaza de un mago oscuro, que no era parte de una profecía, ni que tenía un trágico destino que afrontar. Era algo que sólo había conocido antes de saber que era mago. Estaba además contento de estar con Ginny y Ron. Era sentirse vivo de nuevo.

De sus amigos, supo que no hubo ninguna baja. Lamentó mucho que Lee Jordan ahora tuviera un brazo prácticamente inutilizado por una maldición, pero él lo llevó con mucho orgullo. Además, quería ser locutor de radio mágica… para eso no hacía falta manejar un brazo. Y siempre podía echar "una mano" –algo que era lo que le decían Fred y George- en Sortilegios Weasely… así que no moriría de hambre.

Hermione volvió una temporada con sus padres, y Harry supo que Malfoy había decidido pasar menos tiempo en su Mansión, y se había alquilado un apartamento en un edificio que solía ser ocupado por empleados del Ministerio de Magia. No frecuentado por muggles, protegido de ellos, los cuales sólo veían un edificio en estado ruinoso. Ni los funcionarios municipales eran conscientes de ese edificio, automáticamente olvidaban levantar acta para proceder a la demolición.

Lo chocante era que ese complejo de apartamentos estaba en la zona de Elephant & Castle; Harry supuso que Malfoy buscaba un lugar radicalmente opuesto a lo que había conocido hasta entonces, un poco de oxígeno después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Harry siempre había creído que Malfoy nunca abandonaría su hogar… y si lo hacía, no sería por nada menos exclusivo. Elephant & Castle no era de los peores suburbios de Londres, pero no dejaba de resultar asombroso que hubiese decidido ir allí. También supo que realizó un funeral íntimo en compañía de su madre, en el panteón familiar de los Malfoy, y desde allí partió a empezar una vida que lo sacara de todo lo que había presenciado en su hogar.

Harry sospechaba que Malfoy también quería estar más tiempo cerca de Londres. Por Hermione. Nunca lo habría creído posible.

Cuando ya se encontró mejor, pudo ir a ver a la Directora. Pero, curiosamente igual que Malfoy, quiso hacer ese viaje solo. Ginny llegó a disgustarse un poco. Pero enseguida comprendió. Harry simplemente necesitaba cerrar heridas, no sólo la física que Fawkes había tratado en su frente.

"Hemos reparado los desperfectos ocasionados por la batalla, pero afortunadamente la batalla se resolvió en los terrenos. Los centauros han vuelto a retirarse a su aislamiento, y los gigantes han regresado a sus reservas, lejos de muggles y de nosotros." Comentó McGonagall.

"Tenemos que comprender que somos parte del mundo, pero tenemos que darnos también nuestro espacio. Gigantes… centauros… magos… muggles…" murmuró Harry.

"Queda mucho por hacer, hay viejos recelos, viejas costumbres, hay desconfianza, pero espero que esto abra una nueva época: para magos, muggles, mestizos, y para otras razas. El Ministerio parece que atiende por fin a razones, incluso se habla de representación de otras razas en él."

"¿De verdad?. ¿Quién propone eso?"

"Percy Weasley."

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

"Vaya… bueno, quién lo diría."

Minerva lo miró.

"¿Volverás el año que viene?"

Harry pestañeó.

"Sí, claro. Nunca he renunciado a mi sueño de ser auror."

Minerva sonrió.

"Yo tampoco he renunciado a poner todo de mi parte para que lo fueras, Potter. Entretanto, me gustaría pedirte una cosa."

Harry asintió.

"Claro."

"Ayudar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

"¿Quién será?" preguntó él interesado.

"Ya te lo comunicaré cuando acepte. Pero te aseguro que el puesto ya no está maldito. Unidas las Casas contra quien invocó la maldición, ésta desapareció. Hogwarts también sabe defenderse."

Harry sonrió.

"Bueno… eso no me daba miedo tampoco. No lo había pensado."

McGonagall se incorporó y se acercó al Pensadero. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se aproximara.

"Voy a pedirle también a Longbottom que ayude a Pomona en Herbología. A Malfoy me gustaría que ayudara a Slughorn, diga lo que diga, creo que sigue teniendo habilidad con las Pociones. Curiosamente, me gustaría que Lovegood ayude a Trelawney… esa mujer será un fraude, pero puede resultar interesante la perspectiva de una mente tan abierta como la de Lovegood. Incluso Weasley sería una buena ayuda contigo… sé que resistió un Imperius, y supo hacer frente a gigantes. Esa experiencia me parece muy interesante."

Harry sonrió. Esa clase nunca se la perdería. Pero tampoco la de Trelawney y Luna. Por alguna razón, le despertaba curiosidad.

"Finalmente, Granger, me gustaría que me ayudara en la mía."

"¿Por qué quiere que ayudemos?." Dijo Harry junto a ella.

"Porque el año que viene regresarán los estudiantes que no pudieron o no se atrevieron a volver este año. Y porque los alumnos de primer año serán el doble de numerosos. Necesitamos más recursos para dar abasto."

Harry asintió. No se le había ocurrido que perder un año significaba que acumularían dos para los del primer año.

"Dumbledore quiso que el Pensadero fuera para ti." Dijo suavemente McGonagall, observando el Pensadero. "Eres un gran mago, y creo que podemos decir que vas a ser uno de los más grandes que ha dado la historia. Has realizado una gran hazaña, y es justo que tus recuerdos, al igual que el de otros grandes magos, queden registrados. Una memoria de lo mucho que podemos equivocarnos." Miró a Harry a través de los cristales de sus gafas. "¿Has traído las memorias?"

"Sí."

"Bien. Te dejaré solo. Tómate tu tiempo."

Minerva salió del despacho. Harry se quedó durante un momento solo, observado con curiosidad por los cuadros de los antiguos directores y directoras de Hogwarts. Miró a Phineas Nigellus, que le guiñó el ojo de tal forma que le recordó vagamente a Sirius.

Miró a Dumbledore, que lo observaba en silencio pero lo miraba con curiosidad. Harry entonces abrió la memoria de Regulus, y viajó dieciocho años atrás en el pasado. Sintió un pinchazo cuando observó por primera vez a quien había comenzado todo y lamentó que Sirius no hubiese visto esa faceta de su hermano, con el que guardaba un parecido extraordinario.

Supo que había sido buscador, lo supo en cuanto alargó la mano… esa forma de hacerlo era similar a la que hacía él, incluso cuando soñaba que atrapaba una snitch. Por sus palabras, intuyó que Sirius había sido golpeador. Era curioso. Nunca supo que Sirius había jugado al Quidditch. Sólo sabía que su padre había sido capitán, y había sido un excelente cazador.

Era algo que tenía que hablar con Lupin. Había tantas cosas del pasado que necesitabn una respuesta...

Cuando el recuerdo finalizó, depositó el de Snape, con una enorme expectación. ¿Qué había querido contarle alguien que lo había odiado y despreciado hacía tanto tiempo?. ¿Alguien que lo había protegido, pero que estuvo a punto de matarlo, pensando que era un Horrocrux?

_Harry se vio en una noche oscura, junto a él, Snape, en una calle que a Harry le era familiar. Miró con detenimiento… y lo reconoció._

_El Valle de Godric._

_Delante, las ruinas de su casa. Reconocería ese lugar incluso sin gafas. Volvió a mirar a Snape, que tenía el rostro agachado. _

"_La profecía no era esto… no podía ser esto…" se dijo Snape a sí mismo, en un susurro. Harry miró horrorizado. De modo que Voldemort no llegó solo al Valle de Godric. Pero Snape estaba de rodillas, negando con la cabeza._

"_Dumbledore… ayúdelos…"_

_Pero Harry comprendió que Dumbledore no estaba allí. Un brillo verde, deslumbrante, y todo se hizo oscuridad._

_Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. La escena era distinta. Oía un ruido, una moto. _

"_No… no… no… no… " escuchó Harry a lo lejos. "¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_A Harry se le erizó el vello. Pues conocía esa voz._

_Sirius. Y su moto._

_Snape levantó los ojos negros, donde salió una lágrima. No parecía poder ver la localización de la casa, por el Fidelius, pero sí era consciente de los alrededores, de las personas que estaban allí, junto a ellos. Harry miró de nuevo la escena, con el pulso acelerado, y vio a Sirius, apenas con 21 años, casi su misma edad. _

_Atractivo, energético. El cabello negro brillante incluso en la noche, los rasgos, jóvenes, sin rastro de la amargura y la madurez que conoció tras su paso largo y doloroso por Azkaban._

_Hagrid estaba allí, cerca de las ruinas, sosteniendo algo frágil y delicado en los brazos. Pero Sirius no pareció darse cuenta, sólo se agachó a la oscura figura que yacía a unos metros, y se arrodilló junto a él. Lo agitó, lo susurró, lo gritó._

_Sirius emitió otro gritó agónico, que rompió la quietud inhumana de la noche._

"_¡¡¡¡¡JAMES!!!!"_

_Sostuvo a su amigo, su hermano, en su pecho, gritando y llorando por pura desesperación. Por ansiedad. Por soledad. Y por darse cuenta, ahí, ahora, que había perdido una parte irrecuperable de su vida. Había perdido a su única familia._

_Harry cayó al suelo. Con las manos en la boca. Incrédulo. Junto a él sentía que Snape estaba con el negro y sucio cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Hasta él era incapaz de mirar directamente esa la escena._

_Sirius se quedó durante unos largos minutos acunando el cuerpo sin vida de James, inútilmente. Llorando de rabia, llorando de arrepentimiento. Gritaba de vez en cuando, negando esa escena. Nunca lo abandonaría ya, hasta su último aliento, esa escena nunca abandonaría a Sirius. Llorar, gritar, abrazar la cabeza de su amigo en su regazo no era ni consuelo, ni era útil. Entonces pareció volver a la dolorosa realidad. Y miró a Hagrid, sentado con enormes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras sostenía con sumo cuidado entre sus manazas algo envuelto en mantas, improvisadas._

_Harry lo supo entonces. Ése era él mismo, de bebé._

_Su padrino se incorporó, y depositó con extremada delicadeza el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en el suelo. Tocó su frente con la de él, durante unos instantes. Entonces pareció reaccionar en ese instante. Y levantó la cabeza, como un resorte._

"_¿Y Lily?" preguntó, con la voz rota por la agonía, traumado, mirando alrededor, confundido._

"_No… no… lo logró… tampoco…" murmuró Hagrid, con la misma voz ahogada. Hablando en susurros… temiendo despertar al bebé. Sirius se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando, al contemplar las ruinas del hogar de los Potter. Harry sintió las lágrimas en su rostro. ¿Habría estado allí muchas veces con ellos?. ¿Cómo había sido la corta temporada desde que terminaron Hogwarts, hasta ese momento?. ¿Qué otros recuerdos había perdido Sirius esa noche?_

_Tantas preguntas…_

_Sirius parecía pensar a cámara lenta. Obviamente en estado de shock, pero volvió a reaccionar, al mirar lo que Hagrid sostenía en su regazo. _

"_Harry… Es Harry…" echó a correr y se acercó. "¡¡Está vivo!!"_

_Harry vio que la esperanza había regresado al rostro de su padrino. _

"_Sssh…" sólo acertó a decir Hagrid. "No sé cómo está… tiene un corte en la frente, no tiene buen aspecto… pero vive… Gracias a Merlin… Harry vive…"_

_Sirius pareció asomarse para comprobar la herida. Miró a Hagrid, entre preocupado y esperanzado._

"_Dámelo, Hagrid. Soy su padrino, yo cuidaré de él, pase lo que pase."_

_Harry sintió otro nudo en la garganta. _

_Pero Hagrid se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza, apartando al bebé._

"_No. No puedo. Dumbledore me dio órdenes específicas, no puedo dárselo a nadie. Sirius, a nadie, incluyéndote a ti."_

_Sirius estaba desconcertado, indignado, y extrañado._

"_¡Pero yo soy su padrino!. ¡Debo cuidarlo!. ¡Quiero cuidarlo!"_

"_Lo siento, Sirius. Tendrás que discutirlo con Dumbledore."_

_Harry percibió un increíble cambio en las facciones de Sirius. Donde había estado el dolor, el atractivo, la desesperanza, sobrevino en cuestión de segundos una mirada vacía, fría. Cualquier viso de alegría, ilusión, cualquier rendija de esperanza, habían quedado sepultadas bajo la ruinas del edificio que quedaba detrás de ellos. _

_Harry lo supo. A partir de ese minuto, la vida tal y como Sirius la había conocido, había dejado de existir. Todo lo que había amado y por lo que había luchado, había quedado reducido a un mero recuerdo del pasado. El joven que montaba en moto muggle mágica había desaparecido. La época de los merodeadores ya era irrecuperable. Habría dado la vida por Lily, James y Harry. Ahora no tenía nada. _

_Sólo venganza. _

_Harry supo lo que pasó por la mente del joven. Pero incluso lo habría sabido incluso sin conocer su triste desenlace. Observó que Sirius había movido los labios, tan levemente que pareció no haber hablado. Pero lo hizo._

"_Peter."_

_Venganza. _

_Ni Hagrid ni Snape parecieron darse cuenta. Pero Harry lo hizo. Lamentó que nadie supiera qué se propuso hacer Sirius. Y volvió a sentir el doloroso nudo en la garganta._

_Snape, junto a Harry, tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho. De modo que eso era… sintió remordimientos desde el primer momento en el que su lealtad a Voldemort, por entregarle una profecía parcial, había supuesto el final de los Potters. Incluso sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál fue el destino de Voldemort, Harry entendió que desde ese día, Snape quiso corregir su error. Y cuando supo del regreso, utilizar su todavía supuesta fidelidad, para contribuir a su caída._

_Por eso Dumbledore confiaba en él._

_Era demasiado en ese momento. _

_Harry vio que Sirius se acercó a Hagrid, que no supo cómo reaccionar, si apartar a Harry o no. Pero Sirius se inclinó sobre el pequeño, y Harry sintió… supo… que Sirius lo había besado en la frente. Tal vez en la herida. No lo veía bien._

_Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la frente.._

_Entonces Sirius se marchó._

"_Quédate mi moto, Hagrid. Ya no la necesitaré jamás."_

_Tan lapidario. Tan cierto. Sí, ése era el Sirius que conoció. Oyó un profundo suspiro junto a él. Snape se incorporó. La memoria cambió a otro momento…_

…_En el despacho… con Dumbledore. Harry se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, inconscientemente creyendo que lo iban a ver allí, llorando como un niño pequeño. Ridículo, nadie más que él era consciente de su presencia en el recuerdo._

"_No. El hecho de que Black esté en Azkaban no me conmueve en absoluto, lo admito." comentaba Snape, sentado frente a Dumbledore, con el rostro serio, grave. "Tampoco deseo que su alma se destruya por el beso del dementor. Pero sí conocí a esos cuatro, conocí a Potter y a Black. Que éste revelara el Secreto como Guardián es algo que encuentro difícil de creer." _

_Dumbledore lo observó con sus ojos azules, agudos._

"_Habrá que probar entonces que no fue así. Dices que estás dispuesto a enmendar el error de haber informado a Voldemort. Hazlo entonces."_

_Snape parpadeó, confuso._

"_Me refiero a que Voldemort regresará." Dijo con tranquilidad Dumbledore._

"_No… ha desaparecido… el ataque a Potter… volvió contra sí mismo." Murmuró Snape._

"_No, Severus. Eso es algo temporal. Voldemort regresará. Y cuando lo haga, volverá a terminar lo que no pudo acabar esa noche."_

_Snape lo miró y alzó el rostro. Comprendiendo. El Señor Tenebroso quería matar al hijo de los Potter, a cualquier precio._

"_Te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a proteger al hijo de los Potter. El Señor Tenebroso nunca pensó que lo había traicionado." _

_Dumbledore asintió levemente. Snape se aclaró la garganta._

"_Tengo además algo que contarle, director."_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Realicé una poción… terrible… para Regulus Black. Creo que es para ocultar algo que el Señor Tenebroso tiene en gran estima. No sé dónde, Black nunca me lo dijo. Esa poción… la preparé con Lily Potter. Intenté convencer al Señor Tenebroso de que la dejara vivir… ella era una hija de muggles… pero tenía un talento extraordinario para hacer pociones. Incluso le dije que ella me ayudó a mi a realizarla." Snape agachó el rostro. "No sirvió de mucho mi ruego."_

"_No, desafortunadamente, Severus. Creo que incluso Lord Voldemort estaba dispuesto a dejarla vivir a ella. Sólo quiso acabar con su hijo. Lily Potter eligió la muerte. Eligió morir, antes moriría que presenciar la muerte de su propio hijo."_

"_Cómo… ¿Cómo lo sabe?"_

"_Porque su hijo sobrevivió a la maldición, y fue precisamente por la decisión que tomó su madre. James Potter protegió a su familia como un animal acorralado. No tuvo opción, él sabía que moriría, no eligió nada. Pero Lily Potter eligió la muerte, cuando le habían dado la alternativa. Eso fue lo que provocó la protección que ahora tiene su hijo, algo que su asesino nunca entendió."_

"_¿Ella lo sabía entonces?"_

_Dumbledore sonrió tristemente._

"_No creo. Pero eso hace aún más importante su sacrificio¿no crees?. Ella eligió morir, sabiendo que si ella vivía o moría, su hijo no viviría. Afortunadamente sí hubo diferencia."_

_Snape asintió levemente. _

"_Odio a James Potter. Nunca lo negaré. Pero esa poción… si no le importa, quisiera llamarla "Lilyris". Con suerte, algún día supondrá el final de su asesino."_

_La memoria desapareció._

Harry volvió a encontrarse en el despacho de McGonagall. Se dejó caer en una silla, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Esa poción la preparó su madre con Snape. La que bebió Dumbledore. La que le sirvió para comprobar que Snape no delató a Regulus. La que preparó Hermione con Malfoy.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Él no quería que Fred y George pusieran su nombre a una poción, pero una terrible llevaba el de su madre, para hacer de ella algo menos terrible, más honorable_. "Lilyris"... _no "Imperdonable". En recuerdo de los ojos verdes de Lily Evans, los iris de Lily. Sus mismos ojos.

Snape. Era más fácil cuando lo odiaba. Pero trató de corregir sus errores. En algún momento Dumbledore le dijo que Harry era un Horrocrux, y siguió cumpliendo sus órdenes. Posiblemente nunca estuvieron equivocados. Miró con reproche al retrato de Dumbledore, que no había dejado de observarlo en silencio.

"Siempre te dije que yo también cometo errores, Harry."

Eso era confirmar que Dumbledore no era un mago perfecto, invulnerable, sino que también era humano. Harry suspiró.

"Lo sé. Es sólo que tendemos a idealizar a los líderes. Pero agradezco saber que usted también es humano." Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Y no es un mal cumplido" dijo, señalando el retrato en sí.

Dumbledore pareció entender la pequeña broma.

"Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sé que serás un gran mago. Me superarás a mi."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No se trata de competencia. Sólo quiero vivir, nada más. Ser como otras personas. Crecer, incluso equivocarme. No deseo ser un mito, aunque siento ahora que la gente lo necesita. Necesita creer en algo. Supongo que da esperanza."

"Sí, Harry. Lo que desees hacer estará bien, estoy seguro."

Harry sonrió.

"¿Entonces debo aceptar convertirme en un cromo de rana de chocolate?"

Dumbledore sonrió. Phineas Nigellus resopló ligeramente.

"Potter, ven aquí."

Harry sonrió ligeramente a Dumbledore, y se aproximó al retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black.

"¿Has pensado cambiarte el apellido por Black?"

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

"Nunca había mirado el Támesis desde aquí." Comentó Draco.

Hermione, junto a él, se ajustó la bufanda de Gryffindor, algo que a él le hacía rodar los ojos cada vez que la miraba.

"Eso es porque nunca te has parado a mirar lo que hay. Existe un mundo muy grande más allá de la magia. Ellos, los muggles, no te ven a ti, pero tú tienes la ventaja de poder ver a los muggles. Se aprenden muchas cosas de quienes son distintos a nosotros."

Draco miró a Hermione, que había recogido el folleto de las películas que proyectaría próximamente el National Film Theatre, a unos metros de ellos y lo miraba con interés.

"Desde aquí, bajando un poco hacia tu casa, podemos ver el Parlamento y el Big Ben." El rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo, mientras ella pasaba el suyo por la cintura de él.

"No te preocupes, no te voy a meter en un cine. El shock sería muy traumático para tu sangre purísima." dijo, revisando el folleto.

"¿Qué coño es un cine, que puede traumar mi sangre?"

Pero ella simplemente sonrió. Eran las primeras horas de la noche, y sin pensarlo, parecía que seguían el camino hacia el apartamento de Malfoy, bajando la orilla sur del Támesis, hacia Elephant & Castle.

"¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?" le preguntó ella.

"¿Será porque estoy paseando contigo por el margen sur del Támesis?"

"Idiota… digo con tu madre."

Siempre que había preguntado, él había evitado el tema. Haciendo rodeos como ése.

"Ella… le cuesta entender muchas cosas. Ha aceptado que mi padre ya no está con nosotros. Pero le cuesta entender…"

"Ya. Lo nuestro."

Él asintió.

"Por ejemplo."

"¿La escribes?"

"Sí, claro. Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo que acabe aceptándolo." Pero Hermione no dijo nada. "Tranquila. Mi madre es muy orgullosa. Pero me quiere más de lo que le tira la pureza de sangre. Así que acabará asumiéndolo."

"No asumió lo de su hermana… no sé por qué contigo va a ser distinto." Murmuró ella, súbitamente entristecida.

"Es orgullosa. Andrómeda también. Es lógico que estén así."

"Tú eres también muy orgulloso."

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, miraba con curiosidad los barcos que navegaban por el Támesis.

"Pero yo soy su único hijo. Una madre haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos, hasta tragarse el orgullo."

Hermione no comentó nada más. Si era cuestión de tiempo, ella podía esperar.

"¿Sabes?. Harry me ha dicho que le han ofrecido ayudar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

Malfoy torció los labios.

"Potter… no sabe qué hacer para imitarme. Le dio envidia que yo haya sido profesor y… ¡ay!"

Hermione le había pellizado en la cintura, aprovechando que tenía ahí el brazo.

"No me lo digas… tu piel perfecta se enrojece enseguida." Pero ella lo miró sonriente. "Eres un libro abierto."

Él alzó una ceja.

"No tienes ni idea, Granger. Soy alguien distante y misterioso."

Pero ella seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

"Ya. Ahora con lo que te voy a contar te vas a enfadar automáticamente."

"Los Malfoy no perdemos el control de nuestras emociones nunca."

"Nunca. Claro." Seguían caminando cuando ella, con su brazo libre, tocaba con el folleto del cine, despreocupadamente, la valla que separaba el paseo del río. "¿Y si te dijera que Viktor Krum puede ser el próximo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?"

"¡¡¿¿Qué has dicho??!!" gritó él, deteniendo el paseo. Ella inclinó la cabeza, con la sonrisa burlona que era una perfecta imitación de la del chico. "Que se vuelva a Bulgaria, que se vaya a dar esas clases a Durmstrang. Mejor, que dé clases en Nueva Zelanda."

Pero ella sólo seguía sonriendo y enarcó las cejas.

"Te he pillado." Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Casi prefiero que dé las clases Potter." Gruñó.

Hermione echó a caminar, y volvieron a ponerse en marcha, con los brazos rodeando hombros y cintura.

"¿Qué te parece ser ahora el ayudante de Slughorn, cuando fuiste tú el profesor titular por un tiempo?"

"Deberías alegrarte, Granger. Ser profesor atrae mucho a las adolescentes enamoradizas. No pueden dejar de mirarme. Soy irresistible. Ser un apoyo, un ayudante, no atraerá tanta atención. No tendrás oportunidad de ponerte celosa."

"Malfoy, en clase _todo el mundo_ mira al profesor. No te creas tan impresionante."

"No recuerdo haber mirado mucho a Binns en Historia de Magia…" comentó él, con aire pensativo.

"Digo mirar a profesores _vivos_."

"Ah…" dijo el complacido. "Siempre supe que la comadreja sentía algo por mi…" dijo él, con una mirada teatral y pensativa. "Por eso esas miradas… ¡ay!" volvió a quejarse, frotándose el costado.

"Pues a mi me apetece mucho ayudar a McGonagall. Me alegra mucho que haya decidido seguir impartiendo clase, aunque sea directora."

"Había olvidado… una clase impartida sólo por Gryffindors… qué horror… ¡ay!" Draco volvió a gritar. "Eres muy violenta¿lo sabías?"

"Sí. Te lo tienes bien empleado." Dijo ella, pero esta vez fue quien detuvo la marcha. "No me creo que el mundo no gire en torno a Voldemort." dijo, mirando Londres iluminado. Susurró y miró a Malfoy como si lo que acababa de decir hubiese sido un pensamiento y no lo hubiera oído. "Pero yo voy a preferir Pociones. No sé por qué. Incluso puede, sólo puede, que sea mi asignatura favorita." Y lo besó.

El folleto del National Film Theatre salió volando.

----------------------------------- **/-\** -----------------------------------

* * *

_**N/A 2: **__Todo parecido que salga en el fic con lo oficial, insisto, es pura coincidencia, aunque algunas coincidencias son algo más que curiosas, hasta yo misma me he sorprendido. _

_Hay una cosa que aparece en DH que yo me resisto a creer, aunque me parece muy hermoso y trágico, pero no me convenció por típico. Quienes habéis leído el libro, espero que conectéis eso con este Epílogo._

_He estado tentada de utilizar cosas del DH pero al final no lo he hecho. Soy una tía dura. Eso sí, he dado algunas pinceladas-homenaje. No son obvias, creo, ni siquiera para quienes lo hayáis leído. Por cierto, por favor cortaos de comentar esos detalles del DH en los reviews, hay gente que puede leerlos y es un poco tramposo escontrarse spoilers en unos reviews de un fic._

_Snape admiró a Lily, su habilidad. (Ahí coincido contigo, Heredrha, la curiosidad… la inteligencia…) La poción es la excusa para que Snape intentara enmendar el error que cometió al comunicar a Voldemort la profecía. "Es buena... hace una poción peligrosa... no la mates"._

_En fin, en este Epílogo siempre me planteé cerrar la "tragedia de Severus Snape"… con el recuerdo final, y por supuesto, Sirius siempre por delante. (Cansina soy…) El caso es que he querido también adelantaros un poco lo que harán a corto plazo (ser ayudantes), al perder un año y ganar estudiantes, McGonagall desea que algunos de ellos ayuden a los profesores. Por eso en la famosa conversación Harry-Luna planteé lo de Trelawney, (por cierto, me parto imaginándomelo) y..._

… _DCLAO… ya lo insinué cuando traje a Krum al fic. XD... si me planteara una continuación dramione, sería curioso un 7º curso, con ellos de ayudantes, cierto búlgaro de profesor… y en fin, dramioneras, seguid imaginando el resto…_

_Agradecimientos.__ Todo lo que puedo decir es poco, sobre todo a quienes habéis sido tan constantes en enviar apoyo y vuestros comentarios. Os lo he agradecido en persona pero no quiero dejar de mencionarlo aquí. Y por supuesto, a Nacha, Cris, Her y Erea, que desde los primerísimos capítulos, con "2 reviews" apostasteis por seguir leyendo y no habéis fallado ni una vez. Sin vosotras y vuestro "efecto review", probablemente parte de quienes se unieron más tarde a la lectura no se habrían asomado nunca. Y mi motivación seguramente habría sido muy distinta._

_En cualquier caso, el éxito del fic es vuestro, los errores son sólo míos. _

_Al resto, lectores anónimos/as, a quienes habéis alertado o incluido el fic en favoritos, igualmente os doy las gracias. _

_Proyectos 1__. Por quienes habéis preguntado. Estoy metida en otro fic de humor, mucho más ligero y menos "sesudo" que éste (aunque no se note, ha sido un fic difícil). Es la boda insoportable y muggle de Percy y Penélope, para felicidad de Arthur W, Fred y George y horror de Draco._

_Proyectos 2.__ Escribir un dramione (aunque ha sido muy ligerito en mi opinión) me ha servido para descubrir que me encantan… los hermanos Sirius y Regulus. XD!. Así que Heredrha y yo hemos acabado por asumir nuestra absoluta fascinación por los Black, especialmente los hermanísimos. Ella ha tenido la fantástica idea (en mi humilde opinión) de preparar un fic dedicado a esa generación… los dos hermanos y las tres primas (Bella, Andrómeda, Narcissa). Y lo que puede ser la "maldición" que lleva encima esa familia… Todavía es un proyecto, pero lo sacaremos adelante. si me alertas como autora o a Heredrha te enterarás cuando salga la historia, no sé cuándo, claro :p Por supuesto, alertar no es una proposición de matrimonio, no compromete a nada, y si lees la historia y no te gusta, con no seguir es suficiente –o borrar alerta, claro-… XD! (Alertar autor es mucho más cómodo, te alerta de cualquier historia nueva o capítulo que suba un autor. Sin embargo, alertando el fic concreto te pierdes otras cosas que esté escribiendo)._

_Proyectos 3__. Ese último año, sin Voldemort… con Krum de profe… ya sería para sacar nota. No creo que lo haga a corto plazo, porque los dos de arriba me llevarán tiempo (que no tengo). _

_Bueno creo que no me olvido de nada más. Gracias otra vez por vuestra inmensa paciencia al haber llegado a leer esta frase sin haber pensando en el suicidio. Besos y hasta pronto._

_Y que disfrutéis el HP7… yo lo hice, (a pesar de.)_

_Sig.--_


	32. ANNEX

**ANNEX**

_**Seis meses después. **_

Era una noche fría de primavera, muy tarde, tanto, que todavía faltaba tiempo para que amaneciera. Un grupo de figuras altas vestidas de negro se reunieron alrededor de los monolitos de Stonehenge, justamente en el centro de ellos. El grupo estaba sentado formando un círculo alrededor de una roca que hacía de improvisada mesa de reunión. Uno de ellos se incorporó silenciosamente; no llevaba máscara, pero las sombras evitaban que sus facciones fueran visibles. Tenía un movimiento grácil, elegante, casi femenino. Su túnica de terciopelo negro era un murmullo cuando rozaba las rocas de granito.

Llevaba los brazos cruzados ocultos bajo las mangas. No se sabía si de frío o si porque tenía tal confianza que no necesitaba llevar su varita a mano.

"Buenas noches a todos." su voz no era, definitivamente, femenina. "Os agradezco que hayáis venido a esta reunión inesperada."

"No hace falta introducciones." contestó una voz cavernosa, oculta bajo la plateada máscara de mortífago de Voldemort. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Lo que todos." respondió con suavidad el primer individuo. "Terminar la limpieza que Lord Voldemort no fue capaz de realizar en persona."

El segundo resopló desdeñoso, mientras tamborileaba sobre la roca de granito. Impaciente.

"¿Tú crees que podrás conseguirlo?"

"Sí. Ahora es el momento. Ha pasado el tiempo justo para que todos tengan la confianza y seguridad de que no va a ocurrir nada." hasta su sonrisa se oyó. "Igual de arrogante que su padre." añadió, como si hablara para sí mismo.

"¿Conociste a su padre?" preguntó otro asistente, con un tono de voz curioso y preocupado.

El sujeto que estaba de pie no se movió.

"Desde luego. A todos. Terminaremos lo que inició Lord Voldemort." Los demás dieron un respingo. Nadie se atrevía a nombrar al mago oscuro más poderoso. "Vengarse es fácil, pero se requiere tiempo. Y lo tengo todo previsto." dijo, con un suave susurro.

Se oyó un crack. Ante ellos se presentó otro individuo encapuchado y con máscara de mortífago, que traía del brazo a otro envuelto en una raída capa marrón y al que arrojó con violencia al suelo.

"Ah. Por fin. ¿Qué noticias traes?" preguntó el encapuchado de voz susurrante. El recién llegado apuntó con su varita al que estaba en el suelo. A continuación, éste gimió de dolor.

"Tiene influencia en el Ministerio. Y volverá a Hogwarts en septiembre. Ayudará al profesor titular de la asignatura."

"Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. La venganza por fin se hace tangible. ¿Sospecharán algo?"

"Ni por asomo. Hogwarts será un paraíso esta vez." respondió con cierto sarcasmo el recién llegado.

El hombre con los brazos cruzados bajo las mangas, como si fuese un monje, sonrió y asintió muy levemente. El recién llegado bajó la cabeza no tanto por sumisión, sino para dar a entender que había captado el mensaje.

_"¡IMPERIO!"_ exclamó, apuntando a la figura de marrón, que estaba encogida en el suelo.

oo**OO**oo

* * *

_Esto me hace falta incluirlo para su secuela por razones de línea temporal. Por si a alguien le interesa, se titula _Lo que más miedo da. _(Está en mi perfil)._

_Una cosa: se pueden referir a Harry, y se pueden referir a Draco. Los mortífagos no son fáciles de identificar, pero no importa demasiado. La víctima sin embargo, sí es importante._

_¡Ah! Aprovecho para agradecer los últimos reviews (os respondí a todos espero), y por supuesto, a quienes habéis leído o estáis leyendo la historia, seáis quienes seáis, os gustara o no. __Hasta pronto. _

_Sigrid.-_


End file.
